Hasta el fin de los días, Morwenna
by MrsMirkwood
Summary: Morwenna, hija de Oropher, llegó una vez a las tierras de Forlindon acompañando a su padre y a su hermano, Thranduil, a una audiencia que su progenitor celebraría con Gil-Galad. Una vez allí, y en uno de sus paseos vespertinos del brazo de su hermano, Morwenna conoció a Elrond, capitán de la guardia del rey, en un episodio embarazoso que cambió la vida de ambos para siempre.
1. Forlindon

Morwenna estiró su brazo y acarició un mechón rubio del cabello de su hermano mayor. Ambos cabalgaban detrás de su padre, quien tomaba la delantera de la comitiva y había anunciado que en poco tiempo arribarían a los salones del rey Gil-Galad, en Forlindon.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Thranduil, advirtiendo que su hermana procuraba un interés particular en las puntas de su melena dorada.

—Elaran me regaló joyas de apatita antes de emprender el viaje. Las lucirías sublimes con el cabello trenzado. —respondió Morwenna liberando el mechón de su hermano y haciendo contacto visual con sus ojos celestes.

—Elaran no estará feliz de verme con sus joyas si te las obsequió especialmente. Sobretodo considerando que estuvo cortejándote todo el verano. —observó el joven.

—Es igual, no volveremos a vernos. —anunció apática y eso le recordó a Thranduil el motivo de la visita al norte del reino. Ambos giraron sus cabezas en dirección al frente.

—Lo lamento. —susurró Thranduil, comprendiendo que la despedida de su hermana y el joven Elaran habría sido tortuosa para ambos—. Aunque tal vez cambie de opinión y se nos una en el futuro. —agregó aportándole esperanzas a Morwenna—. Si eso ocurriera y me viera utilizando sus joyas, creería que yo intento cortejarlo a él.

Morwenna intentó contener la risa armando la escena en su cabeza. Se llevó la mano a sus labios para ocultar la sonrisa amplia de su boca.

—¿Te imaginas? —acotó Thranduil—. Elaran llegando esperanzado al bosque, corriendo al encuentro de la joven de cabellos de oro y gemas azul cielo, tomándola por la cintura dulcemente... Y cuando la gira embelesado para ir al encuentro de sus dulces labios de cereza... ¡Thranduil Oropherion le guiña un ojo!

—¡Thranduil! —chilló su hermana y ambos soltaron la carcajada.

—Ya verás, no podrá resistirse a mis encantos y esta boca de miel que Eru me ha dado. —bromeó dando besos en el aire, cerca de la mejilla de su hermana—. Oh, bésame, Elaran. ¡Bésame, bésame! ¡Muack, muack! —Morwenna envuelta en risas posó su índice sobre la mejilla del elfo y lo empujó de nuevo a su lugar.

—¡Te caerás del caballo, tonto!

—¿Yo? ¡Jamás! He montado desde que tú aun no estabas ni siendo soñada por naneth. _**(madre)**_.

Thranduil notó el silencio de los elfos detrás suyo y la postura rígida de su padre, apenas a unos metros delante. Nadie quería siquiera oír hablar de aquella encantadora elfa que diera a luz a la razón de existir de Oropher; la guerrera que había perecido ante la destrucción de Doriath, hogar de nacimiento de Thranduil y su hermana.

Para quitarse la pesadez y el dolor, que a pesar de los años y lo poco que recordaba a su madre, aun le recorrían el corazón, carraspeó y prosiguió con sus ideas.

—Como ocurra, Morwenna, aun es apresurado pensar en una separación. Debemos esperar a la respuesta del rey. Si no es su deseo que padre se establezca en el este de Lindon, más allá de las montañas, volverás a ver a Elaran, y llevarás sus joyas con orgullo.

—Las apatitas tienen el color de tus ojos. —expresó la elfa, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Morwe... Tus ojos son mis ojos. —Le recordó su hermano, haciendo alusión a que ambos habían sido bendecidos con el mismo color. Si bien se llevaban cinco años, en ocasiones los demás elfos habían creído que eran mellizos, por su gran parecido físico—. De todas maneras no lo comprendo. ¿Existe alguna razón por la que quieras deshacerte de esas joyas? —indagó, extrañado por la actitud de su hermana, quien siempre agradecía y lucía los regalos que otros elfos le hacían.

—No correspondo su amor. —musitó ella, por si alguno de los elfos de la comitiva acaso fuera amigo de Elaran y pudiera hacerle llegar la desilusión por medio de una fría carta.

—Oh... —asintió Thranduil—. En ese caso... Son joyas las que te dio, no una propuesta de matrimonio. Puedes aceptarlas, utilizarlas...

—Usarlas sería corresponder sus sentimientos, Thranduil. —informó Morwenna a su inexperto hermano. Por más que él fuera mayor que ella, aun no entendía los juegos del amor, ni se preocupaba por ellos—. No puedo romperle el corazón rechazando su cortejo, pero tampoco le daré esperanzas.

—Pero dijiste que no volverías a verlo.

—¿Qué tal si decide seguir a padre y se establece con nuestro pueblo? ¿Y qué si su majestad, Gil-Galad nos niega la salida de Lindon? No puedo vivir el resto de mis días evitándolo, nos reencontraremos, y llevar sus joyas en mi cabello no es la mejor forma de hacerle ver que no lo quiero de la misma forma en que él me quiere. —advirtió la elfa, en un tono menos amable del que solía llevar su voz con regularidad.

—Solo son piedras, Morwenna... —bufó él viéndola de reojo.

—No lo entiendes, Thranduil. Algún día lo harás... Y espero que cuando esa mañana llegue, no tengas que preocuparte por rechazar sutilmente a quien te ama. —susurró risueña.

Thranduil giró su cabeza hacia el frente, maravillado por la brillante luz del paisaje.

—¿Alguna vez has visto hierba tan verde? —comentó maravillado.

—No quieras desentenderte de los asuntos del corazón. —acusó su hermana.

—De verdad jamás había visto un paisaje tan brillante, el césped se ve como esmeraldas esparcidas en la tierra. Casi no me atrevo a pisarlo con el caballo.

—¡Thranduil! Te estoy hablando de cosas importantes. —Se quejó la menor, con el cuello completamente girado hacia él.

—Yo también. —reveló el elfo, con los ojos encendidos por el encanto del norte.

—Hemos llegado. —anunció Oropher. Y recién en ese momento Morwenna dio cuenta de la belleza de la que su hermano estaba hablando.

Forlindon se erigió ante ellos a través de los árboles, con una hermosura y grandeza dignas de la morada del último monarca de los Noldor. La hierba crecía viva en color y fuerza, pero suave se doblegaba bajo los cascos de los caballos en su camino a la sólida fortaleza. El mar, billante y azul en la lejanía de las montañas, besaba la costa altiva de las tierras libres del mal, en la que los sobrevivientes del hundimiento casi total de Beleriand, se habían refugiado.

Si bien los Sindar comandados por Oropher habían morado en Harlindon, territorio ubicado al sur de Forlindon, solo separado por el Golfo de Lhún, la belleza del pueblo del norte era incomparable y rápidamente fue apreciada por los ojos de toda la comitiva.

—Podría quedarme aquí por el resto de mi vida. —dijo Morwenna, emitiendo su pensamiento en voz alta.

—No hemos venido a quedarnos. —Le recordó su padre, con un suspiro lastimero luego de bajarse del caballo—. Pero si nos permiten partir, les prometo que será la última vez que debamos hacerlo. Ya no habrá más despedidas... —agregó echando una mirada comprensiva sobre sus dos hijos. Los tres habían tenido que abandonar su amada Doriath luego de su destrucción, con el pesar de saber que no retornarían jamás a su pueblo natal y el punzante dolor de haber perdido también a la madre de la familia en consecuencia.

Oropher amaba a sus dos hijos, y estaba cansado de no poder otorgarles la seguridad de establecerse en un lugar permanente. No podría evitar las guerras que vendrían, pero procuraría ofrecerle a su descendencia un hogar firme, incapaz de ser asediado y destruido.

—Solo serán unos días... —finalizó, viendo a los miembros de la guardia real de Gil-Galad acercarse para darles la bienvenida.


	2. La capa de Eärendil

Para su corta edad, la velocidad y destreza de Lindir para atravesar el bosque saltando entre las ramas con las manos ocupadas y entre risas apagadas de sus compañeros, era envidiable.

Su cabello castaño oscuro volaba en el viento, dejando un aroma a nueces en el aire que alborotaba a su paso.

—Sí sabes que va a matarnos cuando salga, ¿Verdad? —comentó agitado Narbeth, un elfo rubio de la edad de Lindir, corriendo su lado con un par de botas en sus manos.

—Se lo merece por esconderme el arco antes del entrenamiento y hacerme creer que lo había perdido. Fui la burla de todo el campamento. —respondió su compañero y soltó una carcajada intentando recoger la capa que se traía hecha una madeja en sus manos.

—Solo imagínalo de regreso a esta hora, cuando todos en el reino están retornando a sus hogares. —rió Haemir, el tercero del grupo, quien cargaba las armas de Elrond siguiendo el rastro de sus otros dos camaradas. Los tres elfos se perdieron en el follaje.

Mientras tanto, Elrond, hijo de Eärendil, refregaba una esponja natural en su pierna izquierda para exfoliar bien su piel. Luego de una ardua jornada entrenando a los soldados del rey, silbaba despreocupado lavándose el cuerpo, sin advertir que sus aprendices habían aparecido por la costa robando todas sus prendas, incluyendo sus armas.

El elfo de lacio cabello azabache y ojos color gris azulado ignoraba que al finalizar su baño no tendría prenda alguna con la que cubrir su cuerpo, y debería valerse de la naturaleza para encontrar con qué cubrirse de camino a sus aposentos. Inocente de su destino, masajeó su melena sedosa y se sumergió en las frescas aguas del río para enjuagarse...

Debajo del agua, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe dando lugar a la imagen de una doncella de largos cabellos lacios color sol y tersa piel blanca. La dama estaba envuelta en túnicas claras, y sus pies besaban el césped, girando hacia un lado y otro, paseando despreocupada, admirando las diferentes flores del lugar. El paisaje de fondo era de un verde muy brillante y se le hizo conocido... ¿Era acaso el jardín del rey?

Lejos de allí, en las habitaciones de los nobles, Oropher caminaba a su encuentro con Gil-Galad. Era ya el segundo día de su estadía en Forlindon cuando finalmente el monarca de los Noldor había concedido un par de horas de su agobiante rutina para tratar asuntos con él.

Al doblar a la derecha del estrecho pasillo, Oropher chocó de bruces con Lindir, quien se detuvo en seco mientras los mapas del mayor rodaron por el suelo. El joven abrió los ojos con pavor como si acaso hubiera visto un dragón. En efecto, el Sindar rubio no era una escamosa calamidad que echaba fuego, pero su expresión seria era severa y atravesaba el alma de cualquier criatura que se atreviera a sostenerle la mirada. Narbeth y Haemir, detrás de Lindir, bajaron la vista y esquivaron a los elfos disimulando haber visto el choque de ambos. Se perdieron juiciosos por el pasillo, mientras su amigo pedía disculpas, alternando entre levantar y devolver los mapas a su dueño, sin dejar caer el abrigo de Elrond que aun cargaba y Oropher no tardó en notar.

Tal vez el antiguo elfo Sindar pasara por alto el detalle en los cuerpos de sus allegados; no recordaría luego de un tiempo su color de ojos, el largo de su cabello, su estatura, o su contextura física, pero había algo que jamás olvidaría... Sus prendas de ropa. Oropher sentía un profundo interés por la moda, y si una capa o túnica era de su agrado, no olvidaría jamás a quién se la había visto puesta.

—¿No es esa acaso la capa de Eärendil? —inquirió enarcando una ceja sobre la tela que Lindir llevaba en las manos.

—Sssss-Sí, señor. —contestó temeroso el muchacho.

—Mhh. —emitió Oropher y continuó su camino una vez que el elfo le devolviera todos los pergaminos.

Lindir se perdió trotando apresurado por aquel pasillo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas en fuego por la vergüenza, y sus amigos, llorando de risa escondidos tras una pared, no se lo dejarían olvidar nunca.

Oropher intentaba desentenderse del curioso episodio, cuando la puerta lateral izquierda se abrió y de ella emergió la figura de Thranduil. Este estaba tan interesado hincando sus dientes en una manzana, que no dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre hasta que lo tuvo de frente.

—Ion... **(hijo)**.—saludó Oropher ladeando su cabeza. No se habían vuelto a ver desde la noche anterior, durante la cena que había compartido con él y Morwenna.

—Ada. **(Papá).** —sonrió el muchacho, devolviendo la cortesía—. ¿Finalmente su majestad te citó? —interrogó poniendo atención a los mapas que su padre llevaba consigo. Este asintió de mejor humor, olvidando el altercado con Lindir—. Qué bien, pero... Mientras te ausentas, si no es molestia, me gustaría llevar a Morwenna a dar una vuelta por el jardín. Es una tarde cálida y muy luminosa para que se quede encerrada entre estas paredes... —expresó intentando convencer a su padre.

Oropher entonces se giró de espaldas y observó el pasillo solitario, como si intentara percibir algo. En su mente seguía agitándose la capa bordó aterciopelada de Eärendil, sostenida por otro elfo que no era su hijo. Además le había parecido ver las armas y otras pertenencias de Elrond en las manos equivocadas, luego de la colisión con Lindir.

—Elrond. —susurró muy bajo. Thranduil entrecerró los ojos...

—¿Qué?

—Que la puedes llevar. A Morwenna. —Se repuso, mirando los ojos de su hijo con total serenidad—. Pero cuídala.

—Siempre. —aseguró Thranduil y emprendió su camino a la habitación de su hermana.

—Thraduil. —llamó su padre, a espaldas del joven, y este se giró a él—. Solo al jardín... —aconsejó.

—¿Ocurre algo? —insinuó ante la desconcertante actitud de Oropher.

—No. —negó y mintió el mayor—. Es solo que yo también quiero visitar el río, y si van hoy, no querrán hacerme compañía mañana otra vez. Así que solo visiten el jardín y no se alejen del reino. —sonrió astuto, disipando cualquier sospecha de la mente de su hijo.

Thranduil asintió ingenuo y se volteó con zancadas amplias en dirección al cuarto de Morwenna. La expresión de preocupación retornó al rostro de Oropher una vez que vio a su hijo perderse tras la puerta de su hermana.

—Esas prendas eran las del hijo de Eärendil. —murmuró para sí.

En el río, Elrond nadó a la superficie y tomó una gran bocanada de aire con desesperación. Cada vez que el muchacho tenía una visión, su consciencia se perdía en las imágenes, sin tomar real control de su cuerpo y muchas veces eso lo ponía en peligro.

Desde pequeño, Elrond había sido atormentado por aquellas premoniciones que solo él podía percibir, y más de quinientos años después, aun no lograba controlar el acceder a ellas por voluntad propia. Aunque no todas eran calamidades, el joven elfo estaba cansado de perderse en el laberinto del futuro ocurriendo en su cabeza, sin poder poner su cuerpo a salvo mientras aquello ocurría.

El muchacho nadó con fuerza hasta la orilla. Una vez allí, tosió y expulsó un poco de agua de su boca y oídos antes de incorporarse y descubrir con sorpresa que... ¡Sus prendas no estaban!

—¡Lindir! —exclamó, buscando en el suelo algo que le sirviera para cubrir su cuerpo. Para su buena -o quizás mala- suerte, ni un alma se paseaba por el río para socorrerlo—. ¿Narbeth? ¿Haemir? —llamó a los otros, sin obtener respuesta—. ¡Ya verán esos hijos de balrog! —insultó, pero una sonrisa amable se plantó en su rostro. No solo eran sus aprendices, también eran sus más queridos amigos y no podía enojarse con ellos, puesto que él se pasaba los días gastándoles bromas.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Elrond se tapó los genitales con las manos y se adentró en el bosque de regreso al reino, rogando que nadie se cruzara en su camino. Por si acaso, se juró no ingresar a los salones por la puerta del jardín de Gil-Galad, haciéndole caso a su premonición. Después de todo, la doncella elfa de su visión estaba paseando por ahí, y la particularidad de aquellas precogniciones, era que se formaban en su mente repentinamente, pero jamás revelaban el momento en el que ocurrirían.

Además, lo que Elrond no entendía aun, era porqué algo tan tonto había aparecido en su mente. Generalmente sus visiones le advertían sucesos muy importantes para su pueblo, o para su vida privada, como una guerra, o la muerte de un ser querido, pero nunca antes habían aparecido por algo tan sencillo como eso. Elrond entonces supo que estaba ante un evento que probablemente cambiaría su vida, y se propuso torcer la voluntad de su destino a como diera lugar. Desconocía el rostro de la muchacha presente en su visión, y no quería que su presentación fuera tal y como lo habían traído al mundo: Desnudo e indefenso.

Intentaba encaminarse hacia la entrada lateral del reino, cuando una voz femenina lo alertó a sus espaldas. Alguien estaba en el bosque... Y tal vez sería ella: La doncella de su visión. Tenía que hacer algo... Y tenía que ser rápido.

De pronto, miró hacia arriba... un gran árbol se alzaba altivo frente a él y le dio una idea...


	3. La flor más bonita del bosque

Elrond trepó con agilidad por el tronco del árbol que había visto, con el afán de esconderse de la voz femenina en el bosque. Una vez arriba, se resguardó y suspiró divertido.

«Si la vista de Lindir llegara hasta aquí, seguro estaría partiéndose de risa.» Pensó.

La noche se preparaba para caer y el joven comenzó a sentir frío, producto de su cuerpo aun húmedo y la temperatura ambiental que comenzaba a descender. Podría haberse fabricado un atuendo con las ramas tupidas del árbol donde se hallaba, pero sintió que no solo se vería ridículo, sino que también alertaría a la muchacha debajo, la cual caminaba cerca de donde él se escondía y no pretendía asustarla. Decidió esperar.

Cerca del jardín, Morwenna y su hermano se dirigían del brazo a disfrutar los últimos momentos de sol. La elfa llevaba un cuaderno forrado con tela de arabescos verde musgo en su mano y platicaba animada con Thranduil.

—Fue una gran idea traer mis herramintas de dibujo. Gracias por recordármelo. —afirmó alegre. Su hermano sonrió con ternura.

—Dicen que el rey tiene una gran variedad de plantas en su jardín y algunas con flores muy hermosas. Sé lo mucho que te gusta estudiarlas y creo que guardar un recuerdo en papel, para no tener que arrancarlas y verlas marchitarse, es la mejor opción. Considerando que no podremos llevarlas hasta el bosque... —acotó Thranduil.

—Es verdad. Sería bonito poder transportar algunos gajos o semillas. Aunque a donde padre quiere llevarnos, seguro hay variedades exóticas.

—Podremos ponerle tu nombre a la más bonita que veamos. —sugirió el mayor de los hermanos. Morwenna se recargó sobre el brazo de Thranduil y suspiró.

—¿De verdad crees que una flor es merecedora de un nombre tan simple?

—No es solo por el nombre, sino también su significado. Eres la elfa más bonita que conozco, y no me refiero a tu belleza física, tal que sería alabarme a mí mismo. —bromeó—. Cada año floreces con más fuerza y tus raíces con el tiempo se aferrarán a esta tierra, nutriéndose de conocimiento y dando vida... Si fueras una planta, me gustaría tener un jardín de ti. Así que la flor más hermosa que descubramos en el bosque donde nos encuentre nuestra última morada, será la de las Morwennas que adornen nuestros salones, como las joyas de nuestro reino.

—Ya veo porqué todas las elfas a nuestro paso desfallecen un poco cuando te ven. —comentó la joven.

—¿Porque soy bello como una Morwenna? —rió y su hermana se sumó a la gracia.

—No. Porque si así le hablas a todas, las debes traer muertas.

—Oh no, solo suelto las palabras más hermosas con quienes más estimo. —aseguró Thranduil dando un beso a la frente de Morwenna—. Bien, aquí estamos. —finalizó extendiendo su brazo hacia el vasto jardín repleto de flores.

La joven se desplazó con delicadeza sobre el césped. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si quisiera absorber cada detalle y color del paisaje. Pronto se vio girando sobre su eje, inmersa en el perfume de rosas y jazmines, el dulce aroma que abundaba en el parque.

Thranduil no quiso interrumpir su danza; proceso de inspiración para dibujar la sutileza de los pétalos de gardenias que Morwenna encontró pronto en un rincón del jardín. Gil-Galad debía de tener los mejores jardineros de la región, a juzgar por la vitalidad y hermosura de sus flores, pensó el muchacho.

Vigilando siempre de reojo la actividad de su hermana, se internó debajo de una morera y el olor a vino emanando de los frutos maduros en el suelo, le inundó la nariz.

—Tu ropa es demasiado clara para estar ahí. Si te caen encima, la mancha no saldrá jamás. —advirtió su hermana de espaldas a él, adivinando su posición. Sabía que Thranduil sentía un gusto particular por la bebida frutada e iría a tomar algunas moras negras.

—Estoy teniendo cuidado. —contestó su hermano.

—Claro que no. —acusó sabia mientras marcaba el boceto de una planta.

—Claro que si. —contradijo Thranduil.

—Claro que no. —repitió Morwenna con risa.

Estaban inmersos en sus actividades, cuando el grito agudo de una elfa en las cercanías los alertó. Thranduil corrió hacia su hermana y la colocó a sus espaldas. Desenfundó su espada y aguardó poniendo atención a todos los accesos al jardín.

—Será mejor que regresemos. Quédate detrás de mí. —aconsejó. Su hermana asintió temerosa.

En el bosque, Elrond se levantaba rápido del suelo donde había caído luego de pisar la rama equivocada, e intentaba detener los gritos de una elfa de la corte al mismo tiempo que tapaba su desnudez.

—¡Un sátiro! —exclamó la muchacha horrorizada—. ¡Hay un depravado en el bosque!

Elrond, atemorizado y sorprendido, echó a correr en dirección contraria a ella y salió a un claro del camino, esperando no ser descubierto por nadie más. Se giró en dirección al bosque, y al comprobar que no lo seguían, volteó para ingresar al reino. Allí fue él quien dio un grito de pavor y se cubrió sus partes al encontrarse de frente con Thranduil y Morwenna.

La elfa se giró de espaldas cubriéndose el rostro.

—¡Por todos los alces del bosque, un elfo desnudo! ¡Thranduil, haz algo! —soltó atónita intentando no verlo.

—Yo... —balbuceó Elrond y las palabras salieron solas de su boca como un torrente—. ¡Lo siento señorita! ¡No pretendí ofenderla o asustarla! Yo... Eh... Yo... —Intentó excusarse nervioso, mientras se tapaba los genitales.

—¡Si no pretendía asustarme se hubiera puesto ropa! —chilló la elfa.

—¡Me la hubiera puesto si la hubiera encontrado al salir del agua! —respondió en tono hostil. Inmediatamente se corrigió, al notar que estaba siendo grosero y su situación actual no era culpa de la doncella—. Lo siento, no quise levantar el tono. Le ruego me disculpe... Señorita. —agregó avergonzado. Unos breves segundos de silencio incómodo fueron quebrados por la súplica de Morwenna, quien aun permanecía de espaldas cubriéndose el rostro. Si se hubiera descubierto, hubieran notado que estaba completamente sonrojada.

—¡Thranduil! —llamó, ordenándole a su hermano hacer algo al respecto.

El mayor de los hermanos, mientras tanto, observaba la escena mordiéndose los labios, con la carcajada a punto de estallar en su rostro.

—No sabía que Gil-Galad tuviera bosques nudistas. Qué elfo moderno. —Atinó a decir el rubio, mientras enfundaba nuevamente su espada.

—¡Thranduil! —reclamó de nuevo su hermana, con gusto a reprimenda.

—¡Ya! —rió el muchacho—. Es que tú querías ver flores para dibujar, y aquí tienes una flor de...

—¡Ay, pero qué gracioso! —Interrumpió Elrond quejándose—. ¿Podrías dejar de bromear y echarme una mano? —masculló con las mejillas encendidas en rojo.

—Una mano no, pero tengo una túnica. —advirtió desabrochándose la prenda que cubría su pecho y entregándosela al joven frente a él, quien rápidamente se cubrió tiritando por el frío.

—Gracias. —dijo Elrond casi en un susurro, mientras ataba los cordones más bajos de la túnica que le cubría hasta las rodillas y le serviría para llegar hasta su habitación sin causar más disturbios.

—No hay de qué. —respondió Thranduil y con un ademán de su cabeza le indicó entrar—. Ya está vestido, Morwe...

Elrond se hizo a un lado asintiendo, e hizo un alto cuando la doncella se quitó las manos del rostro y lo observó directo a los ojos.

—De verdad lo lamento. —suspiró el elfo y pronto dio cuenta de lo increíblemente penetrante que era la mirada de Morwenna. Se quedó allí un par de segundos, como detenido en el tiempo.

Ella también sintió que todo a su alrededor estaba desapareciendo o se detenía. Aunque acababa de presenciar un momento bochornoso de Elrond, y quería dejar de verlo para que este se retirara sin sentirse juzgado por su insistente mirada, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Había algo, quizás en el azabache de su cabello, que marcaba más las facciones de aquel... ¿Hermoso? Sí, hermoso elfo -resolvió en un segundo- que hacía que no pudiera apartar sus ojos de él. El aroma a tierra mojada y hierbas silvestres que despedía su piel, mezclado con el perfume de canela que emanaba de la túnica prestada por su hermano, se le hizo atractivo.

Morwenna quiso hablar, pero cuando se dispuso a liberar el sonido apagado dentro de su boca ligeramente abierta, Elrond continuó su camino completamente sonrojado y confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir: La muchacha de su visión lo había visto en su versión más vulnerable.

Se alejó por el pasillo pensando que cualquiera fuera la razón por la que Morwenna había aparecido en su premonición, definitivamente esa no hubiera sido la presentación que hubiera planeado para ella, sabiendo que sus visiones siempre advertían eventos o personas importantes. Pero las cosas habían sucedido y ahora ambos debían convivir con ese episodio a cuestas.


	4. Un banquete sorpresivo

—¡Pero qué piernas, Elrond! —exclamó Narbeth y acompañó el comentario con un silbido sugerente—. Tienes nuestro voto si te postulas para Señorita Lindon.

—Sí, aunque seré sincero, ese color no le va bien a tu piel. —enfatizó Haemir burlándose de la túnica de Thranduil—. Para la próxima pídele prestado el vestido a la extrajera, ella sí se sabe vestir.

—Pero no copies sus gritos, se escuchaban hasta aquí. —agregó Narbeth imitando a Morwenna—: ¡Por todos los alces del bosque, un elfo desnudo!

Ambos estallaron en risas mientras Elrond, algo cabreado, caminaba hacia ellos. Pasó de los elfos sentados en la cornisa rocosa de las ventanas ubicadas en el pasillo de sus cuartos, y con prisa tomó sus pertenencias, que estaban dobladas y apiladas a un lado de Haemir.

—Si yo fuera ustedes, en lugar de reír, me preocuparía por mi destino en las próximas semanas si la muchacha y su hermano acusan al pobre amigo Elrond con el rey. ¡Este pobre amigo Elrond...! —exageró—. ...No evitará hablar de la bromita de sus aprendices y nos castigarán a todos. —amenazó con una sonrisa de lado—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Lindir? A ese sí lo mataré, y será hoy. —afirmó desdoblando sus prendas inferiores para ponérselas.

—Oh déjalo... Lindir ya tuvo su castigo. —mencionó Narbeth recargando su espalda contra la roca—. Está ayudando a las elfas a adornar el salón. Su majestad dará un banquete para el Sindar que llegó de Harlidon y todo indica que todas las jóvenes del quehacer no son suficientes para dejar el comedor en condiciones.

—Qué extraño. El rey nunca ofrece banquetes, excepto que sus visitas sean altos mandos. —observó Elrond.

—Esta mañana escuché que planea viajar al este con su gente. Al parecer no están de acuerdo con vivir bajo el mando de Celeborn en Harlindon, y eligieron a ese Sindar como su Señor para que los gobierne en otro lugar. —informó Haemir.

—¿El que chocó con Lindir? —preguntó Narbeth. Su amigo asintió—. Ah si, se veía como un rey. Y mencionó a Eärendil.

—¿A mi padre? —El joven hizo un alto a su acción de vestirse y se quedó viendo a Narbeth. Este se encogió de hombros.

—Lindir dijo que reconoció su capa, bueno, tu capa ahora. Nos descubrió cargando tu ropa cuando regresábamos del río. Como sea, nos contarás más en la mañana, creo. —finalizó extendiéndole una nota con el sello del rey—. Lo trajo uno de los mensajeros de su majestad, es para ti. Ah, y dijo que el informe de los arqueros ya está listo. Los pequeños de la Segunda Edad aprenden mucho más rápido al parecer.

Elrond terminó de colocarse las botas y tomó la misiva en sus manos. Cuando la abrió, asintió serio.

—Efectivamente, mañana les contaré. Y a juzgar por esto, debo darme prisa. —Se limitó a decir. Gil-Galad había ordenado su presencia en la cena, y el evento comenzaría muy pronto.

En el pasillo de los nobles, Oropher corrió hacia sus hijos.

—¡Thranduil! —llamó asombrado a su hijo que caminaba cómodamente a torso desnudo por el reino—. ¡¿Qué haces?! —añadió echando su capa sobre él y sobando sus brazos por encima de la tela, para darle calor.

—Salvó el honor de un joven, padre. —Se apresuró a decir su hermana aun sonrojada. Si Oropher le hubiera puesto atención en ese momento, hubiera notado que su hija, a pesar de estar ruborizada, parecía entusiasmada por contar lo ocurrido—. El pobrecillo había perdido todas sus ropas y Thran se quitó su túnica para ayudarlo.

—¿Eso es verdad? —inquirió Oropher. Sus dos hijos asintieron—. Creo que sé de qué hablan. Hoy crucé a un muchacho que cargaba ropas que no eran suyas.

—Oh, ¡Es como un juego! —sonrió Thranduil a su hermana—. Ese muchacho tomó las ropas del elfo que encontramos, este luego tomó mi túnica, ahora yo tengo la capa de padre... ¡Solo tienes que ir a pedirle algo suyo al elfo que cruzaste y cerraremos el círculo, Adar!

Thranduil rió y su hermana bajó la vista apenada mientras Oropher suspiraba, no sabiendo si reír o llorar ante la falta de seriedad de su hijo.

—Morwenna, las doncellas aguardan en tu habitación. —notificó su padre—. Su alteza dará un banquete en mi honor y ambos están invitados. Ve a prepararte.

—Sí, Ada. —La muchacha hizo una reverencia rápida y se retiró, dejando solos a padre e hijo.

—¿Tu hermana estaba ahí cuando ocurrió? —indagó el mayor y posó una mano sobre la espalda de Thranduil, indicándole caminar con él. El joven carraspeó y asintió—. Dijo que había perdido todas sus ropas. —mencionó haciendo énfasis en la palabra: todas. Thranduil volvió a asentir—. ¿Ella lo vio?

—Sí, aunque todo pasó muy rápido. La puse a resguardo inmediatamente y ella se volteó para no verlo, pero ambos estaban muy apenados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Mhh... —gimió Oropher preocupado. Thranduil reflexionó la acción por un momento.

—¿Sí sabes que algún día se enamorará y querrá tener esa clase de conocimientos, no? —Se atrevió a decir. Ante la falta de respuesta de su progenitor, prosiguió—: Y seré completamente honesto, ada, tuviste que yacer con madre para tenernos; fue una elfa joven en el pasado, igual a Morwenna, y a ti no te molestó que te viera sin ropas, mucho menos te molestó verla a ella.

—Eso es distinto, Thranduil. Yo desposé a tu madre y ya teníamos edad suficiente para tener esa clase de intimidad. Además, no se presentó por primera vez ante mí sin prenda alguna. —contestó Oropher juntando sus manos a sus espaldas. El mayor sintió repentina incomodidad por tratar asuntos maritales con su hijo.

—Que Morwe sea tu hija y la veas por siempre como una pequeña niña, no invalida a la mujer en la que se está convirtiendo. De todas maneras, este es un reino grande, adar, no creo que volvamos a verlo.

—No estoy seguro de eso... —masculló Oropher, adivinando, casi seguro de que aquel muchacho desnudo ante sus hijos había sido Elrond.

—Bien, entonces más a mi favor... Tarde o temprano sucederá: Se enamorará de alguien y no habrá nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Así que no hagas un escándalo de esto, ada, y mejor habla con ella sobre esas cosas, o pídele ayuda a una de sus doncellas. Sé que algunas ya tienen experiencia.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —Oropher intentó cambiar de tema, echando una mirada de reojo sobre su hijo. Una leve sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

—No por experiencia propia. —expresó Thranduil con rapidez—. Lamento desilusionarte, padre, pero no me he enamorado... Siquiera he sentido curiosidad por otras criaturas.

—Tendrás que desposar una elfa algún día. —suspiró el Sindar—. Si algo me ocurre, tomarás mi lugar al mando de nuestro pueblo y necesitaremos herederos.

—Aun estás aquí, y Morwenna puede tener hijos, así que de momento no hay prisa.

—No dije que lo hicieras hoy, ni mañana, pero... Sería prudente que comenzaras a desviar tu atención de la tierra hacia... el pueblo. De preferencia, a la población que pueda darte hijos. —habló por lo bajo, con un tono amable. Thranduil sonrió divertido.

—No es por mi falta de atención, simplemente no ha sucedido. Algunas cosas tardan más que otras, adar. —resaltó y se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación—. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a prepararme para la cena. Gracias por la capa, las noches son más frías ahora. —finalizó.

Tras cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, Thranduil bufó cansado de que su padre insistiera en que se enamorara pronto. No renegaba del amor, pero definitivamente no estaba listo para vivirlo en carne propia. Prefería contentarse molestando a su hermana con Elaran, el elfo que estaba embobado con ella, el que ignoraba que nunca sería correspondido en su amor.

Cerca de allí, Morwenna se miraba en el cristal que le devolvía su imagen teñida en dorado por la luz de las velas en su cuarto. Las elfas iban de un lado a otro preparando sus ropas, zapatos y joyas, mientras Elena, su doncella de mayor confianza, adornaba su cabello haciendo pequeñas trenzas que cruzaban su cabeza de lado a lado como una corona.

—¿Desea estrenar las gemas que Elaran le regaló, mi señora? —preguntó Elena, echando un vistazo a las joyas que resplandecían en un alhajero a su derecha.

—No. —respondió Morwenna casi automática—. Es decir... No creo que esta sea una ocasión como para llevarlas...

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero irá a ver al rey. Creo que es el evento ideal para llevar unas piedras tan hermosas adornando su cabello. —sugirió.

Morwenna echó una mirada rápida sobre el alhajero. Si seguía dilatando el momento de usarlas, todos los elfos a su alrededor seguirían insistiendo o mencionando su existencia. Además, lo bueno de llevarlas ante el rey, sería que no se vería obligada a utilizar esas gemas más veces, puesto que serían vistas por muchos miembros de la corte y ya no serían una novedad. La muchacha cerró los ojos, tomó una bocanada de aire intentando tranquilizarse y asintió.

—Tienes razón. —declaró con una sonrisa poco convincente—. Creo que se verán bonitas con mi vestido. —agregó admirando la seda celeste en manos de una de sus doncellas a sus espaldas.

Unos minutos después, Oropher tocó la puerta y Morwenna abrió lista para asistir al banquete. Su padre llevaba un sobrio atuendo verde oliva hasta los pies, y sobre sus hombros caía una capa gris oscuro con revés color cobre. El elfo extendió la palma abierta hacia su hija y ella se arremangó su abrigo azul para tomar su mano. Oropher sonrió cuando sus manos se entrelazaron.

—Ni el firmamento estrellado puede competir con tu belleza esta noche. —afirmó. Morwenna emitió una risita tímida.

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de Thranduil. Oropher no alcanzó a tocar la puerta cuando su hijo mayor emergió del interior completamente aseado y prolijo, listo para cenar. Con una amplia sonrisa, Thranduil se unió a su padre y su hermana y mencionó el hecho de que ninguno de los tres llevaba el mismo color de ropa. Oropher entonces comentó que a pesar de no combinar entre ellos, probablemente no encontrarían elfos mejores vestidos en el reino que ellos.

Una vez que arribaron al gran salón donde se celebraría el banquete, dos elfos los escoltaron a sus lugares. Por los asuntos que Oropher había venido a tratar, lo sentaron en el primer asiento de la derecha, justo a un lado de la cabecera de la gigantesca mesa rectangular, atiborrada de comida y adornos florales. Thranduil se sentó a su lado y a Morwenna la ubicaron frente a su hermano, quedando el primer asiento de la izquierda vacío. La elfa no tardó en sentir incomodidad por desconocer quién se sentaría junto a ella, pero la reconfortó un poco levantar la vista para encontrarse la mirada tierna de su hermano justo enfrente.

Algunos nobles ya habían llegado al salón y charlaban animados esperando al rey para dar inicio a la cena, sin embargo, Oropher y sus hijos permanecieron juiciosos por largos minutos hasta que Gil-Galad apareció, escoltado por sus guardias.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y reverenciaron al rey de los Noldor. Cuando Gil-Galad tomó asiento a la cabecera de la mesa, los demás se sentaron y Thranduil intercambió miradas con su hermana, para saber si habían tenido la misma impresión.

No necesitaban comunicarse con palabras para entenderse; al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, lo supieron: Ambos habían pensado que se encontrarían con un rey más viejo, y este, como mucho sería mayor que Thranduil por aproximadamente cincuenta años, asunto que los sorprendió sobremanera. Si bien la apariencia de los elfos podía engañar en cuanto a su edad, puesto que con el correr del tiempo se volvían más y más hermosos, no era difícil vislumbrar entre los elfos más antiguos y aquellos nacidos durante la Primera Edad del Sol.

Gil-Galad se preparó para iniciar el banquete, pero pronto reparó en el asiento vacío a su izquierda.

—Líbrame Eru de la impuntualidad de este elfo. —susurró y luego levantó la voz a los guardias apostados en la entrada—. ¿Dónde está Elrond?

Thranduil y Morwenna intercambiaron miradas confundidos. Al mayor de los hermanos aquel nombre le parecía familiar, pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Oropher, a su lado, juntó sus manos sobre el borde de la mesa y suplicó que Elrond apareciera en ese mismo instante con alguna excusa convincente y pacífica para el rey. Segundos después, unos pasos apresurados retumbaron en el silencio sepulcral del salón, y de reojo vio volar la capa de Eärendil junto a él. Oropher suspiró más tranquilo, la ausencia del capitán de la guardia se había debido a un asunto que al menos no había sido causa de un asedio o enfrentamiento en las afueras del reino.

Elrond reverenció a Gil-Galad y caminó avergonzado hacia su lugar. Definitivamente, ese no era un día de suerte y para rematar la velada, luego de sentarse y disculparse por el retraso, giró su cabeza a un lado y se encontró con Morwenna, quien lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos, con expresión de terror y sorpresa. Elrond no pudo evitar sonrojarse recordando el episodio de aquella tarde y pronto todo su rostro tomó el color de los tomates en la ensaladera frente a él.


	5. Una cena accidentada

—Oropher, déjame presentarte a Elrond Eärendilion, heraldo de Lindon. —informó Gil-Galad con seriedad, luego de dar la orden a los elfos de comenzar a servir los platos.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven creciendo fuerte y sabio, hijo de Eärendil. —saludó el Sindar con elegancia—. Soy Oropher, de la destruida Doriath que ahora solo persiste en el recuerdo de su gente. Tuve la dicha de conocer a tu padre en las bocas del Sirion, y la desgracia de oír de su destino. Afortunadamente, y a pesar de las calamidades, esta noche podemos compartir esta mesa bajo la gracia de su majestad.

Elrond tragó saliva incómodo e inclinó la cabeza llevándose la mano al pecho, devolviendo el saludo de Oropher e intentando disimular que lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era gritar y huir del salón.

—Oropher ha venido con un gran grupo de elfos desde Harlindon, planeando extender nuestro territorio hacia el este. —prosiguió Gil-Galad a su capitán, que se volvió hacia él, sonriendo de lado—. Mientras tratamos estos asuntos, Elrond, te encargaré especialmente el entrenamiento en armas de Thranduil, su hijo mayor. Lo agregarás a tu grupo. —ordenó extendiendo su brazo al rubio.

Mientras el rey de los Noldor y el Señor de los Sindar platicaban sobre la eficacia de Elrond para enseñar a los elfos más jóvenes que Gil-Galad sumaba a su ejército, el capitán de la guardia real hizo contacto visual con Thranduil y lo reconoció en segundos. Era el elfo que le había cedido su túnica en el jardín. Si aquel muchacho que acompañaba a la doncella del parque era el hijo de un noble, entonces la joven era...

—Un placer conocerlo, Elrond, hijo de Eärendil. —saludó Thranduil, pretendiendo que no se conocían. Elrond entrecerró los ojos no comprendiendo su actitud, pero creyó en los repentinos modales del joven Sindar... Aunque eso duró poco—. Mañana mismo al alba me presentaré en su entrenamiento, aunque tengo una duda... ¿Hay algún código de vestimenta que deba seguir? No quiero desentonar con el resto del grupo, ya sabe, por ejemplo ir vestido, —hizo una breve pausa incómoda—, con ropas que no sean las adecuadas. —finalizó echando una mirada divertida sobre su hermana y esta alzó ambas cejas abriendo más los ojos, indicándole a que se comportara. Elrond respondió completamente inocente, haciendo caso omiso a lo que creía Thranduil estaba insinuando.

—Lo que sea que utilice para la lucha estará bien. Mis aprendices entrenan en sus armaduras, puesto que en caso de haber una batalla no pueden prescindir de ellas. Tienen que aprender a ser ágiles con ese peso extra y conocer los puntos fuertes y débiles de las mismas. Traiga su armadura mañana y trabajaremos con eso.

—Thranduil aun no tiene una. —reconoció Oropher, irrumpiendo en la conversación. Su hijo lo miró molesto, luego de que Elrond se acomodara en su silla viéndolo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Deberías hacerle una a su medida. —aconsejó Gil-Galad—. A pesar de haber vivido unos años de paz, temo que no dure. No me malinterpretes, Oropher, espero equivocarme, pero no estoy seguro de que podamos mantener este estado armónico por mucho tiempo.

—Lamento no poder unirme a sus clases todavía... —Se excusó Thranduil, bebiendo un sorbo de vino de su copa—. Tenía la impresión de que me divertiría mucho. —dijo en un tono particular que alertó a su hermana. La broma flotaba en el aire y Morwenna se sintió impotente al no poder detenerlo.

—Oh, puedo solucionar eso, señor. —respondió Elrond con rapidez—. Puedo prestarle una de mis armaduras. Tengo varias. —agregó orgulloso y haciendo énfasis en la palabra varias, para que Thranduil sintiera molestia. El rubio bajó la vista, con una sonrisa falsa.

—Sabe, podría prestarme la que llevaba esta tarde. Parece muy ligera y fina, tanto que daba la impresión de que no llevaba nada. —respondió Thranduil, haciendo contacto visual enarcando una ceja.

Elrond tragó saliva nervioso. Morwenna, a su lado, rápidamente desvió la conversación.

—La comida está deliciosa. —afirmó atrayendo la atención de sus pares. Elrond echó una mirada amable sobre ella y volvió a comer.

—Gracias por mencionarlo, Morwenna. —acotó el rey—. Debo reconocer lo mismo, nuestras doncellas se han esmerado esta noche. Te recomiendo probar la ensalada de pepino, Elrond. Está particularmente bien condimentada. —alabó Gil-Galad, tomando un sorbo de la bebida en su copa, y prosiguió con su plática militar.

Los ojos de Thranduil brillaron ante el comentario del rey y su hermana lo miró con desesperación, pero para cuando pudo reaccionar, ya era muy tarde.

—Sí, y debería esperar al postre, Elrond. De camino hacia aquí vi unos cuencos hasta el tope de bananas. Una fruta a la que usted debe estar acostumbrado.

—Tenga usted cuidado, Thranduil, —respondió el moreno, harto de los comentarios malintencionados—, su interés y gusto por las frutas y hortalizas grandes podría indigestarlo.

—Oh, no se preocupe, haré lo que usted me recomendó esta tarde. Podremos acompañar la comida con un té de berga... mota.

Morwenna dio un puntapie en la pierna de su hermano para hacerlo callar, mientras el elfo moreno, sorprendido, se tragó entero el pequeño tomate que se disponía a masticar y se ahogó. Comenzó a toser sonoramente, mientras los presentes daban cuenta de lo que ocurría y una de las elfas que servía los platos llegó corriendo con una copa de agua en la mano. Elrond bebió el contenido completo y respiró agitado frente a la mirada atónita y el murmullo de los comensales.

—Elrond, ¡Por Eru! Ten más cuidado. —aconsejó el rey, intentando llevar calma a sus súbditos y comprobando que su capitán estuviera a salvo.

—Lo siento, mi señor. —atinó a contestar el joven, secándose las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos producto del esfuerzo por respirar—. No ha sido el mejor de los días, y parece no estar destinado a mejorar en la noche... —masculló, ruborizado.

—Ya, está bien. —finalizó Gil-Galad alzando su mano indicando proseguir el banquete.

Morwenna miró severa a su hermano, desaprobando su actitud y se giró levemente hacia Elrond. Habló por lo bajo, para no interrumpir la charla del rey con su padre.

—Me disculpo por los comentarios completamente inapropiados de mi hermano y le prometo que no volverá a oírlos, al menos no en mi presencia.

Elrond giró su cabeza hacia ella. Morwenna expresaba compasión y ternura a pesar de su seriedad. El elfo suspiró intentando regularizar su respiración y ella, en un acto repentino posó su mano sobre la muñeca de Elrond, quien instantáneamente se calmó.

Nerviosa por el roce de su piel y el encuentro de sus miradas, Morwenna retiró la mano pidiendo disculpas y juntó ambas a la altura de su pecho, lo que a él le dio una impresión de inocencia pura y la imagen se le hizo encantadora. Sonrió levemente, casi sin control de sus expresiones faciales, perdido en el mar de los ojos de Morwenna.

Un segundo después, Thranduil, al otro lado de la mesa notando la actitud sospechosa de ambos, carraspeó obteniendo la atención de Elrond.

—Es su... Hermana. —afirmó el heraldo girando su rostro nuevamente a Morwenna y pestañeando varias veces seguidas, casi obligándose a dejar de mirarla así fuera por microsegundos.

—SÍ, Thranduil es mi hermano y aunque por su comportamiento parezca un niñito malcriado de solo cincuenta años, es mayor que yo por cinco. Y tenemos más que eso. —aclaró la rubia en un instante, dando a entender que tenía edad suficiente para... _¿Coquetear con él?_ pensó y se asombró por sus nuevas sensaciones al respecto—. Mi nombre es Morwenna Oropheriel y venimos de las tierras del sur, en Harlindon, aunque como bien aclaró mi padre anteriormente, somos elfos Sindar de Doriath.

El nombre de su ciudad natal sonó casi en un susurro de sus labios. Habían pasado largos años, sin embargo aun no podía hablar con seguridad sobre la caída de Doriath, a pesar de que los hechos hubieran ocurrido cuando ella tan solo era un bebé, y no guardara memorias del lugar, pero si recordaba en los años posteriores, el pesar y la oscuridad que había descendido sobre los corazones de su padre y su hermano por la muerte de su madre. Elrond dio cuenta de su pena e intentando devolver la cortesía del momento que habían compartido antes, tomó una flor de los adornos de la mesa y la extendió hacia Morwenna.

—Ha de haber conocido a mi madre entonces. —dijo entregándole la flor blanca y radiante como la luz que destilaba el cuerpo de la joven—. Déjeme presentarme, esta vez formalmente y volver a pedir disculpas sobre el horrendo episodio de esta tarde, el cual juro solemnemente no se volverá a repetir. Soy Elrond, hijo de Eärendil y Elwing, capitán de la guardia real aquí en Lindon, aunque la tierra que me vio nacer usted ha de conocerla a la perfección, pues mi madre dio a luz a gemelos en Arvenien, refugio del Sirion. Tal vez incluso nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado antes, pero no podamos recordarlo. —finalizó con una sonrisa franca.

Morwenna tomó la flor con un brillo especial en sus ojos y un cosquilleo curioso a la altura del estómago. Cuando sus dedos volvieron a rozar la piel de Elrond, un choque eléctrico y mágico le dio una comezón placentera que pronto le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

—Recuerdo a su madre, y un poco a su padre. Ambos eran almas formidables. Pero créame, señor, —llamó formal y se sonrojó de solo pensar lo que diría a continuación—, que si nuestro primer encuentro hubiera sido anterior al de esta tarde, no lo hubiera olvidado.

Elrond abrió un poco su boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. El muchacho se descubrió con la mente en blanco, sin saber qué responder ante el sutil cortejo de la joven. Por suerte, Gil-Galad reclamó su atención al hacerle una pregunta directa sobre las tropas que estaba entrenando, por las cuales Oropher había declarado sentir profunda curiosidad.

En realidad, el señor de los Sindar sabía lo suficiente sobre luchas y entrenamientos y no necesitaba que ningún muchachito le hablara de técnicas de batalla para aprender nada nuevo, pero mientras el rey hablaba de las maravillas de Forlindon, Oropher había podido divisar el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes, y había decidido que su hija ya había llegado demasiado lejos en la conversación con el capitán de la guardia.

Gil-Galad estaba encaminado a aceptar la salida de los Sindar de las tierras de Lindon y Oropher no permitiría que su hija sufriera alejada del amor de alguien que no estaba seguro pudiera ser para ella, al mismo tiempo que tenía la certeza que el rey de los Noldor no prescindiría de sus servicios para poder llevarlo al bosque con él. Decidió entonces fingir interés en las prácticas militares del hijo de Eärendil, cortando de raíz cualquier sentimiento que comenzara a crecer en el corazón de Morwenna.

Thranduil advirtió la jugada de su padre, sabiendo que, excelente militar como era, poco le importaba lo que Elrond tuviera para decir sobre sus tácticas, y con el afán de ayudarlo, se propuso entretener a su hermana hasta el fin de la velada con información académica sobre las flores que adornaban la mesa, las cuales sabía, serían de interés de la muchacha.


	6. Primer día

Morwenna se lanzó sobre su cama con una sonrisa amplia, aun sosteniendo la flor blanca que Elrond le había dado. Las doncellas se ocuparon de quitarle los zapatos y cepillar su cabello, mientras la joven suspiraba y reía por lo bajo, sin que las muchachas supieran qué ocurría. Unos minutos después, se durmió acariciando los pétalos blancos, suaves como terciopelo.

Cuando la mañana siguiente llegó, Elena corrió las cortinas de la ventana, y el sol irrumpió de golpe en sus ojos como un destello violento. De todas formas, en lugar de quejarse por lo temprano de su despertar, Morwenna dio un salto de la cama y corrió hacia el baúl donde guardaba todos sus vestidos.

—¿Qué debería ponerme hoy? —preguntó a su doncella, revolviendo entre las diferentes telas de colores.

—Buenos días, mi señora. —saludó Elena caminando hacia la rubia y le hizo dar cuenta de lo poco cortés que había sido en no saludar.

—Lo siento. ¡Buenos días, maravillosos días!—Se escuchó como un eco desde el baúl. Morwenna tenía medio cuerpo en el interior, intentando tomar una cinta rosa enredada en el fondo.

—Debería dejarme hacerlo por usted, ¿Qué necesita? —interrogó la elfa, poniéndose de rodillas junto a ella, y ayudándola a salir a la superficie.

—Hay un hermoso cinturón rosado de raso debajo de todos esos vestidos, y se vería magnífico con este atuendo blanco. —señaló, poniéndose de pie y yendo a buscar sus ropas al pie de la cama.

—Veo que quiere lucir sus mejores galas, ¿Desayunará con los nobles, milady? —indagó Elena.

—¡Oh, no! —Se sorprendió Morwenna y vio por la ventana que el sol estaba lo suficientemente alto como para que los elfos hubieran comenzado sus actividades en el reino—. Es que mi hermano comienza su entrenamiento en armas hoy, y quiero ir a alentarlo. —afirmó apresurada—. Elrond Eärendilion lo entrenará especialmente, es el capitán de la guardia de Lindon. —agregó con una felicidad rebosante y sospechosa mientras se colocaba esencia de madreselva detrás de las orejas—. Será todo un espectáculo, y no quiero perdérmelo. —finalizó.

Elena sonrió pícara y se acercó a ella para ayudarle a colocarse el vestido.

—Parece demasiado entusiasta por asistir a tal evento, pero le advertiré que debe apresurarse. Si milord estará allí, tenga por seguro que conseguir un puesto desde donde ver bien el entrenamiento será difícil y me temo que no pueda apreciar lo que le importa tanto... —aconsejó, adivinando que a Morwenna poco le importaba la técnica de su hermano para la lucha, pero si había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, a quien querría visitar y tenía la excusa perfecta.

Morwenna se giró a su doncella y la miró extrañada.

—¿Por qué el entrenamiento de mi hermano convocaría a tantos elfos? Ellos tienen sus actividades. —aseveró y volvió a girar mientras la doncella le ajustaba el cinto.

—Yo no dije que fueran los elfos quienes se pelearan por estar en primera fila para admirar su fina figura, su temple de acero en la lucha, y lo hermoso del brillo de su cabello bajo el sol... —Elena sonrió embobada y pronto se llevó las manos a su boca—. Le ruego me disculpe el atrevimiento. —susurró apenada.

—Oh... —atinó a decir Morwenna con confusión—. ¡Oh! —Se corrigió rápidamente y rió tomándole las manos a Elena—. Ya veo... Entonces debemos apresurarnos.

—¿Debemos? —repitió la doncella, tironeada a la entrada de la habitación por su señora.

—Por años creí que Thranduil era un elfo atípico y solitario, luego descubrí que solo era inmaduro. A mi hermano le gustan las elfas. ¿Puedes creerlo? —comentó divertida—. Cada ochenta o cien años lo descubro mirando a una elfa, pero nunca se acerca a ellas. Eso tiene que cambiar, y tú eres bonita, amable y muy leída. Prácticamente te criaron para ser noble, no por nada eres mi doncella de mayor confianza...

—Milady, ¿Qué insinúa? Milord es un elfo bello, inteligente e interesante, —indicó Elena resaltando las cualidades de Thranduil prendada de la imagen del elfo en su cabeza—, pero es un noble. Jamás pondría su atención en mí y mucho menos despertaría sus sentimientos por una doncella corriente como yo.

Morwenna se detuvo frente a la puerta, antes de salir al pasillo y se giró hacia Elena.

—Mi hermano es un elfo y tú eres una elfa. También sé que le gustan las morenas y a ti te gustan los rubios. A ti te gusta él, y a él... Él no sabe muy bien lo que le gusta, porque jamás despega los ojos de las plantas, los libros, las espadas, los vinos y las túnicas. Y si continúa así, no va a morirse, porque no podemos morir, pero será un elfo antiguo, decrépito y solterón... Aburrido, horrible.

Elena se mordió los labios ante la ocurrencia de la rubia. Esta se giró e intentó abrir la puerta.

—¡Milady! —reclamó la doncella.

—Elena... Iremos a ese entrenamiento. Ya. —amenazó Morwenna.

—No, no es eso... Es que... No se ha peinado.

Morwenna corrió hacia la cómoda y se vio al espejo. Elena creyó que la elfa se horrorizaría al verse con el cabello revoltoso sobre su cabeza, pero se sorprendió cuando la rubia tomó un cepillo y lo colocó en una canasta, junto con dos adornos de plata.

—¡Y tendremos la excusa perfecta! —Se alegró la muchacha—. No irás porque mi hermano te interese, porque aquí entre nos, —Se acercó a Elena susurrando—, cuanto más una elfa demuestra que gusta de mi hermano, más se aleja él de ella; irás porque... ¡Debes peinarme! ¡Ja!—exclamó orgullosa de sus planes—. Ahora, sí, —alegó acomodándose un poco el cabello alborotado en su coronilla—, estamos listas. De camino pediremos que nos alcancen una cesta de frutas para desayunar.

Ambas elfas salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron al claro donde se llevaban a cabo los entrenamientos de Elrond.

—Milady, usted no vino aquí solo a ser celestina, ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí, me interesa que Thranduil se enamore y deje de molestarme con Elaran. —mintió, pero sin convencer a Elena.

—Estaba usted demasiado feliz cuando fui a despertarla. —advirtió la doncella.

—La felicidad de mi hermano, es mi felicidad. —Volvió a mentir.

—Incluso anoche, cuando regresó de la cena estaba demasiado contenta...

—Es que... —Morwenna llevó sus ojos a un punto fijo a su izquierda—. ¡La comida era tan buena! ¡Tan exquisita, Elena!

—Regresó con una flor en su mano y se durmió acariciándola y cantando, milady. Disculpe mi atrevimiento nuevamente, pero voy a pedirle que me diga la verdad. Está usted enamorada, o al menos fascinada con un elfo. Y ese muchacho estará en el entrenamiento a donde nos dirigimos. Si acaso quiere mantener oculta su identidad, lo comprendo, no tiene porqué decírmelo, pero no me mienta. —finalizó con una reverencia.

Morwenna se le quedó viendo seria un momento, pero en cuestión de segundos suspiró y tomó a Elena de la mano.

—No puedo mentirte, ¡No a ti! ¡Te lo diré todo!

Ambas elfas continuaron su camino, mientras Morwenna no paraba de hablar de la velada de la noche anterior.

En el campo de entrenamiento, Thranduil se sentó sobre un pilar, alejado de los elfos que platicaban animados en el parque. Elrond aun no se había presentado, por lo que sus aprendices estaban a sus anchas, disfrutando sus últimos minutos antes de comenzar a recibir órdenes. Mientras jugaba con una de sus dagas, Thranduil percibió que un elfo se acercaba a él.

—Usted ha de ser el elfo Sindar... Mi nombre es Lindir, buenos días. El capitán me pidió que lo ayude a colocarse esta armadura. —aclaró el muchacho con una reverencia, soltando el peto en el suelo. Thranduil levantó la vista y asintió.

—Elrond dijo que me prestaría una de las suyas, pero no he tardado en notar que nuestras contexturas físicas son diferentes. —mencionó poniéndose de pie—. No veo cómo un elfo tan alto y de espalda ancha como yo podría caber en sus armaduras.

Lindir rió por lo bajo.

—Elrond es un Peredhil, por eso es algo más pequeño que el resto. De hecho, tomó su decisión de permanecer como elfo hace años, luego de que su gemelo Elros decidiera morar entre los humanos como uno más de los suyos. pero no se preocupe, encontraremos la forma de que esté cómodo. —dijo desajustando las correas a los costados de la armadura.

Lindir ayudó a Thranduil a colocarse una armadura dorada. Al mirarse, el rubio descubrió que si bien ese color no le quedaba mal, el día que hicieran una a su medida, pediría que fuera plateada, puesto que el dorado se vería demasiado brillante y llamaría mucho la atención.

—Gracias, Lindir... —Thranduil entrecerró los ojos esperando una respuesta.

—Hijo de nadie importante, señor. —sonrió el elfo. Thranduil asintió riendo.

—Thranduil Oropherion. —resonó en todo el campo. Elrond había llegado al campo de buen humor y decidió que el entrenamiento comenzaría con un duelo entre ambos—. Bienvenido a mi campamento de lucha, ¿Listo para mostrar sus habilidades a sus compañeros?

Todos los elfos se formaron serios en una hilera. Lindir imitó la postura de sus pares y Thranduil se acercó de mala gana a Elrond. Mirando por encima de su hombro descubrió un gran grupo de elfas atestadas en una esquina.

—¿Aquí también hace una demostración de sus dotes, señor? —preguntó Thranduil desenfundando su espada.

—Aquí venimos a aprender, señor. No a hacer bromas. —Elrond se puso en guardia y aguardó el ataque del Sindar.

—Me refiero a que contamos con la presencia de las elfas de la corte. —dijo señalándolas con la punta de su arma—. Solo quiero saber si es recurrente por sus prácticas nudistas u ocasional por la suma a sus filas de mi escultural figura. —bromeó.

Elrond se giró y a sus espaldas descubrió a las elfas, atentas a lo que estaba por suceder para no perderse ningún detalle. Su orgullo se vio un poco herido cuando reparó en que la mayoría de ellas tenía los ojos puestos en Thranduil, admirándolo como si el rubio fuera un Silmaril devuelto a la tierra. Aunque entre todas ellas, una joven rubia se abría camino buscando la mejor ubicación para ver el entrenamiento. Al encontrar su espacio, Elrond reparó en que esta fijó automáticamente su mirada en él y no en su hermano. El capitán devolvió una sonrisa alegre a Morwenna, ladeando su cabeza y esta levantó su mano, devolviendo un tímido saludo. Elrond entonces se giró y prosiguió con su actividad.

—Primero pruebe que puede defenderse, y luego responderé sus dudas.

Los elfos de la clase rieron por lo bajo. Elrond hizo una mueca socarrona echando una mirada sobre Narbeth y Haemir. Ambos elfos se cruzaron de brazos, divertidísimos con su nuevo compañero.

—El cinturón que vimos en el mercado a que el nuevo gana el duelo. —susurró Narbeth a Lindir. Este lo miró serio.

—El prendedor de hoja del mismo puesto a que Elrond lo destroza. —respondió el joven.

—Hecho. Prepara la bolsa de monedas.

—Mejor tú comienza a contar... Pregunté lo que valía y no es nada barato.

Thranduil atacó con su espada en alto...


	7. Fuera de lugar

Thranduil cayó al suelo de rodillas y cuando intentó levantarse, el filo de la espada de Elrond se detuvo en su cuello.

—Muerto. —dijo el de cabellos oscuros al hijo de Oropher y quitó la espada para que Thranduil pudiera levantarse.

El rubio se incorporó pesado y en un giro sobre su eje blandió su espada en el aire. Elrond esquivó la estocada y tomó con rapidez el brazo de Thranduil, golpeó con el pomo de su espada el codo de su oponente y este soltó su arma. Con el otro brazo volvió a colocar el filo cerca del rostro del Sindar.

—Muerto. —repitió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Thranduil comenzaba a enfadarse, era la cuarta vez que perdía al enfrentarse al hijo de Eärendil. Elrond lo soltó y caminó de regreso a su sitio, dándole la espalda. El hijo de Oropher entonces vio la desventaja del capitán y corrió todo lo sigiloso que pudo hacia él. Tomó una daga y atacó a Elrond por la espalda, colocando el cuchillo en su garganta.

—Muerto. —susurró enojado en su oído. Elrond sonrió nuevamente, posando esta vez sus ojos sobre Morwenna, quien observaba la escena cubriéndose los labios.

—Efectivamente, Thranduil. Estaba usted muerto antes de llegar a sacar esa cuchilla. —aseguró Elrond.

—No es cierto. —acusó el rubio.

—Solo le doy la espalda a mi enemigo cuando estoy seguro de que está muerto. —reconoció el capitán de la guardia, girando levemente su cabeza hacia Thranduil y haciendo contacto visual con él—. Regla número uno de los enfrentamientos, Thranduil: Siempre alberga un punto débil detrás. Y tenga cuidado con no pasar de largo a su oponente.

—¿Disculp...?

Elrond tomó con fuerza los brazos de Thranduil y empujó recargando al elfo sobre su espalda. En un movimiento ágil, el rubio voló sobre su cabeza y se estrelló de espaldas sobre la hierba.

—Mh... —musitó y se acercó a un dolorido Thranduil, aun en el suelo—. Como dije... ¡Muerto!

Las elfas aplaudieron mientras Elrond las reverenciaba divertido. Thranduil entonces se sentó en la hierba y se sacudió las manos llenas de tierra.

—Su padre ha de haber estado orgulloso de que aprendiera tan bien. —mencionó.

Todos los elfos hicieron silencio. Elrond se acercó a él mirándolo muy serio. Thranduil no dio cuenta en el momento de lo que había dicho, que provocara la incomodidad repentina que comenzaba a flotar en el aire.

—Si mi padre hubiera sabido de quién estaba aprendiendo y hubiera visto en lo que eso me iba a convertir en cuestiones de lucha y letalidad, me hubiera temido. —admitió Elrond con un suspiro. Acto seguido le tendió la mano a Thranduil y lo ayudó a levantarse—. Pero no solo aprendí a matar... También me enseñaron a tener compasión, y alguna que otra cosa que aprendí luego de unirme a las filas de su majestad, Gil-Galad. —finalizó sonriente, alejándose.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Thranduil, al notar que los elfos aun permanecían en silencio—. No pensé en lo que iba a decir antes de hablar, es evidente que mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar.

Elrond volteó hacia él y negó amable desentendiéndose del asunto. Los elfos tenían su versión sobre su secuestro y el de su hermano a manos de Maedhros y Maglor, pero Elrond bien sabía en su interior lo que había ocurrido, pues a diferencia de los demás, lo había vivido en carne propia y había sido de Maglor de quien había aprendido todo lo que hoy lo hacía el eficiente capitán de la guardia en Lindon... A pesar del dolor por su sorpresiva y severa infancia, no tenía nada que disculparle a Thranduil.

—Lindir, ayuda a nuestro nuevo aprendiz a quitarse la armadura. —ordenó sin dejar de mirarlo y decidió cambiar de tema—. Peleas bien, Thranduil Oropherion y estoy seguro que si me retaras a un duelo sin armadura, no tendría muchas chances, pero aquí has venido para aprender a moverte con un peso extra a cuestas. —declaró, y el Sindar notó el cambio de trato. Ya no se refería a él como señor—. Somos ligeros, y eso nos hace más hábiles, rápidos y eficientes para la lucha. Pero la protección que usamos para nuestros cuerpos no lo es. —evidenció con su mano cuando Lindir dejó caer el peto de la armadura, que se incrustó en la hierba—. Tienes que aprender a mantener el equilibrio con todo eso encima. Anhelo que nunca debamos pasar por algo así otra vez, pero si la guerra toca nuestras puertas, tendrás que salir a pelear protegido y si no sabes moverte como si tú y tu armadura fueran uno, estarás muerto antes del primer parpadeo en batalla.

Thranduil asintió. A pesar de haber sido humillado por el capitán de Lindon al perder reiteradas veces en el duelo, debió reconocer que este tenía razón. Thranduil había sido entrenado especialmente por su padre y los mejores guerreros de Doriath, pero jamás había llevado tanto peso encima. Por esa razón, al intentar aplicar todas las prácticas que dominaba a la perfección, había sido ampliamente superado por Elrond.

—Muy bien, —voceó el capitán, obteniendo la atención de los presentes—, ya se divirtieron viendo la habilidad que tienen los Sindar para barrer la hierba con el trasero. —bromeó y Thranduil rió a la par de los elfos descubriendo que Elrond también tenía un lado divertido—. Tuvieron suficiente descanso, a trabajar. Pónganse en grupos de tres, practicarán con dos espadas hoy.

Mientras los aprendices se organizaban, Elrond se acercó a las elfas que veían el espectáculo.

—Curioso en verdad, —detalló enlazando las manos en su espalda e inclinándose levemente a ellas—, usualmente mis clases no atraen al público. ¿Qué sabes de esto, Thranduil? —preguntó, percibiendo que el rubio estaba cerca de él. Las elfas rieron coquetas.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver, señor. —afirmó el joven y se acercó a su hermana—. Aunque de esto, —dijo señalándola y robando una manzana de su cuenco—, si soy responsable. ¿Qué haces aquí, Morwenna?

Elrond se acercó a ellos y observó a la elfa con una sonrisa tierna que no pudo ocultar. Pronto comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo a la altura del pecho, como si su cuerpo se preparara para darle un escalofrío. Ella bajó la vista sonrojada.

—Desconocía que tuviera interés en la lucha con espada, señorita. —esbozó intentando calmar sus nervios. Morwenna jugó con la tela de su vestido sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con Elrond. Esa mañana estaba particularmente radiante y su armadura color cobre le daba un aspecto mucho más elegante que la noche anterior.

—Ignora muchas cosas de mí, señor. Pero en esta ocasión solo vinimos a alentar a mi hermano, a pesar del humillante resultado. —mintió abriendo la palma de su mano cerca de Elena, quien trenzaba un mechón del cabello de la elfa—. ¿Recuerdas a Elena, verdad? Me comentó que está orgullosa de tu desempeño a pesar de la derrota. —inquirió posando los ojos sobre su hermano. Thranduil dio un sonoro mordisco a su manzana. Cualquiera hubiera notado que lo hizo de un golpe, descolocado por la pregunta de Morwenna.

Thranduil masticó despacio, como si jamás quisiera tragar el trozo de manzana para tener que responder. Elrond lo miró de reojo saboreando la vergüenza que el sindar sentía en aquel momento.

—Su doncella hace un trabajo exquisito con su cabello. —Se atrevió a decir el hijo de Eärendil, para quebrar el silencio—. Luce muy bien esa hebilla, aunque si me permite el atrevimiento, las gemas que llevaba anoche se le veían mejor. Me parece usted muy hermosa y esas piedras solo resaltaron la belleza de la joya que usted es. —largó de golpe. Cuando reparó en que lo que había pensado, efectivamente lo había puesto en palabras, dio media vuelta y se alejó apresurado y sorprendido por la valentía de atreverse a decir cosa semejante en voz alta.

Solo había pasado un día y aquella elfa había logrado que Elrond perdiera la compostura. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Se preguntó de camino al centro del jardín donde sus aprendices chocaban espadas concentrados en sus tareas.

Morwenna levantó la vista hacia Elrond con los ojos brillando de alegría y lo vio alejarse. Respiró nerviosa, intentando gritarle algo... Aunque creía que ninguna palabra podría expresar correctamente lo que estaba sintiendo sin acabar desbordándose en un monólogo de sentimientos profundos que tal vez asustarían al muchacho.

—Una joya... —susurró y rió por lo bajo girándose a su doncella.

Thranduil finalmente tragó el trozo de manzana y se dirigió al centro del campamento sin mediar palabra. Instantáneamente observó la fruta en su mano y sintió deseos de hacérsela tragar entera a Elrond. Se acercó severo y abrió ligeramente la boca como si de ella fuese a echar fuego. El capitán de la guardia levantó ambas manos a la altura del pecho y lo observó en una mezcla de extrañeza y temor.

—No sé lo que me ocurrió. —Se excusó—. O quizás sí... —murmuró ladeando la cabeza, intentando comprender su acción. La expresión de su rostro mutó a perplejidad—. Quizás sí...

—No tienes idea de lo que haces, hijo de Eärendil. —amenazó Thranduil.

—¿Y tú sí? —preguntó Elrond mirando a los ojos azules del Sindar.

—Si le vuelves a dirigir la palabra a mi hermana para decir otra cosa que no pertenezca a una plática formal, te lo demostraré. —advirtió molesto.

—¿Algún problema, Elrond? —Narbeth se acercó espada en mano a ambos elfos. Había visto la rabia en los ojos de Thranduil y no dejaría solo a su capitán y amigo en aquella afrenta. Pronto, Haemir y Lindir se unieron al grupo.

—Su capitán está metiendo sus narices donde no debe. —explicó Thranduil. Elrond negó confundido.

—Solo hice un comentario inocente. No sabía que los Sindar fueran tan reservados... O celosos. —masculló.

—¡¿A quién le dices celoso?! —recriminó.

—Thran... —llamó su hermana.

Al ver la aparente discusión a la distancia, decidió cruzar el campo de lucha y plantarse a sus espaldas. El sindar se giró a Morwenna y la vio apenado, realmente no deseaba coartar el crecimiento de sus sentimientos, pero su deber y el pedido de su padre al finalizar la cena habían hecho que el muchacho se convirtiera en un pequeño monstruo. Morwenna no comprendía del todo su actitud... ¿Por qué se permitía bromear sobre Elaran y había sido su confidente cuando la elfa había reconocido estar siendo cortejada por el caballero, pero ahora armaba un escándalo por un comentario inocente de un elfo por el que ella comenzaba a despertar sentimientos profundos? Echó una última mirada de desaprobación sobre él y se adelantó.

—Disculpe la actitud de mi hermano, señor. No sé qué ha podido ocurrir, jamás reacciona así. —justificó, quedando entre medio de Elrond y Thranduil. Al ver a la muchacha, Narbeth, Lindir y Haemir enfundaron sus espadas.

—Le ruego me disculpe usted a mí, señorita. Mi comentario ha estado fuera de lugar... Como todo lo que me ha ocurrido desde que usted llegó a este reino. —Se excusó Elrond bajando la vista. Últimamente lo único que podía sentir era vergüenza.

Morwenna no quería irse. Sintió unas repentinas ganas de contradecirlo, de tomar sus manos y hacerle saber que no había hecho nada malo, que ella estaba realmente feliz de escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras de su boca. Pero esa acción hubiera revuelto más las aguas, por lo que tomó a su hermano del brazo y se lo llevó de allí. No obstante, antes de abandonar el campo, Thranduil se volvió hacia Elrond y dijo:

—Espero que considere seguir dictándome clases. Al parecer tengo mucho que aprender. —reconoció. El heraldo de Lindon levantó la vista y asintió serio.

—Consideraré también que ambos tomemos clases de buenos modales. —ironizó.

Thranduil quiso reír, pero las palabras de su padre retumbaron en su cabeza: «Con cualquier otro elfo, menos con el hijo de Eärendil.» Por lo que asintió y se alejó. Aun así, Elrond percibió la buena voluntad del joven Sindar.


	8. Primera carta

Elena abandonó la habitación de Morwenna por expreso pedido de Thranduil, luego de que esta fuese a atender el toque de su puerta y se lo encontrara de frente muy serio. Hizo unos cuantos pasos por el corredor cuando vio a un elfo moreno caminar hacia ella, al parecer decidido a hablarle.

En la habitación de los nobles, Morwenna se paró junto a la ventana, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

—Estoy decepcionada. —espetó de prisa, sin esperar que Thranduil hablara.

—Yo también. —confesó el rubio, sentándose en el taburete que ella tenía frente a la cómoda para peinarse. Morwenna se giró perpleja.

—¡¿Tú?! —exclamó cerrando los puños al costado de su cuerpo—. ¡No tienes derecho ni razón para decepcionarte por el comentario que un elfo tan respetable como Elrond me ha hecho! —reprimió señalando la puerta—. ¡No dijo nada malo, Thranduil! Además, es mi responsabilidad ofenderme o no al respecto, y no me viste disgustada, sino todo lo contrario, por lo que no entiendo tu actitud. ¡Te comportaste como todo un bruto, ahora mismo irás con él y le pedirás disculpas!

Thranduil bufó molesto.

—¿Elfo respetable? Llevamos dos días aquí y ya está declarándote su amor. ¡Qué facilidad la suya para enamorarse! —declaró llevándose las manos a la cadera—. No es respetable, es un maldito desubicado. —escupió con rabia.

Morwenna hirvió de rabia.

—¡¿Desde cuando te importa tanto quién me corteja y en qué momento?! ¡Tú no eres así, Thranduil! ¡Eres mi hermano bromista, mi compañero, mi confidente! ¡El primero en apoyar a mis pretendientes, incluso si yo no deseo lo mismo que ellos! ¿O qué? ¿Acaso esto son celos?

—¡¿Celos?! ¿Por qué sentiría celos? —El rubio negó con rapidez y echó una mirada confusa sobre su hermana. Se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda contra la cómoda en una medida desesperada por encontrar el apoyo en su cuerpo, que en verdad necesitaba para creerse lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Acaso crees que soy un rarito de esos? Que quieren... Ya sabes... —insinuó inclinando la cabeza—. Con sus hermanas.

—¡No! —gritó Morwenna con una imagen traumática en su mente y se cubrió los ojos—. Lo que digo... —soltó con un suspiro intentando calmarse—, es que hace días bromeabas sobre Elaran, encantando de lo que ocurría, pero ahora Elrond hace un comentario inocente, y que no me ha caído mal, y reaccionas como un loco. ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada ha cambiado. —Se excusó el rubio, con la advertencia de su padre retumbando en sus oídos—. Pero lo que hizo estuvo fuera de lugar, tienes que reconocerlo.

—¿Y tú no? Tú no estuviste fuera de lugar... ¡Lo amenazaste frente a todo el campo de entrenamiento solo porque dijo que era bella! ¿Qué ocurriría si algún día me vieras besándome con él? —preguntó Morwenna y Thranduil antes de terminar la pregunta se paró de un salto.

—¡Le cortaré la cabeza de cuajo si se te acerca con esas intenciones! —amenazó furioso.

—¡¿Por qué?! —inquirió ella. Thranduil suspiró hartó del asunto y esquivó su mirada—. Dime, porqué. Tú no eres así, Thran... —dijo obligándolo a mirarla, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y girándolo hacia ella con suavidad.

El mayor se debatió entre decir la verdad o seguir ocultando las órdenes de su padre. Le dolía no poder alentar los sentimientos de su hermana, pero más le dolía que ella pareciera estar prendándose del único elfo al cual su padre le había prohibido acercarse. «¿Por qué siempre ocurre igual? ¿Por qué debemos enamorarnos del imposible?» Se preguntó mirando a su hermana a los ojos, en un silencio que no se dispuso a quebrar.

—Enamorarte de él implica un costo, un precio que no quiero debas pagar. —susurró apenado.

—¿Cuál es ese precio? —Quiso saber Morwenna.

—Romperte en mil pedazos. —admitió Thranduil soltándose. Morwenna entrecerró los ojos y negó incrédula.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Jamás te has enamorado. —acusó.

—Sé lo que es perder a quien amas. —interrumpió serio—. Tú no recuerdas, pero yo si... Los gritos, la sangre, el caos... Madre tendida en el suelo cerca de tu cuna con otros elfos. Padre luchando a las puertas de nuestra casa, dándome tiempo para cargarte y llevarte lejos. Éramos pequeños. No tenía idea de si lo lograría, si no te perdería en el camino, si sería capaz de cargarte con solo cinco años. No sabía nada de la vida, pero ya había perdido a madre y siquiera tuve tiempo de llorarla o despedirla... Y ahora, tal vez aun no sepa lo hermoso que es, pero conozco el dolor que trae amar a alguien y no dejaré que lo sufras.

Thranduil tragó saliva angustiado. Levantó el mentón serio y le dio la espalda a su hermana, para que no viera sus lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos. Ella aguardó en silencio por un momento.

—Hablas como si supieras que fuera a perderlo. He oído que es un medio elfo, pero se le dio la oportunidad de elegir y eligió nuestra raza. Será inmortal. Y lo entiendo... Nada nos asegura que sobrevivamos a todas las edades del mundo, pero ¿Acaso no es un riesgo que vale la pena correr? —esbozó acariciando la espalda de Thranduil. Este se giró a ella, ya repuesto de su pena.

—No te enamores de él, Morwe... —aconsejó.

—¿No te lo dijeron todavía? No eliges de quien enamorarte. Solo ocurre.

Thranduil echó una mirada comprensiva sobre su hermana y la rodeó con sus brazos. La atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza y cariño.

—Entonces no te enamores de él... Tan rápido. Hazlo de a poquito, de a dos o tres siglos. —sonrió ante la risa fresca de Morwenna, mientras ella aferraba sus manos a su espalda—. Me disculparé con él por amenazarlo, pero le pediré que se lo tome con calma... Y que solo te corteje si padre no está presente.

—¿Y eso por qué? —cuestionó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Porque... —dudó Thranduil arrastrando la letra e, intentando buscar una excusa creíble—. Yo lo amenacé solo por decir que eras bonita, pero padre lo matará.

—Es el capitán de la guardia de Lindon, protegido de Gil-Galad, e hijo de Eärendil. Prácticamente un noble de alta alcurnia. ¿Acaso podría esperar algo mejor? O tal vez quiera que me una a Elaran... Escudero de Harlindon. —masculló comparando las virtudes de Elrond con las de su antiguo pretendiente.

—Al menos Elaran será fácil de llevar al bosque. —murmuró Thranduil entre dientes.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que si no me baño no me darán postre. —aclaró dando un beso en la frente de su hermana y caminando apresurado hacia la salida—. Te veo luego, hermanita. Me alegra que nuestros problemas quedaran solucionados.

—Pero Thranduil...

—¡También te amo! —exclamó el elfo cerrando la puerta tras él.

Al dirigirse a su habitación, Thranduil se topó con Elena, quien caminaba apresurada hacia el pasillo de su hermana. La detuvo con su mano extendida.

—Claro que te recuerdo. —respondió a la pregunta que Morwenna había hecho en el campo de entrenamiento, confundiendo a la elfa—. Gracias por apoyarme hoy. Prometo que la próxima vez, yo ganaré ese duelo. Espero que estés ahí para verlo. —afirmó, seductor.

Elena asintió con las mejillas encendidas en rojo y siguió su camino cabizbaja. Thranduil sabía que no la amaba, ni lo haría, pero las palabras de su hermana habían caído con peso sobre su mente. ¿Acaso enamorarse no era un riesgo que valdría la pena correr? Ella le agradaba y sabía que la elfa opinaba lo mismo sobre él, así que... ¿Por qué no intentar abrirse a nuevas sensaciones?

Nuevas sensaciones fueron las que se removieron en su vientre cuando llegó a su habitación y encontró a Elrond llamando a su puerta. El moreno se giró al oír pasos y lo vio.

—¡Ah! —emitió con una sonrisa—. Supuse que no había nadie porque estabas tardando en abrir la puerta, pero tenía que insistir. Quería devolverte esto. —dijo extendiendo la túnica que Thranduil le había prestado—. Y pedir disculpas.

—Te la regalo. —respondió Thranduil echando una mirada rápida sobre su prenda.

—Oh vamos, ya te dije que siento mucho lo que ocurrió. Y respecto de la túnica, está lavada. —afirmó Elrond adivinando la razón por la que el rubio quería obsequiar su ropa.

—Da igual. —acotó seco—. Cada vez que la use te recordaré desnudo en el parque.

—Deberías agradecerme por dejarte tan inolvidable primera impresión. —anunció arqueando una ceja.

Thranduil aguantó su cara de piedra lo más que pudo, pero acabó estallando en risas, logrando que Elrond también riera y relajando el ambiente.

—Oye, —dijo el rubio secándose las lágrimas—, yo también lamento lo que ocurrió hoy temprano.

—No sé cuál de los dos lo lamenta más. —suspiró Elrond.

—Seguramente yo. —Se repuso Thranduil—. No has dicho nada que no fuera verdad, además.

—No fue lo que dije, sino la forma, lo sé. —admitió el joven—. Lo dejé salir como un torrente y me alejé de pronto como si el viento me arrastrara, para no tener que encontrarme con su respuesta. Estoy apenado, lo estoy desde el mismísimo instante en que comencé a admirar su belleza. Apenas la conozco; es completamente inapropiado y no fue lo que me enseñaron, ¡Pero es que no lo pude evitar! —Se reprendió a sí mismo—. No sé lo que ocurre, y admito que eres la última persona con la que quiero discutir esto, pero...

—Ya. —Thranduil lo detuvo con su manos en alto—. Hazme un favor: Ahórrame un dolor de cabeza y no cortejes a mi hermana en mi presencia; especialmente frente a mi padre. Y llévate esa túnica. Si sigo viéndola tendré pesadillas. Mañana retomaré mis clases y de verdad no quiero tener la imagen de mi maestro sin prenda alguna en la cabeza.

—Eso no volverá a ocurrir, lo juro. Nada de lo que mencionas. —aseguró el moreno y Thranduil rió de nuevo, sin que el capitán comprendiera el motivo.

—Bien. Pero no me gustas, Elrond. ¡Acéptalo y deja de cortejarme! ¡No comprarás mi amor con esa baratija! —exclamó con gracia y cerró de un portazo.

El capitán retrocedió sorprendido sin entender lo que acababa de pasar. Detrás suyo escuchó las carcajadas de sus amigos y los silbidos de Narbeth.

—Ay, Eru, ¿Por qué? —murmuró con los ojos en blanco.

Thranduil al otro lado de la puerta se descostillaba de risa. Había visto a los elfos antes que Elrond y decidió seguir jugándole bromas.

En su habitación, Morwenna se disponía a abrir la carta que Elena le había entregado, la que había sido entregada a la doncella por Lindir, y que llevaba una misiva de puño y letra de Elrond. La primera carta que le llegaría de él y la que inauguraría el cofre de plata que la elfa compraría posteriormente para guardar sus palabras bajo llave.

_Grabo en tinta lo que no me atrevo a decirle a sus ojos por miedo a naufragar en ese mar azul que tiene por mirada. No sé lo que usted ha hecho, Morwenna, pero crea en mis palabras cuando digo que estoy profundamente apenado por el arrebato de sentimientos que presenció esta mañana. Aunque también ha de saber que no me arrepiento... No puedo volver el tiempo atrás para deshacer todos nuestros encuentros, pero si pudiera, tampoco lo haría. No movería ni un solo papel de aquellas escenas, por miedo a que al regresar a mi presente, no la encuentre y deba vivir con un recuerdo que dude si fue real, o si usted acaso solo es una ninfa danzando en mi imaginación, creada para mitigar la soledad y para el propio deleite de mi alma._

_No aguardaré por una respuesta suya, porque no la necesito. Lo que usted ha provocado en mí no lo borrará una misiva de rechazo, ni su silencio perpetuo. Pero no se equivoque y me vea como un muchacho cargoso que hará de su vida un infierno. Llevaré en completo secreto este sentimiento que usted despierta en mi pecho cada vez que la veo. No la molestaré con mis halagos, no perturbaré su paz con mi insistencia lastimera. Soy consciente de que amar no es una cuestión de un día o dos, pero usted ha logrado que comience a hacerme preguntas de un asunto que creía olvidado: Mi capacidad de sentir y ser removido fuertemente por otro espíritu al que no sea de mi entero agrado llamarlo amigo. No sé quién es usted, y aun no descubro quién será en mi porvenir, pero hoy puedo afirmar que usted no es alguien a quien yo quisiera llamar solo amiga._

_Así que antes de despedirme, he de pedirle un favor: Ayúdeme a sobrellevar este peso sin convertirse en una eterna tortura. Si acaso usted no consiente mis sentimientos, si no me considera digno de sus palabras de amor más hermosas, entonces evite nuestros encuentros. No acuda a mis clases, ignore mi presencia en los eventos que debamos atender sin opción, y por sobre todas las cosas, no responda esta carta. Deje que esta brasa se apague, no convierta en fuego lo que luego deba dejar consumir con aflicción. _

_Suyo hasta el fin de los días,  
Elrond._

Morwenna corrió tropezando con la tela de su vestido y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Colgada del picaporte le gritó a su doncella, que caminaba despreocupada alejándose del pasillo de los nobles:

—¡Elena! ¡Necesito papel y tinta! ¡Debo enviar una carta y es urgente!


	9. Los hábiles zorros

Elrond se sacudió la tierra del pantalón y arremetió contra el estómago desnudo de Thranduil, derribándolo esta vez a él. Ambos rodaron por la hierba forcejeando y parecía que el moreno llevaba las de ganar, pero con un codazo en la mandíbula, el hijo de Oropher se deshizo rápidamente de él.

El rubio giró sobre sus espaldas y se arrastró para alcanzar su espada, caída entre medio de un matorral. El hijo de Eärendil tiró de su pie y logró arrastrarlo hasta él, pero en cuanto Thranduil se dio vuelta colocó su espada al costado de su mentón.

—¡Muerto! —exclamó triunfante el Sindar. Elrond bufó cansado y soltó las piernas de Thranduil.

—Tenía razón. —afirmó el de cabellos oscuros—. Sin armadura no tengo ni una sola chance contra ti. Fue una gran pelea. —Elrond extendió la mano a Thranduil y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ambos elfos se felicitaron chocando sus hombros.

A unos escasos metros, Lindir aplaudía encantado con el espectáculo. En su cuello brillaba el broche de hoja que había ganado en la apuesta por el primer duelo de Elrond y Thranduil. A su lado, Narbeth daba saltos de júbilo mofándose de Haemir, quien había apostado por su capitán esta vez, y por ende debía comprar el cinturón que Narbeth tanto quería.

—¡Ah, ya cálmate! —clamó Haemir tirando de la túnica de su amigo y sentándolo por el envión—. Thranduil, es una técnica excelente la tuya. —reconoció—. Te mereces un trago. Ven, siéntate a compartir una botella con estos humildes servidores. —añadió sacudiendo una pequeña damajuana.

El hijo de Oropher no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces. Rápidamente se acercó a ellos y tomó un sorbo de vino del pico de la botella. Los tres elfos, sentados en la hierba, vitorearon la acción. La comitiva de los Sindar llevaba ya dos meses en el norte de Lindon, aprovisionándose para el viaje que emprenderían en cuanto Gil-Galad lo ordenara. Tiempo suficiente para que Thranduil se disculpara ante Elrond, y el capitán de la guardia hiciera su parte, permitiéndose así formar una entrañable relación de amistad en la que ambos aprendían del otro. El rubio seguía acudiendo a las clases del hijo de Eärendil, y este dedicaba los atardeceres a compartir sabiduría con el hijo de Oropher, intercambiando conocimientos de botánica, arte y arquería. Por aquellos días, los jóvenes habían llegado a un acuerdo respecto a Morwenna. Ninguno hablaría de ella al otro, lo que posibilitó que hubiera confianza suficiente como para que Elrond quisiera presentar a sus amigos al Sindar y sumarlo así al grupo no solo como aprendiz, sino también como compañero de aventuras.

Aquella tarde, mientras los jóvenes disfrutaban de una merienda en el bosque, Elrond percibió movimiento en la cercanía y decidió investigar sin decirle a sus amigos. Se adentró entre la espesa hierba y salió de detrás de un árbol, espada en mano, provocando un sobresalto en Morwenna, quien soltó su cuaderno de dibujos, regando el bosque de hojas con bocetos por todo el lugar.

—¡Oh, lo siento tanto! —Se disculpó el elfo y enfundó su espada—. Creí que era usted un intruso, estaba haciendo mucho ruido.

—Yo estab... Y-yo... —balbuceó Morwenna intentando mantener sus ojos en el rostro de Elrond.

—¿Está aquí sola? —Quiso saber el joven.

—Si. —asintió rápido y de pronto negó—. No. O sea sí, pero... —ladeó la cabeza muy distraída. Elrond imitó su acción como un espejo y la observó confuso—. Mi doncella viene detrás de mí, —aclaró girando levemente—. Se detuvo a pedir más leña, ya sabe, —agregó volviéndose a él—, los días son cálidos pero las noches se están volviendo más frías. —Morwenna no soportó más mantenerle la mirada a Elrond y bajó la vista hacia su pecho. Al segundo respiró nerviosa y giró su cabeza al costado, intentando poner su atención en algo más que no fuera el cuerpo del joven—. Oh, ¡Mis dibujos! —Advirtió exagerando el tono de voz luego de levantar uno de los papeles del suelo.

—¡Es cierto! —Dio cuenta, Elrond, quien hasta ese momento había quedado prendado de la actitud dispersa de Morwenna, aunque sin descubrir la razón de su distracción—. Lo lamento, señorita. Déjeme ayudarle. —agregó solícito, comenzando a juntar las hojas del suelo.

Ya repuesta del susto, Morwenna quedó petrificada viendo la soltura con la que Elrond se movía a su alrededor sin camisa, como si no hubiera dado cuenta de la falta de sus prendas superiores, lo cual, en efecto era lo que había ocurrido. Aun era de día y el sol acariciaba la piel de los elfos con su brisa tibia.

Morwenna se mordió los labios inconscientemente mirando la curva en los fuertes brazos del elfo. Sin despegar los ojos de su figura, recorrió los músculos que se marcaban en su espalda como pinceladas de un gran artista y con particular interés posó su vista en los dos hoyitos al final de esta, cerca de su cadera. Cuando Elrond se giró hacia ella para devolverle la primera tanda de papeles que había juntado, la elfa casi desfallece notando sus abdominales. La forma en la que su cabello despeinado le caía por los hombros y la tierra seca que aun se le aferraba a su pecho por la lucha en el suelo con Thranduil, lograron que Morwenna emitiera un pequeño soplido cuando Elrond se acercó a ella.

La muchacha tomó los papeles y los aferró contra su pecho. Elrond, despreocupado, con toda su atención puesta en encontrar cada uno de los dibujos de la rubia, no reparó en su expresión embobada hasta que encontró un papel que llamó su atención y se lo llevó a la elfa, junto con los faltantes.

—¿Soy... Yo? —preguntó señalando su retrato de perfil, con un arco extendido a punto de disparar una flecha. Al mirar a Morwenna a los ojos, notó que asentía fuera de sí—. Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? —mencionó con un dejo de preocupación extendiendo su mano para tocarla, aunque pronto recordó que su carta no había sido contestada, por lo que demostrarle sus sentimientos no sería una opción viable. Ya lo había dicho en la carta, no la molestaría, y aunque su rechazo aun le doliera, había aceptado que lo mejor para él sería evitar pensar en ella más de la cuenta y por supuesto, no se lo haría saber, ni volvería siquiera a insinuarse.

—¿Por qué... Cuando nos vemos a usted siempre le falta ropa? —susurró Morwenna y Elrond se miró el cuerpo. Descubriendo su torso desnudo, imitó la acción de la elfa y se llevó los dibujos de la joven al pecho, carraspeando con incomodidad.

—Discúlpeme. —Se excusó y corrió lejos de ella.

¿Sería aquello posible? ¿Cuánta más vergüenza debería pasar hasta que Oropher decidiera marchar con su comitiva fuera de Lindon y Elrond estuviera por fin libre de bochornosos encuentros con la hija del Sindar? Aunque al pensarlo, también dio cuenta de que al marcharse del reino, no volvería a ver a la única elfa que lo tenía sonriendo como un estúpido y se apenó. Tal vez podría sobrevivir al arrebato de sentimientos acallados cada vez que la viera, pero no estaba seguro de soportar una rutina en la que supiera que jamás volvería a cruzarla de casualidad.

Morwenna lo vio irse y emitió una risita aguda. Aunque la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando dio cuenta que la mitad de los papeles que Elrond tenía en su poder, contenía material comprometedor respecto de ambos.

—¡Oye, no! —Se alarmó dispuesta a seguirlo, aunque a los pocos metros, oyó la risotada de su hermano y se detuvo en seco—. Ay no, Thranduil, ¿Por qué de lo vasto que es este reino justo tenías que estar aquí? —susurró agobiada por su suerte.

La preocupación de Morwenna no giraba en torno a encontrarse con su hermano disfrutando una tarde amena con sus amigos, puesto que jamás lo había considerado una molestia, pero si al hecho de que Elrond regresara donde ellos, cargando sus dibujos, y ella apareciera detrás, desesperada por quitárselos. Incluso sin su presencia en el lugar, Thranduil conocía el trazo de su hermana a la perfección y sabría que esos dibujos en manos de Elrond serían suyos, aunque lo más preocupante no eran los bocetos, sino los otros documentos que el elfo cargaba inocentemente... Notas que Morwenna no quería que viera ninguna persona más que ella, y tal vez su doncella.

Elrond, a su vez, casi llegaba al punto donde se reuniría con sus amigos cuando advirtió que llegar con una gran cantidad de papeles en sus manos no sería buena idea, puesto que tendría que dar explicaciones que no estaba dispuesto a exponer por la burla constante de sus aprendices, que utilizarían la anécdota para reírse toda la semana, y porque si Thranduil se enteraba que él se había presentado ante Morwenna sin su túnica, pondría grito en el cielo, y todo lo trabajado para disminuir la tensión entre ellos y formar una camaradería agradable, se echaría por la borda.

El moreno entonces divisó un conveniente hueco en un árbol cercano y apostó los papeles allí, escondidos bajo un montículo de hojas y ramas. Decidió que regresaría por ellos durante la noche, cuando nadie merodeara por el bosque. Luego, sacudió sus hombros llamando a su cuerpo a calmarse y disimular que estaba ocultando algo, e intentó caminar despreocupado hacia su punto de partida.

—¿Todo en orden, Elrond? —preguntó Haemir, observando a su capitán de arriba a abajo. El joven sintió la mirada de su amigo sumamente intimidante, pero no se inmutó.

—Unos zorros salieron de su madriguera antes de tiempo... —mintió con un ademán de su cabeza hacia atrás, señalando el camino por el que venía.

—¿Crees que algo los haya asustado? —escrutó Thranduil afinando la vista hacia el bosque. Algo se movía en la cercanía, aunque aun no sabía qué.

—No, tal vez al no percibir demasiado movimiento nuestro, decidieron salir a alimentarse. —Lo tranquilizó el capitán, colocándose rápidamente su túnica y cerrando los cordones.

Morwenna y su doncella salieron de entre los arbustos, detrás de ellos. Para darle tiempo a Elrond de vestirse, habían decidido rodear el perímetro, silenciosas y ágiles como gacelas.

—Oh, oímos voces pero no creímos que fueran ustedes, Thran... —disimuló la rubia sonriendo a su hermano. Este levantó la cabeza hacia ella y devolvió la sonrisa con un comentario irónico encerrado detrás de sus dientes. Al ver a Elena acomapañándola, decidió comportarse—. Señor... —agregó la muchacha reverenciando a Elrond—. Lindir, Narbeth, Haemir. —saludó—. Tengan ustedes buenas tardes...

—Buenas tardes a ustedes también, señoritas. —respondió Elrond, pretendiendo que no había visto antes a Morwenna—. ¿Qué las trae a esta parte del bosque?

La joven comenzó a buscar los papeles que Elrond se había llevado, pero al no verlos en ninguna parte, respiró aliviada.

—Seguramente mi hermana intentaba dibujar a los zorros y tú se los espantaste. —acotó Thranduil echando una mirada sobre los papeles de su hermana, fuera de su cuaderno. Morwenna intercambió miradas confusas con Elrond y este habló intentando ponerla en órbita.

—Claro, los zorros. Los zorros que encontré en el bosque cuando me alejé de aquí porque oí ruidos, sí. —aclaró levantando ambas cejas. La rubia asintió cómplice.

—Oh si, esos... Hábiles zorros. —añadió en un tono que alertó a Elrond—. Son muy buenos escondiendo cosas, ¿Sabe?

—¿Escondiendo? —interrogó inocentemente Lindir. Thranduil miró a su hermana con desconfianza; algo estaba ocurriendo, algo de lo que no estaba enterado y odiaba no ser participe.

—Sí, ya sabe... —Se atrevió a decir Elena, al tanto de la situación con los dibujos de su señora, puesto que Morwenna le había contado lo sucedido—. Suelen esconder muy bien su alimento en sus madrigueras, las que también son difíciles de encontrar. —contestó rápidamente, diluyendo cualquier duda en la mente de Thranduil y aclarando la plática para Lindir, que asintió dándole la razón.

—Es verdad. Estos son los mejores de Lindon. —afirmó Elrond con una sonrisa que le hizo comprender a Morwenna que sus papeles no habían sido vistos por terceros.

—¿Y será posible que encuentre esas madrigueras? Me urge... Dibujarlos. —solicitó Morwenna, casi como una orden hacia el capitán.

—Suenas como si nunca hubieras visto zorros en tu vida, Morwe... —comentó su hermano. Los otros elfos rieron por lo bajo y Elrond los observó severo de reojo. Lindir tosió a propósito y todos guardaron silencio.

—No se preocupe, las buscaré por usted y le haré saber su ubicación en cuanto las encuentre. —Intentó tranquilizarla el moreno. La muchacha carraspeó nerviosa.

—Me gustaría ir personalmente. —solicitó. Elrond se lo negó.

—Eso no será posible.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió nerviosa. Necesitaba recuperar esos papeles, y lo necesitaba cuanto antes.

—Porque... Está anocheciendo. —afirmó el elfo señalando el cielo. En cuestión de minutos estará oscuro y comenzará a hacer frío. Además es peligroso. Por favor, déjeme hacerlo por usted.

—Pero...

—Ya escuchaste a Elrond, Morwenna. —interrumpió Thranduil poniéndose de pie—. Él las buscará. E insisto, suenas desesperada como si fuera la primera y única vez en la vida que verás zorros. Ya cálmate. —reprendió—. Vengan, regresemos al reino. El capitán tiene razón, la noche está cayendo. Déjenme escoltarlas a sus aposentos. —finalizó amable, girando hacia Elena, que asintió obediente y comenzó a caminar de regreso al reino.

Morwenna la siguió, no sin antes girarse hacia Elrond con una mirada suplicante. Este no comprendía la urgencia de la muchacha por recuperar sus papeles, pero lo entendería pronto...


	10. Cartas impropias

Morwenna jugueteaba con las arvejas en su plato, removiendo con el tenedor una en particular mientras fingía interés, aunque todas las cogniciones en su cabeza estaban volando lejos del comedor donde su padre y su hermano cenaban juiciosos a la par suya.

Oropher de tanto en tanto la observaba de reojo, sin emitir opinión. El único sonido presente era el de los cubiertos chocando con los platos y por más que Thranduil deseara con todas sus fuerzas quebrar el silencio sepulcral de palabras, no se le ocurría un tema de conversación adecuado... Últimamente todas sus anécdotas estaban atravesadas por la presencia de Elrond y mencionarlo frente a su padre abriría el debate sobre el hijo de Eärendil y Morwenna querría meter cuchara en el asunto, por lo que prefirió que la cena no se convirtiera en un campo de batalla y permaneció callado.

Cuando las elfas del servicio retiraron los platos para servir el postre, Oropher no soportó más el hermetismo de sus hijos y aferrándose a la servilleta de tela que apretujaba nervioso en su mano derecha, se dirigió a la menor:

—Ya suelta lo que te perturba o la oscuridad en esta habitación se hará tan grande que podrá incluso comerse la luz de las velas. —aconsejó con aplomo. Morwenna tragó saliva nerviosa, sin saber qué excusa poner.

—Nada me aqueja, es solo que no tengo hambre. —respondió ensayando amabilidad para no preocuparlo. Demasiado tenía ya Oropher con sus asuntos con Gil-Galad, como para que ella llegara a complicar las cosas con sus episodios de novelita puberal.

—Tu falta de apetito es la primera señal de sospecha. —opinó su hermano e intercambió miradas entre el rostro de Morwenna y la copa de frutas delante de ella, alentándola a comer para evitar el interrogatorio de su padre. El elfo desconocía las razones de su repentina huelga de hambre, pero Elrond como la posible causa se le presentaba tan fuerte como una sensación que comenzaba a vibrar en la punta de sus orejas. Thranduil no tenía visiones del futuro como el capitán de Lindon, pero tenía sus percepciones en forma de escalofríos y no se equivocaba.

Morwenna mordió una frutilla de mala gana y masticó haciendo buches y tardando en tragar la fruta.

—No necesitamos comer tan seguido. —recordó a ambos elfos luego de limpiarse los labios con su servilleta.

—Eso solo lo reservamos para cuando estamos de viaje. —aclaró su padre posando su mano sobre la de Morwenna. Acarició sus nudillos con suavidad—. Aquí es distinto... Podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo que queramos para alimentarnos. Pero este es mi consejo para ambos: Aliméntense bien, descansen, duerman... Sé que parece que estuviéramos volviéndonos más flojos, pero debemos estar preparados para la salida de Lindon. No sé con qué podamos encontrarnos allá afuera y los necesito fuertes... A los dos. —finalizó echando una mirada sobre Thranduil. El joven había dejado de comer, para prestar especial atención a las palabras de su padre y lo observaba con temor.

—¿Su majestad ya autorizó nuestra partida? —preguntó el rubio.

—No todavía. Se muestra reticente a perder tantos elfos que pudieran aumentar sus filas en caso de haber un ataque. Si bien ha comprendido que no deseamos seguir bajo el mando de Celeborn, aun no está de acuerdo con que abandonemos Lindon para formar otro reino.

Morwenna frunció el ceño e intercambió miradas confusas con su hermano, igual de desconcertado que ella.

—Creí que nos asentaríamos como una extensión de territorio comandada por ti en su nombre. —mencionó la joven con duda.

—Exacto. Creímos que serías Lord... Lord Oropher. —agregó Thranduil. Su padre negó.

—Nuestro pueblo quiere coronarme. En cuanto pongamos un pie fuera de Lindon, seré rey en una región enteramente nuestra, y ustedes, mi amada herencia, serán príncipes de nuestro vasto reino. —reconoció el mayor y suspiró, dándose valor por lo que diría a continuación—. Es la razón por la que estoy insistiendo en que consigas una esposa pronto, Thranduil. Si algo me ocurre, todas mis obligaciones recaerán sobre ti y tienes que poder asegurar el futuro con un heredero sano y fuerte, fruto de la unión legítima con una elfa noble. Y en cuanto a ti, Morwenna... Debemos escoger a tu pretendiente cuidadosamente, para evitar que la regencia caiga en las manos equivocadas si una guerra borra de la faz de la tierra a todos los sucesores al trono.

De repente, toda la preocupación de Morwenna por problemas tan simples como que Elrond husmeara entre sus papeles, pareció esfumarse. Su apetito regresó con creces y comenzó a comer con rapidez, intentando llenarse la boca de alimento para evitar gritar de frustración o rogarle a su padre que escogiera al muchacho al que ella ya le había reservado su amor. De todas maneras, algo sonaba realmente mal en aquella confesión: ¡¿Escogerle un pretendiente?! ¡¿Escogerle?! Como si se pudiera agregar o quitar elfos de su lado tal que fueran vestidos para adornar su figura. Como si no fuera asunto suyo -y solo suyo- decidir a quién unir su eterna vida.

—¡Casarnos pronto! —chilló Thranduil lo que Morwenna pretendió callar, poniéndose de pie sumamente enfadado y la elfa tragó sorprendida la gran cantidad de frutas que se había llevado a la boca con molestia—. ¡Te has vuelto completamente loco!

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Se ofendió Oropher, absorto por la acusación de su hijo.

—Thranduil, discúlpate con nuestro padre. —reprendió Morwenna viendo a su hermano caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación como un león enjaulado.

—¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esta insensatez? —inquirió su hermano volteando hacia ella—. ¡Oh, claro! Porque crees que padre te dejará unirte a... —Se detuvo antes de mencionar a Elrond, porque supo que sería motivo suficiente para desatar la furia de Oropher.

—¿A quién? —preguntó el padre de ambos con una mirada severa que clavó en Morwenna.

—A cualquier pretendiente que ella escoja. Lo siento padre, pero no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto. —repuso Thranduil y bufó molesto. Mantuvo en anonimato al dueño de los sentimientos de su hermana y lo seguiría haciendo, como si fuera un recipiente de secretos de su familia.

Cerca de allí y luego de retirar los dibujos del tronco, Elrond caminaba hacia la habitación de Lindir para solicitar que alcanzara las pertenencias de Morwenna a la doncella de esta. Era demasiado tarde para que el capitán de la guardia se presentara ante su puerta sin intermediarios... Cualquiera que viera cosa semejante resaltaría su mala educación por visitar los aposentos de una dama en medio de la noche, además de poner en duda el honor de Morwenna. Aquello último era lo que más le preocupaba... Después de todo, Elrond llevaba dos meses de pérdida de dignidad constante y había sido acusado por una elfa de la corte de ser un sátiro al encontrárselo desnudo en el bosque; no tenía más que perder... Pero Morwenna, la dulce e inocente muchacha tenía que cuidar sus formas antes de que las elfas de la corte, esa parva de chusmas molestas según Elrond, regaran por todo el reino que la hija de Oropher gustaba de recibir visitas nocturas de caballeros.

Elrond se detuvo frente a la puerta de Lindir, y a punto de llamar, bajó la vista hacia los dibujos en su manos y reparó en que no solo sostenía bocetos, sino que también había papeles escritos con la caligrafía de la joven. El capitán sintió deseos de husmear entre aquellas palabras, pero rápidamente se repuso y sacudió la cabeza considerando que hurgar entre los asuntos de la doncella sería una total y descarada invasión a su privacidad.

—No serías tan imbécil... —Se reprendió a si mismo, debatiéndose entre tocar la puerta o correr a su habitación para encerrarse a leer lo que Morwenna había escrito, y por lo cual parecía muy preocupada aquella tarde.

Elrond comenzó a dar vueltas por el pasillo, luchando con las ganas que tenía de zambullirse en el contenido de aquellas notas.

—Ella nunca respondió la carta que enviaste. —Se dijo intentando convencerse de abandonar todo ese asunto—. No te ve de la misma forma, así que no hay nada que ella pudiera escribir ahí que pudiera interesarte. No... Nada. —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros—. Es más, es probable que allí hable de otro elfo, uno que si tiene su amor... Uno más importante que tú, obvio. Solo deja los papeles con Lindir y ve a dormir. —Caminó decidido hacia la puerta del cuarto de su amigo, pero a unos pasos de llegar, se volvió, inconforme—. ¡Elrond, eres un idiota! Solo deja los malditos papeles con Lindir.

El capitán sostuvo los bocetos en una mano, mientras que la otra se la llevó al rostro para frotarse la frente con disgusto. No quería quedar como un metido, pero el deseo por saber el contenido de aquellos escritos estaba pulsando fuerte en su pecho como si su corazón empujara para salírsele de cuerpo. Tenía que saber...

Decidido a leer aunque fuese solo el primer renglón de aquellas palabras, Elrond acercó los papeles a su rostro y alcanzó a leer su nombre en el primero, cuando oyó que alguien caminaba hacia él.

—Si, Elrond, cálmate y deja los malditos papeles conmigo. —enunció Lindir sonriendo de lado, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. El capitán de la guardia reparó en lo que traía el muchacho en sus manos y sintió que la piel se le erizaba. Lindir estiró su mano para tomar los bocetos de Morwenna, pero el joven dio dos pasos atrás, retrayéndolos contra su pecho.

—¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí? —preguntó apenas atreviéndose a señalar lo que su aprendriz cargaba.

—¿Ninquë? —refirió acariciando al gato blanco que se acurrucaba sobre su pecho ronroneando despreocupado—. Lo encontré en un árbol hace unos meses, estaba aferrado a una rama alta y los perros del herrero no lo dejaban bajar. Estaba aterrado y maullando por ayuda, hasta que yo llegué, te rescaté y te adopté, ¿No es así, pequeño? —agregó con tono juguetón, rascando en cuello del felino.

—Suelta ya a ese vil sirviente de Tevildo, ¿Quieres? —respondió Elrond con temor.

—Oye, no insultes a mi hijo. Es una criatura inocente, nada comparable a esa calamidad de Tevildo. —Se defendió el muchacho.

—Es un gato. —señaló el capitán, como si fuera un despropósito llamarlo su herencia.

—Es mi bebé, Elrond. Ahora, deja de discutir y dame esos papeles. ¿Decidiste seguir escribiéndole a Morwenna? Creo que la asustarás si le hago llegar todas esas cartas juntas. —opinó contando mentalmente la cantidad de hojas que Elrond sostenía.

—No son cartas. —reconoció—. De hecho son papeles de ella. Se le cayeron en el bosque y no podía devolvérselos frente a su hermano, porque... Ya sabes de nuestro acuerdo. —Lindir asintió con empatía. Era el único de sus amigos que sabía cuando dejar de bromear y escuchar los problemas de Elrond.

—Así que tú eres el zorro hábil para esconder cosas. —sonrió recordando la extraña situación en el boque. Su amigo rodó los ojos—. Ella parecía muy impaciente por conocer el escondite, o sea, por recuperar estos papeles. ¿Por qué te debatías entre entregármelos o llevártelos entonces? —indagó.

—Ella no respondió mi carta, pero continúa actuando extraño cuando nos encontramos, así que creí que tal vez en estos escritos encontraría alguna respuesta a mis dudas, y ¿Sabes qué? Uno de estos papeles dice mi nombre, aunque no es suficiente aliciente, no puedo meter mis narices en sus asuntos privados. No es propio de un caballero. Pero Lindir, ¡Me asalta la duda y se siente como si el mismísimo Morgoth me obligara a leer! —clamó desesperado—. Estaba luchando con la tentación cuando apareciste. —finalizó cabizbajo.

—Mhh... —musitó este mirando a Elrond fijamente.

Con un ademán de su cabeza lo invitó a entrar en su habitación. Una vez allí, posó a Ninquë sobre su cama. El gato amasó unos minutos y se recostó como un bollito cerca de la almohada de Lindir.

—¿Dices que leíste tu nombre en estos papeles? —asaltó de golpe, tomando las notas de Morwenna—. ¿No pensaste en que tal vez los Valar quieran que sepas algo y te están dando esta oportunidad?

—No metas a los Valar en un asunto tan tonto como este. Además, esto no llegó a mis manos por decisión de ella, por lo que asumo que aunque mi nombre sea mencionado allí, no es algo que yo deba saber. Y tú tampoco. —alegó arrebatándole los papeles y posándolos sobre el escritorio del aprendiz—. Mañana en la mañana se los llevarás a su doncella.

—Soy tu mensajero, —reconoció Lindir—, pero ante todo soy tu amigo, y este asunto no te dejará dormir. Así que si tú no lees esos papeles porque es impropio de un caballero, —imitó la voz de Elrond haciéndole burla—, yo lo haré por ti. Yo no soy un caballero, permíteme.

Lindir estiró la mano para tomar las notas, pero en cuanto uno de sus dedos rozó el papel, Elrond los deslizó por la mesa y con brillante rapidez y habilidad, los recuperó.

—No. Prefiero que si alguien deba cargar con la culpa y la deshonra de conocer los secretos de la señorita, ese sea yo.

—Bien, entonces buenas noches, Elrond.

Lindir vio alejarse a su amigo, y echó una mirada complaciente sobre su gato.

—Tío Elri puede dominar gran variedad de artes con sabiduría, pero aun no puede reconocer cuando tu padre lo incita a tomar cartas en un asunto importante para él. ¿Leer las intimidades de la señorita Morwenna? ¿Quién se cree que soy? ¿Él? —anunció recostándose junto al felino.

Elrond ingresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse. Se dejó caer con la espalda contra la madera de la entrada y soltó la pila de papeles a su lado. Resolvió que si invadiría descaradamente la privacidad de su amada, solo leería el papel que lo comprometía... Aquel que llevaba su nombre.

_Elrond: _  
_Tal vez esta sea la trigésima carta que esté intentando escribir luego de leer la maravillosa misiva que usted me hizo llegar con su aprendiz, pero dudo y con razón, que usted alguna vez la reciba. Como también dudo, aunque con más seguridad de mi fracaso, que alguno de los otros veintinueve intentos terribles de cartas llegue a sus manos para leer lo posiblemente enamorada que estoy de usted, por lo cual, lo nuestro nunca será posible._

_Suya hasta nunca, porque no es capaz de redactar una carta como corresponde,_  
_Morwenna._

El capitán de Lindon rió incrédulo y encantado por lo que acababa de leer. En su afán por detenerse, observó que los demás papeles también llevaban su nombre. Llamarse atrevido e irrespetuoso no lo detuvo. Prosiguió tomando las notas con su nombre, a cada misiva fallida, con más júbilo y ternura acariciándole el pecho.

_Querido Elrond,_

_Otra vez yo, la tonta elfa que no se atreve a escribir una respuesta. No es que no quiera, de hecho estoy muriendo por redactar una contestación romántica y apropiada como la que has enviado, pero es que no puedo escribir más que: Me vuelves loca. No encuentro la forma correcta de expresar mis sentimientos sin parecer una estúpida, impulsiva... Una chiquilla malhablada._

_Tuya hasta el fin de los días, si es que alguno de esos decido responder tu carta,_  
_Morwenna._

Debajo de esta, un nuevo mensaje, esta vez más informal e imposible de ser enviado como una carta, lo sorprendió y cautivó casi con la misma intensidad. Esta nota se correspondía al retrato de sí mismo que el capitán de Lindon había encontrado.

_Elrond, _

_Siento haberme tomado el atrevimiento de dibujar tu esbelta figura mientras tú y mi hermano practicaban arquería en el bosque. Tal vez creas que soy una loca obsesiva... Oh, si tan solo levantaras la vista y me vieras, trepada a un árbol haciendo bocetos con rapidez, escondida como una ladrona que roba tu belleza para plasmarla en un papel que sea capaz de llevar a todas partes para tenerte siempre conmigo. Si tan solo me vieras, ¡Pero gracia de los Valar que no lo haces! Me caería a pedazos de la vergüenza con una pérdida de dignidad tal, que nuestro primer encuentro contigo sin prenda alguna, en comparación, sería una nimiedad como un juego de niños._

_Elrond, ¡Por Eru! Deja de reír de esa forma tan fresca y noble... Me da ganas de abandonar mi escondite y caer sobre tus brazos a besarte todo el rostro. _

El muchacho rió llevándose la nota al pecho y apretándola contra él, como si se imaginara sosteniendo a la mismísima Morwenna en sus brazos.

—¿Debería actuar como si desconociera todo esto? No creo que pueda, Morwenna. Dulce y elocuente, Morwenna... Tengo que hacer algo...


	11. Propuesta doble

—¿No sientes que el tiempo pasa más lento? Hay una sensación expectante en el aire... —acusó Lindir echando una mirada al cielo y observando el tenue movimiento de las hojas en las copas de los árboles. El murmullo aquietado de sus compañeros a su alrededor era sospechosamente tranquilo. Los elfos no son criaturas ruidosas ni nerviosas por naturaleza, pero esa mañana el joven se había levantado con la sensación de percibir un gran cambio de velocidad flotando en el aire.

Elrond se sentó junto a él en el pilar donde cada mañana sus amigos se reunían con Thranduil a esperar que las clases de su capitán comenzaran. Aunque oyó la pregunta de Lindir, no respondió, puesto que el asunto que danzaba en su cabeza como una canción ligera interminable no le permitía reparar en otras cosas: Había devuelto los papeles de Morwenna a su doncella días atrás, pero no se la había vuelto a cruzar ni por casualidad... Un asunto que sin dudas comenzaba a preocuparlo, puesto que creía que ella estaría evitándolo. Al indagar con Elena por la razón de su ausencia tan notoria, había obtenido como respuesta un escueto: «Mi señora se encuentra perfectamente, no se preocupe.» ¡Y claro que lo haría! Tal vez la muchacha estuviera obligada a desviar su camino cotidiano, presa de la vergüenza de volver a verlo a la cara sabiendo que las probabilidades de que él hubiera leído sus notas eran altísimas, por no decir que era apuesta segura.

Además, como si no hubiera sido esa la única conducta sospechosa, Thranduil había dejado de acudir a sus clases abruptamente. Al preguntar por él a Narbeth y Haemir, quienes se habían convertido en grandes amigos del Sindar por esos días, estos respondieron que no tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero habían podido observar que Oropher pasaba gran cantidad de horas en compañía de su hijo, y creían que tal vez esa fuera la razón de las faltas de Thranduil a sus clases.

—¡Morwenna! ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! —exclamó Lindir en un tono amable y Elrond levantó la cabeza con rapidez, buscando a la rubia con la vista. Su amigo rió por lo bajo y posó su mano en el hombro de Elrond—. Es la única manera que conozco de devolverte a la realidad... ¿Qué mundos caminas cuando estás a mi lado y mi voz se convierte en un eco?

—Lo siento, Lindir. Estos días mi mente solo tiene capacidad de entender palabras en sindarin. —reconoció, disculpándose por no prestar atención.

—No me resulta extraño, con la cantidad de elfos de Doriath que han arribado al reino estas últimas semanas... —insinuó el muchacho.

—¿Qué? —indagó Elrond, enarcando las cejas con gesto sorpresivo.

—De verdad, ¿Qué mundo caminas? —insistió Lindir, ahora con preocupación por la evasión de su amigo y capitán—. Grandes grupos de elfos Sindar comenzaron a cruzar las puertas del reino hace por lo menos dos semanas. Es el pueblo que marchará con Oropher fuera de Lindon para formar un nuevo reino. Estamos prácticamente invadidos por elfos de Doriath que se preparan para partir pronto y tú ni te enteras.

—¡¿Cómo que pronto?! ¡¿Ya se van?! —inquirió casi con desesperación. Lindir asintió confuso—. ¡No! ¡No pueden irse! ¡No aun! —Elrond se paró de un respingo y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de los salones.

—Elrond... —Llamó su amigo siguiendo sus grandes zancadas—. Elrond... Las clases. —Le recordó alzando su dedo índice sobre su hombro con algo de temor.

—¡Hoy no hay clases! —voceó el capitán, haciendo que el mensaje llegara a todos sus alumnos.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No. —aseguró deteniéndose y girando rápidamente sobre sus talones, acción que casi le provoca a Lindir la colisión con él—. Escucha, debo hacer algo. Lindir... Si algo me ocurre... —advirtió reposando sus manos sobre los hombros de su aprendiz. Este ladeó las comisuras de su boca y abrió mucho los ojos, conforme Elrond se acercaba a su rostro.

—¿De qué... De qué hablas? —titubeó nervioso por la cercanía del moreno.

—Si algo malo me ocurre... —aclaró Elrond tragando saliva—. Quiero que se repartan todas mis pertenencias entre mis tres mejores amigos, ¿De acuerdo? Promételo, Lindir.

—Pero... —Quiso cuestionar el muchacho, pero su capitán negó severo—. ¿Por qué morirías? —susurró con duda.

—Porque iré con Oropher a pedir permiso para cortejar a su hija. —finalizó asintiendo lentamente con un suspiro. Elrond dio unas palmaditas en los brazos de su amigo y se alejó apresurado.

—Se enteró lo de los Sindar, ¿Verdad? —habló Haemir a espaldas de Lindir. Este se giró y ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —reprendió Narbeth llegando con ellos—. ¡Lindir! Estuve distrayéndolo por semanas, llevándolo a las tabernas, tomando lecciones que no necesito, fingiendo que soy pésimo interpretando mapas para que por estar dictándome clases no tuviera tiempo de informarse sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Dos semanas de trabajo arruinado!

—¡Iba a enterarse de todas formas! —Se defendió el muchacho.

—Agh, la partida de esa elfa lo matará... —Haemir se lamentó diciendo en voz alta lo que los otros dos elfos pensaban, pero no se atrevían a decir—. ¿Se enamoró, cierto? De todas las doncellas hermosas del reino, justo tenía que poner sus ojos en la extranjera.

—Creo que ella también se enamoró de él. —comentó Lindir por lo bajo.

—Nada bueno saldrá de eso... —finalizó Narbeth.

Dentro de los salones del reino, Elrond caminaba apresurado hacia las recámaras de los nobles cuando divisó a Morwenna bordando despreocupada junto a una ventana. Al acercarse a ella, escuchó una dulce y tenue melodía en su voz. La muchacha entonaba una canción de su pueblo, susurrando el último aliento de vida de Doriath antes de sucumbir a su total destrucción... Era el lamento de Oropher, dotado de musicalidad con el correr de los años, oración que se había vuelto canción y que había aprendido de la boca de su propio padre.

Elrond tragó saliva angustiado, confundido por aquel sentimiento, no pudiendo reconocer si su pesar se debía a la poesía en el lamento, o al hecho de que tal vez esa fuera la última vez que pudiera ver a Morwenna.

—Señorita. —saludó con un hilo de voz.

Morwenna levantó la vista despacio y vio un Elrond que no había visto antes. No era el muchacho avergonzado, pero tampoco el capitán galante y seguro de sí mismo que había visto durante los entrenamientos. Tampoco era el elfo bromista y despreocupado que practicaba arquería con su hermano. No... Vio a un Elrond casi doliente que parecía cargar el alma en sus manos y se le figuró por los segundos que se vieron a los ojos en silencio, que el tiempo pasaba más lento... Tal vez Lindir tuviera razón, todo parecía ir acompañado de una velocidad apaciguada y una espera inquietante. La muchacha quiso comentar su impresión y a la vez, preguntar por los sentimientos del elfo, que parecían estar emanando de él como un aura angustiante, pero pronto recordó el episodio del bosque con sus notas y decidió callar.

—Señor. —respondió despacio y retornó a su actividad dispuesta a no mencionar el asunto, a menos que él lo hiciera.

Elrond se debatió entre confesar su acción sobre los papeles de Morwenna o comentar a dónde se dirigía antes de encontrársela, pero al percibir el rechazo de la elfa, ensimismada en su bordado de flores silvestres, también calló ambas cosas.

—¿Su hermano... Se encuentra bien? —preguntó fingiendo desinterés por ella—. No ha asistido a varias de mis clases.

—¿No lo sabe? —contestó Morwenna sin mirarlo—. Partiremos pronto, por lo que Thranduil ha tenido que duplicar sus horas de estudio, puesto que mi padre será coronado rey y nos convertiremos en príncipes. Él por ser el mayor es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, y por ende, el que debe invertir mayor cantidad de horas en su instrucción. —explicó seria.

—Creí que parte de su instrucción consistía en tomar mis clases. —repuso el hijo de Eärendil.

—Sí, pero mi padre se batió a duelo con él hace dos días, para probar sus habilidades...

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad. Morwenna volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con media sonrisa asomando en su rostro.

—Perdió.

—¿Thranduil?

—Mi padre. —rió Morwenna recordando el episodio y se llevó la mano a la boca creyendo que burlarse de su progenitor frente a Elrond sería impropio—. Ha llegado a la conclusión de que entrenar con usted es contraproducente, por lo que hizo de cuenta que Thranduil se había graduado de sus clases. —informó retornando a su bordado con una sonrisa. Estaba orgullosa de las habilidades de Elrond como guerrero y maestro, pero no se lo diría.

—¿Y usted? —indagó Elrond dando un paso al frente. Morwenna lo miró de reojo cuando notó la cercanía.

—¿Yo? ¿Insinúa que tome clases con usted?

—Puede sentirse segura entre estas paredes, pero afuera... Adónde usted debe ir... —dijo con un dejo de dolor que rápidamente intentó aplacar—. Los peligros podrían acecharla. Por más que esté rodeada por los mejores guerreros de Doriath, por su padre y su hermano, tiene que poder defenderse por sí misma. Recuerde que será una princesa.

—¿Le preocupa que no cumpla con mis deberes de noble? ¿Que sea una princesa inútil? —inquirió Morwenna.

—Me preocupa que algo malo le ocurra. Si algo le sucede, no me perdonaré el haberla tenido tan cerca de mí y no haber podido brindarle las herramientas necesarias para defenderse.

Ante ese comentario, Morwenna abandonó el bordado a un lado de la ventana y se puso de pie. Se acercó lentamente a Elrond y le sostuvo la mirada por algunos segundos sin decir absolutamente nada. Las pupilas del elfo estaban a punto de estallar cuando ella decidió hablar:

—No quiere defenderme, quiere enseñarme. —analizó ella. Elrond titubeó nervioso por la cercanía de la elfa.

—Quiero... Quiero ambas cosas. A decir verdad, quiero todo con usted. —confesó el joven y pronto sintió que su respiración se cortaba. ¿Lo había dicho o lo había pensado? Lo había dicho. En voz alta. Frente a ella. No era que Morwenna no lo supiera, puesto que había leído su carta, pero se había jurado no volver a insinuarse en presencia de la muchacha para no molestarla, incluso después de leer que ella correspondía sus sentimientos, pero claro, no lo había oído de su boca y eso era un problema—. Lo siento. ¡Lo siento! —Se excusó temblando y dando dos pasos hacia atrás—. Sé que le escribí que no volvería a molestarla con mis tontos sentimientos, pero...

Sus pedidos de disculpas se vieron interrumpidos por el calor de las manos de Morwenna sobre su rostro. Ella se había acercado nuevamente y había tomado las mejillas de Elrond en sus manos en su afán por calmarlo. En aquella primera cena que habían compartido en la que Thranduil se había mofado deliberadamente del capitán haciendo que este se ahogara con su comida y se sintiera nervioso y avergonzado, la elfa había notado que el roce de su piel podía relajarlo de un segundo al otro, y al verlo al borde del colapso nuevamente por su abrupta confesión, había decidido que no sufriría más el tormento de no poder declararle su amor.

—Molésteme. —ordenó ella en tono amable, con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación—. Molésteme, enséñeme, defiéndame... Ámeme. —pidió acercándose aun más, rozando sus frentes—. Yo lo siento, Elrond. He intentado responder a su carta desde el mismo día en que llegó a mis manos, pero no pude, no le logrado escribir una sola línea que represente lo que siento por usted sin parecer una demente impulsiva. —susurró nerviosa acercándose a sus labios. Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando se separó de él, horrorizada—. ¿Lo ve? —explicó abriendo sus manos frente al elfo—. ¡No puedo siquiera mantener las formas cuando está cerca! —exclamó avergonzada. Elrond asintió sonriente aunque nervioso. Quería volver a sus manos para tener esa calma que el contacto con su piel le daba y no había sentido nunca antes de Morwenna, pero antes debía hacer algo importante. Era menester que hablara con Oropher.

—Antes de verla aquí... —aclaró reponiéndose de su nerviosismo—. Me dirigía a los aposentos de su padre... Iba a pedir su permiso para cortejarla. Morwenna, tiene que saber esto antes, —reconoció decidiendo que confesaría algo que tal vez quebraba el bello momento que ambos habían tenido—, leí sus papeles antes de devolvérselos. Sus notas, sus supuestas cartas para mí, todo.

Ella bajó la vista sonrojada.

—¿Y no creyó que estaba completamente loca? —preguntó cubriéndose el rostro.

—¿Quién puede acusarla de cosa semejante luego de presentarse completamente desnudo frente a usted por primera vez? —Le recordó. Ambos rieron y Morwenna lo espió entre sus dedos—. Puedo llamarme un privilegiado de tener su amor y no su desprecio o su prejuicio. Soy un elfo decente, lo juro, y le prometo que no volverá a ver cosa semejante, al menos hasta nuestra boda. Ahora si me lo permite, milady, debo ir a hablar con su padre. —finalizó con una reverencia.

Morwenna lo imitó y lo vio alejarse. Regresó a su bordado con mayor entusiasmo que antes y continuó su labor... Terminar de adornar el paisaje estrellado que había diseñado.

Cuando Elrond llegó a la puerta de la recámara de Oropher, estuvo a punto de tocar cuando dio un respingo por el susto que le propinó la voz de Thranduil a sus espaldas. Entre la amplia variedad de talentos del Sindar, estaba el desplazarse por los lugares sin ser notado.

—¿Qué quieres con mi padre? —preguntó con un tono de voz aplomado aunque oscuro. No necesitaba averiguarlo, puesto que podía sentir como la punta de sus orejas vibraban como un terremoto al pensar que el heraldo de Gil-Galad estaba allí con el propósito de presentarse como futuro pretendiente de Morwenna, pero aun así necesitaba oír la confirmación de los labios de Elrond.

—Preguntar porqué dejaste de asistir a mis clases. —mintió el capitán y Thranduil enarcó una ceja haciéndole saber que no creía absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho.

—Podrías habérmelo preguntado personalmente. Además, mi padre no va a atenderte ahora, está ocupado.

—Puedo esperar. —propuso Elrond recostando su espalda contra la pared.

—Te aconsejo esperar en otro lado. —anunció Thranduil—. A mi padre no le gustará recibir dos ofertas por la mano de su amada hija en el mismo día.

Elrond tragó saliva sonoramente. El pavor por saberse descubierto en sus intenciones le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras que la duda le asaltaba el corazón robándose toda la alegría que había cosechado minutos antes durante su declaración de amor a Morwenna: «¿Quién más pretendía cortejarla?»

—¿Dos ofertas? —inquirió nervioso. Thranduil se cruzó de brazos observándolo serio.

—Ven, necesitas un trago. Ambos lo necesitaremos después de esto. Sé que te di la impresión de no aceptarte como pretendiente de mi hermana, pero tuve mis razones, y quiero que las escuches... Sobre todo considerando que si quieres que mi padre te acepte, tendremos que trabajar juntos por el bien de Morwenna. —finalizó con un ademán de cabeza, invitando al capitán de Lindon a la taberna del reino.


	12. El elfo equivocado

Thranduil ingresó en su habitación chocando con el mobiliario. Su sonora risa fue opacada por los chistidos de Elrond, quien reía a la par suya pero en un volumen mucho menor. Ambos elfos, como buenos Eldar, tenían excelente tolerancia al alcohol siempre y cuando no mezclaran los licores... Y eso era exactamente lo que habían hecho.

Habían comenzado con una jarra de vino que gastaron durante la primera media hora de charla, en la que Thranduil había confesado que su reticencia de ver a Elrond con Morwenna se debía a que su padre le había pedido expresamente que esa relación nunca ocurriera, ya que para Oropher sería practicamente imposible llevarse al capitán de Lindon del lado de Gil-Galad y tampoco accedería a dejar a su hija en el reino.

Luego de dos o tres damajuanas, Elrond decidió probar con un licor más fuerte, y juntos tomaron la decisión de pedir el _néctar de Kheled-zâram_ según se anunciaba en la carta del lugar; lo que en lengua común se conocería como cerveza, pero al ser una bebida que los enanos barbiluengos se jactaban de haber inventado, llevaba aquel nombre tan extraño para los elfos, quienes al cabo de una hora más bebían extasiados y ordenaban a los gritos que se les llevara otra jarra. Para el final de la tarde, Elrond y Thranduil regresaban abrazados riendo hasta de cosas tan insignificantes como las formas retorcidas que tomaban los troncos de los árboles.

El Sindar se desplomó boca arriba sobre su cama y comprobó que no era capaz ni de quitarse las botas por su cuenta, por lo que le pidió a Elrond que lo ayudara y en cuestión de minutos, el medio elfo estaba balanceándose sobre su eje, intentando tomar los pies de Thranduil para tironear las botas hacia afuera. Luego de unos cuántos intentos fallidos, Elrond lanzó las botas de Thranduil lejos de la cama y comprobó que este se había dormido durante el proceso.

A la mañana siguiente, Morwenna se presentó a desayunar con su familia y notó que la silla de Thranduil estaba vacía. Creyendo que este había retomado sus clases matutinas con Elrond, intuyó que la conversación entre el capitán de Lindon y su padre había tenido lugar con buen resultado y eso le había permitido a su hermano retomar su instrucción.

Se permitió sonreír animada incluso cuando Oropher se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, y luego de dar los buenos días, anunció que tenía noticias que la involucraban.

—Alguien se presentó ayer en mi escritorio y pidió formalmente mi permiso para cortejarte públicamente, aunque a juzgar por tu entusiasmo, creo que ya sabías que eso ocurriría. —comentó el elfo antes de beber un sorbo de su té. Morwenna bajó la vista intentando disimular la felicidad que le inundaba el cuerpo en aquel momento.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —preguntó coqueta jugando con las puntas de la servilleta de tela dorada que se disponía a posar sobre su falda.

—Que eso no dependía de mí únicamente, sino de que tú en primer lugar lo aceptaras. El muchacho aseguró que su cortejo había sido bien recibido, y creo que tu actitud esta mañana acaba por confirmarlo. Le di mi bendición... —informó echando una mirada tierna sobre la joven.

—¿De veras? ¡¿De verdad, padre?! ¡Oh, ada! —exclamó Morwenna invadida por la dicha y se levantó de su lugar para abrazarlo. Oropher corrió su silla de la mesa y recibió de buen talante el estrujón amoroso y enérgico de su hija.

—Es un buen muchacho... —reconoció separándose de los brazos de Morwenna—. Cuenta con grandes habilidades y con la gracia de los Valar tendrá un futuro brillante. —La elfa asintió sonriente, dándole la razón a su padre—. Además aceptó emprender el viaje fuera de Lindon, por lo que pueden unirse cuando lo deseen, aunque les sugiero esperar a que nos asentemos en nuestras tierras... Una boda en el bosque luego de la coronación suena tentadora y alegre; nuestros súbditos estarán encantados.

—Ada, no sé cómo agradecerte esto... Thranduil no parecía estar de acuerdo y cuando hablamos sobre esta posible unión, dijo que tú lo matarías al enterarte. —contó la joven retornando a su lugar.

—Oh, ¿Por qué haría tal cosa, Morwenna? Mi mayor deseo es que seas feliz. —Oropher se acomodó en su silla y tomó la mano de su hija entre las suyas. Besó sus nudillos con suavidad y suspiró admirando a la muchacha que tenía enfrente, quien para él siempre sería su pequeña princesa—. Sé que al informarles sobre mi coronación fui descuidado al elegir mis palabras sobre sus futuros matrimonios, pero Morwenna, jamás se me ocurriría perpetuar crueldad semejante de unirlos al primer noble que se me ocurra y no podría permitirlo puesto que estaría deshonrando la memoria de tu madre. Ella y yo eramos jóvenes e inexpertos al conocernos, pero el flechazo del amor nos atravesó el cuerpo con fiereza y nos unió en un lazo resistente que perdurará hasta mi último día en esta tierra. Tal vez ella ya no camine a mi lado, pero no la he olvidado y no lo haré... No habrá otra criatura capaz de llenar el vacío que ella dejó al ser arrancada de su vida a mi lado; tampoco habrá quien me haga sentir lo que tu madre. Y si hay algo que no pretendo hacer, es evitar que mis dos hijos puedan vivenciar ese amor que traspasa la piel y arde brillante hasta en los huesos, llenándonos cada rincón de calor y luz. Anhelo ese brillo para ti y para Thranduil, y estoy encantado de que lo hayas encontrado por fin.

La elfa asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo lo que quería era la bendición de su padre para vivir una eternidad con Elrond, y al parecer lo había conseguido.

En su habitación, Thranduil descubrió a Elrond retozando a su lado y se refregó los ojos para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era real. Sin lugar a dudas, la borrachera de la noche anterior había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle olvidar cómo había llegado hasta su cuarto y porqué ahora el hijo de Eärendil dormía despreocupado a su lado.

El rubio se giró de lado y con el movimiento de la cama que compartían, despertó a Elrond, quien le devolvió una sonrisa simpática masajeándose la frente a la altura de su ceja izquierda. Thranduil decidió tener la primera palabra de la mañana y el susurro de su voz ronca hizo cosquillas en la mente de Elrond.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó confuso Thranduil mientras se observaba el cuerpo. Ambos estaban vestidos, pero recostados uno al lado del otro en la misma cama.

—Nada, que yo recuerde. —respondió Elrond con modorra—. Aunque no me molestaría que pase ahora... —confesó girándose a Thranduil y deslizándose sobre las sábanas para acurrucarse junto al Sindar. Con una risita leve rozó la nariz del hijo de Oropher con la suya y le posó un beso tímido sobre la punta.

—Jamás hice esto con nadie. —susurró Thranduil jugando con el cordón en el cuello de la túnica de Elrond. El de cabellos negros lo ayudó a desatarlo y le bajó la mano hacia el siguiente cordón, invitándolo a continuar su acción.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —susurró acariciando los cabellos rubios del Sindar—. Yo tampoco. —declaró mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¿Quieres que lo descubramos juntos? —incitó.

Thranduil tiró rápido del segundo cordón y alzó una ceja con una sonrisa seductora.

—Si me lo pides así... —dijo y se lanzó a los labios de Elrond.

Ambos elfos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. El Sindar rodó sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre el cuerpo del hijo de Eärendil. Ayudado por este, se desprendió de la túnica blanca que cubría su pecho y sintió los dedos de Elrond aferrándose a su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia él. En un festival de manos escurridizas fueron desprendiéndose de sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

—¿Sabes? —dijo el rubio entre besos—. Me hubiera gustado que mi primera vez fuese con alguien que ya tuviera experiencia suficiente. —confesó—. No creas que no confío en ti, —agregó levantando levemente la cabeza y viendo como Elrond bajaba por su vientre—, dicen que eres un erudito en todas las artes, por lo que en el amatorio también debes ser excelente, pero me gustaría que alguien más me enseñara a... ¡Oh! —gimió de placer al sentir la humedad de la lengua de su amante rodeando su pene—. Oh sí, así...

—Así que... ¿Quieren que alguien les enseñe? —preguntó una tercera voz irrumpiendo en la habitación. Era Lindir. Elrond se incorporó de golpe y ambos elfos lo miraron asombrados—. Tranquilos, novatos. No le diré a nadie que los encontré haciéndolo... —sonrió lujurioso recorriendo cada rincón del cuerpo del Sindar con la mirada—. Será nuestro pequeño secreto. —aclaró desprendiéndose de sus ropas.

Tomando a Elrond por el cuello, le estampó un beso francés, mientras con su otra mano le hizo señas a Thranduil para que este fuera a su encuentro. El rubio se incorporó rápidamente y al llegar donde Lindir, se encontró de lleno con su boca. Mientras Elrond los miraba besarse, consumido por el placer voyeurista, se recostó sobre las sábanas y comenzó a masturbarse.

Lindir y Thranduil cayeron sobre la cama a la par de Elrond y el rubio se posicionó en medio, intercambiando besos acalorados entre los tres mientras cuatro manos le recorrían el cuerpo, propinándole placer inconmensurable.

—¡Oh gloriosos Valar! —gimió sonoro el rubio en medio de sus amantes.

—Thranduil... —susurraron a su oído. El Sindar ronroneó como un gato—. Thranduil... —volvieron a llamarle—. ¡Thranduil!

El hijo de Oropher despertó de un salto y dando un grito que aplacó con su mano segundos antes de que se pudiera discriminar entre un alarido de susto y un orgasmo. Inspeccionó con terror los alrededores de su habitación y se descubrió solo bajo las sábanas de su cama. La puerta volvió a retumbar y oyó la voz de su padre al otro lado.

—¡Un momento! —clamó el joven palpándose el cuerpo. Comprobando que estaba vestido, tomó con ligereza aguda la almohada que sostenía su cabeza segundos antes y la colocó encima de sus piernas, haciendo de cuenta que buscaba un punto de apoyo, cuando en realidad lo que intentaba ocultar era la erección con la que había despertado—. ¡Puedes pasar! —dispuso abriendo sobre la almohada un libro que tenía a mano, fingiendo que leía.

—¡Casi derribo la puerta! —ingresó gritando su padre y observó extrañado la lectura de su hijo—. ¿Qué hacías que no escuchabas?

—Oh... Es que... —Thranduil rodó los ojos intentando encontrar una excusa convincente—. La historia de Glorfindel y el Balrog está tan bien escrita que logro una abstracción total del resto del mundo cuando la leo. Impresionante en verdad, yo no creo que pueda matar a un balrog... —habló rápido, inundando de información el ambiente para distraer a su padre—. En fin, padre, ¿Qué te trae a mi habitación?

—No apareciste a desayunar esta mañana y ahora estuve largos minutos esperándote en mi escritorio para proseguir con tu instrucción y no lo hiciste, así que me preocupé. ¿Qué asuntos te mantienen en la cama hasta tan tarde? Ya casi será mediodía.

—¡¿Mediodía?! —gritó el elfo y la palabra le retumbó en la cabeza—. ¡Oh, huargos y peste de orcos en el llano! ¡Ese condenado licor! —insultó tomándose la cabeza con gesto de dolor.

—¿Licor? ¿Cuál licor? —Oropher se acercó a la cama con verdadera preocupación. Se sentó al borde y extendió las manos a su hijo, masajéandole las sienes.

—Ayer acompañé a la taberna a... Haemir. —mintió apresurado para no mencionar a Elrond y desatar un mar de preguntas de su padre—. Estábamos divirtiéndonos tomando buen vino, pero leímos en la carta una especialidad que jamás habíamos probado. El néctar de... khazad... Ered Zalam... —Thranduil intentó recordar repitiendo frases sin sentido como un conjuro, pero el efecto de la bebida había sido tan potente que le había hecho olvidar hasta el nombre.

—¿Kheled-zâram? —propuso Oropher y su hijo asintió sorprendido—. ¡¿Consumiste la vil bebida de los enanos?! —reprendió con tal indignación y enojo que pudiera haber hecho noche cerrada en medio de la luz del mediodía—. ¡¿Quién es el cantinero estúpido que envenena la pureza de mi hijo con ese horrendo licor en este reino?!

—¿Es veneno? —preguntó Thranduil asustado. De pronto comenzó a sentir una serie de síntomas psicosomáticos recorriéndole el cuerpo y respiró agitado.

—Cualquier cosa que esos horribles enanos creen es veneno. ¡Ellos son los venenosos! —denunció con rabia. El Sindar no podía -ni quería- ocultar su desprecio por los hijos de Aulë, no olvidando lo que los Nogrod le habían hecho a Thingol y cómo estos _asesinos -_a los ojos de Oropher- se habían refugiado en Khazad-dûm, donde aquel licor había nacido.

—Lo siento, adar. —Se disculpó cabizbajo el muchacho.

Oropher bufó intentando calmarse. Volteó a su hijo negando con el ceño fruncido.

—No es tu culpa, ion nin. No lo sabías... Pero no quiero que vuelvas a consumir esa bebida. Elevaré una queja con el mismísimo Gil-Galad para que retiren de la taberna ese licor del mal.

—No volverá a ocurrir padre, a partir de hoy, solo vino de buena calidad, lo prometo.

—Ve con Haemir luego para comprobar cómo se siente... —aconsejó Oropher con una mueca de preocupación—. Estoy seguro que también es un muchacho inexperto, pero tú eres más fuerte que él y como tal es tu deber cuidar de tus amigos.

Al oír la palabra inexperto, Thranduil recordó el sueño húmedo que había tenido sobre pérdida de virginidad y orgías con Elrond y se le revolvió un poco el estómago. No por el contenido del sueño en sí, sino porque en pleno uso de su consciencia, sabía que Elrond no era el tipo de criatura que despertara esa clase de sentimientos en él, y Lindir... Mucho menos. Había tenido el sueño correcto con el elfo equivocado. Aunque aun le resultaba curiosa la erección con la que había despertado, no pudo evitar molestarse con su cerebro por dejarle un sueño que no olvidaría en un tiempo, el cual haría que se sintiera molesto cerca del hijo de Eärendil sin poder confesar la razón.

Por su parte, Elrond se refugiaba del sol que encandilaba sus ojos caminando por debajo de los tejados del mercado de Lindon, donde trabajaba el mejor herrero del reino... Una de sus dagas comenzaba a perder el filo y decidió que después de sus clases, en lugar de almorzar iría a afilarlas.

El área del estómago todavía se le revolvía dejándole un gusto amargo en la boca y sentía que se mareaba un poco si giraba demasiado rápido la cabeza. Se preguntó si así se sentiría la raza de los hombres al enfermarse y se compadeció un poco de su padecer, pero continuó con sus actividades, él no era un hombre, por sus venas corría solo un soplo de la ascendencia de aquella raza y sabía que su malestar lo haría flaquear por un momento antes de recuperar sus fuerzas como si nada hubiera pasado, por lo que no se permitiría yacer lastimoso en su cama como si acaso su vida estuviera en el ocaso.

Al salir de la casa del herrero, Elrond paseó por los puestos donde los elfos exponían sus mejores productos. No se detuvo más que para saludar a los vendedores, aunque antes de salir de la zona, el brillo aguamarina de una mesa se le clavó en el rabillo del ojo y tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos. En un rincón, sobre un mantel blanco como una nube, reposaban unas joyas de apatita que el capitán de Lindon reconoció al instante: No eran otros que los adornos que Morwenna llevaba en el cabello la noche del banquete real.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, admirando el brillo de las gemas, levantó la vista hacia el vendedor, que le sonreía con las manos enlazadas en la espalda, balanceándose sobre sus talones como un niño pequeño.

—Son hermosas, ¿Verdad? —presentó el elfo levantando una de las gemas del mantel y ofreciéndola a Elrond.

—No las tenías hace unos días cuando pasé por aquí. —dijo el capitán de Lindon acariciando el brillo de la piedra celeste. Si bien el recuerdo de las gemas en el cabello dorado de Morwenna le acarició el corazón, tener una de ellas en su mano le producía una sensación de pesadez y molestia. Intuyó que quizás las joyas tendrían la imperiosa necesidad de regresar con su antigua dueña, y se preguntó porqué razón las habría intercambiado por algo de aquel puesto.

—Una de las elfas Sindar las trajo y a cambio se llevó un cofre de plata adornado diciendo que necesitaba un lugar donde guardar su tesoro más preciado. Cuando pregunté qué cosa podría ser tan importante como para deshacerse de esas joyas tan hermosas, respondió que lo que guardaría allí sería una carta de alguien a quien amaba, una que valía más que todas las piedras preciosas del mundo, pero que no contaba con dinero para pagarlo, por lo que me ofreció intercambiarlas y por supuesto acepté.

Elrond quedó estaqueado en medio del camino escuchando al vendedor. Supo en cuestión de segundos que aquella carta que Morwenna querría atesorar era la suya, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y sin vacilaciones preguntó al encargado del puesto cuánto quería por las gemas...

Llegando a las puertas del reino, Elrond divisó a Morwenna corriendo animada hacia él y escondió el regalo que tenía para ella.

—Señorit... —Intentó saludar cuando casi fue derribado por la fuerza de la elfa, que se lanzó hacia él haciéndole perder un poco la estabilidad.

Elrond no tuvo tiempo de reponerse, ni de continuar hablando cuando descubrió sus labios mezclándose con los de Morwenna. Instintivamente y sin importarle quién pudiera verlos rodeó la cintura de la elfa con sus manos y la aferró a él, besándola con ganas, perdiendo su mente en el dulce momento que estaban compartiendo.

Ella se separó de él besándole toda la cara entre risas y acarició sus mejillas con ternura.

—Morwenna... —llamó Elrond con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, pero pretendiendo notificarle que aun no había hablado con Oropher, por lo que besarse en público pudiera ser problemático para ambos.

—Elrond, mi Elrond. —suspiró alegre la muchacha y luego de otro corto beso agregó—: Mi padre me lo contó todo.

—Todo... —repitió el capitán de Lindon con confusión—. Todo, ¿Qué?

—¿Morwenna? —llamó otro elfo a sus espaldas, aunque observando a la elfa con estupefacción y desprecio hacia Elrond. Esta tensó todo su cuerpo aun en brazos de su amado y se giró sin poder creer que había reconocido aquella voz.

—¿Elaran? Elaran. —aclaró con sorpresa al ver al elfo serio frente a ellos.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó el escudero de Harlindon observando a Elrond de arriba a abajo y cerrando su puño sobre el mango de su espada, poniéndose en guardia para batirse a duelo por el honor de la rubia.

El hijo de Eärendil soltó la cintura de la joven y rápidamente dio cuenta de la confusión: Oropher le había comunicado a Morwenna su visto bueno para que fuera cortejada por el muchacho que había pedido su mano el día anterior, pero no había mencionado su nombre, por lo que ella, al saber que Elrond iba a hablar con él por el mismo asunto, había creído que Oropher lo había aceptado, ignorando completamente la llegada de Elaran a Forlindon y propinándole un beso amoroso al elfo equivocado.

Elrond cruzó con lentitud y precaución su mano libre hacia el pomo de su espada, imitando la acción de Elaran mientras adivinaba que ese elfo erguido, molesto y a punto de atacarlo, era el verdadero pretendiente de Morwenna, y por ende, un nuevo enemigo.


	13. Los elfos de Doriath se han vuelto locos

—Él, —comenzó Morwenna tomando firmemente la mano de Elrond—, es mi amado y posiblemente mi futuro esposo. —informó con seguridad a Elaran. El capitán de Lindon sintió el calor de un fuego poderoso consumiéndolo por dentro, pero no como una sensación placentera, sino como si realmente se estuviera quemando vivo. La mirada severa de Elaran había caído sobre él como el ataque de un dragón.

—No, no lo es. —refunfuñó este casi ordenándole al capitán aclarar la situación.

—Sí lo es. —contradijo Morwenna.

—No, no lo soy. —reconoció Elrond con pesar, obteniendo la atención de ambos elfos. El hijo de Eärendil soltó la mano de Morwenna y dio un paso al costado alejándose de ella.

—¿Qué? Pero... Si tú... Tú dijiste que... Y mi padre hoy confirmó que te había dado su bendición. —balbuceó la rubia sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su corazón comenzaba a resquebrajarse, pero no lo dejaría estallar en mil pedazos hasta obtener una explicación.

—Señorita, lo lamento, hubo un horrendo malentendido. —declaró Elrond—. Fui al encuentro de su padre con el propósito de pedir su autorización para cortejarla públicamente, pero cuando llegué... Lord Oropher estaba reunido con alguien más, al parecer por la misma razón. —insinuó inclinando su cabeza hacia Elaran—. Desconozco lo que él le haya dicho, señorita, pero de algo estoy seguro: Esta mañana su padre no hablaba de mí.

—Por supuesto que no. —Elaran dio un paso al frente ignorando completamente a Elrond y posando toda su atención sobre Morwenna—. Lord Oropher se refería a mí, milady. —agregó tomando la mano de la elfa y besando sus nudillos.

Elrond tragó saliva disgustado, aunque se mantuvo firme en su posición y esperó por la actitud de aceptación o rechazo de Morwenna, para saber si tendría que defender su honor o retirarse. Esta retrajo el brazo molesta y observó de reojo como su amado juntaba sus manos en la espalda con expresión de piedra sin saber qué hacer. La elfa sintió pena por haber arruinado su primer beso, de tal forma que por siempre recordarían el altercado con Elaran, aun si las cosas salían bien para ellos.

De pronto eso le llevó a recordar las palabras de su padre durante el desayuno; estimaba a Elrond, era al único elfo al que había permitido su cortejo reconociendo que su encanto era incluso correspondido.

—Pero... —repuso Morwenna—, mi padre dijo que solo le daría su bendición a quien yo hubiera aceptado en primer lugar. También dijo que mi prometido había asegurado contar con mi aprobación.

—Y este, —señaló Elaran a su izquierda como si Elrond fuese poca cosa—, señor, —calificó entre dientes—, ¿Cuenta con tu aprobación?

—Me estaba besando. —lanzó el capitán de Lindon como una obviedad y harto de permanecer en silencio ante su claro insulto—. Lo aclaro por si acaso tiene problemas de visión, señor... —agregó apretando los puños. Elaran volvió a aferrarse al pomo de su espada y Morwenna se puso en medio de ambos olfateando el altercado.

—Lo importante aquí es que mi padre asegura que cuentas con mi aprobación para cortejarme, Elaran. Y es mi deber recordarte que eso jamás ocurrió. —acusó la muchacha de frente a él.

—Aceptaste mis joyas, ¿No? —Le recordó el Sindar.

—Fueron un regalo, Elaran. —expuso ella.

—Sabías lo que sentía por ti, Morwenna. Aceptar esas joyas no fue más que la confirmación de que sentías lo mismo y me esperarías.

La elfa abrió la boca espantada ante lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó con el enfado en la punta de la lengua—. Siempre he aceptado los regalos que los demás me hacen. Eso no confirma nada, solo habla de mi buena educación. ¿Acaso pensabas comprar mi amor con un puñado de apatitas?

Elrond apretó la bolsa de cuero donde traía las gemas, las cuales llevaba ocultando a sus espaldas desde que viera a Morwenna caminar hacia él. En su mente se llamó elfo estúpido por creer que ella había empeñado las gemas como un sacrificio e intentar devolverle un regalo que la muchacha despreciaba en primer lugar.

—Una carta llegó a Harlindon días atrás, —contó Elaran—, decía que las habías llevado para la cena del rey. Creí que no había más claro mensaje que aquel. Además... Jamás correspondiste mi amor, pero tampoco me rechazaste.

—Si me permite... —propuso Elrond, pero fue interrumpido por el Sindar.

—No, no le permito nada. Esta es una conversación entre mi prometida y yo. —escupió. Elrond bufó, el elfo estaba comenzando a quebrar su esfuerzo por no sentarlo en la hierba de un puñetazo.

—Yo no soy tu prometida, Elaran. —afirmó Morwenna.

—No es lo que tu padre dice. —sonrió socarrón el muchacho. Elrond no soportó más y se adelantó lanzando la bolsa de piedras a los pies del elfo.

—¡Me importa un cuerno lo que usted me permita o no, lo diré igual! ¡Ahí tiene sus malditas gemas! ¡Ahora deje de molestar a la señorita! ¡Morwenna le dejó en claro reiteradas veces que no corresponde sus sentimientos, así que sea un elfo decente y retírese con dignidad mientras pueda! ¡Váyase! ¡Fuera! —exclamó Elrond en un tono tan alto y hostil que los elfos de las cercanías se irguieron asustados.

El Sindar, aunque disgustado y sorprendido por el repentino ataque de Elrond, no se dejó amedrentar. Con una mirada repulsiva observó la bolsa a sus pies antes de regresar la vista al hijo de Eärendil.

—¿Qué no me oyó? —insistió Elrond con voz ronca—. ¡Fuera de aquí! —volvió a gritar, esta vez desenfundando su espada.

Morwenna hasta ese momento había quedado estaqueada detrás de Elrond, un poco perturbada por la rapidez con la que el capitán de Lindon se había adelantado y por ver cómo había lanzado la bolsa con las apatitas sobre Elaran. No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse porqué él las llevaba consigo, cuando se vio sosteniendo la muñeca donde el joven sostenía su espada.

—Elrond, —mencionó la rubia—, por favor, no. —Morwenna suplicó con su mirada compasiva, llamando a la calma del hijo de Eärendil a hacerse presente en él. Había visto de lo que era capaz en la lucha y no dejaría que perdiera los estribos y su honor por algo tan insignificante. Él suspiró encabronado y bajó la espada.

—¿Elrond? —preguntó Elaran levantando la cabeza mientras se ataba el cordón de la bolsa con las apatitas a su cinturón—. ¿Elrond, hijo de Eärendil? —inquirió mirando a Morwenna con preocupación.

—El mismo. —respondió el capitán.

—¡Ay no, Morwenna! No Elrond Eärendilion. —comentó lastimero—. ¿No sabes que todo lo que toca lo destruye? Sin hogar, sin padres, hasta un gemelo que decidió ser mortal y abandonarlo; criado por dos bestias. Quedarte con él te costará la vida, Morwenna. Elrond está maldito. —agregó, y eso fue suficiente para desatar la furia.

—¡Retira tus viles palabras ahora! —ordenó la muchacha furiosa.

El Sindar atajó la primera estocada de la espada echándose hacia atrás. La segunda la rechazó con el choque de su espada y el un movimiento rápido desarmó a su oponente. La rubia le había quitado con gran habilidad la espada a su amado y había atacado en defensa de su honor, pero al ser inexperta en la lucha contra un soldado de Doriath, la contienda había finalizado casi sin comenzar.

—¡Morwenna! —Elrond la tomó por detrás y levantándola del suelo la movió de lugar rápidamente para ponerla a resguardo antes de tomar dos dagas y blandirlas en el aire frente a Elaran—. ¡Baje su espada ahora mismo, soldado! —ordenó—. Ni siquiera esperaré su disculpa, solo guarde su arma y retírese.

—Solo un Sindar puede darme órdenes. —espetó Elaran esperando el ataque de Elrond.

—¡Elaran! SUELTA ESA ESPADA AHORA. —el grito furioso de Oropher hizo eco en todo el jardín y retumbó en las paredes de piedra de Lindon.

El muchacho dejó caer la espada con un movimiento espontáneo. El cuerpo le vibró por un segundo y la rabia le caló hasta los huesos, pero no podía rebelarse ante su capitán, su Lord, su futuro rey. En seguida, una segunda voz provocó que el muchacho se girara y se pusiera de rodillas reverenciando a quienes tenía enfrente.

—¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto?! ¡Elrond! —reprendió Gil-Galad con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fría como el hielo. El hijo de Eärendil guardó sus dagas e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Este soldado le faltó el respeto a Lady Morwenna, su majestad. —aclaró Elrond mirando de reojo a la elfa y omitiendo que el ofendido había sido él.

—¿Y se batirán a duelo sin dialogar antes? ¿Sin pedir disculpas? ¡¿Qué clase de bestias salvajes son?! —espetó Gil-Galad. En todo el reino no se oía ni el vuelo de una mosca.

—Majestad yo intenté... —intentó explicar Elrond amablemente, siendo interrumpido por el rey.

—Suficiente. —dijo el monarca con la mano en alto—. Le pido disculpas, milady, en nombre de mi irreverente heraldo. —agregó con aplomo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Morwenna. Esta levantó el mentón y dio un paso al frente.

—Majestad, todo este altercado fue... —Quiso explicar, pero vio a Elrond negar con la cabeza mirándola directo a los ojos.

—Fue mi culpa. —reconoció el hijo de Eärendil a sus espaldas—. No me conoce, señorita, pero puedo ser impulsivo en ocasiones. Le ruego me disculpe el disgusto que este enfrentamiento le ocasionó. —añadió llevándose la mano al pecho—. Su majestad, —llamó girando levemente hacia él—, aceptaré de buen grado el castigo que me corresponda y le juro que no se volverá a repetir.

Gil-Galad lo observó pensante. Intercambió varias miradas entre la hija de Oropher y su capitán; vasta experiencia la suya, pues advirtió que los jóvenes ocultaban algo.

—Guardia nocturna en las puertas del reino. —anunció serio—. Tres lunas... Tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre las alternativas a la hora de resolver un altercado. Tres lunas, con efectos inmediatos, Elrond.

—Sí, su majestad. —acató Elrond y haciendo una reverencia comenzó a caminar a su nuevo puesto.

—Hijo de Eärendil... —mencionó Oropher severo e hizo que el muchacho se detuviera frente a él—. No se crea con el poder de defender el honor de mi hija. No lo he autorizado. —aclaró. Elrond asintió, más no contento con eso, se irguió frente al padre de su amada y pronunció:

—Con el mayor de los respetos, señor, no creo que requiera autorización para hacer el bien. Por lo que defenderé el honor de cualquier elfa o elfo que se vea insultado en mi presencia, así lo quiera usted o no. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, defenderé a su hija pagando con mi vida si fuera necesario. Tal vez no cuente con su aprobación para defender su honor, pero debería usted preguntarse si acaso a quien autorizó a cortejar a su hija públicamente es el elfo adecuado. Le sugiero mantener una conversación en privado con ambos, pues me temo que ha sido usted engañado y aquel al que llamará yerno con orgullo, hará de la vida de lady Morwenna un suplicio. —Al acabar el discurso, Oropher quedó boquiabierto y absorto frente a Elrond, quien le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, tranquilo aunque seguro de sí mismo.

—Elrond... Efectos inmediatos. —Le recordó Gil-Galad. El capitán desobedeció la orden y continuó hablando. Oropher frente a él arqueó una ceja sorprendido por el desacato a la autoridad del hijo de Eärendil, pero lo escuchó atento.

—Lord Oropher, estimo a su hija más de lo que cualquier elfo en este reino podría en una eternidad y mis obligaciones permanentes a partir de esta noche no me permitirán acudir a una audiencia oficial con usted para exponer mis sentimientos y expectativas, por lo que me veo en la necesidad de confesarme frente a todos los presentes y sobretodo ser explícito y escueto: Adoro a su hija. Es la gema más brillante del tesoro que sobrevivió a la destrucción de Doriath y será la joya de la corona en su reino. No voy a pedirle que me autorice a cortejarla públicamente, puesto que no necesito reunirme con usted para conocer su reticencia a unirme a ella, pero sí solicito su permiso para proteger su honor sin más propósito que el de velar por su seguridad y he de pedirle un favor... Fíjese con sumo cuidado a quién autoriza como pretendiente. Asegúrese que ella desee ser cortejada por quien usted habilita en aquella importante tarea para ahorrarse el futuro disgusto de su hija y la furia de este humilde servidor con todo aquel que ose imponérsele.

Elrond finalizó con una corta reverencia y se retiró del lugar dejando a Oropher duro como una roca en medio del césped. Gil-Galad lo observó irse y acto seguido clavó sus ojos en Morwenna, disimulando la sonrisa de lado que la valentía de su heraldo le había proporcionado, una que no pasó desapercibida por la muchacha. Mientras tanto, Elaran permanecía de pie en completo silencio. Oropher se giró hacia él y la reprimenda cayó sobre él como un torrente agua congelada.

En su camino a su nuevo puesto, Elrond se cruzó con Thranduil, quien giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda, simulando interés repentino en las hojas de un helecho que crecía fuerte en una maceta colgante amurada a una pared lateral. El capitán de Lindon se acercó a él de todas formas y habló rápido:

—Tu padre lo sabe. —informó.

Thranduil sintió que la piel se le erizaba al oír la voz de Elrond cerca de su oreja.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —inquirió nervioso dando un pequeño salto lejos del capitán—. ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo lo sabría?!

—Yo se lo dije. —respondió Elrond ladeando su cabeza con gesto de confusión, intentando dilucidar porqué Thranduil se veía tan inquieto.

—¡Eso no pasó, Elrond! ¡Lo sabes! —Se escudó Thranduil clavando la vista en el helecho. Ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos porque al hacerlo retornaban a su cabeza cada una de las imágenes de su sueño.

—Thranduil, ¿De qué hablas? Tu padre sabe lo de Morwenna, se lo dije. Le dije lo que sentía por ella.

—¡Ooooh! ¡Eso! —Thranduil pareció tranquilizarse, aunque aun exageraba su tono al hablar—. ¡Claro!

—¿Qué creíste que sabía? —Quiso saber el de cabellos oscuros. Thranduil abrió mucho los ojos y no supo qué decir. Comenzó a balbucear—. Mi amigo, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Elrond preocupado.

Thranduil hizo silencio y un molesto tic en el ojo empezó a hacerse latir el párpado inferior. Elrond se acercó a él y rozó con sus dedos la tela de la túnica en el brazo del Sindar. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Thranduil lanzó un grito agudo que espantó al capitán de Lindon y huyó de allí.

—Por Eru, ¡Los elfos de Doriath se han vuelto locos! —susurró Elrond intentando recuperarse del susto.


	14. Usted es el mar

Los pasos de Oropher resonaron en todo el salón y retumbaron en su cabeza, recordándole que aun era una una figura insignificante para muchos elfos, lo cual le hizo reflexionar sobre sus futuras acciones como monarca: «Si el respeto de tus súbditos ha de sonar a pasos huecos y oler a temor, mejor abdica.» se aconsejó callado mientras alzaba la vista hasta Gil-Galad, sentado con las manos juntas sobre su regazo. El rey de los Noldor estaba serio y firme como una estatua, altivo e imponente en su trono de ébano finamente trabajado con detalles en oro. A los pies de la escalinata que lo separaba del resto del mundo, se hallaba la guardia real, un elfo a cada lado del trono y otros tantos apostados frente a las columnas del gran salón, por lo que Oropher se hubiera sentido ingresando en la boca del lobo, de no ser porque había visto los horrores de la guerra y actualmente había pocas cosas que lo hicieran estremecer.

Al llegar a los pies de la escaleras, Gil-Galad inclinó su cabeza llevándose la mano al pecho mientras el orgullo del Sindar frente a él se hincaba en el suelo con su rodilla.

—Sé lo que te trae a esta audiencia, Oropher. —comenzó el monarca mientras el elfo regresaba a su posición. Ambos guardaron silencio haciendo contacto visual por un momento. Para Oropher, tener que alzar la barbilla para ver a alguien más arriba que él era molesto, pero no estaba en condiciones de demostrarlo.

—Entonces no echaré a perder su preciado tiempo con rodeos y adulaciones que usted ya conoce, majestad. Quiero interceder... —propuso el sindar pero fue interrumpido por el rey.

—No te llevarás a mi mejor guerrero. —aseguró con aplomo y sin pestañear. Oropher tragó saliva nervioso y estiró el cuello como si necesitara ayuda para hacer pasar el líquido por su garganta.

—¿Aun si es su voluntad abandonar el reino para seguir los pasos de mi hija? —preguntó con cierto atrevimiento. Oropher sonrió de lado.

—Elrond conoce perfectamente su posición. —aclaró Gil-Galad y el aire tomó una densidad tal que era plausible de cortar con el filo de una espada.

—Reconozco que permanecer cautivo en un reino donde tiene la libertad de deambular y hacer su supuesta voluntad no es algo nuevo para él, por lo que acatará la orden que se le de y hará creer a todos que está conforme con eso. —declaró Oropher con disgusto. Gil-Galad sonrió de lado.

—¿No es acaso una insolencia lo que acusas? —inquirió el monarca inclinándose hacia adelante y agregó—: No es tu tarea definir el destino del hijo de Eärendil.

—Usted lo oyó, majestad, —explicó Oropher ofuscado y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por el gran salón con paso aplomado—, Elrond no pedirá cortejar públicamente a Morwenna, no porque así no lo desee, sino porque sabe que se lo negaré y que lo haré para ahorrarle el dolor a mi hija de tener que partir de Lindon sin la compañía de quien ama.

Gil-Galad se reclinó nuevamente sobre su trono y observó el vaivén de Oropher jugando a no pisar las líneas negras del suelo marmolado como una danza para relajar sus nervios.

El monarca vislumbró el aura negativa que envolvía la figura de Oropher y supo que lo que estaba por decir no sería de agrado del Sindar pero tenía que intentarlo; su deber de monarca lo ponía en posición de siempre hacerse su voluntad, pero también como noble conocía los beneficios de conciliar con sus pares, sobretodo con uno como Oropher, quien estaba por recibir una corona sobre su cabeza como pago de sus súbditos por sus servicios al lograr alejarlos de las órdenes de Celeborn en Harlindon, las cuales se negaban a acatar. Los Sindar no renegaban de su convivencia, pero si se mostraban reticentes a ser comandados por él, inseguros de que nuevamente hubieran de sufrir los embates del destino funesto de Doriath. Aquello había formado una brecha entre los Sindar mismos, decidiendo algunos permanecer al lado de su señor Celeborn y la dama Galadriel, y otros, acompañando a Oropher fuera de los límites de Lindon.

—Hay otro camino... Si lo autorizas, Morwenna será recibida entre los miembros de la corte y nada le faltará. —anunció el monarca. Oropher se giró y caminó apresurado hacia las escaleras.

—¡Eso jamás! ¡Solo dejaré a mi hija en ausencia de mi cuidado si la muerte me lleva! —exclamó y su voz hizo eco en todos los rincones del salón real. Los guardias advirtieron la violencia en el tono de voz del Sindar y giraron automáticamente hacia él. Gil-Galad levantó la mano en señal de alto y los elfos regresaron a sus puestos. Ambos tenían sus razones para no prescindir de Morwenna o Elrond. Los motivos de Gil-Galad eran meramente militares, mientras que la causa de Oropher era más profunda. Había perdido a su esposa, el pilar de su familia, y el dolor se había impregnado en su espíritu con tanta fuerza, que el solo hecho de pensar en alejarse de sus hijos, así estos estuvieran bien, le estremecía hasta el espacio más recóndito de la piel como si fuera una pesadilla muy vívida y terrorífica.

Gil-Galad asintió con una mano sobre los labios.

—Entonces lo lamento, Oropher, pero la respuesta es no. No te llevarás a Elrond en tu comitiva.

—¡¿Y lo que él quiera no importa?! —inquirió Oropher. El rey bufó cansado.

—Elrond hará lo que yo diga. Suficiente, Oropher, puedes retirarte.

—Pero... —Se quejó el Sindar. El monarca evaluó la situación y decidió interrumpirlo.

—Tienes mi autorización para abandonar Lindon... Mañana mismo si así lo deseas. —puntualizó. No le convenía que aquellos elfos sifuieran merodeando por sus tierras, sobretodo una de cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos azules que estaba distrayendo al hijo de Eärendil de sus tareas.

Cerca de allí, el frío de la noche cerrada azotaba las ropas gruesas de los elfos, que de todas formas no eran de suficiente abrigo y helaban la piel de los que patrullaban en la entrada del reino y en las torres aledañas. Elrond, entre ellos, recorría los adarves de la fortaleza para combatir el frío. Debía realizar aquella tarea por tres lunas, por lo que necesitaba adaptarse rápido o aquellas noches se harían interminables.

Gil-Galad había ordenado que la guardia se hiciera a las puertas de Lindon, pero Elrond era un elfo conocido y estimado por todos los guardias, había entrenado a varios de ellos y por ende tenía muchos amigos que velaban por su seguridad, por lo que todos habían acordado guardar el secreto del capitán: Este cumpliría con su obligación de patrullar por tres lunas, pero no a las puertas del reino, sino en el punto más al oeste de Lindon... La cara de la fortaleza que daba al mar.

La vasta extensión del Belegaer estaba tranquilo esa noche, no se azotaba contra las rocas y llegaba la costa visible desde la torre de control besando la arena con suavidad.

Elrond se detuvo en medio del adarve para contemplar la extrañeza en las pequeñas olas del mar y el sonido arrullador le inundó los oídos llenándolo de paz, aunque también de dudas... Por muchas vueltas que le diera al asunto, no lograba comprender la atracción de los elfos hacia la superficie marítima, y si bien sabía que algún día llegaría su tiempo de tomar unos de los barcos y navegar hacia Valinor para ya nunca pisar el mundo que conocía, no lograba empatizar con la necesidad de sus pares. Se preguntaba cada tanto si tenía que ver con su condición de medio elfo que por mucho que invirtiera sus horas libres en mirar hacia el mar, no lograra fascinarse ni oír su llamado. Aun así allí estaba, perdido entre la superficie celeste y siendo engullido por el rugido leve del mar.

Elrond giró casi imperceptible su cuello hacia la izquierda... Algo más se movía lejos de las olas. Entre el aroma a agua salada, arena y viento rasposo y húmedo, un perfume particular y conocido se coló en su nariz.

—Si vienes a disculparte por el episodio de hoy, lo aceptaré, pero primero quiero una explicación clara. —anunció girando un poco más su cabeza para ser oído por la criatura a sus espaldas.

Morwenna calló sin saber qué decir. Creía que el altercado entre ellos y Elaran había sido lo suficiente explícito, sobretodo cuando Elrond aclaró el asunto frente a los presentes. Se posicionó a su derecha muy junto a él para recibir aunque fuera un atisbo de su calor corporal; era una noche fría y su capa, aunque abrigada, albergaba puntos débiles por donde se colaba la brisa estremeciéndole la piel.

Elrond sin mirarla y aun seguro de dirigirse al elfo correcto, volvió a hablar:

—Si no me dirás qué fue lo que ocurrió, entonces te sugiero regresar por donde viniste. Ah, —agregó—, y no te confíes de tus habilidades natas para desplazarte con sigilo, estás descuidándote; por primera vez desde que estás aquí pude oírte venir. —finalizó el capitán girando su cabeza hacia su acompañante. Fue allí cuando se detuvo en seco y la expresión de su rostro denotó profunda sorpresa. A su lado, Morwenna lo observaba de reojo con genuina confusión luego de quitarse la capucha de su capa—. Señorita... —susurró.

—Veo que esperabas encontrarte con alguien más. —expuso la rubia con desgano. Elrond titubeó nervioso.

—¡No! Bueno... sí, pero... —Morwenna volteó para alejarse pero Elrond en dos zancadas se interpuso en su camino—. En realidad no, la confundí con su hermano, es todo.

—¿Qué asuntos tiene mi hermano contigo que debieran ser disculpados? —preguntó curiosa.

—Nada que le quite el sueño, señorita, no se preocupe. Por cierto, ¿Qué hace aquí? Es una noche helada para que esté a la intemperie. —declaró jugando con sus nudillos, reteniendo a sus manos de su deseo de tocar a la muchacha.

—Vine a disculparme, pero antes, reconozco que también vengo a preguntar algo. Hoy en la tarde le arrojaste una bolsa con gemas a Elaran alegando que eran las apatitas que me había regalado.

—Lo eran. —afirmó Elrond.

—¿Por qué las tenías?

—Las reconocí en segundos. Nada que haya llevado adornándola se me olvidaría, así que le pregunté al dueño del puesto en el mercado y él dijo que una fina dama las había intercambiado por un cofre para guardar una carta importante, la mía tal vez. —Morwenna asintió y eso le alegró la noche—. Bien, creí que las había empeñado al no contar con dinero, jamás pensé que lo había hecho porque no las quería. Así que las recuperé para usted. Iba a obsequiárselas cuando salió, me besó y... Bueno. Ya sabe. —finalizó sonrojado.

—Oh, Elrond... —sonrió tierna.

—Siento haberlo hecho. —declaró el capitán y le recordó a Morwenna la otra razón por la que estaba allí.

—No, yo lo siento. Ya sabes, vine a disculparme. Aunque no creo que la razón de mi pedido deba ser acompañada de una explicación. Le mentiste al rey, dijiste que todo había recaído sobre tu responsabilidad cuando la que le quitó su espada al capitán de la guardia del reino y se enfrentó a Elaran fui yo. Lo que quiere decir que estarás aquí congelándote por tres lunas por mi culpa. No tenías que hacerlo. —Morwenna se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Elrond. El elfo sonrió cerrando los ojos por un momento, disfrutando del roce de la joven, pero en cuestión de segundos se echó hacia atrás, provocando que Morwenna retirara su mano con pena.

—Su padre... Él...

—Mi padre autorizó a Elaran porque creyó que yo lo amaba. —aclaró ella.

—Su padre solucionará eso, señorita. —aseveró Elrond—. Pero no espere que desee unirla a mí.

—Bueno, eso no es decisión suya. —Morwenna se giró hacia el mar luego de soltar el comentario de forma automática. Elrond sonrió tierno y se acercó a ella.

—¿Ve ese mar? —La muchacha asintió en su lugar—. Usted en mi vida es como ese mar.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy ruidosa e impredecible? —preguntó ella con cierta ofensa. Elrond rió por lo bajo y enlazó sus dedos con los de la elfa. Girando levemente hacia ella la observó con ternura.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —Quiso saber.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el mar?

—Tiene que ver. Se suponía que yo estuviera vigilando apostado a las puertas del reino. ¿Por qué entonces está aquí y no allí?

—Cuando fui hasta allá me crucé con Haemir. Se suponía que él tampoco estuviera allí, pero me dijo que te debía un favor . Me dijo también dónde encontrarte y aquí estoy. Ahora dime, ¿qué relación tengo con el mar?

—Gil-Galad me ordenó vigilar a las puertas del reino, sin embargo conseguí burlar su deseo y permanecer aquí, junto al mar, para reflexionar sobre mis acciones. —Elrond suspiró mientras Morwenna ponía especial atención a lo que él decía—. Mi trabajo aquí es vigilar el perímetro, controlar que nada se mueva sin que el rey lo sepa, asegurarme que no haya invasiones, intrusos o peligros... Y luego está el mar. Cada vez que intento concentrarme en mis tareas, el rugido del mar irrumpe en mis oídos, la brisa salada en mi rostro y el brillo de la luna sobre el agua llega a mis ojos. Morwenna, usted es el mar.

—¿Dices que tenías una vida tranquila hasta que yo llegué y estoy distrayéndote de tus tareas? ¿Que soy molesta? —Se quejó la rubia y se soltó de su mano con brusquedad.

—Digo, —declaró con énfasis en su voz y volvió a tomar la mano de la muchacha, atrayéndola hacia él—, que haga lo que haga, y por más énfasis que ponga en obligarme a cumplir con mis obligaciones sin pensar en nada más que en ello, usted llegará a mí y me invadirá como el sonido, la brisa y el brillo del mar. No es su presencia física, es usted. Incluso si mañana mismo partiera lejos de mí, no volvería a ser el mismo. Usted es ese mar inevitable que escucho, veo y siento aun si no es mi propósito hacerlo. Usted está ahí, va y viene con sus olas pacíficas o embravecidas, besando la costa de mí cada vez. Solo soy esa arena que no puede hacer nada más que recibirla y verla partir una y otra vez. El Belegaer no abandona Lindon, y usted tampoco lo hará conmigo. ¿Y sabe? Estoy aquí porque necesito aprender a vivir con ese constante arrullo del mar mientras ocupo mi vida en otras cosas, porque pronto usted se irá de aquí y yo no podré seguirla. Y será ese mar. Ese que está ahí y que incluso cuando estoy viéndola, tocándola, oyéndola y amándola como si nada más importara, no puedo dejar de oír y de sentir. Tengo que aprender a convivir con ello antes de volverme loco; he de aceptar la probabilidad de que pasen los años y los pequeños arbustos del jardín crezcan altivos como fuertes árboles, tanto como mis sentimientos por usted, hasta que la vuelva a ver y pueda hacer algo más con este amor que no sea callarlo. Usted es el mar, Morwenna, y por eso vine aquí, para acostumbrarme a que la veré incluso cuando usted ya no esté.

Morwenna acalló las palabras de Elrond con un beso sorpresivo en sus labios.

—No me importa, —mencionó entre besos, mientras el medio elfo se aferraba a su cintura y la atraía sobre él acariciando su espalda por debajo de la capa—, no me importa lo que mi padre, Elaran, Gil-Galad o los mismísimos Valar digan de esto, yo te amo, Elrond. Te amo y siempre lo haré. Y no voy a dejarte. Mañana mismo se lo diré a mi padre, me quedaré en Lindon. Si tú no puedes irte de aquí, entonces seré yo la que permanezca a tu lado hasta el fin de los días.

—Pero, Morwenna... —intentó advertir Elrond, siendo acallado por un nuevo beso de su amada.

—Shhh, déjamelo a mí. Ahora ven aquí, hace frío y todo está bien allá afuera, no hace falta que vigiles nada. —finalizó la muchacha.

La mañana se alzó con el sol brillando pálido sobre el cielo de Lindon. Pasadas las siete de la mañana, Thranduil se ajustó el cuero trenzado del cinturón y abandonó su habitación apresurado. Estaba inquieto, la comitiva de su padre estaba formada por lo menos desde las seis y nadie había acudido a despertarlo para comunicárselo. El resto de los elfos caminaba despreocupado con una velocidad más lenta de lo normal... Ya no era solo Lindir, ahora también Thranduil comenzaba a sentir el embotamiento del bosque... Algo se estaba deteniendo, algo se ocultaba en las esquinas más recónditas de Arda sin que los elfos pudieran advertir más que retazos de un sentimiento de espera molesto.

De todas formas, el hijo de Oropher creyó que esa inquietud se debía a su prematura salida del reino sin saber qué les aguardaba afuera. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana y entró sin tocar; nada había que Morwenna pudiera ocultarle a su hermano.

Thranduil caminó despacio rodeando la cama de la elfa... Ella aun dormía, lo advirtió por el bulto debajo de las sábanas que la cubrían hasta la cabeza y que se le hizo un poco grande para abrigar solo a su hermana, pero creyó que sería por las almohadas a su alrededor. El sindar se sentó al borde y juntando sus manos habló de cara a la ventana:

—No quiero ser yo el que te de esta noticia, pero prefiero eso a que te enteres por un sirviente de Gil-Galad en los pasillos, como me pasó a mí... Nos iremos hoy mismo. Los sindar ya están formados esperándonos.

El bulto debajo de las sábanas se movió casi imperceptible, pero nada se le escapaba a Thranduil, que se giró y tomó la punta de la sábana para descubrir la cabeza de su hermana.

—Lo sé, Morwe... Lo sé. —comentó con lástima hasta descubrir el cuerpo, o mejor dicho, los cuerpos debajo de las sábanas—. ¡Balrogs y dragones! —insultó asustado, dando un salto hacia atrás—. ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Cúbranse! —ordenó aturdido por lo que acababa de ver.


	15. A las puertas de Lindon

—¡Tú, maldito traidor!

Haemir ingresó al comedor diario de la guardia dando un portazo, haciendo que los postigones se sacudieran tras él. Los elfos, para nada acostumbrados a los gritos, giraron sus cabezas sobresaltados y mirándose unos a otros, buscando al dueño de su acusación.

Lo encontraron en una de las mesas centrales, donde Lindir, Elrond y Narbeth desayunaban en silencio hasta que su amigo irrumpió en el lugar.

—¿Me habla a mí? —preguntó Elrond echando una mirada de reojo a los otros dos. Lindir se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente. El muchacho había estado toda la noche durmiendo despreocupado junto a su gato, ignorando lo que ocurría tras su puerta.

—¡Todo por una tonta elfa! ¡¿Qué tienen las elfas Sindar que no tengan las demás?! —prosiguió quejándose Haemir.

—Sí, me habla a mí. —reconoció Elrond y se levantó de su silla sacudiendo las migas de la servilleta sobre su regazo—. Cálmate mellon, **_(amigo)_** ¿Por qué me acusas de traidor?

—¡No es contigo, me refiero a este estúpido! —exclamó dejándose caer sobre una silla frente a Narbeth y acercando su rostro ceñudo a él.

—¿Narbeth? —llamó Elrond abriendo las palmas hacia él, pidiendo una explicación.

—¡Dile! —exigió Haemir.

—Iba a decírselo, pero estaba esperando que llegaras. —aclaró Narbeth.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¡Ahora dile! —ordenó señalando al capitán de la guardia.

—¿Decirme qué?

En una décima de segundo, Elrond imaginó mil situaciones relacionadas a la única elfa Sindar de su interés: Morwenna. Gimió comenzando a molestarse, creyendo que la causa de la acusación de Haemir se debía a una traición amorosa. Ante el silencio del muchacho, giró levemente su cabeza hacia Lindir. El resto de los elfos veía atento aquella mesa como si fuera la obra de teatro anual del Día de Lindon.

—¿Lindir? —preguntó Elrond. El más pequeño de los cuatro bebió un sorbo de té y volvió a encogerse de hombros, negando con la cabeza. Estaba igual de intrigado que los demás—. ¡¿Pueden decirme de una vez qué es lo que ocurre?! —inquirió el heraldo.

—Capitán, los Sindar se preparan para marchar y su majestad Gil-Galad requiere su presencia para despedirlos. —anunció un soldado de la escolta del rey haciendo una reverencia. Dicho esto, se marchó por la misma puerta por la que había ingresado sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

—¡¿Marchar?! ¡¿Marchar a dónde?! —Elrond entendía menos a cada minuto. Echó una mirada desconcertada sobre sus amigos.

Narbeth bufó apartando el rostro de Haemir de su cercanía y decidió hablar:

—Los Sindar se van. El rey mantuvo una conversación con Oropher durante la noche, le permitió la salida de Lindon y al parecer las razones por las que lo hizo no se dieron en buenos términos, puesto que ante su indecisión de hace unos días, de repente decidió que lo mejor sería que Oropher y su pueblo abandonaran el reino de la noche a la mañana.

Elrond, perplejo, abrió la boca pero de ella no emanó aire hasta un momento después. Intentó decir algo, pero solo pudo balbucear retazos de palabras inentendibles para sus amigos.

—Eso no explica porqué Haemir te llamó traidor. —agregó Lindir, viendo que su capitán no sabía qué decir.

—Porque... Yo también me voy. —declaró Narbeth ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

—¡¿Qué?! —Lindir apoyó su taza de té y un poco se derramó sobre la mesa ante el nerviosismo del elfo—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque me enamoré.

Elrond, quien hasta ese instante seguía sin reaccionar, se tomó del respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos sintiendo como el corazón se le rompía en miles de pedazos. No podía dejar de pensar en Morwenna, y no comprendía cómo Narbeth podría haberla conquistado, pero su precipitación no daba lugar a otra lógica, no era capaz de pensar que estaba intentando hacer encajar dos piezas completamente inconexas; nada propio del -probablemente- elfo más inteligente de Lindon.

—Disculpa, no comprendo. —dijo Lindir dirigiéndose a Narbeth, adivinando la razón del repentino malestar de Elrond.

—Es porque este idiota, —explicó Haemir entre dientes—, no está aclarando nada. Thranduil lo encontró esta mañana en la cama de Morwenna...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Lindir se avalanzó sobre la mesa para tomar a Narbeth por sus ropas, tirando parte de la vajilla al suelo e insultándolo mientras Haemir intentaba separarlos. Elrond reaccionó saliendo de su trance al escuchar el estallido de las tazas y platos y ayudó como pudo.

El resto de los elfos, aun en sus lugares, bebían té y comentaban por lo bajo el espectáculo que los cuatro amigos les estaban brindando en el desayuno, algo que no olvidarían en muchos años.

—¡Lindir, suéltalo! ¡Lindir! —ordenó Elrond tomando a su amigo por debajo de los brazos y arrastrándolo lejos de la mesa. Haemir mientras tanto hacía lo mismo, pero con Narbeth.

—¡Déjame! ¡Lo voy a moler a golpes! ¡Ese malnacido se metió con tu novia, Elrond! —gritó Lindir con los puños cerrados repletos de cabellos que le había arrancado a Narbeth durante la pelea.

—¡La señorita Morwenna no es mi novia, Lindir! —respondió el capitán forcejeando con el elfo.

—¡Pero la amas! ¡Primera regla de Los Invencibles: No te metes con la elfa de tu hermano! —recordó el muchacho a viva voz.

—¡Gracias por esparcir el chisme de que a Elrond le gusta Morwenna! —gritó Haemir aun sosteniendo a Narbeth—. ¡Quizás lo quieras decir más fuerte para que todo Arda lo escuche!

—¡Y por revelar ante toda la clase que nos hacemos llamar Los Invencibles, que vergüenza! —reprochó este al escuchar las carcajadas de los demás elfos.

—¡Vergüenza debería darte quitarle la novia a tu capitán! —acusó Lindir.

—¡No me la quitó! —aclaró Elrond.

—¿Ya ves que si es tu novia? —expresó el muchacho y relajó el cuerpo. Elrond lo soltó bufando con las manos en alto.

—No, Lindir, no es mi novia. Y no se acostó con Morwenna, ella estuvo acompañándome en la guardia toda la noche.

—Pero Haemir dijo que... —indicó Lindir, siento interrumpido por su amigo.

—No me dejaste terminar de hablar. Yo dije que Thranduil lo encontró en la cama DE Morwenna, no CON Morwenna. Estaba con una de las doncellas de la hija de Oropher... El estúpido se enamoró de una elfa Sindar y se irá con ella. —finalizó Haemir. Narbeth asintió acomodándose la ropa.

—Oh... —Atinó a soltar Lindir. En seguida se volvió hacia Elrond con una sonrisa tímida—, Je, je. Ya veo, —agregó—, siendo así... Lo siento.

—Elrond yo... —Narbeth intentó explicarse, pero el capitán negó con la cabeza.

—Lo hablamos después. Tengo asuntos que resolver. —El heraldo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—No habrá un después... —Le recordó Narbeth—. Me iré en cuanto suene el cuerno del ejército Sindar.

—Eso es exactamente lo que intentaré evitar. —finalizó el capitán volviéndose hacia ellos.

En otra parte del reino, Morwenna ensayaba frente a la puerta del escritorio de su padre la mejor manera de decirle que su deseo era permanecer junto a Elrond cuando los elfos Sindar partieran fuera del reino. Al pasar la noche en compañía del capitán de Lindon, la elfa ignoraba completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo a las afueras del castillo.

Thranduil caminó apresurado hacia ella.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! Llevo toda la mañana buscándote. —anunció tomando a su hermana del brazo y llevándola lejos del pasillo.

—¿De qué hablas? Estaba en mi habitación. —mintió la elfa viendo cómo era casi arrastrada hacia un lugar que no conocía.

—No, no estabas. En tu habitación estaban... Dictando una clase de anatomía. —mencionó Thranduil intentando olvidar lo que había visto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó inocente. Él negó.

—Nada... No importa, lo verdaderamente importante es que... —Thranduil se detuvo y suspiró acariciando la mejilla de su hermana, quien aun no comprendía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo—. No quería que te enteraras de esta forma, pero aun así será mejor que la manera en que yo lo supe...

—¿Qué ocurre? —Morwenna leyó las líneas de preocupación en su rostro. Thranduil siempre había sido un joven alegre y despreocupado, pero de repente llevaba días distante, serio y ahora parecía incluso haber acumulado dolor en su alma—. Thranduil... —Morwenna trepó hasta los pómulos altos de su hermano y lo obligó a hacer contacto visual luego de que este apartara la mirada de ella—. Dime...

—Nos vamos. —Soltó finalmente con pesar—. Tus doncellas acaban de cargar lo último de tus pertenencias.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Sí, así como lo escuchas. Medio Doriath nos espera en las puertas de Lindon para irnos y la otra mitad en Harlindon nos alcanzará en el camino; ya enviaron mensajeros.

—No es posible... ¡Es muy precipitado! —Se quejó la elfa y de repente todos sus planes se vinieron abajo.

—Lo sé, Morwe... Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora.

—¡Ay, no! Tengo que hablar con él... —La muchacha se refería a su padre, aunque Thranduil creyó que Morwenna estaba refiriéndose a Elrond y se mostró solícito.

—Lo sé. Morwenna... Escucha, estuve evitando a ada **_(papá)_** toda la mañana esperando encontrarte antes para decírtelo, pero finalmente él me encontró primero en un descuido y me envió a buscarte... Nos vamos... Gil-Galad accedió a nuestra salida y al parecer padre no quiere permanecer ni un solo minuto más en estas tierras. Así que... Podré hacer de cuenta que aun no te encuentro por unos minutos más, para darte tiempo de despedirte de Elrond, pero luego de eso, tendrás que ir conmigo a la entrada de Lindon y nos iremos. Por eso estoy tan apurado, quiero que lo veas cuanto antes para que tengas más tiempo de explicarle.

—No. —Negó contundente la elfa y se soltó de los brazos de su hermano.

—Sí. Será lo mejor. Elrond tiene que saberlo. —La contradijo él.

—No. Debo hablar con ada, no me iré. —declaró con seguridad. Thranduil tragó salida nervioso.

—Morwe... No. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Usa los minutos que te estoy concediendo para despedirte de Elrond; sé lo que ambos sienten y si te vas sin decírselo, eso lo destrozará, así que... —intentó seguir aconsejando a su hermana, pero esta lo detuvo.

—Lo que lo destrozará es que me vaya, y a mi también. No me iré. —repitió muy segura de si misma.

—Morwe, parece que no estás comprendiendo, si no te llevo a las puertas del reino, pronto ada vendrá a buscarnos a ambos y puedes convencerme a mí de esperar un rato más, pero no razonarás con él. —explicó Thranduil, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.

—Pues entonces que venga a buscarme. —mencionó su hermana cruzándose de brazos—. Yo no me iré de aquí y él tiene que aceptarlo.

Thranduil dio un par de vueltas por el pasillo intentando calmarse.

—No me entiendes... —declaró serio—. Esto no es algo que tú puedas decidir; nos vamos. Quieras o no. Y lo único que puedes hacer ahora es despedirte de Elrond, hazlo o vete con ese asunto pendiente y eterno... Te aconsejo que lo hagas, Morwe, para que al menos su recuerdo no sea tan penoso.

—¿Disculpa? ¿En qué momento dejé de tener poder de decisión sobre mi vida? Lo amo, Thranduil. No me despediré de él... Y no lo haré porque me quedaré aquí.

—¿Con el permiso de quién? —inquirió el Sindar con molestia. Odiaba los caprichos de su hermana.

—El único que necesito: El mío.

Thranduil gruñó rabioso.

—Morwe... No me obligues a...

—No me iré, Thranduil.

—¡No, basta! ¡Morwenna, camina a la puerta del reino, ahora! —exclamó intentando imponer autoridad. La elfa no se mosqueó.

—Llama a nuestro padre. —retrucó—. Y a Elrond, a Gil-Galad y a la mismísima guardia real si quieres, yo no me iré de aquí. —finalizó sentándose en el suelo cruzada de brazos.

—No me obligues a cargarte. —amenazó su hermano. Ella negó apartando la vista de él.

Gil-Galad sonrió al ver al hijo de Eärendil caminando apresurado.

—Ya estabas tardando, Elrond, creí que había quedado claro en aquella cena que no me gusta que me hagan esperar. —Le recordó. El heraldo de Lindon se posicionó junto al rey en el salón principal, pero no para acudir a las puertas del reino como el monarca deseaba.

—¡No se pueden ir! —manifestó enérgico.

—Pueden y lo harán. —respondió el rey de los Noldor.

—No, no se pueden ir. —repitió Elrond muy nervioso. Gil-Galad apenas giró su cuello para mirar al capitán.

—La última vez que me miré al espejo era yo el que llevaba la corona de Lindon y no tú, heraldo del monarca, o sea mío. Yo autoricé su salida, por ende se irán. —comunicó severo. El hijo de Eärendil suavizó su tono e intentó relajar su cuerpo.

—Lo que digo... —mencionó en un tono más aplomado—, es que no es conveniente que se vayan.

—Menos conveniente es que Oropher desafíe mis órdenes insolentemente e intente llevarse a mi mejor guerrero... —expuso el rey, pero fue interrumpido por Elrond.

—Yo no me iré de su lado, usted lo sabe bien. —reconoció el muchacho—. Le debo pleitesía, pues es usted mi monarca.

—Y aun así osas interrumpir mi discurso. —susurró el rey. Elrond quiso morderse la lengua. Bajó la cabeza apenado y permaneció en silencio—. Le sugerí que dejara a Lady Morwenna quedarse a vivir con nosotros, incluso le di garantías de que sería tratada con el mayor de los respetos, como se merece, por ser la hija de un futuro rey.

Elrond levantó la cabeza y miró a su supremo con esperanza. Antes de que pudiera dibujarse la sonrisa en su rostro, Gil-Galad le anunció el desenlace de la reunión.

—No aceptó. Así que le di mi bendición para abandonar estas tierras. Quiere ser coronado, y Lindon no verá otro rey que no sea yo, por lo que tengo que prescindir de su presencia antes de llevar estas tierras a una guerra por poder... Todo por el infortunado amor de dos elfos que no pueden estar juntos...

—Que no pueden estar juntos porque sus monarcas no lo permiten. —Se atrevió a decir Elrond con seriedad.

—¿Es insolencia lo que percibo, Elrond? ¿Quieres más lunas para reflexionar a la luz de las estrellas? Las noches cada vez serán más frías...

—No, señor. —masculló inconforme el heraldo.

—Bien, entonces prosigamos.

Gil-Galad dio la orden y su escolta comenzó a moverse hacia las puertas del reino. Al llegar al lugar, los elfos de Lindon hallaron una escena particular entre los Sindar.

Morwenna, forcejeando con su hermano, le mordió la mano como un animal salvaje y se soltó de su amarre. Corriendo hacia Elrond, se abrazó rápidamente a su amado quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, aunque con algo de sorpresa.

—No me quiero ir, no permitas que me lleven. —susurró a su oído y rápidamente se posicionó tras de él. Morwenna sabía de sobra que no tenía experiencia en la lucha, por lo que defenderse por su cuenta saldría mal y tendría que acudir a quien sabría la podría defender mejor que nadie, por esa razón dejó todo en manos de Elrond.

Gil-Galad y Oropher cruzaron miradas muy serios. El rey de los Noldor no daría ninguna orden o contraorden hasta que Oropher demostrara que era capaz de controlar a su hija, o ceder a los deseos de la elfa.

Thranduil, por su parte, luego de observarse el mordisco en su mano, sacudió el brazo y se subió a su caballo. Desde allí, extendió la mano hacia el capitán.

—Por favor, Elrond. No queremos causar un conflicto entre ambos reinos. Hazla entrar en razón. —pidió amablemente.

—No hay ninguna cosa que yo deba razonar. —habló Morwenna a viva voz—. Me quedaré aquí, está decidido.

—No es algo que tú puedas decidir sola, Morwenna. —Le recordó su padre—. No lo consultaste conmigo y aunque lo hubieras hecho, me hubiera negado.

—No está en tu poder negarme este derecho. ¡Exijo permanecer aquí, al lado de quien amo! Su majestad, —Se giró reverenciando a Gil-Galad—, solicito su permiso para vivir aquí. Realizaré cualquier tarea que se encomiende, la que sea, —clamó—, pero es mi deseo no abandonar estas tierras.

Gil-Galad intercambió miradas entre Elrond, inmovil con la mirada perdida en el suelo y Oropher, altivo en su caballo. Juntó sus manos debajo de su túnica y reflexionó por un momento.

—Este no es el lugar a donde usted pertenece. —resolvió el monarca.

—Con todo respeto, majestad, le aseguro que lo es. —contestó Morwenna poniéndose de pie.

—No, alteza. Usted será una princesa, y su lugar está con su gente. —informó Gil-Galad. Morwenna asintió brevemente y luego levantó su mentón muy seria.

—Entonces abdico. —testificó para sorpresa de todos los presentes—. Yo, Morwenna, hija de Oropher, doncella de la destruida Doriath, abdico a mis títulos de nobleza. Si ese es el precio a pagar para poder unirme al elfo que amo, entonces así será. Sé que él me amará así sea yo miembro de una familia real, o una plebeya con un humilde oficio.

Gil-Galad asintió, e inclinó la cabeza posando su vista en Oropher. La astucia e inteligencia de la elfa lo conmovieron.

—Me temo que no puedo aceptar eso, Morwenna. —dijo su padre—. Debes ser una princesa para abdicar y aun no lo eres. Por lo que volvemos al punto inicial. Despídete de Elrond, hija. Solo volverás a verlo si el rey de los Noldor algún día da cuenta que no puede mantener a un elfo en su reino contra su voluntad. —espetó para disgusto de Gil-Galad.

—¡¿Y tú si puedes mantenerme contra mi voluntad?! ¡¿Por qué es diferente?! —La muchacha se giró molesta y caminó dispuesta a enfrentar a su padre, quien la veía desde lo alto de su caballo.

—¡Porque eres mi hija! —reprendió haciendo caer todo el peso de su autoridad sobre ella—. ¡Así que abandona este papel lamentable, súbete al caballo y no vuelvas a enfrentarme!

—¡No! ¡No lo haré!

—¡Morwenna! —exclamó Elrond, sobresaltando a todos los elfos de la guardia. La elfa se giró entre sorprendida y asustada cuando el heraldo de Lindon la tomó por los brazos con fuerza—. Ya súbete a ese caballo y vete de aquí. —ordenó severo.

—¿Qué? Pero... Elrond...

—¡Obedece a tu padre y vete de aquí! —repitió zamarreándola un poco.

Thranduil advirtió la acción violenta y las duras palabras del hijo de Eärendil y se bajó rápidamente del caballo, espada en mano.

La elfa se soltó de Elrond y aun temblando completamente aterrorizada y confundida, caminó hacia su caballo. Ni siquiera pudo llorar hasta hacer los primeros kilómetros con la comitiva de los Sindar. Sus doncellas y un soldado de Doriath la ayudaron a montar su caballo y sostener las riendas.

Thranduil caminó furioso hacia el capitán pero este lo tomó del brazo antes que pudiera asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro.

—Quería que la hicieras entrar en razón, no que partieras su alma en mil pedazos. —espetó el Sindar entre dientes.

Entonces el hijo de Eärendil se acercó a él y susurró a su oído dos frases que lo acompañarían por el resto de su vida.

Thranduil se alejó de Elrond, quien aun permanecía con el rostro serio, prácticamente frustrado, casi destrozado. El Sindar asintió sin expresión y guardó en su interior, por incontable cantidad de años, la verdadera impresión que le causó ese susurro. Se subió a su caballo inexpresivo y cabalgó en silencio.

Oropher asintió dando las gracias, pero sintiendo en su interior que viviría eternamente pidiendo disculpas por haber coartado la historia de amor entre Elrond y Morwenna.

Cuando los caballos de la corte estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Gil-Galad miró al suelo, permitiendo que el sentimiento de Elrond emanando de su alma, penetrara en su campo de percepción.

—Creí que la amabas. —Se limitó a decir.

—Lo haré hasta el fin de los días. —confesó el hijo de Eärendil con la voz quebrada y alzó la vista a los guardias que aun quedaban por abandonar el reino.

Narbeth, quien pasaba por allí siguiendo la comitiva, leyó en la mirada de Elrond lo que hasta ese momento solo sus tres amigos más queridos sabían y miró el horizonte, donde las figuras de Thranduil y una destrozada Morwenna se perdían. Automáticamente se bajó del caballo y se fundió en un abrazo fraterno con quien hasta ese día sería su capitán y amigo.

—Que la gracia de los Valar te proteja. —Deseó Elrond por lo bajo, abrazado a su amigo.

—...Hasta que nos volvamos a ver. —Narbeth completó la frase y Elrond calló.


	16. 500 años y una ciudad llamada Eregion

Morwenna se escabulló a su habitación para tomar un baño y colocarse un vestido limpio. En su interior, luego de quitarse la capucha que le cubría la cabeza, encontró a Elena sacudiendo una de las almohadas de su cama. Ambas intercambiaron miradas de pavor por un segundo, antes de que la actual princesa del Gran Bosque Verde dejara caer el carcaj con flechas que cargaba en su espalda.

—Tú no has visto nada. —anunció la hija de Oropher.

—No le diré al rey si usted no le dice. —respondió Elena con una sonrisa cómplice mientras la princesa escondía el arco de madera dentro del antiguo cajón de vestidos que habían cargado desde Lindon quinientos años atrás—. Oh, ahora veo porqué cela tanto ese viejo baúl y no deja que ninguna persona lo toque. —agregó con una risita cálida.

Al terminar de esconder sus armas, Morwenna cerró el cajón y permaneció de rodillas frente a él, aun con sus manos sobre la tapa. Su doncella posó la almohada en la cabecera de la cama y permaneció de pie sin emitir sonido. En su mente, contaba hasta cien antes de intervenir en los pensamientos de su señora, pues conocía bien en qué los estaba ocupando cuando se quedaba en silencio por mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la cifra exacta, para la cual Morwenna usualmente ya recobraba su interés por el mundo que la rodeaba, preguntó si su señora deseaba tomar un baño y no obtuvo respuesta. Era uno de esos días... Esos en que Morwenna permanecía en silencio más de cien segundos, uno de esos días... Malos, donde el recuerdo de Elrond en Lindon y su última y confusa conversación inundaban el aire.

Elena comenzó a preparar el baño, calentó el agua sobre el gran caldero que tenía sobre el fuego y con eso fue llenando la bañera. Para cuando terminó de desdoblar las toallas, Morwenna se secó las lágrimas en sus mejillas y se incorporó dispuesta a seguir su vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Elena, ¿Podrías prepararme el ba...? —Se detuvo antes de terminar la frase y echó una última mirada sobre el baúl, tomando conciencia de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado en el limbo de su mente—. Por todos los alces del bosque...

—Déjeme ayudarla, milady. —Elena hizo caso omiso para no causarle más preocupaciones y acudió a ella para ayudarla a despojarse de sus ropas.

Al ingresar en la tina, Morwenna le pidió a su doncella que se retirara. La elfa asintió y recogiendo su ropa sucia, le recordó que regresaría en una hora para peinarla y alistarla para la cena.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con Thranduil en el camino a los aposentos reales de la fortaleza que Oropher había enviado a construir luego de establecerse como rey de los Sindar y los elfos silvanos que allí moraban cuando la comitiva de Lindon decidió hacer del Gran Bosque Verde su morada final.

Ambos elfos se miraron sin mediar palabra. Ella, aunque enamorada y felizmente unida Narbeth años atrás, aun sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en el cuerpo cuando el príncipe del bosque posaba sobre ella las gemas de circón que tenía por ojos. Vería muchos más amaneceres preguntándose si acaso un encuentro pasional y fugaz apagaría aquella sensación curiosa.

En cuanto a Thranduil, el elfo no había perdido todo rastro de curiosidad por ella, pero estaba ocupando cada sensación y sentimiento en su bellísima y reciente esposa, Liswen, de la cual se había enamorado varias lunas atrás, uniéndose en matrimonio luego de que esta ganara un torneo de arquería, y con ello, la mano del príncipe además de su corazón. No obstante, Thranduil sabía del efecto que causaba en Elena y le divertía de vez en cuando fantasear con un encuentro casual, aunque aquello no ocurriría... Thranduil amaba profundamente a Liswen y le había jurado fidelidad hasta los últimos días; siendo ambos inmortales, Thranduil estaba seguro de que pasaría una eternidad recorriendo el cuerpo de solo una elfa.

—Mi hermana... —susurró en tono de pregunta y no se atrevió a indagar más, puesto que la capa que había visto volando en el viento cerca de la puerta oeste del bosque ahora estaba en manos de Elena.

—En su habitación, alteza.

—Mhh... —musitó Thranduil mirando la capa con interés y a Elena le recordó la anécdota de la capa de Eärendil que Narbeth solía contarle sobre Lindir y Oropher.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento... Alteza, —alabó la elfa con una astuta reverencia—, es uno de _esos _días... —hizo hincapié y Thranduil asintió desviando su interés hacia la tristeza de su hermana, tal y como Elena quería—. Por lo que Morwenna no ha abandonado la habitación en toda la tarde. Estoy intentando convencerla de que se presente a cenar, pero ya sabe, es algo complicado cuando...

—Déjamelo a mí. —Ambos volvieron a asentir en su lugar.

—Bien. Si me disculpa... —mencionó Elena por lo bajo y Thranduil dio cuenta que estaba obstruyendo la salida.

—Oh, claro. —dijo poniéndose de lado, dejándola pasar por el estrecho pasillo. Cuando ambos quedaron frente a frente por una décima de segundo y el hombro de ella rozó el suyo, Thranduil se irguió incómodo y descubrió que además de amor, podía sentir otras cosas que lo llevaran a intimar sin necesitar estar enamorado de alguien y se preguntó si sería el único elfo con aquella sensación—. ¿Haaas...? —preguntó intentando convertir un extraño gemido en interrogatorio—. ¿Sabido algo de Narbeth? ¿Has sabido algo de Narbeth? —repitió aclarando la garganta. Elena sonrió y se colocó frente al marco de la puerta.

—No, aunque su misiva ya debe estar en camino. ¡Lo extraño demasiado! —Se permitió decir, rompiendo un poco la tensión entre ambos—. Pero su majestad le encomendó esta tarea a él por estar tan bien entrenado y a ambos nos pareció correcto. Ningún otro elfo, excepto usted, claro, es apto para realizar ese viaje. Recuerde que fue entrenado por... Ya sabe quién, —Se refería a Elrond, pero los elfos se habían puesto de acuerdo en no mencionar al hijo de Eärendil en cercanía de la princesa—; tal vez su majestad no haya podido llevarse al mejor guerrero de Gil-Galad, pero la ausencia de Narbeth en el ejército de los Noldor se hará sentir, trajo aquí a uno de sus mejores soldados.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. —reconoció Thranduil con una sonrisa franca—. Bien, hazme saber cuando tengas noticias suyas. Seré un príncipe ahora, pero no olvido que tomé clases con él y una vez pertenecí a un selecto grupo de buenos amigos en Lindon...

Elena devolvió la sonrisa, y haciendo una corta reverencia, se retiró.

Thranduil no tardó en irrumpir en su habitación, para encontrar a Liswen sentada junto al ventanal, con las piernas enrolladas bajo la capa de terciopelo rojo de su reciente esposo y la cabeza casi enterrada en su lectura. A su lado, como siempre, la pequeña mesa que Thranduil había enviado a construir para ella estaba repleta de libros y un cuaderno abierto con anotaciones. A Liswen no solo le gustaba leer historias, sino que amaba estudiarlas, y por eso hacía de cada libro uno nuevo con notas, dibujos y mapas. Liswen era lo que a Thranduil le gustaba llamar una_ extensora de mundos._

—Algún día cruzaré esta puerta y cuando vea el rostro de mi esposa, creeré que me han cambiado de elfa. —bromeó y oyó una risita tímida detrás del libro—. Tenemos que hacer algo con esto, Lis, la otra noche tuve un sueño muy extraño en el que tenía sexo con una elfa con cabeza de libro. —comentó inclinándose sobre su esposa para besarla.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó Liswen bajando el libro completamente asombrada por la confesión de Thranduil, pero este asintió divertido y besó sus labios con ternura. Al separarse, la elfa soltó una carcajada imaginando la escena y su esposo rió a la par, complacido por su reacción. Amaba a esa muchacha y adoraba su risa sonora; nada de guardar las formas, Liswen reía con el alma y el cuerpo y tenía al príncipe enamorado y sonriendo sin razón aparente a diferentes horas del día.

—Por cierto... —indagó él, intentando reponerse de la gracia—. ¿Es mi capa? —Thranduil se sentó sobre el final del diván y colocó las piernas de Liswen sobre su regazo, acariciándolas a través de la tela aterciopelada.

—Hacía frío y te extrañaba. No puedes culparme. —respondió ella con expresión coqueta.

—No mientas, —negó el elfo y ella volvió a reír—, pierdes la noción del tiempo cuando entierras la nariz en esas antiguas historias. ¿Qué lees? ¿Con quién me engañas esta vez?

—Con nadie. —declaró desplazando su cuerpo hasta las piernas de su esposo. Se sentó sobre ellas y Thranduil rodeó la cadera de Liswen con sus manos. Ella dejó el libro abierto a un lado del diván y en su lugar tomó el rostro de su amado. Besó sus labios con lentitud y ternura—. Estoy leyendo poemas de Númenor. —añadió—. Tu padre fue muy amable al conseguirlos para mí; los primeros barcos trajeron muy pocos libros y la mayoría acabó en manos de otros escribas. Es muy importante continuar agrandando nuestra biblioteca con saberes de todos los rincones de la tierra, así que este libro es un tesoro en nuestras manos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso y nuestros escribas están encantados de contar con tus estudios y notas para escribir versiones más completas de las obras que llegan, pero estos son poemas, asuntos personales según he escuchado. —informó Thranduil completamente enamorado de la pasión de Liswen por la literatura y agregó—: Pero ilumíname, Meleth **_(amor)_**, ¿Qué puede haber de interesante en la vida diaria de esos hombres?

—Pues, muchas cosas... —respondió Liswen y le alegró que Thranduil preguntara. Rápidamente su rostro se iluminó y comenzó a hablar con pasión de sus descubrimientos. Sin dudas, adoraba hablar de aquellas cosas, y más cuando Thranduil le ponía atención como un niño pequeño a sus juguetes—. Sus vidas son largas, pero son mortales. Y escriben sobre eso, graban en tinta sus hazañas y sentimientos finitos; la caducidad de su existencia me asombra. Nosotros solo podemos encontrar la muerte por la pena o por la espada, pero ellos... Viven cada día con la certeza de que no es solo un día más, también es uno menos. Thranduil, —llamó removiendo la tiara plateada que descansaba sobre la cabeza de su esposo y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, recorriendo sus hebras sedosas, encantada por lo que aquel príncipe despertaba en ella—, tú y yo nos acompañaremos siempre, y por eso ignoramos completamente la desdicha del paso del tiempo, uno que marchita los cuerpos y los convierte en polvo llevándose con él a quienes más amamos. Imagina que despiertas un día y yo no estoy aquí porque el paso de los años me arrancó de la vida solo por el hecho de envejecer, que se llevó a tu padre, a tu hermana... Y que además, solo puedes sentarte a esperar que ese tiempo reclame tu existencia también. ¿Has pensado en el dolor de amar a alguien sabiendo que tendrá un fin? ¿Que ya no volverás a verlo solo porque esa es su naturaleza? ¿Es una pesadilla, verdad? —interrogó observando como el semblante de Thranduil se opacaba al pensar en aquello—. Pues eso es lo que ellos viven todos los días. Somos extremadamente afortunados de tener esta vida inmortal.

—Excepto que un desgraciado te quite la vida solo por vivir en una ciudad que están asediando. —El príncipe recordó a su madre y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su esposa, intentando distraerse con su dulce perfume para no llorar—. Promete que eso no te ocurrirá a ti. —bisbiseó. Liswen rodeó los hombros de su esposo y este la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Nada nos lastimará en este bosque, Thranduil. A manos de esta eficiente familia real, no lo permitiremos. Tú y yo veremos juntos el último ocaso de esta tierra, lo prometo. No nos pasará lo que a Elros...

—¿Elros? —Thranduil se alejó de Liswen y la miró extrañado.

—Hijo de Eärendil. Es el autor de los poemas del libro. Fue una de las razones por las que comencé a leerlo. Creí que sería interesante leer lo que un peredhil que había escogido la mortalidad tenía para decir sobre eso.

Thranduil echó una mirada preocupada sobre el libro. No entendía cómo Oropher había aceptado que el mismo ingresara en el bosque, sabiendo que mantenían un acuerdo de no mencionar a Elrond, ni nada que se relacionara con él.

—Será mejor que ese libro no llegue jamás a los escribas. Mantenlo aquí y no hables de él. —aconsejó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Liswen se sobresaltó un poco ante la reacción repentina de su esposo. Ella había llegado a la vida de los Sindar mucho tiempo después de instalarse en el bosque e ignoraba completamente la truncada historia de amor de su cuñada con Elrond.

—Porque... —El elfo suspiró y removió su cuerpo, dándole a entender a Liswen que quería ponerse de pie. Ella se corrió y lo dejó pasar—. ¿Podemos hablarlo esta noche? —pidió juntando sus manos y Liswen aceptó intrigada—. Acabo de recordar que debo ver a mi hermana por un asunto importante, pero... Te lo diré todo esta noche luego de la cena, lo prometo.

—Claro... pero, todo está bien, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto, claro. Todo está perfectamente. —Thranduil asintió hablando rápido, a lo que Liswen asintió a la par, mordiéndose el labio inferior con curiosidad. Su esposo era pésimo para mentirle y ella era perfecta para captarlo—. Te veo... Luego. —Se despidió pronto, caminando a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

Liswen lo oyó salir y respiró aliviada. De debajo del diván sacó el arco y las flechas que había escondido antes de sentarse a pretender que había ocupado toda la tarde leyendo el libro de Elros. Rogó que Morwenna hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para esconder sus armas ni bien llegara a la habitación, para poder continuar dictándole clases a escondidas.

Los elfos del Bosque Verde no querían que Morwenna se instruyera en la lucha y la arquería, pero las damas de la realeza habían encontrado el horario ideal para escaparse a practicar cuando Thranduil y Oropher se encargaban de la política del reino, ocupando largas horas en el salón real y dejando la vigilancia del bosque en manos de los guardias, quienes recibían un pequeño soborno por _no haber visto a las princesas salir armadas con sus arcos en dirección al bosque._

Mientras tanto, cruzando el Anduin al norte de Moria, Narbeth ingresó en el taller de un herrero de la orgullosa Ost-in-Edhil, donde solicitó que se le afilara la espada y se le construyeran dos dagas para agregar a su arsenal.

En su camino hacia la nueva capital erigida por los Noldor, Narbeth había cruzado, junto a su pequeña tropa de silvanos, una manada de hambrientos lobos huargos que habían intentado atacarlos y devorarlos sin éxito. Si bien habían logrado deshacerse de las alimañas sin demasiado esfuerzo, reconocieron que los caminos estaban volviéndose peligrosos y supieron que tal vez eso tendría que ver con la reunión a la que habían sido convocados por Celeborn y Galadriel, señores de aquella distinguida ciudad leal a Gil-Galad, llamada Eregion.

Mientras esperaba que su espada estuviera lista, Narbeth relevó a los silvanos de sus tareas y decidió tomar en solitario una cena decente en alguna taberna del lugar. Le sorprendió sobremanera la cantidad de enanos que halló bebiendo junto a los elfos al ingresar en una, y creyó que tal vez había cruzado algún portal con un hechizo que lo había transportado a otras tierras más pacíficas.

Sin ánimos de iniciar él mismo un conflicto cuando notó que algunos enanos comenzaban a extrañarse por su expresión de confusión, se desplazó hacia una de las mesas vacías que encontró junto a la chimenea y rápidamente pidió algo liviano de comer. Pan y fruta. No quería complicarse demasiado. Pagó por adelantado y aguardó por su cena, oliendo con desconfianza la pinta de cerveza que la mesera dejó antes de retirarse. Habían pasado quinientos años desde que la comitiva de Oropher se estableciera en el bosque, por lo que el hígado del elfo solo había recibido las bondades del vino desde entonces y había perdido su gusto por cualquier otra bebida.

Mientras esperaba por su comida, se sobresaltó cuando otro elfo irrumpió al otro lado de la pequeña mesa, apoyando su pinta con fuerza sobre la madera.

—Quién diría que te volverías selectivo a la hora de beber. Esos Sindar te están ablandando.

—¿Haemir? —preguntó Narbeth intentando dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían—. ¡Haemir! —exclamó y las risas de ambos elfos se mezclaron junto con el cálido abrazo que se dieron—. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra ver un rostro familiar luego de incontables días de césped, caballos y los mismos cuatro guardias aburridos y silenciosos de Oropher!

—¡Pues lo mismo podría decir yo, mellon**_ (amigo)_**! Solo cambia a los guardias de Oropher por enanos y elfos que no conozco y aquí me tienes. —Ambos regresaron a sus lugares sonriendo por tan sorpresivo pero alegre encuentro.

—Espera... ¿Qué haces aquí? —indagó Narbeth sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Has venido por petición de Celeborn? Creí que los asuntos de Gil-Galad los trataba Elrond.

—No, a diferencia de ti que vienes como emisario del rey, yo... Vivo aquí ahora. —Haemir soltó el comentario con un tono que llamó la atención de Narbeth. No estaba feliz de su estadía en Eregion al parecer.

—¿Vives? ¿Solo? —investigó el rubio y su amigo asintió con una mueca de inconformidad—. Una vez prometimos permanecer unidos hasta que la muerte rompiera nuestra hermandad o la luz de los días se apagara en esta tierra. Creí que el único en abandonar a... Los Invencibles, —dijo por lo bajo para ahorrarse la vergüenza—, sería yo. Que sería el único capaz de cometer semejante ofensa, ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Lindir ocurrió. Y Gil-Galad, claro... Nada ocurre sin que Gil-Galad lo autorice u ordene. —mencionó con disgusto y bebió de su cerveza. Narbeth comió un trozo del pan que le habían traído, rumiando despacio como una vaca, intentando comprender de qué hablaba Haemir—. Han pasado muchos años sin que supieras de Lindon, pero sabrás que no es el mismo lugar que dejaste. Se acumularon varias noticias en cartas que no escribimos por la distancia entre nuestro antiguo hogar y el bosque de Oropher. Además, apenas si supe que se habían asentado allí cuando llegué a esta región. Lo demás... Es una larga historia. —agregó este y robó unas uvas del racimo en el cuenco junto al pan.

—Tengo tiempo. —aseguró Narbeth.

Ambos elfos se miraron con nostalgia antes de que Haemir comenzara a hablar.


	17. La maldición de ver el futuro

Morwenna acababa de secar su cabello cuando vio la imagen de Thranduil a través del espejo de su cómoda. Los ojos de la elfa estaban hinchados y rojos, lo que provocó que su hermano se acercara con prudencia dibujando una mueca compasiva con sus labios. Abrazó a su hermana por detrás y se permaneció unido a su espalda por unos minutos.

—Elena te lo dijo, ¿No? —Thranduil asintió al instante—. Creí que enviarías a Lis.

—Lis no sabe nada de esto. —afirmó el Sindar.

—¿Aun no le dices? —preguntó Morwenna sorprendida—. He llorado por quinientos años y ella ha atendido mis depresiones en silencio por lo menos en los últimos cien y jamás hizo una sola pregunta. Creí que lo sabía. Ella solo... Ha venido aquí a consolarme... Todo este tiempo. —La princesa se detuvo pensativa—. ¡Ha de creer que estoy loca! —resolvió.

—¡No! —Thranduil sonrió compasivo y besó la mejilla de su hermana antes de sentarse junto a ella—. En el fondo creo que lo sabe, pero no se atreve a preguntar por quién lloras. —comentó buscando el peine sobre la cómoda.

—¿Debería contarle? Es decir, ¿Crees que le importe? —consultó la rubia sintiendo las cerdas suaves del peine en su cabello.

—Ella es parte de nuestra familia ahora, y nos ama, por supuesto que le importará lo que te ocurra. Pero si no eres tú la que comienza a hablar, ella no preguntará. Morwe... Tal vez no lo hayas notado, —insinuó el elfo con suavidad, comenzando a trenzar el cabello de su hermana—, pero desde que te subiste a ese caballo en Lindon que no has vuelto a abrir la boca sobre ese tema. Y yo tal vez no supiera nada del amor en ese entonces, o incluso continúe sin saberlo... Cada día aprendo algo nuevo sobre los sentimientos junto a Liswen, pero lo que sí sé, es que mientras no lo hables, no lo superarás.

Morwenna permaneció en silencio mientras su hermano acababa de trenzar su cabello. Al finalizar, la elfa se miró en el espejo y descubrió un elegante peinado.

—Si no estuvieras destinado a llevar una corona, podrías haberte dedicado a ser peluquero del bosque. —alabó con una sonrisa, admirando la perfección de su trenza.

—Agradezco tu cumplido, pero no me cambies de tema, Morwe...

—¿No es exactamente lo que tú hiciste al llegar a Forlindon mientras yo te hablaba de amor? —Le recordó ella. Thranduil frunció el ceño con fastidio—. En ese tiempo nada querías saber de eso... Bien, ahora soy yo la que no quiere saber. —informó seria.

—No es amor lo que estás sintiendo, Morwe... —murmuró Thranduil. Su hermana irguió el cuerpo, tensa.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es entonces? ¡Porque no dejo de pensar en él! —Estalló—. ¡No puedo quitarlo de mi maldita cabeza! ¡Nada! ¡Ni su imagen, ni sus palabras, ni la manera en la que me trató esa vez!

Morwenna se levantó de la cómoda y caminó lejos de Thranduil, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le dolía. Ya no solo estaba duelando esa relación con sus sentimientos, sino que el pesar comenzaba a pulular en su cuerpo.

—¡Y no puedo entenderlo! ¡Eso es lo que me duele! ¡Lo que más me duele! ¡Aquí! —exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho—. No puedo escribir este dolor en una carta, enviarlo con él y mitigar lo que siento con su respuesta. —sollozó. Thranduil acudió a ella y envolvió en sus brazos.

—Yo... No sé lo que ocurrió, —mintió—, y no puedo asegurarte que lo olvidarás, porque esa es la parte horrible de nuestra naturaleza... Solo nos enamoramos una vez, pero no siempre somos correspondidos en ese amor. Aun así tienes que poder seguir viviendo. No puedes dejar que el recuerdo de Elrond te consuma en vida solo por su rechazo.

—No. Ese es el problema. —explicó la elfa entre lágrimas, apartándose de su hermano—. Si supiera que cuento con su rechazo, esto sería más fácil. Pero él me amó, y me ama, Thran.

—Morwe... Te gritó y te echó de Lindon. —aseguró Thranduil y pretendiendo no saber nada más del asunto.

—Y cometió un error mientras lo hacía. —declaró ella secándose las lágrimas. El Sindar negó confundido—. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, dijo: "¡Morwenna! Ya súbete a ese caballo y vete de aquí. ¡Obedece a tu padre y vete de aquí!" —citó lentamente ante la mirada desconcertada de su hermano—. Elrond jamás se refirió a mí de _tú. _Jamás_. _—confesó—. Desde que nos conocimos, e incluso luego de declarar nuestros sentimientos, Elrond me ha llamó señorita, y siempre me trató cordialmente de _usted_. Excepto esa vez... Fue repentino. Elrond esconde algo y no puedo saber qué.

Thranduil tragó saliva nervioso. Movió sus labios en el aire intentando pensar en qué decir.

—Morwe, no puedes basar toda una teoría sobre su forma de referirse a ti. Estaba furioso, tal vez olvidó sus formas. —teorizó y se dio una palmadita mental de aprobación por encontrar una excusa rápida.

—No... —Negó rotundamente la elfa—. Lo conozco enfurecido. Estuve ahí cuando le arrojó las apatitas a Elaran y casi se baten a duelo. Aun colérico como estaba, jamás dejó de referirse a mí como señorita, y jamás perdió sus formas. —La anécdota de Morwenna derribó por completo la tesis de su hermano y este comenzó a sudar de los nervios—. Algo le ocurrió a Elrond, Thran... Y no quiere decírmelo. Y eso duele... Su silencio perpetuo. Sé que me esconde algo y que probablemente lo esté haciendo para protegerme, pero... Yo no quiero su protección, ¡Lo quiero a él! —clamó y sus lágrimas regresaron.

En efecto, a Elrond le había ocurrido algo minutos antes de gritarle a Morwenna y hacerla huir de su lado. Algo que no se había atrevido a revelar más que a Thranduil, y a la sabiduría de Narbeth, quien no tuvo que oírlo de su boca para darse cuenta.

Aquella mañana, luego de que los Sindar marcharan lejos de Forlindon y los últimos caballos se vislumbraran en el horizonte, Elrond solicitó un tiempo indefinido de licencia en sus clases y tareas cotidianas y Gil-Galad aceptó de buen grado sin oponer resistencia. Ya fuera por la culpa de no permitirle marchar con Morwenna o por compasión hacia el malestar del hijo de Eärendil, el último rey de los Noldor concedió el permiso de descanso y en su lugar, para dictar clases, propuso a Haemir. No obstante, quiso ordenar a Lindir como ejecutor del castigo de Elrond de vigilar por tres lunas a las puertas del reino, pero el propio heraldo se negó. Era su castigo y le serviría además para reflexionar sobre los eventos acontecidos.

La primera semana fue bastante atareada para Haemir, por lo que Lindir estuvo ayudándolo para hacer entre ambos lo que al menos sería medio Elrond en cuestiones de enseñanza, pero al llegar el octavo día, ambos comenzaron a sentir la ausencia de su capitán.

Elrond pasaba las horas recluido en su habitación, daba paseos solitarios por el bosque y no se limitaba a decir más que un ligero _«Buenos días»_ a los elfos que lo veían pasar. Había decidido encerrar su dolor detrás del silencio de su boca, pero el pesar se reflejaba en sus ojos cansados y en el brillo de las estrellas al anochecer, las cuales permanecían frías y desteñidas. Elrond estaba convirtiéndose lentamente en la sombra del maestro alegre y amable que solía ser y sus amigos no pudieron soportarlo más.

Una tarde, Lindir resolvió que había tenido demasiado y escabulléndose en la despensa de Gil-Galad, seleccionó la comida más deliciosa que encontró y la guardó en una canasta. Preparó tres copas y cargó el mejor vino del reino. Luego de esto se reunió con Haemir y juntos marcharon al oeste con sus caballos, hacia donde sabían encontrarían los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fuera un medio elfo íntegro y seguro de sí mismo.

Elrond los oyó llegar a la costa, pues aun no perdía sus excelentes habilidades de guerrero, pero no se giró a saludar, ni interrumpió su actividad.

Las olas del Belegaer iban y venían, enjuagándole la espuma de mar de sus pies desnudos y la carta del día para Morwenna comenzaba a querer ser engullida por el Golfo de Lhún.

—¿No sientes frío? —preguntó Lindir acercándose a Elrond sin temor de empapar sus botas, llegando hasta la primera ola para obtener la atención de su amigo.

—Es una gran pregunta... —susurró Elrond con la vista perdida en el mar—. ¿Qué es lo que siento y qué no? He estado tan abrumado por las sensaciones, que todo empezó a mezclarse en mi alma y ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es sentir... Y desear dejar de hacerlo. Pero... ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Tú lo sabes, Lindir? —divagando, finalmente Elrond giró el rostro hacia Lindir y le devolvió ojos llorosos y mejillas hinchadas.

El más joven extendió su mano y se lo llevó lejos de las olas, a una zona de arena donde Haemir extendía una manta y acomodaba la canasta de comida que Lindir había preparado. Al llegar, Elrond se desplomó sobre la manta y sus amigos lo envolvieron en sus capas.

Permanecieron los tres en silencio de cara al mar, hasta que Haemir rompió el hielo:

—Y bien, jodido peredhil, ¿Dejarás de llorar y nos contarás qué ocurrió o tendremos que sacarlo de tu lengua con una tenaza? —preguntó abiertamente. Lindir sintió que la mandíbula le tocaba el suelo.

—¡Haemir! —reprendió anonadado—. ¡Eres un maldito insensible!

—¿Qué? —Se defendió este, alzando las manos—. ¿También te echarás sobre mí a arrancarme el cabello como hiciste como Narbeth?

—Pues... —Lindir juntó las manos sobre su regazo y apartó la vista de Haemir. Con voz aplomada, reconoció—: No me faltan ganas.

—Sí, ya veo. Últimamente no te faltan ganas de mantener contacto físico agresivo con otros elfos... ¿Acaso quieres contarnos algo? Algo que tal vez has estado guardando, no sé... ¿En el closet? —inquirió Haemir con una sonrisa socarrona.

Lindir estaba a punto de responder cuando advirtió que el cuerpo de Elrond se movía repetitivamente hacia arriba y abajo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

—¿Elrond?

Lindir creyó que el hijo de Eärendil estaba llorando, pero se sobresaltó sobremanera cuando este se irguió soltando una carcajada y desplomándose sobre la manta, llorando, pero de risa.

—¿Y a este qué? —preguntó Haemir uniéndose a la risa de Elrond.

—Cuando Nar... —Elrond no podía parar de reír y eso comenzó a darle gracia a los otros dos—. Cuando Narbeth se fue... —Alcanzó a decir con la voz aflautada antes de soltar otra carcajada—. Aah, ya. —habló llevándose las manos al pecho intentando contar lo que quería sin verse interrumpido por la risa—. Cuando Narbeth se fue, bajó de su caballo a despedirme y en aquel momento yo estaba muy triste y... Muy preocupado, para poder notarlo, pero ahora recuerdo que cuando se volteó para subir nuevamente, tenía todo el cabello revuelto cerca de la nuca y... —Elrond volvió a reír—. ¡Y tenía un anillo de Lindir enroscado en un mechón! —finalizó llorando de risa y sus amigos soltaron carcajadas a la par suya. Al cabo de unos segundos, Elrond se sentó y suspiró intentando recobrar la compostura—. Gracias. Es la primera vez que río en muchos días.

—Y tal vez que comes. —agregó Lindir tomando la canasta en sus manos—. Hemos notado que no has regresado al comedor, y las elfas no te han llevado comida a tu habitación. Así que asalté la cocina del rey y traje los mejores manjares para compartir.

—Y un delicioso vino. —acotó Haemir sirviendo las copas.

—Para que hablar de lo ocurrido al menos sea un poco más llevadero. —finalizó Lindir.

Elrond volvió a la seriedad característica de aquellos días. Pero asintió aceptando la intervención de sus amigos.

—Creo que estoy maldito. —confesó. Lindir y Haemir se miraron preocupados.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque todo lo que amo ha de morir... —Soltó.

—Que Morwenna se fuera de Lindon no significa que eso sea el fin. —reconoció Haemir—. O que vaya a morir. Sí, su majestad y Lord Oropher son dos grandes impedimentos, pero no pueden negarles la unión por siempre... —El elfo iba a continuar con su explicación, pero Elrond apoyó la mano sobre su hombro y negó.

—Que Morwenna se fuera es exactamente lo que la salvó de su destino. Ella no quería irse, yo la eché. Fui cruel, repentino y grosero... Ella no merecía ese trato de mi parte, pero era la única forma de alejarla de mí.

—¿Qué? ¡¿La echaste porque crees que estás maldito?! ¡Elrond! —reprendió Haemir con un bufido.

—No es lo que yo crea... Eso fue lo que vi. —pronunció.

—Oh... —Se limitó a decir Lindir, comprendiendo lo que el capitán de Lindon había querido decir.

Elrond había tenido una visión lo suficientemente trágica mientras Morwenna intentaba convencer a Gil-Galad y a Oropher de quedarse en Lindon. La premonición había irrumpido en su cabeza, partiendo sus sentimientos en dos como un rayo abre un árbol dejándolo en llamas y agonizante a la espera de la muerte de sus raíces.

Al verse de regreso en Lindon, sus deseos estaban escindidos, debatidos entre arriesgarse a torcer el destino, o alejarse de quien tanto amaba para no tener que causar un daño irreparable en la vida de Morwenna, sus pares y él mismo. Y sabía que razonar con ella sería inútil. Morwenna estaba en ese mismo instante desafiando las órdenes de su padre y del mismísimo monarca de los Noldor con tal de permanecer a su lado... Por lo que poco le importaría lo que Elrond pudiera vislumbrar del futuro en sus visiones. Se quedaría a su lado e intentaría burlar a la suerte, pero el medio elfo sabía de sobra que todo lo que a sus cogniciones asistía sin permiso, era un aviso claro del destino. Una virtud de poder adelantarse a los acontecimientos y una maldición por no poder sortearlos, eligiera el camino que eligiera.

Por lo que hizo lo que le dolió tanto como la pérdida de sus padres y la separación de su hermano: Eligió alejarla de él y no tuvo valor para decirle que no la amaba, puesto que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo como la estocada final, asegurándose así que ella jamás regresara a su lado. Pero no pudo. No pudo hacerlo porque la amaba tanto y ella a él, que supo que si esas palabras salían de su boca, Morwenna encontraría la muerte lejos de las visiones de Elrond, pero por la pena de haber perdido toda posibilidad de amar. La doncella moriría de pena y el hijo de Eärendil se convertiría en el cruel verdugo.

—Si ella permaneciera junto a mí, tendríamos un par de siglos de felicidad... —contó el peredhil—. Íbamos a tener hijos. He visto un grupo de pequeños reunidos corriendo por los pasillos de una ciudad hermosa y brillante. Dos pequeños de cabellos negros como yo, tal vez fueran gemelos... Y uno rubio, un poco más alto y algo menos travieso. Y dos niñas... Una de increíble belleza danzando sobre el césped, y otra que estoy seguro no era mía, porque tenía el cabello rojo. Ella tocaba el arpa para la bailarina y ambas se veían muy felices. —mencionó sonriendo levemente—. Todo eso fue... Maravilloso. Creí que la premonición estaba incitándome a lanzarme a defender su honor, a luchar por ella, desafiando incluso a su majestad de ser necesario. Pero...

Elrond cerró los ojos e hizo una pausa. Lindir y Haemir se miraron preocupados. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla izquierda del hijo de Eärendil al recordar las imágenes en su visión.

—La profunda paz que sentí recorriendo esas imágenes cálidas y alegres se rasgaron en mi mente con el corte filoso de la espada de los orcos. El veneno que usarían para nublar el juicio de mi esposa y las atrocidades que le harían emboscándola de camino a visitar a su familia borraron completamente todo lo bueno del mundo. Su cabello dorado enmarañado y cubierto de sangre y pestilencia me llenó de terror. El cuerpo de una elfa que una vez fue tierna e inocente, ignorante de su terrible destino, regresaría a su hogar, al lado del señor de una importante ciudad que aun no se erige y de la cual seré su protector, pero su alma ya no sería la misma. Estaría perturbada y quebrada en diminutas partes imposibles de reconstruir, y solo miraría de cara al mar, deseando echarse a las aguas del Belegaer como las cartas que estoy escribiendo y tal vez perderse entre las olas. Lo que la visión mostró fue incluso peor que su muerte, pues piadoso sería de los orcos matarla luego de despojarla del deseo de continuar viviendo, pero no lo harían... La dejarían vagar por el bosque como una sombra perturbada, y al encontrarla... No volvería a ver a la Morwenna que una vez salió de mi casa, solo sería un pedazo de alma que chillara aterrada, atada a un cuerpo que no deseara habitar. No me recordaría, ni a sus hijos, ni a su familia, ni a nada luminoso y amable. Solo habría oscuridad y terror. ¿Lo entienden ahora? No puedo hacerle cosa semejante... Prefiero jamás unirme a ella, que permitir que eso le suceda si la mantengo a mi lado. Estoy maldito. Estoy condenado a ver marchitar todo lo que ame y por eso estoy evitándolos, no quiero que nada malo les ocurra. Estoy cansado... —lloriqueó—. Harto de perder todo lo que amo. Aléjense de mí, pues todo lo que tengo para ofrecer es muerte y ruina.

Elrond lloró desconsolado y sus amigos lo abrazaron inmediatamente. Lindir apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y dijo:

—Pues... Muerte y ruina. Parece un mejor plan que sentarme a contemplar la eternidad sin nada que hacer, esperando que la luz de los árboles se marchite. Cuentas conmigo.

—Seamos sinceros, —agregó Haemir—, el Elrond ganador al que todo le sale bien es un poco presumido y molesto, prefiero el Elrond clásico al que tengo que estar salvándole el trasero y abrazando cada ciertos siglos para que no se le ocurra morir de pena. Si, el Elrond de muerte y ruina suena bien para mí también.

—Son unos idiotas, ¿Saben? —sollozó apenado. Incluso queriendo reír por los comentarios de sus amigos, la pena lo había golpeado fuertemente al liberar el secreto de su visión, impidiéndole sentir algo más que tristeza.

—Estos idiotas te acompañarán siempre. Al menos yo no soy como Narbeth, —denotó Lindir, sobando la espalda de Elrond—, yo no me moveré de este reino hasta que tú lo hagas. Muchos años atrás, siendo un joven tímido e inexperto en muchas artes, me presentaron en una clase de historia, dictada por un elfo que no tenía mucha más edad que yo, pero que había vivido al parecer muchas más vidas por sus relatos. Ese elfo se convirtió en mi maestro, mi amigo, mi hermano... Mi capitán. Mi decisión está tomada desde aquellas primeras clases, Elrond. Te seguiré a donde vayas y con gusto te llamaré mi Señor cuando el tiempo apremie. Hagas lo que hagas, no te librarás de mi servicio, consejo y compañía. Y creo que de Haemir podemos esperar lo mismo, ¿Verdad? —dijo echando una mirada sobre él. Haemir asintió sonriendo.

En la taberna de Eregion, Narbeth se echó hacia atrás arqueando una ceja.

—Lo vi en sus ojos, —atestiguó—, ese día, el terror y la pena que reflejaba su mirada al ver partir a Morwenna no podía ser otra cosa que el producto de una visión trágica. Antes de partir le dijo algo a Thranduil... Creo que él también lo sabe, puesto que no deja que Morwenna deambule sola por el bosque.

—De todas maneras, Elrond confesó que eso solo le ocurriría si se quedaba con él.

—¿Por qué advertirle a Thranduil entonces? —indagó el rubio.

—No sabemos si fue eso lo que le dijo, o hubo algo más. —advirtió Haemir—. Además, eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió... Solo fue uno de los hilos del ovillo enredado de Lindon aquellos días...

—Es verdad. Y eso aun no explica qué haces aquí, si prometiste permanecer junto a él.

—¿Recuerdas la promesa de Lindir de no abandonar a Elrond? —Narbeth asintió—. Pide más vino, esto no ha terminado...


	18. Las misivas viajeras

Cuando los númenóreanos comenzaron sus viajes y los primeros barcos se vislumbraron en el horizonte de Lindon, Gil-Galad ordenó abrir sus puertas y ofrecerles la bienvenida. Se contentó con su visita y sus noticias, y aunque el caso llevaba ya unos cuantos siglos de obviedad, se conmovió al oír de la muerte de Elros, su primer monarca.

Intentó que la situación pasara desapercibida por su aun melancólico heraldo, pero no fue posible. Nada escapaba de la mente de Elrond y por supuesto, ningún movimiento extraño por esos días.

Dejando de lado los mapas que su rey le había encomendado analizar, el hijo de Eärendil volteó a la puerta de la mapoteca con semblante serio. Estaba retornando lentamente a sus actividades habituales, pero aun seguía sin dar sus prodigiosas clases de las cuales Haemir se estaba encargando con la ayuda de Lindir, quien se encontraba de pie frente a él con el cabello revuelto y el rostro lleno de tierra y rasguños.

—Tendré que regresar, así no sea mi deseo, antes de que mis alumnos acaben contigo. —advirtió mirando a su amigo de arriba a abajo.

—Oh, no te preocupes por mí. —pidió el muchacho peinándose el cabello con vergüenza—. He venido a entregar un mensaje. —anunció y Elrond asintió casi adivinando lo que vendría a continuación. Regresó su vista a los mapas, aunque su interés había volado súbitamente de ellos—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Lindir acercándose a él.

—Te habrás enterado de la visita de Celeborn. —mencionó. Lindir dijo que sí y Elrond lo invitó a echar una mirada sobre los mapas, señalando la región que posteriormente sería Eregion—. Junto a Lady Galadriel y su hija planean su salida de Harlindon... Como si la partida de los Sindar hubiera abierto una puerta por la que todos los elfos escapan. —agregó con un dejo de dolor luego de una breve pausa—. Su majestad quiere que vaya...

—¿Te quiere fuera de Lindon? —inquirió Lindir despacio.

—Se le ha metido la loca idea en la cabeza de que puedo ser un buen administrador de las tierras junto a ellos. —soltó sin demasiado interés.

—¿Y... Lo harás? ¿Te irás? —Quiso saber su aprendiz. Mientras aguardaba por una respuesta, recorrió mentalmente su habitación, pensando en todas las cosas que debía empacar; si su capitán planeaba abandonar Forlindon, entonces así él lo haría.

—Eso me expondría potencialmente a la cercanía de... —Ni siquiera podía decir su nombre ahora. «Oh si, gran avance, Elrond» pensó—. Estoy dándole vueltas al asunto, buscando una excusa convincente para no hacerlo. Pero eso, —añadió escapando de sus pensamientos dolorosos sobre cierta bonita Sindar rubia—, no debe preocuparte. Solo dame la carta, Lindir.

—¿Có... Cómo sabes que tengo una carta para ti? —titubeó intentando retener el sobre bajo su manga—. ¿Lo has visto?

—No. Pero eligió una vida larga aunque mortal, y la visión de su partida vino a atormentarme una noche... Sabía que no sería su última despedida. —Elrond tomó asiento en una mesa cercana y extendió la mano a Lindir—. Solo me bastó ver los barcos para intuirlo. Dame la misiva de mi hermano, por favor. No ha viajado hasta aquí para que me rehúse a leerla.

—Elrond... Tal vez quieras...

—Estar solo. —declaró—. Por favor, cierra la puerta detrás de ti, e informa que nadie me moleste. Si necesitan los mapas, que aguarden...

—Seguro. —afirmó el aprendiz y se retiró luego de posar la carta sobre la mesa.

Una vez solo, Elrond echó una mirada de reojo sobre el sobre y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda hasta la punta del cabello.

_Estimadísimo Elrond, _

_Si estás leyendo esto, entonces mi espíritu abandonó la raíz que me sujetaba a la tierra._

_Ambos sabíamos que esto ocurriría y sé que eres demasiado bueno como para ofenderte por haberte dejado. Incluso a la hora de eligir nuestro destino creí que te destrozaría saber que había elegido la línea de los hombres, pero allí estuviste, sosteniendo mi mano mientras la inmortalidad me abandonaba por completo._

_Ahora es mi deber partir y no hay nada que pueda legarte más que esta carta y mis memorias. No te apenes, he vivido más que cualquiera de los hombres que acompañaron mis hazañas y he recolectado recuerdos que guardan gran cantidad de historias que merecen ser leídas y oídas por mentes elevadas como las de los elfos, por lo que confío en que cuidarás de este libro y transmitirás este conocimiento a las generaciones. _

_Elrond, hijo de Eärendil, yo te nombro guardián de las memorias de Númenor y te deseo la mayor de las dichas, sabiendo que tu vida ha estado repleta de pesares. Espero que los Valar te tengan preparado un destino glorioso._

_Siempre te he admirado, hermano. La grandeza de nuestros antepasados sobrevivirá en tu magnificencia y eso me enorgullece hasta el último respiro y en cada fibra de mí esparciéndose en el viento después._

_Te saluda por la eternidad, Tar-Minyatur, o como tú me has conocido y siempre lo harás: _

_Tu afectuoso gemelo, Elros._

Elrond apoyó la misiva sobre la mesa y se secó las lágrimas confundido... La carta había llegado a sus manos, pero... ¿De qué libro hablaba su hermano?

—Lo buscamos durante un mes. Elrond casi pone todo Lindon patas arriba por ese asunto. —recordó Haemir en la taberna de Eregion frente a Narbeth. Ambos elfos eran de los pocos que quedaban en el lugar, la mayoría de los presentes ya se había retirado a sus hogares, vencidos por la borrachera o el sueño—. Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso... Elrond se atrevió a culpar al rey por permitir que un libro escrito por su hermano se perdiera sin dejar rastro, Gil-Galad lo obligó a cumplir su compromiso de venir aquí con Celeborn y Galadriel, Elrond se negó... Eso enfadó a Gil-Galad. Lo condenó a una noche confinado en el calabozo, por insolente.

—Nadie antes había ingresado en esos calabozos. —Se sorprendió Narbeth.

—Bueno, Elrond los inauguró. —comentó Haemir con gracia—. El problema fue que Lindir se infiltró e intentó liberarlo. Lo descubrieron con las manos en la masa, y Gil-Galad resolvió desterrarlo.

—¡¿Desterrarlo?!

—Enviarlo aquí... —aclaró Haemir.

—Y tú estás aquí porque... —Intentó comprender Narbeth.

—Intercedí por él. Me ofrecí a tomar su lugar, alegando que el verdadero castigo para Lindir sería permanecer bajo su orden... Y sin su... —El elfo se detuvo a la par que su amigo abría los ojos asustado.

—¡¿Qué le hicieron a Ninquë?! —Se refería al gato de Lindir. Narbeth bien sabía que ese pequeño felino consentido era parte de su razón de ser.

—Yo me lo traje. —confesó Haemir—. Fue terrible la despedida, pero al menos él sabe que está en buenas manos conmigo. Y... Aquí entre nos... Ambos sabemos que podría vivir sin Ninquë, pero no sin Elrond. Lindir sin Ninquë es otro elfo triste, pero Lindir sin Elrond... Está perdido.

—¿Sugieres que Lindir está...?

—¿Enamorado de Elrond? —Narbeth asintió—. No lo sé, pero lo has visto... Siempre está cerca de él, se muestra solícito a cualquier cosa que Elrond requiera y ha dicho más de una vez que a donde sea que él vaya, irá también. Lo que sea que Lindir sienta por él, es mejor que no se perturbe... Así que Ninquë y yo estamos aquí, con la esperanza de que algún día todos podamos reunirnos de nuevo.

—Eres un gran amigo, Haemir. —Narbeth sonrió. Y ambos chocaron sus vasos, brindando por la buena amistad.

Kilómetros al este, el libro que había desatado los acontecimientos en Lindon descansaba en la mesa de estudio de Liswen, mientras su nueva dueña oía la historia de Morwenna y el hijo de Eärendil.

—Entonces ella se subió al caballo y nos fuimos. —finalizó Thranduil en la cama boca abajo. Sentada sobre él, Liswen le daba un masaje a su espalda.

—Pero él... La amaba, ¿Verdad? —preguntó ella deteniendo sus manos sobre los omóplatos de Thranduil. Este asintió—. Entonces... ¿Por qué ser tan rudo? ¿De qué la quería proteger?

El cuerpo del Sindar se tensó y su esposa advirtió su nerviosismo, pero él comentó que nada sabía del asunto.

—Bien... Continúa guardando tus secretitos con Elrond. —manifestó ella inclinándose a darle un beso en la mejilla y se bajó de su cadera.

—¡¿Secretitos?! ¡¿Cuáles secretitos?! No, ¡No! —Se alarmó Thranduil incorporándose y Liswen dio una mueca de fastidio sabiendo que todo su trabajo masajeando el cuerpo de su esposo había sido en vano, puesto que en menos de un segundo él se había vuelto a tensar—. ¡Elrond y yo no guardamos secretos! ¡No hay nada que él y yo compartamos! ¡Ni secretos, ni sueños, ni nada! ¡Nada!

—Meleth... **_(Amor)_ **—rió ella por lo bajo—. Meleth nîn. **_(Mi amor) _**—Lo llamó jugando con su cabello y posando un beso sobre su cuello—. Tranquilo.

—¡Pero es que...! —Thranduil intentó explicar en vano algo que Liswen no necesitaba oír, ni le interesaba. La elfa le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios y posteriormente lo besó. El hijo de Oropher se giró hacia ella perdiéndose en el beso apasionado de su esposa y la recostó sobre las sábanas.

—No preguntaré. —susurró Liswen con una mirada tierna—. Sé que lo que guarda tu mente y tu corazón tiene su razón de ser y no soy yo quien debe recibir esa confesión.

—No hay nada que confesar. —insistió Thranduil.

—No hay nada que yo deba saber. —Le aclaró Liswen y lo atrajo con un nuevo beso.

La noche cerrada y brillantemente despejada encontró a Morwenna dibujando constelaciones en su balcón. Oyó a los guardias debajo decir que el bosque parecía una cúpula de estrellas, mientras un tercero mencionaba la palabra bóveda... Y eso fue suficiente... Elrond azotó su corazón como un sismo.

Sus besos habían sido escasos, pero todavía los sentía sobre los labios si pensaba en él. Su voz respetuosa y pacífica la envolvió como una brisa cálida y personal. Aun recordaba con claridad sus «Señorita» y sus palabras dulces equiparándola al mar. De cuando en cuando todos los recuerdos traumáticos de su accionar a las puertas de Lindon se borraban y solo permanecía el elfo noble del que se había enamorado. El que era incapaz de hacerle daño y no flaqueaba sobre su amor.

Una media hora pasó y Morwenna bajó la vista a su cuaderno para encontrar ante sus lágrimas amargas el retrato de su amado. Lo había dibujado en detalle, tal y como lo recordaba, muy vívido caminando bajo las estrellas del bosque; tal y como anhelaba verlo en ese momento.

Bajo la sombra de los árboles, aunque no los mismos que custodiaban el bienestar de la princesa, Elrond cabalgaba serio. Sus oídos estaban pendientes de cualquier sonido sospechoso a su alrededor que no perteneciese a la pequeña comitiva que llevaba consigo. No estaba de acuerdo en viajar de noche, pero Gil-Galad había sido estricto en sus órdenes: Debían acudir al encuentro y regresar en el menor tiempo posible. Pero la distancia entre Lindon y Eregion era remota, por lo que lo que el monarca de los Noldor pedía, implicaba casi no parar a descansar.

Los elfos llegaron a Eregion con el tiempo justo para atender la reunión, por lo que Elrond no pudo detenerse siquiera a vislumbrar la arquitectura del lugar. Su misión era clara: Llegar a reunirse con Celeborn y Galadriel, entregar el documento de conformidad de Gil-Galad para cualquier decisión que se tomara y prestar atención a todo lo que allí se hablase para informarle a su monarca al regresar.

No obstante, los escasos segundos que tuvo mientras bajaba del caballo, le bastaron para embarcar a Lindir en otra misión.

—Tú no. —advirtió el capitán extendiendo su brazo para cortarle el paso a Lindir—. Su majestad me encargó una tarea especial para ti. —habló a viva voz, para que el resto de sus compañeros no sospecharan. Lindir tragó saliva nervioso y vio a Elrond un poco asustado. Este se puso de espaldas al resto de la comitiva y habló por lo bajo—. Ten esto, es una orden supuestamente firmada por el rey que le mostrarás a las personas que te cruces. Necesito que vayas con los escribas y pidas todos los registros, manuscritos y libros que haya de Númenor. Si no encuentras el libro de mi hermano allí, entonces ve a la bilbioteca, y si así no hallas nada... Entonces averigua el paradero de Haemir y espérame aquí. Iremos juntos a verlo. Así también podrás ver a tu... Cosa. —mencionó con disgusto. Lo estaba intentando, pero no podía evitar denotar su desagrado por los gatos, los detestaba.

—¿Ninquë? —preguntó Lindir con ilusión aunque intentando disimular su alegría. Elrond asintió. Lindir comenzó a pensar en imagenes horribles para obligarse a borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al saber que vería a su amada mascota.

—¿Comprendiste, Lindir? —alzó la voz su capitán pretendiendo seriedad a pesar que su amigo leyó en sus ojos la calidez de la camaradería. Por primera vez en años Elrond se permitía estar de buen humor y eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

—Sí, señor. —actuó para los demás con una reverencia bastante creíble y se retiró.

Elrond se giró a los demás y les ordenó seguirlo hacia la sala donde se celebraría la reunión.

Narbeth, quien regresaba de retirar las armas forjadas por el herrero y se disponía a enviar una misiva al Bosque Verde para su esposa, detuvo al mensajero antes de que este emprendiera su marcha luego de ver al hijo de Eärendil acudiendo al concilio.

—¡Espera! —imploró apresurado tomando al elfo por su capa—. Adjunta este mensaje cuando entregues la carta: Elrond está en Eregion. Es importante, no lo olvides. Elrond está en Eregion. —repitió lentamente. El mensajero asintió reteniendo la información en su cabeza—. Gracias, mellon, _(amigo), _ten buen viaje.

Pasaron muchos días hasta que el elfo encargado de las cartas llegó a cruzar los límites del Gran Bosque Verde. Narbeth estaba confiado en que las misivas eran entregadas a un emisario del rey y luego repartidas entre los destinatarios, así que estaba seguro que aquella advertencia sobre el hijo de Eärendil llegaría a oídos de Thranduil antes que nadie. Por lo que Haemir le había contado la noche anterior a ver a Elrond merodeando por Eregion, era prudente que los elfos del bosque supieran de su presencia, sobretodo para evitar que Morwenna se enterara. Pero el destino es curioso como si los Valar fuesen bromistas...

El día que el mensajero se internó en los dominios de Oropher, las elfas de la corte practicaban sus artes de defensa en el bosque y pronto advirtieron la presencia de un intruso. El bosque susurró cosas y Liswen, hábil como era para oír el canto de la naturaleza, les ordenó esconderse.

Morwenna eligió la espesa copa de un árbol y trepó con habilidad y sigilo. Sus habilidades para moverse por el bosque sin ser detectada habían mejorado notablemente, alcanzando casi la perfección de su hermano en la misma tarea. Aguardó allí con el arco a medio tensar y la mirada fría. Si ese era el momento decisivo en que pasara de la práctica a la lucha por la supervivencia, entonces pondría a prueba todos los conocimientos aprendidos de las clases de Liswen.

Al oír el galope ligero del caballo del elfo, se apresuró deslizándose por las ramas del frondoso árbol con agilidad divina y cuando lo tuvo a tiro certero se colgó de sus rodillas, sorprendiendo al mensajero apareciendo de la nada, colgando cabeza abajo con el arco tensado y listo para clavar la flecha en su sien.

Al mismo tiempo, las elfas de la corte junto a Liswen, su maestra y capitana, salieron de sus escondites rodeándolo con sus flechas y espadas. El caballo se alzó levantando las patas traseras y el mensajero por poco se cae. Logró controlar al animal y levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

—Identifícate. —ordenó Morwenna, con expresión de piedra y sin mover un músculo, aun tensando el arco a pocos metros de él.

—Ve... Vengo a entregar cartas. —titubeó nervioso el elfo—. He venido desde Eregion.

—¡Narbeth! —dijeron ambas princesas con alegría. Morwenna supo que su doncella estaría muy feliz de recibir la carta de su esposo, sabiendo que había llegado bien a destino.

Liswen entonces dio la orden de bajar las armas y se acercó al muchacho mientras Morwenna destensaba el arco y volvía a subirse al árbol. El mensajero entregó las misivas a la esposa de Thranduil y anunció:

—Oh. También me pidieron entregar el siguiente mensaje: Elrond está en Eregion.

Las elfas se giraron alarmadas ante el grito de su princesa y lo que posteriormente ocurriría.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Morwenna, para automáticamente pisar en falso y caer desde una altura de dos metros.

Liswen automáticamente corrió hacia ella y al llegar al suelo, donde la hija de Oropher se hallaba quejándose de dolor, se tomó la cabeza con pavor.

—¿Cómo le explicaremos esto al rey? ¿Y al príncipe? ¡Oh, Thranduil va a matarme! —Se lamentó desesperada viendo la pierna torcida de su cuñada.


	19. Milady

Los alaridos de dolor de la elfa Sindar resonaron en todos los salones del bosque cuando uno de los curanderos silvanos intentó regresar la fibula del tobillo de Morwenna a su lugar.

En cuestión de minutos, Oropher ingresó en la enfermería dando un sonoro portazo y echó a todos los elfos a los gritos. En el lugar solo permanecieron los miembros de la familia real. Liswen se sentía completamente apenada y avergonzada por la situación a la que había expuesto a su cuñada, pero aunque intentó abandonar la habitación como los demás, Thranduil se lo impidió. En su lugar, el príncipe le pidió que sostuviera la cabeza de su hermana y le hiciera morder una cuchara de madera mientras él intentaba solucionar el desastre de su pie torcido.

—Morwe... No te mentiré, esto dolerá, pero será rápido. —advirtió el Sindar mientras su padre sostenía la otra pierna de la princesa para evitar que lo pateara por reflejo—. Bien... Aquí vamos.

Thranduil tomó el talón y metatarso del pie de su hermana con ambas manos y contó hasta tres. Con un enérgico movimiento seco de rotación, acomodó el hueso de su tobillo y sostuvo con fuerza el pie unos segundos después de escuchar el chasquido de su fibula y el grito furioso que su hermana propinó entre dientes mordiendo la cuchara de madera con fuerza.

—Habrá que vendarla. —aconsejó a su padre sin soltar el pie. Oropher asintió rápido y se apresuró a buscar los elementos necesarios. Mientras lo hacía, Liswen levantó la vista a su esposo y se encontró con la mirada más gélida que Thranduil le propinaría nunca—. ¿Qué hacían solas en el bosque? —indagó con un tono aplomado que no sonó convincente siquiera para él. Estaba furioso pero no discutiría frente a su padre y Morwenna; la pobre ya había tenido demasiado.

—Recolectábamos nueces cuando nos vimos sorprendidas por el mensajero, ya te lo expliqué. Morwe pisó una rama ligera, esta se partió y cayó. —mintió. Liswen no había podido resolver la situación sola, pero al menos había podido poner a resguardo a las elfas de la corte acordando con Morwenna que la versión que mantendrían sería la que solo contemplara a ellas dos en el bosque. No quería causarle problemas a las demás, ni admitir que las otras doncellas estaban tomando clases o el castigo sería severo para todas.

Oropher regresó con las vendas y Thranduil se dispuso a colocarlas alrededor del tobillo de su hermana.

En Eregion, Lindir llevaba varios días sin dormir, internado entre polvo y hojas amarillentas rastreando el paradero del libro de Elros en la biblioteca de la capital. Entre todo lo negativo del cansancio y la intriga al no encontrar ni una pista, al menos había una situación que lo reconfortaba y era que su rechoncho gato dormitaba sobre una mesa de pergaminos haciéndole compañía_._

Largos días habían pasado desde que el concilio tuviera lugar, donde Celeborn había hecho firmar un consentimiento entre los representantes de Oropher en el Gran Bosque Verde y los de Gil-Galad en Lindon para mantener a Eregion como la ciudad que serviría de lazo informativo entre ambas regiones. Así además, se aseguraría de contar con el apoyo de ambos reinos en caso de un inminente ataque. En la misma reunión, Lady Galadriel había propuesto mantenerse alerta debido a los rumores que circulaban por esas tierras, los cuales advertían de un posible alzamiento de fuerzas del mal. Todos habían llegado al acuerdo de informar de cualquier movimiento sospechoso, por lo que Narbeth inició comentando el ataque de huargos que habían sufrido de camino a Eregion. Elrond, por su parte, expuso los sentimientos de Lindir sobre cómo el tiempo en Lindon parecía estar aconteciendo con lentitud... Todo a los lados del Golfo de Lhún parecía estar perdiendo velocidad... Eso no podía ser otra cosa más que un mensaje de la naturaleza incitándolos a estar expectantes ante tiempos oscuros.

Mientras había estado allí sentado escuchando a los demás elfos, la vibrante voz de la dama del concilio había inundado su cabeza y se había visto forzado a mirarla a los ojos, desviando su atención de todo lo demás.

«Las imágenes acuden a tu mente, hijo de Eärendil. Has vivido calamidades y te has anticipado al dolor en visiones que no puedes controlar; premoniciones que ponen tu cuerpo en peligro.» Había reconocido la señora de la luz. Elrond había asentido lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

«Puedo ayudar. No se desvanecerán, puesto que esta es una virtud con la que has nacido y llevarla contigo durante la eternidad es tu deber, pero puedo enseñarte a controlarla.»

Elrond entonces aceptó. Y eso requirió más días de estancia en Eregion. Allí, bajo la mirada imperceptible de los árboles y las montañas, Lady Galadriel instruyó a Elrond en el arte de la clarividencia.

Fue uno de esos días, cuando Celebrían aun no alcanzaba los primeros mil años de edad, que la muchacha se adentró en el bosque con dos de sus doncellas para observar mejor al heraldo de Lindon. La hija de Celeborn ya lo había visto merodeando la ciudad durante los días del concilio y no había emitido opinión al respecto, pero la actitud seria y melancólica del elfo había capturado su atención, por lo que al saber que se quedaría en la ciudad por unos cuantos días, decidió seguirlo y averiguar más de él. Fue gracias a sus doncellas que pudo saber su nombre y con él, dar cuenta de su terrible pasado. Celebrían entonces creyó que su halo de tristeza se debía a toda aquella calamidad de su niñez, y lo observó en silencio, deseando que él alguna vez reparara en su presencia y quisiera compartir alguna conversación que lo aliviara de su pesar.

—Es bien parecido. —opinó una de sus doncellas en voz baja. Celebrían sonrió y se permitió sonrojarse un poco.

—Pero es muy serio. —sostuvo la segunda elfa encargada de cuidar a su señora.

—Tiene sus razones. —Lo defendió la hija de Galadriel, prendada de su sereno perfil—. El pobrecillo ha vivido situaciones horribles... Y ha sobrevivido a sus pesares. Admiro su valentía, ojalá algún día pudiera ser un atisbo de lo fuerte que él es. —deseó. Sus doncellas sonrieron cómplices, Celebrían comenzaba a interesarse demasiado por el hijo de Eärendil y las elfas oyeron baladas de boda en sus mentes.

Unos metros más adelante de los pastizales, Lady Galadriel caminaba en círculos alrededor de Elrond.

—Concéntrate. —pidió amable. El muchacho, con los ojos cerrados, ladeó su cabeza molesto.

—No puedo. No estamos solos. —admitió—. Algo aguarda en el bosque... Me siento observado. —declaró señalando en dirección a Celebrían.

Galadriel sonrió de lado y volteó hacia el pastizal donde su hija se escondía.

—Las pequeñas liebres son curiosas. —expuso—. Es esta su hora de marchar. —ordenó y las elfas supieron que si no desaparecían de allí pronto, Galadriel las expondría.

Celebrían corrió con sus doncellas entre risas y solo se detuvo cuando vio los primeros indicios de las construcciones de piedra.

—Concéntrate. —repitió Galadriel—. Tu mente es un lienzo limpio donde los sucesos de lo que vendrá pintan sus huellas. ¿Puedes verlo? —susurró la dama blanca.

Elrond arrugó el rostro aun con los párpados cerrados. El fuego de un volcán y el poder inconmensurable de una joya dorada abrasaron sus cogniciones y lo obligaron a abrir los ojos para salir de aquella visión terrorífica.

—Algo se alza expectante en el este, —anunció con temor—, y no tardará en llegar. Debemos estar alertas. —aconsejó. Galadriel asintió conforme y consideró que Elrond había tenido suficiente.

Un banquete tuvo lugar aquella noche para honrar el tratado entre el Gran Bosque Verde y Lindon con Eregion. Elrond, Lindir y los enviados por los Noldor se presentaron a cenar para gracia de Celeborn, Galadriel y su adorada hija, quien se mostró encantada de recibir al hijo de Eärendil entre los invitados. A su vez, al otro lado de la mesa, Narbeth y los silvanos de Oropher agradecieron la comida y el banquete dio inicio.

—Es una pena que Oropher no pudiera asistir a la reunión. —mencionó Celeborn para mantener las formas. No le interesaba tratar con un Sindar que había abandonado Lindon para no seguir bajo sus órdenes; mucho menos mantener una amistad con el mismo que ahora había osado coronarse rey, desconociendo el título de supremo que Gil-Galad gozaba entre los Noldor.

—Su majestad tiene demasiadas ocupaciones y envía sus más sinceras disculpas; se mostró realmente apenado por no poder emprender el viaje. —mintió Narbeth para no causar un conflicto. De hecho, Oropher lo había enviado allí reconociendo que él mismo no iría ni enviaría a uno de sus hijos a _«Tratar con ese mandón infeliz.» _

—Es verdad. —acordó Galadriel—. Con la administración del bosque y su tratado de unión con los elfos silvanos tiene suficiente. Además, estuvo demasiado involucrado en el torneo de los arqueros para la elección correcta de la familia pretendiente —contó.

Elrond bebió de un solo sorbo el vino en su copa y prestó atención.

—Y la boda. —añadió Celebrían con entusiasmo.

—Así es. —continuó Galadriel—. No pudimos acudir, pero comentaron que la princesa se veía encantadora e incluso los silvanos vieron con buenos ojos la unión de ambos.

Elrond tragó rápidamente el vino en su afán por no escupirlo sobre Narbeth, sentado frente a él.

¿Boda? ¿Princesa? ¡¿Una boda?! ¿¡A Morwenna la habían unido en matrimonio?! «¡Oh, y seguro que con Elaran!» Pensó con rabia.

El calor de los celos comenzó a subir lentamente por la garganta de Elrond. Celebrían, atenta a cada movimiento o acción del hijo de Eärendil, dio cuenta rápidamente de su disgusto.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —investigó con preocupación. Elrond se levantó de un respingo y reverenció a los señores de Eregion antes de retirarse.

—Sabrán disculparme un momento. —agregó con educación y luchando por no perder los estribos—. Necesito tomar aire.

Celebrían intercambió miradas con su madre, mientras Elrond se alejaba del salón. Galadriel con una sola mirada serena le dio permiso para seguirlo y su hija no lo dudó dos veces. Aun así, el chirrido de la silla del comedor sonó doble mientras la doncella se levantaba. Pronto se vio caminando apresurada a la par de Lindir, quien también se había propuesto seguir a Elrond.

Narbeth carraspeó luego de beber un sorbo de su vino e intentó disimular la gracia que aquella carrera le había causado. Al parecer, Haemir tenía razón sobre los sentimientos del menor de Los Invencibles.

—Propongo un brindis. —manifestó desviando la atención de los presentes de la huida de los tres elfos—. Por nuestro acuerdo y por la unión de Thranduil y Liswen, quienes traerán prosperidad al bosque y eso nos favorecerá a todos. —atestiguó alzando su copa. Los demás brindaron en su honor.

Donde no había clima festivo era en los salones reales del Gran Bosque Verde, donde Oropher quería oír la versión del accidente de boca de su propia nuera.

—¿Acaso no hay elfos suficientes encargados de recolectar nueces para nosotros? —objetó intentando no alzar la voz luego de que Liswen le explicara a su suegro lo mismo que había dicho a su marido.

—Eso no es lo importante. —declaró Thranduil—. Estaban solas en el bosque. Es peligroso. —añadió sosteniéndole la mirada a Oropher. El monarca pestañeó cándido e intercambió su vista hacia Liswen.

—Como si alguna vez hubiera necesitado protección... —sostuvo ella girando levemente hacia su esposo.

—Eres una princesa ahora. —Le recordó Thranduil con rudeza.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que por llevar una tonta tiara en la cabeza o ser tu esposa he perdido mis habilidades. Soy una princesa, sí, pero una que te pondría a barrer el suelo con los dientes si se viera en peligro. —Le respondió la rubia en tono amenazante. Oropher tuvo que aspirar profundo y darse suaves golpecitos sobre los labios mientras contenía el aire para no soltar una carcajada al ver cómo Thranduil abría más y más los ojos conforme Liswen se acercaba a él.

—No, yo... Yo... —titubeó el príncipe mientras su esposa arqueaba una ceja con desaprobación—. Yo no... No me refería a eso. Sé que puedes defenderte sola, pero... ¡Morwenna! —exclamó al encontrar una buena excusa—. Morwe no tiene idea de cómo sostener una espada siquiera y sabe perfectamente que no puede salir de aquí sin mí.

—Oh, crees que yo no la puedo defender. Además, y sin ánimos de ofender a su majestad, ambos parecen creer que está bien que una elfa que podría tener que quedar a cargo del bosque entero no sepa cómo utilizar una espada o lanzar una flecha... Se contentan con que pueda bordar, dibujar, cantar y danzar. No desafiaré a nuestro monarca, pero tú... Tú que eres mi esposo, ¿Te has puesto a pensar que si nos asedian y la encuentran sola en su habitación tendrá que defenderse con un par de agujas de tejer y una flauta? ¿Crees que eso está bien? —agregó Liswen.

—Lo que creo, —resolvió Thranduil con la esperanza de conciliar—, es que no hay que llamar a la desgracia. Mi padre lo dejó bien claro, hay elfos que pueden encargarse de esas tareas y por supuesto de la defensa del reino, no es necesario que las princesas del bosque deban exponerse. Está decidido, pues ahora tú también lo sabes, Morwenna no puede salir de los salones reales sin mi supervisión.

Liswen asintió intrigada, echó una mirada sobre Oropher y todas sus dudas se disiparon. El monarca se hallaba reclinado a un lado de su trono con gesto burlón, esperando que Thranduil le prestara atención. Cuando este lo hizo, Oropher levantó el dedo índice y se señaló la corona de hojas y bayas negras sobre la cabeza.

—Sé que parece un centro de mesa, pero es una corona. —expresó sereno—. Y eso quiere decir que las decisiones las tomo yo.

—Si, pero... —Thranduil intentó opinar y solo bastó que Oropher negara con la cabeza para hacerlo callar.

—Ambos tienen razón... Y ninguno la tiene. —declaró para confusión del matrimonio frente a él—. Que Morwenna no haya tenido ningún tipo de instrucción en armas es un asunto que me preocupa sobremanera, pero aun no he hallado al maestro adecuado para ella. Había uno, en Lindon hubo alguien capaz de prepararla para cualquier peligro pero... —Oropher giró el rostro hacia Thranduil y este asintió comprendiendo que hablaba de Elrond—. Podría pedirle a mi propio hijo que la instruyera, —agregó desviando la conversación para no tener que mencionar al hijo de Eärendil—, pero no quiero causar un conflicto en su armónica relación. De todas maneras, Morwenna no caminará por unas cuantas semanas, por lo que ese asunto dejará de atormentarme en la inmediatez y me dará tiempo para conseguir al elfo adecuado, pero sí, estoy de acuerdo en que este asunto no puede demorar más.

—Yo podría enseñarle... —Liswen se postuló pretendiendo que no había estado dictándole clases a ella, o al resto de las damas de la corte.

—Ya veremos eso, puesto que has sido tú la que la dejó caer y por esa negligencia, ella está herida ahora. —dictaminó Oropher para sorpresa de la princesa y prosiguió—: En cuanto a Thranduil... Tiene razón en que si un grupo grande ataca el bosque, dos jóvenes guerreras, por eficientes que sean, no podrán contra la fuerza de un ejército. Por lo que no deberían vagar solas por allí. Pero, Thranduil, no te haré escolta permanente de las princesas.

—Nadie mejor que yo cuidará de mi hermana. —afirmó el príncipe—. Confío en las habilidades de mi esposa, sé que a Liswen nada malo le ocurrirá, pero Morwe...

—Morwe aprenderá a defenderse. —aseveró Liswen dando un apretón a la mano de su esposo.

Thranduil guardó silencio. Había un pequeño código que ambos habían establecido para llamarse la atención en caso de estar hablando de más: Se darían las manos y uno presionaría levemente sobre el otro sin hacer contacto visual.

Oropher notó la acción, pero decidió callar. Si Thranduil no acudía a él, significaba que podía arreglárselas solo con lo que fuese que lidiara.

Antes de retirarse, le hizo jurar a Liswen que no volvería a poner en peligro a su cuñada, y que tampoco haría nada sin consultarle primero, esto último en cuanto a las clases, puesto que él decidiría qué hacer. Liswen asintió a lo primero, pero a pesar de asentir también a lo segundo, faltaría a su palabra, puesto que seguiría dictando clases a escondidas, así le valiera una estadía en los calabozos por desacato a la autoridad. No permitiría que las elfas de la corte murieran o sufrieran destinos aun peores solo por no poder defenderse.

En los jardines de Eregion, Elrond escuchó su nombre a coro. Al girarse, Lindir y Celebrían se hallaban de pie, uno junto al otro.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el heraldo a Lindir, creyendo que venían a noticiarlo. El joven negó.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? Huyó como un rayo de la cena. —Se apresuró a decir la elfa antes de que Lindir pudiera expresarse. Este giró su cuello hacia ella mirándola de arriba a abajo con desdén.

—Sí. Gracias por preocuparse, pero me encuentro perfectamente. Solo... Me sentí ligeramente mareado. —mintió. Al ver que ambos elfos se preocuparon aun más, Elrond levantó las manos pidiendo calma—. El vino... —sugirió—. El vino es... Más fuerte que en Lindon. —El heraldo fingió una sonrisa, calmando a sus acompañantes—. Pero no se preocupe, milady, —dijo tranquilizando a Celebrían, juntando toda su amabilidad y dejándola salir junto a sus palabras para que ella no insistiera—, regresaré en un momento. Lindir, por favor escolta a la dama de Eregion al salón. Gracias. —finalizó.

Su aprendiz asintió con disgusto y tendió el brazo firme a Celebrían. Creía que la hija de Galadriel era una metiche, pero cumpliría sin rezongar lo que su capitán ordenara. Mientras los veía irse, Elrond se tomó la frente y bufó cansado.

—Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas. —masculló.

Días más tarde, Liswen, caminando de la mano junto a su esposo, hizo un alto en uno de los pasillos donde estaba segura que nadie oiría. Estaba cansada de pretender serenidad, y la tensión de Thranduil crecía y crecía con el paso de los días.

—Sé que dije que no había nada que yo debiera saber, —escupió para temor de Thranduil, quien se imaginaba lo que su bella esposa diría a continuación—, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa que me escondes algo. Te has estado guardando un secreto. Uno enorme. —acusó—. Estás muy pendiente de los paseos de tu hermana por el bosque, y para ser específicos, solo has dormido en dos ocasiones desde que me casé contigo. Dos noches, Thranduil. —enfatizó alzando dos dedos a la cara de su esposo—. Intentas esconder de mí lo que tu cuerpo me grita cada vez que te tengo cerca; vives preocupado y si no supiera que eres un elfo extremadamente valiente, diría que vives aterrado... Pero todo eso es peor cuando se trata de Morwenna. Tu cuerpo se tensa y tus músculos se retuercen como si les echaran sal. Y sospecho que el hijo de Eärendil tiene algo que ver. Solo es mencionar a ese tal Elrond y los cabellos se te erizan como a un gato. —aseguró. El ojo derecho de Thranduil comenzó a temblar y Liswen lo señaló con descaro—. ¿Lo ves? Cada vez que alguien lo menciona parece que fueras a estallar. No me interesa lo que tú y ese elfo escondan, siempre y cuando no te haga daño, pero lo que noto es que te perturba... No puedo vivir tranquila sabiendo que sufres, Thranduil... Así que te daré la opción de contarme, o al menos confirmar que mis sospechas son ciertas. Él amaba a Morwenna, sin embargo de un segundo al otro la dejó... Y según ella, tú siempre fuiste protector pero no obsesivo. Ustedes dos saben algo... —Thranduil dio pequeños brincos en el lugar como si un niño pequeño aguantara las ganas de orinar.

—Ya. —soltó harto—. Elrond... —soltó sin mirar a Liswen—. Elrond me dijo algo antes de abandonar Lindon. —confesó—. Fueron dos frases que llevaré como una cruz por el resto de mi vida... Él dijo: «Si se queda conmigo, nuestro amor la llevará a la muerte. Y aun dejándola ir, no es seguro que esté a salvo, así que no la descuides en el bosque jamás.»

—¿Qué? ¿Así nada más? ¿Y tú le creíste? —preguntó Liswen incrédula luego de un par de segundos.

—Elrond ha tenido visiones desde que tiene memoria. Todo lo que ha visto es un hecho. Sus amigos me... Ellos me lo contaron. Elrond ama a mi hermana, no existe otra razón para alejarse de ella más que el saber que si apuesta por su amor, la lastimará peor que si la deja ir. —declaró con pena. Había intentado por años que aquellas palabras no le punzaran la mente y el corazón al repetirlas, pero la advertencia se había clavado en su memoria como una certera flecha en el centro de su diana.

Liswen tardó unos segundos más en procesar la información, pero al ver que Thranduil permanecía inmóvil y perturbado por ser la primera vez que compartía con alguien más lo que Elrond le había dicho, lo atrajo hacia ella con un abrazo cálido.

—Ahora lo entiendo. No es que no creas en nosotras... Es que sabes que por más eficiente que sea en la lucha, no podremos evitar que la hieran si estamos solas... O algo peor... Oh, tranquilo, meleth, **_(amor)_**, la cuidaremos entre los dos. Nada malo le ocurrirá bajo nuestro cuidado.

Thranduil se aferró a su esposa y le agradeció el compartir la carga del secreto más aterrador que había guardado.

En Eregion, Elrond alistaba su caballo para regresar a Lindon. Habían pasado más días de los que Gil-Galad había permitido, pero al menos el heraldo de los Noldor tenía una razón convincente para haberse quedado: Lady Galadriel le había adjuntado una carta explicando que había ayudado a Elrond a controlar su clarividencia, por lo que devolvía a Lindon no solo a su mejor guerrero, sino también un arma poderosa que si bien no podría cambiar el curso de los hechos, podría advertirles para estar mejor preparados en tiempos oscuros.

Mientras aseguraba sus armas, Celebrían se acercó a él.

—Es una pena que deba dejarnos tan pronto. —manifestó amable. Elrond se giró hacia ella inexpresivo.

—Créame, s... —Se detuvo antes de decir señorita; era una palabra inocente y educada, pero una que llevaría el perfume de Morwenna por siempre.

—Celebrían. —agregó ella. Creyendo que Elrond no recordaba su nombre—. Lady Celebrían. —repitió cabizbaja.

—Lady... Milady, exacto. —anunció él y ella levantó la mirada. Sonrió al saber que el hijo de Eärendil buscaba el título adecuado y no recordar su nombre, el cual evidentemente sabía—. Créame, milady, estará mucho más segura una vez que yo me vaya.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —Las mejillas de la elfa se encendieron en rojo y sus pupilas se dilataron tanto, que Elrond casi deja de ver el azul de sus ojos.

—Suelo traer desgracia a las vidas de quienes me rodean. —aclaró entrecerrando los ojos, confundido por la reacción de Celebrían. El hijo de Eärendil había notado la insistencia de la doncella sobre él, pero se negaba a creer que alguien más que Morwenna pudiera pretenderlo.

—Oh. —musitó ella—. Bueno, yo no he presenciado ninguna desgracia, a decir verdad, creo que su visita solo trajo buena fortuna. Tal vez es solo algo que usted cree... —opinó—. Ya sabe... Lo de la desgracia. —agregó rápidamente. Realmente quería retener a Elrond todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero no se le ocurría mucho más que decir y el elfo no estaba siendo de ayuda con sus respuestas escuetas.

Un mensajero cabalgó hacia ellos y Celebrían respiró aliviada, pues el muchacho parecía determinado a entregarle un mensaje al heraldo. Al menos eso le daría unos minutos más con él.

—Elrond, hijo de Eärendil. —llamó el mensajero. El aludido asintió—. Dijeron que podía hallarlo aquí. Tengo una carta para usted.

—¿Para mí? —inquirió sorprendido. Lindon estaba demasiado lejos como para que Gil-Galad se dignara a escribirle.

El muchacho entregó la misiva y se retiró. Antes de que pudiera leer el sello del sobre, Lindir apareció al galope. Se bajó de su caballo agitado.

—¡El libro! —exclamó a viva voz espantando a Celebrían—. ¡Hallé el libro!

—¿Cuál libro? —preguntó la elfa. Tal vez, pensó, eso haría que el heraldo se quedara más días.

—¡¿Dónde?! —Elrond miró instintivamente sus manos, pero su amigo no cargaba nada consigo.

—Uno de los escribas lo entregó a un mensajero hace unos años. No guardan registros de su trayecto, pero recuerda perfectamente a quién se lo dio y... No te gustará saber dónde está ahora. —expuso.

Elrond entonces conectó los eventos recientes y giró la carta que le había sido entregada. Pronto, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, a pesar de que ya se había imaginado de dónde vendría. El sello llevaba la rúbrica de los Sindar, pero la inicial de una M se distinguía claramente en el centro.

—Morwenna. —nombró Elrond.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lindir.

—¿Quién? —Quiso saber Celebrían.

—Morwenna sabe que estoy aquí. —finalizó Elrond alzando el sobre.


	20. Por el bienestar de Eregion

_No se moleste en responder si lo que pondrá en tinta serán tontas excusas. Como verá, esta carta comienza sin un saludo; no se lo merece, hijo de Eärendil, no después de lo que hizo. Aunque, si bien continúo profundamente enfadada con usted, no es novedad que aun lo amo, usted lo sabe, yo lo sé... ¿Para qué ocultarlo?_

_Han pasado quinientos años, pero no logro dilucidar la razón por la que se comportó de esa forma en Lindon, y seré sincera, esa situación me tiene a maltraer. Y como si fuera poco, ahora tengo el doble de tiempo para pensar en usted; he tenido un pequeño accidente por el cual no caminaré por un tiempo y todo ocurrió cuando el mensajero de Eregion mencionó que usted estaba allí. _

_Parece que estuviera echándole la culpa de mi torpeza, lo lamento, no es mi intención, aunque quizás si es mi tentativa de remover un poco la culpa en su corazón y tal vez así lograr que quiera sincerarse conmigo. No pretendo que venga a verme, asumo que la razón que lo llevó a Eregion es mucho más importante que mi herida o que una respuesta en persona, pero Elrond... Tenga compasión de mí. Dígnese a decirme porqué rompió mi corazón y piense bien en lo que escribirá, porque si dice que todo fue un engaño y que nunca me amó, o que ya no lo hace, no le creeré._

_Por favor, rompa el silencio. Si ha de coartar lo que pudo haber sido, entonces hágalo con propiedad, de manera que los dos sepamos porqué._

_Suya hasta el fin de los días, a pesar de lo imposible de este amor,_

_Morwenna._

Elrond dobló la carta con toda la parsimonia que pudo permitirse en el momento. Sentado en un banco del mirador sur de Eregion, guardó la misiva entre sus ropas y contempló el paisaje debatiéndose cuáles serían sus pasos siguientes. Lindon o el bosque... Gil-Galad o Morwenna.

Mientras pensaba qué hacer, advirtió la presencia de Celebrían a sus espaldas. Había logrado evadir las preguntas de la hija de Galadriel luego de que Lindir fuera a buscarlo, pero no podía seguir guardando silencio...

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó la elfa con suavidad; últimamente era todo lo que se le ocurría decir, pero su preocupación era genuina.

—Agradezco su interés. —resolvió contestar Elrond y giró la cabeza hacia ella—. Me temo que me encuentro en un dilema.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento en la distancia. El color del cabello de la elfa lo distrajo; tenía el rubio elegante de Morwenna y la misma amabilidad franca. Se preguntó si ella sería capaz de calmarlo con un roce como la Sindar que amaba.

Elrond recogió su espada del banco y jugó con ella haciendo girar el pomo, apoyando la punta de la funda en el suelo. Celebrían intuyó que le estaba haciendo espacio y se sentó junto a él.

—Tal vez... Pueda ayudar con ese dilema. —soltó. Un segundo después irguió su espalda nerviosa y apartó la vista de Elrond, fijando la mirada en sus zapatos—. Digo, si usted deseara compartir la problemática conmigo.

—Le agradezco nuevamente. —insistió el heraldo deteniendo el giro de la espada—. Pero no creo que usted pueda hacer algo para ayudarme. Es decir, —aclaró echando una mirada de reojo sobre ella—, me debato entre regresar a Lindon o hacer un viaje hasta los dominios de Oropher. Gil-Galad me espera; su madre fue muy amable instruyéndome, pero eso me retrasó, así que debería estar en este mismo instante cabalgando hacia el reino y no hablando con usted. Y al mismo tiempo... ¿Recuerda lo que Lindir descubrió?

—El libro. —mencionó Celebrían con contenido entusiasmo. Estaba amando el hecho de que Elrond le confiara su vida y sus problemas, pero no quería ponerse demasiado en evidencia una vez que había conseguido que él le prestara atención.

—Mi hermano escribió ese libro.

—Tar-Minyatur. —nombró la elfa. Elrond se le quedó viendo sorprendido. Era la primera vez que alguien más fuera de Númenor lo reconocía por ese nombre y no por Elros.

—Está usted bien informada.

—Espero no crea que soy una chismosa, pero he oído su historia y la de su hermano... Lamento mucho todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar, aunque eso lo ha convertido en un muchacho valiente y fuerte y no puedo lamentar eso. —anunció Celebrían con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Elrond sonrió amable, había algo en ella que lo hacía sentirse bien.

—¡Ah! —suspiró el hijo de Eärendil—. A veces me gustaría que mi vida fuera más simple, o menos dramática. —declaró—. Bien, el asunto es que el libro por circunstancias extrañas terminó en las manos equivocadas. Elros me lo confió especialmente en su lecho de muerte pero a mí solo me llegó su carta, por lo que he estado rastreándolo por largo tiempo hasta que... Lindir descubrió que lo tienen los Sindar.

—¿Y qué espera para ir a buscarlo entonces?

—Gil-Galad... —Intentó explicar Elrond, pero fue interrumpido por Celebrían.

—Él lo entenderá. —supuso la muchacha con seguridad.

—Dudo que lo haga. —expresó Elrond—. Es mi rey, le debo pleitesía y ya me tomé demasiado tiempo sin consultárselo... Puedo esperar una reprimenda de su parte ni bien cruce las puertas de Lindon.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos. Elrond necesitaba ir al bosque, pues su deseo por recuperar el libro de su hermano le estaba punzando casi tanto como la desesperación por volver a ver a Morwenna, y sobretodo, por ayudarla con lo que fuera que le hubiese ocurrido y ahora le impidiera caminar. La elfa no había especificado sobre su herida, por lo que eso solo le hacía acrecentar su preocupación; tal vez la había salvado de su horrible destino alejándola de él, pero quizás aquella lesión no sería nada más ni nada menos que el primer indicio del fin.

De pronto, la voz de Celebrían lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

—No podrá castigarlo si la razón de su demora se debe a que tiene que escoltar a la hija de Celeborn y Galadriel al bosque de Oropher, por exclusivo pedido de los señores de Eregion. —planteó con una sonrisa pícara. Elrond se le quedó viendo cómplice, aunque un segundo después sacudió la cabeza evaporando esa idea de su mente.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Usted no tiene razones para ir a ese bosque. —resolvió el muchacho.

—Bueno... Usted necesita ir, aunque no deba. Necesita una excusa... Y yo quiero ir, aunque no lo necesite realmente. Pero me gustaría conocer sus dominios. Además, he oído que Oropher y mi padre no se llevan nada bien... Mi visita podría servir para abrir el diálogo entre ambas familias. —explicó orgullosa—. Usted me necesita, tanto como yo lo requiero para hacer ese viaje. Podría asistir en calidad de mi escolta personal, mi protector. No hay elfo más eficiente para ese trabajo, o eso me dijeron. —reconoció coqueta.

—¿Haría eso por mí? —indagó Elrond juntando sus manos con una sonrisa tierna.

—Y... Por el bienestar de Eregion, claro. —puntualizó ella sonrojada.

—Sí. Por supuesto. ¡Por Eregion! ¡Claro! —clarificó él alzando la voz nervioso y ella rió por lo bajo.

—¿Acepta entonces? —preguntó Celebrían con entusiasmo. Elrond asintió—. ¡Ya mismo iré a discutirlo con mi madre!

La elfa se irguió alegre y se disponía a irse, cuando giró intrigada. Suspiró sabiendo que quizás no querría saber la respuesta a lo que pretendía averiguar.

—¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta? —inquirió, Elrond ladeó la cabeza dándole espacio a hacerlo—. ¿Quién es Morwenna?

Elrond tragó saliva serio y sonoro.

—Es la hija de Oropher, la princesa del Bosque Verde. Escribió para comunicarme lo mismo que Lindir, que el libro de mi hermano había llegado a sus manos. —mintió—. Además... —añadió, viendo que esa respuesta no era convincente para la rubia—. Tuvo un accidente; está herida y quiero acudir en su ayuda. Los silvanos son buenos curanderos, pero sin la medicina adecuada no sanará tan rápido. Estos son tiempos extraños, —anunció repasando su visión—, necesitamos a todos los elfos en óptimas condiciones.

Días más tarde, Narbeth, Lindir y Haemir discutían a orillas del Anduin cuál sería el mejor lugar para cruzar el gran río. Elrond por su parte, cortaba hierba en silencio. Habían emprendido el viaje hacia el reino de Oropher con la autorización de Galadriel, por lo que los cuatro muchachos y los silvanos de Oropher se habían visto en la obligación de incluir a Celebrían y una de sus doncellas en la travesía; ella era la excusa perfecta para el pasaje de Elrond hacia el Gran Bosque Verde.

La hija de Celeborn aprovechó la distracción de su doncella, prendada de la imagen de Haemir y se paró junto al hijo de Eärendil. Estaba cansada de permanecer sobre su caballo escuchando a los elfos darse la contra.

—¿Siempre discuten así? —preguntó arrodillándose en el césped y ayudando al heraldo a cortar las hierbas que necesitaba para Morwenna.

—Desde que los conozco. —respondió Elrond con media sonrisa.

—¿Y usted no tomará partido? —indagó.

—No. —aseguró Elrond echándole una mirada de reojo—. Porque yo sé exactamente hacia dónde ir... Pero mientras ellos dan su opinión y descargan sus frustraciones uno con el otro, me dan tiempo de recolectar medicina para la princesa del bosque. —finalizó con una risita leve que Celebrían acompañó.

—Ya veo. Me enorgullece viajar con alguien tan sabio. —alabó la doncella—. Ahora comprendo porqué mi madre aceptó de un momento al otro cuando le aclaré que Elrond Eärendilion y sus aprendices de Lindon serían mis escoltas. Bueno, la tranquilidad se la aportó saber que iría con usted. —aclaró—. Ella sabe que usted me protegerá.

—Lady Galadriel tiene razón. No dejaré que nada malo le ocurra. —aseguró Elrond guardando las hierbas en una pequeña bolsa—. Y es por eso mismo, —añadió levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a Celebrían—, que debemos continuar nuestro viaje. Estos caminos no son seguros en estos días...

Cuando las manos suaves de la doncella hicieron contacto con las del hijo de Eärendil, este percibió el temblor inquieto de ella. Era la primera vez que ambos entraban en contacto; sin dudas Celebrían, a pesar del nerviosismo, estaba volando alto junto a las nubes. Elrond, aunque cómodo con la unión de sus manos, se lamentó por no poder devolverle el gozo como ella esperaba. La elfa sonrió coqueta viéndolo a los ojos, pero pronto alguien más acaparó su atención:

—¡Elrond! —clamó Lindir acercándose a él. Estaba molesto, demasiado molesto para tratarse solo de la discusión que mantenía con sus amigos—. ¿Podrías decirle a Narbeth que ir hacia el sur es una tontería? Hasta que no tomes partido en esta discusión seguirá diciendo estupideces. —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Elrond asintió divertido y se disculpó con la elfa, luego la soltó para acudir a sus amigos. Celebrían rodó los ojos deseando que Lindir hubiera tenido que quedarse en Eregion. Desde que hubieran emprendido el viaje, el menor de los elfos se había asegurado de presenciar todas y cada una de las conversaciones entre ella y Elrond como si deseara mantenerla lejos del capitán de Lindon.

—Descuide, —dijo Lindir—, mi señor Elrond solucionará este problema en un momento. —aseveró con orgullo tendiéndole el brazo a la hija de Galadriel—. Venga, le ayudo a subir al caballo. —Ella no tuvo más remedio que sonreír y tomarse de él.

—¡A mí no me dirás cómo ingresar a mi casa! —reprendió Narbeth a Haemir.

—¡¿Tu casa?! ¡¿Tu casa?! —repitió el muchacho riendo irónico—. ¡Mira nada más, Elrond! ¡500 años fuera de Lindon y ya tenemos un Sindar entre nosotros! —exclamó señalando a Narbeth—. No sabía que se podía cambiar de raza como de calzón. ¿Sabes qué? A partir de ahora seré un Vanyar. ¡Todos presten atención! —voceó a los elfos detrás suyo—. ¡Soy un Vanyar, vengo de Aman! Tu casa... —chistó hastiado.

—Haemir, cálmate. —pidió Elrond—. Aunque es verdad, Narbeth... No podemos ir al sur.

—¿Por qué no? —Quiso saber el rubio.

—Una manada de huargos los atacó en la ida a Eregion. Los caminos al sur del bosque se están tornando oscuros y peligrosos.

—¿Y crees que no podremos con un pequeño grupo de bestias? Por favor... Estamos mejor armados que a la ida y somos más. —explicó mostrando sus dagas—. El mismísimo Celebrimbor forjó estas para mí antes de partir. Los silvanos cargan las suyas y los cuatro de Lindon estamos reunidos...

—No viajamos solos, Narbeth. Lady Celebrían y su doncella vienen con nosotros. Y es mi obligación llevar a la hija de Celeborn al Bosque Verde sana y salva. No me arriesgaré a cruzarme con otra manada o un grupo de orcos que le haga daño por mi negligencia. —expuso. Celebrían, escuchando todo desde su caballo, intentó disimular su sonrojo—. Iremos al norte. —resolvió Elrond.

—Tardaremos al menos dos días más en llegar por ahí. —puntualizó Narbeth—. Y... Morwenna... —Le recordó por lo bajo. Sus tres amigos estaban al tanto del contenido en la carta de la hija de Oropher.

Elrond cerró los ojos con expresión de dolor, como si al oír su nombre hubiera recibido un flechazo envenenado.

—Morwenna está a salvo en la fortaleza de Oropher. —reconoció, aunque con disgusto por no poder acudir a ella con la celeridad que merecía—. Celebrían está aquí, en las afueras, lejos de sus padres, bajo mi cuidado. Soy absolutamente responsable de su destino y no dejaré que nada malo le ocurra. Al norte, he dicho. —sentenció.

Largos días pasaron desde que Morwenna cayera del árbol lastimando severamente su tobillo. Extensas jornadas en cama le siguieron solo pudiendo ver la luz del sol a través del paisaje cortado que el balcón de su ventana le ofrecía. Solo podía descubrir cielo azul, gris o rosado y copas de árboles, todo lo demás quedaba por fuera de su rango de visión tras la pared del balcón y eso la abrumaba. Aunque no era tampoco que la hija de Oropher sintiera demasiado deseo por abrir los ojos, puesto que despertar significaba haber perdido el efecto anestésico del té que los silvanos preparaban para que su tobillo no doliera y hasta que la siguiente infusión le quitaba la molestia punzante pasaban al menos dos horas en las que su única distracción era el dibujo, por lo que su cama se hallaba repleta de figuras oscuras en papel, reflejando el disgusto y la incomodidad que la princesa sentía respecto de su estado.

Pero aquella mañana fue diferente... Aquel alba pálido le hizo creer que se hallaba dentro de un sueño, pues al tomar conciencia de su despertar... No sintió dolor alguno.

«Tal vez ya estoy muerta.» Dudó, pero al abrir los ojos, el techo de la habitación que le habrían proporcionado en Mandos era exactamente el mismo que en el bosque, por lo que resolvió que estaba en su hogar. «Entonces es un sueño.» Se dijo convencida.

Tanteó buscando las hojas desparramadas de sus dibujos, pero a su izquierda solo encontró la fina tela de las sábanas. Había rogado, no, ordenado a Elena que no tocara sus dibujos, por lo que ese solo era otro indicio de que lo que creía estar viviendo no era real. Y la imagen final que acabó por convencerla, fue el vuelo de la capa bordó que vio en su balcón, sobre los hombros fuertes y la espalda amplia del elfo de cabellos negros que había amado en Lindon. Elrond estaba allí, de cara al bosque, con sus cálidas manos apoyadas sobre la roca del barandal del balcón, sereno como en sus dibujos, brillante como la bóveda de estrellas que sus progenitores vieron en él al nacer y Morwenna no pudo más que echar una risa de locura cubriéndose los ojos.

—¡Irmo, déjame salir de esta pesadilla! —exclamó mientras Elrond caminaba hacia ella.

—Alteza, tranquila, está despierta. —mencionó él acudiendo a un lado de la cama y posando una mano sobre su frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. Estaba seguro que los elfos no contraían enfermedades de esa forma y que las hierbas que había utilizado para curar su tobillo no darían ese síntoma, pero dudó por un momento que Morwenna pudiera ser alérgica a aquella planta y tal vez en lugar de curarla, la estuviera envenenando.

Morwenna se quitó las manos del rostro con susto al momento en que los dedos de Elrond hicieron contacto con su piel. Para ser un sueño, se sentía ridículamente real.

—Estoy alucinando. —susurró y el elfo negó—. ¡Estoy alucinando! —repitió angustiada—. No, vete, ¡Sal de mi vista! ¡Esfúmate! —ordenó dando manotazos en el aire. Algunos lograron dar en los brazos y el pecho de Elrond, pero este la contuvo rápidamente tomándola por los brazos y logrando que esta se sentara en la cama de un brinco.

—¡Basta! ¡Estoy aquí, soy real, Morwenna! ¡Recibí su carta! —enseñó él alzando la voz para que ella dejara de gritar y lo escuchara—. Recibí su misiva diciendo que estaba herida y yo... Lady Galadriel solicitó que trajera a su hija, Celebrían, al bosque, para reanudar el diálogo entre Celeborn y Oropher... Por el bienestar de Eregion. —mintió intentando mantener la verdadera razón oculta. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero estaba arrinconado entre esa mentira y confesar la verdad, pero, ¿Cómo? Cómo decirle que había visto el aterrador futuro que les esperaba si continuaban juntos.

—¿Q... Qué? —titubeó la princesa. ¿Lady Galadriel? ¿Celebrían? ¡¿Pero de qué hablaba ese elfo?! ¿¡Estaba allí por ella o porque el bosque le quedaba de paso?!

—Sí. Estaba en Eregion cuando se me encomendó esta tarea y luego recibí su carta. Sabiendo que usted estaba herida, no lo dudé... Acepté de inmediato. Tenía que venir. —confesó con voz quebrada.

El labio inferior de la elfa comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Elrond contuvo el aire y su impulso por consolar su llanto inminente asegurando que en realidad estaba allí porque la amaba tanto que no había soportado oír que estaba herida, añadiendo que se sentía sumamente culpable por haber tardado tanto en arribar al bosque.

—¿Así que solo... Ha venido a curar mi tobillo? —inquirió con aflicción. Él asintió despacio tratando de convencer a ambos, incluso a él mismo—. ¿Solo eso?

—Alteza, yo... Sabía que podía ser de ayuda y no lo dudé... Quería que usted se recuperara pronto. —comentó pestañeando con simulada tranquilidad. Lo que en realidad habría querido decirle, lo guardó profundamente en su corazón y no lo dejó salir. Tampoco el hecho de que en ese momento solo quería abrazarla, pedir disculpas y jurar que nunca más se iría de su lado. Todo aquello que ambos esperaban decir u oír, se perdió tras la boca cerrada de Elrond y Morwenna no pudo soportarlo.

Quinientos años sufriendo en soledad fueron solo un rasguño en comparación a la herida abierta y profunda que Elrond había cortado en ella en un segundo con su presencia tan serena... Como si nada le importara, como si jamás se hubieran confesado su amor... Como si todo hubiera sido una fantasía psicótica de ella.

—¡Súelteme! —chilló cacheteando sus brazos para que la liberara—. ¡Salga de mi habitación! ¡Fuera!

—Alteza... —Intentó explicar Elrond inutilmente.

—¡Que salga! —ordenó Morwenna—. ¡Váyase!

—Ya oíste a la princesa, Elrond. —habló Thranduil con seriedad irrumpiendo en la habitación de su hermana—. No quiere verte.

—Yo... —vaciló el hijo de Eärendil, pero Thranduil negó dando un paso certero en el cuarto.

—Fuera. —ordenó severo.

Elrond echó una mirada penosa sobre Morwenna y al girarse a Thranduil, otra elfa rubia pasó por su lado.

—Regrese por la tarde. —susurró Liswen cerca suyo y corrió a abrazar a su cuñada—. Morwe... Tranquila pequeña. —dijo acariciando el cabello de la princesa—. Todo está bien...

Thranduil escoltó a Elrond fuera de la habitación y una vez en el pasillo, alejado del cuarto de la princesa, el heraldo se detuvo apoyando la espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer derrotado por el hartazgo.

—¡Elrond! —llamó Thranduil asustado y fue espectador del estallido en llanto del hijo de Eärendil.

—No puedo... No lo soporto. No puedo decirle porqué me alejé, pero no puedo seguir ocultándole que la amo. ¡No puedo hacerle esto, fingir que no me importa, que no me duele que sufra! Me está partiendo en mil pedazos, ¡No lo soporto más! —sollozó.

Thranduil se sentó junto a él y guardó silencio compungido. Liswen, en el cuarto de Morwenna hacía exactamente lo mismo sintiéndose igual que su esposo.


	21. Lo perdido en el bosque

Al cabo de una hora, Elrond se secó la última lágrima con el puño de su ropa y cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra la roca de la pared detrás suyo. Se sentía liberado por fin de medio milenio de angustia que había dejado salir a cuentagotas, pero el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera llegado recientemente de la guerra. A su vez, sintió que si no abría los ojos pronto, se quedaría dormido tal y como estaba, sentado en un pasillo del reino de Oropher; la respiración pacífica de Thranduil a su lado tampoco estaba ayudando, parecía como si hubiera sucumbido al sueño pero estaba despierto, inmóvil y callado.

—Siento mucho mi severidad y el trato distante hace un rato, pero... ¿Comprendes lo que acabas de hacer, cierto? —preguntó el hijo de Oropher en un susurro. Elrond asintió apenas—. Sé que eres sumamente listo y también sé que amas a mi hermana casi tanto como su familia lo hace, por lo que debes haber meditado demasiado este asunto antes de lanzarte al bosque. ¿Tienes una excusa convincente? ¿O le diremos la verdad? Es una confesión cruda y que paralizará su vida por completo... Si se lo decimos, vivirá con miedo, pero si no se lo decimos... Vivirá con pena. No sé qué es peor.

—Ambas cosas podrían matarla. —respondió Elrond con un hilo de voz—. Tuve miedo de salir de Lindon cuando Gil-Galad me envió a Eregion. Temí encontrarme con una noticia horrible... Y te seré sincero, hubo un tiempo en que creí que yo mismo moriría de pena. Pero aquí estoy... Sin saber exactamente qué será peor, decirle o seguir callando. Y además, ahora ni siquiera sé si quiere verme. Tal vez sería mejor que me fuera, pero ¿Sabes qué es lo más terrible? —acotó volteándose a Thranduil riendo de su desgracia—. No me puedo ir... No hasta que Lady Celebrían lo ordene. Y si a esa muchacha se le ocurre pasar meses aquí, estaré atado a este bosque y a la posibilidad de que a Morwenna le hagan daño.

—Te aseguro que mi hermana quiere verte. —Lo tranquilizó Thranduil—. Pero yo estaba fuera de la habitación cuando despertó y escuché todo... Fue bastante estúpido de tu parte que tu primera intervención luego de años la uses para decirle que habías llegado aquí por traer a la hija de Galadriel.

—Es la verdad. —soltó Elrond con desgano.

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas. —enfatizó el rubio y se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos alzando sus pobladas cejas en expresión incrédula. Elrond se permitió sonreír por primera vez en su estadía en el bosque—. No sé cómo lo lograste, pero el cuento de que ella esté aquí porque Celeborn la envió a abrir el diálogo con mi padre... Es absolutamente increíble. Tú no estuviste en Harlindon cuando ambos casi provocan una cuarta matanza de elfos contra elfos. Se odian, lo único que podrían abrir sería una fosa por la que lanzar el cadáver del otro luego de un duelo a muerte.

—Bien, una carta de Morwenna llegó cuando estaba en Eregion, ella sabía que estaba allí... La misiva decía que estaba herida y no lo pude evitar. Me debatí por largas horas si venir sería contraproducente, pero no hacerlo me parecía aun más cruel. Se lo comenté a Lady Celebrían y ella tuvo esta idea; persuadió muy bien a su madre para obtener el permiso.

—Entonces no necesitaba venir, pero lo hizo para ayudarte... —reconoció Thranduil y Elrond asintió—. Mírate nada más, con esa postura inocente y esa expresión seria e imperturbable con mentón hundido que no dice nada más que: «Soy un elfito confiable.»

—Mentón hundido... —repitió el hijo de Eärendil con gracia—. Me has observado mucho. —evidenció con una sonrisa burlona. Thranduil no se dio por aludido, aunque se alegró al ver que al menos estaba logrando levantarle el ánimo.

—Quién hubiera dicho que un elfo que aparenta ser tan inocente, sería uno que lograra torcer la voluntad de los demás para su conveniencia. Con Lady Celebrían nada más, ni nada menos... —prosiguió ignorando el comentario de Elrond—. ¿Tendré que decirle a mi hermana que tiene competencia acaso?

El heraldo frunció el ceño ofendido.

—No seas ridículo, Morwenna es la única criatura que me importa.

—Pues no creo que a la hija de Celeborn le guste escuchar eso, se pasó toda la mañana preguntando dónde estabas.

Elrond se llevó la mano a la frente y se frotó la sien tomando una bocanada de aire. Celebrían era el menor de sus problemas, pero era uno más.

Morwenna, por su parte, continuando con el reposo en su habitación, ignoraba completamente la curiosidad creciente de la hija de Galadriel por Elrond. De momento sus preocupaciones eran mucho más grandes, un tobillo roto y un corazón destrozado... Si se le hubiera permitido curar solo uno de los dos males, fantaseó, sin dudas hubiera preferido quedar coja o inválida para toda la vida. Estaba otra vez detenida en el tiempo cuando la voz de su cuñada la quitó de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, por favor. Déjenlo ahí, yo me ocupo. —ordenó a las silvanas que habían irrumpido en el cuarto con el desayuno y las hierbas medicinales para la princesa.

Morwenna levantó la vista y observó a las elfas aun un poco lejos de su conciencia. Una de ellas hizo contacto visual con la princesa y vio sus ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llanto.

—Le está doliendo demasiado hoy. —mintió Liswen para justificar su estado—. Así que, gracias, pero yo me encargaré de darle el té. Es todo. —aseguró. Las elfas reverenciaron a las princesas y se retiraron.

—Gracias. —dijo Morwenna con voz tan baja, que Liswen adivinó la palabra leyendo sus labios.

—No es incumbencia de ellas. —aclaró acomodando el cabello de la hija de Oropher detrás de su oreja. Cuando esta estiró el brazo para tomar su taza, Liswen la detuvo—. No bebas eso, solo te inducirá al sueño. Es un anestésico que te estuvieron dando para que no sientas dolor, pero solo te pone a dormir.

—Es lo que quiero. —confesó la Sindar. Liswen negó.

—Continuarás despertando en la misma realidad, por mucho que quieras evadirte de ella. —expuso su cuñada. Morwenna tragó saliva disgustada; mal que le pesara, la esposa de Thranduil tenía razón.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —inquirió.

—Que la enfrentes. —aconsejó—. El señor Elrond volverá esta tarde y si no lo quieres ver, estás en todo derecho de rechazarlo, pero en la mañana de mañana tendrás que verlo, quieras o no, porque él es quien te está aplicando la medicina que está funcionando. —explicó—. Llegaron a las puertas del reino cuando aun era de noche. Toda la comitiva de Lady Celebrían, incluso Narbeth y nuestros dos soldados silvanos, se retiraron a descansar. Pero Elrond no... Él solicitó el permiso de su majestad para venir a curarte. Cuando tu padre expuso que estabas descansando bajo el efecto de unas hierbas poderosas y que no despertarías hasta el alba, el pidió hacer su trabajo de todas formas. Sin vacilaciones vino aquí y comenzó a curarte en presencia de Thranduil.

—No procuró descansar primero porque está aquí de paso... Vino a escoltar a la hija de Lady Galadriel y en cuanto su reunión con mi padre tenga fin, regresará por donde vino. Él me lo dijo, —interrumpió la princesa—, se le encomendó esta tarea y recibió mi carta. Vino a curarme porque aprovechó la ocasión, no porque quisiera verme. —finalizó dando pequeños gemidos de angustia.

—Morwe... Estabas convencida de su amor, y de que te estaba ocultando información. Tú misma me confiaste esa carta que le enviamos a escondidas de mi esposo y tu padre. No puedes dudar de él...

—A las pruebas me remito. —sentenció con dolor.

—No lo dejaste terminar de hablar. Tal vez... Si viene esta tarde y los dos platican en paz, puedas comprender mejor. —sugirió Liswen—. Quizás hasta te diga la razón por la que fue tan severo en Lindon, pero si no lo dejas hablar, será más de lo mismo que has vivido tortuosamente por quinuentos años. Él se irá y tu te quedarás desolada y sin respuestas. Por favor, Morwe... Acepta verlo esta tarde.

La princesa fijó la vista en el cielo pálido de su ventanal. Llovería más tarde y cuando eso pasaba, su tobillo dolía mil veces más. Se dijo que sería mejor plan recibir a Elrond, a pesar de que tal vez su segunda visita fuera tan caótica como la primera, que continuar su suplicio angustiada, enfadada y dolorida en soledad.

—Bien. —expresó para alegría de su cuñada—. Dile que pase en la tarde.

—¿Celebramos con tarta de miel? —preguntó la elfa sosteniendo el plato del desayuno que las silvanas habían traído—. Tienes que comer para tener fuerzas en caso que quieras darle un puñetazo tal y como te enseñé... Porque solo tienes una pierna hábil para la patada en la entrepierna y no queremos arruinarla. Ya suficiente tuvimos con un tobillo. —explicó. Morwenna sonrió de lado por compromiso, no estaba de humor para bromas, pero aceptaría los comentarios de Liswen; no era malintencionada.

Mientras desayunaban, vio a su hermano caminar hacia su esposa y posarle un beso en el cabello. Podría haber envidiado a cualquier pareja en su cercanía, y de hecho lo hacía, puesto que ella ansiaba lo mismo con Elrond, pero no podía tener sentimientos negativos hacia el matrimonio de su hermano. Por primera vez desde que tuviera memoria, Thranduil se veía pleno, a pesar de solo haber dormido por dos noches en toda su estadía en el bosque, y eso la hacía feliz. Además, Liswen era adorable, era de aquellas elfas que Morwenna odiaba no poder detestar y reía ante la paradoja.

—¿Cómo se encuentran mis princesas? —preguntó sentándose detrás de Liswen y rodeando su cintura.

—Dile a Elrond que lo recibiré cuando quiera venir. —anunció Morwenna y sorbió de su té con disgusto. Esa hierba de los silvanos era amarga y asquerosa.

—¡Oh no, Morwe! ¡No bebas eso! —exclamó Liswen mientras Thranduil intentaba acotar—. Traeré más té... Del común. —resolvió y se levantó a tomar la bandeja. Thranduil la observó irse y volvió la vista a su hermano.

—Algún día entenderá que tenemos personal para esas tareas. —indicó. Morwenna negó.

—Te casaste con ella, comparten el lecho y la vida y aun no la conoces. —mencionó arqueando una ceja—. Si dice que ella lo hará, entonces ella lo hará.

—Bien... —Thranduil sonrió y se propuso retomar la conversación truncada—. Sobre Elrond...

—¡No me digas que ahora es él el que no quiere verme! —exclamó disgustada.

—¡No, no! —Se alarmó su hermano—. Es solo que... Vendrá, pero decidió descansar por un par de horas.

—Bien, ahora quiere descansar. —Se quejó Morwenna, cruzándose de brazos. Era un crisol de sensaciones ese día.

—Está destrozado, Morwe. —explicó el rubio.

—¡Oh, bien! ¡Ahora está destrozado! —comentó irónica apartando la vista—. ¿Qué hay de mí? Quinientos años destrozada y ahora debo esperar que el señor se digne a tomar una siesta antes de venir. —expresó asombrándose de que aun le quedaran lágrimas por expulsar. Thranduil se llevó la palma abierta al rostro y deslizó su mano hacia el cabello, estaba harto.

—Solo... Descansará un momento porque tuvo un llanto ininterrumpido por una hora luego de abandonar tu habitación, y tal vez porque viajó desde Eregion preocupado porque mencionaste que estabas herida en una carta de la cual no supe hasta recién. Morwenna, dale un respiro, que te haya rechazado en Lindon tiene una razón y estoy seguro que intentará aclarártelo, pero déjalo dormir por unas horas porque... —Thranduil intentó continuar con la explicación pero su hermana lo detuvo.

—Y lo que yo siento no vale, claro. —espetó.

—¡Estuvo a punto de morir! —gritó el Sindar. Morwenna sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y balbuceó sin que palabras u oxígeno circularan por su boca. Podía quejarse por innumerables razones y continuar con su enfado y angustia hasta el último día en la tierra... Pero no podía siquiera concebir la idea de vivir en un mundo que Elrond no habitara.

—¿Có... Cómo? —Llegó a articular. Thranduil dio un respiro profundo y prosiguió.

—Él te lo dirá todo... —aseguró—. Pero estuvo a punto de morir de pena luego de echarte de Lindon; él mismo lo dijo y ambos sabemos que sé cuando alguien dice la verdad. —finalizó.

Morwenna se llevó una mano a los labios e inspiró con fuerza, procesando la información que acababa de recibir. No era ella la única que había sufrido por tanto tiempo y eso reforzaba su teoría de que Elrond le ocultaba algo grave.

Pero eso no era lo único grave. En la parcela sur del bosque, Lindir caminaba apresurado y furioso hacia la entrada del reino, se topó con Narbeth y dos guardias silvanos que cambiaban de turno para custodiar la puerta del reino.

—¡¿Dónde lo tienes?! —inquirió temblando por los nervios. Narbeth entrecerró los ojos con confusión.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién?

—¡Ninquë! —exclamó el muchacho. Narbeth pestañeó incrédulo—. ¡Estaba en su transportadora cuando me eché a dormir y al despertar ya no estaba! ¡Sé que discutimos sobre el cruce del río y te llamé estúpido, pero no tenías que vengarte de esta forma!

—¡¿Crees que haría algo así?! ¡¿Que escondería a tu gato para que sufras?! ¡Lindir! —reprendió ofendido—. ¡No seas idiota, tal vez se asustó y huyó! ¡Este es un lugar nuevo para él! ¡Haemir lo dejó encerrado en su habitación por semanas hasta que se acostumbró a Eregion! —aclaró.

—¡No puede haber huido! ¡Le di de comer y luego cerré la transportadora! ¡La trabé bien, estoy seguro! ¡Además... Su manta no está! —expuso furioso—. ¡Alguien tomó a Ninquë y lo quiero de vuelta! ¡No está acostumbrado a estar solo, si se pierde en este bosque no lo veré de nuevo! Y yo... Yo... —repitió tragándose la angustia.

Uno de los silvanos se rió por lo bajo, pero Lindir advirtió su burla.

—¡¿Cuál es la gracia?!

—¿Quién querría secuestrar un tonto gato? —expuso con risa.

—¡Buscarán a ese gato y hasta que aparezca, nadie será relevado de sus tareas! Es completamente blanco y responde al nombre de Ninquë. ¡No se dignen a regresar sin él! —ordenó una voz grave y poderosa a sus espaldas. Los silvanos reverenciaron temerosos al elfo del mandato y comenzaron la búsqueda.

Thranduil posó su mano sobre el hombro de Lindir y le pidió que lo acompañara.

—Ven, les diremos a los demás guardias. ¿Ya buscaste en toda la fortaleza? —Lindir negó. No conocía el lugar por lo que solo había buscado en las instalaciones que recientemente había recorrido—. Enviaremos guardias al bosque y a las habitaciones; aparecerá, estoy seguro.

—Gracias, alteza. —El muchacho arqueó su espalda en reverencia al príncipe, pero Thranduil lo detuvo.

—Nada de alteza. Compartimos comida y vino en los bosques de Gil-Galad siendo yo un desconocido. Me hicieron sentir como en mi propia casa, no olvido ese gran gesto. —Le recordó el sindar con una sonrisa.

Elrond despertó sobresaltado. Unos minutos antes había logrado dormirse por lo que despertó del sueño más pesado y al abrir los ojos no recordaba dónde estaba. El golpe en su puerta sonó con más fuerza y el hijo de Eärendil, aun mareado por el cansancio, tomó la cuchilla con la que dormía a un lado de la cama y se puso de pie y en guardia.

—¡¿Quién?! —preguntó con voz ronca mientras recordaba que estaba en el bosque de Oropher.

—¡Tenemos órdenes de su alteza, el príncipe Thranduil, de registrar su habitación! —anunció alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Aunque Elrond no comprendió del todo lo que ocurría, los dejó pasar.

Dos silvanos ingresaron y buscaron a Ninquë debajo de su cama, en los baúles y hasta entre las ropas que se había quitado para dormir. Le explicaron que el gato de Lindir estaba perdido, y luego de no encontrar pistas de él en su cuarto, pidieron disculpas y se retiraron a la habitación siguiente.

Mientras arreglaba el desorden que habían causado, Elrond se envolvió en una túnica azul que los elfos del reino le habían prestado y pronto fue arrancado de su letargo por los gritos de Morwenna.

—¡No! ¡Deténganse! —Chilló la hija de Oropher—. ¡Basta! ¡Elena, consigue ayuda!

Elrond no lo dudó y tomando su espada, corrió hacia la habitación de Morwenna. Ingresó dando un portazo con el filo en alto. Uno de los guardias, al verlo armado y listo para la lucha, creyó que el elfo planeaba atacar a la princesa y lo enfrentó, chocando ambas espadas.

El hijo de Eärendil comenzó a luchar para defenderse de los ataques del silvano y pronto, el segundo guardia también fue tras él. Dando un salto hacia el costado, Elrond esquivó la primera estocada, mientras intentaba desarmar al otro guardia.

Mientras esto ocurría, Morwenna daba órdenes a los gritos, pero nadie la escuchaba. Harta de la contienda librada en su habitación, que en cuestión de segundos se había cobrado la vida útil de varios utensilios en su escritorio, la princesa se deslizó como pudo hasta los pies de su cama. A pesar de tener el tobillo vendado, bajó el pie al suelo y pisó firme. Intentando dar un paso, el dolor le hizo doblar la rodilla y cayó de bruces.

—¡Morwenna! —exclamó Elrond viendo entre el desorden de espadas y golpes cómo su amada se arrastraba hacia un baúl. Los guardias no le daban tregua y no podía socorrerla sin arriesgarse a salir lastimado.

Con dificultad, la princesa abrió el baúl y tomó el arco y las flechas que escondía allí y que habían sido la razón por la que había gritado en primer lugar. Buscando a Ninquë, los guardias habían querido abrir aquel cajón, y Morwenna supo que encontrarían las armas que se suponía ella no tuviese. Pero todo ese temor a mostrar el arco había quedado en el pasado, ahora Elrond estaba en problemas y ella podía ayudar.

Si bien tendría que dar explicaciones luego, la princesa tensó el arco desde el piso y no le importó disparar contra el primer guardia, clavando su capa contra una columna de madera y haciéndolo trastabillar. Elrond, libre de un atacante, rápidamente desarmó al otro y lo apuntó con su propia espada.

—¡He dicho...! —exclamó Morwenna respirando agitada—. ¡Que se detengan! —ordenó con un gruñido final—. ¡No ha venido a hacerme daño!

Al oir ruido en la puerta, Elrond extendió el filo de la otra espada hacia la entrada. Elena y Narbeth aparecieron allí, ya que la doncella había llamado al único que sabía sería de ayuda con los guardias, su propio esposo. Al verlos, Elrond bajó el arma y la enfundó. Morwenna respiró exhausta y dolorida.

—Váyanse de mi habitación. Déjenme sola con Elrond.

—Pero alteza... Está armado. —señaló el elfo que seguía amurado a la columna.

—¡Cállese y ayude a su alteza a levantarse! —dijo Narbeth desclavando la flecha de la madera. Ambos elfos corrieron a socorrer a Morwenna.

—La princesa estaba gritando, creí que estaba en peligro. —explicó Elrond dejando las espadas sobre una mesa.

—No hay nada que me tengas que decir a mí. —Le recordó Narbeth—. Es a su alteza real, Morwenna, hija de Oropher, a la que le debes una disculpa. —señaló.

—Déjennos solos. —pidió la rubia acomodando su cabello luego de que los elfos la sentaran en la cama y la taparan disculpándose múltiples veces.

—Pero alteza, sabe que no puede permanecer sola con un... —intentó explicar Elena, pero Morwenna levantó su mano indicándole guardar silencio. Mientras los elfos se retiraban, la princesa habló firme:

—Tú nunca abandonaste la habitación. —Le aseguró. La doncella comprendió el plan y asintió—. Narbeth... —llamó y el elfo la reverenció—. Convéncelos; nada de esto ocurrió. —finalizó.

La pareja se retiró y Morwenna echó una mirada de reojo sobre Elrond, de pie en la lejanía de la puerta con sus manos entrelazadas y expresión lastimera.

—Lo siento, alteza. —susurró él. Ella negó.

—No. Gracias por socorrerme. —Dejó salir apartando la vista de él—. Aunque lamento que todo su trabajo se haya echado a perder por un malentendido. —agregó haciendo referencia a su pie. Le dolía tanto como para ponerla a llorar pero no quería demostrarlo.

Elrond se acercó despacio.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó señalando la manta que le cubría el pie. Ella asintió observándolo en silencio, su semblante entre exhausto y preocupado le rompió un poco más el corazón. No sabía qué era peor, si haberlo creído un desalmado o comprobar que él sufría tanto como ella. Elrond destapó apenas su pie y sin tocarla le observó el tobillo—. Volvió al dolor constante, ¿Verdad? —indagó.

—Duele como el mismo día en que Thranduil devolvió el hueso a su lugar. Es decir, como si me estuvieran arrancando el pie de a poco y con saña. —reconoció. No tenía sentido mentir.

—¡Lo siento tanto, alteza! Esto es mi culpa. —Se lamentó Elrond y corrió a la cómoda de la princesa, donde aun estaban las hierbas que había usado para curarla.

—No duele tanto como su rechazo, posterior ausencia y silencio por quinientos años. —soltó ella, logrando que el hijo de Eärendil volteara con un semblante de dolor como si lo hubieran atravesado con una espada, partiéndolo a la mitad.

—De... Dejem... —habló entrecortado—. Déjeme curarla. —solicitó con pena.

—Solo si me dirá la verdad. —sentenció ella—. ¿Es cierto que estuvo a punto de morir de pena luego de echarme? —El elfo suspiró y bajó la vista pero no dijo nada. Morwenna no se quedó callada—. Elrond... ¿De qué me estás cuidando? —indagó informal sin quitarle la vista de encima. Quería leer cada expresión o movimiento que le pudiera aportar pistas y tener un trato cercano con él sería necesario para establecer confianza.

Él, que ya había comenzado a quitar la venda del tobillo de la princesa, levantó la vista y respondió escueto:

—De mí.

Morwenna aguardó un breve momento por una explicación elaborada, pero al ver que Elrond parecía muy concentrado en su tarea y no pensaba seguir la plática, resolvió que le sacaría la información así tuviera que hacerlo a cuentagotas.

—¿Por qué serías peligroso? Y no te atrevas a decir que no sientes lo mismo, ya lo dije en la carta, no te creo.

—Elaran tiene razón, alteza. Estoy maldito y solo causo desgracias en las vidas de las criaturas que amo. Usted está mejor sin mí. —expuso mientras revisaba su tobillo inflamado.

—Le diste a las palabras de Elaran la importancia que en realidad deberías darle a las mías.

—Es su esposo... No lo era en ese entonces, pero ahora lo es y todo lo que diga es importante. —evidenció. Sus palabras sonaron duras a pesar de su dolor, pero Morwenna no lo percibió, pues su confusión al oír aquellas palabras desviaron completamente su atención.

—¡¿Mi qué?! —interpeló incrédula. Se dijo que había oído mal, o quizás era el sorbo de té del desayuno que la había hecho alucinar. Elrond levantó la vista sorprendido ante el tono alarmante de la elfa.

—Su... Esposo. En Eregion, Lady Galadriel contó que no habían podido venir a la boda, pero que le habían comentado que la princesa, o sea usted, se veía preciosa. —Morwenna sonrió comprendiendo el malentendido. Quiso aclararlo, pero Elrond continuó hablando—. Está bien que se casara, digo... Permítame la opinión, alteza, no es exactamente el elfo que hubiera esperado la acompañara por toda la eternidad, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo espero que esto haya sido su decisión y no que su padre la obligara, porque Elaran demostró ser quizás el peor de sus pretendientes. Espero la cuide y la respete...

—Elaran siguió cortejándome, es verdad. Algunos objetos que rompieron en la lucha fueron obsequios suyos. Pero no es mi esposo, y no fue mi boda. —mostró con una risita tímida—. Es mi hermano el que se casó, por ende ella era la princesa que se veía preciosa, no yo.

Elrond hizo un alto a sus actividades y la observó detenidamente. Morwenna leyó el alivio en su mirada y se atrevió a decir:

—¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de unirme a otro elfo?

—Sería prudente. Ya se lo dije, yo solo traigo desgracia a la vida de quien amo. —contestó el heraldo.

—Pues, prefiero una vida llena de desgracias, que enlazarme a otro o pasar un segundo más sin ti a mi lado. —declaró. Elrond bajó la vista automáticamente, siquiera podía enfrentar sus ojos sin derrumbarse.

—Con todo respeto, no sabe de lo que habla, alteza. —Decidió decir.

—Lo sé perfectamente. —atestiguó ella tensa. Elrond se irguió y bufó molesto.

—¡¿Está dispuesta a partir su cuerpo y su alma en pedazos por mí?! —propuso en un tono de voz tenebroso.

—¡¿Más?! No subestimes el poder de los Sindar, Eärendilion. Cuando parece que ya no tenemos más trazos de alma para quebrar y entregar, podemos hacer granos de arena de nuestro corazón y otorgarlos. —Ella, sin embargo, subió la apuesta.

—Más. Hasta que ya no quede nada. —espetó severo.

—Me arriesgaré a consumirme en las entrañas de un volcán por este amor.

Elrond negó cansado. Se paró a un lado de la cama de Morwenna y pasó el dedo índice por un mechón de su dorado cabello.

—He visto algo mucho peor. Lanzarte a lava ardiente sería piadoso de parte del destino en comparación a mi visión... Lo que te espera conmigo no lo quieres, ni siquiera te gustaría soñarlo y es por eso que no lo diré. Pero, Morwenna, compréndeme, te estoy protegiendo de lo terrible de enlazarte conmigo. —expresó hincando la rodilla en el suelo para quedar casi a la altura de la princesa. Ella advirtió el cambio de trato y sonrió compasiva.

—Lo sabía... Estaba segura de que me ocultabas algo. Pero... ¿Arriesgaremos perder este amor por una visión? ¿Lo que has visto no puede evitarse? Podemos tomar precauciones, —evidenció tomando el rostro del elfo en sus manos—, intentar burlar el destino.

—Morwenna... No sería capaz de siquiera intentar exponerte al peligro.

—¿Y qué haremos entonces? ¿Permanecer por siempre separados? ¿Moriremos de pena? Elrond, sobreviví a estos años porque soy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. No sé si seré capaz de verte partir esta vez y continuar viviendo. Y mírate, te ves exhausto, aturdido... Incapaz de ser feliz.

El elfo tomó la mano de la princesa y besó sus nudillos. Había fantaseado con el roce de su piel por mucho tiempo y ahora que lo tenía, quería mantenerlo todo lo que pudiera, pues sabía que debían volver a separarse.

—Estaré bien mientras sepa que estás a salvo. Tal vez nunca encuentre la felicidad total, pero estaré en paz. Morwenna, sabía que desataría este desastre si reaparecía en tu vida, pero... —aclaró poniéndose de pie—. No iba a dejarte, no sabiendo que estabas en problemas. Ahora déjame ocuparme de tu herida. Déjame seguir cuidándote.

—Entonces realmente viniste por mí. —deslizó ella con media sonrisa tierna—. No porque Lady Galadriel lo quisiera.

—Espero no te ofenda la otra razón por la que estoy aquí... —dijo él preparando las hierbas.

—¿Lady Celebrían? —preguntó.

—No. El libro de mi hermano... Al parecer está perdido en algún rincón de este bosque. —Elrond giró hacia ella mientras mezclaba la medicina en un cuenco. Comenzó a explicar lo que ocurría desde que la carta de Elros llegara, hasta que Lindir descubriera dónde estaba—. Y eso... Me ha llevado a la reciente conclusión de que le debo un favor, a pesar de que aun no he tenido tiempo de preguntar por el libro. —evidenció y se sorprendió de su descubrimiento. Ya había terminado de vendarla cuando dio cuenta del paso del tiempo—. Ninquë también está perdido... Lindir debe estar desesperado. Oh, Ninquë es su gato. —aclaró.

—Lo sé, es lo que los guardias estaban buscando cuando llegaste. —mencionó ella—. Pobrecillo, ha de estar aterrado. Ve con él, yo estaré bien. —propuso.

—¿De verdad? —Morwenna asintió amable—. Bien, pero regresaré más tarde. Por cierto... ¿Por qué estabas gritando cuando los guardias ingresaron?

—¡El arco! —recordó ella de golpe—. ¡Nadie sabe que estoy tomando clases! ¡Hay que esconder el arco y las flechas! ¡Espero que Narbeth haya logrado sobornar a los guardias! Porque si hablan... ¡Soy elfa muerta! —gritó asustada. Elrond tomó el carcaj y el arco en sus manos para esconderlo, pero...

Oropher ingresó en la habitación con un semblante tan serio que podría haber oscurecido el día por aterrorizar al sol.

—¡Morwenna! ¡¿Qué es eso de que atacaste a flechazos mis guard...?! —exclamó severo y se sobresaltó al ver al hijo de Eärendil en solitario con la princesa y las armas en las manos—. ¡¿Qué hace él aquí solo contigo?! ¡¿Dónde está Elena?!

Elrond y Morwenna se miraron con terror.

—¿Qué pregunta quieres que conteste primero? —interrogó con una sonrisa forzada.


	22. Milord

—¿Por qué siempre que mis hijos hacen las cosas mal usted tiene algo que ver? —Oropher investigó si la madera de fabricación del arco de Morwenna acaso pertenecía al bosque donde se hallaban y mientras lo hacía, interrogó a Elrond, ya fuera de la habitación de la princesa, de pie en el centro del salón del trono.

—Su alteza... —Intentó explicar el heraldo, pero Oropher le devolvió otra pregunta.

—¡¿Quién le dio el arco y las flechas?!

—No lo sé, majestad. —contestó automático.

—¡¿Por qué la dejó disparar?! —inquirió Oropher.

—No la vi, majestad. —Elrond volvió a contestar robótico.

—No tiene idea de cómo sostener una espada, ¡¿Y ponen a su disposición un arco y flechas?! ¡¿Es usted consciente de que pudo matar a uno de mis guardias?! O incluso a usted. —reveló desplomándose en el trono.

—Tengo la teoría de que la princesa sabía exactamente a lo que le estaba apuntando, majestad. —Se atrevió a decir Elrond y vio como a Oropher se le transformaba la cara en expresión de sorpresa—. Su propósito fue detener a los guardias para que ni ellos, ni yo, saliéramos heridos. Y además... —añadió con una breve pausa, mientras indagaba si era prudente o no mencionarlo—. Lo hizo para que los silvanos acataran sus órdenes. Se estaba desgañitando mientras los guardias seguían atacándome. No pretendo criticar su reinado, majestad, pero al parecer los silvanos solo acatan las órdenes a la primera si la voz que manda es masculina. Morwenna es una princesa, y tiene tanto poder como su hijo, sin embargo, los guardias solo prestan debida atención a Thranduil, no por ser el sucesor al trono, sino por ser un... Elfo. —finalizó.

—Mis guardias continuaban atacando porque usted llegó a la habitación de mi hija con su espada en alto.

—También. Eso si es mi culpa, y he de pedir perdón por mi imprudencia, pero eso no quita que sus guardias ignoren la voz de mando de su alteza solo por no tener un... —Elrond se detuvo casi mordiéndose la lengua para no terminar la oración—. Usted sabe. —El monarca levantó el mentón y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Cómo sabe usted que mi hija no tiene un...? —Dejó implícito. Elrond sintió que un grito se le anudaba en el pecho.

—¿Có... Cómo sé yo que...? Que su... Que su hija no... —balbuceó nervioso. Oropher lo observó inexpresivo. Por dentro, se estaba descostillando de risa—. Bueno, pues... Eso no lo sé, pero imagino que no... Tiene. —finalizó nervioso.

—Eso me lleva a la siguiente acusación. Usted no tiene permitido estar en la habitación de Morwenna sin nadie más presente.

—Estaba... Estaba curándola, majestad.

—Recuerdo haber autorizado eso en la madrugada, pero solo sabiendo que Thranduil estaría vigilando.

«Vigilando. ¿Vigilando qué?» pensó Elrond con ofensa. Si había un elfo con el que ella estaría segura, sería él. «Bueno... Siempre y cuando no se convierta en mi esposa.» Razonó después, recordando su horrenda visión.

—No volverá a ocurrir, majestad. —aseguró con una reverencia. En realidad quería defender a la princesa, discutir sobre su falsa libertad o el excesivo cuidado que Oropher ponía en temas banales como su virginidad, la cual evidentemente protegía tanto, descuidando puntos verdaderamente importantes como su instrucción en armas, pero al mismo tiempo no quería ganarse su desprecio tan temprano, o su estadía en el bosque sería un suplicio.

—En efecto, no ocurrirá otra vez. Su arco fue confiscado y usted no se inmiscuirá de nuevo en sus asuntos, por alarmantes que parezcan. Se lo dije una vez en Lindon y lo repetiré solo una vez más bajo mis dominios, hijo de Eärendil, no lo he autorizado a defender el honor de mi hija. No tiene nada que hacer cerca de Morwenna, más que inclinarse en respeto de la princesa del Gran Bosque Verde. ¿Ha comprendido?

—Sí, majestad.

—Puede retirarse. —finalizó.

Mientras Elrond se alejaba, Oropher volvió a sentir lo mismo que aquella vez abandonando Lindon. Se sintió un desgraciado por truncar la historia de amor entre el heraldo y su hija, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a notar que cada vez que él estaba cerca, todo tendía al caos y resolvió que lo mejor sería que Morwenna se mantuviera lo más lejos posible del hijo de Eärendil. Al parecer, el heraldo no era el único que presentía la desgracia y el desorden envolviendo su existencia.

Oropher volvió a echar una mirada sobre el arco de su hija recordando las palabras de Elrond... Morwenna sabía a lo que le estaba tirando... Pero, ¿Quién osaría pasar por encima de sus órdenes enseñándole arquería en secreto? Todos los elfos respondían a su monarca, si Morwenna hubiera acudido a solicitar clases, cualquiera se lo hubiera informado para pedir su permiso... Cualquiera, menos Liswen.

—¡Varnion! —llamó de golpe. El elfo corrió a las escalinatas del rey—. ¡Trae a Liswen aquí!

Los silvanos buscaban bajo el agua cualquier rastro que diera indicio del paradero del gato de Lindir. Ninquë llevaba varias horas lejos de la compañía placentera de su dueño y Lindir comenzaba a desesperarse, sobretodo por las fuertes lluvias que azotaban el atardecer del bosque; lo imaginaba refugiándose en un tronco seco, empapado y temblando de frío y miedo. Aun así mantenía su nombre en los labios, llamándolo con los chistidos que el felino siempre respondía con un maullido tierno.

—Tal vez con esto lo atraigas. —mencionó Thranduil llegando a la bodega con un plato de pescado asado en la mano.

—Oh, gracias. Creí que eran vegetarianos como nosotros. —Lindir tomó el plato y continuó buscando entre las reservas del rey.

—Veganos. —aclaró Thranduil—. Pero lo hicimos especialmente para él. Tuve que sobornar a un guardia para que quisiera pescarlo, y a otro para que lo asara... Todo un escándalo. —recordó.

—También lo era cuando le cocinaba en Lindon. Tenía que hacerlo yo porque nadie se atrevía y bastante disgusto me causaba el convertir a los inocentes peces en alimento para mi gato, por eso intentaba alimentarlo con manzana y queso, pero no había forma de hacerlo vegetariano del todo. Ha de haber sido de un hombre o un enano antes... Come variado, pero no deja la carne. —comentó. El príncipe del bosque sonrió de lado. Jamás había visto un gato vegano, pero si Lindir creía que existían, entonces estaba bien.

Elrond regresaba a su habitación con los párpados casi cayéndose. Estaba agotando lo último de las fuerzas que le quedaban; llevaba muchos días sin dormir y demasiados disgustos acumulados, por lo que necesitaba al menos unas horas de sueño para recuperarse. Mientras caminaba sintió la voz de Celebrían como un eco a sus espaldas. Por segunda vez en su vida, se preguntó si así se sentirían los hombres al marearse.

Se giró hacia ella y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo no era un espejismo de su cansancio. La hija de Galadriel sostenía en sus manos al gato de Lindir. Ninquë parecía tranquilo y dormitaba envuelto en su manta, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cuello de la elfa.

—Hasta que me cruzo con usted. —saludó Celebrían yendo al encuentro del heraldo—. Es un reino vasto, pero no tanto como para no verlo en todo el día.

—¿Qué... Hace con... Eso? —Elrond señaló a Ninquë y dio dos pasos atrás con aversión cuando la doncella lo acercó a él.

—¿Este pequeño? Estuvo haciéndome compañía toda la tarde. —dijo ella con soltura—. Estaba dando un paseo cuando oí maullidos en una habitación. Entré, Lindir aun dormía y este bebé parecía querer salir de su jaula, así que lo llevé conmigo. Conocimos varias instalaciones hoy. —explicó—. Lo que más nos gustó fue el cuarto de lectura, ¿Cierto pequeño? —indicó besando la cabeza del gato.

—Todo este tiempo estuvo con usted... —afirmó Elrond y obtuvo la confirmación de Celebrían—. Y nadie la vio... —La elfa negó. El hijo de Eärendil se frotó la frente y masculló algo incomprensible.

—Sé que digo esto seguido, pero... ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó ella mirándolo con atención.

—Todo el reino está buscando a Ninquë. Lindir creyó que se había escapado y dio aviso a Thranduil. Todos están buscando a este condenado animal y resulta que usted lo tuvo todo este tiempo y nadie la vio.

—Oh... —Alcanzó a decir Celebrían. Acto seguido acotó seria—: No llame condenado al pobrecillo, él no tiene la culpa.

—Disculpe milady, es que... Todo felino es un sirviente de Tevildo para mí.

—Pero milord, es solo un gatito inocente. —expresó ella extendiendo el animal hacia él. Elrond sacudió los hombros con gesto de molestia y rechazó tomarlo en brazos—. No me diga que le teme a un gato.

—No le tengo miedo. —negó él nervioso. Celebrían rió tímida.

—Se crió secuestrado por Maedhros, pero le teme a un gatito... Quién lo diría. —susurró. Elrond la oyó y se irguió serio. Ella advirtió la tensión del heraldo y se mordió los labios—. Ay, lo siento. —agregó.

—¡Ninquë! —Se escuchó la voz de Lindir en un pasillo cercano. El gato maulló largo y sonoro y comenzaron a oírse pasos apresurados. Elrond intercambió miradas de terror entre el gato y Celebrían.

—Démelo. —ordenó por lo bajo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Ninquë.

—Pero creí que no le agradaban los gatos. —alegó la elfa con confusión.

—Sí, pero a Lindir no le agrada usted y si la ve con su mascota pondrá grito en el cielo. Deme al gato y manténgase callada... Por su bien. —confesó tomando a Ninquë en sus brazos—. Déjemelo a mí.

—¿Que no le agrado a Lindir? —repitió Celebrían con ofensa—. ¿Por qué?

Ninquë estiró una patita y la posó sobre el mentón de Elrond mientras este planeaba contestarle a la elfa. El heraldo gimió con disgusto mientras el gato daba suaves toques sobre su piel. En ese momento, Lindir apareció corriendo junto a Thranduil y al ver a su mascota, le devolvió el plato al príncipe y se precipitó al encuentro de su gato.

—¡Ninquë! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos. Al llegar frente a Elrond, se detuvo con una sonrisa y abrazó a ambos.

Elrond se mantuvo tenso y cerró los ojos evadiéndose de la escena, puesto que el gato entre ambos estaba cada vez más pegado a su pecho. Finalmente, el heraldo respiró aliviado cuando Lindir tomó a Ninquë en sus brazos.

—¡Pequeño! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! —indagó dándole caricias tiernas en el cuello.

—Estab... —Celebrían quiso explicar, pero Elrond la tomó por el hombro. Ya fuera por recordar que no debía hablar, o por la emoción del toque del elfo, la doncella guardó silencio.

—Me dirigía a controlar la herida de la princesa cuando lo oí maullar en tu habitación. Estabas dormido y creí que no haría daño si lo llevaba conmigo. Siento mucho el no habértelo dicho y que creyeras que estaba perdido... Me acabo de enterar, lo lamento. —explicó el heraldo y se disculpó. Aun estaba un poco tenso y pensó que el muchacho no le creería. Para su sorpresa, Lindir sonrió comprensivo.

—Creí que algo malo le había ocurrido... ¡Qué alivio saber que estuvo contigo todo este tiempo! Pero, Elrond... Por favor, la próxima vez déjame una nota. ¡Casi me vuelvo loco! ¡Acusé a Narbeth de secuestro! Supongo que le debo una disculpa ahora... —reflexionó el muchacho y se giró hacia Thranduil—. Lamento haber causado alboroto en el reino.

El príncipe negó aliviado y se limitó a decir que daría la alarma de que el gato había sido encontrado sano y salvo. Todos se tranquilizaron y estaban a punto de regresar a sus tareas, cuando Lindir volteó nuevamente a Elrond.

—Oye... Pero si a ti no te gustan los gatos... —cuestionó con sospechas.

—Eh... —soltó Elrond buscando una excusa. Celebrían estaba dispuesta a decir la verdad, pero Thranduil, que ya se iba, se volvió con la salvación en la lengua.

—Pero a Morwenna le gustan mucho. —aludió. Todos lo miraron—. Y a Elrond le gusta mucho mi hermana, ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ella...

Elrond tragó saliva nervioso. Era la primera vez que alguien mencionaba a viva voz los sentimientos del heraldo por la princesa del bosque, sin contar la vez que Lindir la llamó _su novia _frente a toda la clase en Lindon, y sabiendo que el asunto no era público por la negativa del rey a cortejar a su hija, sintió que un fuego abrasador le recorría la boca del estómago.

Pero no fue el único tomado por sorpresa. Celebrían ahogó un grito mordiéndose los labios, luchando por no morderse también la lengua. El mismo calor que a Elrond le podría haber causado acidez, trepó por las mejillas de la elfa tiñiéndolas de un rojo celoso muy potente. «¡¿Cómo es posible?! He mentido por él y he hecho el sacrificio de venir hasta aquí sin obtener siquiera un gracias; lo acompañé por días interesándome por las cosas que a él le encantan y no he conseguido siquiera que me mirara bonito, pero la princesita del bosque, inválida y aburrida en su cama, logra conmover su corazón en solo horas.» Pensó con rabia, desconociendo que la historia de ambos había iniciado mucho antes.

Por su parte, Lindir asintió pensativo. Posó su mirada serena en Ninquë y luego miró a Elrond, inexpresivo. Un segundo después, sonrió tierno.

—Puedes llevar a Ninquë con la princesa las veces que quieras. Estoy seguro que la animará bastante, tal vez incluso la ayude a curarse más rápido. He oído que los gatos son criaturas muy especiales... —contó. Elrond quiso decirle que la especialidad que tenían era servirle al macabro Tevildo, rey de los gatos, pero prefirió callar.

Liswen apareció en aquel pasillo. Acarició el brazo de su esposo como saludo y estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino hacia el salón del trono cuando Thranduil la detuvo.

—Lis, quiero que conozcas a estos finos caballeros, mis amigos de Lindon. —manifestó con una sonrisa—. Verás a uno de ellos esta noche, pues mi padre celebrará un banquete en honor a Lady Celebrían, pero será mejor que los presente ahora. —explicó acercándose a ellos de la mano de su esposa—. Princesa, él es Elrond, hijo de Eärendil, heraldo de Gil-Galad; ustedes se conocieron en la habitación de mi hermana, no en las mejores circunstancias, claro, —recordó—, y él es Lindir, su aprendiz; caballero de Lindon. Muchachos, ella es mi amada esposa.

Ambos reverenciaron a la princesa. Ella sonrió y los saludó llevándose la mano al corazón y extendiéndola a ellos.

—En cuanto a esta maravillosa dama, —aclaró acercándose a la doncella junto a Elrond—, ella es Lady Celebrían, hija de Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn, señores de Eregion.

—Celeborniel. —repasó Liswen rogando que la elfa fuera amable. Había escuchado historias del supuesto temperamento del señor de Eregion, pero siempre de la boca de Oropher, por lo que nada bueno podía salir de los cuentos de un elfo que lo detestaba y decidió que juzgaría bajo su propio criterio si lo conocía. Celebrían la saludó de la misma forma en que la princesa había saludado a los elfos y eso le agradó. Al menos era educada—. Espero que su estadía en este reino sea grata.

—Lo será. —aseguró Thranduil. Celebrían sonrió.

—Alteza, he oído que en su establo están criando pequeños alces. —mencionó la doncella y acaparó por completo su atención.

Antes de continuar hacia la reunión con Oropher, Liswen se detuvo ante el comentario de Elrond:

—Es un placer conocerla, princesa Elizabeth. —dijo el heraldo. Liswen se detuvo confusa frente a él.

—¿Disculpe?

—Me temo que Thranduil no la presentó más que como su esposa, pero oí que la llamó por el diminutivo de su nombre: Liz. —expuso. La princesa negó intrigada.

—Mi nombre es Liswen... —aclaró—. ¿Qué clase de nombre élfico es Elizabeth? —Elrond guardó silencio por un momento.

—Tiene usted razón, alteza. —declaró disimulando su sorpresa—. Le ruego me disculpe... He pasado meses sin dormir y mi mente comienza a decir incoherencias. Seguro leí ese nombre en otro lado. —mintió.

—Descanse antes de la cena, no querrá decir cosas como esa delante de su majestad. —sugirió ella con una sonrisa. Él asintió.

Liswen entonces se despidió y continuó su camino; no olvidó nunca aquel comentario del heraldo, pero no lo compartió con Thranduil. Elrond tampoco volvió a mencionarlo otra vez y el confuso episodio quedó sepultado en el momento que compartieron. El hijo de Eärendil entonces vio a Liswen alejarse y bajó la vista sintiendo una mezcla de preocupación y pena sin saber cuándo, dónde, ni cómo ocurriría...

En su trono de sólida madera oscura, Oropher reflexionó en silencio luego de hacerle unas preguntas a la princesa, las cuales ella respondió con sinceridad; no le veía el caso a mentirle. El monarca entonces entró en un debate silencioso consigo mismo; castigar a Liswen por mentirle y ocultarle información era lo apropiado, pero salvarle la vida a su hija por poder defenderse en un futuro inminente ataque o una guerra gracias a las clases de ella, también lo era. Incluso más apropiado que haberle mentido a su rey...

Para sorpresa de Liswen, quien ya se veía gravemente perjudicada, Oropher se puso de pie y bajó las escalinatas del trono con aplomo, al llegar a los últimos peldaños, tomó suavemente la barbilla de su nuera y acercó su rostro al de ella, observando sus ojos con una mirada amenazante y seductora, como si intentara ver en su interior.

—Eru sabe porqué hace las cosas... —mencionó—. En cuanto Morwenna se recupere, probaré sus habilidades... Si me agrada lo que veo, entonces te haré su maestra en armas. —anunció—. Es todo. Ve a prepararte para la cena.

—Majestad. —saludó ella con una reverencia y se alejó con el rostro inexpresivo. Ni bien cruzó las puertas y salió del rango de visión de Oropher, Liswen dio saltos de alegría; podía saborear ese puesto.

La noche cayó cerrada y oscura con la fuerza de la lluvia que azotaba el reino desde la tarde, la cual impidió a los hijos del bosque pudieran admirar las estrellas. Elrond, observando el diluvio desde su ventana, se ajustó el cuello de la túnica; estaba helado afuera. Había intentado dormir, pero una vez más se había visto interrumpido en su sueño; los truenos retumbaban poderosos en las paredes de su habitación y eso había hecho que no lograra pegar un ojo en el tiempo que había tenido para dormir. Un mal traía esa lluvia, ese sonido abismal no podía ser solo una expresión de la naturaleza... El bosque intentaba enviarles un mensaje a sus moradores.

En esos asuntos ocupaba sus pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Un elfo silvano lo escoltó hacia el comedor principal, finamente adornado con flores silvestres. Sin dudas, la dieta del bosque era diferente a la de Lindon, puesto que en las mesas abundaban los frutos secos y las bayas de estación. Elrond fue anunciado a la izquierda de la larga mesa rectangular, en el segundo asiento. El primero estaba reservado para Liswen.

Cuando levantó la vista, Celebrían estaba frente a él. La doncella sonrió radiante, la silla que usualmente estaba reservada para Morwenna, actualmente sería utilizada por ella, puesto que la hija de Oropher, siempre a la derecha de su hermano, se veía imposibilitada de acompañarlos a cenar... O eso creían todos. En cuanto Morwenna se enteró que Elrond acudiría al banquete real en calidad de acompañante de Celebrían y como representante de Lindon en la mesa, envió a llamar a su hermano. Cuando Thranduil llegó a su cuarto, la encontró vestida con un fino vestido celeste de seda y el cabello suelto, adornado con una tiara de perlas y brillantes.

—¿Qué... Es todo esto? —indagó el príncipe sobre el atuendo de su hermana.

—Iré a cenar con ustedes. —informó Morwenna. Su hermano sonrió de lado con una mueca socarrona.

—No puedes dar un solo paso con ese pie, Morwe... —Le recordó Thranduil, pero ella asintió tranquila.

—Estoy enterada, y es por eso que tú me cargarás hasta el comedor. —anunció.

—Pero... —Quiso decir él.

—No te pedí opinión. —Le hizo notar ella y extendió sus brazos hacia él. Thranduil echó una mirada sobre Liswen y Elena, ambas de pie al final de la cama de la princesa y suspiró.

—Ya qué... —resolvió.

Oropher llegó al comedor y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, entonces el resto de los presentes tomó asiento. Como aquella cena en Lindon, Oropher se sintió igual que Gil-Galad llegando a su evento repleto de elfos de la corte y descubriendo que Elrond no estaba, solo que esta vez el heraldo estaba firme en su puesto... El que faltaba era Thranduil.

—¿Dónde está el príncipe? —preguntó a Liswen, quien se había adelantado a su esposo.

—Aquí. —dijo la princesa observando la puerta lateral.

Todos giraron en dirección al hijo de Oropher, quien traía en brazos a la princesa del bosque. Algunos elfos murmuraron al verlos llegar de una forma tan inusual, y a Elrond le preocupó que Morwenna pudiera dañarse por un capricho.

—La princesa insistió. —explicó Thranduil a su padre. Oropher echó una mirada sobre ambos y asintió.

—Traigan otra silla. —ordenó.

—¡Majestad! —llamó Elrond poniéndose de pie de un salto. La silla chirrió tras él y asustó un poco a los elfos más desprevenidos—. Sería prudente que fueran dos sillas. —mencionó e hizo una pausa. Oropher extendió su mano hacia él, dándole permiso para continuar opinando—. Su alteza debe mantener el tobillo en alto... Por lo cual también sería... Necesario, —añadió con cuidado y vergüenza—, que la princesa no se sentara de frente a la mesa. Cualquier golpe contra las piernas o pies de otro comensal podría causarle dolor. —finalizó mirándola con preocupación. Morwenna bajó la vista sonrojada, lo que hizo que Elrond la imitara, sonriendo con ternura.

Oropher asintió pensativo. De un momento al otro se levantó de su lugar, y el resto de los elfos también lo hizo.

—Varnion, —indicó a su escolta personal—, agregarás una silla a la derecha y otra silla a un lado de la cabecera. —ordenó—. Todos los comensales de la derecha, se moverán un lugar a su derecha. Yo me sentaré en la primera silla... Morwenna tomará mi lugar por esta noche. Gracias, Elrond. —enunció. El heraldo inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

En seguida, los elfos pusieron en marcha la indicación de su monarca. Morwenna se acomodó de perfil a la mesa, con ambas piernas en alto sobre la segunda silla y el banquete dio comienzo cuando Oropher se sentó a su derecha.

—Te ves radiante esta noche. —susurró a su hija. Ella rió.

—Solo lamento darle la espalda a todos los elfos a mi izquierda. —mencionó girando el cuello hacia Liswen. La esposa de Thranduil rió tímida y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Morwenna. Esta estiró su brazo y le dio la mano.

—Mire nada más a quién me toca tener enfrente de nuevo... —comentó Thranduil con gracia al ver que al moverse todos un lugar, él había quedado frente a Elrond.

—Es un honor cenar tan cerca del príncipe del bosque verde. —respondió el heraldo con media sonrisa.

—¿Planea ahogarse también esta noche? —indagó el rubio con una mueca burlona.

—Solo si usted grita como esa vez en el jardín de Lindon. Han pasado años y aun no me explico qué le ocurrió esa tarde.

Thranduil recordó aquel momento y con él, el sueño que había tenido. Tomó rápidamente su copa de vino y bebió con cuidado apartando la vista del hijo de Eärendil. Este rió orgulloso. Desconocía el porqué, pero sabía que mencionando ese episodio, lograría que Thranduil no lo molestara.

Un gran trueno retumbó en el comedor y algunos elfos se sobresaltaron, entre ellos, Liswen se sacudió del susto. Sentada entre Elrond y Morwenna, este giró preocupado hacia ella.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó por cortesía. Liswen asintió.

—No me gustan las tormentas, nunca me han gustado. —contó ella. Elrond la observó comprensivo.

—A mi me encantan. —acotó Celebrían, quien por primera vez en la noche se atrevía a hablar.

—De todas formas, lamento que el bosque la reciba con esta lluvia, Lady Celebrían. —comentó Oropher, inclinando su cabeza para verla al lado de Thranduil—. Quisiera que pudiera apreciarlo en todo su esplendor.

—Gracias, majestad. Me temo que lo único que he visto del bosque desde nuestra llegada es el sendero por el que cruzamos hasta la entrada.

—Con suerte, pronto dejará de llover y podrá disfrutar de sus bondades. —acotó Oropher. Celebrían asintió.

—En cuanto esta lluvia cese me gustaría dar un paseo. —comentó.

—Oh, es el momento ideal para hacerlo. —reconoció Morwenna con una sonrisa franca—. Encontrará un bosque diferente, más... Mágico. Las primeras luciérnagas salen a danzar con su brillo dorado como si fueran vestigios de Laurelin y el verde de las hojas húmedas toma una tonalidad que solo verá luego del diluvio. Y luego... El particular aroma a tierra mojada la envolverá. —añadió cerrando los ojos e inspirando como si pudiera olerlo desde allí—. Ah, —suspiró encantada—, lo adorará, estoy segura.

—Es un paisaje maravilloso, sin dudas. —comentó Elrond, poniendo especial atención en Morwenna. No supo si el comentario fue por lo que ella dijo, o por lo que él estaba viendo.

—Mi momento favorito para pasear en el bosque. —confesó Thranduil sonriéndole a Liswen—. Ideal para ir acompañado, es muy romántico.

—Qué bueno que estaré acompañada entonces. —señaló Celebrían con una risita tímida, mirando a Elrond. El heraldo tragó su vino sonoro y nervioso e intercambió miradas entre ella y Morwenna. La princesa sonrió de lado, parecía divertirse con la situación.

—¿Acompañada dice? —indagó. Celebrían giró hacia ella.

—Lord Elrond ha viajado en calidad de mi protector, donde yo vaya, él irá. ¿Verdad, milord? —La doncella buscó aprobación del heraldo. Este asintió sin dejar de ver a Morwenna.

—Tengo entendido que también Haemir de Eregion y Lindir de Lindon viajaron por la misma razón. —enseñó Morwenna—. Será un paseo por demás seguro con tan galantes caballeros custodiándola.

—Oh claro, pero si incluso solo milord Elrond hubiera venido, igual me sentiría segura. —respondió la muchacha mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—En eso tiene razón, Lady Celebrían. Me alegro mucho que lo haya traído. De hecho, le agradezco por eso... —La princesa sonó amable, pero detrás del mantel, estaba retorciendo su vestido por la bronca naciente en su pecho—. Si no hubiera sido así, yo no estaría siendo tratada tan eficientemente.

—Descuide, milord es un avezado en todas las artes. No existe nadie mejor. —alabó orgullosa.

—Ya lo sé, yo lo vi primero. —masculló Morwenna por lo bajo.

—Y... ¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse, Lady Celebrían? —preguntó Liswen, advirtiendo la tensión creciente de su cuñada.

—Eso dependerá del tiempo que su majestad nos quiera recibir. —aclaró Celebrían. Oropher se limpió los labios con su servilleta antes de contestar.

—Las puertas de mi reino están abiertas para la hija de Galadriel, todo el tiempo que Lady Celebrían desee quedarse. —informó Oropher.

—Si usted lo permite... —interrumpió Elrond—. Me gustaría quedarme hasta que su alteza real pueda ponerse de pie y caminar por su cuenta. Claro... Si milady, —declaró refiriéndose a Celebrían—, está dispuesta a permanecer aquí tanto tiempo, ya que estoy a su entera disposición. —finalizó astuto.

—Solo si usted me acompaña a dar un paseo por el bosque en cuanto deje de llover... Los dos... Solos. —pidió. Elrond asintió. Por Morwenna, haría lo que fuese necesario—. Y claro, luego está el otro asunto... No nos iremos hasta que milord recupere su libro.

—¿Libro? —preguntó Oropher. Elrond carraspeó nervioso. No quería tratar ese asunto con el rey, solo planeaba pedirle ayuda a Thranduil, pero ahora ya no podía evitarlo.

—Mi viaje a Eregion tuvo una doble razón. No solo llegué hasta allí como representante de Gil-Galad, sino que viajé siguiendo la pista de un libro importante... Mi hermano murió, majestad, Elros, primer rey de Númenor. —informó. Oropher asintió y echó una mirada sobre Liswen.

—Está buscando el libro de su hermano. —dijo Liswen y Elrond asintió sorprendido—. Yo lo tengo. —confesó.

—¿Cómo llegó a sus manos, alteza? —Quiso saber el heraldo.

—Liswen es maestra de escribas. —declaró Oropher—. Teníamos una vasta biblioteca al llegar al bosque, pero desde que ella se convirtió en miembro de la familia real, nuestros registros no han parado de crecer y me vi en la obligación de ponerla al frente de esa tarea tan importante. Liswen es una erudita y realiza estudios de cada obra que lee. Cuando los númenóreanos llegaron en los primeros barcos, ese libro llegó a mis manos y no dudé en dárselo a mi nuera para que lo estudiara. Está realizando un ensayo.

—Oh. —alcanzó a decir Elrond.

—Le aseguro que lo tendré listo para cuando se vaya, pero por favor, no me lo quite ahora. Es un gran libro, es todo un ensayo sobre la mortalidad en relatos personales de las vivencias de Elros y quienes lo rodearon en su vida. —explicó.

—Me nombró guardián de las memorias de Númenor. —manifestó el heraldo—. Pero por supuesto que no lo sustraeré de una persona con un puesto tan importante. Maestra de escribas, es un honor. —halagó inclinándose en señal de respeto—. Pero me gustaría ver el libro.

—Muchas gracias, y por supuesto. Puede pasar por mi escritorio cuando guste. —finalizó ella con una sonrisa amplia.

—¡Qué bueno que milord haya hallado su libro! —interrumpió Celebrían—. Ahora siento que este viaje es todo un éxito.

Luego de la cena, Morwenna viajó hasta su habitación en brazos de su hermano.

—milord, milord. —Iba repitiendo haciéndole burla a Celebrían—. ¡Su Lord! —Se quejó gritando en el oído de Thranduil, quien apartó su cabeza con disgusto—. Ay, milord es un avezado de las artes, ay, ay. —Continuó con las burlas. Detrás, Liswen contenía la risa.

—Morwe... Tienes un poquito de comentario en tus celos. —opinó su hermano con gracia.

—¡Es que es tan...! —gruñó—. ¡Desesperante! ¿Le diste mi nota, cierto? —preguntó a Liswen. Esta asintió. Mientras cenaban, Morwenna le había pasado un pequeño papel con el nombre de Elrond para que su cuñada, al lado suyo, se lo entregara.

En su habitación, Elrond se desplomó vestido sobre su cama. Estaba deliberadamente exhausto pero antes de sucumbir al sueño, tomó la nota que Liswen le había entregado. La misiva era escueta y directa:

_Ven a verme antes de dormir.  
Morwenna._

Elrond entonces se sentó en su cama y bostezó sobándose la frente. Así se quedara dormido llamando a su puerta, no se acostaría sin ver a su Morwenna.


	23. Promesas

Elrond llegó al pasillo de Morwenna, pero antes de poner un pie en él, se escondió de los guardias que halló cerca de su puerta.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —susurró para no ser oído.

Sigiloso, se escabulló de nuevo hacia su habitación y allí observó por su ventana. La lluvia aun caía torrencial sobre el bosque, pero su necesidad de acudir al llamado de su amada le dio una idea que en otro momento le hubiera parecido arriesgada y demencial.

Estaba cerca de la última habitación en su pasillo, por lo que, desde su cuarto al primero en el pasillo solo había un balcón en medio. Advirtió además que en la esquina que unía su pared con la de las habitaciones de la familia real, había una conveniente enredadera por la que podía trepar para alcanzar el siguiente balcón.

Elrond se envolvió en la túnica de su padre y se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza.

—No estoy haciendo esto con sueño y una tormenta gigante sobre mi cabeza. —Se convenció abriendo la puerta-ventana de su cuarto.

Al trepar sobre la barandilla de piedra del balcón, intentó no mirar abajo para no sentir vértigo. Estaba a una altura considerable para convertirse en puré de medio elfo si llegaba a resbalar y caer al vacío, intentando cruzar al siguiente balcón. Afortunadamente, la distancia entre una construcción y otra era escasa y con solo estirar un pie dando un salto, llegó a la ventana de Lindir.

Para no ser descubierto, se agachó y cruzó su balcón gateando por el suelo mojado. Volvió a repetirse:

—No tengo sueño, no está lloviendo, no estoy haciendo esto solo por una nota.

Cuando llegó al final del segundo balcón, Elrond alzó la vista hasta la enredadera. La planta parecía fuerte y segura, pero al treparla y girar hacia la siguiente pares, comprobó con terror que la distancia entre la enredadera y el balcón era muy amplia.

—¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando! —Se quejó a viva voz mientras un trueno aplacaba sus gritos.

No le quedaba más opción que dar un salto de fe. Elrond cerró los ojos un momento, mientras se aferraba como un mono a la planta de la esquina.

—Esta noche soy un Sindar. Soy un Sindar. Soy un Sindar. —Se repitió alegando que estos tenían gran habilidad para trepar y desplazarse sobre los árboles.

Cuando dio el salto, dio cuenta en milisegundos que sus pies no alcanzarían el antepecho de la construcción y estiró sus manos, casi alucinando el charco de sangre que dejaría en el suelo... Además del misterio por la razón de su supuesto suicidio.

Sus dedos se aferraron como una garra al barandal y recordando sus sesiones interminables de ejercicio con Maedhros, Elrond bufó y tomó gran cantidad de aire para darse fuerzas.

—Está bien. No soy un Sindar, —reconoció esforzándose por alzar su cuerpo en el aire solo con la fuerza de sus brazos—, pero soy hijo de Eärendil y Elwing. Fui entrenado por Maedhros e instruido por Maglor. Soy heraldo de Lindon y no moriré como un estúpido.

Dicho esto, hizo una dominada de agarre prono e impulsó su pecho por encima del barandal, cayendo dentro del balcón luego de un estrepitoso roll. La lluvia le empapó el rostro y le recordó que aun estaba vivo, por lo que continuó trepando entre balcones hasta llegar a la habitación de Morwenna.

Una vez allí, espió por el ventanal, solo para ver que la elfa intercambiaba miradas desilusionadas entre la puerta y sus manos, negándose a apagar la lámpara de ámbar a un lado de su cama. Estaba esperándolo, pero perdiendo las esperanzas con cada minuto que pasaba. Elrond entonces dio dos suaves golpes en el ventanal, sin lograr que Morwenna no se asustara. La muchacha dio un pequeño salto en su cama, aplacando un grito mientras veía a su amado intentando abrir la puerta-ventana sin hacer ruido. Una vez dentro, se desprendió de su capa empapada, por suerte, esta había impedido que también mojara sus ropas. Antes que la princesa pudiera decir algo, Elrond se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicándole guardar silencio.

—Hay dos guardias apostados a sus puertas. Su padre me recordó esta tarde que no tenía permiso para estar en su habitación sin un tercero que vigilara, así que creo saber porqué está siendo custodiada ahora. Me arriesgué a trepar hasta su balcón porque recibí su nota. —susurró luego de acercarse a ella. Morwenna arrugó la frente, intrigada. Aunque su preocupación actual, recaía sobre el rostro empapado de su amado.

—¿Otra vez me tratas de usted? —respondió también en susurros, desviando la conversación y tomando un pañuelo de su cajón. Con él comenzó a secar el rostro de Elrond dando suaves toques.

—¿No escuchó lo que dije?

—Si lo hice. Pero estás aquí ahora... Has logrado burlarlos y no estás muerto. De hecho, no creo que algo así te pase, no como aprendiz de Maedhros. —comentó sonriente.

—Casi muero en el intento. ¿Sabe qué descubrí? Que la sangre Sindar de parte de mi madre no sirve. —aludió devolviéndole la sonrisa a Morwenna—. ¿Por qué me llamó? ¿Su tobillo? —La elfa negó con gracia por el comentario anterior.

—Al parecer ser Sindar por completo tampoco garantiza que seamos buenos trepadores, mi tobillo es testigo fiel de ello. Pero no te llamé por eso... Sino por algo más inocente. —anticipó dándole un beso en los labios, uno que Elrond no esperaba pero tampoco le sorprendió—. Alces y conejitos del bosque, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hacerlo. —dijo tierna. Él la besó esta vez.

Morwenna tiró de la túnica de Elrond mientras continuaban besándose y logró que este cayera sentado sobre el borde de la cama. Continuó unida a su boca mientras intentaba pegar el cuerpo del elfo con el suyo. El hijo de Eärendil entonces cortó el beso y la observó confundido.

—¿Me ha llamado aquí solo para besuquearme o tiene otro propósito? —preguntó.

—¿Habría algún problema si solo te llamé para eso? No te he visto por quinientos años, como mínimo querré soltarte cuando sienta que mis labios se han secado. —respondió acercándose nuevamente a su boca—. Duerme conmigo. —susurró.

—¡¿Que qué?! —gritó el heraldo y Morwenna le tapó la boca con su mano mientras simulaba toser sonoramente. Luego de no oir ruido en el exterior, supo que los elfos no habían escuchado y estaban a salvo.

—Que duermas conmigo. —repitió quitando su mano. Elrond negó perplejo.

—¿Solo así? ¿Ahora? —inquirió él con susto.

—Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes... —Le recordó la princesa.

—¿Disculpe? —El elfo negó ceñudo—. Nunca antes yací con usted de esa forma... Yo no... No... —Creyó que sería su primera vez y no sentía que estuviera bien solo lanzarse a ella en ese momento y de esa forma.

—Oh. ¡Oh! —razonó Morwenna sabiendo a lo que Elrond se refería—. No. No estoy hablando de eso... —aclaró sonrojada—. Al menos no aun... No así. —declaró cubriéndose el cuello con su bata. Elrond sintió deseos de que la tierra lo tragara—. ¿Recuerdas esa noche cerca del mar? Tú cumplías el mandato de Gil-Galad y yo dormí apoyada en tu hombro. Hablo de eso... De ese... Dormir. Dormir como dormir. Cerrar los ojos y... Descansar. —mencionó nerviosa.

—Princesa... Soy un idiota. —declaró el heraldo completamente sonrojado—. Debería irme...

—No. ¡No, no!

Morwenna detuvo a Elrond mientras este intentaba levantarse. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo observó por unos segundos mientras él apartaba la vista, abochornado por haber malentendido las intenciones de ella. Su corazón latía rápido y esta vez, ni el roce de la elfa que amaba pudo calmarlo; a pesar de la negativa declarada por sus palabras y de sentir que no era el momento propicio, algo en su interior quería hacerlo. En cuanto a ella, no dudaba, su cuerpo temblaba al besarlo y tenía necesidad de entrar en contacto con él, más allá de la simpleza de la unión de sus bocas, era lo imperioso de una conexión más profunda lo que su cuerpo clamaba.

—No te vayas. —susurró—. Yo también quiero hacerlo, —Se animó a decir, tan sonrojada como él—, pero... Me gustaría estar en condiciones primero. Ya sabes... Recuperar mi movilidad. —añadió haciendo referencia a su pie—. Pero quiero que sepas que es lo único que me detiene hoy, porque te quiero... En todas las formas en las que lo puedas interpretar.

Elrond abrió la boca pero en cuestión de segundos volvió a sellar sus labios, pues no sabía exactamente qué responder a esa confesión. Por un momento creyó que Morwenna se estaba precipitando por el poco tiempo que habían compartido juntos, pero también evaluó que luego de quinientos años, ambos podían saber perfectamente que lo que sentían no era un capricho simple, al contrario, la distancia solo había acrecentado sus sentimientos.

—Si decides irte luego de lo que dije, —comentó Morwenna advirtiendo las dudas de Elrond—, ten en cuenta que tendrás que hacer el mismo camino por el que viniste. ¿Lo vale? ¿Te arriesgarías a morir para alejarte de mí? Creí que la única con riesgo de muerte era yo, por eso te alejaste de mí, para darme vida. Pues aquí estoy, estoy viva y te estoy pidiendo que duermas conmigo.

—Pero alteza... —Quiso cuestionar él.

—Milord. —Lo llamó ella en tono burlón. Elrond sonrió de lado, enterándose de sus pequeños celos—. En cuanto deje de llover la llevarás al bosque, algo que me gustaría hacer contigo y no puedo en este momento. Bien, hay algo que yo puedo pedir y ella no.

—No es una competencia, princesa. —aclaró él en tono amable. Ella negó.

—Lo sé... Pero duerme conmigo para mitigar el dolor de verte haciendo con alguien más lo que desearía hacer contigo. —explicó en un exagerado tono dramático. Ambos rieron.

—Bien. Usted gana. —dijo él poniéndose de pie y rodeando la cama para llegar al otro lado.

—Deja de tratarme así, con tanta distancia. ¡Con un balrog, Elrond! Compartiremos el lecho. —Se quejó. Mientras el heraldo se quitaba las botas, Morwenna continuó hablando—. No te pido que me llames tu meleth, pero al menos háblame de tú. Como hoy temprano cuando... —Elrond giró y le estampó un beso sorpresivo para callarla.

—Buenas noches, princesa del bosque, reina de las estrellas que me nombran. Meleth nîn. —susurró besándola nuevamente.

Morwenna apagó la luz de la lámpara y se tapó sintiendo el cuerpo de Elrond acomodarse cerca suyo. Supo que por mucho que lo intentara, esa noche no dormiría pronto. Meleth nîn, le había dicho él y ella lo repetiría en su mente con alegría.

El alba traería sol y Elrond supo con la luz celeste del cielo en los ojos que debería cumplir con su promesa de llevar a Celebrían al bosque. Mientras terminaba de vestirse, volteó hacia la dueña de su corazón. Morwenna lo observaba con una sonrisa tierna mientras envolvía en su dedo un mechón de su cabello dorado.

—Creí que aun dormías.

—¿Con el espectáculo de mi amado vistiéndose bañado por la luz matinal? No lo creo... Es demasiado bonito para perdérselo.

—Y eso que no me has visto desvestirme. —comentó él con gracia. Morwenna enarcó una ceja.

—Aun...

Elena ingresó en la habitación para despertar a su señora, como cada mañana, y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar al heraldo allí. Ambos la convencieron de guardar el secreto y mientras los elfos hacían el cambio de guardia, Elrond aprovechó la soledad del pasillo para huir a su cuarto. Acordaron que aquella no sería la única noche que lo hicieran, y en toda la estadía de los elfos de Eregion en la región, Morwenna y Elrond compartieron el cuarto al menos por tres noches más.

Cuando el tobillo de la princesa comenzó a sanar, se le permitió ponerse de pie y caminar solo unos minutos al día, por lo que esos escasos momentos, eligió pasarlos con Elrond. Morwenna daba cortos paseos por el jardín, tomada del brazo de su amado, o atendía sesiones de lectura en la biblioteca, donde encontraba a Liswen compartiendo con Elrond los estudios del libro de su hermano.

Tanto los Sindar como los silvanos estaban felices de ver a la hija de Oropher pasear nuevamente por los pasillos y las damas de la corte se hallaron aliviadas cuando su rey indicó que en pocas semanas evaluaría las habilidades de Morwenna para decidir si haría a Liswen su maestra en armas. Al parecer, luego de un extenso concilio al que incluso los capitanes de la guardia asistieron, Oropher dio el brazo a torcer, influenciado por los argumentos de su hijo, quien a su vez lo estaba por Liswen, y decidió que todas las elfas a partir de los doscientos años de edad y sin importar su procedencia noble o plebeya, comenzarían a instruirse como potenciales arqueras o escuderas. Pero que solo serían llamadas a las filas de su ejército luego de cumplir los mil quinientos años; de ser menores al iniciar una guerra, se quedarían junto a su hija y la esposa de Thranduil para proteger el castillo. A pesar de los esfuerzos, Oropher mostró su negativa a que las princesas del bosque se unieran a sus ejércitos, alegando que habían tenido suficientes reformas en su reinado y no dictaría leyes que pusieran en riesgo sus vidas y con eso, la continuidad de su linaje.

Por aquellos días fue cuando Lady Celebrían decidió que había tenido suficiente del bosque y decidió emprender su marcha hacia Eregion. Había logrado que Oropher reconfirmara su lealtad hacia Eregion, pero no así hacia sus padres, puesto que al comentar que Celeborn y Galadriel tenían planes de abandonar aquellas tierras, Oropher se negó a inclinarse ante los señores de cualquiera fuese la ciudad que comandaran. Resolvió enviar a Celebrían de regreso con la promesa de respetarlos como nobles, pero no así de obedecerles. Oropher era un rey ahora, monarca de los sindar en el bosque y los silvanos, no necesitaba hincar su rodilla ante Gil-Galad, ni ninguno de sus protegidos.

Morwenna recibió la noticia el mismo día en que su prueba como arquera tendría lugar. Su tobillo estaba completamente sanado gracias al trabajo y habilidad de Elrond en medicina. Tal como Celebrían había declarado, el heraldo era un erudito de todas las artes.

En su camino al improvisado circuito de entrenamiento que su padre había enviado a construir para evaluarla, Morwenna advirtió los preparativos para la partida de los elfos y se desvió hacia el establo. Allí encontró a Elrond cepillando su caballo.

—¿Cuándo? —Se limitó a decir con disgusto. Elrond giró la cabeza a ambos lados, comprobando que estuvieran solos y acto seguido se acercó hacia ella. Acarició su mejilla con ternura.

—Luego de tu prueba. Cuando tu padre finalice sus tareas.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó. Sus manos se aferraron al arco en su afán por encontrarle apoyo a su dolor. Sabía que esta partida dolería incluso más que la anterior, pues ahora estaba segura de tener el amor de Elrond, pero también sabía que no podría concretar sus ilusiones, en virtud de que la visión del elfo se hiciera realidad.

—Debo regresar a Lindon, lo sabes. —mencionó él suavizando el tono. No sabía exactamente cómo hacer para no lastimarla más—. Sospechoso es que Gil-Galad no haya enviado una comitiva en mi búsqueda aun. Me he ausentado de mi puesto por demasiado tiempo, desobedecí sus órdenes... Puedo esperar no abandonar Forlindon por largos años ahora. Y además... Morwenna... ¿Qué esperanza podríamos tener? Te he confesado mis temores y sabes mejor que nadie que no sería capaz de exponerte al peligro.

—¿Volveré a verte? Porque si no...

—El destino detesta nuestra unión, pero yo siempre querré volver a verte. Así jamás estemos libres de la desgracia para desposarnos y vivir unidos por una eternidad, yo te amo y no te dejaré nunca... Seguiré luchando por encontrar excusas para viajar al bosque. Tal vez pasen otros quinientos años, quizás debamos soportar un milenio separados, pero Morwenna... No existe extensión de tierra, montañas y monarcas poderosos que puedan hacer que olvidemos nuestro amor. Podrán distanciarnos, pero mis cartas llegarán a ti y con ellas, todo mi amor, todo lo que me importa y me preocupa, lo que me mantiene feliz a pesar de las circunstancias y mis pesares al estar lejos tuyo. Solo estoy salvándote de un destino cruel... Prefiero cuidarte a la distancia, que perderte estando al alcance de mi mano. Compréndelo.

Morwenna dejó caer el arco y se aferró al cuerpo de Elrond. Este la rodeó con sus brazos y la mantuvo muy cerca suyo mientras ambos luchaban por no derramar una sola lágrima. Tenían que mantenerse firmes en la convicción de que volverían a verse.

—Nos debemos algo, no lo olvides. —susurró ella aun unida a él. Elrond la besó y unió sus frentes.

—Guardaré ese pendiente que solo llevaré a cabo contigo, hasta que te vuelva a ver. No pido que hagas lo mismo, pues esta es mi decisión, pero quiero que lo sepas, tú serás mi primera experiencia. No es solo la unión de los cuerpos, para un elfo es un lazo místico fuerte; único en su clase y quiero anudar esa primera sensación a ti, ya que no serás mi esposa porque he visto lo que podría ser y no lo llevaré a cabo a riesgo de lastimarte, serás la primera, la más importante, la única a la que ame hasta el fin de los días.

—No puedo siquiera concebir la idea de yacer en un lecho con otro. No deseo a nadie más, cada vez que nos alejamos siento un vacío de amor que solo llena el saber de ti. Encuentro dicha en otras razones, distraigo mis pensamientos con obligaciones lejanas al amor, pero no deseo a otra criatura en mi piel que no seas tú. Esto es lo que nos debemos y es que también serás el primer recuerdo que guarde de esta experiencia. Así tarde milenios en ocurrir... Así vayamos contra las reglas morales de desposarnos antes... La próxima vez que nos veamos, tú y yo no solo nos reencontraremos en nuestro amor como hoy... Haremos más que esto. Tú y yo seremos uno.

—Lo prometo, brethil nîn.**_ (Mi princesa)._**

Mientras se besaban, Elena carraspeó en la puerta del establo. Ambos se separaron con susto.

—Mi señora, —dijo la doncella—, lamento interrumpir, pero su majestad aguarda su llegada.

Morwenna y Elrond se regalaron una última mirada tierna. Ella volteó para irse, pero Elrond la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Volvió a besarla una última vez y le deseó suerte. Luego la vio irse del brazo de su doncella y regresó con su caballo.

—Milord. —oyó a sus espaldas. Celebrían estaba allí—. Me preguntaba si querría acompañarme a la prueba de la princesa.

—No creo que pueda, milady. —respondió él volteando hacia ella. Su semblante estaba serio. Por supuesto que quería acompañar a Morwenna, pero sabía que sería imposible dejarla si acudía a ella una vez más—. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de partir. —Se escudó en una mentira piadosa.

—Me temo que no iré entonces. Usted es mi protector y no puedo acudir sin un escolta. —Se lamentó.

—Le ofrezco quedarse segura dentro del reino hasta que sea la hora de partir. —sugirió—. O, —agregó sabiendo que se estaba echando la soga al cuello—, acompañarme mientras alisto todo.

—¿Podría hacer eso? Es decir, ¿No seré una molestia? —preguntó ella con ilusión. Por primera vez en meses, Elrond estaba abriendo una pequeña hendija de su coraza para dejarla entrar.

—Seré sincero, milady. Me gustaría estar acompañado en estos últimos pasos en el bosque. Usted estaba allí cuando Thranduil comentó que profeso sentimientos por la princesa, y no me gusta discutir esto con usted, porque no soy un tonto, no quiero poner palabras en su boca que no ha dicho, ni sentimientos que desconozco si profesa, pero sé que le agrado e intenta acercarse a mí la mayor parte del tiempo, obteniendo solo mi distancia, respeto o indiferencia. —declaró. Celebrían asintió sonrojada. Su actitud era obvia y ella lo sabía, pero que Elrond lo pusiera en palabras con tanta naturalidad, le dio vergüenza. Nunca antes un elfo le había hablado de sentimientos en los que ella estuviera involucrada—. No quiero hablar de lo que siento por Morwenna, —aclaró—, porque estaría faltándole el respeto sin quererlo. Usted no merece sufrir por mí, ni por nadie. Pero milady, usted lo sabe y es inútil ocultarlo... Me apena muchísimo tener que irme, por lo que en estas horas previas a la salida del bosque, me sentiré terriblemente solo. Me vendría bien un poco de su compasión. Aunque si entiende que estaré abusando de sus sentimientos, considere prudente alejarse.

—No siento que me esté usando, milord. Siento que usted está destrozado, aun más de lo que decide mostrar. Y yo... Yo sé bien que usted no puede poner su atención en mí, porque alguien más ha reclamado su amor, pero no puedo dejar de sentir. Usted lo ha dicho, no merezco esto, pero lo tomaré de todas formas si me lo permite. No le estoy pidiendo que finja lo que no siente, ni estoy alentándolo a cortejarnos, pero permítame acompañarlo. Piense en mí como una amiga, y no se preocupe por lo que yo sienta. Sé bien que usted nunca sentirá por mí lo que siente por la princesa, pero también sé que la forma en la que amamos es inamovible. Por lo que... Estoy irremediablemente prendada de usted. Me quiera usted de nuevo o no... Y si quiere que este momento deje de ser tenso entre nosotros, déjeme confesarle que no soy la única que... Gusta de usted. —Se atrevió a decir con una risita nerviosa—. Lindir también lo ama... Y lamentablemente ambos sabemos que usted nunca nos querrá de esa forma.

Elrond abrió mucho los ojos. De repente, todas las actitudes de Lindir para con él, cobraron un nuevo sentido. De todas formas, el elfo era su amigo y podía permitirse el dudar de las palabras de Celebrían.

—¿Se lo ha confesado? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—No, pero usted lo dijo... No le caigo bien. ¿Qué razón tendría para despreciarme? Además, haga memoria... Lindir siempre está interrumpiendo nuestras conversaciones. De hecho es sospechoso que no esté aquí ahora... Tal vez está escondido o encontró la forma de convertirse en caballo para espiarnos. ¿Está seguro que ese es su potro, milord? —inquirió la elfa riendo. Elrond se unió a la gracia.

—Pero... Solo lo hace con usted. A Morwenna le tiene cariño.

—Porque su alteza es la dueña de su corazón, milord. —explicó Celebrían con elocuencia—. Contra ella siempre perderá y ella lo quiere también, sabe que lo amará y lo cuidará tanto como él lo haría si tuviera su permiso. En cambio yo... Soy su digna oponente. Jamás se fijará en nosotros de esa forma, pero... Usted no puede casarse con la princesa, sea por la razón que sea; es bastante obvio. Eso le deja a Lindir la posibilidad de soñar con sanar su corazón. Y... Ya que usted lo confesó antes que yo, lo diré: También me da esperanzas, casi nulas de concretar, pero una ilusión a la que aferrarse en fin.

Celebrían sostuvo la mirada cuando Elrond pestañeó perplejo. Solo amaba a Morwenna, pero de golpe, tres elfos se habían revelado como sus potenciales amantes. Se permitió sonreír, ya que una vez en Lindon, antes de la llegada de Oropher al bosque, creyó que nadie sería capaz de quererlo de esa forma.

—No diré que me siento cómodo sabiendo esto... Aun tengo mis dudas sobre Lindir, solo lo creeré si él me lo dice, y a pesar de no querer lastimar a nadie generando falsas expectativas, he de reconocer que le agradezco que quiera acompañarme, incluso sabiendo que no la correspondo de la forma que espera. Es un sentimiento muy noble y puro el de entregar su amor a alguien con la certeza que no recibirá a cambio más que dolores de cabeza.

—Usted no es un dolor de cabeza, milord. —expuso ella.

—No me conoce lo suficiente, milady. —contradijo él con una sonrisa.

—Entonces prométame que me dejará conocerlo, para juzgar por mi cuenta lo que usted es o no es en mi vida. —pidió Celebrían. Él acepto.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre el bosque, Morwenna guardó su arco en el baúl, pero esta vez no le puso candado. Ya no había sentido. Al ponerse de pie, halló una carta de despedida en su escritorio, y a pesar de la pena de separarse nuevamente de Elrond, acudió al sobre con una sonrisa. Tenía su amor como una confirmación segura, y además, una promesa por cumplir los unía a la distancia. Estaba a punto de abrir el sobre cuando Liswen tocó la puerta y entró con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Saluda a la nueva maestra de arquería! —anunció abriendo los brazos. Morwenna posó el sobre sobre el escritorio y corrió a abrazar a su cuñada.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Pero por todos los alces de Arda, Liswen, deja de ganar puestos en el reino! —exclamó entre risas—. Princesa del bosque, maestra de escribas, maestra de arquería... ¿Qué sigue? ¿Derrocar a mi padre? ¿Reina de los silvanos?

—Si tu padre sigue impidiéndole cosas a las elfas, seré reina de todas ustedes, pierde cuidado. —comentó Liswen con seriedad. De un momento al otro, ambas estallaron en risas—. Oye... —dijo reponiéndose—. Pareces... Feliz a pesar de... Ya sabes. —señaló ladeando la cabeza.

—Estoy curada, mi padre elogió mis habilidades para la lucha y, lo más importante... Tengo su amor. —declaró refiriéndose a Elrond—. Soy afortunada, Lis. No puedo vivir con él porque... Los Valar al parecer no lo quieren, pero prometimos seguir viéndonos y... Algo más. —añadió con sonrojo.

Liswen se llevó las manos a la boca y saltó en el lugar conteniendo los chillidos de felicidad.

—¡¿Lo... Lo hicieron?! —preguntó por lo bajo tomando a Morwenna por el brazo y llevándola hacia el centro de la habitación, donde tendrían más privacidad—. ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

—¡No! —negó su cuñada.

—¡Ay, vamos! Yo no puedo contarte cosas porque... Thranduil es tu hermano y sería extraño, pero puedo decirte que... Oh, es un gran, graaan amante. —comentó dándose aire en el rostro agitando si mano.

—¡Liswen! —reprochó Morwenna cubriéndose la cara—. No, no lo hemos hecho.

—Oh... ¡¿De verdad?! —inquirió desilusionada—. ¿Así que solo dormían?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sabes eso?! —gritó la princesa. Liswen rió ante su expresión de terror.

—¿Lo de tu novio, el campeón de salto de balcones? —comentó muerta de risa. Morwenna sintió un fuego recorriendo su rostro. Estaba completamente roja de vergüenza y lo sabía sin mirarse al espejo—. Lo vi la primera noche... No te diré lo que estaba haciendo tu hermano para no verlo, o lo que tuve que hacer para que no volteara al balcón... Pero lo vi caer. Todo un atleta. Pero bien, si era capaz de hacer eso solo para dormir... No imagino lo que haría si lo invitas a... —Liswen hizo una pausa y tomó a Morwenna de las manos—. Darte clases de esgrima en la mañana. Thranduil, ¿Lo harías? —dijo girando a su esposo, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación.

—Por supuesto que le daría clases a mi hermana. —comentó con una sonrisa. Ambas elfas respiraron aliviadas—. Y por supuesto que también comenzaré a dictarles clases de disimulo. A ambas... Porque si le mentirán a mi padre sobre que Morwenna estuvo durmiendo con Elrond de la misma manera que intentaron ocultármelo a mí... Somos, los tres, elfos muertos.

Las princesas se miraron aterradas.

—Prométeme que guardarás el secreto. —pidió Liswen. Thranduil asintió.

—¿Como lo he hecho hasta ahora? Yo también oí el ruido de Elrond cayendo en el balcón, pero como no te vi preocupada al respecto, supuse que era él y no un orco. Las otras tres veces lo comprobé, pero no dije nada. ¿Recuerdan que no duermo? Ténganlo en cuenta la próxima vez que quieran que las visitas nocturnas del novio de mi hermana pasen inadvertidas por mí. O bien... Morwe, soy tu hermano, te amo, lo sabes... Pídeme ayuda. Puedo distraer a los guardias. —finalizó. Morwenna estiró los brazos y se abrazaron entre los tres.

—Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿Sabías? —Le dijo al oído.


	24. El señor de los dones

Lindir abandonó la biblioteca de Lindon con dos libros y un mapa en sus manos. En su camino por la galería que separaba el jardín de los salones de lectura, observó el cielo con una mueca de desagrado. Llevaban alrededor de una semana sin ver la luz del sol, pero tampoco llovía; un clima por demás depresivo y quizás alarmante para los elfos de la región.

Mientras daba inicio la primavera del 1200 de la Segunda Edad del Sol, el menor de los Invencibles se perdió en el pasillo mientras Elrond guardaba la carta más reciente de Morwenna. Todo parecía marchar bien con ella, aunque había más de una preocupación instalada y latente en la cabeza de los Sindar: Liswen no había logrado embarazarse aun, pese a la continua búsqueda de un nuevo príncipe que ella y Thranduil mantenían estrictamente. Como si eso fuera poco, una repentina sequía había dañado sus campos y por ende su fuente de alimentación se había visto reducida. La situación de Liswen y Thranduil comenzaba a hacerse eco entre los silvanos mientras el manejo de las provisiones del reino se hacía menor y estos empezaban a mascullar a espaldas de Morwenna que ella debía casarse e intentar procrear para consolidar la continuidad del linaje de Oropher, además de unirse a un elfo de una casa noble que pudiera asegurarles prosperidad. Por supuesto que la princesa se negaría llegado el momento de hablarlo públicamente y esto era lo que declaraba en su última carta para Elrond, llevándole tranquilidad por si acaso una noticia tergiversada llegaba a sus oídos y le hacía creer que ella lo había olvidado o cambiado por otro elfo.

Lindir apoyó los libros y desplegó el mapa sobre la mesa. Como solo él y Elrond se encontraban en la sala de lectura, se permitió hablar en voz alta. Comentó rápidamente sus impresiones sobre el clima e hizo un monólogo ininterrumpido de teorías durante tres minutos. Cuando finalmente advirtió que no obtendría respuesta de Elrond, se giró hacia él y lo encontró con la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal. No había oído ni una sola palabra del muchacho.

—Elrond... —Lo llamó acercándose y posando tímidamente sus dedos en su hombro. El heraldo se sobresaltó—. Ay, lo siento... —comentó disgustado—. ¿Una visión? Estabas como... Perdido.

—Lo lamento, no te oí llegar. —expresó Elrond con una sonrisa leve—. Estaba... Practicando algo que la dama Galadriel me enseñó. —expresó escueto. Al levantarse de su sillón, caminó hacia el mapa de Lindir. El muchacho, aunque sumamente inteligente, pocas veces volcaba su interés en la cartografía y Elrond quiso saber qué estaba haciendo.

—Deberías tener cuidado con esas prácticas. —aconsejó Lindir poniéndose a la par. Esperó para ver si Elrond quería compartir más información con él, pero ante su silencio prosiguió—: Digo, esta vez fui yo el que entró, pero si hubiera sido un ataque... No lo hubieras visto venir y algo muy malo podría haberte ocurrido.

—Agradezco tu preocupación. —mencionó el hijo de Eärendil sin quitar la vista del mapa—. ¿Númenor? —preguntó girando su cabeza hacia el muchacho. Lindir asintió. Elrond no quería confiarle nada y además, pretendía cambiar el tema, por lo que el elfo suspiró inconforme.

—La princesa Liswen del Bosque Verde hizo un estudio muy completo del libro de Elros. —Le recordó—. Solo pude leer unas páginas, pero me interesó tanto que decidí estudiar más por mi cuenta. —explicó—. Hace una semana que salir al jardín me da mala espina... ¿Has visto las nubes? Grises, oscuras... El viento golpea pesado y árido como el aliento de un dragón. Prefiero enterrar mi nariz en los libros que salir a toparme con lo que sea que se esté gestando bajo tan tenebroso clima.

Elrond volteó a ver el cielo nublado y curiosamente desteñido. Se preguntó qué batalla estaría lidiando su padre, navegando por encima de aquella bruma gris.

—¿Todo está bien, Elrond? —Se animó a preguntar Lindir. El heraldo solía ser juicioso por naturaleza, pero ahora podía sentir su preocupación en el aire.

—Morwenna... —mencionó. Lindir prestó atención en seguida y Elrond dio cuenta que su preocupación podía ser compartida—. Ella está bien pero... —decidió contarle. Al finalizar, también le dijo que lo que practicaba cuando el muchacho ingresó en la sala de lectura era poder ver el destino reciente a voluntad. Había visto las complicaciones de Liswen para concebir y no había sido revelado para él el desenlace, si ella podría o no tener un hijo. También se propuso mencionar el problema de la sequía y mientras lo hacía, un escolta de Gil-Galad irrumpió en la sala y solicitó a Elrond presentarse ante su monarca—. En definitiva, haces bien en quedarte a resguardo, Lindir... —aseguró el heraldo antes de retirarse—. No sé qué quiera Gil-Galad, pero será mejor que no salgas hasta que lo sepamos.

—¿Sabes algo más que no me has dicho? —preguntó el muchacho. Elrond negó.

—Pero tengo un presentimiento extraño. Y sé que tú también lo tienes. Además, el tablero a nuestro alrededor parece estar preparándose para acorralarnos. Solo intento cuidar de quienes amo. —finalizó. Lindir lo vio irse y volvió su mirada al mapa. Se sentó a estudiarlo confundiendo cada montaña con un corazón.

En el salón del trono, Elrond halló a Gil-Galad de pie, ajustando su espada al cinturón en su cadera.

—¿Majestad? —saludó el heraldo con dudas. Pocas veces Gil-Galad portaba su espada dentro del salón del trono.

—Necesito que vayas a las puertas del reino. —dijo luego de devolverle el saludo—. Me informan que hay alguien pidiendo una audiencia conmigo, pero no hablaré con él hasta que mi heraldo dictamine que es seguro.

Elrond asintió y se encaminó hacia la entrada. Finalmente, lo que Lindir había estado vaticinando con sus sospechas sobre el clima parecía haber llegado a sus puertas.

En el reino del Bosque, las nubes parecían acercarse desde el sur. Morwenna, que se encontraba practicando con su hermano, enfundó su espada y se quitó los cabellos que se habían liberado de su trenza, pegándosele en la frente sudada.

—Deberíamos regresar a casa. Lloverá más tarde. —anunció alzando la vista hacia el cielo.

—¿Otra vez? —Thranduil volteó a observar lo mismo que su hermana y guardó su espada—. Esto no puede ser bueno. —dijo pisando con fuerza sobre la tierra para descubrir que aun brotaba agua de las últimas lluvias.

—Este Ulmo... —Se quejó Liswen guardando en una canasta el libro que estaba leyendo apoyada sobre la rama baja de un árbol—. Si sigue vertiendo agua sobre nosotros echará a perder nuestras cosechas. —opinó con preocupación.

—Tendremos que pedir ayuda a Eregion si continuamos así. Antes fue la sequía, ahora será una inundación. —evidenció Morwenna y agregó dando cuenta de su razonamiento—: Uy, ada **_(papá) _**estará tan feliz... —comentó con ironía—. Deberle favores a Celeborn, lo que más le gusta en el mundo.

—Tal vez pueda enviar a un emisario para que ninguno deba verse las caras. —opinó Liswen bajando del árbol—. ¿Te imaginas y te envía a tratar con Celebrían? Eso sí que saldría bien, ¿Cierto? —Liswen pestañeó varias veces con una sonrisita burlona mientras su cuñada rodaba los ojos.

—Ustedes bromeen, pero es probable que debamos vernos las caras muy pronto. Tal vez hasta sobrevivamos gracias a ellos. Estaremos obligados a compartir la mesa y su comida. —comentó Thranduil con preocupación.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, meleth, **_(amor)_** pero por ahora relájate y piensa en esto: Algún día todos nos reuniremos por obligación y yo me sentaré a beber té mientras disfruto el espectáculo de tu padre y Celeborn arrancándose los cabellos en una punta de la mesa. —manifestó Liswen acercándose a Thranduil. Con su mano, removió barro de la punta de la nariz de su esposo y lo besó divertida, imaginando la situación—. En la otra punta por supuesto estarán Morwenna y Celebrían tironeando a Elrond por los brazos, mientras tú y Galadriel vitorean cada uno por su elfa y Lindir me hace una trenza, porque claro que él también estará ahí esperando pacientemente para juntar los pedazos de SU señor Elrond. —aseguró la rubia tomando a su cuñada por el brazo—. Al parecer tienes más competencia de la que crees, Morwe.

La hija de Oropher rió de camino a la fortaleza de su padre y eso le devolvió a Thranduil un poco de su humor característico.

—Yo no compito con nadie, me ama a mí. —declaró la princesa. Thranduil, caminando junto a Liswen rió por lo bajo. Le gustaba cabrear a su hermana solo por diversión.

—No lo sé, —acotó—, la última vez que lo vi cabalgaba a Lindon en compañía de Lindir, y a ti te dejó aquí. Ni siquiera Lady Celebrían en Eregion lo pudo retener. Hay algo que ese elfo tiene y ustedes dos no evidentemente. Ya nos llegará la misiva de Gil-Galad: Me complace invitarlos al enlace matrimonial de mi heraldo Elrond con su amorcito Lindir a celebrarse en Lindon. Favor de asistir desnudos, será una boda nudista sorpresa.

Liswen soltó la carcajada cuando escuchó la onomatopeya de Morwenna, boquiabierta y ofendida. Acto seguido, corrió lejos de los hermanos, ya que la princesa se agachó a recolectar barro fresco y se lo lanzó a Thranduil a la cara.

Lejos del bosque, Elrond arribó a las puertas de Lindon montado en su caballo. Iba acompañado por dos guardias y detuvo el paso del animal cuando escuchó la voz proveniente del encapuchado que había pedido ver a Gil-Galad.

—No es usted el monarca de Lindon. —resolvió con tono aplomado la figura frente a él. A pesar de que aquella voz sonó elevada y angelical, Elrond sintió incomodidad.

—En efecto, mi nombre es Elrond, hijo de Eärendil, heraldo de Lindon... Puede presentarse ante mí. —explicó el capitán.

—Hijo de Eärendil, un heraldo no es un lugarteniente. —mencionó el encapuchado con seguridad; no reconoció su nombre, pero el de su padre hizo eco rápidamente en su memoria; no era un elfo ordinario.

—Su majestad, Gil-Galad, me ha enviado. —anunció Elrond con molestia aplacada—. Sea cual fuere mi puesto, me he convertido en su emisario, así que dígame, ¿Quién es usted y qué lo trae a las puertas de Lindon? —preguntó con seriedad.

El encapuchado descubrió su rostro revelando la figura de un elfo, pero este no era uno como cualquier otro. Su figura era hermosa, aquel Eldar lucía una belleza minuciosamente medida dando una imagen de pureza y perfección que provocó sorpresa en los guardias de Lindon, quienes automáticamente se sintieron fascinados por él. Elrond, sin embargo, aunque con una sensación extraña de atracción que parecía querer atarlo a la figura del elfo, echó su cuerpo hacia atrás contrastando físicamente su sentimiento con desconfianza.

—Mi nombre es Annatar, señor de los dones. —explicó el elfo con una educada y amable reverencia. Sus movimientos eran lentos y delicados como una danza sutil y los presentes cayeron bajo su encanto—. He sido enviado por los Valar. —agregó levantando su cabeza con gracia.

Su cabello negro como la noche caía sobre sus hombros, lacio y brilloso como satén y sus ojos verdes claros como un estanque fresco se clavaron en los grises del hijo de Eärendil. Elrond sintió que lo estaba intentando, quería conquistarlo al igual que a sus guardias, prácticamente rendidos ante sus palabras educadas y su belleza inconmensurable.

Si bien aquella actitud de parsimonia y su imagen tan perfecta podía ser obra de los mismísimos Valar, elevados en sabiduría y hermosura por encima de los elfos que habitaban al este del Belegaer, Elrond continuó sintiendo que algo andaba muy mal. Aunque, comenzó lentamente a creer que el motivo de su desconfianza se debía a todos sus pesares en el pasado. Se preguntó en ese instante si acaso se estaba volviendo huraño y salvaje, no permitiendo a nadie atravesar el muro figurativo que había construido en torno a su alma para protegerse del dolor y las tragedias, y recordó a Celebrían, quien no tenía ni un solo atisbo de maldad y aun así se había permitido confiar en ella recién al último día en el Gran Bosque Verde.

—¿Con qué propósito lo han enviado? —preguntó entonces, pero esta vez su tono se suavizó. Annatar percibió la repentina docilidad del heraldo y se irguió con una sonrisa amable y seductora.

—Lo ha olvidado al parecer. —expresó. Elrond frunció el ceño—. Los Valar jamás los abandonaron, aunque no pueden intervenir directamente en el destino de los hijos de Eru, por lo que resolvieron enviar seres de gran sabiduría en su ayuda. Yo soy el primero, pero vendrán otros después de mí con gran conocimiento que los instruyan con el fin de habitar una tierra aun más hermosa y próspera. Si su majestad pudiera brindarme una audiencia, podría discutir con él la tarea que se me ha encomendado.

Los guardias asintieron deseosos, pero aun recordando la autoridad de Elrond por sobre ellos, aguardaron el designio de su capitán.

—Lord Annatar, será usted escoltado por mis guardias hasta el salón del trono. Allí se reunirá con su majestad, Gil-Galad, rey supremo de los Noldor... Él juzgará su testimonio. —resolvió.

Dicho esto, Elrond salió al galope para informar a Gil-Galad antes de que Annatar llegara.

En el bosque, Thranduil abrió la puerta de su cuarto con una sonrisa amplia mientras terminaba de acordonar su túnica. Antes de tomar un baño, Liswen le había dicho que iría con los sanadores para tomar su prueba semanal de embarazo.

—¿Novedades? —dijo él. Liswen pasó apresurada en silencio y al príncipe se le borró la sonrisa—. Lis, tranquila... Ya vendrá. —acotó en tono amable—. Escucha, debo ir a hablar con mi padre, pero...

—¿A esta hora? —preguntó su esposa volteando hacia él—. Ya es hora de dormir. —evidenció.

—Sí, pero... —Thranduil notó la molestia en la voz de la princesa y no pudo hacer nada más que sentirse culpable por dejarla sola; era su padre quien llamaba, el monarca del reino—. Al parecer es urgente. —explicó—. Pero te prometo que regresaré lo más rápido que pueda.

—Está bien, de todas formas es inútil, lo único que podemos concebir en esa cama es sueño, lo que tampoco ocurre contigo; nunca duermes. —comentó cabizbaja. El Sindar la vio acercarse a su escritorio y ordenar sus libros como si nada más importara. En realidad estaba lidiando con la angustia, buscando un punto de distracción que le impidiera caer en el llanto.

—Meleth... **_(amor)_** Lo siento tanto. —Thranduil se acercó y rodeó a Liswen con sus brazos. Besó su cabeza mientras oía los primeros sollozos de su esposa en su cuello—. Estoy seguro que ese pequeño solo está demorándose en llegar; una buena razón ha de tener. Además, los dos estamos siendo presionados por este asunto desde que te convertiste en mi esposa, así no hay niño que se pueda gestar. Tenemos que dejar de oír a los demás, Lis... Y dejemos de acudir a los sanadores... Nos enteraremos cuando el pequeño o pequeña se haga notar, ¿Sí?

—Pero es que... —intentó explicar ella, pero él la detuvo chistando suave y secando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Ya lo escucharé de mi padre, Lis, no me hagas oírlo de ti también. —El elfo suspiró perdiendo su mirada azul en la de su esposa—. No quiero dejarte, no así, pero... —Liswen negó inventando una sonrisa para él y le dijo que estaría bien—. Regresaré cuanto antes. —finalizó con un beso en su frente.

Cuando estuvo sola en la habitación, un gran trueno azotó el ventanal y le hizo dar un respingo. Liswen se apresuró a cerrar la ventana y corrió hacia su cama... Odiaba las tormentas, sobretodo cuando Thranduil no estaba allí acompañándola.

Luego de que Elrond expusiera su desconfianza sobre el recién llegado, Gil-Galad decidió recibirlo para escuchar lo que Annatar tuviera que decir, aunque para él la palabra de su heraldo tenía peso, pues respetaba su sabiduría y buen juicio -y además lo quería como a un hijo-, era su deber como monarca tener la última palabra. Además sentía curiosidad; Elrond había mencionado que sus guardias se habían mostrado extrañamente atraídos hacia Annatar ni bien este se había despojado de su túnica, revelando su figura, a la cual el hijo de Eärendil había referido como: «curiosamente atractiva, con facciones finas y mirada penetrante y viva como dos aguamarinas.»

Elrond pidió retirarse luego de dar el mensaje, pero en realidad solo lo hizo para correr donde Lindir y pedirle su opinión respecto de Annatar. Tenía que confirmar sus sospechas o descartar que su desconfianza se debiera a su doloroso pasado y sabía que para ese trabajo solo podía contar con su amigo, quien siempre ponía especial atención en todo a lo que Elrond respectara.

Mientras el elfo ingresaba escoltado por la guardia personal de Gil-Galad, ambos amigos se escabullían por los palcos en lo alto del salón y espiaban entre las hendijas de las columnas adornadas. Escondidos como dos niños traviesos, Elrond no tardó en advertir que las mejillas de Lindir se tornaban de un rosado vívido al posar sus ojos sobre Annatar, ingresando ceremonioso al salón del trono.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el hijo de Eärendil en susurros.

—Es... Tiene una apariencia seductora. —expresó Lindir eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras—. No me extraña que los elfos se sintieran atraídos por él. —explicó y observó a Elrond de reojo, este parecía preocupado y... ¿Molesto?—. ¿Por qué de todos los elfos en Lindon me preguntas esto a mí? —indagó.

—Porque eres mi amigo, y porque fuiste el único que me contó sus impresiones sobre el clima y tengo el presentimiento de que él tiene algo que ver. Quizás el bosque todo el tiempo estuvo intentando decirnos que este elfo llegaría aquí a traer problemas. —expuso Elrond. De un momento al otro giró su rostro hacia Lindir—. ¡¿De verdad te parece atractivo?!

—Yo no dije eso. —aclaró el muchacho.

—Dijiste que era un seductor y te sonrojaste. —Le recordó el heraldo. Lindir quedó viéndolo con una sonrisa tierna.

—Eso no quiere decir que lo ame... —declaró—. Mi tipo de Eldar es diferente; inteligente, brillante pero humilde y de buen corazón. Que su mirada me prenda fuego los calzones es solo una cualidad positiva, pero definitivamente no caería a los pies de una criatura que solo provocara eso en mí. Así que tranquilo, Elrond... No seré otro de los elfos que vaya como un títere detrás suyo. Y para tu información, hice mi elección hace años, es solo que soy discreto y no ando ventilando a los demás mi vida privada. Su encanto, por más poderoso que sea, no borrará lo que siento, ergo, no logrará que haga su voluntad.

—¿Tienes pareja? —preguntó Elrond como si eso fuera lo importante. Por la expresión en su rostro, Lindir pudo ver que estaba sumamente sorprendido y siquiera sospechaba hacia quién profesaba sus sentimientos.

—Estoy enamorado de la criatura más buena en este mundo y soy muy feliz. Es todo lo que diré. —profesó. Mientras observaba a Annatar, sintió la mano de Elrond en su hombro y giró levemente a verlo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. Me preocupaba que afrontaras todas las edades del mundo en soledad. —confesó el heraldo con una mirada empática. Lindir asintió rápido y volvió su atención al elfo que mantenía audiencia con Gil-Galad; de sostenerle la mirada, hubiera echado todo a perder.

Debajo, Gil-Galad observaba el vaivén de la túnica de Annatar mientras este se desplazaba parsimonioso y seductor, comentando lo que los Valar supuestamente le habían encomendado como tarea a cumplir con los elfos.

—Señor de los dones entonces. —habló el monarca. Aun tenía el comentario de Elrond dando vueltas en su mente, definitivamente Annatar era muy hermoso y sus palabras lo eran más aun, pero lo que su heraldo había podido vislumbrar bajo toda esa joya reluciente que Annatar era, tenía a Gil-Galad con la negativa en la punta de la lengua. De todas formas, preguntó por curiosidad en qué consistía el plan de los Valar.

—Les enseñaré a crear joyas mágicas. Forjaremos anillos con grandes poderes para mantener la belleza de esta tierra; su sabiduría ligada al poder de los anillos podría usarse para curar criaturas y naturaleza, retrasar el paso del tiempo o hacer de sus ciudades bastiones fuertes y duraderos. Haremos de esta tierra un mundo mejor. —explicó Annatar.

—¿Y qué quiere a cambio? —indagó Gil-Galad.

—Nada más que palabras de agradecimiento, majestad. Soy un fiel servidor de los Valar, un enviado de las tierras imperecederas, esta es una misión que no persigue más fin que el de proveer a los elfos de herramientas útiles, para elevar aun más su sabiduría. —respondió Annatar con una reverencia. El monarca de los Noldor entrecerró los ojos desconfiado. Tanta parsimonia actuada comenzaba a olerle mal.

—Sabrá disculpame, Lord Annatar, pero me temo que a pesar de su expresa buena voluntad, he de declinar su oferta. —afirmó. En segundos, la mirada del elfo frente a él se volvió un tanto oscura. Annatar ladeó su cabeza con una sonrisa de lado irónica.

—Sabra disculparme usted, pues lo juzgaba más sabio, majestad. —opinó con un dejo de saña—. Lo que ofrezco solo es sabiduría y prosperidad futura.

—Lo sé, pero sabrá comprender usted que luego de las guerras desatadas por los Silmarils, muy poca confianza me queda para alabar la forja de joyas mágicas. Todo lo rebosante de belleza y poder que ha visto la historia, ha acabado en muerte de inocentes y su propia ruina. Podría traer a esta conversación la destrucción de Laurelin y Telperion como ejemplo, pero creo que mi punto de vista ha quedado claro. —atestiguó Gil-Galad—. Tenga usted buenas noches, señor.

—Es mi deber recordarle que puede que lamente esta decisión en el futuro. —dijo Annatar. Intentó proseguir para convencerlo, pero el monarca alzó su mano ordenándole hacer silencio.

—Ya tendré tiempo de lamentarme o unirme a la ejecución de su plan si decide llevarlo a cabo exitosamente en otro reino, pero hoy he de negarle la entrada a esta ciudad. Es todo.

Dicho esto, Gil-Galad dio la orden de escoltar a Annatar hacia la salida. Aquel elfo en apariencia, no olvidaría jamás el rechazo del rey de los Noldor, pero no cesaría de intentar llevar a cabo su plan... Y Gil-Galad lo sabía. Ni bien Annatar cruzó las puertas del salón del trono, mandó a llamar a Elrond para encomendarlo a una nueva misión.

—Tenías razón, hay algo extraño en él y debemos poner a nuestros aliados en aviso. Cabalgarás sin descanso hasta Eregion, tienes que llegar antes que Annatar. —ordenó—. Allí, le entregarás esta misiva a Lord Celeborn y les advertirás de su visita... Aunque lo que ellos juzguen correcto, eso harán y no daremos una contraorden. Pero necesito que les adviertas, Elrond...

—Majestad. —saludó Elrond recibiendo la misiva de Gil-Galad. Al bajar la vista hacia el sobre, se percató que este era uno solo—. Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero... ¿Solo dará aviso a Eregion?

—No te preocupes. Ya envié una tropa a Harlindon. —anunció.

—No, yo me refería al bosque... A los dominios de Oropher, majestad. —explicó el heraldo. Gil-Galad le devolvió una mirada severa.

—Recibí una carta de Lord Celeborn recientemente. Al parecer los Sindar y los silvanos se niegan a reconocer su autoridad y la de Lady Galadriel, por lo que... Si no están con nosotros, entonces están solos. —resolvió serio. Elrond no dio crédito a lo que escuchó de la boca de su monarca y replicó:

—Pero qué... ¡No puede abandonarlos a su suerte! Ha de darle aviso a Oropher. Majestad, si usted me lo permite, yo... —El hijo de Eärendil quiso ofrecerse pero calló ante la reprimenda de Gil-Galad.

—¡No se te ocurra poner un pie en el Bosque Verde! ¡La última vez desobedeciste mis órdenes pero acudiste en favor de Lady Galadriel! ¡No lo toleraré otra vez! ¡Irás a Eregion y regresarás inmediatamente! —exclamó. El heraldo bajó la vista sumamente molesto y bufó cerrando los puños con furia, aunque no pudo rebelarse ante su monarca—. ¿Has entendido?

—Sí... Majestad. —masculló. A pesar de acatar la orden frente a Gil-Galad, Elrond comenzó a planear la manera de entregar el mensaje en el Bosque Verde sin que el rey de los Noldor lo supiera.

—Ve. No hay tiempo que perder. —ordenó.

En el bosque, Thranduil ingresó en el almacén de granos, donde su padre y un grupo de elfos registraban lo que quedaba de reservas. Afuera, la tormenta asediaba los campos reduciendo las cosechas a plantas maltrechas e inundadas.

—Me buscabas, adar. **_(Padre)_** —afirmó Thranduil echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Los elfos estaban serios y anotaban casi en un silencio dramático los números que contabilizaban.

—Vi a Liswen de camino hacia el salón de los sanadores. Dime que tienes buenas noticias. —Oropher siquiera esperó a que llegara junto a él para hablar del tema. Estaba tan desesperado como los demás y Thranduil sintió que si su esperma estaba listo para juntarse con el óvulo de su esposa esa noche, al oír las palabras de su padre, sus espermatozoides habían decidido trepar lo más lejos posible de la salida.

—Entonces no diré nada. —comentó serio. Oropher suspiró con disgusto y Thranduil decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Esto es lo que creo que es? Porque de ser así, la imposibilidad de embarazo de mi esposa es el menor de nuestros problemas.

Oropher llevó la mano a su corona y la acomodó a pesar de que esta calzaba perfecto en su cabeza. Comenzaba a sentir que en poco tiempo seguiría pegada a su sien, pero no así su cabeza a su cuerpo, pues los silvanos iniciarían la cuarta matanza de elfos contra elfos si pasaban hambre y sus hijos no eran capaces de darles un heredero.

—No puedo seguir ocultándolo... —confesó tras un suspiro angustiante—. Estamos en emergencia, Thranduil. —anunció con pesar—. Me temo que esto es todo lo que queda para comer... —enseñó recorriendo la despensa con su hijo—. Me han informado que racionando la comida, solo tenemos para menos de una luna antes de que se acabe. —acotó con preocupación—. Y esto es solo para los que habitamos la fortaleza. Afuera, los silvanos están desesperados, pues todas nuestras cosechas están perdidas y los pocos granos que recolectaron comienzan a escasear. Por Eru, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? —dijo el monarca frotándose la frente con desesperación—. Debemos... Necesitamos ayuda, Thranduil. Envié una tropa al sur con un cofre de oro, los reinos de los hombres en Khand pueden vendernos algo. Podríamos llegar a un trato, pero... Mientras tanto... Sobreviviremos con esto. —dijo mostrándole cuatro platos con escasa comida en su interior—. Es lo esencial para mantenernos.

El príncipe echó un vistazo y rápidamente cayó en la cuenta que tanto ellos, como sus súbditos, pasarían hambre. Si bien los elfos no necesitaban comer tan seguido como otras razas, requerían un mínimo que ante la emergencia alimentaria del reino sería difícil de cumplir. Los elfos pronto pasarían hambre y se debilitarían, poniendo en riesgo las vidas de cientos de inocentes y la estabilidad de la alianza con los silvanos.

—Iré a Eregion. —Se atrevió a decir. Oropher negó inmediatamente.

—No harás tal cosa. No me postraré a los pies de Celeborn. —declaró. Thranduil negó harto de la testarudez de su padre.

—Adar... **_(Padre)_** No tenemos opción. —enseñó con sus manos mostrando las mínimas reservas que tenían—. No seas orgulloso, no es el momento de ordenar desde una posición de arrogancia. Necesitamos ayuda. —afirmó inclemente—. Es eso o la muerte... —agregó con crudeza. Los elfos a su alrededor quedaron mudos y detuvieron su actividad. La confrontación con la posibilidad real de la muerte fue repentina y traumática, pero era necesario que Thranduil lo mencionara para detener la negativa firme de su padre—. Iré a Eregion, lo quieras así o no. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo a mi pueblo morir de inanición. —espetó.

—Thranduil... —llamó Oropher con severidad—. No te atrevas. —expresó en un tono oscuro. Su hijo, sin embargo, no se inmutó.

—No es atrevimiento, es mi deber como príncipe. —enunció con seriedad y se dirigió hacia la puerta; no quería perder un solo minuto—. Oh, y mientras no esté, quiero que mi ración se divida a partes iguales entre mi hermana y mi esposa. Liswen necesita mantenerse fuerte, necesitamos concebir un heredero y no podrá retener el embarazo si está mal alimentada.

Thranduil abandonó la despensa entre gritos de su padre. No le importaba, iría a conseguir ayuda, así eso le valiera el destierro al regresar.

Eregion mientras tanto, dormía despreocupada bajo el abrigo de sus señores, quienes no imaginaban que pronto se volverían el centro de atención de Arda.


	25. Eärendilbaur

El mundo al este de Lindon ya no era un lugar pacífico y la comitiva de Gil-Galad lo supo cuando perdió sus caballos en un ataque sorpresivo a mano de los orcos que los emboscaron luego de cruzar el Bruinen.

Uno a uno, los seis mensajeros comenzaron a ser cazados en campo abierto. Los chillidos ensordecedores de las bestias que antiguamente habían formado en las filas de Morgoth se mezclaban con los gritos de dolor de los elfos y el choque de espadas de los que aun quedaban en pie.

El bando de los orcos no llegaba a ser grande como una hueste pero si lo suficiente como para no dar respiro a los tres elfos que al final quedaban en pie.

Entre la desesperación y luego de decapitar a un orco que venía a atacarlo por la izquierda, Lindir divisó el cuerno de uno de sus compañeros ya caído en batalla y corrió hacia él entre golpes de espada y empujones que estaba improvisando para quitarse a las bestias de encima. Apenas si pudo tomar aire para hacerlo sonar cuando uno de aquellos pestilentes adversarios se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó, haciéndole perder su espada. El elfo se las ingenió para girar en el suelo a la vez que desenfundaba su daga y forcejeó con la pequeña cuchilla que pronto pudo clavar en la yugular del orco. Sin perder tiempo, se arrastró hasta el cuerno y volvió a sonarlo, esta vez con más fuerza. Eregion no estaba lejos y no dejaría ir la mínima posibilidad de ser oído por la guardia periférica de la ciudad.

Levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, advirtió como el guardia que custodiaba la espalda de Elrond caía víctima de un mazazo en la cabeza causado por el mangual que el líder del grupo adversario blandía en el aire.

Abriéndose paso entre espadazos y cortes de su daga vio como su capitán quedaba a merced del líder de los orcos.

—¡Elrond, dirweg! **_(¡Cuidado!)_** —gritó con desesperación cuando en mangual se agitó enérgico hacia él.

El heraldo de Lindon se agachó casi al mismo instante y vio como el mazo se incrustó en el cuello del orco contra el que peleaba. La sangre brotó viva de él cuando el gran líder quitó el mangual y le salpicó a Elrond en el rostro.

Lindir corrió hacia el gigante negro mientras el hijo de Eärendil intentaba ponerse de pie sobre la punta del mazo, caído en el suelo. Sintió una de las puntas atravesar la suela de su bota y clavarse en la planta de su pie, pero no le importó y continuó empujando a pesar del dolor para hundirla en la tierra. Sabía que si el orco lograba levantar nuevamente el mangual, tendría mucho más que un agujero en su pie. Algo le impedía pararse y volteando levemente con dificultad, dio cuenta que el mismo orco le estaba pisando la capa para que este no pudiera escapar.

Con gran habilidad, mientras Elrond rasgaba su capa con la espada para liberarse, el líder de las bestias le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y lo tomó por los cabellos, levantándolo en el aire. Con otro certero golpe en el brazo del heraldo, logró que este soltara su espada y la tomó para cortarle la cabeza mientras reía viendo al elfo balancearse en el aire, propinando patadas indoloras en el abdomen del orco. Aquel era el jefe del grupo, el más fuerte de todos ellos y Elrond sintió el llamado de la muerte desde su propia espada. A su alrededor, los pocos orcos que quedaban, se encargaban de atacar a Lindir u observar la aparente victoria de su capitán a punto de acabar con la vida del heraldo de Lindon.

—Mat Eärendilbaur; ash zil burzum-ishi.******_(Muere, hijo de Eärendil; una luz solitaria en la oscuridad)._** —recitó el orco con una risa macabra.

—Nar. **_(No). _**—gruñó Elrond con lo último de sus fuerzas.

El orco se sorprendió de que lo entendiera pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Pronto sintió un punzante dolor en su tobillo izquierdo y cayó de rodillas soltando a Elrond, quien rodó por el suelo. El elfo sintió la mano de Lindir tirando de lo que quedaba de su capa echa girones, con el afán de ponerlo de pie y sacarlo de allí mientras el gran orco se tambaleaba gritando con rabia luego de que el muchacho le propinara un corte en el tendón.

Lindir no daba tregua y continuaba quitándose a los orcos de encima, mientras defendía a su capitán aun tirado en el suelo a sus espaldas. Mientras lo oía gemir de dolor al intentar pararse, exclamó:

—¡Resiste, Elrond! —Aun en el caos, pudo sentir la vibración del suelo—. Están llegando. —anunció.

Con terrible saña, el gigante negro corrió hacia los elfos y dirigió la espada de Elrond hacia la garganta de Lindir, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, su propio mazo le destrozó el brazo.

—¡No! ¡No lo lastimarás a él! —gritó Elrond con desquicio viendo al orco rugir por el dolor.

La espada que sostenía la bestia voló en el aire y fue alcanzada por la lluvia de flechas que pronto se clavaron en los cuerpos de los orcos que quedaban en pie.

Dando un último esfuerzo, el heraldo agitó el mangual en el aire pero antes de que pudiera azotarlo contra el orco, este le propinó otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo aturdió y lo hizo sangrar. Mientras caía absolutamente mareado, vio a un altivo elfo rubio arrancarle al orco la cabeza de cuajo con su espada.

—¡Bestias inmundas! —exclamó Thranduil dando un salto de su caballo y propinando una patada furiosa sobre el cuerpo del orco negro, ya sin cabeza.

El cuerpo cayó pesado al suelo y el príncipe del Bosque Verde pasó sobre él, enfundando su espada. Sin mediar palabra se acercó a Elrond, quien se balanceaba de rodillas con la mirada perdida. El Sindar le quitó el mazo y pasó el brazo del heraldo por sus hombros. Lindir se unió a él rápidamente y ayudó a sostener al hijo de Eärendil. Juntos, los tres caminaron hasta el caballo de Thranduil mientras la guardia de Eregion acababa con los últimos orcos.

—Con un balrog, ¡Elrond! —exclamó Haemir llegando a ellos en una corta carrera viento como la sangre brotaba de la frente del heraldo y le corría por toda la cara—. ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

El hijo de Eärendil quiso contestar pero el cansancio lo dominó al mismo tiempo que el dolor punzante de su pie le recorrió el cuerpo como un choque eléctrico al dar un paso con su planta maltrecha; cayó desmayado sobre su amigo.

—¡Elrond, no! —Se horrorizó Lindir, pues sabía que las heridas de su capitán eran variadas.

—Toma mi caballo y llévalo con los sanadores, ¡De inmediato! —ordenó Thranduil y se volvió hacia Lindir—. ¡¿Tú estás bien?! —preguntó examinando al elfo en busca de heridas y descubrió que solo tenía unos golpes de nula gravedad. Lindir no contestó pero alzó la vista y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Comenzó a temblar por el pavor que le causó ver al heraldo desplomarse junto a él.

—Solo... —musitó angustiado. Thranduil advirtió la situación y lo atrajo hacia él en un movimiento rápido. Mientras lo abrazaba para calmarlo habló en un tono amable.

—Está bien, él estará bien. —dijo para tranquilizarlo—. Fuiste muy valiente, Lindir. Elrond vivirá gracias a ti.

—Sa... Sabía quién era. —balbuceó Lindir entre sollozos. Thranduil se separó de él y lo vio extrañado.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—El orco... Él sabía... —explicó el muchacho—. No entendí lo que dijo, excepto una palabra... Eärendil. —mencionó tembloroso. Thranduil echó una mirada sobre la cabeza rebanada de la bestia e intentó disimular su inquietud. Tal vez no había sido un ataque azaroso de los que comenzaban a abundar en aquellas tierras—. ¿Qué... Qué hace usted aquí, alteza? —preguntó Lindir saliendo de su trance.

—Es una larga historia. Pero gracias a esto, mi pueblo puede comer. —respondió el rubio—. Y no me digas alteza ni me trates con distancia, por favor. Ya te lo dije en el Bosque, eres mi amigo.

En los dominios de Oropher, Morwenna balanceaba repetidamente su pierna cruzada y por más que lo intentara, no lograba pasar de la primera oración en la página de su libro. Estaba nerviosa, disgustada y distraída. Liswen sentada frente a ella, sin embargo, traducía un libro al Sindar sin inmutarse.

—¡Ya! —dijo Morwenna soltando el libro sobre la mesa y sobresaltándola—. ¡¿También tú lo sientes?! ¡¿O solo soy yo?! —inquirió molesta. Liswen pestañeó dos veces al observarla con temor.

—¿Sentir qué? —indagó haciéndose la tonta, aunque en su interior sintió que finalmente la conversación sobre maternidad fallida tendría lugar. Morwenna bufó reclinándose sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—Bien, soy solo yo. —contestó mordiéndose los labios. Gimió con disgusto y aun no podía dejar de balancear su pierna. Liswen bajó la vista y cerró su libro, evidentemente no era buena idea continuar trabajando en ese clima.

—¿Qué sientes, Morwe? —Dilataría el momento todo lo que pudiera.

—No lo sé exactamente... —declaró la princesa cerrando los puños en torno a su pecho—. De golpe sentí... Desesperación e impotencia. Rabia... —dudó ladeando su cabeza—. Sí, rabia. Y dolor... En el alma, aunque también en el cuerpo, ¿Sabes? —Morwenna se sorprendió registrando sus sensaciones y Liswen la observó extrañada. Podía comprender todo lo anterior pero no sus sensaciones físicas—. Llámame loca, pero juraría que un momento atrás, algo me pinchó la planta del pie.

Liswen suspiró aliviada. Al parecer Morwenna hablaba de otra cosa completamente distinta.

—¿Leías sobre Morgoth? —preguntó posando su visión sobre el libro de su cuñada. Esta asintió no comprendiendo la relación de su conversación—. Tranquila, Morwe... Es solo empatía. —comentó relajándose—. Muchos sufrieron en ese tiempo, es normal que te conmueva lo que lees y eso te haga sentir así. Solo estás cansada, tomate un respiro.

—No, pero... —La princesa intentó explicar, pero su cuñada se levantó de su asiento negando. No haría lugar a la conversación del heredero que se negaba a llegar.

—¿Sabes qué? Es un gran momento para beber té. Continuemos más tarde. —propuso rodeando la mesa y llegando junto a Morwenna. La tomó del brazo y caminaron juntas.

—Lis... ¿Has tenido noticias de mi hermano? —Se atrevió a preguntar la hija de Oropher. La otra princesa caminó rígida y la Sindar lo notó.

—Está bien. Dijo que regresará pronto... En cuanto acabe de cumplir con el trato que Celeborn le propuso para enviarnos ayuda. —anunció Liswen. Morwenna asintió con pena.

—Al menos podemos alimentar al reino. —comentó. La esposa de Thranduil gimió molesta.

—Sí, necesitan estar fuertes para cuando nos quieran matar por no cumplir nuestro deber. —acotó de mala gana. Morwenna giró el cuello hacia ella horrorizada.

—¡Lis! —La reprendió, aunque posteriormente emitió una risita—. Al menos ahora tenemos una excusa convincente. No podemos darle un heredero al trono si el príncipe hacedor de niños se encuentra fuera de las tierras donde habita su esposa, la otra mitad de la receta del éxito.

Liswen ingresó en el comedor en silencio. No se molestó en responder al comentario bromista pero real de su cuñada y Morwenna sintió que había metido la pata. De todas formas, no se disculpó porque vio a Liswen sonreír a las elfas del servicio como si nada la perturbara y volver a hablarle del asunto del té como si quisiera olvidar que aquella conversación había tenido lugar. Morwenna le siguió la corriente entonces e intentó olvidar que ella también se sentía presionada al respecto. A pesar que Oropher aun no le consultaba sobre su decisión de permanecer en soltería, sabía que pronto la desagradable conversación tendría lugar. Y mientras bebía su té, descubrió que el movimiento pendular de su pierna seguía ahí, y su sensación también, aunque ahora era más compasiva que otra cosa y supo que no era producto de lo que estaba leyendo antes. Elrond cruzó su mente de un momento al otro y por primera vez en un largo tiempo sintió ganas de que él la visitara. Si bien deseaba su cercanía casi permanentemente, sabía que la distancia entre ambos era grande y los impedimentos verdaderos, por lo que no solía desesperar ante sus ansias de volver a verlo. Pero esa tarde; algo estaba pasando, lo sabía. Así que Morwenna imploró a los Valar que por las razones que fueran, el heraldo apareciera pronto en el bosque.

La princesa del Bosque Verde era lo primero que aparecía en el pensamiento de Elrond a cada despertar, por lo que, al abrir los ojos en la sala de curación y ver a Thranduil de pie al final de la cama, fue lo primero que dijo:

—¿Morwenna?

Thranduil sonrió burlón, aunque el peso que finalmente cayó de sus hombros se apreció en sus ojos luego de comprobar que su temor a que Elrond jamás despertara era solo eso, temor. Codeó sutil a Lindir quien se levantó de un respingo luego de oír la voz del heraldo; había estado dos días de rodillas implorándole a los valar que lo dejaran despertar.

—Te dije que estaría bien. —Le recordó el Sindar. Al no obtener respuesta, Elrond intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero todo le daba vueltas. Sus amigos acudieron a recostarlo nuevamente.

—¡Elrond, por Eru, no te muevas! —pidió Lindir acomodando una almohada bajo la cabeza del hijo de Eärendil. Este le echó una mirada de reojo y observó el tono rosado del contorno de los ojos de Lindir por el llanto ininterrumpido, así como sus varios vendajes por los cortes y golpes que había recibido en la lucha. Le agradecería más tarde, pero en primera instancia se había propuesto averiguar qué hacía el hijo de Oropher en Eregion.

—Morwenna... —Volvió a decir, esta vez haciendo contacto visual con Thranduil.

—En el bosque. A salvo. —anunció rápidamente el rubio para tranquilizarlo—. No estoy aquí por ella, mellon. **_(amigo)._** No exclusivamente, al menos. Pero ella está bien, despreocúpate. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Quiso saber.

—Mareado. —distinguió. Thranduil le explicó lo que había ocurrido y le dijo que habían detenido el sangrado, pero que no debía moverse demasiado, puesto que el golpe había sido muy fuerte—. No le digas. A Morwenna... No la preocupes. —solicitó. Thranduil negó con una sonrisa compasiva.

—Aunque le llevaré cartas tuyas si quieres escribirle. —ofreció—. Aun no me voy, pero... En cuanto lo haga, las llevaré. Ahora dime, Elrond... ¿Qué te trae a Eregion esta vez? Lo único que salió de la boca de Lindir fueron rezos.

El heraldo cerró los ojos con molestia y de pronto recordó.

—Oh, no... La carta. —dijo.

—¿Cuál carta? —preguntó Thranduil mirando a Lindir.

—La encontraron los sanadores entre tus ropas, se la llevaron a Celeborn porque les dije que era urgente... Con el retraso de los orcos, no nos han informado, pero tal vez Annatar ya esté aquí. —explicó el muchacho.

—¿Quién es Annatar? —Pidió saber el Sindar.

Elrond asintió y Lindir se dispuso a contarle lo que sabía. Luego de escucharlo, el hijo de Oropher quedó pensativo. Le había dado vueltas a lo que Lindir había comentado del orco que había atacado a Elrond dos días antes, pero no podía concebir la idea de que un orco en particular guardara tal rencor contra Eärendil como para inyectar a su descendencia con el mismo odio y promesa de matar a su hijo. Los orcos sí eran malvados, rencorosos e irracionales, pero pertenecían a un linaje de jerarquía mucho menor a otras razas, y por más que un capitán hubiese sido quien intentó darle muerte a Elrond, veía muy incoherente que algo así sucediera. Distinto fue cuando Lindir le habló de Annatar y Thranduil preguntó si Elrond se había presentado ante él como hijo de Eärendil. El heraldo asintió confundido, pero era sabio y pronto ambos elfos pensaron lo mismo, aunque no lo dijeron... No sabían quién era Annatar, pero precisamente su extrañeza y las sospechas de Elrond sobre que fuera un enviado de la oscuridad y no de los Valar, podían haberle puesto precio a la cabeza del gemelo de Elros.

—Alteza, —llamó Celebrían a Thranduil. Ingresó en la sala con ropas ajustadas y el cabello recogido en media trenza cocida. En su mano llevaba una espada y su expresión estaba alejada de la mirada aniñada que los elfos de Lindon le conocieron en su primera visita a Eregion—, me dijeron que podía encontrarlo aquí. Estuve esperando para retomar mis cla... —Conforme se fue acercando a él, divisó que debajo de la venda que el elfo recostado en la cama tenía en su cabeza, asomaba el rostro gentil que la hija de Celeborn tanto había soñado aquellos días. Aunque su encuentro con Elrond no fue precisamente como hubiera querido—. ¡Milord! —gritó con pavor y corrió hacia él dejando caer la espada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó la mano del heraldo entre las suyas—. Oh, milord Elrond, ¡¿Qué le han hecho?! —preguntó con angustia.

—Lady Celebrían. —saludó el hijo de Eärendil con una sonrisa leve—. No se preocupe por mí, estaré bien.

—Veré que traigan todo lo que necesite, milord, usted es quien no debe preocuparse. —anunció la doncella—. Alteza, —nombró dirigiéndose a Thranduil—, me temo que retomaré mis clases en otro momento. Mi deber ahora está junto a este gentil caballero.

Thranduil intercambió miradas con Elrond. El heraldo gimió de dolor obteniendo la atención de la elfa.

—Milady, ya ve cómo estoy. Será mejor que usted no interrumpa su instrucción si quiere poder defenderse de posibles ataques y salvar su vida también. —aconsejó—. Se ve diferente, más fuerte y sabia. Eso me agrada. —acotó y Celebrían se irguió orgullosa y sonrojada—. Pero las bestias afuera de nuestros hogares se han vuelto también poderosas y feroces... He tenido a los mejores maestros en armas que hubiera podido pedir, soy profesor ahora y aun así apenas si salgo con vida de esta emboscada; el estar hablando ahora con usted se lo debo a Lindir. Sin él, mi alma rondaría los pasillos de las Estancias de Mandos ahora. —reconoció mientras Lindir se secaba una lágrima emotiva con la manga de su túnica—. No abandone sus clases, milady.

—Oh, no las abandonaré. —aseguró la doncella—. Es solo que ahora siento que mi lugar está junto a usted. Deseo permanecer a su lado, cuidándolo. —confesó.

Lindir rodó los ojos y se levantó molesto. Thranduil se llevó la mano a los labios simulando un gesto de preocupación, cuando en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era tapar su sonrisa emergente.

—Iré a redactar la misiva para el Bosque Verde. —informó el aprendiz a viva voz—. Elrond, avísame si quieres que adjunte una carta para Morwenna también. Seguramente estará encantada de recibir noticias de un elfo tan importante para ella. Y estoy seguro que también te mueres de ganas por saber de la princesa. —recalcó con una sonrisa triunfante. Celebrían apartó la vista de él con hastío, pero no soltó la mano del heraldo, quien al fin y al cabo, era el único elfo que le importaba.

—La misiva, un asunto por demás importante. —recordó Thranduil con el episodio de Annatar en Lindon aun en su mente. Elrond asintió serio y el Sindar se retiró. Ambos suponían que el heraldo podía manejar la situación con Celebrían sin problemas, pero que lo imperioso era que el mensaje del señor de los dones llegara a los dominios de Oropher antes que él.

—Me alegra estar aquí con usted a pesar de todo. Sé que probablemente no pueda moverse, pero... Me siento más segura solo con saber que está aquí. —comentó la elfa con una mirada tierna—. Un desconocido llegó muy temprano a nuestras puertas y solicitó hablar con mis padres. —contó—. Han estado en audiencia desde entonces y eso me aterra, milord. —confesó.

—¿Lo ha visto? —preguntó Elrond con genuina preocupación. Un cosquilleo perturbador le recorrió el pecho y dio cuenta que la misiva tal vez había llegado muy tarde, o peor, había sido redactada en vano.

Celebrían negó y Elrond percibió la pena en su silencio. La doncella acarició sus nudillos y apartó su rostro, dejando que su cabello se deslizara hasta él. Por un segundo, en la caída dorada de aquella cabellera y en la caricia inocente sobre su mano, Elrond confundió a Celebrían con Morwenna. Vio a su amada en esa doncella solitaria y con su otra mano, aunque dolorido, tomó la punta de uno de sus mechones para jugar con él. Celebrían devolvió el rostro hacia Elrond, mientras este yacía perdido en el brillo dorado de su cabello y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, por primera vez la elfa vio algo más que indiferencia. El heraldo sonrió y bajó la vista liberando el cabello de Celebrían.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó rápido y volvió a la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

—No. —respondió ella, conteniendo tras su expresión despreocupada la alegría que le había provocado ese breve momento de confusión del hijo de Eärendil—. Está bien. Puede hacerlo si quiere, no me molesta. Al menos... No que usted lo haga.

Celebrían regresó a su expresión temerosa y Elrond la observó extrañado.

—¿Por qué la aterra la visita del desconocido, milady? —indagó. Supuso que eso era lo que la perturbaba y supuso bien.

—Temo que venga a pedir mi mano en matrimonio y mis padres lo acepten. —declaró.

—No tiene nada que temer, entonces. —aclaró Elrond. Celebrían lo observó curiosa—. Si es quien creo que es, ha venido por otro motivo más... Ambicioso.

—¿No cree que unirse a mí sea lo suficientemente ambicioso, milord? —Celebrían sonrió orgullosa de su contestación. Luego de aquel comentario, Elrond supo que se sentía más aliviada y le agradó el poder llevarle tranquilidad.

—Me temo que el fin que ese elfo persigue nada tiene que ver con el amor. Y no, no creo que casarse sea una cuestión ambiciosa. El amor nada sabe de cantidades, milady, por eso no se puede ambicionar.

Celebrían rió coqueta.

—Espero poder creer en lo que dice, milord. Mi madre no es como el rey Oropher, quien ya comienza a pensar en casar a su hija con cualquier elfo que le ofrezca estabilidad para su reino. —Elrond rió por lo bajo. Morwenna lo había anticipado, ese sería el chisme entre los elfos de Arda y llegaría a sus oídos tarde o temprano—. Pero mi padre... ¿Por qué todos los padres son así? —inquirió. Elrond no llegó a contestar cuando Celebrían se acercó a su rostro observándolo seria. El heraldo creyó que iba a besarlo y no pudo más que abrir demasiado los ojos con terror—. Prométalo.

—Eh... ¿Lo... q... Prome... Prometer qué? —titubeó nervioso.

—Prometa que cuando sea padre de una elfa no será esa clase de padre insensible. —dijo segura. Elrond suspiró. Había visto una niña en su visión, pero sabía que aquello no se cumpliría, no si quería mantener a Morwenna a salvo.

—Pues insensible o no, mis hijos, todos, estarán a salvo de mí porque no tendré ninguno con tal de salvarlos de la desgracia que me rodea. —aseguró cabizbajo—. No seré padre, milady.

—No diga eso, por supuesto que lo serem... Será. —Se corrigió sonrojada. Elrond la miró de reojo. ¿Acaso Celebrían había dicho seremos?—. Por favor, prométalo.

—Aun dudo que suceda, pero tiene mi palabra. Si tengo una hija no intentaré casarla, o mejor dicho, venderla. No soy esa clase de criatura, Lady Celebrían. —afirmó mirándola a los ojos.

—Lo sé. —sonrió ella y regresó a su posición anterior. Elrond respiró aliviado—. Por eso siento lo que siento por usted. —reconoció y el heraldo calló. Ambos sabían lo que él sentía por Morwenna, no había razón de continuar removiendo la herida—. Querrá descansar, milord.

—En realidad... Tengo que escribir una carta. —mencionó despacio. Celebrían sabía que le escribiría a la princesa del bosque y él, aunque completamente inocente de las circunstancias, sentía culpa por ventilar sus sentimientos delante de una elfa que lo amaba y a la que no podía corresponder.

—Haré que le traigan papel y tinta. —aclaró ella y Elrond le agradeció. Cuando salió de la sala, Celebrían sintió la presión en el pecho y supo que estaba a segundos de desbordar en llanto. Amaba a alguien que no la amaba de vuelta y en su naturaleza de elfa, sabía que solo amaría una vez en la vida; estaba condenada.

Los días pasaron apresurados. Una nota se le envió a Gil-Galad para ponerlo en aviso de la emboscada de los orcos y la razón por la que nuevamente su heraldo tardaría más de la cuenta en regresar. Elrond ya había abandonado la sala de curación y no podía esperar para retornar a su hogar, o para ir a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Eregion, de preferencia el Bosque Verde, pues Celeborn y Galadriel habían recibido a Annatar con confianza a pesar de la advertencia de Lindon y el elfo ya andaba a sus anchas dictando clases sobre forja de joyas mágicas y paseando por la ciudad como si fuera su regente.

Por consejo del hijo de Eärendil, Lady Celebrían se mantenía lejos de la presencia de Annatar y evitaba coincidir en eventos especiales como banquetes que sus padres otorgaban en su honor bajo la excusa de que estaba cansada por el entrenamiento con Thranduil o que debía continuar con sus estudios, pero pronto las excusas le quedarían cortas, puesto que el hijo de Oropher estaba a punto de abandonar Eregion. Thranduil no solo extrañaba a su esposa y su hogar, sino que además había tomado real dimensión del peligro que aguardaba a las afueras de las grandes ciudades o reinos luego de ver el estado en que Elrond había llegado a los dominios de Celeborn, y teniendo muy presente la visión respecto de su hermana, no podía aguardar para regresar y asegurarse que nada malo le ocurriera.

En el bosque, la noche caía pacífica y despejada. Por primera vez en semanas las estrellas se hacían visibles y eso alegró a los elfos, sobretodo a los silvanos. Además, su príncipe no les había dado un heredero aun, pero había conseguido un trato exitoso con Eregion, y a cambio de enseñar a su hija a defenderse, Celeborn había aceptado enviar comida de sus reservas para el pueblo del bosque, por lo que, si bien aun estaban en emergencia y racionando las porciones, al menos realizaban la cantidad de comidas necesarias. A su vez, la tropa que Oropher había enviado al sur había regresado con gran cantidad de granos y entre ellos traían café, toda una novedad para los elfos, acostumbrados a las virtudes del té. Esta nueva bebida les aportaba mayor energía, por lo que habían comenzado a estudiarla y los sanadores ya presentaban los primeros informes para un consumo adecuado y saludable. En ese contexto, Oropher, Morwenna y Liswen cenaban en el comedor principal cuando Varnion se acercó con una nota para el rey.

—Lo siento majestad, pero tengo órdenes de entregarla con urgencia. —El muchacho extendió el sobre hacia Oropher y este vio que la rúbrica del sello pertenecía a Eregion.

—¿Noticias de Thranduil? —Extraño, pensó, pues el príncipe cargaba su propio sello.

—No, mi señor. El mensajero dijo que es una misiva urgente de Elrond, hijo de Eärendil.

Morwenna dejó de comer ni bien oyó el nombre de su amado. ¿Una carta de Elrond con el sello de Eregion? ¿Elrond había vuelto a salir de Lindon? Oropher no perdió tiempo y abrió el sobre con preocupación. Al leer la nota, ambas elfas aguardaron expectantes y analizaron cada gesto del monarca. Conforme las líneas avanzaban, el rostro de Oropher se tornaba más y más serio. Al finalizar, el rey dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se levantó de un respingo.

—¡Varnion! —llamó autoritario. El muchacho acudió a él—. Ordena cerrar todas las puertas del reino. Nadie saldrá o ingresará sin mi permiso. Incluso mi hijo cuando regrese deberá reportarse ante mí. —comandó—. Y en cuanto a ustedes... —agregó girando hacia las princesas—. No irán más lejos del jardín privado hasta que lo ordene.

—Padre, ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó inquieta Morwenna. En varios siglos no lo había visto tan preocupado.

—Hay un intruso que dice ser enviado por los Valar. Gil-Galad desconfió de él y lo desterró, pero esperan su llegada a Eregion para estos días... O al menos la esperaban para cuando la carta fue enviada. Tal vez ya esté cruzando nuestros bordes si en Eregion tampoco lo aceptaron. —informó serio.

—¿Todo este encierro por solo una criatura? —indagó Liswen.

—El hijo de Eärendil también recomienda precaución. —acotó dirigiéndose a su nuera—. De camino a Eregion vieron grupos de orcos desplazándose libremente a campo abierto. No saben a dónde se dirigían, pero si esas bestias se aventuran a la luz de día, nada bueno están tramando. —evidenció. Lindir, por expreso pedido de Elrond, no había mencionado el ataque. Si bien para Oropher era importante saberlo, el heraldo no quería que la misiva cayera en las manos equivocadas y Morwenna leyera que él había resultado herido.

—Adar, **_(Padre)_** ¿Puedo retirarme? De repente ya no tengo hambre. —expresó la princesa. En realidad quería correr a su habitación a buscar la carta que seguramente Elena había dejado en su escritorio. Si Elrond estaba en Eregion y se había tomado la molestia de escribirle al rey, entonces también le había escrito a ella. Oropher asintió y la doncella salió del comedor haciendo una corta reverencia.

Oropher volvió a sentarse y percibió la incomodidad de su nuera, firme y silenciosa en su lugar.

—Mi hijo no está aquí, no te preguntaré lo que es obvio. —El monarca habló lo más amable que pudo. Oropher no era un elfo de sentimientos a flor de piel como sus hijos, y le costaba expresarse dando la imagen de padre comprensivo que le hubiera gustado ofrecerle a Liswen.

—Por más que estuviera aquí, también preguntaría una obviedad. —respondió ella sin hacer contacto visual.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no lo creo así. Lo que si creo es que si este asunto continúa dilatándose, tendré que ofrecerle un buen trato a Gil-Galad a cambio de su heraldo, puesto que Morwenna no se unirá en matrimonio a otro elfo que no sea él. Tendré que postrarme a los pies de ese Noldor y asegurarle que lo reconozco como regente de todos los elfos, incluso por encima de mi reinado. Perderé mi dignidad y volveré al principio, quizás incluso tenga que hacer las pases con Celeborn... Pero habré salvado esta monarquía. —opinó con desgano.

—¡Entonces hágalo! —espetó Liswen para sorpresa de Oropher—. Porque si espera que su hijo le de un nieto pronto, será mejor que se postre a los pies de Gil-Galad o busque otra elfa, porque yo no sirvo, ¿Lo entiende? ¡No sirvo! —estalló levantándose de golpe. La silla chirrió detrás de ella y el sonido retumbó en el gran salón vacío, haciendo eco junto a su grito. Oropher intentó llevarle calma, pero Liswen no estaba en condiciones de recibir nada que él quisiera darle—. ¡Porque usted y este maldito reino lo único que necesitan es un hijo de Thranduil! —acusó—. ¡Pues bien, yo no soy necesaria para eso! —agregó con furia—. ¡Ponga a su hijo a copular con otra elfa y obtenga el bebé que tanto necesita! ¡Y más vale que sea varón! ¿Cierto? —añadió irónica—. ¡O el siguiente paso será casar a Morwenna a la fuerza y usarla como horno de forja de elfos! Pero... Oh, ¡¿Podrá doblegar al hijo de Eärendil?! ¡Ja! No lo creo... ¡Elrond de Lindon es un elfo íntegro y decente! ¡No como usted y su círculo de insensibles! ¡Machistas! ¡Malditos elfos!

Liswen se retiró del lugar enfurecida, lanzando insultos al aire dedicados al rey y toda su corte. Oropher, atónito y boquiabierto, la dejó ir sin decir una palabra. Podría haber enfurecido junto con ella y ordenado encerrarla una noche en sus recientemente construidos calabozos, pero sabía que sería en vano, ese era el carácter de Liswen y seguiría siéndolo aun después de su confinamiento. Además, sabía que ese estallido era exclusivamente su culpa y la de sus súbditos... Habían echado tanta presión sobre Thranduil y su esposa, que su reacción ya se había hecho esperar. Liswen era un recipiente profundo, pero demasiada agua había soportado antes de rebalsar como una catarata. De todas formas, Oropher rogó que su hijo regresara pronto. Él era el único capaz de llevar un poco de tranquilidad a su esposa.


	26. Cabezas rodantes

Elrond tomó las riendas de su caballo y se adelantó un poco. Aun llevaba su brazo vendado por orden de los sanadores de Eregion, quienes solo le permitían ejercitarlo un par de minutos al día; la herida no era seria pero había estado a otro golpe de quebrarse y los sanadores aconsejaban precaución.

—Recuérdame algo... —pidió poniendo a su caballo a la par del de Haemir. Este apenas giró su cuello hacia el heraldo, pero le prestó suma atención—. Thranduil... Bueno, está aquí porque... es Thranduil. —mencionó como una obviedad—. Narbeth también, porque vive allí ahora. —acotó—. Lindir... porque va a donde yo vaya y Lady Celebrían por pedido de sus padres... Pero tú... ¿Por qué vienes? —indagó. Haemir abrió la boca para contestar pero Elrond alzó una ceja estudiando su reacción y le advirtió—: Y no me digas que escoltas a la hija de Lord Celeborn. —aconsejó. Haemir cerró la boca y bufó con desgano antes de revelar la verdadera razón de su presencia en el viaje.

—La doncella de la derecha es mi... Amiga. —informó en un tono que nadie, especialmente Elrond, pudiera haber creído. Se refería a una de las dos elfas que acompañaban a Celebrían, cabalgando delante de ellos. Elrond cambió su expresión inquisidora por una sonrisa burlona—. Ni se te ocurra hacer comentarios de esos, ya sabes... Esos que solemos hacer. —puntualizó sacudiendo los hombros con molestia—. Ella es tímida, la asustarás y todo mi trabajo de años se irá al cuerno. —Le advirtió muy serio.

Elrond negó con gracia y buscó algo más con lo que distraerse, pues aun tenían un tramo extenso por el bosque hasta la entrada de la fortaleza de Oropher. Admirando el paisaje a su alrededor, le llamó la atención que el camino se encontrara despoblado; recordaba un reino mucho más vivo y alegre, sin embargo el bosque que les estaba dando la bienvenida ahora se sentía frío en comparación a su última visita.  
Si bien tenía presente que el pueblo de Oropher había pasado una sequía y una consecuente inundación que había destruido parte de su vegetación junto con la alegría de su gente, comenzó a creer que el mal que se gestaba sobre el cielo de Lindon estaba llegado finalmente a los límites de las tierras de los Sindar. Temió por Morwenna y por lo que encontraría al ingresar en la fortaleza, porque al llegar al primer paso custodiado, los guardias, en pleno conocimiento de su príncipe, igual apuntaron con lanzas a la comitiva y no los dejaron pasar hasta que Thranduil aclaró quiénes venían con él y porqué.

En cuanto el príncipe mencionó que habían abandonado Eregion por precaución ante la desconfianza que les suscitaba Annatar, los guardias los dejaron pasar y frente a ellos, la roca gris e imponente de la fortaleza apareció en un claro delante de un puente custodiado por dos figuras talladas en piedra que recordaban a los altivos guerreros de Doriath. Tal vez la memoria de aquella ciudad estuviera mansillada, pero su gloria continuaba viva en los rostros y la pose erguida de aquellas estatuas.

Los recién llegados fueron anunciados con celeridad y al ingresar en las instalaciones del reino, una gran cantidad de silvanos los cruzaron en la ruta hacia el salón del trono. Toda la soledad de afuera parecía concentrada en el interior de aquella fortaleza y eso les hizo desconfiar de la supuesta seguridad de la que el reino solía jactarse. Todo indicaba que Oropher había oído el consejo de Elrond de cerrar las puertas, pero se había tomado demasiado a pecho la amenaza, encerrando a todos los elfos entre las rocosas paredes como un refugio... O una próxima tumba.

La última pincelada del cuadro alarmante la dio el monarca, quien recibió a la comitiva a los pies de la escalinata del trono y no sentado en el mismo, sosteniendo su espada embadurnada con una sustancia espesa de color negro, mientras dos guardias se encargaban de transportar el cuerpo muerto de un orco. Su cabeza, desprendida de la hedionda bestia gris, aun rodaba por las escalinatas de acceso al salón.

Celebrían dio dos pasos hacia atrás dominada por el pavor que la cabeza rodante de la criatura grotesca le causó y paralizada clavó la vista en el cielo hasta que Elrond, enterado de su reacción, pateó rápidamente la cabeza lejos de ella como si de un balón se tratase. La misma rodó a los pies de otro de los guardias, que se encargó de llevarla junto al cuerpo y el orco, en partes, desapareció del rango de visión de la comitiva.

—Gracias. —atinó a decir la doncella, echando una temerosa mirada de reojo sobre Elrond. Este asintió con confianza.

—Se lo llevaron, ya puede mirar. —Le informó para tranquilizarla.

Celebrían suspiró pero el aire de ella emanó entrecortado. Intentó tranquilizarse poniendo su interés en cosas más alegres, como la decoración de guirnaldas de flores frescas que pendían a los costados del trono de Oropher en celebración por la primavera. No había nada que le importara más en ese momento que olvidar lo que había visto anteriormente, para no tener pesadillas en la noche.

Oropher entregó su espada a Varnion y se llevó la mano al pecho dándole la bienvenida a su hijo. Acercándose a Thranduil, lo abrazó y musitó a su oído:

—Como si Celeborn no supiera que tenemos suficientes problemas, nos envía más bocas que alimentar.

El príncipe se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba casi tan serio como su padre y confundido por la escena que había presenciado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —indagó en susurros.

—Un interrogatorio. Aislado, no llegaron siquiera a tocar nuestro bosque. —Le aclaró su padre con celeridad desinteresada.

—¿Liswen? ¿Morwenna? —preguntó.

—Bien; sobre Liswen hablaremos más tarde. —anticipó el rey, causando preocupación en su hijo—. Ahora... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma de Celeborn? Thranduil, no estamos en condiciones de recibir a nadie más. —Se quejó.

—Con lo que sea que estemos lidiando, este reino es Valinor en comparación a lo que es Eregion hoy. —Luego del comentario, deslizó un sobre hacia Oropher. No podía quitarse a su esposa de la cabeza, pero debía resolver el asunto de sus invitados primero—. Lord Celeborn se compromete a seguir enviando provisiones a cambio de que le otorgues refugio a su hija hasta que él y Lady Galadriel puedan abandonar Eregion y llevarla con ellos. Algo ocurrió... Lord Celeborn y su esposa están perdiendo poder. —anunció. El monarca del bosque, concentrado en la nota que su hijo le había entregado, levantó la vista de golpe. No supo si sentir felicidad maliciosa o pena. Observó de reojo a la hija de Celeborn y regresó su expresión intranquila a Thranduil. Iría por la pena, Celeborn le caía fatal, pero que tuviera problemas hacía que arrastrara una cadena de sufrimiento con su familia y su pueblo, ambos inocentes de sus errores.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo allá? ¿El hijo de Eärendil? —advirtió cuando Elrond se abrió paso entre los presentes—. ¿Vendado? —indagó con preocupación. Su inquietud no se debía del todo al bienestar del heraldo, pero Oropher reconocía en Elrond a un elfo sumamente avezado en la lucha y verlo allí con signos de haber sufrido un ataque era perturbador.

—Te lo explicaré en cuanto pueda. Ahora por favor... Cumple con el protocolo. —solicitó el príncipe girando con una sonrisa fingida para quedar a la par de su padre. Oropher juntó sus manos y ladeó su cabeza.

—Sea usted bienvenida, Lady Celebrían. Sé que esta fortaleza da la impresión de estar bajo asedio, pero le aseguro que su estadía aquí será completamente segura. Solo estamos siguiendo las sugerencias de su servidor, Elrond de Lindon. —anunció ladeando su cabeza al heraldo como un saludo. El hijo de Eärendil se inclinó en señal de respeto—. Lo que acaba de presenciar es una medida precautoria. Una tropa de orcos se atrevió a pasar cerca de los bordes de nuestro reino y nuestros guardias salieron a darles caza. Tomaron uno como rehén para interrogarlo... Queremos estar preparados ante cualquier amenaza, pero le aseguro que no hay nada en este territorio que pueda perturbarla. Los orcos no se aventuran a cruzar nuestros límites, saben que aquí solo encontrarán su muerte. —informó. Celebrían reverenció al rey y agradeció la buena recepción—. Enviaré un mensajero a Eregion aceptando el pedido de su padre, puede quedarse aquí cuanto desee, milady. Ahora... He de advertirle; me gustaría poder recibirla con un gran banquete en su honor, pero me temo que la situación en este reino no es propicia. No quitaré comida de la boca de mi pueblo para dar fiestas. De todas formas, está usted invitada a la humilde cena que compartimos con nuestros súbditos. —explicó. Celebrían sonrió comprensiva y asintió—. Han de estar exhaustos por el viaje, sobretodo si el abandono de aquellas tierras fue por una razón no grata. Mi hijo les mostrará el camino hacia sus aposentos para que puedan descansar y nuestras doncellas se encargarán de asistirlos. Reitero, sean ustedes bienvenidos. —finalizó. Thranduil estiró el brazo y les indicó seguirlo.

Los elfos comenzaron a caminar detrás suyo, pero pronto Oropher volvió a hablar.

—Hijo de Eärendil. —Llamó en voz alta, logrando que Elrond regresara sobre sus pasos—. Usted no. —ordenó acercándose a él. El rey observó detenidamente cada rastro de herida sobre la piel del heraldo, mientras este permanecía de pie silencioso—. ¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó finalmente.

Elrond decidió contar la verdad y aclaró que su atacante conocía su identidad, por lo que lo llamó un ataque preparado. Destacó la valentía de Lindir y la intervención de Thranduil para finalmente dar muerte a su adversario. Oropher, escuchándolo, se llevó una mano a la boca y la masajeó mientras se desplazaba por el salón.

—Tenía la impresión de que se habían vuelto más fuertes, pero ahora su estado lo demuestra. Un elfo tan preparado como usted debería haber podido contra ellos sin recibir ni un rasguño. —declaró—. Alarmante en verdad; lo que vieron aquí... —enseñó recordando el lugar donde el cuerpo del orco yacía antes de que los guardias se lo llevaran—. Esto fue un intento por adelantarme a lo que está ocurriendo. Pero esa inmundicia se negó a cooperar, insultó a nuestra raza y abandonó esta vida sin declarar nada significativo. Esperaba que usted pudiera iluminarme al respecto, pero...

—Las tierras cercanas a Eregion están viendo movimiento de grandes grupos cada vez más seguido. —expuso Elrond—. Hace días, Lord Celeborn solicitó a su alteza real refugiar a Lady Celebrían luego de que una tropa grande se atreviera a asaltar los hogares aledaños a la ciudad. Estas alimañas merodean y atacan descaradamente y los señores de Eregion temen por el bienestar de su hija. El nulo reporte de disturbios en este reino fue lo que les hizo tomar la decisión. —anunció confirmando el contenido de la carta de Celeborn, incluso sin haberla leído—. Le ruego acepte a Lady Celebrían en su reino por el tiempo que sea necesario. Desconozco lo que reza la misiva de Lord Celeborn, pero lo que pude ver con mis propios ojos fue un desacato a la autoridad por parte de Celebrimbor; sabrá usted, la descendencia de Fëanor ha vuelto al centro de atención. —opinó con cautela. Oropher bufó molesto, recordando las viejas disputas—. Está oyendo el consejo de Annatar, majestad. —acusó. Oropher abrió más los ojos con disgustada sorpresa y Elrond asintió preocupado—. Sí, eso ha puesto en peligro a Lord Celeborn y su familia. —atestiguó y fue lo único que pudo decir al respecto, pues los elfos de Eregion que apoyaban a Celebrimbor se habían vuelto herméticos respecto de sus noticias cuando Elrond había intentado oír más al respecto. Oropher gimió pensativo...

—Por supuesto que la recibiré y la cuidaré como si ella también fuera mi hija. —aseguró—. Quizás Lord Celeborn no sea de mis preferidos, pero no olvido que es por él que en estas tierras no estamos muertos de hambre. —emitió con un gemido lastimoso—. Dígame, Elrond, ¿Ha venido usted a informarme sobre esto? Podría haberlo puesto en una carta, ¿O acaso los caminos se han vuelto tan peligrosos que manejar ese tipo de información sería echarse una soga al cuello? —indagó con curiosidad. Elrond abrió la boca pensativo, pero ni una palabra brotó de sus labios. El monarca asintió acomodando las mangas de su túnica plateada, dándole tiempo de buscar una excusa convincente, pero al no recibir nada del heraldo, se encogió levemente de hombros y comenzó a subir las escaleras de su trono—. ¿Usted está aquí porque...? —investigó girando hacia él luego de subir unos peldaños.

—Escolto a Lady Celebrían. —anunció Elrond muy seguro. Oropher prosiguió subiendo con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

—Dos doncellas, tres de los mejores guardias de este reino, uno de Eregion, otro de Lindon, ambos instruidos por usted y mi propio hijo, el mejor esgrimista que he conocido. Parecen suficientes escoltas para la hija de un noble. —enumeró con astucia.

—Lady Galadriel me encomendó esta tarea especialmente. —insistió Elrond, luego de un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

—¿Sabe? Recientemente envié a construir unos finos calabozos que aun esperan por un voluntario que pruebe sus instalaciones. —comentó el monarca sentándose en su trono. Elrond frunció el ceño con confusión—. Vuelva a mentirme y tendrá el honor de inaugurarlos. —amenazó severo.

—No sería la primera vez que estrenara uno. —balbuceó el heraldo y suspiró antes de atreverse a levantar la vista hacia el rey.

—Elrond no tengo más edad que usted y una corona en la cabeza porque sea ingenuo. —evidenció Oropher—. Todo lo que ocurre en este reino pasa por mí antes de aprobarse, así que cada una de sus cartas pasa por delante de mis narices antes de entregarse y los sobres siempre van dirigidos a mi hija. Y no crea que soy grosero, por supuesto que no leo sus cartas, como tampoco las que salen de aquí a su nombre con la rúbrica de la princesa, pero la frecuencia de su correspondencia me dice que sus misivas no solo son de informes de Lindon y salutaciones. Tampoco la actitud de mi hija al recibir uno de esos sobres dice que sean asuntos políticos y su renuencia a tratar cuestiones de matrimonio, junto al episodio que presencié en mi último día en Lindon, indican que Morwenna y usted no comparten una simple amistad. Mi hija hizo su elección y no hay nada que pueda hacerla cambiar de parecer, aunque implique un problema en mi reinado... Pero usted; lo quiero oír de su boca si es tan valiente. Le daré otra oportunidad, ¿Usted está aquí por...?

—Su alteza real. —confesó el heraldo con seriedad y prosiguió, ya no había razón para ocultar nada—: Sin importar la impresión que le haya dado en Lindon, estoy enamorado de su hija, majestad. Hice lo que hice para protegerla, pero no puedo renunciar a lo que siento por ella e intento visitarla cada vez que salgo de Lindon, porque sé que ella siente lo mismo por mí. —aseguró. Oropher se inclinó sobre la izquierda del trono y gimió reflexivo.

—¿Sabe Gil-Galad que está aquí entonces? —preguntó como si todo lo anterior no hubiera tenido importancia. Elrond negó automático.—. ¿Debería reportarlo?

—Usted puede hacer lo que le plazca, es el rey del Gran Bosque Verde, majestad. —evidenció con un dejo de temor por la actitud dubitativa de Oropher—. Yo solo soy un joven que acaba de confesar que ha venido al bosque por la princesa, una doncella de gran importancia a la que se me ha aclarado dos veces que no tengo permitido cortejar. —Puso en énfasis.

Oropher sonrió desdeñoso y se permitió establecer otro pequeño silencio incómodo entre ambos mientras decidía si diría o no lo que tramaba con sus preguntas.

—Permítame un momento de flaqueza, hijo de Eärendil. —resolvió finalmente—. Elrond, este reino se agrieta cada día que pasa sin que un heredero venga a fortificar sus muros. Mi corona rodará junto con mi cabeza si no hago algo pronto. —expuso y luego explicó las razones de su frase. Incluso se permitió hablar de los evidentes problemas de Liswen para concebir—. Y Morwenna... —añadió mencionándola como la salvación a la problemática del reino—. Mi hija se rehúsa a contraer matrimonio con cualquier elfo que se insinúe. Supongo que usted tiene algo que ver con eso...

—Majestad. —expresó Elrond como una confirmación segura—. Usted lo sabe, lo ha sabido desde nuestra conversación durante el episodio de las apatitas con su súbdito Elaran. Adoro a su hija, —Se atrevió a repetir como aquella vez en Lindon—, pero no comparto su visión. No estoy de acuerdo en que procrear sirva para que años más tarde tenga mercancía de carne y espíritu para vender a su descendencia como pilares de monarquías. Morwenna no es como una pieza de plata reluciente, y aunque para mí sea una joya brillante y estimada, es una criatura no un objeto, por lo que le aconsejaré que no insista, ni conmigo, ni con nadie. —resolvió con seriedad. Oropher asintió avergonzado; no era bueno para expresar sus sentimientos por lo que no pudo explicar que en realidad se sentía gustoso de saber que Elrond pretendía a su hija, no por ver la necesidad de procrear para su reino como algo cumplido, sino porque había visto en él un gran espíritu honesto y amable—. Por otro lado, y ahora hablando de mis deseos de unirme a la princesa, —prosiguió, pues se sentía en confianza ante el silencio atento de Oropher—, conozco bien mis limitaciones, majestad. Lo único que porto es un nombre de parentesco heroico y no guardo hazañas para mí. Y por si fuera poco... Carezco de fortuna y no es de oro y plata lo que me falta, si comprende. —enunció. Oropher negó intrigado—. Si quisiera asegurar el bienestar de Morwenna, fallaría catastróficamente. —confesó.

Elrond decidió hablar de su visión y confiarle a Oropher todo lo que alguna vez le había confiado únicamente a sus amigos, junto a la advertencia que le había hecho a Thranduil. Allí, Oropher finalmente comprendió la falta de sueño repentina de su hijo, y porqué siempre se mostraba excesivamente protector con su hermana. También le dio un nuevo sentido al episodio de Lindon, cuando Elrond, guiado por una irracional furia, había rechazado públicamente a Morwenna y le había ordenado partir con el resto de los Sindar.

Al finalizar el relato de la visión, el muchacho suspiró y declaró en tono amargo:

—Es la razón por la que no he luchado por permanecer a su lado... Si su hija se queda conmigo, sufrirá la peor de las desdichas.

Oropher se llevó la mano nuevamente a su boca y con esa acción tapó todos los insultos que en su mente estaba propinando a los Valar. Sus planes estaban coartados y su hija imposibilitada de vivir una sana historia de amor por su designio maldito de castigar a Elrond por cosas que el heraldo jamás había hecho. El monarca observó al heraldo aguardar cabizbajo y se compadeció de él. ¿Por qué el hijo de Eärendil debía sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué además su hija había sido arrastrada a ese destino cruel? Oropher hurgó en su propia historia y vio entre el jovial rostro de Elrond, las marcas de las desdichas que él mismo una vez había cargado. Ambos habían perdido seres amados, pero él parecía ser el mejor posicionado de los dos, pues a pesar de haber visto caer su ciudad y sufrir en consecuencia la muerte de su esposa, aun conservaba a sus hijos... Pero el fruto de Eärendil y Elwing... Él parecía destinado a no poder ver la dicha en su vida.

—¿Qué tan seguro está de que ocurrirá? —Quiso saber con un atisbo de esperanza.

—Todo lo que he visto se ha cumplido, majestad. Lamento no poder aportarle una ilusión a la que aferrarse. —expresó con pena.

—Bien, entonces puede retirarse. —anunció Oropher inmediatamente. Estaba rabioso y angustiado, cualquiera fuera la reacción que tuviera primero, no quería verla estallar frente al heraldo. Elrond asintió y se retiró casi sin esperar a que el rey acabara de decir la frase, pues no quería estar allí para verlo derrumbarse.

Para intentar salir de ese estado incómodo, lo primero que hizo cuando cruzó la puerta de su habitación asignada, fue echar sobre la cama la capa de su padre. Pero el esfuerzo fue en vano, pues contempló con certeza que ni el mejor zurcidor de Arda podría arreglarla sin dejar a la vista la marca del hilo. El desastre estaba hecho, la tela rasgada y la capa perdida para siempre.

Lo que más le molestaba de aquello era el legado que había echado a perder en cuestión de segundos. Seguramente su padre, en lo alto del firmamento estaba riendo al ver a su hijo cabreado por un simple pedazo de tela, cuando en realidad debía valorar que estaba vivo y a salvo, puesto que era eso lo más importante para Eärendil, pero Elrond no podía verlo en su culpa por haber sido él mismo quien había roto su capa. En pleno lamento estaba, cuando sintió los golpes suaves en la puerta.

—Adelante. —mencionó de espaldas a la entrada. La puerta se abrió y el aroma a canela le inundó la nariz. Al girarse, lo hizo con una sonrisa nostálgica que borró poco a poco todo pesar que tuviera minutos antes—. Morwenna. —llamó en un tono bajo y gentil, pero con un dejo de sorpresa. Allí estaba ella, la criatura que tanto amaba y a la que estaba condenado a tener a medias.

—¡Meleth! **_(¡amor!)._** —saludó ella mucho más efusiva, inocente del momento que Oropher y el heraldo habían compartido y se echó a sus brazos. Lo besó tomándolo con cuidado, pues las cicatrices de sus heridas aun eran visibles en su cuerpo—. Acabo de cruzar a mi hermano y me dijo que estabas aquí, pero también me contó lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste en las cartas? Bueno, eso ya no importa. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó acariciando el brazo que Elrond aun tenía vendado.

—Estoy bien. Los sanadores dicen que estaré como nuevo en algunas semanas más, pero en mi opinión, solo bastarán unos días. —estimó girando su brazo vendado a un lado y al otro para mostrarle a la princesa que no sentía dolor y a la vez, tratando de disipar sus preocupaciones—. Todo indica que no soy digno de los salones de Mandos todavía. —dijo sonriendo de lado.

—Cielos, estaba segura que algo malo había ocurrido, pero no sabía qué. No fue mi imaginación, ni la empatía de la que habló Liswen. —comentó Morwenna abrazándolo otra vez.

—¿De qué hablas? —Quiso saber él. Se echó un poco hacia atrás para observar la expresión en el rostro de la elfa, pero Morwenna negó con una tenue sonrisa.

—Nada, nada importante. ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! —exclamó y le estampó otro beso—. Estaba a punto de enviarte una carta a Eregion, pero eso no sería suficiente... Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de verte. No como siempre, esta vez era... Algo más... Fuerte, ¿Sabes? Tanto le pedí a Varda que te guiara hacia mí, que al parecer se apiadó... O se cansó de oír mi voz. —reconoció con una risita.

—Dudo que alguien alguna vez se canse de oírte, Morwenna. Al menos eso no me ocurrirá a mí. —aseguró echándole una mirada tierna. Se quedó allí, admirando su belleza en silencio mientras la princesa ponía su atención en la capa sobre la cama.

—¡Elrond! —susurró boquiabierta—. ¿Es tu...? —Él asintió—. Ay, no... Era de tu padre... —recordó.

—Por tanto una reliquia. —Se lamentó el heraldo observando lo mismo que ella.

—Tal vez... —expresó Morwenna luego de un breve silencio. Elrond prestó atención instantáneamente—. ¿Me dejas intentar algo? No podré dejarla como nueva, pero no podemos permitir que se pierda. Tengo una idea... —anunció haciendo contacto visual con el heraldo. Acto seguido, tomó la capa en sus manos y deslizó sus dedos por sobre la tela rasgada. Elrond sonrió y deslizándose detrás suyo, la abrazó por la espalda mientras se inclinaba a besar su mejilla—. Uy, ¿Eso fue un sí? —preguntó ella girando levemente su cuello hacia él. Elrond asintió.

—Te extrañé. —Le dijo de repente. La princesa sonrió antes de besarlo con ternura.

—También yo. Me hace tan feliz que estés aquí... —Le hizo saber apoyando su cabeza en la de su amado. En su interior, los dos comprendieron que esas visitas a cuenta gotas eran mejor que nada.

Un piso por encima de las habitaciones de los nobles, Thranduil ingresaba en cada salón sin éxito. Finalmente llegó al ala este, que a la hora de marchar hacia Eregion, aun no estaba terminada, así que se sorprendió por dos razones al ingresar en el salón circular del final del pasillo.

La primera fue el decorado del lugar. El techo estaba retratado como el mismísimo firmamento, con cada estrella de importancia para los Eldar representada en un plateado brillante de piedras preciosas incrustadas en la roca, adornando y resplandeciendo por sobre el resto de las estrellas pintadas en blanco. La sala era un área nueva dedicada al estudio de los astros y los mapas del cielo estaban siendo precisados por silvanos expertos, que dibujaban sobre pergaminos.

La segunda razón, y la más importante para él, lo sorprendió de pie delante a una pequeña estructura de metal traída por los númenóreanos. Liswen estaba allí, con esa expresión curiosa e infantil que Thranduil adoraba ver en ella cuando estudiaba algo nuevo. Aunque luego de sonreír aliviado y alegre por encontrar a quien buscaba, su rostro denotó preocupación. Liswen se hallaba notablemente más delgada, presentaba marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos y al apartar la vista del artefacto que estudiaba, su rostro regresaba a una seriedad espectral. Seguramente de aquel asunto su padre tanto quería hablar a su llegada, pensó.

Thranduil se desplazó con aplomo hacia Liswen, intentando llegar hacia ella sin perturbar su actividad, pero ella pronto advirtió su presencia en el salón repleto de silvanos. El hijo de Oropher no era un elfo que pudiera ignorarse, no se perdía rápido entre la muchedumbre puesto que su altura privilegiada sobresalía por sobre las cabezas del resto de los elfos a su alrededor. A su vez, su paso era firme pero su andar agradable y su figura parecía irradiar una luz dorada que obligaba a voltear a admirarlo a todo aquel que cruzara en su camino. Además, su perfume a canela era fácil de percibir, dejando una estela que podía incluso saborearse en el aire. El príncipe de los Sindar era exquisito en sus formas, por tanto siquiera Liswen, acostumbrada a su presencia cercana, podía ignorar todos los signos de Thranduil en la habitación.

—Lis... —nombró con desazón cuando ella caminó a su encuentro y se vio de frente con la figura raquítica de la que alguna vez había reconocido como su esposa. Liswen alzó la vista hacia él y el príncipe dio cuenta que hasta su mirada lucía sin brillo—. ¡Salgan! —ordenó a los silvanos sin dejar de mirarla—. Liswen... —Volvió a llamarla como si eso acaso la devolviera a su estado saludable.

—Bienvenido. Te ves bien. —Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, pero el comentario fue átono. Su expresión sin embargo denotaba enfado—. Te sentó bien alejarte de mí. —masculló dándole la espalda. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, Thranduil la tomó por el brazo y caminó junto a ella.

—¿Qué... Ocurrió? —preguntó obviando todo lo anterior. Cualquier comentario hiriente que Liswen hiciera, Thranduil lo dejaría pasar, comprendiendo que eran producto del estado deplorable en el que su alma se encontraba.

—Nada. Como siempre, que a mí no me ocurre nada. —aseguró entre dientes.

—Lis... No eres ni la sombra de la esposa que dejé aquí. —declaró posicionándose frente a ella—. No eres lo que pusiste en tus cartas, esto es mil veces peor; eran frías y sospeché que algo estaba pasando, pero creí que era el enfado de haberme ido de repente y no habértelo consultado, o haberte llevado conmigo. Hasta creí que era por el tiempo que estaba tardando en regresar, que no era mi culpa, pero me hacía sentir un pésimo esposo.

—¿Era lo único que te hacía sentir así? —indagó ella con un disgusto notable.

—¿Qué más? —retrucó él con duda—. ¿Qué más debió preocuparme? Dime... ¿Qué ocurrió mientras no estuve?

—Dime tú qué hiciste mientras estuviste fuera de Eregion para decir con bonitas palabras en tinta que me extrañabas y que te sentías terrible sin mí a tu lado, pero con tu cuerpo demostrar lo contrario. —acusó—. Te ves radiante, como si el alejarte de mí te hubiera vigorizado. ¡Mírate! Ni un solo grado de color perdido en tus mejillas, ni la fuerza que te caracteriza, te ves hermoso y altivo como el día en que te conocí... ¡Listo para atraer la atención de todos a tu alrededor! ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Lo lograste sin mí? —inquirió cerrando los puños. Thranduil la observó confundido y algo asustado.

—¿Qué...? No lo entiendo, Lis...

—¡Yo no lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué esto no te está consumiendo como a mí?! —exclamó con furia—. ¡¿Hay alguien más?! ¡¿Encontraste a alguien en Eregion capaz de hacer lo que yo no?!

Thranduil retrocedió absorto y observó a Liswen desde una distancia prudente. De pronto, todos los pesares dejados en suspenso en su partida, retornaron y bajaron sobre su cabeza como el golpe de un mazo.

—Crees que fui a Eregion a tener un hijo. —objetó sin dejar lugar a dudas, pues preguntar una obviedad sería inútil.

—¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¡Este reino solo necesita un bebé que sea tuyo! ¡Sin importar con quién lo tengas; tú eres el príncipe! ¡Los he oído a mis espaldas todo este tiempo! ¡La tuya es la única sangre que importa!

Liswen estalló en llanto y sus piernas flaquearon ante el pesar contenido por meses y finalmente liberado ante el único que podía recibir ese reclamo. Se precipitó sobre el cuerpo de Thranduil y su esposo la recibió impidiendo su caída. Mientras la aferraba a él, imposibilitándola de golpearle el pecho, se arrodilló en el suelo junto con ella y besó su cabeza mientras Liswen se enrollaba entre sus brazos y lloraba desconsoladamente.

—No he dormido un solo día, apenas he probado bocado. ¡No dejaba de oírlos! ¡Lo que quería era morir porque había perdido a la única criatura a la que he amado en mi vida! ¡El único ser al que podré entregarle mi amor! —chilló tironeando de la túnica de Thranduil—. Y no paraba de escuchar... —susurró temblando como una hoja—. Que mi vientre es árido, que el príncipe escogió a la única elfa que jamás será capaz de darle un hijo. Que el único valor que poseo está en mi eficiencia como arquera y que jamás seré digna de la corona que me han puesto sobre la sien. Solo... No dejaba de oírlos y... Lo tomé. Dejé que posaran sus calumnias en mí como puñaladas. Y ya... No puedo soportarlo. Intento distraerme, pero mi mente no... No se detiene.

Liswen finalizó su confesión exhausta y apoyó la cabeza sobre el cuello cálido de su esposo. Se dejó caer allí; aun temblaba por los nervios y aunque mirara a su alrededor no veía realmente. Solo podía sentir como un roce lejano los dedos de Thranduil aferrándose a ella y el latido de su corazón la devolvió un poco a la cordura. Volvió a llorar al dar cuenta que podía percibir nuevamente la calidez del cuerpo de su esposo y se avergonzó por la falta de confianza que había depositado hacia él, permitiéndose creer en las habladurías del pueblo.

—No los nombres. —Le advirtió el príncipe luego de un rato de silencio, cuando advirtió que Liswen salía de su letargo proponiéndose alcanzar su barbilla con los dedos. Ya no sostenía una muñeca inerte, sino a su esposa destrozada por palabras ajenas—. No digas ni un solo nombre perteneciente a aquellos a los que escuchaste hablar... —insistió con hastío—. ¡Porque haré que sus cabezas rueden! —amenazó con rabia—. Fui a Eregion a buscar lo único que este reino necesitaba y necesita... ¡Comida que llevarse a esas bocas que deberían permanecer cerradas a sus calumnias! —exclamó a viva voz, para que en lo posible, todos los elfos a su alrededor escucharan.

—Tu padre dijo eso... —Le contó ella mientras trepaba hasta sus hombros para abrazarlo—. Pero no le creí. —declaró posando su cabeza sobre uno de ellos—. No creí en tus cartas, en ti... No creí en nosotros, en la honestidad de nuestra unión. —reconoció entre sollozos—. Ayúdame... Ayúdame, Thranduil, —pidió alejándose de él para hacer contacto visual—, porque no hay nada en lo que pueda confiar y eso nos destruirá. —aseguró. El elfo se aferró nuevamente a ella y suspiró con pesar.

Y si acaso Liswen sintió que era la única elfa incapaz de confiar, se equivocó. Pues en Eregion, Galadriel cerró los postigones de madera en su ahora pequeña habitación para no ver el fuego de la forja dotar de un poder impío a los artefactos que los herreros de la ciudad creaban en favor de Annatar. Confinada en la lejanía de los gloriosos salones, Lady Galadriel aguardaba a su esposo para oír las novedades de la ciudad. Tan aterrada estaba por lo que acontecía por aquellos días, que había perdido todo contacto con el exterior; el hilo transparente, cordón umbilical que la mantenía unida a la naturaleza, se estaba desintegrando y quitándole fuerza y voluntad.

La dama blanca sufría en silencio sin noticias de su pequeña flor, ahora en manos de los señores del bosque, y también penaba por el embate de la maldad que se agitaba en el exterior. Parecía que el todo lo luminoso en la tierra había quedado confinado a aquel rincón diminuto donde reposaba entre sábanas blancas y chillidos lejanos de los orcos.

La vida en Eregion ya no era fácil, ni alegre, siquiera pacífica. Celebrimbor ganaba seguidores todos los días, aumentando su poder y haciéndole perder credibilidad a las palabras de Celeborn y por tanto, a las de Galadriel, quienes ahora eran los pájaros de mal agüero al desconfiar públicamente del poder de Annatar. Pero el desastre estaba hecho, pues habían sido parte de la comitiva desdichada que había permitido el paso del supuesto enviado de los Valar y ahora provocarían el derrumbe de la ciudad.

Porque Galadriel lo sabía, conocía muy bien el designio del destino y al igual que Elrond, había visto el mundo quemarse en sus visiones del futuro, por lo que conectar la aparición de Annatar con el destino funesto que les aguardaba, ya no parecía tan incoherente.

En la forja, Celebrimbor paseó junto con Annatar y supervisó a los ojos del supuesto enviado de los Valar, la creación de los primeros anillos mágicos. Este le indicó utilizar uno para comprobar su efectividad, y al ponérselo, Celebrimbor desapeció ante la vista de los presentes. Annatar sonrió orgulloso, pues los elfos habían bebido su conocimiento infundado como si de vino vigoroso se tratara.

—He de felicitar a sus herreros, Lord Celebrimbor, pues han realizado eficientemente estas joyas de poder. Sus creaciones son bellas, la terminación es exquisita... Y su conocimiento ha sido bien aplicado. —alabó Annatar en un tono gentil pero de peso. Sus palabras tenían un efecto poderoso que llegaba a intimidar a los elfos.

Sin embargo, su creatividad no pararía allí. Annatar alzó una de las joyas y la observó con un brillo ambicioso en la mirada. A través del hueco en el anillo sostenido por sus dedos, vio el sin fin de poderes que podría inculcar en un objeto tan pequeño y tan venerado.

Los herreros recibieron de buen grado el obsequio de Annatar, pues este, como punto cúlmine de su enseñanza, decidió obsequiar todos esos anillos a los herreros, forjadores y a algunos miembros de Eregion que apoyaban la visión de Celebrimbor, pues aquellos anillos mágicos apenas contenían una chispa del poder que pondría en su siguiente proyecto.

—Podremos hacer más. —Propuso Annatar al oído de Celebrimbor—. Serán una muestra de gratitud a esta tierra y poblaremos de saberes el mundo. Tal vez podamos unir a los elfos, los enanos y los hombres bajo un manto de sabiduría compartida que ponga fin a sus diferencias. Después de todo, es lo que los Valar me han enviado a hacer. —expresó pestañeando levemente frente a Celebrimbor. Aquel movimiento lento de sus ojos, le pareció al hijo de Curufin una danza hipnótica. Sin dudas, Annatar tenía un poder de convencimiento potenciado en su figura elevada y su belleza cautivadora, lo que terminaba de convencer a los elfos de hacer su voluntad.

—Oh, gran señor dador de dones, —recitó el descendiente de Fëanor, embelesado con las formas de Annatar, quien enroscó su siniestro plan en su mente como una serpiente—, será un honor cumplir con su designio. —informó. El vigor reptiliano de Mairon entonces se sacudió como una víbora cascabel y mordió directo en la yugular de su víctima... La inocencia de Celebrimbor.

Alejándose, luego de ordenarles descansar tras una ardua jornada ininterrumpida de varios días, Annatar caminó despreocupado por los límites de la ciudad, mientras sus moradores dormían.

—Fëanor, —llamó con voz burlona—, al final no has hecho más que fundar una casa repleta de estúpidos. —susurró con una risa grave y tenebrosa. Al advertir ruido en la hierba, el Maia rodó los ojos y giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha. Cruzándose de brazos, su expresión pasó de sombría a seria—. Con razón Elrond Eärendilion aun respira, puedo oírlos a kilómetros de distancia, y su hedor... Es un gran delator. ¿No han probado con tomar un baño antes de sus misiones? —sugirió con suma molestia.

Un orco de piel rojo oscuro como la sangre de una herida profunda, salió de detrás de un árbol y se postró a los pies de Annatar. Pronto, otros cuatro lo siguieron e hicieron lo mismo. Todos ellos, excepto el primero, eran pequeños defectuosos de piel verdosa.

—Su magnificencia. —saludó el líder de los orcos desde el suelo.

—Dime que traes buenas noticias. Pues el imbécil de tu hermano tenía una tarea muy simple. Eran seis insignificantes elfos en medio del campo desnudo... ¡Contra un ejército de orcos! —refunfuñó iracundo.

—Señor, el elfo ingresó en el reino del Bosque Verde. Una de mis tropas aguardaba para emboscarlos allí, pero esas escorias de silvanos los sorprendieron y dieron muerte a todos. —informó con rabia.

—Y por eso mismo te encomendé esta tarea a ti. —Le recordó con aplomo—. Ve al bosque y acaba con la vida de ese elfo. —ordenó.

—Magnificencia, es imposible cruzar los límites de ese bosque. Los silvanos vigilan en cada rincón, mantienen sus tierras limpias de orcos. —Se excusó el orco. Annatar echó un gruñido severo sobre él.

—No me importa cuántos soldados sacrifiques para ingresar a ese bosque. ¡Entrarás allí y le darás muerte a ese elfo! —exclamó—. Quiero su cabeza en un saco como prueba. No te atrevas a volver sin ella, porque como falles, haré parecer a Melkor el más bueno de los Valar. —amenazó.

El orco mayor se postró a los pies de Annatar y presentó su espada como muestra de lealtad.

—Sí, señor. —aseguró.

—¿Por qué ese elfo es tan importante, magnificencia? —Se atrevió a preguntar uno de los orcos verdosos. Los demás aguardaron temblorosos cuando Annatar deslizó su gracia hacia él y levantó su mentón con fingida ternura.

—Deshacernos de él será como cortarle un brazo a Gil-Galad en pleno duelo a muerte. —explicó con una mirada gélida. Soltó al orco y caminó alrededor del grupo con debida paciencia—. Ese medio elfo impuro, y aparentemente insignificante, es su heraldo, instructor de sus guerreros y comandante al mando de sus ejércitos en su ausencia. Es en parte la razón por la que viajé a Eregion... ¡Fui rechazado por él y lo quiero muerto! —añadió con enfado—. Además, si cae, Lindon perderá un pilar fundamental y será mucho más fácil de corromper. —expresó con una sonrisa malévola.

—Ese elfo es muy duro, mi señor. Sabe cómo defenderse, no será fácil de matar. Ya vio lo que ocurrió a las puertas de Eregion. —aseguró el jefe de los orcos. Annatar se frenó en seco y con solo fruncir su ceño, los hizo estremecer.

—Por supuesto que lo es, es hijo de Eärendil, el asesino de Ancalagon y de Elwing. Ambos inútiles que robaron la gloria de Melkor y que tienen en su poder una de las joyas de su corona. No importa lo que hagan, ¡Quiero su cabeza! —resolvió antes de retirarse.


	27. Canela

—Admítanlo. —Haemir solicitó la atención de los presentes desde la suave hierba donde descansaba los pies—. Extrañaban esto.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Lindir un poco alejado a su izquierda mientras lustraba la hoja de una de sus dagas.

—Esto. Estar los cuatro juntos. —respondió el antiguo aprendiz de Elrond, ahora ordenado escolta de Lady Celebrían en Eregion. Narbeth, Lindir y Elrond abandonaron sus actividades y se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa. Luego asintieron.

Era una curiosa mañana soleada en la que Oropher, luego de varias semanas sin recibir reportes de disturbios en el exterior, había decidido abrir las puertas de la fortaleza para que sus súbditos conectaran con la naturaleza. Mientras algunos silvanos paseaban en pequeños grupos por el bosque, el grupo de Elrond se había acercado a una zona donde los árboles se posicionaban en círculo, dejando un espacio libre bastante amplio para que el medio elfo pudiera practicar con la espada. Sus heridas ya casi estaban sanas, pero el brazo que había tenido vendado era con el que empuñaba su espada, y debía recobrar la firmeza en sus movimientos antes de partir hacia Lindon, en caso de que fuera nuevamente emboscado por los orcos.

—Bueno, lamento comunicarte que nuestra reunión de muchachos acabará pronto. —informó Narbeth, sentado junto a él, partiendo nueces con las manos y colocando su contenido dentro de una bolsa. A su lado, apilaba cuidadosamente las cáscaras rotas.

—¡No me digas que nos abandonarás nuevamente por tu esposa! Traidor, hace años que no estamos los cuatro juntos. —Se quejó Haemir. Elrond rió por lo bajo mientras blandía su espada en el aire, pues había visto a espaldas de sus amigos a lo que Narbeth se refería realmente.

Antes de que el ahora guardia del bosque pudiera contestar, Morwenna pasó junto a ellos y Haemir inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Los otros imitaron la acción. Detrás de ella, Celebrían, Elena, y las doncellas de la hija de Galadriel, se posicionaron a la par de los muchachos con cestas de frutas, pasteles, y jarras en sus manos.

—Oh, ya veo. Disculpa. —musitó Haemir a Narbeth. Se sentía un poco apenado, pero pronto se vio asaltado por otra sensación más placentera. La elfa que le agradaba estaba allí.

Morwenna dio los buenos días y le dio libre albedrío a Elena, por lo que su doncella se sentó junto a Narbeth y comenzó a comer nueces mientras Celebrían imitaba la acción de la princesa, por lo que sus doncellas no dudaron y se sentaron junto a Haermir. Este saludó cordialmente a las elfas, y quitándole la bolsa a Narbeth de las manos, les ofreció nueces que alegó _él mismo había preparado_, mientras el esposo de Elena bufaba y su amada intentaba disimular la risa que aquel enfado le estaba causando.

—Tengan ustedes buenos días, alteza; milady. —saludó Elrond con una reverencia hacia Morwenna y Celebrían—. ¿Qué las trae por aquí? —indagó investigando en las ropas de la princesa. Mientras que la hija de Galadriel vestía un solemne vestido verde agua de seda, la Sindar lucía una ceñida túnica verde musgo que cubría con una pechera de cuero con detalles de pequeñas hojas cosidas como escamas de un dragón.

—Oh, su alteza fue muy amable en invitarme a compartir un desayuno en el bosque junto a sus amigos. —explicó Celebrían jugando con sus nudillos por los nervios. Aunque sabía de sobra que tenía la confianza de Elrond, no podía evitar sentir que todo el cuerpo le vibrara cuando interactuaba con él. El hijo de Eärendil asintió echando una mirada de reojo sobre la princesa.

—Sí, aunque he de confesar que yo desayuné más temprano. —reconoció la hija de Oropher girándose levemente hacia Celebrían—. Pero puede usted tomar asiento y compartir una comida junto a los queridos amigos de milord. —puntualizó esa última palabra volviéndose a Elrond. Este entendió aquella referencia y bajó la vista con media sonrisa. Morwenna estaba celosa y en algún punto eso le agradaba, pero no toleraría que aquello fuera algo recurrente.

—Supuse que no vendría aquí con ese propósito cuando la encontré en el salón con esas ropas tan... Peculiares. —mencionó la doncella de Eregion haciendo hincapié en el atuendo de lucha de Morwenna—. Pero yo no he probado bocado, por lo que aceptaré gustosa esa invitación. —acotó con una sonrisa amable—. Permiso. Milord... —Saludó nuevamente y le dedicó una mirada tierna a Elrond antes de ir a sentarse con los demás. Este la observó durante todo el trayecto solo por diversión, para cabrear a Morwenna. Esta carraspeó mosqueada y Elrond fingió salir de una ensoñación sacudiendo la cabeza y levantando el mentón hacia Morwenna. Pestañeó rápido dos veces mientras se cruzaba de brazos con gesto divertido.

—¿Decía, alteza? —preguntó también simulando inocencia. El trato tan respetuoso aunque lejano en la voz del heraldo, quien una vez más la trataba de usted, acabó de encender la mecha de su enfado.

—Te reto a un duelo. —desafió muy seria para sorpresa del elfo y todos los presentes. Elrond vaciló en monosílabos aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Morwenna prosiguió—: Y no me dejarás ganar. —advirtió, leyendo las intenciones del heraldo en la expresión de su rostro.

Luego de unos segundos en completo silencio, Elrond se aferró al pomo de su espada envainada en su cadera y aclaró su garganta:

—Oh, no. —aprobó con una risa tenue—. Una vez luché contra un Sindar sin armadura... No salió bien. —recordó echando una mirada sobre sus amigos. Estos rieron rememorando sus apuestas en Lindon—. No me fío de los Sindar en sus trajes livianos, mucho menos en su terreno, así que descuide, princesa, no tendré compasión. —agregó con gracia—. Ahora, la pregunta es, —añadió acercándose a ella hasta invadir su espacio personal—, ¿Está segura que quiere retarme? —susurró muy cerca de su rostro. Morwenna le sostuvo la mirada y no se dejó distraer por su táctica seductora.

—Por supuesto. —respondió con confianza y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de su peligrosa cercanía—. Aun estoy aprendiendo, pero medio elfo de medio elfo parece un digno oponente. —comentó filosa.

Detrás de ella, Haemir se cubrió la boca conteniendo un grito. Lindir se deslizó hacia ellos y se sentó junto a Celebrían, olvidando por un momento que esta no le agradaba, pues en el momento nada era más importante que lo que estaba presenciando.

—Ay no. No lo dijo... —susurró. Narbeth, a dos elfas de él, lo oyó.

—Sí, sí lo dijo. —reconoció igual de sorprendido.

Elrond pestañeó lentamente dos veces. Estaba pasmado y levemente ofendido, pero no lo demostró. La expresión en su rostro permaneció amable como solía estar.

—Aunque medio elfo, —habló a viva voz—, te olvidas que fui instruido por Maedhros Fëanorion y entrenado por el mismísimo rey supremo de los Noldor. Además soy maestro de armas... —El hijo de Eärendil sacó a relucir sus logros con orgullo, pero a medida que las palabras fueron saliendo de su boca, pudo percibir como Morwenna asentía irónica.

—Yo no dije eso, dije medio elfo de medio elfo. —aclaró. Elrond se apoyó en el pomo de su espada y la observó con confusión—. Te he visto entrenar estos días en el salón de armas. Tu brazo está mucho mejor, pero aun te molesta empuñar la espada... Es pesada y al girarla la muñeca te tensa los músculos del brazo provocándote dolor. —explicó—. Ademas...

Mientras los presentes observaban la discusión, Thranduil se acercó. Paseaba por el bosque con Liswen del brazo y esta parecía seria y cansada, aunque al ver a Morwenna vestida con sus ropas de entrenamiento en el centro de la escena discutiendo con Elrond, su curiosidad pareció dotarla de una repentina energía positiva.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con voz tenue. Celebrían la escuchó y se puso de pie rápidamente, recibiéndola con una reverencia.

—Su alteza real está retando a milord Elrond a un duelo. —informó en susurros.

Thranduil volteó inmediatamente hacia su esposa y la miró suplicante.

—¿Quieres quedarte? —preguntó rápido. Estaba rogando que ella dijera que sí.

Liswen giró su cabeza hacia Thranduil y asintió.

—Tal vez te haga bien distraerte un poco. —opinó él levantando su mano y besando sus nudillos.

—Venga, —Celebrían extendió su brazo hacia Liswen—, puede sentarse junto a mí si lo desea. —La princesa volvió a asentir con una sonrisa tímida y la hija de Galadriel la ayudó a acomodarse luego de pedirle a Lindir que hiciera espacio—. ¿Quiere nueces? ¿Frutas? —ofreció con una canasta en la mano.

—Tomaré pastel de manzana con canela de aquella canasta, si es tan amable de alcanzármela. —pidió. Celebrían la tomó inmediatamente y sacó otra porción para ella. Viendo comer a Liswen, se le ocurrió que la elfa podría ser muy afecta a aquella especia, pues también había podido sentir su aroma potente en sus ropas y hasta en su cabello.

—¿Aceptó el reto? —indagó Thranduil al oído de Lindir.

—¡Shh! —Se quejó el muchacho batiendo su mano en el aire para hacerlo callar. Un segundo después miró horrorizado al príncipe—. Alteza... —nombró con temor. Thranduil rió y repitió su pregunta—. Creo que sí. —comentó el muchacho completamente sonrojado.

—Por último, —enumeró Morwenna a Elrond—, tu pie aun duele al usarlo de apoyo y eso te quita estabilidad. Ahora mismo eres medio elfo del medio elfo que eres... Un oponente al que podría vencer. —finalizó con confianza. El heraldo asintió en silencio.

—Estudias al enemigo, eso me agrada. —soltó sin mirarla—. Acepto el reto. —aclaró con una reverencia corta. Los presentes aplaudieron.

—Veinte monedas a que Elrond gana. —apostó Haemir en voz alta. Morwenna se giró hacia él sorprendida y retornó hacia el hijo de Eärendil.

—No se preocupe, siempre lo hacen. —comentó el heraldo—. Son unos inmaduros. —insultó hacia el grupo.

—Solo por decir eso, ahora le pondré treinta a su alteza. —respondió Narbeth.

—Cincuenta a Elrond. —apostó Lindir.

—¿Tan seguro estás? —dudó Thranduil—. Cien a mi hermana.

—¡Thran! —reclamó Morwenna.

—¡Cien a Morwenna! —exclamó Liswen. Su cuñada se sintió feliz de verla disfrutando la compañía de los demás.

—¿Se cierran las apuestas? —preguntó Haemir. Celebrían asintió, estaba segura que Elrond ganaría, pero no apostaría por él, lo suyo no eran esa clase se juegos.

—Bien, entonces... —Morwenna desenvainó su espada mientras Elrond la miraba de arriba a abajo-. Dime cuando quieras comenz... ¡Ay!

Con su espada, el hijo de Eärendil golpeó firme sobre la hoja de la espada de Morwenna y se la hizo soltar. En el mismo segundo se abalanzó sobre ella, la giró sobre su eje y la arrinconó contra un árbol, sujetándola por ambas muñecas.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos Elrond! —vitoreó Haemir alzando ambos brazos.

—Y allá van nuestras doscientas monedas. —Se lamentó Thranduil. Liswen, sin embargo, negó atenta a la lucha.

—Espera. —aconsejó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Respirando pacífico sobre su nuca, mientras Morwenna intentaba soltarse, Elrond expuso:

—¿Tu hermano te instruyó, no? Thranduil es un buen guerrero, pero sin dudas, no es tan buen maestro. Regla fundamental, Morwenna... —susurró seductor a su oído mientras la elfa forcejeaba. A pesar del trato informal y el tono bajo de su voz, que sonó placentera en el oído de la princesa, esta entendió que no debía distraerse—. El enemigo nunca avisa, solo ataca. Y tu oponente siempre intentará asegurarse la victoria desde el primer golpe, así que no te distraigas. Nunca. Tienes suerte de encontrarte en esta situación conmigo, porque si esto fuera real, estarías muerta. —instruyó dando dos palmaditas en su hombro con la hoja de su espada—. ¡Muerta! —exclamó orgulloso.

—¿Vamos al mejor de cinco, cierto? —preguntó Narbeth a sus amigos. Haemir y Lindir asintieron—. ¡Elrond uno, Morwenna cero! —gritó.

La princesa intentaba soltarse cuando de repente, recordó... El pie de Elrond.

—¿Muerta? ¡Muerta un balrog! —exclamó con un gruñido.

Morwenna entonces dio un pisotón sobre el metatarso del heraldo, provocando en este un chillido de dolor. Elrond la soltó inmediatamente y la elfa atinó a correr hacia su arma. Cuando él se giró para alcanzarla, la princesa frenó su espada a la altura de su cuello y lo observó desafiante.

—Muerto. —expresó ella.

—Y el marcador se aprieta más. —relató Narbeth.

El heraldo sonrió complacido y miró la espada de reojo.

—Usar las debilidades del oponente para compensar su falta de técnica... Debo admitir que es ingenioso... —reflexionó—. Siempre y cuando las conozca. En una guerra, Morwenna, —Le aclaró corriendo su cuello rápidamente y agachándose para pasar por debajo de la espada—, apenas si tiene tiempo, —instruyó chocando su espada con la de ella—, de ver qué partes de la armadura no cubren a su oponente. —continuó explicando mientras impedía las estocadas de la princesa—. Usualmente son el cuello y sus brazos.

Elrond vio que tenía las de ganar cuando vio que Morwenna cambió las estocadas por movimientos de defensa de las suyas. El heraldo ganó terreno y avanzó chocando su espada en el aire con la de ella, mientras Morwenna retrocedía sin mirar lo que tenía a sus espaldas.

—Lección número dos, —mencionó atacando con comodidad—, siempre alberga un punto ciego a sus espaldas, y su enemigo intentará llevarla al espacio en que esté más indefensa.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó ella con esfuerzo, haciendo chirriar su espada contra la de Elrond.

—Si lo supiera no estaría retrocediendo. ¡Ataque, alteza! ¡Vamos, venga a por mí! —La animó.

Sin embargo, Morwenna no hizo caso hasta que llegó al límite de los árboles. Para dar peso a su estocada, Elrond empuñó la espada con ambas manos y la obligó a bajar su espada con un movimiento circular. Cuando esta contraatacó, sus espadas se cruzaron tan cerca de ellos, que la princesa pudo tirar una patada a sus testículos. De un puntapié, logró desarmarlo con facilidad, aunque en el impulso, también perdió su espada.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Pero era necesario! —Se excusó corriendo detrás del árbol que tenía a sus espadas. Con agilidad se tomó de la rama más baja, trepando por ella mientras Elrond volvía a levantarse intentando ignorar el dolor en su entrepierna.

Elrond tomó ambas espadas y rodeó el árbol buscándola. Entonces una avellana le cayó sobre la cabeza y cuando levantó la vista vio a Morwenna reírse mientras mantenía un equilibrio perfecto sobre la rama.

—¡Lección número tres! —Le gritó haciéndole burla—. Si lo que el Sindar alberga a sus espaldas son árboles, estás en desventaja. ¡Atácame ahora! Si puedes... Claro. —desafió la princesa trepando más alto—. Eres pésimo trepando. —Le recordó.

El hijo de Eärendil rodó los ojos y desenfundó una daga que llevaba a sus espaldas. La lanzó al árbol y la cuchilla se clavó certera a milímetros del perfil de la princesa. Esta trastabilló asustada.

—¡Ay, no de nuevo! —Liswen se lanzó a correr cuando vio a Morwenna perder estabilidad. Creyó que otra vez caería y se lastimaría el tobillo. Thranduil la siguió con el mismo temor y el resto de los elfos se pusieron de pie reaccionando con onomatopeyas de sorpresa y susto.

En su caída, Morwenna alcanzó a tomarse de una rama. Se sostuvo por los brazos mientras veía a Elrond balancéandose debajo, midiendo el espacio para tomarla en caso de que cayera al suelo.

—¡¿Si sabes que pudiste matarla, cierto?! —espetó Liswen llegando junto al hijo de Eärendil.

—No, jamás le haría daño. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. —aseguró sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba—. Aunque no creí que se asustara. —Se defendió. La esposa de Thranduil se abalanzó sobre él y el hijo de Oropher se debatió entre sostener a Liswen o cuidar que Morwenna no cayera, puesto que Elrond puso toda su atención en la rubia que lo tenía tomado por sus ropas.

—Lis, ya déjalo. Estoy bien. —declaró Morwenna asegurando sus pies sobre la rama.

Su cuñada bufó molesta y soltó la túnica de Elrond de un golpe seco.

—Si se lastima por sus niñerías, no tendré piedad. —amenazó—. ¡¿Por qué no usan armas de madera?! —Se quejó regresando a su lugar.

—Porque en una guerra las armas no son de juguete. —Le aclaró Thranduil mientras ella pasaba por su lado—. Elrond enseña con espadas reales y armaduras, y cada enfrentamiento suyo es una lección, no solo un duelo de juego. —añadió siguiéndola—. Goheno nin, mellon. **_(Lo siento, amigo)._** —dijo girando hacia el hijo de Eärendil. Este levanto la mano con amabilidad, minimizando el conflicto.

—Bien, alteza, ¿En qué estábamos? —preguntó Elrond alzando la vista hacia arriba. Morwenna simulaba poner atención a sus uñas en lugar de escucharlo.

—En que eres pésimo para trepar, pero tienes suerte de que hoy no esté lloviendo y no haya balcones cerca. —Le recordó. El heraldo rió por lo bajo.

—Ah sí... Eso. —acotó restándole importancia a su comentario—. Seré un pésimo trepador, pero tengo excelente puntería. Y usted entonces está... ¡Muerta! —gritó. La princesa entrecerró los ojos con fastidio y Elrond se dio la vuelta riendo—. Cuando bajes, por favor, trae mi daga. —solicitó.

Mientras rodeaba el árbol, Elrond alzó el dedo índice y el medio hacia Narbeth.

—Dos a uno. Una más y gano el duelo. —anunció orgulloso.

Pero mientras se vanagloriaba, la cuchilla se enterró en el pasto junto a él.

—¡Muerto! —Se escuchó en la lejanía.

—Dos a dos. —corrigió Narbeth entonces.

—Oh, sí, ya entendí. —comentó Elrond irónico desenterrando el cuchillo—. Bien, también usted tiene buena puntería... Veremos quién desempata la última rond...

Cuando Elrond alzó la vista, halló a Morwenna boca abajo, colgada de una rama por las rodillas y apuntándolo firmemente con su arco. Por precaución, la zona de impacto no estaba en ningún punto vital, y estaba usando una flecha de madera, por lo que si la soltaba accidentalmente, no le haría mucho daño, pero si le propinaría una visita con los sanadores.

—¿De dónde salió eso? —preguntó el heraldo alzando las manos, sorprendido por el arco y la flecha que parecían haber aparecido de la nada.

—Lecciones uno, dos y tres... El oponente no avisa que ataca, así que no te distraigas, Elrond... Pues el enemigo siempre intentará llevarte a donde estés más indefenso... Y nunca te fíes de un Sindar sin armadura y con árboles cerca. No hacemos ruido, somos buenos trepadores y nos gusta esconder armas en el bosque... Pero más que nada, somos excelentes alumnos. —declaró enseñándole una lección al maestro—. ¡Muerto! —exclamó orgullosa y destensó el arco. Con ligereza, se balanceó y se dio impulso para girar sobre la rama y sentarse sobre ella—. Bienvenido a mi árbol favorito. —Le enseñó y emitió una risita leve—. ¿Quién sospecharía que guardo un arco y un carcaj justo aquí? —preguntó retóricamente—. Pero, mejor volvamos a nuestro duelo... Oh no, espera... ¡Yo gané! —exclamó con una mezcla de vanidad y sorpresa—. ¡Thran, gané! ¡Mírame! ¡Le gané a Elrond! —gritó bajando de un salto del árbol y corriendo hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué decías de las doscientas monedas? —Le recordó Liswen a su esposo. Thranduil rió aceptando su poca fe y le dio la razón a su esposa. Inmediatamente, abrió los brazos para recibir a su hermana.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Le dijo envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Mientras su familia la felicitaba, Elrond caminó hacia sus amigos con expresión complacida. Si bien había perdido el duelo y no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, había podido medir las aptitudes de Morwenna para la lucha y había comprobado que no estaba tan indefensa como él creía en un principio. Eso le daba tranquilidad, puesto que si se veía envuelta en una situación de peligro, no sería tan fácil hacerla caer.

—Derrotado por la hermanita de Thranduil. —bromeó Haemir poniéndose de pie.

—Cuida muy bien tus palabras, —Le aconsejó el hijo de Eärendil—, porque esa hermanita con un poco más de práctica estará lista para enfrentarse a cualquier oponente.

Celebrían, quien había observado toda la afrenta en silencio, se puso de pie y caminó hacia Elrond, pero su intervención se vio interrumpida por un mensajero del reino, que traía cartas de sus padres, una para ella, y otra para el heraldo.

—Me pregunto qué necesitarán mis padres de usted ahora. —dudó viéndolo abrir el sobre de Lord Celeborn—. Espero ya no causarle problemas; cada vez que usted aparece en Eregion, mis padres le encomiendan seguirme como si fuera mi niñero. —expresó con desgano. Elrond sin embargo, se sonrió cordial sin hacer contacto visual.

—Usted no es un problema, milady. Y en este caso no me notifican nada relacionado a usted, descuide. —La tranquilizó mientras leía la carta—. Discúlpeme. —Se excusó y caminó hacia los hijos de Oropher. El halo potenciado entre los tres elfos cayó sobre Elrond como un viento acanelado y lo mareó un poco.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Morwenna al verlo llegar echándose atrás casi tambaleante con una nota en la mano. Elrond sacudió la cabeza e intentó hacer caso omiso al perfume invasor en su nariz.

—Sí; no. —Se contradijo—. Me temo que deba hablar con su padre. Es Annatar... —anunció. Thranduil puso suma atención, quizás más que el resto. Desde que Elrond y Lindir le comentaran de él en Eregion, el Sindar había volcado todo su interés y desconfianza en la figura del supuesto enviado de los Valar y lo quería lo más lejos posible de su familia.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Él y Celebrimbor están forjando anillos mágicos. Los primeros encierran un poder nimio, pero estos... Estos nuevos anillos tienen propiedades más poderosas y de importancia para los elfos. —informó.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —preguntó Liswen—. Él dijo que su misión era poblar de sabiduría y belleza esta tierra.

—¿Y tú le crees? —indagó Thranduil.

—No demasiado, pero... Solo hizo anillos mágicos. ¿Qué mal habría en ellos?

—Los hizo con Celebrimbor. —explicó Elrond como si eso fuera obvio. Liswen negó ceñuda sin comprender.

—¿El nieto de Fëanor? ¿Creador de los Silmarils? —Le ayudó a comprender su esposo.

—¿Vamos a juzgarlo solo por lo que su ascendencia hizo? Fëanor estaba corrompido por Morgoth y ensució a su herencia con las mismas ideas, pero Celebrimbor no es Fëanor, solo es otro elfo soberbio. —objetó.

—¿Cómo sabemos eso? —preguntó Morwenna—. ¿Cómo sabemos que este tal Annatar no es un sirviente de Melkor y está usando a Celebrimbor para llevar a cabo planes más oscuros?

—¿Annatar, un sirviente de Melkor? Morwe... —subestimó Liswen—. Ha de ser otro elfo loco como Fëanor, de eso no quepa duda, pero le estamos dando demasiado crédito. No estoy en desacuerdo que se le informe al rey de esto, —acotó—, pero tratarlo como una alarma me parece demasiado. Me preocupa más que Celebrimbor se haya alzado en el poder de Eregion, pues temo por los moradores de esa ciudad que por lo que hagan con unos anillitos mágicos.

—Lo mismo decían de los Silmarils... —musitó el heraldo, pero ella lo escuchó.

—No hay punto de comparación. —contradijo Liswen muy seria. Elrond clavó la vista en ella y sus ojos grises dejaron de expresar armonía y amabilidad. Bajó las cejas y los presentes vieron como su rostro se volvía tenso cuando su voz grave se preparaba para desembocar como un torrente de lava.

—No, claro... —comenzó en un tono seco pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos en ese rincón del bosque lo oyeran—. Porque aquí no hay ninguna princesa de Doriath lanzándose al mar con uno en sus manos y dejando a sus pequeños gemelos huérfanos a merced de los hijos de Fëanor. Cuando sea Lady Celebrían la que se lance al abismo de Eregion con esos anillos, dejando a sus hijos bajo el asedio de Celebrimbor, veremos si opina lo mismo. —reprendió severo.

—Elrond... —llamó Thranduil en un tono amenazante, pero este no se inmutó. Además, Morwenna dio un paso al frente y tomó la mano del heraldo, apoyando lo que estaba diciendo. El hijo de Eärendil entonces prosiguió:

—Cuando sea usted y no la madre de Thranduil la que muera a manos de la descendencia de Fëanor y sean sus hijos los que deban escapar hacia el bosque aterrados y desesperanzados entre gritos de dolor y sangre, rogando que nadie los cruce en su camino y les de muerte, ahí veremos si era correcto dar la alarma o no, ¿Verdad? Mientras tanto, ¡Dejemos que el hijo de Curufin destruya el mundo! —finalizó con debido enfado.

—¡Elrond! —reprendió Thranduil entonces, con un grito que hizo temblar las hojas de los árboles—. ¡Como vuelvas a abrir la boca ordenaré tu destierro!

Morwenna se mostró en desacuerdo con aquella orden, pero no dijo nada, pues comprendió que Elrond había tocado un punto muy débil en Liswen, pero ella antes había minimizado sin querer el sacrificio de Elwing. Estaban empatados en la hiriente discusión y lo consideraba innecesario, aunque justo.

La princesa permaneció de pie junto a su amado mientras que los aprendices del heraldo se irguieron de pie detrás suyo, logrando que Thranduil se tranquilizara un poco. Elena también tomó partido por el bando de Elrond, porque su esposo y su doncella estaban apoyándolo y Celebrían quiso mostrarse imparcial, aunque terminó inclinando su balanza por el hijo de Eärendil.

—Señor, —acotó Liswen, previendo que Elrond no planeaba disculparse—, ninguno de mis hijos sufrirá sus desdichas, porque no tendré ninguno, ¡Entérese! —exclamó harta y se alejó de ellos caminando envuelta en furia como un huracán.

Thranduil se dispuso seguirla, pero antes, su mirada gélida empapó al heraldo como una lluvia de granizo.

—Tienes exactamente lo que mereces, Elrond. —espetó con amargura y siguió a su esposa con paso pesado.

Cuando ambos se alejaron, el heraldo dio un suspiro que Morwenna interpretó como cansancio y disgusto por la afrenta, pero en realidad Elrond estaba inspirando y expirando aire puro apenas cargado de canela por la presencia de la princesa.

—No es cierto. —desmintió Morwenna acariciando sus nudillos.

—Tal vez lo es. —opinó él por lo bajo. Apto para reflexionar sobre sus acciones, Elrond sabía que no había podido controlar sus impulsos y eso lo había llevado a ser hiriente y cruel con Liswen, lo que probablemente lo volvía artífice de su propia desdicha, pero luego de años de escuchar a sus espaldas la historia de su madre y lo que los demás presuponían de su destino, había intercambiado el dolor de su pérdida por la ira de su ausencia y aun se lamentaba el no poder hacer otra cosa más que reaccionar violentamente cuando esa fibra sensible en su interior era masacrada con comentarios que restaban importancia a la amenaza que suponía la descendencia de Fëanor, a quien él echaba culpas, junto con Morgoth, por el desenlace de la historia de sus padres. Aun así, había entendido desde pequeño que otros males más grandes y amenazantes que los suyos azotaban la tierra que habitaba y no podía perder su causa lamentándose por su mal vivir—. Pero hay cosas más importantes que mi dolor por esta discusión y que mi desgracia, Morwenna... Tengo que hablar con el rey. Si uno de esos anillos llega a este bosque, tiene que ser rechazado y devuelto... Si es que Annatar es un aliado de la oscuridad, todo lo que su toxicidad produzca envenenará lo que toque... No dejaré que este reino caiga. —anunció.

Liswen ingresó en su habitación dando un portazo, que su esposo cerró con amabilidad.

—¡Quiero que se disculpe! —chilló furiosa—. ¡Quiero que todos se disculpen! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Iracunda! ¡Siempre es igual! ¡No puedo siquiera salir de este mugroso palacio sin que un solo elfo me recuerde este asunto! ¡Imbéciles! —insultó caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

Thranduil permaneció de pie en silencio, esperando a que la caminata en círculos la calmara. En aquellos días todo lo que hacía era impedir que su esposa cayera en la locura y para eso se encargaba rigurosamente de cubrir todos los flancos, pero algunas situaciones escapaban a su cúpula de protección donde mantenía a Liswen serena y Elrond era uno de esos elfos de quien no la podía cuidar. El hijo de Eärendil aunque sumamente respetuoso, tenía sus momentos de estallido y cuando eso sucedía, sus estocadas verbales estaban casi a la altura de sus hazañas como esgrimista. Elrond golpeaba certero y había, con un solo comentario, tumbado la torre de papel de Liswen que Thranduil con mucho esmero había construido días atrás. Ahora solo le quedaba juntar los pedazos, abrazarlos y volver a impregnar de amor cada movimiento para rearmar aquella torre derribada que su esposa había devenido.

—Meleth **_(amor)_**, quizás Elrond no lo dijo con esa intención, quizás no sabe que nosotros... —intentó acotar, pero Liswen lo interrumpió de un grito y lo mando a callar.

—¡Lleva semanas conviviendo con silvanos, por supuesto que lo sabe! —señaló paranoica. Thranduil calló y asintió ante su gesto de locura—. ¡Quiero su disculpa! —gritó nuevamente.

Luego de dar aviso a Oropher sobre la carta que había llegado de Eregion, Elrond regresó a sus aposentos dispuesto a juntar la ropa que había utilizado durante el duelo con Morwenna. Previamente había tomado un baño y ahora se disponía a lavar sus prendas en el río, puesto que las doncellas se habían ofrecido a hacerlo, pero el heraldo se había negado alegando que el agua que utilizaban para los nobles tenía un potente perfume a canela y no lo quería en su ropa. No era que aquel perfume le disgustara, sino que era uno que atribuía a la familia de Oropher, especialmente a Morwenna y le agradaba que su memoria olfativa mantuviera la canela asociada exclusivamente a ella.

Caminando por el pasillo de los nobles, el heraldo avistó la puerta de la princesa abierta y espió en su interior. Al no ver a nadie, dio dos golpes tenues en la madera y oyó la música de la voz de su amada indicándole pasar. Al ingresar, encontró a Morwenna sentada en un sillón de hierro y almohadones bordó, bordando una tela que hacía juego con los cojines. Era la capa de su padre.

La doncella levantó la vista y al ver a Elrond allí, recogió la capa y la enrrolló para que este no la viera, pero ya era tarde. El elfo se inclinó y posó un beso suave sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ay, no, Elrond! ¡No está lista! —dijo cubriendo el bordado todo lo que pudo.

—Haré de cuenta que no la vi. —acordó con ella—. De todas formas, no podré volver a usarla. —Se lamentó—. Lo que sea que hayas hecho con ella, estará bien. —Le hizo saber y esta vez besó sus labios.

Morwenna se puso de pie y fue hacia el interior de su habitación. De un armario oscuro con tiradores de lirios plateados extrajo una capa bordó con detalles de hojas elípticas bordadas en hilo de oro rojo.

—Ven, esta si la podrás usar. No es la capa de Eärendil, —anunció—, pero en esencia lo es. —agregó y se la entregó a Elrond. Mientras el heraldo admiraba el fino detalle de las hojas, Morwenna tomó el cuello de la tela y se lo enseñó. Las dos alas doradas, soportes de la capa de Eärendil, pendían a cada lado. Allí el abrigo estaba cosido en la mítica tela bordó lisa de terciopelo que había pertenecido al padre de Elrond—. Fue lo que pude salvar... Espero que te guste. De todas formas, estoy haciendo otro trabajo con la tela rasgada, para no perderla. —avisó.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —preguntó con una sonrisa tierna atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura.

—Quizás estuve una o dos noches sin dormir... —reconoció, pero restándole importancia.

—Morwenna... —La llamó cariñoso y besó sus labios con alegría—. Morwenna, ¡Es bellísima! Mi padre estaría encantado. —mencionó admirando cada parte de la capa. La princesa lo abrazó y besó su mejilla repetidas veces mientras él disfrutaba su regalo—. Gracias, meleth **_(amor)_**, de verdad. —Mirándola con ternura, el heraldo cayó en la cuenta que debía devolver el favor—. Pero... No sé que podría darte para agradecer.

—No lo hice con ese afán. —destacó ella, pero Elrond negó acariciando su mejilla.

—Lo sé, pero quiero darte algo a cambio. ¿Qué te gustaría? Una bolsa de apatitas, tal vez... —bromeó. Morwenna rió recordando el episodio de Lindon y negó.

—Ya me diste algo. —dijo muy natural.

—¿Qué cosa? —Quiso saber él. No recordaba haberle regalado nada anteriormente.

—La victoria. —Le recordó ella—. Te pedí que no me dejaras ganar...

—No hice nada. —Se defendió.

—Exacto. No hiciste nada... Ni la mitad de las cosas que te he visto hacerle a mi hermano. -mencionó. Elrond se mordió los labios y alzó una ceja con picardía.

—¿Y qué me viste hacerle a Thranduil? —preguntó travieso. Morwenna intentó explicar sus acciones en la lucha, pero pronto dio cuenta del doble sentido del heraldo y se imaginó situaciones íntimas entre su hermano y él.

—¡Ay, por favor! —gritó alejándose de él. Se cubrió los ojos y rió de los nervios—. ¡Creí que querías que yo fuera la primera! —Se quejó. Elrond rió y la abrazó por detrás.

—No lo puedo evitar. Ya sabes... —enunció con un beso en su hombro—. Los dos son rubios, bonitos, amables... Ambos huelen a canela. —detalló y quedó pensativo.

—¡Elrond! —exclamó ella envuelta en risas. Giró su cuello hacia él y susurró—. Tienes que cumplir tu promesa, luego puedes ir y curiosear todo lo que quieras. —El heraldo rió apagado y posó otro beso sobre su hombro.

—Es broma, no siento curiosidad por nadie más que por ti. —alegó.

—Yo solo digo... Aunque si te surgen dudas, me gustaría que investigues con Lindir... —sugirió indiscreta.

—Creo que a Lindir también le gustaría... Pero que lo investigue a él. Bien investigado. —agregó con gracia—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —Le preguntó de repente acercándose a sus labios. El aroma a canela se potenció en su respiración cálida y Morwenna apenas rozó su boca en un beso leve que le dio cosquillas en su interior—. ¿Podrías escabullirte esta noche de tu habitación? —susurró deslizando el cabello de la elfa hacia atrás. El roce de los dedos en su cuerpo erizó la piel de la princesa.

—¿Quieres que... Duerma contigo? —consultó entrecortado cuando sintió los labios de su amado sobre su cuello. Elrond asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Solo vamos a dormir? —indagó girando hacia él. Ladeó su cabeza mordiéndose los labios con picardía.

—Eso depende de ti... —respondió el elfo presionando suave sobre la cadera de Morwenna para atraerla hacia él.

—No depende solo de mí. ¿Crees que... Estés en condiciones? —indagó bajando la mirada a su brazo. Aunque en realidad se refería a todo el conjunto de heridas que el heraldo traía de Eregion.

—No es como que sea una guerra, ¿O sí? No implica tanta fuerza. —dudó él. Morwenna rió sonrojada.

—Creo que no. Al menos no en la primera vez, ¿No? —Ella también dudó y ambos se miraron confundidos.

—¿No lo hablaste con nadie? —Ella negó—. Yo tampoco.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó. Elrond lo pensó un momento, pero también negó—. Tampoco ha de ser una hazaña, como que necesitáramos clases. —opinó. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y estallaron en risas.

—¿Te imaginas? —comentó tentado—. Aunque... Quizás no tengamos que hacerlo de una vez... Podríamos... ¿Experimentar? —propuso con sonrojo.

—¿Esta noche? —planteó Morwenna.

—¿Y... Dormir? —ofreció él. La princesa asintió cubriéndose los ojos con vergüenza—. Bien... Esta noche entonces. —resolvió.

La princesa pasó sus brazos por detrás de sus hombros y se acercó a besarlo lentamente. Mientras compartían ese momento de cercanía, el potente aroma a canela que emanaba del cuerpo de Morwenna, desconcentró a Elrond del beso, pero le dio una idea... Se separó de ella, clavando la vista en un punto fijo aleatorio de la habitación. Reflexionó mientras Morwenna lo observaba confundida.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó ella comenzando a alarmarse creyendo que algo había hecho mal.

—Canela... —murmuró él.

—¿Qué? —Morwenna no comprendió la mención del heraldo y este la observó con una expresión ingeniosa como si hubiera hecho un importante descubrimiento.

—Es por la canela. —repitió Elrond y le dio otro beso rápido antes de caminar hacia la habitación—. Tengo que hacer algo muy importante, pero te veo esta noche, ¿Sí?

—Sss... Sí. —balbuceó la princesa. Cuando el hijo de Eärendil abandonó la habitación, Morwena se cruzó de brazos confusa—. ¿Canela? —Se preguntó.


	28. Veneno

Las bestias se habían vuelto tan audaces e inteligentes que ni siquiera los mejores guerreros que habían sobrevivido a la matanza en Doriath los oyeron llegar. El olfato no les fallaría, pero la celeridad de los orcos y la oscuridad de la noche nublada sin estrellas, lograron que al primer olisqueo, el guardia del acceso este del bosque acabara con una lanza atravesada en el corazón mientras un orco le tapaba la boca para que no pudiera gritar. Su compañero de ronda no pudo hacer nada más que intentar defenderse, aunque su esfuerzo fue en vano y cayó a los pocos segundos con el cuello abierto de lado a lado. Fue entonces cuando una noche de terror se apoderó de la fortaleza de Oropher.

Morwenna esperaba a Elrond en la habitación del heraldo ignorando que bajo sus pies y en la primera línea de los árboles del bosque, la sangre de los elfos regaba las cosechas. Estaba despierta, aunque en silencio y a lo oscuro para no levantar sospechas, pues nadie sabía que se había escabullido de su cuarto para pasar la noche con él, pero el hijo de Eärendil no se presentaba en sus aposentos y la princesa comenzó a inquietarse. Elrond había dicho que tenía algo importante que hacer, pero que cumpliría con su cita nocturna, por lo que la hija de Oropher se había preparado minuciosamente para la ocasión, eligiendo su mejor camisón de seda color rosa pálido con una fina puntilla en los bordes, y sobre él, cubriéndose con una bata en el mismo tono de amplio vuelo que arrastraba al caminar.

Cuando casi se decidía a regresar ofendida a su habitación, oyó ruido leve en el balcón y asomó su cabeza desde la comodidad de la cama.

Quien también se hallaba acostado, aunque no durmiendo, pero como cada noche custodiando el sueño de su esposa, era Thranduil, a quien el olor nauseabundo y agrio le llegó a la nariz un segundo antes que los orcos lograran trepar por su balcón. Nada lento pero si habilidoso, Thranduil deslizó el brazo que tenía debajo del cuello de Liswen y tomó la espada que por precaución guardaba debajo de su cama.

—Lis... —llamó en un susurro apagado.

La elfa tenía el sueño liviano por el estrés que acarreaba, que no la dejaba siquiera dormir, y además, el olor en la habitación le dio la alarma. Liswen se paró de un respingo y corrió hacia el escritorio donde descansaban sus pequeñas dagas con mango de marfil.

—¡Orcos! —gritó el Sindar lo más fuerte que pudo, con el afán de dar la primer alarma mientras veía a los primeros dos dar un salto en su balcón.

Liswen blandió las dagas en el aire y se posicionó a la par de su esposo cuando la más grande de las dos criaturas irrumpió en la habitación dando una patada a la puerta. Sin perder tiempo, ambos se abalanzaron sobre las bestias que entraron en el lugar.

Unas cuantas habitaciones a la derecha, Morwenna dio un grito ensordecedor cuando vislumbró la sombra altiva y grotesca del orco en el ventanal de Elrond. Jamás había visto un orco de cerca y todo a lo que atinó en ese momento fue gritar y correr fuera de la habitación, pero la criatura ingresó rápido y dispuesto a dar muerte a todo lo que cruzara en su camino. Dando grandes zancadas acortó pronto la distancia entre la elfa y su huída, y cuando Morwenna quisó cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la bestia negra como el alquitrán se la arrebató de las manos.

—¡Eärendilbaur! —gritó el orco como un llamado de atención al elfo que esperaban encontrar y asesinar allí dentro. A continuación dio una carcajada malévola relamiéndose a espaldas de la princesa, que intentaba huir de él.

Morwenna corrió desesperada y aterrada dando sonoros gritos agudos, pero en cada habitación con balcón, la guerra entre sus huéspedes y los orcos se estaba llevando a cabo y nadie acudió en su ayuda. En su camino hacia una salvación incierta, intentó reconocer algún objeto que arrojarle al orco que la perseguía y maldijo su suerte de encontrar los pasillos desolados.

Los ruidos de destrozos dentro de las habitaciones y los cuernos de alarma de la guardia real en los pisos inferiores solo provocaron más y más pavor en ella y el orco alcanzó a pisar la cola de su bata cuando la princesa vaciló desesperada en una encrucijada de los pasillos.

La hija de Oropher cayó al suelo y chilló enterrando las uñas en las piedras del piso, clamando encontrar una grieta de la que aferrarse para impedir ser tomada por el orco que la estaba arrastrando por el tobillo.

Entre gritos exasperados y llanto histérico, la elfa no pudo oír el silbido de una flecha que se clavó certera en el corazón de la bestia que la mantenía prisionera. El orco cayó muerto sobre ella y, entre llanto y respiración entrecortada por el susto, Morwenna comenzó a retorcerse como un gusano para quitarse el peso muerto de encima.

Un nuevo orco apareció en el pasillo y corrió a cortar el cuello de la princesa para hacerla callar. Pero Liswen, quien había lanzado la flecha previamente, tiró certera una de sus dagas, clavándosela en el ojo. El orco cayó muerto sobre el otro, provocando más peso sobre la hija de Oropher y esta emitió otro grito histérico de terror cuando el perfil con la cuchilla clavada en la bestia cayó frente a su rostro, pero Liswen esta vez no pudo ayudarla, puesto que dos orcos gigantescos la emboscaron por la izquierda obligándola a luchar por su vida.

Mientras tanto, Thranduil asistía a Celebrían en su habitación, quien clamando ayuda, lanzaba a los orcos cualquier objeto que encontrara, intentando detener su paso.

Morwenna escuchó pasos acelerados tras suyo mientras intentaba salir de debajo de ambos orcos y lloró desesperada creyendo que se acercaba su fin. Dando un gemido de asco y dolor por lo que se estaba obligando a hacer, alcanzó a estirar la mano y retiró la cuchilla del ojo del orco. En cuanto sintió el cuerpo más liviano, la princesa giró y con las fuerzas que recobraba poco a poco, dio un revés con la daga intentando hacer un corte perfecto sobre la nuez del orco que venía a matarla.

Por suerte, su supuesto atacante era de excelencia y logró quitar su rostro antes de ser parcialmente degollado, llevándose solo un corte en la barbilla que comenzó a sangrar rápido, aunque sin importarle a su dueño.

Morwenna soltó la daga de un segundo al otro y su mano tembló nerviosa mientras Elrond la tomaba por la cintura poniéndola de pie.

—¡Meleth! **_(Amor)_** ¡Ay, no! —gimió ella tomando el rostro de Elrond con preocupación, pero este se apartó y la obligó a caminar. Nada era más importante en ese momento que ponerla a salvo.

—Qué bueno que te falte práctica y que mis reflejos sigan intactos. —atinó a decir mientras prácticamente la cargaba por la cintura, pues Morwenna sentía que por momentos sus pies estaban en el aire—. Ahora sostén esto y no te separes de mí. —Le ordenó con voz muy firme cerrando la mano de Morwenna alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada.

—Elrond, te están buscando. —anunció la rubia con preocupación—. Uno de los orcos... Dio el nombre de tu padre.

—Y por eso mismo quiero sacarte de aquí. —Le aclaró él sin inmutarse. Al oír el primer cuerno desde la biblioteca, El hijo de Eärendil supo que las bestias habían venido a finalizar su trabajo y su primer pensamiento, lejos de ser el de escapar o luchar por su vida, fue el de buscar a Morwenna y ponerla a salvo, pues temía que por su presencia en el bosque su visión se cumpliera y su amada fuera perjudicada por su culpa. Así, juntos tomaron el camino más silencioso, intentando alejarse del asedio de los orcos.

Bajando las escaleras con rapidez, Elrond llevó a Morwenna dentro de la mapoteca y cerró las puertas tras de sí, asegurándolas atravesando su espada por las manillas verticales. Girando apresurado, volvió a ella y revisó con la vista que la princesa estuviera a salvo.

—Morwenna, —llamó alarmado, tomando la barbilla de la elfa y obligándola a hacer contacto visual con él, pues los chillidos de los orcos y los gritos de los elfos afuera la estaban distrayendo—, Morwenna, ¿Te hicieron daño? —preguntó para asegurarse. No había nada que indicara que estuviera herida, pero quería escucharlo de su boca. La princesa negó aunque el llanto regresó a sus ojos, acompañados con gemidos ahogados por el susto que se había llevado y por recordar el momento en que casi lo había degollado.

—Elrond necesitas ayuda, estás sangrando. —sollozó la princesa intentando echar un vistazo bajo la barbilla de su amado. Él sin embargo, se lo impidió.

—Ahora no, debo regresar a ayudar.

—No, no, no te vayas. ¡Por favor, no te vayas! —imploró ella tomando con fuerza las ropas de Elrond y forcejeando con él.

—Meleth **_(amor)_**, tu familia y mis amigos están allá arriba. Tengo que regresar, pero tú te quedarás aquí y trabarás la puerta con esa espada ni bien salga, ¡¿Entendiste?! —inquirió acentuado para obtener la atención de la princesa—. No salgas hasta que alguien de confianza regrese por ti, promételo. No te expongas a ellos a menos que no tengas otra opción.

—Elrond, no te vayas. —clamó la hija de Oropher, llorando como una niña pequeña—. Si entran... Yo... —vaciló nerviosa—. No puedo hacer esto, no puedo...

—Por supuesto que puedes. No quiero que lo hagas porque necesito mantenerte lejos de ellos lo más que pueda, Morwenna, pero de ser necesario, lo harás bien, lo sé. —aseguró el hijo de Eärendil para darle confianza—. No tienen forma de entrar aquí, pero en caso de que ocurra por infortunio, toma esto, —agregó y puso una cuchilla fina muy similar a su espada, pero con una hoja del largo de su brazo, en su mano derecha—. Si ingresan... No dudes, no cierres los ojos y aplica toda la fuerza de tu cuerpo sobre la cuchilla, tanto para ingresarla como para quitarla del cuerpo, porque la carne ofrece resistencia, y más la de los orcos. —informó con celeridad—. Apunta al cuello como hiciste hace un rato, o debajo de los brazos, donde no llevan protección. —instruyó conduciendo la mano de la princesa con la cuchilla sobre su cuerpo en los lugares mencionados, enseñándole cómo apuñalar—. Y Morwenna... No dejes de moverte y de pelear en ningún momento. No dejes de luchar, por favor. —pidió tomando su rostro entre sus manos. De un segundo al otro se acercó a ella y le dio un beso apasionado—. Puedes hacerlo, Meleth nîn**_ (mi amor)_**, yo sé que sí. —afirmó—. Vuelve a trabar la puerta en cuanto salga. —Le recordó.

Al abrir los postigones, Elrond cayó de espaldas enredado con otra criatura que se chocó al intentar salir y escuchó la orden firme de Thranduil en la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara tras ellos.

—¡No salgas hasta que todo pase y vuelva por ti! —exclamó el príncipe.

Desde el suelo, Liswen empujó a Elrond para sacárselo de encima y se levantó bufando molesta quitándose los cabellos de la cara. Morwenna ayudó a su amado a levantarse, pero no emitió opinión y Liswen, en su enfado, no dio cuenta que estaba acompañada.

—¡Thranduil, déjame salir! —imploró forcejeando con los picaportes mientras su esposo sostenía la puerta al otro lado.

—¡No irás a ninguna parte en ese estado! —dijo él. Elrond y Morwenna se miraron extrañados.

—¡Abre la puerta, condenado elfo! —insultó la rubia.

—¡No seas caprichosa, estás herida! —gritó ronco él.

—Es un corte insignificante, no seas tú el quisquilloso. —Le informó.

—¡Thranduil! —llamó Elrond desde el interior y entonces Liswen giró sobresaltada con el brazo en perpendicular sosteniendo solo una de sus dagas, pues la otra la había perdido ayudando a Morwenna. En la otra mano le corría la sangre con lentitud. El corte no era severo, pero si le estaba quitando eficiencia. Al ver que eran el elfo y su cuñada quienes la acompañaban, bajó el arma. En el mismo instante, el príncipe entornó la puerta e ingresó su cabeza.

—¿Elrond? —preguntó intrigado. ¿Qué hacía el hijo de Eärendil en la mapoteca en medio de la lucha?

—Traje a Morwenna, está a salvo. Déjame ir contigo ahora. —solicitó y añadió—: Es a mí a quien buscan.

—¿De qué hablas? —indagó Thranduil, pero en un tono que le hizo saber que descreía su comentario. Un chillido de orco se escuchó muy cerca y Elrond corrió a la puerta antes que Thranduil la cerrara. Girándose por última vez, miró a Morwenna y asintió:

—Ya sabes qué hacer. —Le recordó. La princesa levantó su espada del piso y caminó hacia la puerta que se cerró tras ellos—. ¿Qué otra razón tienen para atreverse a ingresar en la fortaleza de tu padre a costa de la muerte de la mayoría? Han venido a terminar lo que dejaron a medio hacer en Eregion. Llamaron mi nombre, los oí. —confesó. El hijo de Oropher lo miró extrañado y levemente ofendido por decir que no había nada en ese bosque que los orcos desearan. Elrond además comenzó a girar alrededor suyo mirándolo de arriba a abajo y Thranduil se sintió intimidado.

—Hay muchas razones por las cuales... ¡¿Qué buscas?! —interrumpió volteando hacia él.

—¿Tienes una espada que te sobre? —Le preguntó el hijo de Eärendil—. Le dejé mis armas a tu hermana y acabo de darme cuenta que no tengo más que mis puños para defenderme, y a juzgar por la última rencilla que tuve con un orco, no será suficiente. —expuso. Thranduil hizo una mueca de lado con su boca y bajó las cejas.

—El profesor de defensa. —nombró sobrador. Un nuevo grito ensordecedor se escuchó en lo alto de las escaleras. Thranduil lanzó su espada a las manos de Elrond al escuchar ruido en los escalones.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —inquirió alarmado el de cabellos negros recibiendo la espada y dando cuenta que el príncipe no guardaba otra arma entre sus ropas. Thranduil colocó un pie medio paso atrás y levantó los puños.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —le dijo con una mirada de reojo—. Tú eras mejor con eso en Lindon... Y yo con esto. —aclaró enseñando los puños—. Eso sí, no los dejes llegar a mí con sus armas o estaremos en problemas.

un grupo de cuatro orcos corrió hacia ellos con espadas en alto y dando gruñidos para amedrentarlos, pero los hijos de Eru no cederían terreno y mucho menos dejarían que se acercaran a la puerta de la mapoteca. Se miraron por última vez mientras Elrond inspiraba profundo y Thranduil asentía dando la orden. El hijo de Eärendil se adelantó para detener la primera estocada de los orcos, mientras el Sindar daba un ágil salto detrás suyo para combatir a los siguientes.

En el interior de la mapoteca, Liswen oyó los gritos de los orcos y blandió su daga en el aire, con la testarudez aun recorriendo sus venas. Quería salir y no sabía cómo pasar por encima de su cuñada o convencerla. Morwenna se hallaba frente a ella, tratando la herida de la silvana con lo poco que tenían en el lugar y de cuando en cuando se giraba hacia la puerta trabada con la espada de Elrond, pero por razones distintas a las de Liswen. No dejaría que nadie saliera de la habitación y lo más importante, intentaría que nadie ingresara.

—¿Siempre eres así de obediente? —comentó la silvana con disgusto. Morwenna mantuvo su semblante serio y no se dejó conmover por el discurso de Liswen.

—No saldremos de esta habitación más que para conseguir ayuda. —sentenció viendo como por entre la tela rasgada de la bata que le había puesto como una venda, la sangre viva se colaba tiñendo el rosa pálido de rojo—. Elrond me pidió que no salga a menos que sea necesario y eso haré. —añadió. Liswen ladeó la cabeza y emitió un respiro ofuscado.

—¿Elrond te lo pidió? No, Morwenna, te lo ordenó, igual que Thranduil conmigo... ¿Qué piensan, que no podemos defendernos? —masculló molesta.

—No sé lo que piense Thranduil, pero lo que Elrond sabe es que cuanto más en contacto esté con esas bestias, más posibilidades tiene de ver cumplida su visión; no saldré, si lo hago, tengo muchas posibilidades de morir. —sentenció la rubia. Liswen entonces recordó la visión y abrazó a su cuñada. Pidió disculpas y le prometió que pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría que ningún orco volviera a acercársele nunca.

Thanduil estaba controlando bastante bien la situación a pesar de no tener armas con las que defenderse y Elrond acompañaba cada golpe del Sindar con una estocada final que le ayudaba a seguir avanzando. Así se abrieron paso en las escaleras y retornaron al pasillo de los nobles para ayudar a sus amigos. Pronto se cruzaron con Narbeth y Haemir que luchaban espalda con espalda, no dejando que los orcos se acercaran ni a ellos, ni a la habitación donde Lindir aguardaba junto a Celebrían, Elena y el resto de las doncellas. De todas ellas, solo la hija de Galadriel y la esposa de Narbeth blandían espadas, por lo que Lindir se había quedado a reforzar su defensa en caso de ataque.

La lucha entonces se concentró en aquel pasillo donde todos los orcos que habían logrado ingresar en la fortaleza acudieron en llamado de los que exclamaban que el hijo de Eärendil se había hecho presente en el lugar. Más en el exterior, Oropher y gran parte de la guardia real daban caza a la parte del ejército que aun no había podido ingresar.

En su habitación, Celebrían se quitó de la ventana y fue a informar a Lindir.

—El rey logró ahuyentar a la horda. Si salimos ahora, podremos ayudar a dar muerte a los que quedan. —sostuvo. Lindir, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, se detuvo frente a ella.

—Solo tres de todos los que estamos aquí portamos espadas, y de ellos, solo uno ha completado su instrucción. —advirtió hablando de sí mismo—. Una cosa es defenderse de un ataque y otra muy distinta es correr a la contienda. —enseñó—. No arriesgaré vidas inocentes. —Celebrían apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo y suspiró intentando mantener la paciencia. Lindir no le agradaba y en ese momento le agradaba mucho menos.

—Elrond está ahí afuera. —Le recordó para disgusto del muchacho—. Y usted oyó lo mismo que yo, están intentando darle muerte. Es la única razón por la que ingresaron en este reino. —evidenció—. ¿Se quedará aquí de brazos cruzados cuando alguien tan importante para usted lucha por su vida? —inquirió. Lindir bajó la vista y no contestó. Se moría por gritarle a la cara que el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no salir y abandonar a las elfas a su suerte era titánico y que cada segundo que pasaba su sentido del deber se doblegaba bajo sus sentimientos, pero no diría ni una palabra, pues guardaba todas para la única persona que le importaba en ese momento y Celebrían no era digna de oírlas—. Bien... —bufó la rubia.

De pronto, el gemido de dolor de un elfo se escuchó en las cercanías y el choque de las espadas se detuvo. Todos en aquella habitación se miraron aterrados y la hija de Celeborn corrió a la puerta junto con Lindir. Poniendo ambos las orejas contra la madera, intentaron oír lo que ocurría en el exterior.

—¡Alto! Suéltalo... No es con él, es conmigo. —Intentó razonar Elrond con un orco gigantesco al final del pasillo. Este sostenía a Thranduil por el cuello suspendiéndolo en el aire y amenazando con ahorcarlo. La bestia era de un porte mucho mayor al de los otros orcos, y sus piel bordó como la sangre profunda le dio un escalofrío a Elrond que le recorrió la espina dorsal. De no ser porque había visto a su adversario de Eregion abatido y sin cabeza a las afueras de la ciudad, hubiera creído que era el mismo orco con algún tinte en su piel. En efecto, ese que parecía un Uruk-hai en tamaño y ferocidad, era el hermano del orco muerto y el comandante del ejército que asediaba al bosque.

Intentando negociar con él, la lucha se detuvo, aunque los orcos que aun quedaban en pie mantuvieron las espadas y hachas en alto impidiendo el avance de Narbeth y Haemir. En cuanto a Elrond, hablaba desde una posición vulnerable, puesto que el orco contra el que peleaba lo había desarmado y lo estaba apuntando directo a su corazón y sin vacilar con una espada ancha y oxidada.

Thranduil, boqueó con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás intentando dejar pasar aunque fuera un hilo de aire cuando el orco presionó sobre su traquea.

—Déjalo ir... —repitió Elrond con las manos en alto en señal de rendición—. Si lo sueltas, te dejaré llevarme con tu jefe para hacerle el honor de entregarle mi cabeza. —agregó despacio e intercambiando miradas desesperadas con Thranduil, sabiendo que el Sindar estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y tal vez la vida.

—Sobre mi cadáver. —resolvió Celebrían harta de esperar y determinada a defender a Elrond. En un movimiento rápido desenfundó su arma.

Abriendo ambos postigones, la hija de Celeborn irrumpió de un salto en el pasillo. Espada en mano, tomó una pequeña hacha que llevaba en la cintura con la otra.

La alimaña de carne roja recibió la llegada de la elfa con una mueca de satisfacción y apretó más el cuello de Thranduil, pero no pudo hacer mucho más cuando el hacha voló certera y rápida como un rayo, enterrándose en su cabeza y dándole muerte.

El hijo de Oropher alcanzó a patear al orco para que lo soltara y luego cayó desplomado al suelo mientras Celebrían se abría paso para llegar a Elrond.

Una estocada de uno de los orcos, que anteriormente apuntaba a Narbeth, se precipitó hacia ella y fue detenida por Lindir, quien salió detrás de ella en su defensa. La punta de la espada llegó a rozarle el brazo y el hizo un corte horizontal. Si bien la muchacha se resintió un momento, eso no la detuvo.

Con fuerza renovada por la aparición de la hija de Celeborn, la contienda se reanudó y mientras todos los elfos luchaban por su vida, Elrond recibió una estocada a la altura del hombro justo cuando Celebrían llegaba a él.

Llevada por la ira y la desesperación al verlo caer dolido, la doncella tomó la espada con ambas manos y dando un grito de furia arremetió contra las piernas del orco, cortando profundamente sus gemelos. Este chilló molesto y agachó su cuerpo a la altura de Lindir, quien llegando detrás de Celebrían, enterró la cuchilla en su yugular con saña varias veces. La sangre negra brotó a borbotones de la alimaña y ese fue su fin.

Celebrían cayó de rodillas junto a Elrond e intercambió sus armas por el rostro del medio elfo. Tomándolo en sus manos, se aseguró que estuviera bien. Lindir se propuso correr junto a él, pues también lo había visto ser atravesado por la espada, pero otro orco atacó por la espalda y lo obligó a voltear en dirección contraria para enfrentarlo. Entre estocada y choque de espadas, el muchacho se alejó de ellos.

Elrond, sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared, bufaba y gemía de dolor mientras Celebrían vacilaba intercambiando miradas entre él y la espada.

—¡Milord! —exclamó desesperada sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Estaré bien, milady. —Fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Dándose fuerzas, se llevó la mano al hombro lastimado. La espada aun persistía clavada en perpendicular y el dolor del peso de la hoja tirando hacia abajo le rasgaba la carne y lo estaba haciendo sufrir como nunca antes—. Ayúdeme a quitarla... —solicito—. De un tirón... Rápido. —Le indicó a Celebrían con la voz entrecortada por el dolor. Ella asintió obediente y tomando la empuñadura de la espada, lo ayudó a removerla. Acto seguido, presionó sobre la mano que Elrond había llevado sobre la herida para ayudar a detener el sangrado. Este entonces advirtió el corte en su brazo y la observó preocupado—. Debemos ir a las salas de curación cuanto antes. —susurró aun quejándose por el dolor e intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Estaba un poco mareado.

—¡Lo sé! Pero no puedo cargarte yo sola. —afirmó alarmada por la voz doliente del heraldo—. Resiste, Elrond, por favor. —imploró con lágrimas en los ojos, pues tanta sangre salía de él, que no podía discriminar si esa era su única herida o si la espada había llegado a su corazón—. ¡Ayuda! —clamó viendo sus manos mancharse de sangre—. Resiste, por favor. —repitió y en ese instante apoyó su frente contra la del hijo de Eärendil y se quedó allí sollozando.

Elrond cerró los ojos y no atinó a hacer nada más. Celebrían le había salvado la vida y aunque a cualquier otro le hubiera resultado extraña esa imagen de ellos dos tan juntos, Elrond sintió una leve paz que le mitigó el dolor en el momento en el que ella pegó su cabeza a su frente. No lo supo en ese entonces, pero además de lamentar su herida, Celebrían estaba rezando por él.

Casi al mismo instante, Lindir dio muerte al último orco que quedaba en pie y corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Elrond! —gritó al ver la sangre en las manos de ambos—. ¡Ayúdame a levantarlo! —exclamó a Celebrían y rápidamente tomó al hijo de Eärendil del lado que no estaba herido—. ¡¿Dónde es la sala de curación?! —inquirió.

—Thranduil... —recordó entonces Elrond intentando ver entre los elfos que estaban encargándose de él.

—Thranduil no puede ayudarnos ahora. —comentó Lindir creyendo que el heraldo quería obtener indicaciones suyas—. ¡Narbeth! —llamó girando levemente, pero sin perder atención en sostener a Elrond.

—¡En los niveles inferiores! —informó el rubio ayudando a Elena a reanimar al príncipe.

—Será mejor que vayas con él. —opinó Haemir, quien controlaba que todos los orcos estuvieran muertos y custodiaba a las doncellas de Celebrían.

—¡No puedo! ¡Thranduil no responde!

Liswen llegó al último peldaño de la escalera junto a Morwenna cuando Narbeth dio la noticia. Empujando a todos a su paso corrió hacia su esposo y se lanzó al suelo levantando su cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó observando el cuerpo de Thranduil—. ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡Thran! ¡Thranduil! —llamó desesperada sacudiendo su rostro y zamarreando su cuerpo mientras Elena y Narbeth intentaban explicarle.

Morwenna intentó seguirla pero vio a Elrond siendo cargado por Lindir y Celebrían y se precipitó hacia él.

—¿¡Es grave?! —indagó por la sangre sobre las ropas de Elrond y las manos de los elfos. Este negó aunque su rostro comenzaba a palidecer y sus fuerzas decaían.

—No... —gimió entonces Liswen enterarse que el orco había asfixiado a su esposo—. ¡Thranduil, despierta! —chilló obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes.

—¿Thran? —llamó la princesa viendo la maraña de cabellos rubios en los brazos de Liswen. Su rostro se llenó de terror cuando advirtió la inmovilidad en el cuerpo de su hermano. —¡Thran!

Morwenna dio un grito desgarrador y corrió junto a ellos. El hijo de Eärendil, a pesar del dolor, el mareo y las súplicas de Lindir y Celebrían para continuar caminando hacia las salas de curación, se volteó y dirigió sus pasos tambaleantes hacia los Sindar. Cuando llegó junto a Morwenna, cayó de rodillas junto a ella y envolvió con su brazo sano, recargándose en su espalda. Tomando aire, inspiró profundo y logró erguirse. Sin darse cuenta del estado del heraldo, Morwenna trepó hacia su cuello llorando desconsolada dando gritos roncos al no observar ningún vestigio de vida en su hermano.

Elrond observó el cuerpo de Thranduil, inerte a pesar de los esfuerzos de Liswen por devolverlo a la vida, pero en lugar de llorar su supuesta pérdida, deslizó cuidadoso su mano hacia la muñeca del elfo.

—Aun vive. —anunció despacio, pero obteniendo el silencio y la atención de todos los presentes.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Quiso saber Liswen y se separó un poco del rostro de su esposo para observarlo. Thranduil tenía los ojos cerrados y nada en él indicaba que estuviera respirando. Con una mirada desesperada y suplicante, pidió a Elrond que la ayudara. Morwenna hizo lo mismo cuando se desprendió de él e intentó calmar su llanto histérico—. ¡Sálvelo, Elrond! ¡Sálvelo! —suplicó Liswen.

—Está vivo... ¡Lindir! —llamó Elrond sacudiendo la cabeza para fijar la vista—. Pónganlo en el suelo. —pidió, pues él no podía hacer fuerza. Lindir ayudó a los demás a colocarlo boca arriba, pero no dejó de observar con preocupación los tambaleos incesantes de Elrond.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó Morwenna girando hacia él—. Deberías ir con los sanadores, estás perdiendo mucha sangre. Narbeth, —pidió—, llévalo a las salas de curación.

—¡No! —Contradijo Elrond alzando una mano y en un tono severo. Narbeth se quedó estático a medio paso y asintió. Sabía que una orden del hijo de Eärendil valía más que el pedido de cualquier miembro de la casa real.

—No quiero entrometerme en sus deseos, milord, —intentó interponerse Celebrían—, pero debería ir. Temo por su vida.

—Thranduil necesita mi ayuda. No me iré de aquí hasta que lo solucionemos.

Pestañeando varias veces para no perder visión, Elrond observó el cuello de Thranduil ya morado por la presión de la mano del orco y vio una pequeña herida sobre su traquea; le quitó el cabello hacia atrás para observar el resto del cuello.

—Mhh... —gimió descubriendo lo que ocurría—. Necesito un pedazo de tela, rápido. —pidió mientras ladeaba la cabeza de Thranduil. Liswen se rasgó un retazo del camisón y se lo entregó.

Con fuerza, Elrond extrajo una a una las uñas que Thranduil tenía clavadas cerca de la nuca. Mientras las removía, todos observaban como el semblante del príncipe comenzaba a dar pequeños movimientos de reflejo. Al quitar la última, Thranduil se quejó por el dolor pero permaneció dormido.

—¡Meleth! **_(Amor)._** —exclamó Liswen con lágrimas en sus ojos pero una sonrisa de alivio. Agachándose sobre el rostro de Thranduil, lo besó repetidas veces—. Estarás bien, amor mío. Gracias, Elrond. —se giró a decir. Este asintió sintiendo que perdía el conocimiento.

—Llévenlo con los sanadores... —ordenó y llegó a olisquear una de las uñas que le había quitado del cuello—. Llévenos... A todos... Los heridos. Es veneno. —informó desmayándose. Su cabeza cayó sobre la palma abierta de Lindir, quien se lanzó al suelo para que este no se golpeara.

Morwenna se giró asustada e inmediatamente miró la herida del hijo de Eärendil. Mientras Liswen, Narbeth, Haemir y Elena ayudaban a cargar a Thranduil, ella posó su mano sobre el hombro de Elrond.

—¡¿Veneno?! —inquirió la princesa. Junto a Lindir y Celebrían lograron ponerlo de pie.

—No vinieron hasta aquí solo a jugar con sus espaditas. —comentó el muchacho corriendo lo más rápido que podía con el cuerpo del heraldo prácticamente arrastrado por los tres—. Vinieron a darle muerte... —agregó angustiado.

La herida de Elrond era mucho más profunda que la de Thranduil y si la espada también estaba envenenada, el efecto no tardaría en hacerse notar, siendo letal para él.

Al llegar a las casas de curación, se cruzaron con Oropher, quien cabalgó con celeridad hacia sus hijos cuando vio a su primogénito siendo cargado inconsciente y a Morwenna llegar detrás ayudando a cargar a Elrond.

—Que la gracia de Eru nos proteja, ¡Salven a mi hijo! —comandó severo a los sanadores que corrían a las puertas de las casas de curación. Se bajó del caballo de un salto y tomó a Morwenna en sus brazos. Ella pudo ver entonces que su padre no cargaba ni un rasguño, solo inquietud por el bienestar de su descendencia—. ¿Estás bien, mi pequeña luz? —preguntó recorriéndola con la mirada en busca de heridas. Ella asintió y juntos caminaron dentro de la sala de los sanadores—. ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu hermano? Y a... —Quiso preguntar, pero Liswen lo interrumpió llegando con ellos.

—Un orco lo ahorcó y le lastimó el cuello. —anunció la esposa de Thranduil con lágrimas en sus ojos y alzando la mirada hacia él—. Le inyectó veneno... —añadió. Oropher alzó la vista desesperado por sobre el hombro de su nuera, pero pronto vio que ella también sangraba.

—Entonces ve rápido a tratarte eso. No sabemos si todos cargaban veneno en sus armas o solo fue infortunio. —le ordenó y acarició la mejilla de Liswen con pena—. Yo me encargaré de que a Thranduil nada malo le ocurra. —Le hizo saber.

Liswen planeaba rehusarse a tratarse hasta saber que Thranduil estaba fuera de peligro, pero un sanador llegó con ella y la tomó del brazo rogándole que lo dejara curarla.

En su camino hacia su hijo, Oropher vislumbró a Elrond siendo desvestido por los sanadores. A la vista quedó la profunda herida que lo había atravesado de lado a lado. Utilizando unas hierbas bajo su nariz, los sanadores lo reanimaron, ya que lo necesitaban despierto para que el veneno, en caso de estar recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo, no tomara rápida posesión de su cuerpo. Elrond despertó y dio un grito ronco de dolor y las lágrimas estallaron de sus ojos en una expresión de aflicción que aterrorizó incluso a Oropher. El padre de Morwenna entonces tomó una botella de vino que había a su paso y la extendió hacia el hijo de Eärendil.

—Beba. —Le ordenó serio acercando el pico a la boca del medio elfo.

—No. —Alcanzó a decir Elrond ahogando un nuevo grito de dolor.

—Cuando le coloquen el antídoto, si está envenenado, dolerá como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos. Este ardor será solo la sensación de un rasguño. Bébalo. —repitió—. Todo.

—Majestad, por favor... —intentó negarse Elrond entre gemidos de dolor, pero Oropher sacudió la botella violentamente sobre su rostro.

—Prefiero un yerno borracho que uno retorciéndose de dolor. —soltó el monarca del bosque.

Elrond alzó la vista hacia él y respiró agitado. Oropher apenas si sonrió cuando el hijo de Eärendil inclinó su cabeza y bebió obediente. Los dos sabían que no era momento para sentimentalismos, ni para discutir el nuevo título que el rey del bosque le había dado al heraldo de Lindon.

Una vez que la botella vio el fondo vacío, Oropher la posó a un costado de la cama y acudió en ayuda de su hijo, del cual los sanadores se estaban ocupando eficientemente desde el minuto en que había llegado.

—¿Cómo está Elrond? —preguntó primero Thranduil soportando el antídoto, aunque mucho menos adolorido que el heraldo, pues su herida no era tan profunda.

—Bebió una botella completa de vino. —informó Oropher sentándose al borde de la cama y giró el cuello de su hijo para inspeccionar su herida. Al ver que estaba sanando, tomó su mano y la sostuvo sobre su pecho con una sonrisa.

—O sea que además de herido y envenenado, está borracho. Lo está pasando mejor que yo. —comentó riendo. Un segundo después se quejó del dolor que la contracción de sus músculos le había causado al reír.

—Toda una aventura. Tendrá sueños extraños... —Le contó Oropher, que ya había pasado por esa situación en el pasado.

Thranduil volvió a reír y atrajo la atención de Liswen, sentada en una cama cercana, siendo curada por los sanadores. La princesa se deshizo pronto de todos los elfos desfilando a su alrededor y corrió con su esposo, incluso cuando los silvanos le pidieron que no hiciera esfuerzos. Oropher la vio deslizarse sobre el pecho de Thranduil y abrazarlo con fuerza. De pronto recordó el tiempo con su esposa y tuvo que alejarse de allí para que no lo vieran llorar. No era el momento de mostrarse vulnerable y preocupar más a su hijo.

El monarca entonces se acercó a Morwenna y la abrazó cuando esta yacía de pie al final de la cama de Elrond, junto a los amigos del heraldo y la hija de Celeborn. Elrond dormía pacífico y así lo hizo por unas cuantas horas.

Cuando Oropher regresó a visitarlo aun era de noche y el heraldo tenía la vista fija en la imagen de Thranduil, pero lejos de expresar preocupación, el hijo de Eärendil se veía perturbado.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Oropher sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Elrond lo miró con terror, sorprendido por haber sido descubierto observando al príncipe y carrapeó nervioso.

—Sí, señor... Mi herida ha evolucionado bien, no hay signos del veneno en mi cuerpo y no siento dolor. —respondió automático.

—Muy bien. —Se alegró el rey—. Olvidé mencionar que la bebida combinada con el antídoto le daría sueños extraños... Espero que no lo hayan perturbado...

—¡No! —exclamó Elrond casi traumado y dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado dramático, por lo que era obvio que sí había soñado algo extraño—. No. —Se corrigió mucho más tranquilo. Para cambiar de tema, cuando Oropher asentía divertido, el heraldo se puso serio y dijo—: Lamento haber provocado esto, majestad. He traído la muerte a sus puertas... ¿Ve? Eso es lo que le ocurre a quienes permanecen cerca mío. —expuso como ejemplo de la conversación que habían tenido sobre las razones por las que él no había pedido cortejar a Morwenna.

El monarca dio un paso hacia él y observó rápidamente el panorama a su alrededor. Muchos elfos habían caído ese día, y otros tantos estaban heridos de gravedad. Sus familiares lloraban sus pérdidas así como sostenían las manos de los que intentaban sobrevivir. Algunos incluso velaban el sueño tranquilo de sus heridos y otros acompañaban en presencia, como todos los amigos de Elrond, que estaban sentados en el suelo y negándose a retirarse para descansar aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Como todos los demás, Oropher había escuchado los gritos de los orcos llamando al hijo de Eärendil, y en un primer momento pensó en culparlo, pero al final del día no podía echarle la culpa de ese desastre. El monarca suspiró y juntó sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

—No, Elrond... Esto es lo que le ocurre a un rey que cree que su fortaleza es lo suficientemente segura como para no continuar fortificándola. —evidenció para sorpresa del muchacho. Observando a su hija a la distancia platicando con Liswen y Thranduil, el monarca contuvo sus repentinas ganas de abrazar al hijo de Eärendil como si este fuera otro de sus vástagos—. Si usted no hubiera estado aquí, —dijo en su lugar—, los orcos no hubieran ingresado, es verdad... —Elrond bajó la vista apenado, pensando en volver a pedir disculpas, pero Oropher prosiguió—. Aunque no hubieran podido ingresar si mi hogar fuera seguro. Nos he puesto en un grave peligro, Elrond... Gracias por traer una horda de orcos a mis puertas para hacerme saber que no son seguras. —finalizó con una pequeña reverencia.

Elrond lo observó ir con su hijo y sonrió a sus espaldas. Nada había resultado como esperaba, pero la forma en la que Oropher se había referido hacia él y lo que había dicho posteriormente, se había sentido como una caricia suave sobre su pedido de disculpas.

Las horas pasaron sin que nadie dentro de las salas de curación diera cuenta de la claridad del sol brillando sobre el bosque. Entre quejidos leves y cubetas de agua y sangre que iban y venían en las manos de los elfos que aun quedaban en pie, Liswen acariciaba las mejillas del elfo que amaba mientras él pestañeaba lento haciendo contacto visual con la angustia de su esposa.

—Ya estoy bien, princesa. No llores. —La tranquilizó Thranduil con voz ronca y baja, alzando una mano y removiendo una lágrima de su rostro. Liswen se abrazó a él y lloró con más intensidad, pero también alivio.

—Lloraré todo lo que quiera. ¡Casi te pierdo y todo por tu caprichito de encerrarme! ¡No vuelvas a alejarme de ti! ¡Me necesitas! —chilló enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su esposo y lo hizo reír.

En una cama cercana, Morwenna sostenía la mano de Elrond mirando a la pareja darse arrumacos a pesar del dolor de sus heridas. El hijo de Eärendil, sin embargo, contemplaba divertido otra escena en el suelo al costado de su cama.

—No puedo esperar a que despierten. —susurró atrayendo la atención de Morwenna. Esta siguió la vista de Elrond y se sonrió al ver a Lindir dormido con la espalda apoyada contra el costado de una cama. Sobre su hombro, la cabeza de Celebrían reposaba su sueño tranquilo, siendo coronada por la cabeza del muchacho. Una mano de la doncella se posaba despreocupada sobre el regazo de Lindir mientras, sobre la otra pierna, el gato del muchacho ronroneaba custodiando el sueño de ambos elfos.

—¿Cómo llegaron a esa posición? —preguntó la princesa ladeando su cabeza.

—Tienen el sueño pesado y Haemir estaba de buen humor. —explicó Elrond. Morwenna se llevó una mano a los labios conteniendo la risa y luego acarició la barbilla vendada de su amado.

—¿Crees que los Valar nos odian? —preguntó de repente. Elrond arrugó la frente sin comprender de dónde nacía esa pregunta.

—Creo que los Valar tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que estar husmeando en nuestras vidas para decidir si nos aman o nos odian. —contestó—. ¿Por qué la curiosidad? —indagó.

—Hemos vuelto al principio... Y ni siquiera pudimos comenzar. —divagó ella. Elrond cada vez entendía menos. Morwenna suspiró profundo y enlazó sus manos en la del heraldo—. ¿Dónde estabas anoche? Dijiste que estarías en tu habitación antes de la medianoche, pero ya llevaba horas a oscuras cuando los orcos irrumpieron... —Le hizo saber muy seria. Elrond comprendió de un segundo al otro a dónde quería ir Morwenna con todas esas teorías. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Thranduil y Liswen y sonrió despreocupado.

—Estaba en la biblioteca. Estudiando... Perdí la noción del tiempo. —confesó. Morwenna lo observó de reojo con cierto enfado y un poco descreída, más aun cuando vio que la mirada del medio elfo se posaba sobre su hermano.

—Interesante lectura la tuya para olvidar un asunto como el que teníamos pendiente. ¿Era el protagonista del libro más bello que yo? —comentó con ironía.

—Pues... —dudó Elrond y ella lo fulminó con el mar bravo que tenía por mirada—. Es irónico que lo olvidara, ya que me pasé la noche oliéndote. —explicó—. Tal vez por eso me dejé llevar... Creí que estabas ahí. Tu perfume estaba ahí... Justo delante de mi nariz.

—No comprendo. —dijo ella y soltando su mano se cruzó de brazos ofuscada. Si tan solo se enteraba que había estado con Thranduil...

—La canela, Morwenna. Estuve estudiando los efectos de la canela en el cuerpo. Me pasé toda la noche oliendo esa especia. —confesó advirtiendo su desagrado. Morwenna volteó hacia él, que también comenzaba a molestarse ante los celos cada vez más notorios de ella.

—¿Qué tienes con la canela? No dejabas de repetirlo ayer en la tarde. —indagó la princesa y ambos percibieron su repentina calma.

—En ciertas cantidades es abortiva. —declaró—. Y no solo eso, también es anticonceptiva... En definitiva, descubrí porqué tu hermano y la princesa Liswen no logran concebir. Es la cantidad de canela que él ha consumido. Ustedes los Sindar, mejor dicho, tu familia, le agrega canela a absolutamente todo lo que comen y esto lo han estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo al parecer... Tanto tiempo, que el esperma de Thranduil ha de ser inexistente. —comunicó. Morwenna asintió boquiabierta intentando recordar algún alimento al que no le echaran canela y se sorprendió de no encontrar ni un solo ejemplo reciente.

—¿Y eso es reversible? Porque en cuanto Thranduil se entere que la culpa es de una especia, pondrá grito en el cielo por ser el único culpable de su esterilidad. —confesó llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultar lo pasmada que estaba quedando cuanto más vueltas le daba al asunto, comprobando la veracidad de los hechos.

—Hay que desintoxicarlo con una dieta que no incluya nada de canela, hasta que su cuerpo regrese a la normalidad. Creo que eso, y comer alimentos que fortalezcan su vigor ayudará mucho. Pero también Liswen debe evitar la canela, porque por si fuera poco, tu hermano arrastró a esa pobre muchacha a sus costumbres... Si ella se embaraza y continúa consumiendo la cantidad de canela que consume hoy, no podrá retener ningún... Bebé. Tal vez incluso haya pasado antes sin que lo supieran. —aclaró.

—Ay, no... No podemos decirle eso a Liswen. La mataría saber algo así... —opinó la princesa. Elrond asintió y juntos acordaron qué decir sobre los estudios del heraldo y qué omitir para no traumatizar a la pareja.

—Y... No solo es eso... Habrá que hacer cambios drásticos en todo el reino. —sentenció—. Morwenna... Se la agregan al agua. —añadió susurrante como si aquello fuera una aberración—. Se bañan en canela, queman canela en la leña para tener un perfume agradable en el ambiente... ¡Y beben té de canela! ¡Todo lo hacen con canela! —exclamó alarmado.

Celebrían despertó por el alto tono de voz de Elrond y al verse en la posición en la que dormía con Lindir, se separó inmediatamente con expresión de terror. El gato de Lindir maulló y atrajo la atención de Morwenna y Elrond.

—Buenos días. —dijo la princesa con una mueca de risa.

—Buenos días, alteza... —saludó Celebrían desentendiéndose rápido de la situación anterior y se puso de pie acomodándose los cabellos—. Buenos días, milord. ¿Cómo amaneció? —preguntó pasando por entre las piernas de Lindir para acercarse a Elrond. Este echó una mirada curiosa sobre Morwenna antes de contestar y se permitió sonreírle a Celebrian cuando la princesa bajó la vista y volteó su rostro al otro lado, no queriendo presenciar el intercambio de palabras entre él y la hija de Celeborn.

—Afortunadamente no siento dolor, pero no me he movido. No sé qué ocurriría si lo hago.

—¡Oh, no, no se mueva! —solicitó la doncella y se estrujó las manos a la altura de la cintura, luchando por no tocarlo.

—Descuide, milady, no lo haré. ¿Cómo amaneció usted? —preguntó Elrond mordiéndose el labio inferior con gesto divertido.

La doncella tragó saliva sonora y nerviosa. Un color rosado comenzó a subir por sus mejillas.

—Sedienta. —Se limitó a decir—. Iré por té. —anunció.

—¿Cómo está su herida? —indagó entonces Elrond enmendando el error de hacerla sentir avergonzada. Morwenna se puso de pie y caminó hacia el exterior. El heraldo la siguió con la vista pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

—Oh... Gracias por preguntar. —La doncella sonrió tierna y se miró la venda en su brazo—. No todas las espadas tenían veneno, por lo que es solo un corte. Estaré bien.

—Me alegra mucho oírlo, milady. —acotó Elrond con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella rebosante de ilusión. El hijo de Eärendil asintió y la elfa se humedeció los labios—. A mí me alegra y me alivia que usted esté mejor. —Dejó salir. Se quedó viéndolo con ternura por unos segundos, hasta que Elrond bajó la vista algo intimidado y entonces Celebrían sacudió su cuerpo levemente, dando cuenta que la situación se había vuelto incómoda para él—. Si me disculpa, —añadió—, iré por algo para desayunar.

Las doncellas de Celebrían la vieron alejarse de la cama de Elrond y acudieron a su llamado. A su paso la hija de Celeborn pateó disimuladamente la pierna de Lindir y fingió haber tropezado cuando él despertó. Lejos de darle importancia, el muchacho alzó a su gato y viendo al hijo de Eärendil despierto, no pudo hacer más que prestarle atención a él.

—Oh, Elrond. Lo siento... Me quedé dormido. ¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió con curiosidad y preocupación. Inclinándose levemente sobre él, se tranquilizó al ver que la venda que cubría su hombro estaba seca. La herida estaba curándose eficientemente gracias a los silvanos.

—Como que quiero que quites a ese sirviente de Tevildo de mi cara. —anunció el heraldo y Lindir se echó atrás pidiendo disculpas completamente abochornado.

—¡Elrond! —reprendió Morwenna llegando con ellos ni bien Celebrían se alejó de la cama de su amado y estiró los brazos para tomar al gato de Lindir—. Dámelo. Lo llevaré a dar una vuelta para que platiquen tranquilos. —ofreció con una sonrisa franca. De las dos criaturas que amaban al hijo de Eärendil además de ella, Lindir era quien mejor le caía, por lo que le brindaría todas las facilidades para que este tuviera una relación armónica con Elrond.

—¡Ay, míralo! Sigue detestando a tu gato. Alégrate, Lindir, eso quiere decir que está bien. —dijo Narbeth llegando junto a Elena.

La doncella advirtió que la princesa estaba abandonando las casas de curación y la acompañó. Después de todo debía tomar un baño y cambiarse el camisón por ropa limpia, así como también prepararse para desayunar y Elena era la encargada de todas esas cosas. Antes de salir, Morwenna pasó por la cama de su hermano y habló con ambos. Les dijo que Elrond tenía buenas noticias para ellos y preguntó si Liswen la acompañaría, pero la rubia se negó a abandonar las casas de curación hasta que supiera que Thranduil estaba en condiciones. El príncipe se encontraba mejor pero aun sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza y no podía hablar. La presión sobre la traquea le había afectado las cuerdas vocales al punto de dejarle una tenue voz susurrante y aflautada con la que apenas podía comunicarse.

Al salir, Morwenna se topó con Haemir quien llegaba con un ramo de flores en las manos. Junto a Elena, la princesa posteriormente comentó risueña que seguramente sería para la doncella de Celebrían que tanto le gustaba al guardia de Eregion, pero no se quedó a ver al destinatario real de las flores. Haemir llegó junto a Narbeth y posó el ramo a los pies de Elrond con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Qué? ¿No se murió? —preguntó mirando a sus amigos—. Elrond, estuve toda la mañana recolectando flores para tu funeral ¡¿Y así me pagas?! —inquirió. El hijo de Eärendil rió y al intentar encogerse de hombros se resintió por el dolor.

—Prometo morirme la próxima vez. —Le respondió quejoso y ambos rieron.

—¡No digas eso ni en broma! —ordenó Lindir sobresaltado y casi atrapado por una angustia repentina al imaginar aquella promesa cumplida.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él. —acotó Narbeth—. Aunque no tan efusivamente. —agregó burlándose del menor de los cuatro.

—Bien... ¿Quién se apunta a un nutritivo desayuno? —preguntó Haemir. Narbeth levantó la mano, pero le dijo que primero iría a ver a Thranduil—. Oh, cierto que el pequeño príncipe también estuvo en peligro. —recordó.

—Deberías llevarle las flores, se las merece más que yo. —opinó Elrond con una sonrisa.

—Sí, él estaba más muerto que tú anoche, es verdad. —reconoció Haemir y tomó el ramo de flores riendo—. ¿Vienes Lindir?

—Eh... No. —negó el muchacho sentándose al borde de la cama de Elrond—. No tengo hambre...

Haemir miró a Elrond y este asintió pidiéndole que se retirara. Cuando el muchacho lo hizo detrás de Narbeth, en lugar de esperar que Lindir comenzara a dar vueltas en un discurso por un asunto al que jamás arribaría por no atreverse, el hijo de Eärendil lo confrontó de improviso.

—Sé que te hubiera gustado estar ahí desde un principio. —Le dijo. Lindir frunció el ceño fingiendo inocencia, pero sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba—. Hubieras querido estar en ese pasillo conmigo y no en la habitación con las doncellas. Sé que te hubiera encantado degollar al orco tú mismo sin intervención de Lady Celebrían, y sé que antes de salir tras ella te estabas muriendo, obligándote a defender a esas elfas cuanto en realidad la única criatura a la que querías proteger era a quien los orcos habían entrado a atacar.

—Elrond, yo... —intentó explicar el muchacho, pero el hijo de Eärendil estaba harto de pretender que ignoraba asuntos que conocía a la perfección. Había estado al borde de la muerte dos veces, las suficientes como para reflexionar sobre las consecuencias de la pérdida de tiempo.

—No le des más vueltas, —pidió—, y no te avergüences de reconocerlo. No sería una molestia para mí. No es, no lo fue nunca... Y de hecho me siento algo halagado. —reconoció. Lindir abrió mucho los ojos y el pavor de ser descubierto por Elrond antes de siquiera confesar lo que sentía se apoderó de él—. Sé que me amas. —soltó de golpe. Instintivamente Lindir se llevó una mano a la boca conteniendo un grito o tal vez la confirmación a la confesión del heraldo—. Tenemos que hablar de esto... Casi muero dos veces en poco tiempo y no quiero que nada malo me pase y no puedas decírmelo.

—¿Quién... Quién te lo dijo? —balbuceó lleno de terror.

—Lo sé porque... —dudó en decirle que Celebrían había sido la primera en abrirle los ojos sobre ese asunto, ya que sería darle más razones para detestarla y la pobre no tenía la culpa de nada. Resolvió entonces echarse la culpa a sí mismo—. Nadie me lo dijo, Lindir. Lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo... Me di cuenta. —expuso—. Pero quiero que puedas sincerarte conmigo a pesar de que ambos sabemos que esto no ira a ninguna parte. No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo y que lo lamentemos después. Hablémoslo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando por los nervios, Lindir titubeó, pero Elrond presionó su mano dándole fuerzas. Desde la cama de Thranduil sus amigos comenzaron a verlo llorar, aunque no se metieron, pues vieron en el rostro de Elrond que aquella era una conversación que solo ellos dos debían tener. Dieron la espalda a la situación y continuaron platicando con Thranduil.

—Temía que me odiaras por esto... Que nuestra amistad se rompiera. —confesó sollozando—. No quería que esto pasara... —agregó secándose las lágrimas.

—Yo no quería que te enamoraras de alguien que no podía amarte como te mereces... Y aquí estamos. —acotó el heraldo con una sonrisa compasiva—. Pero no es motivo para no decirlo... Tenemos que hab...

De pronto, un guardia con las ropas de Eregion ingresó en la sala de curaciones acompañado por Oropher. Ambos se apostaron a los pies de la cama del heraldo y Lindir bajó la vista ocultando su rostro tras su cabello. A Oropher le causó vergüenza el interrumpir una conversación que se notaba a la lejanía que era algo muy íntimo, pero no tenía opción. El muchacho caminó lejos de ellos pero se quedó al otro lado de la puerta escuchando todo. Estaba demasiado avergonzado y vulnerable como para soportar la mirada curiosa y acusadora del monarca, pero no lo suficientemente destrozado como para dejar a Elrond solo.

—Elrond, tenemos un problema. —anunció Oropher a viva voz. En ese mismo instante, todos en el reino sintieron algo curioso en el aire. Una gran fuerza se apoderó de sus almas, al mismo tiempo que sus heridas se sintieron sanar más rápido mitigando el dolor en todos ellos.

—¿Majestad? —preguntó intrigado por la inminente llegada del guardia de Eregion y se sentó en su cama.

El elfo, enviado por Lady Galadriel, sacó de entre sus ropas una bolsa azul de terciopelo y al abrirla, tomó dos retazos de tela más pequeños. Sosteniéndolos en la palma de su mano descubrió las envolturas y enseñó a Elrond dos anillos dorados brillantes. Uno con una piedra roja, y otro con una piedra azul marino.

—La dama blanca solicita que sean escondidos con urgencia. —informó el guardia—. Ella porta el tercer anillo...


	29. Una sombra naranja

—Nuestra pequeña de plata no tarda en llegar. No pasará de hoy. —anunció Galadriel de repente. Celeborn se giró dejando de prestar atención al trabajo de los elfos en torno a un árbol antiguo y se acercó a su esposa. La mañana apenas despuntaba y aun sin sol, la dama blanca parecía brillar como una estrella suspendida sobre el césped. Como se adora a un tesoro, Celeborn besó los nudillos de su reina con admiración y alzó la mirada hacia ella, donde la Noldor percibió preocupación.

—¿A salvo? —Se apresuró a preguntar el señor de Lothlórien. En cuestión de segundos armó un plano mental del camino más rápido para cabalgar por el sendero que llevaba hasta el bosque de Oropher, de donde su hija había salido hacía días. La sonrisa noble de su esposa, sin embargo, lo tranquilizó.

—Por supuesto. —Dejó salir ella, que sintió la presencia de alguien más acompañando a su hija—. Y no está sola...

Con la vista fija en el horizonte, Elrond percibió el perfume a jazmín en el aire y no giró su cuello para hablar. En la lejanía del paisaje matinal, una luz naranja se agitaba de forma poco natural y en su corazón, el hijo de Eärendil presintió que todas las lecciones aprendidas en el pasado pronto se pondrían a prueba. Celebrían cabalgaba junto a él y tímidamente carraspeó para obtener aunque fuera un suspiro del medio elfo. Desde que despertaran para continuar su camino, solo había obtenido un leve saludo de buenos días y luego silencio sepulcral. Hubiera dado todas sus posesiones por obtener aunque fuera un solo minuto recorriendo su mente para saber lo que estaba pensando, así no le gustara la imagen que esto le devolviera; todo lo que Elrond pensaba estaba atravesado por el miedo a que aquella sombra naranja se tragara la luz de Morwenna en un solo mordisco feroz, por lo que procuraba no perder de vista sus movimientos, pero en aquel momento estaba lejos de ella y del bosque como para poder estar seguro. Y además estaba el otro asunto...

—¿En qué piensa, milord? —preguntó súbitamente la elfa, ya cansada de la ausencia de su voz. Elrond tomó un respiro lento, como si quisiera dilatar el momento de respuesta.

—Debí ir yo... —mencionó con un divague intrigante posando sus ojos en las riendas de su caballo. Con preocupación, volvió a centrar su mirada en el horizonte naranja. No le contaría del episodio con Morwenna que le estaba quitando la tranquilidad y lo mantenía permanentemente pensando en ella, pero también existía una verdad que Celebrían no ignoraba... Había otro asunto sobre el que sí podía hablarle y eso había decidido hacer.

—¿Se refiere a...? —indagó seria. Elrond giró el cuello hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza. En su iris gris pálido, Celebrían se reflejó a pesar de la tormenta de preocupación que esos ojos cargaban—. Oh, pero... No se sienta culpable. No podía en ese entonces, —Le recordó—. Estaba herido, milord. Y estaba claro que eso tenía que abandonar el bosque en el menor tiempo posible. —agregó sin atreverse a mencionar los anillos.

—Sí, pero él no tenía que hacerlo por mí. No estaré tranquilo hasta que una misiva o cualquier tipo de aviso me haga saber que está a salvo. —reconoció con un dejo de molestia.

Él. Él tenía un nombre y Elrond no se animaba a mencionarlo por miedo a que el viento escuchara y llevara su identidad a oídos enemigos para hacerle daño. Largos meses habían pasado desde que Oropher recibiera dos anillos de los tres forjados por Celebrimbor y junto a Elrond decidiera que las joyas no podían quedarse bajo su custodia. El peligro de mantenerlas en ese lugar era inminente, pero no había un solo elfo de confianza que estuviera en condiciones de emprender semejante hazaña como era cargar los anillos en secreto hasta Lindon... No hasta que Lindir, que se había quedado escuchando tras las puertas en las casas de curación, apareció para decir que se haría cargo con tal de que Elrond no tuviera que ponerse de pie y marchar herido y vulnerable hacia un destino que podría arrebatarle la vida.

Por supuesto que el hijo de Eärendil se había negado, pero entonces Lindir trajo a la conversación la ruina que traería al bosque el señor oscuro si alguien en Eregion se atrevía a traicionar a Celebrimbor y la creación de esos anillos llegaba a sus oídos, pues aquel misterioso halo negativo y pausado que envolvía el aire del mundo finalmente se había revelado como la ascensión de Mairon en Mordor al crear el anillo único, y esto despertó la alarma de Oropher para decidir por sobre la negativa de Elrond y enviarlo solo, en una misión secreta y peligrosa para entregar los anillos a Gil-Galad y mantener el hermetismo de su existencia. Desde esa noche, la sombra de Lindir se había desvanecido del bosque sin que nadie pudiera avistarlo en los caminos; lo único que acompañaba al muchacho, además del caballo más veloz del bosque, era la cuchilla que Elrond había puesto en sus manos para sumar a su defensa con su espada. Cerrando sus puños sobre la funda de la pequeña espada, le había rogado que mantuviera su cuerpo y su espíritu a salvo, a costa de perder todo, menos su vida. Lindir había renegado de llevarse un arma tan preciada para su capitán, a riesgo de perderla, pero Elrond rápidamente le aclaró que prefería no volver a ver la cuchilla forjada en Amon Ereb, que no compartir otro día con él. Era lo único que podía devolverle a los sentimientos de Lindir: Su presencia y su preocupación; el muchacho lo tomó como la muestra más grande de amor que jamás recibiría de él. Entonces, con un cálido aunque angustiante abrazo, se despidió del único al que amaba y juró que notificaría al bosque ni bien cruzara las puertas de Lindon con el tesoro de Celebrimbor intacto. Pero los días se escurrían de las manos de los elfos y la misiva se hacía esperar, cada amanecer con más temor.

Elrond suspiró recordando que no estaría en el bosque para correr hacia la nota de Lindir, y por lo tanto, sería el último en enterarse del éxito o fracaso de su empresa, siendo que era el más interesado en recibir aquella carta, porque mientras esperaba, una noticia diferente arribo al bosque; Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel habían logrado huir de Eregion y se habían asentado en una zona de bosques al sur de las montañas y al oeste del Anduin, lindando, río de por medio, con la entrada al bosque de Oropher. Allí la hierba crecía verde y saludable, mientras que sus árboles antiguos y sabios custodiaban el bienestar de los elfos, proveyéndolos de frutos y madera fuerte para alimentarse y construir sus hogares. Una vez fuera de peligro y seguros de que esa sería su morada, los señores de Lórien mandaron una misiva a Oropher solicitando que su hija regresara con ellos y agradeciendo por todo el tiempo que el monarca del bosque le había dado asilo.

Celebrían se atrevió a extender su mano hacia el brazo de Elrond y lo acarició quitándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Todo estará bien, estoy segura. —soltó con una sonrisa que pudo haber hecho salir el sol. Elrond se sintió sorpresivamente reconfortado y sin percatarse de que la dueña de su caricias no era quien le propinaba la paz que estaba sintiendo, soltó la rienda de su caballo y posó su mano sobre la de la elfa, acariciándola con un amor que hasta el momento, solo le había dedicado a Morwenna. Celebrían se estremeció al roce, confundida por la acción del heraldo, pero no pudo indagar demasiado en ello, puesto que de golpe ambos fueron devueltos a la realidad por un maullido.

Sobre el césped, unos metros más adelante, un pequeño bollo peludo custodiaba con la cola en alto la acción de ambos elfos, y como si el mismísimo Lindir hubiera tomado posesión del cuerpo felino, Ninquë maullaba fastidiado en dirección a Elrond. El gato de Lindir había preferido, de todas las personas en el reino de Oropher, morar junto a Elrond en ausencia de su dueño y hasta incluso lo había seguido en contra de la voluntad del medio elfo cuando este se había ofrecido a escoltar a Celebrían, pero como sabía que no era demasiado afecto a su presencia, Ninquë se mantenía callado y a una distancia prudente. Solo maullaba para pedir comida y movía los ojos para seguir los pasos de Elrond o su caballo, pero no se atrevía a subírsele encima y mucho menos a invadir su espacio, por lo que solía dormir alejado y caminar unos metros adelante de los caballos de ambos elfos. Había demostrado ser un gato bastante noble y fuerte, puesto que la distancia recorrida por el heraldo y Celebrían no había sido corta, sin embargo Ninquë no había pedido ser cargado ni una sola vez y había mantenido su paso firme y atento todo el trayecto. Esta era la primera vez en todo el viaje que lo oían fuera de su horario de alimentación y Elrond pronto dio cuenta de que la mano que acariciaba no era la de Morwenna. Retiró sutilmente su brazo e irguió un poco su figura hacia adelante, fingiendo interés en el gato.

—¿Y tú qué? —Le dijo. Ninquë agitó su cola como un látigo en el aire, pero dando media vuelta, retomó su camino—. ¿Tienes algo bueno que compartir sobre el paradero de tu dueño o eres un sirviente de Tevildo como creo y estás feliz porque él ya mora en las Estancias de Mandos luego de haber sido emboscado y asesinado por el enemigo?

Ninquë continuó dándole la espalda en silencio y Elrond suspiró.

—Condenado gato. —masculló.

Celebrían, aun perturbada y sonrojada por el momento que había compartido con el heraldo, tragó saliva y acotó su opinión como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Yo creo que adora a Lindir tanto como usted. —juzgó basándose en la actitud del felino cuando ellos habían unido sus manos—. Tenga por seguro que si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, cuando menos, Ninquë estaría alterado... Y yo lo veo muy normal... Lo de recién fue... Un llamado a atender el camino. —agregó incómoda—. Ahora, de lo que podemos estar casi seguros es que... Él sabe que hay tres anillos que no pudo tocar... —informó refiriéndose al regente de Mordor—. Y no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados, enviará a sus huestes a buscarlos. Espero que no llegue a sus puertas la noticia de que mi madre envió un guardia a... —añadió con un ladeo de cabeza sin mencionar al bosque.

Elrond echó una mirada inquieta sobre ella pero no dijo nada, las visiones de Morwenna regresaron a su cabeza y dándose valor, se repitió una y otra vez que la premonición solo se cumpliría si él se unía a ella en matrimonio, que ese era el mensaje que los Valar le habían enseñado y no otro, no uno en el que la masacre se cumpliera de todas formas, pero las imágenes parecían grabadas a fuego en su mente y no dejaba de caer en el vórtice de la visión de su cabello dorado cubierto de sangre y los gritos de terror que acompañaban otras visiones inundaron sus oídos aturdiéndolo.

El heraldo de Lindon respiró inquieto y estiró su palma abierta en torno a Celebrían.

—Dame tu mano. —solicitó en un tono a medio camino entre una orden y un pedido de ayuda sintiendo que estaba por perder el control de su cuerpo. Por primera vez, Celebrían oyó en él un trato informal, pero sin tiempo a detenerse a pensar en ello, enlazó servicial sus dedos con los de él.

—¿Quiere que nos detengamos, milord? Se ve... Perturbado. —anunció ella mientras el heraldo parecía absorber de su piel toda la paz que podía—. Elrond... —Lo llamó preocupada cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El hijo de Eärendil parecía sumido en su dolor porque no podía abandonar aquellas imágenes terroríficas de orcos y sangre. Pronto, otras nuevas visiones aparecieron. Elrond soltó las riendas de su caballo y quedó suspendido en el tiempo con la mirada congelada por el terror; las lágrimas brotaron de él como tallos fuertes de una planta. Celebrían al no recibir respuesta dio un salto de su caballo y detuvo el paso del de Elrond en el momento en que el cuerpo del medio elfo se inclinaba pesado, cayéndose de la montura.

—¡Milord!

Celebrían corrió hacia él y el heraldo cayó sobre ella, quedando ambos desparramados en el suelo. Ninquë por primera vez en ausencia de Lindir, se acercó hacia Elrond, pero en lugar de tomar contacto con él, se sentó a vigilar el perímetro como si quisiera protegerlo de algún peligro. La elfa logró sentarse en el mismo instante en que el hijo de Eärendil retornaba a la conciencia. Este dio una bocanada de aire y respiró sonoro y sollozante mientras intentaba enfocar la vista en algo que lo hiciera regresar a la normalidad.

—Elrond... —volvió a llamarlo Celebrían intentando atraer hacia su voz aplomada toda la calma que el heraldo parecía necesitar—. Ya... Está bien. Todo está bien. —aseguró la hija de Galadriel posando sus manos sobre las mejillas húmedas de Elrond.

—No... —negó con la cabeza y los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Nada lo está... Nada estará bien... Habrá una guerra. Y los Valar se han vuelto tan crueles que me dejan ser espectador de las atrocidades del mundo incluso antes de que sucedan... Para que duela dos veces, para recordar que solo somos simples hormigas en tierra árida. —dejó salir tembloroso. Su cuerpo se sacudía como una hoja llevada por la brisa y Celebrían recordó su acción el día del ataque de los orcos en el reino de Oropher. Sin miedo a acercarse, se precipitó sobre el rostro del heraldo, pero en lugar de colocar sus frentes juntas, esta vez posó sus labios sobre ella. Presionando levemente, le dio un beso que sostuvo por unos segundos en los que el hijo de Eärendil mermó su nerviosismo, dejando de temblar lentamente.

—¿Una guerra? —preguntó—. Lo has visto... —añadió sin sorprenderse, aunque compadeciéndose por lo que a Elrond le tocaba vivir sin haberlo pedido y de pronto recordó esa vez en el bosque cuando lo conoció; esa tarde en que su madre le enseñaba a controlar sus visiones, pero algunas eran tan poderosas que continuaban irrumpiendo en su vida como quien entra dando un portazo. Celebrían se acercó más y acarició gentil su rostro perturbado—. Oh, Elrond... Lo siento tanto. —añadió como si haciéndose cargo de la culpa de su naturaleza vidente. La hija de Galadriel nada tenía que ver con el don de Elrond, pero si deseó tener el poder de quitarle lo que ambos estaban percibiendo en ese momento como una maldición.

Levantando su rostro hacia ella, la miró a los ojos y cayendo a los lados de su rostro, su cabello dorado le recordó la calamidad a la que sometería a Morwenna si no la dejaba ir pronto. Pero... ¿Cómo? Elrond amaba a Morwenna con la fuerza con la que cualquier otro hijo de Ilúvatar sentía en su única elección de pareja en la vida, aunque la hija de Oropher había comenzado a ver la vacilación en los ojos del heraldo y se lo había hecho saber justo antes de que Elrond emprendiera el viaje a Lórien... Perdiéndose en ese recuerdo el heraldo viajó hasta el bosque.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir tú? —preguntó Morwenna sentada al pie de un gran árbol, aquel que era su favorito, donde solía compartir una merienda con su amado mientras este se recuperaba de la herida en su hombro.

—Porque Celebrían no conoce a nadie más y es un viaje largo y peligroso para que lo haga con elfos a los que acaba de conocer. —respondió Elrond sentándose junto a ella y colocando su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras la observaba con ternura.

—Pero no irá sola... Sus doncellas y Haemir irán con ella. Ellos deben regresar a su hogar. —anunció Morwenna con desconfianza. Elrond sonrió y besó su hombro.

—Haemir regresó a Eregion acompañando al guardia que trajo los anillos aquí... —informó—. Y con él, las doncellas de Celebrían abandonaron sus puestos por gracia de su señora. Una de ellas contraerá matrimonio con él... Y la otra es su hermana, se negaron a separarse y Celebrían lo aceptó de buen grado. —añadió para sorpresa de la princesa—. Ella está sola ahora... Narbeth ha dejado de viajar por pedido de Elena, porque ya sabes que mi consejo sobre la canela fue bien recibido por varios elfos en este reino y ahora ellos tienen una hija a la que cuidar... Lindir marchó a Lindon y Thranduil...

—Sí, ya entendí. —soltó Morwenna cruzándose de brazos con fastidio.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta de que la escolte hacia Lórien, Meleth **_(amor)_**? ¿O acaso es porque se acerca la hora de mi partida a Lindon y pasarán muchos años hasta que volvamos a vernos? Y nuestra promesa sin cumplir... —acotó con una risita tímida, dándole un beso sobre el hombro y trepando hasta su cuello.

—Quizás la puedas cumplir con alguien más. —espetó ella alejándose.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se quejó él observándola con confusión—. ¿Crees que pueda amar a alguien más de esa forma?

—A cierta elfa a la que voluntariamente te ofreciste a llevar a su hogar, sí. —respondió Morwenna entre balbuceos que el hijo de Eärendil no pudo comprender—. Hasta parecías contento de abandonar este bosque cuando prácticamente gritaste a mi padre que lo harías. —agregó—. Celebrían está casi obsesionada contigo y tú te estás sintiendo atraído por ella, no creas que no lo he notado. Ella te gusta... Tal vez no la ames aun, pero te gusta... Con el tiempo, podrías amarla.

—¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Dime... —inquirió él con un dejo de ofensa. Ahora fue su turno de cruzarse de brazos—. Porque de poder elegir... Si el amor fuera una elección por conveniencia, Morwenna, entonces elegiría que tú y yo no sintiéramos nada, y sí, de saber que amarla no representara peligro alguno, elegiría sin dudas enamorarme de Celebrían. —confesó no dando cuenta del efecto de sus palabras. La elfa abrió los ojos anonadada, pero él prosiguió levantando presión—. Dime cómo se hace si has descubierto el secreto, Morwenna, ¡Porque si esto fuera por elección, no quisiera estar enamorado de ti, no lo quiero desde el minuto en que supe que te iba a condenar si te amaba! —soltó enfadado. Morwenna bajó la vista boquiabierta y sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Acababa de recibir una puñalada de frente y sin aviso—. Y tampoco quiero que estés enamorada de mí si esto lo único que te traerá es sufrimiento. Así que habla ahora si has descubierto la forma de que dejemos de amarnos, ¡Para poder liberarnos de este destino horrendo que nos espera si estamos juntos! —finalizó.

Morwenna se puso de pie y, dispuesta a no derramar ni una sola lágrima frente a él, lo miró con una furia que jamás quiso dedicarle.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre acusarme de tan vil pensamiento?! ¡Por si no lo sabes, un elfo jamás deja de sentir amor por esa criatura de la que se ha enamorado! ¡Ni puede amar a alguien más! ¡Estoy condenada a amarte quiera o no! —exclamó. Elrond también se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿¡Y yo no acaso?! ¡Porque eso es lo que insinúas! ¿¡Crees que podría dejar de amarte o amar a alguien más de igual manera?! ¡¿Qué hay de diferente en mí?! —inquirió con desesperación.

—Tú solo escogiste esta vida inmortal; peredhil. —largó Morwenna como un insulto y se alejó de él dejándolo absorto, aunque pensativo.

Regresando al camino donde escoltaba a Celebrían hacia Lórien, Elrond pensó en los planes que los Valar habían tejido sobre él, poniendo a Morwenna en su camino para luego reclamarla bajo amenaza de hacerle daño si él insistía en ese amor. Peredhil lo había llamado ella, medio elfo, y Elrond observó dolido a Celebrían. De repente, muchas cosas cobraron sentido...

—¿Por qué son tan crueles? —repitió y tomó un mechón del cabello de Celebrían que deslizó sobre sus dedos con aflicción.

—Tal vez no sean crueles... —mencionó ella y secó con la manga de su vestido la última lágrima del heraldo cuando vio que su contacto no estaba siendo rechazado, al contrario, tenía un efecto positivo sobre él—. Tal vez solo están intentando salvarnos... Lo han enviado a este mundo a avisarnos de lo que vendrá... No a impedir las tragedias, pero si a menguar sus consecuencias. —evidenció mientras Elrond perdía sus pensamientos ambivalentes en el cabello de la elfa, el cual lucía curiosamente igual al de Morwenna—. No sé nada de las guerras, milord, todo lo que puedo ofrecerle sobre ello es mi apoyo y mi calma para que acuda a mí cuando necesite consuelo... Pero al llegar a mi hogar, puedo sugerirle que consulte su visión con mis padres. No detendrá lo que viene, pero hará que estemos preparados para afrontarlo. —ofreció. Elrond salió de su trance ante su sugerencia y devolviéndole su mechón rubio, le dedicó una mirada tierna.

—No perdamos tiempo, entonces. Debo ponerte a salvo. —Le dijo y sonrió con un dejo de preocupación.

—Yo estoy a salvo, Elrond. —acotó ella refiriéndose con el mismo trato informal y cercano y devolvió la sonrisa, aunque despreocupada, más bien cómplice—. Nunca me he sentido más segura que ahora. —reconoció. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando acotó—: La paz que puedo transmitirte cuando estás herido o angustiado solo es la seguridad transformada que me das cuando estás cerca.

Luego de un silencio que ambos compartieron mirando el suelo sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual, el hijo de Eärendil deslizó sus dedos sobre la hierba y apenas rozó la punta de las uñas de Celebrían. Esta adelantó su mano con timidez, haciéndole saber que podía tomarla con confianza.

—¿Serás tú el único destello de luz que brille en torno a las sombras de mi desgracia? Pareces la única destinada a continuar encendida cuando todo lo que amo se desvanece y apaga o corre peligro cerca mío. —reflexionó tomando su mano.

—No soy la estrella que más te gusta mirar cuando alzas la vista al cielo... —contestó Celebrían y él la interrumpió divagando.

—No eres el mar... —dijo recordando la vez en que le había confesado a Morwenna que ella era el Belegaer yendo y viniendo sobre la costa de su mente.

—No. —acordó ella—. Lo sé, no soy el mar... Pero soy la arena donde respirarás de tu naufragio. Soy una estrella pequeña junto a la luna, pero soy la que siempre te guiará a casa entre las olas. —anunció ella y él se acercó dubitativo a su rostro. Se mantuvo vacilando en torno a su boca mientras ella continuaba susurrando—: No soy esa luz que tanto anhelas y no soy el agua en que te gusta sumergirte... Esos ojos de estanque que te esperan en el bosque, pero no hay peligro sobre mí... No soy yo la condenada a sufrir por enamorarme... —Le hizo saber como si leyera sus cogniciones—. Tal vez no me vas a amar tanto como a ese mar, pero por lo menos puedes aceptar esta isla, que será la que te de un respiro en la tormenta.

Elrond sintió el impulso inconsciente de besarla. Celebrían era hermosa y esa mañana brillaba su cabello al sol como el mismísimo Laurelin. Sus palabras eran encantadoras y reales y en las que dedicada al hijo de Eärendil ponía el sentimiento que no regalaba a otros, pues deseaba al medio elfo tanto como los vástagos de Eru anhelaban la naturaleza. Pero Celebrían no era Morwenna y Elrond aun sentía la flecha del amor de la hija de Oropher quemando viva y profunda clavada en su alma, por lo que se obligó a retroceder cuando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse con los de Celebrían. Entonces ella ladeó la cabeza y asintió comprendiendo el pesar que el heraldo cargaba en su espíritu. Se dio impulso para caer sobre él y reposó todo su amor en el beso que le dejó sentido en su mejilla izquierda.

—Piénsalo. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y continuar el viaje.

Elrond quedó sentado en la hierba por unos segundos más y de repente dio cuenta que el gato de Lindir lo observaba curioso pero inmóvil en una cercanía repentina.

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó alzando las cejas pretendiendo juzgar él a Ninquë y no al revés—. ¿No vas a maullar ahora?

En su lugar, el gato dio un ronroneo sonoro y se refregó contra la pierna de Elrond sin que este opusiera resistencia. Como mascota y compañero de Lindir, Ninquë parecía un inocente gatito que nada entendía sobre la vida de los elfos, pero aquel no era un felino como cualquier otro y pudo ver que ese era el momento adecuado de hacérselo saber a Elrond. No estaba de acuerdo en que se acercara a Celebrían confundiéndola con Morwenna, pero el heraldo necesitaba amor y por sobre todas las cosas, necesitaba poner sus asuntos en orden, algo a lo que Ninquë no se opondría siempre que el hijo de Eärendil lo hiciera bien.

Elrond dio un bufido y sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, acarició la cabeza del gato.

—Dime que Lindir está bien, si lo sabes... Porque eso también es una carga pesada para mí.

El gato permaneció en silencio mientras ambos se miraban, pues él también lo ignoraba aunque podía sentir que su dueño estaba con vida y eso lo reconfortaba en la incertidumbre.

Mucho más atrás del camino que el hijo de Eärendil transitaba, Oropher pasaba día y noche en vela, ocupado en fortificar sus muros y mantener la armonía en su reino cuando la confirmación a lo que Lindir había sospechado apareció en sus manos en forma de nota que un emisario de confianza de las ciudades aledañas había enviado a escondidas de los que ya habían caído bajo el poder de Mordor. No se atrevió a contestar, pues el sobre cayó en sus manos con una pesadez inusual y el monarca sintió que esa tinta estaba manchada con la sangre del emisario como si hubieran sido sus últimas palabras.

Rápidamente Oropher se reunió con su hijo y al extender la misiva hacia él, ambos decidieron que harían saber de la traición a todas las ciudades donde los elfos moraran.

Rápidamente también se puso una ley en vigencia: Todo aquel que hubiera abandonado los límites del reino no podría regresar sin importar la razón de su salida. Los Sindar y los silvanos acataron la nueva orden y no hicieron objeciones, ni preguntas, pues solo uno de ellos había abandonado el reino días atrás en completo sigilo y solo uno sería quien no regresara. Su nombre quedó en desuso y solo Morwenna advirtió su ausencia, aunque para no sumar una preocupación más a su lista reciente, decidió no mencionar que lo sabía. Su nombre era Elaran y su traición, aunque profunda, no causó demasiada sorpresa... Al final, cuando la identidad del traidor fue revelada, esto solo le dio la razón a Elrond, pues él le había advertido a Oropher que el muchacho no era digno para unirse en matrimonio con su hija... La realidad había brillado ante sus ojos absortos y era que Elaran resultaba ser indigno en cada aspecto de su vida. Pero Elrond no estaba en el bosque para celebrar esa pequeña victoria por haber tenido la razón, ni Oropher quería pensar en el hijo de Eärendil con demasiado ímpetu, puesto que había visto a su hija demasiado seria por muchos días, y pudo olisquear que algo no andaba bien entre ambos, pero creyó que solo se debía a su partida hacia Lindon y no preguntó jamás si Morwenna lo extrañaba o algo peor tejía su corazón en su ausencia.

La imagen desprestigiada de Elaran, entonces, se perdió en el tiempo... Aunque en la fortaleza de aquel que los elfos habían conocido como el señor de los dones, el antiguo pretendiente de Morwenna duró lo poco que duró su informe, porque a pesar de lo valiosa de su confesión, el señor oscuro desconfió de su lealtad como los otros habían desconfiado de él antes de su llegada a Eregion, y luego de enviar a cortarlo en pedazos, envió partes de su cuerpo a las regiones que controlaba como advertencia a lo que ocurriría si se atrevían a traicionarlo. Su cabeza putrefacta e impía apareció una mañana en el taller de Celebrimbor y fue una especie de augurio y saludo de Tar-Mairon para el nuevo regente de la ciudad.

Los anillos, de todas formas, no pudieron ser encontrados; Elaran informó que el bosque los guardaba, pero Mairon supo que los Sindar no los tendrían mucho tiempo en su poder, pues juzgaba a la línea de Oropher mejor de lo que los propios elfos lo hacían, y supo que no serían tan ilusos como para esconder objetos valiosos en un reino que estaba tan vulnerable al ataque de los orcos, pero al enviar tropas a cada rincón de la tierra, no pudo encontrar rastro de ellos. Por lo que, si bien le llenó de ira oír la traición de Celebrimbor y luego saber por los sobrevivientes al asedio del bosque que el hijo de Eärendil aun respiraba, no volvió a atacar el reino de Oropher y lo echó al olvido, pues en su dedo ahora brillaba el metal dorado del anillo único y podría doblegar la voluntad de Lindon con un solo golpe de mazo, con o sin Elrond dirigiendo los ejércitos de Gil-Galad. El medio elfo antes temido y odiado por Annatar, ahora solo era una pequeña hormiguita en una colonia que destrozaría el poder del único, pero antes de hacerlo, debía recuperar los anillos mágicos que Celebrimbor había forjado bajo su supervisión y entonces preparó a cada orco que tuvo a su disposición para un propósito más oscuro...

Esos eran los días que acontecían cuando, oscureciendo temprano, Celebrían cruzó el límite de Lothlórien y su padre corrió a abrazarla con todo el amor que había estado guardando expectante desde que ella partiera de Eregion. La doncella recibió agradecida el cariño y luego fue con su madre, quien la tomó entre sus brazos y se permitió decir que la había extrañado demasiado, tanto que su llegada se sentía cálida en su corazón como un día de verano.

Celeborn tomó a su hija del brazo y la acompañó al interior del reino enseñándole su nuevo hogar a cada paso mientras que Galadriel pidió un momento de conversación con Elrond; la dama blanca había sentido la presencia del medio elfo junto a su hija en la mañana y rápidamente había adivinado la razón por la que estaba allí, aunque una vibra pesada y caótica danzaba sobre él y eso no era algo que ella hubiera vaticinado. Algo había ocurrido durante el viaje... Algo había visto Elrond que tenía que comentarle.

—¿Dónde dará el primer golpe? —preguntó Galadriel sin perder tiempo.

—En Eregion. —respondió él sin sorprenderse; la dama de Lórien era quien le había enseñado a controlar el don por lo que no podía sentirse desconcertado ante la pregunta tan directa de la elfa. Bajando la vista, intentó recuperar cada una de las imágenes que habían aparecido en su mente y habló de ellas con detalle.

—¿Cuándo? —indagó Galadriel luego de oírlo con detenimiento. Elrond sin embargo, no contestó—. Está bien. —Lo tranquilizó al vislumbrar su angustia por no poder aportar tantos datos. A pesar de estar aportando información valiosa, el hijo de Eärendil sentía que no era suficiente—. ¿Cuántas bajas?

—La ciudad va a desaparecer... —susurró. Galadriel oyó con espanto, pero en su rostro no se marcó ni una sola expresión. Con aplomo, anunció sus planes. Lo importante, más que asustarse o lamentarse, era actuar rápido.

—Enviaré tropas a vigilar los accesos... Intentaremos sorprenderlos desde afuera cuando ataquen, para que entre la menor cantidad de orcos posible... —resolvió ella con celeridad—. Y recibiremos aquí a los sobrevivientes y heridos... Sugiero que Oropher haga lo mismo. —anunció.

—Mi señora, tendrá que enviar a un mensajero; debo regresar a Lindon de inmediato. —avisó haciéndole entender que él no podría llevar el mensaje—. Su majestad, Gil-Galad, necesitará que prepare a su ejército. No será solo el ataque a Eregion, habrá guerra y no será cosa de un día. —anunció con pesar.

—¿Regresar a Lindon? —indagó la dama blanca y rodeó a Elrond observándolo de arriba a abajo—. No carga usted los anillos que envié para que custodiara. —afirmó curiosa.

—Alguien a quien estimo demasiado se encargó de esa misión y aunque aun no he recibido noticias, puedo confiar en el éxito de la empresa. Al menos los anillos han de estar a salvo o ya sabríamos lo contrario... —opinó inconforme. Los anillos eran importantes, pero lo que despertaba más interés en Elrond era saber de Lindir—. Lo siento, Lady Galadriel, no pude ocuparme en su momento de necesidad, pero en retribución por mi falta, me encargué personalmente de escoltar a su hija... Le aseguro que Lady Celebrían estuvo a salvo en todo momento, incluso durante el asedio de los orcos en el reino de Oropher. Nada le ha ocurrido, ni le ocurrirá nunca bajo mi cuidado. —aseguró. Elrond irguió el cuerpo y enlazó sus manos delante; estaba nervioso y ni siquiera podía reconocer porqué.

Galadriel entonces se detuvo frente a Elrond en cuanto este terminó de hablar y lo observó detenidamente mirándolo a los ojos, quizás intentando vislumbrar lo que el heraldo intentaba esconder. El hijo de Eärendil se echó levemente hacia atrás, intimidado por los enormes y expresivos ojos azules de la dama de Lórien y esta sonrió de lado.

—No lo esperaba por aquí hasta la Tercera Edad. —soltó muy seria.

—¿Disculpe, mi señora? —preguntó confundido.

La dama entonces imitó su postura erguida y de manos juntas y alzó el cuello antes de hablar. Solo Elrond supo lo que ella le dijo, ordenándolo con una poderosa voz que solo pudo ser captada por él, ya que sonaba en su mente. El heraldo de Lindon agachó la cabeza cuando dejó de oír sus pedidos y reverenció a Galadriel.

—Usted regresará durante la Tercera Edad... —habló entonces a viva voz—. Y se llevara de aquí algo que guardo con recelo. Mi tesoro más importante... —presagió la elfa—. Tal vez el destino vuelva a cruzarnos antes de su visita, hijo de Eärendil, pero usted no hablará de lo que siente hasta que la Tercera Edad del Sol amanezca en estas tierras... Mucho menos frente a mi hija.

—Sí, mi señora. —El hijo de Eärendil acató la orden y volvió a erguirse solemne.

—Dele agua a su caballo y descanse, Elrond. Mañana partirá hacia Lindon... —informó Galadriel y el heraldo volvió a asentir.

Antes de ingresar en los establos, Elrond alzó la mirada al cielo. La luz de Eärendil brillaba intensa a pesar de las noches agitadas que Mordor estaba preparando y pidió con confianza, creyendo firmemente que su padre podía oír sus ruegos.

—Mantenla a salvo. —solicitó al cielo—. Y dile que la amo... Que sepa que si algún día renuncio a ella es para salvarla de la muerte y no porque realmente dejé de amarla... Porque ella ya no cree en mí, pero tal vez crea en ti. Así que cuídala de mí y por mí, padre. Por favor.

Al finalizar, Elrond tomó las riendas de su caballo y lo guió hacia el interior de las caballerizas, pero pronto sintió la caída de un objeto pesado. Al voltear, descubrió que su capa se había desprendido de su equipaje y yacía en la tierra. El heraldo se apresuró a tomarla y sacudió la tela para que no se ensuciara. Al hacerlo, el brillo de los broches de Eärendil se bañaron de luz de luna y le recordaron a Elrond el día en que Morwenna le había obsequiado la capa restaurada. El muchacho se abrazó a la tela queriendo realmente enlazar sus brazos alrededor de la princesa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo extrañó el perfume de la canela.

—Gracias, padre. —dijo con una sonrisa, entendiendo la misteriosa caída de la capa como una respuesta a su pedido.

En el bosque, Morwenna recibía la primera de las noches largas envuelta en una manta muy especial que no había alcanzado a terminar de bordar antes que Elrond se fuera, pero que ahora, finalizada y solitaria, se enredaba en su cuerpo en lugar de yacer junto a su destinatario original. La tela bordó finamente bordada en hilos de plata emulaba un firmamento de estrellas; había pertenecido alguna vez a Eärendil oficiando de capa, pero ahora, restaurada y convertida en una manta para dormir, cubría a la hija de Oropher de los primeros fríos invernales.

Morwenna se hallaba de pie en su balcón viendo el mismo destello naranja en el horizonte que durante la madrugada había mantenido a Elrond en vilo. La luz brillaba amenazante incluso en la noche cerrada y la princesa deseó recibir buenas noticias pronto. Alzando la vista hacia la estrella más brillante del firmamento, le habló a Eärendil al mismo tiempo que su hijo pedía por ella.

—Que donde sea que esté, sea guiado por su luz. Manténgalo a salvo. No lo abandone... —pidió abrazándose para darse calor—. Y dígale que lo amo... Que me perdone por mi arrebato, por mi desconfianza. Que sepa que me gustaría liberarlo de este amor, pero que me duele tan solo pensar que no podré ser parte de lo que lo haga feliz. —agregó y sollozó con la mirada en alto—. Que si los Valar lo arrebataron de un destino a mi lado, por lo menos tengan en consideración no hacerlo sufrir otra vez. Dígale que lo amo, Eärendil, que lo amo y lo haré toda mi vida. Y cuídelo... Por mí.

Un viento repentino y helado azotó el balcón de Morwenna abriendo los postigones de par en par y haciendo volar algunos papeles en su escritorio. Cuando ella corrió a ordenarlos, un dibujo en particular se deslizó hacia sus pies. Era el que había hecho al llegar al bosque, cuando imaginó a Elrond caminando en su jardín bajo el cielo estrellado. Morwenna lo tomó en sus manos, y a pesar de la pena, sonrió. En ese momento, aunque en otra ciudad, Elrond caminaba bajo las estrellas como en su dibujo, pidiendo por su bienestar. Volteándose hacia el balcón, la hija de Oropher susurró:

—Gracias.

—¿No hay de qué? —respondió Thranduil deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana con una taza de té. Estaba sorprendido y algo asustado creyendo que la princesa había adivinado su acción. Morwenna giró su cabeza con curiosidad y observando la taza en las manos de su hermano, no dijo nada. Dejó que él creyera que era una bruja y se divirtió con su rostro pasmado.

—¿Sigues despierto? Creí oír a ada **_(papá)_ **aconsejarte que aprovecharas a dormir ahora. —preguntó en lugar de aclarar la situación. Thranduil posó la taza sobre el escritorio de su hermana y luego de levantar los papeles en el suelo, se acercó a ella. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y la observó de reojo con pedantería.

—Si cree que voy a dormir justo ahora está completamente loco. Es el peor momento de mi vida para dormir. —aseguró. Morwenna negó seria.

—No. Estoy con nuestro padre en esto... —contradijo—. Creo que es la última vez que dormirás en tu vida.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Tú qué sabes? —indagó alzando una ceja—. Cuando estés en mi situación, opina con conocimiento de causa. Antes no. —soltó petulante pestañeando varias veces. Morwenna se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado, socarrona.

—Me juzgas una chiquilla inexperta, pero sé mucho más que tú de esto. —Le informó con soberbia—. Ya verás en unos meses... Cuando estés tan cansado que entierres el rostro en el plato de la cena pero aun así no puedas dormir. —Morwenna pintó una imagen mental alarmante en Thranduil, pero este negó despreocupado no creyendo en sus palabras, así que ella prosiguió—. Y no solo eso, todas tus comidas terminarás comiéndolas frías. —agregó—. Oh y todos tus baños interminables con esencias y velas aromáticas, —describió risueña burlándose de los rituales de su hermano—, se convertirán en toallas húmedas con las que te refregarás el cuerpo, te secarás y vestirás en menos de tres minutos. —añadió. Cuanto más hablaba, Thranduil más abría los ojos y el celeste parecía querer borrarse de su iris, dejando en su lugar dos canicas blancas aterradas. Su párpado inferior comenzó a temblar por los nervios y comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta de la habitación, como si quisiera evadirse de aquellas verdades que su hermana estaba exagerando para él, pero Morwenna lo siguió, casi acechándolo—. Ah, y esos bonitos ojos celestes que Eru te dio, se te pondrán rojos de tanto prestar atención a todo a tu alrededor. —indicó con aires de sabiduría—. Todo, absolutamente todo en este reino, es una potencial fuente de peligros, ¿Sabías? —preguntó retóricamente—. Ahora no lo sabes, pero en el futuro... Uh, verás posibles accidentes en todas partes. —informó asintiendo muchas veces con la cabeza—. ¿Los muebles de tu habitación? ¿Tus armas? ¿La cornamenta de tu alce? Todo estará revestido con bollos de tela en las puntas, porque todo es peligroso. —enseñó con una sonrisa macabra—. Y para tu información, sí, padre sabe mucho más que tú porque nuestro padre nos crió a ambos. Sobretodo a mí, pero yo era mucho menos revoltosa que tú... Recuerda que este reino está lleno de pasillos estrechos y escaleras... —finalizó sonriendo—. Ahora si me disculpas, hermanito querido, voy a dormir. A dormir mucho, ¡Mucho! —exclamó alzando los brazos con alegría—. A dormir sin que ningún llanto me despierte en medio de la noche. ¡Ah, la paz de la soltería, que le dicen! Buenas noches, Thran. Gracias por el té. —saludó y cerró la puerta en su cara.

Thranduil dio media vuelta y pestañeó reiteradas veces antes de dar cuenta que faltaba poco para que su mandíbula tocara el suelo. Mareado por la cantidad de información que había recibido en tan pocos minutos, caminó lento y distraído por el pasillo y se pasó dos veces la puerta de su habitación. Desde el interior, Liswen lo observó con ternura ambas veces y rió por lo bajo al ver el semblante pasmado de su esposo. Hacía unos meses que la situación se repetía, por lo que ver a Thranduil sumido en el terror no era algo que alarmara a Liswen, pues sabía diferenciar entre su expresión de trauma y aquella que revelaba la existencia de un peligro inminente y real. Esa noche, el elfo tenía su característica cara de traumado y al ingresar en su cuarto, en la tercera vuelta por el pasillo, cerró la puerta tras de sí, haciendo un anuncio por demás alarmante.

—¡Se cancela el nacimiento! —informó alzando las manos en el aire. Liswen se cubrió el rostro y rió con ganas.

—¿Qué te enteraste ahora? —preguntó entre risas y recibió a su esposo en la cama con las manos extendidas hacia él. Thranduil besó a Liswen y deslizó su mano derecha por debajo de las sábanas, deteniéndose a la altura del abdomen de la silvana. Acarició su barriga abultada por el embarazo y percibió el movimiento leve de su hijo, al que le faltaban poco menos de dos meses para llegar al mundo—. Creo que nuestra pequeña hojita no está de acuerdo con la cancelación del evento. —acotó al sentir las pataditas sutiles del bebé. Acariciando la mano de Thranduil por encima de las sábanas, volvió a besar a su esposo, quien súbitamente pasó del susto a la ternura. Su mirada volvió a tener el brillo característico del celeste marino y bajó la vista hacia el vientre de Liswen con un amor que no había percibido siquiera cuando la miraba a ella.

—¿Pequeña hojita? —repitió Thranduil con ternura—. ¿Es una niña, meleth nîn **_(mi amor)_**? —preguntó sonriendo y se deslizó bajo las sábanas para propinarle besos a su panza.

—No lo sé aun. —reconoció ella y levantó las sábanas para observar a su esposo—. Pero quiero que se llame Legolas.

—Legolas... —nombró Thranduil y colocó su oreja sobre el vientre de su esposa—. ¿Qué dices leggy? ¿Que estás de acuerdo con ese nombre? —bromeó—. Ajá, oh... ¡Ah! —mencionó pretendiendo escuchar la voz del bebé—. Sí, —anunció levantando la cabeza hacia Liswen—. Dice que Legolas está bien.

—¿Dijo si es niña o niño? —indagó Liswen siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Bebé, eres niñito o niñita? —preguntó Thranduil en torno al vientre y volvió a colocar su oreja—. Oh, claro... Se lo diré. —volvió a decir. La elfa estaba muerta de risa—. Dice que eso no es de tu incumbencia. Que es nuestro bebé y será excelente en todas las cosas porque saldrá a ti y a mí a partes iguales. Tú pondrás el intelecto y yo pondré la belleza, por supuesto. —agregó tomándose el cabello y peinándose con expresión pretenciosa.

—¡Oye! —Liswen soltó otra carcajada y tiró de la bata de su esposo para atraerlo a ella. Se besaron con ternura y ella volvió a cubrirse bajo las mantas. Sería una noche muy fría, la primera de muchas—. ¿Dormirás hoy? —preguntó ella pasando su índice debajo del mentón de Thranduil. Este negó gentil pero ella torció la boca preocupada.

—Si algo como lo que ocurrió con los orcos vuelve a pasar... —advirtió pero Liswen posó su mano sobre los labios del príncipe para callarlo.

—No volverán, Thran... Solo vinieron hasta aquí a cazar a Elrond. —Le recordó—. Él no está ahora y los anillos abandonaron el bosque hace tiempo... No hay razón para que nos ataquen.

—Ay, Lis... —llamó él besando los nudillos de su esposa y acomodándose junto a ella—. Me gustaría que tuvieras razón y nada nos afectara... Pero hay una luz en el horizonte que brilla amenazante día y noche... El aire se ha vuelto pesado, ¿No lo has sentido? Una sombra se cierne sobre el mundo. Temo que nuestro tiempo de paz esté terminando. Descansa tú, princesa. —susurró a su oído—. Yo me quedaré velando tu sueño y el de nuestra hojita. Nada malo ocurrirá si al menos uno de nosotros se mantiene alerta. —manifestó para tranquilizarla.

Liswen se durmió en sus brazos a los pocos minutos y él permaneció el resto de la noche acariciando sus cabellos y vigilando todo a su alrededor. Morwenna tenía razón en muchas cosas, pero se equivocaba en una... El considerar peligroso todo el entorno, no empezaba con el nacimiento de un bebé, sino antes... Mucho antes. Thranduil miró por la ventana y juzgó que el mundo al que su pequeño o pequeña vendría, sería mucho más peligroso que al que otros elfos arribaran antes y se preocupó.

Los días pasaron rápidos aunque la pesadumbre, tal como Thranduil había dicho, se sentía en el aire y los corazones de los elfos comenzaron a sentir el temor a todas horas y sin razón aparente. Había algo en el mundo que flotaba invisible sobre sus cabezas, pero que podía sumirlos en la desconfianza de un momento a otro. Por esas noches, Elrond ya había emprendido el viaje hacia Lindon, pero recordando que Haemir y las doncellas de Celebrían se habían instalado en Eregion permanentemente, el heraldo sintió que la ciudad de los anillos era paso obligado para advertir a su amigo del inminente ataque y lograr que al menos él, su esposa y su cuñada lograran salir de la ciudad para pedirle asilo a Oropher. Pero la hierba de los caminos había sido arrasada y en donde una vez había crecido verde y vigoroso el pasto, ahora la tierra revuelta abundaba. Elrond entonces supo que una gran masa se había desplazado por allí y temió por el destino de los lugareños.

—Los elfos no hacen esto. —Le dijo a Ninquë, que era el único que viajaba con él.

El gato maulló inquieto unos metros más adelante como si quisiera llamarlo y Elrond bajó de su montura para acudir al sector que el felino estaba indicando. En el suelo, la osamenta de lo que alguna vez había sido un ciervo pequeño, descansaba desparramada y caótica en medio del campo.

—¿Temes que te pase a ti? —preguntó el heraldo agachándose frente a los huesos. Ninquë se pegó a su pierna y refregó su cuello contra ella. Elrond, que ya no temía al gato y había dejado de llamarlo sirviente de Tevildo, acarició su cabeza—. Debemos llegar a Eregion cuanto antes, esta masacre solo ocurrió hace unos días. —informó viendo el estado de los huesos—. Siento que te toparas con el ejército equivocado, mellon. **_(amigo)._** —Le dijo al cadáver—. Vamos, Ninquë, no hay tiempo que perder.

Pero el tiempo ya estaba perdido para poner en aviso a cualquiera de los moradores de Eregion. El hijo de Eärendil se salió del sendero y cabalgó veloz por el camino bajo las montañas, por un paso que sabía, los orcos no tomarían por los riesgos del camino. Las bestias de Mairon eran toscas, grandes y torpes, y los caminos que ladeaban las montañas serpenteantes y angostos, tanto, que por momentos Elrond bajó de su caballo y lo guió tirándolo de las riendas para que ninguno cayera al vacío. Sobre su hombro, Ninquë se balanceaba atento y vigilaba todos los puntos que Elrond debía descuidar para no dar un paso en falso. Así, entre ambos se formó un buen equipo de trabajo y el heraldo llegó a la ciudad ingresando por una puerta lateral que los orcos ignoraban existía.

Lo que llamó poderosamente su atención una vez que cruzó el portal, fue el silencio que reinaba en esa entrada, aunque no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que pudo oír el murmullo en la lejanía. Subiendo nuevamente a su caballo, le ordenó a Ninquë mantenerse cerca.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Haemir antes que cualquier otro lo haga. —mencionó con inquietud. Algo en su corazón se agitó de golpe cuando pensó en su amigo, y decidió cabalgar hacia el ruido.

Dos elfos pequeños corrieron a ambos lados de su caballo. No tendrían más de diez años y portaban espadas demasiado grandes para sus cuerpos. Elrond bajó de su caballo dando un salto cuando los vio venir hacia él y los niños, aunque aterrados, se detuvieron en torno a él al ver que tenía el porte de un hijo de Eru.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Señor, por favor! —gritó uno de ellos, que venía a la retaguardia. Arrastraba una cuchilla fina aunque muy pesada para su edad.

Elrond entonces escuchó el chillido de los orcos y el humo de las antorchas comenzó a emerger detrás de los muros. La ciudad estaba siendo asediada y el hijo de Eärendil había llegado en el momento más oportuno para unirse a la lucha.

—Ninquë, guíalos a la puerta. —ordenó Elrond al mismo tiempo en que subía a los elfos a su caballo—. Mi gato les enseñará la salida, de allí tomarán el camino que lleva al bosque del rey Oropher y le dirán lo que sucedió. Cabalguen rápido y no se detengan por nada. No pierdan sus armas y no se rindan. Lo que sea que los amenace en el camino... No tengan piedad, mátenlo. —Le indicó al más alto de los niños y desenfundó su espada—. Vayan. Yo me encargo de esto...

Delante de ellos, una figura negra como la noche y de un porte mucho mayor al de los pequeños apareció con un hacha deforme dispuesto a matarlos. El caballo de Elrond salió disparado hacia la puerta lateral luego de que este hablara a su oído ordenándole seguir el camino que llevaba al bosque.

—¡Eärendilbaur! **_(Hijo de Eärendil)._** —gritó la bestia.

—Vaya que me he vuelto popular... —comentó socarrón el medio elfo blandiendo su espada en el aire.


	30. La ciudad que cae

Elrond se sintió poco digno cuando tomó el caballo de un elfo muerto y lo calmó para luego montarse en él y cabalgar fuera de Eregion como una sombra que se pierde entre el gentío distraído. Unos kilómetros más adelante se detuvo a reflexionar su huida de la ciudad en llamas y se dijo a sí mismo inútil por no haber llegado antes y más por no haberse quedado a luchar. Cuando salió al galope no sabía si lloraba por lo que acababa de vivir, o porque a sus espaldas, los gritos de los hijos de Eru se mezclaban con el chillido de los orcos y el fuego de los proyectiles que iluminaban de tanto en tanto la masacre.

Cuando en el horizonte apenas se podían ver las bolas de fuego cruzando el cielo e impactando contra las paredes de la fortaleza de Eregion, Elrond quiso regresar, pero un sonido particular lo detuvo. Y es que tenía razones importantes no para correr, sino volar a Lindon, pero estas aun en el peso de su conciencia le parecían demasiado egoístas. El medio elfo dio un grito de fastidio en medio de la noche y Ninquë maulló en las ancas del caballo, casi ordenándole seguir.

—¿Cómo se sostiene una promesa que se erige sobre ríos de sangre? —preguntó el heraldo y bajó la cabeza hacia el bollo envuelto en su capa que reposaba en las manos—. ¿Por qué eres tú más valiosa que cualquier otro de mis hermanos? —agregó sollozando y acunó a la bebé por la que había abandonado Eregion en medio del caos sin ayudar a nadie más.

Amigo, maestro y hermano; padre. Esas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza le hicieron voltear de cara a Lindon y continuar su viaje. Y es que tenía en sus manos la vida naciente en medio de la muerte, la última pincelada de la obra maestra que Haemir había pintado en el retrato de su existencia. Su única herencia.

Elrond no volvió a mencionarlo, pero vivió hasta el último de sus días con la culpa de no haber acelerado su paso, de no haber llegado antes, de detenerse a salvar la vida a otros elfos que heridos, aun batallaban con orcos que debieron darles muerte. Todos esos segundos echados en otros, se habían escapado de sus manos y de la vida de su amigo, al que había ido a buscar.

Cuando el hijo de Eärendil finalmente llegó a la casa a la que una vez Lindir fuera desterrado por Gil-Galad, pero Haemir se hubiera interpuesto tomando su lugar en el exilio, halló en la entrada una figura que recordaba vagamente haber visto en el bosque de Oropher. Una de las doncellas de Celebrían yacía sin vida en el suelo. Piel sudada, cabello recogido a las apuradas y sangre en sus manos pintaban el cuadro grotesco de su muerte. La espada vil que le había dado muerte todavía estaba clavada en su espalda y su mirada, desesperada y cristalina, se extendía hacia el centro de la acera. Lo que fuera que hubiera estado mirando le estaba partiendo el alma cuando murió.

Cuando estaba a punto de girar, siguiendo el curso de sus ojos, un sonido de artefactos estrellados contra el suelo se oyó en el interior de la casa y Elrond se precipitó rogando encontrar una imagen menos trágica.

En el comedor de entrada, modesto y desordenado, encontró a un orco revolviendo las alacenas. Estaba buscando anillos mágicos que los habitantes de Eregion solían tener en su poder; joyas que Celebrimbor había forjado y regalado. No de gran importancia, pero muy buscados entre los orcos, pues otorgaban invisibilidad a su portador y los volvía más eficientes en la lucha y otras barbaridades que planeaban hacer con el anillo puesto. Elrond fue demasiado rápido y por demás silencioso y le cortó el cuello antes de que el orco pudiera percatarse de su presencia. Siguiendo el camino hacia el interior de la casa, el olor de la sangre lo llenó de terror, pero lo guió hacia el lugar correcto.

La habitación principal, matrimonial, era digna de un ritual impío. Las velas que aun continuaban encendidas, velaban en sus candelabros el escenario horroroso del centro de la cama. Había objetos caídos, alhajeros rotos y sangre. Mucha sangre. A los pies de la cama una cubeta con agua y paños húmedos se desperdigaban a lo largo del suelo y en la penumbra, Elrond se cubrió la boca para no dar un grito.

Caminó lento aunque tembloroso bordeando la cama y no quiso mirar, pero tuvo que hacerlo para llegar a comprender lo que había ocurrido. La elfa que Haemir había desposado se hallaba igual que su hermana en la entrada de la casa, solo que todo en ella, incluso su expresión doliente, era más acentuada. Más sudor, más desorden en su cabello... Más sangre.

El camisón blanco que la vestía estaba ligeramente levantado por encima de lo que parecían sus rodillas, y sus piernas estaban separadas. Se notaba que habían estado en flexión por un largo rato, pero ahora yacían desparramadas y ensangrentadas a ambos lados de la cama. Al subir la vista hacia el torso, Elrond no pudo evitar que los ojos se le aguaran, porque comprendió con asco e indignación que algo más le había ocurrido a la pobre hija de Eru, además de lo planeado por su familia. Sus manos estaban atadas con sogas sucias a los barrotes de la cama y el camisón rasgado debajo del cuello hasta el ombligo. Las marcas de dientes color violeta en torno a la piel que aun le quedaba prendida al cuerpo le dieron la pauta que la tortura había comenzado cuando aun estaba con vida y alzando la vista intentando que nada escapara de sus ojos, las lágrimas le brotaron contra su voluntad.

Elrond volvió a llevarse la mano a la boca, ahogando sus gemidos desesperados y estalló en llanto cayendo de rodillas al suelo cuando vio que de entre sus piernas todavía pendía el cordón umbilical de su bebé. La habían cortado, mordido y devorado; parturienta y herida. Adolorida, asustada e inocente.

—Ay, no... —Fue lo único que pudo decir el medio elfo con el rostro entre las manos.

Pero del bebé y de Haemir no había rastro, así como tampoco de los perpetradores del ultraje a su esposa, por lo que supo que aquella acción caníbal e impía había ocurrido con él fuera del hogar. Tal vez tendría suerte, si así podía llamársele en esa noche donde estar con vida no se distinguía entre un alivio y una amenaza, y encontrara a su amigo y su bebé luchando por sobrevivir.

No tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber por dónde comenzar a buscar. Ahora la mirada hacia el centro del camino que la doncella de Celebrían sostenía incluso luego de su muerte, cobraba un sentido único. Sus manos manchadas de sangre habían cargado al recién nacido lejos del peligro.

Claro que, cuando salió de la casa, el hijo de Eärendil se entretuvo unos segundos en la puerta envuelto en furia, apuñalando una y otra vez al orco que se había encontrado, pues este se hallaba sobre el cuerpo muerto de espaldas de la doncella y como un perro rabioso y hambiento, mordía su yugular intentando hacerse con un pedazo de carne. Estaba disfrutando su bocado pero no pudo hacerlo más luego de las más de veinte puñaladas que Elrond le dio entre gritos y llanto. Cada uno más fuerte, más desquiciado.

Cuando sació su sed de odio, el heraldo respiró sonoro como un toro embravecido y no permitió que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista. Se hamacó en el aire una vez más e intentando calmarse, corrió en búsqueda de su amigo.

Había fuego en todas partes y cada tanto, el choque de espadas y las corridas tanto de elfos, como de orcos, lo alertaban y lo mareaban, haciéndolo girar sobre su eje con el afán de no albergar ningún punto ciego.

En su camino, medio perdido, se cruzó incluso con algunos enanos y les quiso preguntar por Haemir, pero tal era su desesperación y su miedo, que no podía siquiera hilar dos palabras para describirlo. Hubiera adorado poder proyectar la imagen de su mente para enseñárselos, pero también dudaba que los enanos, entre tanto caos, hubieran reparado en él.

Corriendo sin rumbo fijo entre las calles diagonales que albergaban las casas de los elfos, Elrond finalmente oyó el llanto de un bebé a sus espaldas y se volvió sobre sus pasos. A punto de llegar a una salida lateral del reino, un elfo intentaba sostenerse con sus rodillas y sus palmas abiertas sobre el suelo. Debajo de su torso, una manta se removía y chillaba. Eran Haemir y su niña recién nacida. Elrond se lanzó al suelo casi derrapando por la celeridad y deslizó a la bebé de debajo del cuerpo de su padre, antes que este cayera sobre ella. En su espalda, se alzaban siete flechas de Mordor como si el elfo emulara el lomo de un erizo. Las puntas estaban envenenadas, por lo que era seguro que Haemir moriría esa noche; lo valeroso, era todo lo que había soportado, pues desde su casa hasta ese lugar había una gran distancia.

Haemir estaba muriendo pero no perdía de vista lo más importante, ya que cuando Elrond deslizó a la niña por debajo de su torso, este, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sujetó tan firme su muñeca, que dos días después, los dedos seguían marcados en su piel.

—¡Ú! **_(¡No!)._** —bufó violento el elfo y forcejeó con él.

—Tranquilo. Im Elrond, Mellon. **_(Soy Elrond, amigo)._** —expresó el heraldo con voz quebrada. Haemir apenas pudo levantar la cabeza y esbozó media sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Jodido peredhil. —Lo llamó riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué haces... Aquí?

—Vine por ti... —sollozó el hijo de Eärendil sabiendo que esas sería la última vez que platicara con su amigo—. Pero llegué tarde. —Se lamentó llorando descondolado—. Lo siento tanto, Haemir. —El heraldo sostuvo a su amigo por la nuca y pegó su frente contra la suya.

—No... No llegaste tarde, Elrond. —Le aclaró el muchacho con la voz en un susurro angustiante, sintiendo que su cuerpo se desvanecía—. Aun hay algo... Algo de mí que puedes salvar. Llévatela de aquí. —agregó deslizando a su hija hacia el heraldo.

—Haemir... —nombró el hijo de Eärendil y lloró sentido. Con un último suspiro, el elfo se irguió gimiendo de dolor, tomó a su hija y la posó sobre los brazos de Elrond, enseñándole cómo cargarla.

—Amigo, maestro y hermano; padre. —repitió dando cada vez una palmada sobre sus manos—. Eso fuiste para mí, eso serás para ella. Ahora, por favor... Vete de aquí. Salva a mi hija. —dijo y cayó al suelo.

Elrond quiso quedarse hasta el final, pero comprendió que sacar a la niña de allí apremiaba y luego de prometerle a Haemir que la cuidaría con su vida, corrió buscando un caballo para huir más rápido.

En el bosque de Oropher todo estaba más tranquilo, aunque no en el corazón de los elfos. En su cama, Liswen se removió molesta dentro de su sueño, pues Legolas estaba inquieto y no dejaba de moverse en su vientre. Advirtiendo la situación, ya que no estaba dormido, Thranduil decidió darle espacio y se levantó de la cama cuando ella se giró y lo empujó aun dormida. El Sindar se quejó del manotazo que Liswen le propinó en medio de la cara, pero no la despertó y antes de abandonar el lecho le dio dos besos, uno en la cabeza y otro en el viente. Le susurró a Legolas palabras de arrullo y el bebé pareció calmarse. Con una sonrisa tierna, Thranduil entonces se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en una túnica verde musgo muy gruesa, porque fuera de las mantas el mundo helaba.

Para no enfriar la habitación y despertar a su esposa, decidió salir del cuarto y buscar una conexión con las estrellas en un espacio que no molestara a nadie más que a él. Caminó entre los serpenteantes caminos del reino hasta llegar a una puerta que conducía a un adarve de la fortaleza y al abrirla, un viento helado y tenebroso apagó todas las antorchas del pasillo. De pronto, Thranduil se sintió acompañado por una presencia que no podía ver, ni tocar, como si el mal se hubiera hecho presente en su alma para atemorizarlo, y eso lo determinó a dar un paso al frente cerrando la puerta tras él con celeridad, como si quisiera que aquella presencia no se colara al interior. Al salir, encontró a Narbeth de cara al oeste, pasmado ante las brillantes luces que volaban a una distancia considerable.

—Ya le avisé a tu padre. —soltó advirtiendo la presencia de Thranduil a sus espaldas—. No enviará tropas, ya que la distancia es larga y hasta que lleguen, solo encontrarán muerte y cenizas. —informó. Thranduil se frotó la frente sintiéndose impotente y deseó que existieran formas más rápidas de transportarse para acudir en ayuda del pueblo atacado—. Lo que si hizo fue reforzar los accesos y doblar la guardia en el bosque. —añadió—. Hay mensajeros en los árboles listos para informar si los orcos se acercan. Esta vez no lograrán entrar sin que nadie lo advierta.

Una bola de fuego flotó en la lejanía y desapareció tras la sombra negra que representaba la ciudad de Celebrimbor. El humo causado por el incendio en varios de sus sectores se alzaba muy alto en el cielo y se confundía con el paisaje invernal de nubes en torno a la ciudad.

—Y así asistimos desesperanzados a la caída de Eregion... —mencionó Thranduil con pesar. Nada podían hacer a la distancia más que ver el desastre que las huestes de Mordor estaban dejando. Girando su cuello a la izquierda, Thranduil vio con pavor como la luz anaranjada brillante en el horizonte se extendía y brillaba con más intensidad, casi alegre de ver el fuego volando hacia Eregion. Un destello rojo se encendió en el centro de aquel paisaje y Thranduil se estremeció. Dando dos pasos hacia atrás, captó la atención de Narbeth.

—¡Thranduil!****—llamó el muchacho y lo tomó por los brazos creyendo que este iba a caer. El príncipe bajó la vista hacia él y le informó lo que todos en el bosque temían por aquellos días.

—El señor oscuro finalmente ha salido de su fortaleza.

Narbeth lo soltó y volteando a ver, advirtió el rayo rojizo que se desvanecía en el cielo. Casi pudo oír el grito de las bestias que acompañaban su ataque en el silencio sepulcral del bosque.

—¿Crees que vengan por nosotros también? —preguntó el muchacho y lo único que pudo pensar fue en su familia; él y Elena habían tenido un bebé hacía poco tiempo.

—No. —Lo tranquilizó Thranduil. Aunque su comentario siguiente lo llenó de desesperación—. Pero espero que Haemir haya podido huir de Eregion...

Con el correr del tiempo, una de las tantas noches de asedio una de las rocas gigantes catapultadas dio contra el paredón frontal de la ciudad y este finalmente cedió. Los orcos vitorearon la caída y corrieron desordenados a causar destrucción y muerte de todo lo que encontraran a su paso mientras que su comandante, recién llegado con sus huestes, fue por el premio grande. Celebrimbor, quien aun soportaba el ataque desmedido de los orcos, supo cuando el gigante de hierro caminó hacia él, que aquella sería su última noche. No vería otro amanecer, al menos no en libertad.

Escasos días pasaron, Eregion desapareció en el horizonte y las primeras nevadas llegaron a tocar el césped verde cubriendo todo de blanco; Elrond aun viajaba hacia Lindon. Se había demorado mucho más días de los que tomaba llegar a las tierras de Gil-Galad, pero había hecho retireradas paradas en postas de guardianes del camino. En la casa de unos amables granjeros se encontraba esa mañana en la que helaba en el exterior. Ninquë estaba echado junto al fuego de la salamandra, escondiendo incluso sus patitas delanteras con disgusto. Elrond echó un vistazo hacia afuera y se giró al gato. Alzando una ceja, se rió de lado.

—Al menos tú no tuviste que ceder parte de tu abrigo la mitad del camino. —comentó tiritando por el frío. Sobre un camastro que la familia que lo albergaba había improvisado amablemente, la bebé de Haemir dormitaba envuelta en la capa de Elrond.

Habían tenido suerte dentro de todo, pues Elrond no creyó que la pequeña sobreviviera siquiera al primer día. Estaba hambrienta, poco abrigada y recién adaptándose al medio ambiente cuando Haemir corrió lejos de su casa para salvarle la vida. Pero gracias a las bondades del caballo que había robado en Eregion, habían logrado llegar a un paso donde un guardia y su esposa le habían ofrecido leche de cabra y ropas de algunos de sus hijos. Al mismo tiempo, la mujer le había enseñado a Elrond en una serie de lecciones intensivas, cómo cuidar de una recién nacida, ya que el heraldo no tenía experiencia alguna tratando con bebés y temía de absolutamente todo lo que los rodeaba, incluso de sí mismo, creyendo que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería letal para la niña.

Elrond se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició la frente de la pequeña. Con cuidado controló que las fontanelas en su cabeza estuvieran bien; le resultaban cosa impresionante y era la parte de la bebé que más miedo le daba. Tenía terror de tocarla y lastimarla, porque podía notar que allí el cráneo aun no estaba soldado y había ignorado que en todos los bebés ocurría y era sano que así fuera, hasta que la mujer del primer paso lo tranquilizó. De todas maneras, seguía sintiendo temor de dañarla, por lo que tomaba poco contacto con su cabeza. Lo que si adoraba y no podía ocultar tras la sonrisa estúpida que asomaba en su rostro cuando debía cambiarla o asearla, eran sus pequeños pies con dedos diminutos y vivarachos.

—Necesitas una nodriza, pequeña. —susurró tomándola en sus brazos—. Si sigo dándote leche de cabra te convertirás en un cabrito. —agregó con gracia notando como la elfa movía sus cejas apenas velludas—. Y además necesitas un nombre... Tus padres... —dijo y se detuvo.

Sus ojos quisieron llenarse de lágrimas cuando recordó el horror de Eregion y la razón por la que él se había convertido súbitamente y sin esperarlo en su protector y padre, pero inspirando gran cantidad de aire y reteniéndolo unos segundos antes de liberarlo en un suspiro ahogado, no dejó que la pena se apoderara de él otra vez. Había llorado todo el camino hasta la primera posta, pero que la niña estuviera contenida y segura era prioridad y pronto la mujer que le enseñó todo lo que debía saber sobre bebés, le dijo que era primordial que él estuviera tranquilo para poder brindarle la misma paz a la pequeña, o esta continuaría chillando y removiéndose poniendo en peligro no solo su vida, sino también su constitución psíquica en el futuro. Elrond tenía que lograr generar el apego y la sensación de sostén que la pequeña necesitaba para crecer sana en todos los aspectos, por lo que debió posponer el estallido del duelo hasta encontrarle una nodriza en Lindon y llevarlo en silencio en su interior.

—Tus padres... —repitió finalmente—. No tuvieron tiempo siquiera de nombrarte, y si lo hicieron, Haemir no pudo informármelo. No puedo seguir llamándote pequeña, pequeña. —comentó tierno y se permitió reír por lo bajo con emoción en su voz—. No sé cómo ellos hubieran querido llamarte, y tampoco sé nada de su relación... He sido un pésimo amigo en ese aspecto. Ocupado en mis asuntos descuidé esas pequeñas cosas que son tan importantes. —expresó con culpa—. Pero ¿Sabes? Hay algo que sí sé de ellos. —añadió bajando la vista hacia ella—. Su amor nació en los dominios del rey Oropher, en un bosque maravilloso donde moramos un tiempo los cuatro invencibles de Lindon... Tu admirable padre y otros tres estúpidos que se creían los mejores guerreros de la tierra, entre ellos quien te habla. Un amor que haya nacido en ese lugar tan especial, te hace indudablemente una hija del bosque... —Le hizo saber. Con cuidado Elrond acarició el perfil de la bebé desde la cabeza, donde unos tímidos y finos cabellos cobrizos brotaban—. Muchos dirán que llevas en tu pelo la sangre derramada en tu nacimiento, la tragedia de la caída de Eregion, me pregunto si alguno de ellos reparará alguna vez en que en realidad llevas la herencia de tu padre en la cabellera y la de tu madre en los ojos, pequeña Tauriel.

Al oír el nombre, el gato de Lindir maulló y se acercó a los pies de Elrond.

—A Ninquë le agrada ese nombre, —informó con una sonrisa—, Tauriel será entonces. —resolvió y miró nevar a través de su ventana—. Solo espero que al llegar a Lindon pueda presentarte a Lindir... O tendrás que buscarte otro protector, pequeña, porque no podré soportar otra pérdida.

Lindir... La misiva que el bosque esperaba llegó, pero casi a la par de los sobrevivientes de Eregion, que marcharon al bosque de Oropher a pedir asilo y asistencia médica. Aunque la nota perdió importancia, porque Elrond no estaba allí para aliviarse, pero si estaba su caballo y eso le puso los pelos de punta a Morwenna cuando regresando de un paseo por el bosque, vio al animal en las caballerizas. Elrond había sido claro, iría a Lórien y luego a Lindon... ¿Qué hacía allí su caballo entonces?

La princesa corrió entonces al interior del reino y buscó a alguien que pudiera aclararle el asunto. Cuando llegó al comedor, halló a su hermano supervisando a dos pequeños elfos que comían en silencio y a su cuñada, que estaba sentada frente a los niños con los pies en alto sobre un taburete. A Legolas aun le faltaban dos meses para llegar, pero sus pies estaban hinchados como si el elfito estuviera listo para salir.

—¿Dónde está Elrond? Vi su caballo. —anunció con un dejo de preocupación y celeridad.

Liswen levantó la vista hacia Thranduil y lo miró de una forma sospechosa. Morwenna pudo intuir que esa mirada decía algo más.

—Elrond estaba en Eregion. —informó su hermano girando hacia ella. Estaba serio y parecía estar guardándose información tras su lengua—. Le cedió el caballo a estos pequeños para que pudieran huir y dar aviso del asedio en la ciudad.

—Oh. —dijo la rubia e inclinó el cuerpo hacia un costado para ver a los elfos tras Thranduil. Les dedicó una sonrisa tierna y los niños la devolvieron tímidos y asustados. En esa interacción estaba cuando dio cuenta que su hermano había hablado en tiempo pasado—. Está en Eregion entonces. —Lo corrigió.

—Estaba. —insistió Thranduil con miedo de decirlo.

—¿Cómo que estaba? ¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó.

Thranduil miró a Liswen y esta asintió.

—Yo me quedo con los niños. —Le dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Morwenna cuando Thranduil la tomó del brazo y la llevó fuera del comedor. Caminando con ella completamente intrigada y un poco atemorizada, se alejó lo más que pudo para que los niños no tuvieran que oír lo ocurrido.

—Eregion está destruida. Su gente está atrincherada cada día más cerca del centro de la ciudad. Están siendo rodeados y masacrados por los orcos. —informó con espanto en sus ojos—. Asistimos esta mañana la llegada de los sobrevivientes del primer ataque al cuadrante este de la ciudad y no fueron demasiados, porque las bajas han sido cuantiosas. Estoy diciendo suficiente al decir que nuestras casas de curación han bastado para atender a los heridos... —declaró para que ella entendiera que solo habían sobrevivido unos pocos.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Elrond? —preguntó Morwenna. También estaba acongojada con lo que había ocurrido en la ciudad de los anillos de poder, pero su interés estaba puesto solo en una criatura en ese momento.

Thranduil se frotó la frente. No sabía cómo dejar salir la información...

—Annatar... Mairon. —Se corrigió—. Llegó con un gran ejército y se llevó a Celebrimbor. Lo necesitaba con vida para conocer el paradero de los anillos... A los demás... —añadió y negó con la cabeza ante la mirada atenta de la hermana.

—Pero... —Morwenna entonces bajó la vista y dio cuenta de lo que Thranduil intentaba decirle. Los orcos habían intentado dos veces acabar con la vida de Elrond por pedido de su señor y ahora el hijo de Eärendil había acudido a las puertas del mismísimo infierno infectado de orcos que no dudarían en rebanar su cabeza—. No... ¡No! —afirmó muy segura tensando todo su cuerpo y observó seria a Thranduil—. Elrond no está en Eregion.

Thranduil suspiró angustiado y tomó las manos de su hermana.

—Haemir estaba en el cuadrante este. No llegó. Algunos elfos que compartían rondas con él dijeron que lo vieron correr con flechas en el cuerpo... Muchos llegaron con heridas envenenadas. —soltó y tragó saliva mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

Morwenna pestañeó reiteradas veces con la boca abierta y balbuceó en el aire sin saber exactamente qué decir. Dando un salto abrazó a su hermano y este liberó el llanto envolviendo los brazos en su cintura.

—Ay, Thranduil... Lo siento tanto. —Pudo decir entonces al sentir el sollozo de su hermano.

—También yo lo siento, Morwe... —respondió él refiriéndose a Elrond. Pero Morwenna no lo creyó, y aunque se llenó de terror al solo pensar en que pudiera estar muerto, eligió no creer hasta tener una confirmación segura. Todo en ella le decía que él estaba vivo y a salvo.

—Elrond está vivo. No te preocupes por mí. —aseguró la princesa—. Yo sé que lo está. —dejó salir.

Aunque el hijo de Eärendil no aparecía en ningún lado y las misivas sobre la caída de Eregion se hicieron eco rápidamente en todos los rincones de la tierra. Con las fuertes nevadas que acompañaron los primeros días de invierno, Elrond se negó a continuar su viaje a riesgo de que su gato y Tauriel se congelaran en el camino, lo cual le llevó unos cuantos días de reclusión en la posada en que se encontraba. Allí, el heraldo pensaba en Lindir y Lindir en Lindon pensaba en él. Ambos estaban sin noticias del otro y en un estado casi de desesperación, pero conservaban las esperanzas, al menos hasta que Gil-Galad fue notificado del asedio.

Esa tarde, el monarca de Lindon bajó las escalinatas hasta lo profundo de su fortaleza y solicitó ingresar a los calabozos. Los guardias escoltaron sus pasos hasta la última celda, la más luminosa de todas, y allí haciendo una reverencia se retiraron para darle privacidad.

En el interior, Lindir caminó curioso aunque algo preocupado y se apoyó en los barrotes, de cara al rey. Si Gil-Galad lo visitaba en persona era porque había noticias de Elrond, pero su semblante no parecía muy feliz. Eso le puso la piel de gallina.

—Majestad. —saludó el muchacho con una reverencia rápida y levantó su rostro para no perderse ningún detalle de la noticia.

—Me temo que lo que ha llegado a mis oídos es por demás alarmante para el mundo y nada fácil de oír para ambos. —anunció misterioso. Lindir removió sus ojos a un lado y otro alternando entre las manos del rey sosteniendo una carta y su rostro serio—. El vil lugarteniente de Morgoth se ha alzado en el poder y su sede en Mordor ha liberado a las huestes para la guerra. El primer golpe de su mazo, como había de esperarse, lo dio en Eregion. —informó.

Lindir bajó la vista y se apenó por todos los moradores de la ciudad. Temió a su vez por Celebrimbor y los forjadores de los anillos de poder, pero le tranquilizó el hecho de que los anillos de los elfos estuvieran a salvo en manos de Galadriel y Gil-Galad. También se mostró aliviado al saber que ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí; ignoraba que Haemir se hubiera regresado a su hogar con las dos doncellas de Celebrían y que todos habían perecido.

—Hemos de prepararnos para la guerra, majestad. —afirmó con certeza, acordando lo que Gil-Galad pensaba pero no había dicho por parecerle una obviedad—. Suerte que encontró otro heraldo en el tiempo en que no estuvimos aquí para que continuara el trabajo de Elrond con sus tropas. —agregó.

—¿No me oíste, Lindir? —indagó perplejo el monarca. De repente le pareció que la razón por la que el muchacho estaba tras las rejas había sido puro capricho suyo.

—Claramente, majestad. —respondió Lindir.

—Eregion sufrió el ataque de Mordor. Cayó bajo el peso de las huestes de orcos, Celebrimbor fue capturado. —repitió con énfasis.

—Lo oí perfectamente, majestad. —volvió a responder Lindir. Gil-Galad ya no aguantó que el muchacho no comprendiera el mensaje implícito que estaba dejando con esa información y exclamó:

—¡Elrond estaba en Eregion! ¡En las casas de curación! —agregó con pesar.

De repente, Lindir abrió mucho los ojos y recordó su mentira. Elrond no tenía permiso para ir al bosque de Oropher, por lo que su estadía allí había sido borrada de los registros y al llegar con los anillos, Lindir había informado que Elrond llevaba un tiempo considerable fuera de Lindon, porque había sido gravemente herido dos veces en Eregion y por esa misma razón no podía regresar hasta que estuviera curado. Por lo que no era sorpresa que Gil-Galad creyera que Elrond había muerto en el ataque de Mairon.

—Oh... —soltó Lindir y elaboró una actuación de escándalo—. Oh... ¡Elrond! ¡Oh, no! ¡Elrond, no! ¡No Elrond! ¡No mi Elrond! —chilló colgándose de los barrotes creyendo que su farsa era genuina y no sobreactuada—. ¡Déjenme salir! —imploró sacudiendo los barrotes—. ¡Déjenme ver a Elrond! ELROND. —gritó.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, Gil-Galad cambiaba su expresión de pena por una seria y vagamente enfadada. Ante el alboroto desmedido de Lindir, el monarca alzó la voz para que detuviera todo su teatro.

—¡Ya, ya! —exclamó por encima—. Elrond no estaba en Eregion, ¿Cierto?

—¡¿Cómo puede pensar algo así?! —insistió Lindir llevándose el revés de su palma a la frente e inclinándose levemente hacia atrás.

—Hubieras sido un pésimo actor. Qué suerte que no te contraté para la fiesta de las estrellas. —comentó Gil-Galad rodando los ojos. El muchacho detuvo súbitamente la actuación y se puso de pie sacudiendo sus ropas con una sonrisa nerviosa—. No le mientas a tu rey, Lindir... ¿Dónde está Elrond?

—Eh... —dudó. Estaba intentando inventar algo.

—Quiero la verdad. —pidió el monarca—. Es una gran noticia saber que mi heraldo no perdió la vida a manos de esas bestias, no me enfadaré si me dices que está en el bosque verde. ¿Está en el reino de Oropher, no? —inquirió.

Lindir balbuceó nervioso. Gil-Galad acercó su rostro a los barrotes y enarcó una ceja con gesto inquisidor.

—¡Ya, sí! ¡Sí! ¡Elrond está en el bosque verde! Allí ocurrió el segundo asedio... —cantó el muchacho. Gil-Galad bufó pero no pudo enfadarse, después de todo, no habían llegado noticias de calamidades en los dominios de Oropher y el haber marchado hacia su reino era lo que a Elrond le había salvado la vida.

—¿Por qué entonces si estaba a salvo y a cuidado de los Sindar estabas tan desesperado para regresar con él? ¿Por qué me obligaste a encerrarte en el lugar más custodiado y fortificado del reino para que no pudieras escapar e ir tras Elrond? —preguntó tomando uno de los barrotes de la celda de Lindir.

—Elrond estaba gravemente herido cuando lo dejé, majestad. Los caminos están plagados de peligros en estos días y... Ya quedó claro que los orcos lo quieren muerto. ¿Cree que lo dejaría cruzar la vasta extensión del mundo entre el bosque de Oropher y Lindon completamente solo y a merced de esas bestias? —preguntó con angustia.

—¿No crees que Elrond está lo suficientemente grandecito ya como para defenderse solo? —indagó Gil-Galad.

Lindir agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio. No hablaría de su amor con nadie más. No le diría a Gil-Galad que su deseo no recaía en defender a Elrond descreyendo de su capacidad, sino en defenderlo hasta la muerte porque si él moría, entonces Lindir caería con él al no poder soportar morar un mundo en el que Elrond no estuviera para compartirlo. La naturaleza y el firmamento eran grandes y plagados de belleza, pero sin el hijo de Eärendil, el mundo y todo lo hermoso se extinguiría, se sentiría vacío, árido; inhabitable. Lindir tragó saliva y pronunció palabras más suaves, menos cargadas de sentimientos, después de todo, que amara a Elrond no era asunto de nadie más que suyo... Y del hijo de Eärendil.

—¿Alguna vez ha tenido un amigo como Elrond, majestad? No hay muchos Elrond hoy en día, por más nobles que sean los elfos... —comentó—. Y cuando los diamantes en bruto brotan de la tierra siendo tan escasos, se convierten en rarezas muy buscadas y valoradas. Elrond es uno de esos diamantes. No encontrará otro en mucho tiempo y si usted supiera lo que vale, hubiera salido a buscarlo ni bien le informaron de su primer enfrentamiento con los orcos. Porque el problema de esas joyas tan originales, es que no solo los que estamos dispuestos a cuidarlas queremos poseerlas... Y Elrond está siendo cazado por sus habilidades. Quieren verlo caer, para que usted quede desprotegido. —informó—. Considere que no solo salgo en su defensa por el bien de Lindon, pues tengo mis razones para valorarlo como amigo y maestro, pero en parte, mi trabajo de defenderlo hasta la muerte también le sirve a usted. Si me pierde a mí, solo sentirá la ausencia de un súbdito leal, pero si pierde a Elrond, una columna de las dos que sostienen Lindon caerá, y con ella, lo hará usted. Tiene que dejarme ir, majestad. —insistió—. A usted le sirve mi servicio y lo mío es puro deseo.

Gil-Galad permaneció pensativo frente al calabozo.

En Mordor, aquel que se había convertido en el señor de los dones para luego revelarse como la nueva calamidad del mundo, se cruzó de piernas sentado de costado en su trono, pasando sus pies por encima del posa brazos. Ligeramente ajustó su corona de hierro sobre su cabello y se debatió en seguir conservando la imagen de Annatar, pues hasta sus creaciones en forma de burla a los elfos eran hermosas. Tomando un copón, observó su figura en el metal y torció la boca con disgusto. Odiaba a los elfos pero no podía negar que fueran hermosos. Un gemido leve se sintió a unos metros suyo y lo desconcentró. El monarca impío soltó la copa y recostando su cintura en el otro posa brazos movió su pie en el aire dando círculos juguetones. Estaba disfrutando el momento.

—Y bien... ¿Dónde están los tres restantes? —preguntó átono.

Apenas si giró su cuello para ver de reojo la figura de Celebrimbor en un charco de sangre. Torturado por días, el elfo había sido vencido por el dolor y había revelado la posición de la mayoría de los anillos de poder, pero se negaba a señalar el paradero de los tres de los elfos y mantendría su posición hasta el final.

—Gira y gira la ruedita... —canturreó Mairon ante el silencio de Celebrimbor mientras los orcos ajustaban las sogas del potro en donde lo estaban torturando. Sus extremidades se separaron un poco más del centro de su cuerpo y el elfo chilló de dolor—. ¿Dónde están los tres anillos restantes, Celebrimbor? —volvió a preguntar en un tono más oscuro.

—Puedes estirarme, —habló entonces el elfo entre gemidos y llanto—, cortarme, partirme en dos... ¡Nunca lo sabrás! ¡Nunca!

Mairon gruñó molesto y extendió su palma abierta hacia un orco, señalándole el camino hacia Celebrimbor.

—Oh no... Ya tuve suficiente de cortes y estiramientos. Me aburres, Celebrimbor. Quiero verte arder. —dijo en el momento en que un orco acercaba dos antorchas a la planta de sus pies. El elfo empezó a gritar de dolor y Mairon sonrió de lado—. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS TRES ANILLOS? —exclamó mientras Celebrimbor se retorcía de dolor.

La tortura no cesó y el tiempo fue borrando todo lo bueno en su vida...

Pero no todo fue crudo y oscuro por igual para los hijos de Eru. Con el invierno bien instalado en sus moradas, Thranduil advirtió que bajo la tímida capa de nieve al costado de la entrada principal, un tallo verde luchaba por abrirse camino en el frío. Era una mañana celeste como pocas y los guardias, abrigados por demás, estaban seguros que el sol saldría a derretir un poco el paisaje blanco y darles un poco de calor, por lo que se hallaban de muy buen humor.

Para no congelarse las manos, Thranduil removió la nieve de la superficie con su bota y el tallo con una gran hoja de un color verde esmeralda muy vivo, saltó sobre su pie.

—La semilla que crece en la adversidad, fuerte incluso en el invierno que lucha por derribarla o dejarla dormir hasta la primavera. —reflexionó observando el único vestigio de vida silvestre bajo la nieve—. Pero tú y yo sabemos lo que eso significa. —dijo a la planta y sonrió.

Un guardia corrió a la puerta sobresaltando a los demás.

—Alteza, —llamó intentando recuperar el aliento por haber corrido en poco tiempo una gran distancia—, ya es hora. —informó.

Thranduil echó una última mirada de reojo al tallo y volvió a sonreír.

—Tú y yo lo sabemos bien. —soltó y acompañó sonriente al hombre al interior.

En la habitación de los nobles, Morwenna caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, mientras Oropher con los ojos cerrados intentaba tomar el tiempo en que las cosas sucedían.

—Ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos. —dijo a la princesa.

—¡¿Cómo mantienes la compostura en un momento así?! —Se quejó su hija. Oropher abrió los ojos y sonrió sabio.

—He pasado dos veces por esto, mi pequeña luz y debo decirte que ninguno de los niños que alumbraron en mi presencia, fue tan puntual como mi nieto. —expresó con orgullo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es un varón? —Le preguntó Morwenna torciendo la boca con disgusto. Creyó que oiría un discurso plagado de alabanzas hacia el género masculino, pero Oropher juntó las manos delante y ladeó la cabeza divertido.

—Legolas es un elfo travieso. —comentó con gracia—. Ha encontrado la forma de escabullirse de la protección del vientre de su madre para hablar conmigo en sueños. —explicó—. Será una criatura muy noble. Ah... Y además un excelente arquero.

Dentro, Liswen gimió de dolor por una contracción y Elena abandonó el cuarto para buscar a una sanadora.

—Los dolores se acentúan en tiempo e intensidad, majestad. —anunció la muchacha con una reverencia.

—Como dije, —Le recordó Oropher a Morwenna—, su puntualidad es digna de alabanza.

Thranduil llegó corriendo y oyó a su esposa chillar de dolor.

—¡¿Lis?! —exclamó preocupado, pero su padre lo hizo callar.

—Tiene que estar tranquila, Thranduil. —expresó en paz.

—¡¿Tranquila?! —gritó alarmado—. ¡Está gritando como si la estuvieran partiendo en dos! ¡Lis! —Volvió a llamar e intentó entrar en el cuarto pero su padre se interpuso y lo hizo dar dos pasos atrás—. ¡¿Pero, qué haces?! —espetó con rabia.

Oropher puso sus manos en el pecho de Thranduil y lo arrinconó contra la pared.

—Tu esposa está en la titánica tarea de dar a luz a tu hijo. —explicó en tono alto para que el príncipe prestara atención—. Sus gritos son de dolor porque parir un bebé no es ningún evento placentero, es como si a ti te saliera un elfo por el trasero, pero peor. —comparó.

Morwenna soltó la carcajada y eso le permitió olvidar por un momento que estaba sumamente preocupada por su cuñada.

—¡No necesita tus gritos, ni tu desesperación! —reprendió muy serio—. Vas a relajarte ahora y hasta que no estés calmado no te moverás de aquí. —ordenó. Con un giro rápido sin quitarle las manos de encima a su hijo, Oropher se dirigió a la menor—. ¿Nos haces el favor de preguntarle a Liswen si desea que Thranduil esté con ella en el alumbramiento? —solicitó.

Morwenna asintió y se internó en la habitación. Allí halló a Liswen de pie contra la cómoda, reclinada con las manos extendidas hacia el mueble y respirando dando pequeñas expiraciones seguidas, sudada y con expresión de dolor. En el resto de la habitación, las elfas corrían colocando agua en una tina gigante.

—Ay, Lis... —mencionó la princesa y se acercó a su cuñada. Con gesto empático sobó su espalda a la altura de la cadera—. ¿No deberías estar acostada? —preguntó.

—Será... Un... Un parto en el agua. —informó la rubia con dolor.

—Oh... —Atinó a decir Morwenna—. ¿Quieres que Thranduil esté aquí contigo? —preguntó. Liswen levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Está como siempre? —preguntó.

—Un poco asustado y preocupado por tus gritos. —admitió Morwenna. Liswen bajó la vista y una nueva contracción la dobló. Las elfas acudieron a guiarla hasta la tina.

—Dile que puede pasar... —anunció mientras se la llevaban—, pero... ¡Solo si mantiene la boca cerrada! —agregó gritando por el dolor.

Morwenna salió y le sonrió incómoda a su hermano.

—Dijo que... —Quiso comunicar, pero Thranduil la interrumpió.

—Sí, ya la oí. —acotó riendo por lo bajo. Temblando un poco nervioso pero feliz, acudió en asistencia de su esposa.

—¿Has visto recientemente alguna tela que te agrade? —preguntó Oropher. Morwenna arrugó la frente confundida. No entendía a qué venía el comentario de su padre cuando se quedaron solos en el pasillo.

—Hay una azul marino con diminutos cristales... —comentó al pasar—. Es bonita. —agregó pero restándole importancia.

—Bien... —dijo Oropher—. Si Thranduil dura más de cinco minutos ahí adentro, la tela es toda tuya. —anunció divertido—. Si Liswen lo echa antes de ese tiempo... Hay una aterciopelada en color verde que se vería sublime si la bordas para mí... —explicó sentando las bases de la apuesta. Morwenna se sonrió divertida y Oropher asintió.


	31. Arribo y obsequios

Legolas llegó al mundo luego de un parto interminable y doloroso que dejó a Liswen en cama por tres días. Dormitando la elfa por largas horas para recuperar fuerzas, Thranduil tomó parte en el cuidado de su pequeña hojita y a Liswen se le legó su alimentación y cariño en los momentos en que estaba despierta.

En una de esas horas de silencio y calma del tercer día, cuando el príncipe del bosque comprobó que ambos estaban en perfectas condiciones de salud, Thranduil acunó a su hijo junto al ventanal y observó la nieve caer sobre el bosque. Alentado por el calor de su abrigo, el pequeño despidió el perfume que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida y Thranduil sintió que su nombre había caído en la mente de su esposa por designio de los Valar. Legolas olía a menta fresca sin siquiera haber entrado en contacto con hierbas de baño; hoja verde sin dudas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que Legolas no pegara un ojo en todo el día desde su nacimiento. Las doncellas asignadas a Liswen tampoco salían de su asombro, pero Oropher había dejado a todo el reino tranquilo al decir que Legolas se había mostrado inquieto incluso en el vientre de su madre y que había percibido esa sensación de Thranduil, quien velaba día y noche por su esposa y su hijo, sin dormir siquiera unos minutos. El monarca del bosque había dicho, además, que la conexión entre padre e hijo era tan fuerte que Legolas no dormiría hasta que Thranduil lo hiciera. Pero el príncipe tenía otros planes, y aguardaba por Narbeth para que le informara su concreción.

El muchacho tocó suavemente la puerta y cuando Thranduil abrió, solo asintió para indicar que su pedido estaba listo. Detrás, Elena pasó sigilosa y se quedó en la habitación de Liswen en caso de esta despertara y necesitara algo mientras su esposo se encontraba fuera.

—¿Todos están allí? —preguntó el príncipe caminando apurado.

—Dijiste todos... Todos son todos. —Le recordó Narbeth haciéndole saber que había cumplido su orden al pie de la letra.

—Bien. ¿Vendrás al banquete de mañana, verdad? —consultó cuando llegaron a las puertas del salón del trono. Narbeth sonrió amigable frente a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro, no me perdería la celebración del nacimiento de Legolas por nada del mundo. —aseguró, aunque en el tono de su voz Thranduil percibió poco entusiasmo—. Lamento que no podamos estar todos para verlo. —agregó bajando la vista y el príncipe supo entonces que Narbeth estaba poniendo lo mejor de sí, pero en el fondo se sentía peor que él. La confirmación de la muerte de Haemir había encontrado su camino al bosque, pero de la hazaña de Elrond no había noticias, por lo que ambos comenzaban a pensar que el hijo de Eärendil estaba ya perdido descansando en las estancias de Mandos, pero no lo decían en voz alta; Morwenna insistía en que Elrond estaba vivo y eso se mantendría hasta saberse lo contrario.

—No te aflijas, Narbeth. Ellos nos estarán enviando su buena fortuna desde allá. —acotó Thranduil y suspiró nostálgico—. No sé qué pienses... Pero yo opino que Vairë teje incluso estos pequeños cambios. —afirmó haciendo alusión a la acción de la esposa de Mandos, la cual tejía los acontecimientos del mundo en grandes telares que adornaban las estancias donde los muertos de Arda moraban—. Estoy seguro que ellos saben de nosotros por esas imágenes y han visto a mi Legolas, al igual que a tu Mïrî. —Se refería a la hija que Narbeth y Elena habían tenido, la pequeña joya de la familia con ojos muy claros, resplandecientes como diamantes—. Estarán encantados de enviarles su protección en estos tiempos oscuros. —añadió. Narbeth sonrió tímido y alzó la vista hacia Thranduil. Con una pequeña reverencia se retiró y dejó que el príncipe se ocupara de sus obligaciones—. Ya es hora, Legolas. —susurró el rubio antes de ingresar en el gran salón.

Los elfos aguardaban en silencio la llegada del príncipe bajo la mirada serena de su monarca, por lo que los más cercanos a la escalinata del trono se sobresaltaron cuando vieron a Thranduil caminar muy serio con su hijo en brazos. Mientras subía la escalera para quedar a la vista de todos los presentes, los súbditos fueron presentando sus respetos con reverencias que habían estado guardando para él y para el nuevo miembro de la familia real. En ese momento solemne incluso Oropher se levantó de su trono e inclinó la cabeza hacia Legolas en señal de respeto. Luego, extendiendo su mano hacia los sindar y los silvanos, dejó que Thranduil hablara, permaneciendo de pie para recibir el discurso que su hijo tenía preparado, pues incluso él era merecedor de aquellas palabras. Por su parte, Morwenna escuchó al pie de la escalera, pero no sintió que el discurso fuera a caer sobre ella. Estaba tranquila y el apoyo a su hermano quedó demostrado en la sonrisa socarrona de lado que le regaló cuando él la miró de reojo con complicidad haciéndole saber que la acción se ejecutaría tal cual la habían planeado.

Thranduil estiró el cuello y con el mentón levantado, mirando con desprecio a la mayoría de los presentes en un silencio sepulcral y culposo, pronunció en voz muy alta:

—Su alteza real, hijo de Liswen y de Thranduil, hijo de Oropher, ha nacido. Hijo. —repitió severo—. Como lo oyen... ¡Y como lo ven! —exclamó. En un movimiento rápido, Thranduil despojó a Legolas de las mantas que lo cubrían y con habilidad lo sostuvo sobre la espalda y la nuca, mostrándolo a los presentes en completa desnudez.

La onomatopeya de sopresa y horror de los elfos se hizo eco en el gran salón del trono, incluso en las filas más lejanas. Oropher permaneció en silencio y no emitió juicio alguno, mientras que Morwenna se mordió los labios aguantando la risa.

—Elrond estaría orgulloso y alarmado con la misma intensidad. —susurró llevándose la mano a los labios para ocultar la sonrisa.

—Así es... —prosiguió Thranduil sosteniendo a Legolas en lo alto—. Varón... ¡Macho! —insistió con enfado y volvió a cubrir a su hijo. En el reino no se oía ni un solo suspiro-. Exactamente lo que pedían... ¡Aquí lo tienen! ¡Saluden al príncipe Legolas, alteza real del Gran Bosque Verde! —ordenó con desprecio. Los elfos agacharon la cabeza y reverenciaron abochornados al príncipe—. Ahora bien... Para honrar su nacimiento esperaremos cuatro días más, puesto que la princesa Liswen goza de buena salud, pero aun está recuperando fuerzas, por lo que disfrutarán de otras cuatro noches de reflexión y preparación para las ofrendas. —anunció—. No se desvivan para presentar regalos materiales; joyas, oro, comida. ¡No! —exclamó Thranduil negando muy serio—. En cuatro días regresarán a este salón y traerán lo que yo ordene. Escuchen con atención, pues esto será lo que harán para alabar la llegada de mi hijo al mundo. —aleccionó—: Por orden de llegada, harán una gran fila de cara al trono, un elfo detrás de otro. —ordenó. Girando hacia su padre, lo observó de pie en lo alto de las escalinatas y dijo—: Construiremos un trono para gusto de mi esposa, donde ella aguardará sentada con mi hijo en brazos. —Oropher asintió serio y Thranduil se volvió al pueblo—. Una vez allí, uno por uno se postrarán a los pies del trono y entregarán su regalo a mi esposa; su princesa: Sus disculpas por haber tenido que oír de sus bocas tantas barbaridades respecto a su persona, a su fertilidad y a sus supuestas obligaciones para con sus súbditos. Luego, harán el presente a mi hijo: ¡Cerrarán sus malditas bocas y no volverán a exigir insensatez semejante a ningún miembro de la familia real! —gritó con furia. Legolas comenzó a llorar al oír las reprimendas de su padre. Morwenna corrió hacia él y tomó al pequeño en brazos para calmarlo.

Desde su lugar, Thranduil se giró hacia su padre y lo vio con severidad. Oropher también estaba en falta con Liswen, puesto que también había insistido con la procreación de un heredero sin importarle nada más que su consecución. El monarca suspiró apenado, pero Thranduil no cambió su expresión seria y lo puso en una situación incómoda.

—Me lo debes. —acusó el príncipe mientras sentía el llanto de su hijo siendo aplacado por el movimiento de Morwenna, que lo sostenía en brazos chistando bajo y hamacándose de un lado a otro. Oropher no asintió ni negó, pero abrió sus manos en torno a sus súbditos y habló firme:

—Es mi deber como monarca y abuelo del príncipe Legolas hacer el primer regalo por su nacimiento. No lo adornaré con piedras, ni con objetos banales. —expresó y todo el reino oyó atentamente lo que vendría—. Mi obsequio es un legado para el futuro, para que Legolas y todos los elfos que acompañen su generación puedan llevar vidas sanas y felices. Así que mi regalo es un decreto: A partir de este momento, derogo la ley que impone el matrimonio obligatorio a miembros de la familia real. —anunció. Morwenna levantó la vista sorprendida e intercambió miradas entre su padre y su hermano. Thranduil comenzó a bajar las escalinatas y sonrió yendo a su encuentro—. Así mismo, libero a todas las elfas, sin importar su procedencia noble o plebeya, de la obligación de procrear. —agregó—. No exigirán la procreación de herederos a ninguna de nuestras hijas del bosque. De esta manera, todas las elfas de este reino serán libres de elegir su maternidad; ningún elfo, esposo, amigo, familiar —ejemplificó—, NINGUNO, ni ninguna elfa, —puntualizó—, podrá obligarlas a tener descendencia. De lo contrario, el hecho será denunciado y el culpable encarcelado de por vida. La orden es con efectos inmediatos. —finalizó Oropher—. Pueden retirarse.

Los elfos comenzaron a salir del salón susurrando entre ellos. No estaban del todo conformes, pero las elfas de la corte se veían satisfechas y aliviadas. Algunas incluso comenzaron a abrazarse entre ellas. Morwenna entregó a Legolas a los brazos de su hermano y corrió hacia su padre. En lo alto de las escalinatas, se aferró al cuerpo de Oropher y lloró de emoción dándole las gracias. Este la apartó para ver su rostro y luego de besar su frente, secó con sus pulgares las pequeñas gotas saladas que corrían por las mejillas de su hija.

—A mí no tienes nada que agradecerme. —declaró con una sonrisa tierna—. Es a tu hermano a quien le darás las gracias por enseñarnos tanto.

Morwenna regresó con Thranduil pero este negó restándole importancia al asunto.

—Era lo que debía hacerse. —informó el príncipe.

—Liswen también estará orgullosa... —aseguró Morwenna—. Excepto por la parte en que mostraste a tu hijo desnudo a todo el reino, —recordó con gracia—, pero estará muy contenta de que este decreto se haya puesto en vigencia. Gracias, Thran. Lis y tú tuvieron que vivir un infierno para llegar hasta aquí, pero...

—Pero tú no te verás perjudicada. —acotó Thranduil—. Y pequeñas como Mïrî, hija de Elena, no serán presionadas por los demás para hacer algo que tal vez no quieran hacer. Legolas crecerá en un mundo mejor... —agregó—. Solo estoy intentando crear una tierra sana para mi hijo y los elfos que vengan. Aunque... —añadió recordando la caída de Eregion—. En estos tiempos tener un mundo pacífico y sabio parece una utopía.

—Mantendremos la paz todo lo que podamos. —intervino Oropher y se acercó a sus hijos y su nieto—. Y eso empieza por casa... —dijo jugando con los pies de Legolas—. Los reinos podrán arder afuera, pero nosotros debemos permanecer firmes y armónicos hasta el final.

—¿Has recibido noticias de otros pueblos, padre? —preguntó Thranduil con preocupación. Oropher negó.

—Solo temo que Celebrimbor libere información sobre el paradero de los anillos de poder y toda la fuerza de Mordor caiga sobre Gil-Galad. Y luego vayan a por la dama Galadriel. —mencionó con pesar. Solo quedaremos nosotros para el final si algo así ocurre. —agregó conmovido por el pensamiento de lo que podría ser.

Oropher no se equivocaba respecto de los ejércitos, más si del destino de Celebrimbor, ya que este no habló jamás del paradero de los tres anillos en manos de los elfos y Mairon jamás se hizo con ellos. El final sí lo encontró luego de días y noches interminables de tortura. La sangre de Fëanor era fuerte y soportó el embate de múltiples maldades que los orcos organizaron por orden de su señor, pero para cuando ya no quedaba nada de él, excepto un pedazo de carne que respirara y gemía de dolor, los orcos lo llevaron frente a Tar-Mairon. El que alguna vez lo engañara presentándose en Eregion como el señor de los dones, se incorporó de su trono y caminó hacia la plancha donde los últimos respiros roncos de Celebrimbor yacían y ladeó su cabeza en torno a él con una sonrisa maligna.

—¿Quién hubiera dicho que al final le mostrarías lealtad a quienes tus ancestros una vez juraron destruir? Nieto de Fëanor, hijo de Curufin. —comentó Mairon socarrón. Celebrimbor no contestó; ya no tenía fuerzas más que para respirar y gemir adolorido, rogando que finalmente su alma se escapara de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haremos con él, señor? El elfo ya casi no se mueve, pero sigue vivo. —informó un orco. Mairon entrecerró los ojos observando detenidamente al elfo—. ¿Lo lanzamos a la fosa? —propuso la bestia.

—No. ¿Sabes? La belleza de los elfos no es algo que deba desperdiciarse de esta forma. —expresó Mairon negando con malicia—. Siempre me parecieron criaturas dignas de lucirse enmarcadas... —divagó haciéndole señas a otro orco que caminó hasta los pies de Celebrimbor. Llevaba una lanza larga con punta de flecha negra y se quedó estático aguardando la orden de su señor—. Pero no hay paredes en las que pueda presumirte, Celebrimbor... —prosiguió Mairon fingiendo pena—. Porque en realidad no hay elfos aquí que puedan admirar mi obra. Por eso cuando los capturo, envío mis expresiones artísticas a sus casas... Como un regalo. —comentó riendo por lo bajo mientras pasaba un dedo por la mejilla de Celebrimbor—. ¿Recuerdas cuando dejé la cabeza de Elaran en tu taller? ¿No te pareció sublime? —inquirió con una sonrisa macabra—. No puedo esperar a que los elfitos vean mi siguiente obra maestra... —finalizó alzando la mano.

El orco a los pies de Celebrimbor introdujo una lanza en él, y así, el hijo de Curufin se despidió de la vida. Empalado por completo, la lanza de hierro se irguió con el cuerpo del elfo y Mairon dio la orden:

—Preparen sus ejércitos... —anunció—. Gil-Galad y toda su raza inmunda caerán bajo mi poder. —aseguró cerrando el puño de su mano, donde el oro del anillo único brillaba poderoso y cruel—. Me haré con esos anillos cueste lo que cueste.

Entrado el invierno sobre la nieve blanca inmaculada, los ejércitos impíos de Mordor dejaron su huella. Cazaron y dieron muerte a todo lo que encontraron a su paso, y de aquellos que lograron escapar, solo uno llegó a la posta de paso donde Elrond se refugiaba.

Una tarde helada, mientras el medio elfo enseñaba a los niños de los granjeros a leer y escribir, la mujer de la familia ingresó alarmada y solicitó mantener una conversación con el hijo de Eärendil:

—Los ejércitos de Mordor se dirigen a Lindon. —informó en una habitación apartada mientras preparaba un saco con lo necesario para huir—. Tiene que llevar el mensaje a su rey, señor, es urgente. -agregó y puso en manos de Elrond dos cantimploras—. Una tiene agua, la otra, leche... —Le hizo saber.

—¿Qué pasará con ustedes? —preguntó el medio elfo con preocupación, observando de reojo a los niños de la mujer. Ella, sin embargo, prosiguió:

—Es importante que su bebé se mantenga hidratada y abrigada. —expresó buscando un par de escarpines en sus cajones. Cuando los encontró, caminó hacia el comedor y se los colocó a Tauriel—. Cabalgue rápido y no se detenga por nada. —aconsejó. Elrond mientras tanto comenzó a alistar sus pertenencias.

Ninquë se acercó al hijo de Eärendil y se refregó entre sus piernas maullando una y otra vez para obtener su atención. Cuando notó que Elrond no atendía su llamado, se sentó y con su pata tocó varias veces la bota del medio elfo maullando más fuerte.

—¿¡Qué?! —inquirió Elrond. Ninquë maulló y se acercó a la puerta—. ¡Lo sé, pero tenemos que alistarnos primero! —exclamó el muchacho y señaló a Tauriel, descansando en la cuna que los granjeros le habían proporcionado—. No viajamos solos.

Ninquë rascó la puerta y volteó a mirar a Elrond. Uno de los niños se levantó y extendió papel y pluma hacia el hijo de Eärendil.

—Creo que quiere adelantarse a enviar el mensaje, señor. -opinó interpretando el maullido del gato. Ninquë fue donde el muchachito y se refregó en su pierna—. Será más rápido y sigiloso. Al mismo tiempo es menos probable que los orcos se interesen en cazar un gatito.

Elrond lo observó con atención y bajó la vista hacia Ninquë.

—Nunca has visto un orco con hambre. —mencionó. Ninquë maulló molesto y Elrond suspiró—. Ya, ya... ¿Podrías escribir un mensaje para mí? —solicitó al niño.

El pequeño elfo asintió y el peredhil comenzó a dictarle un mensaje escueto pero lo suficientemente informativo para Gil-Galad. Finalmente, cuando el niño terminó de escribir, Elrond firmó para que el monarca de los Noldor supiera que el mensaje era seguro y decidieron ponerlo en un relicario que colgaron de un collar que anudaron al cuello de Ninquë.

—Sabes qué hacer. —Le dijo el hijo de Eärendil al gato cuando este se despidió—. Busca a Lindir o a Gil-Galad y encuentra la forma de entregar el mensaje. Es muy importante, no lo pierdas... Eres nuestra única esperanza hasta que yo llegue, Ninquë.

Luego de dejar salir el gato, todos en la casa comenzaron a empacar con celeridad.

—¿Dónde llevarán a los niños? —insistió Elrond recordando que la mujer no había contestado la primera vez.

—Irán a Harlindon con su madre. —aseguró el padre de la familia, que ingresaba con el elfo que había sobrevivido a la masacre en el paso anterior.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó el peredhil.

—Somos guardianes de los caminos, señor. Es nuestro trabajo informar lo que ocurra y brindar asistencia a los heridos. —informó—. En cuanto todos abandonen la casa viajaremos a las montañas... Con suerte podremos refugiarnos antes que los ejércitos arrasen estas tierras.

Elrond se apresuró a montar su caballo y aferró a Tauriel a su cuerpo. La pequeña sintió el frío en su nariz, la cual se tornó colorada en segundos. Estaba envuelta en ropas abrigadas y la capa del hijo de Eärendil cubría sus frágiles manos del embate del invierno más crudo que Arda había visto nunca. Elrond salió al galope luego que la elfa del paso y sus dos hijos avanzaran delante y se encomendó a Eru y a su padre para que el viaje fuera seguro y exitoso para todos.

Pero los ejércitos de Mordor habían enviado una tropa de trasgos en avanzada y el hijo de Eärendil advirtió a los pocos días que le venían pisando los talones cuando una extraña y alargada nube gris se extendió tras él en el horizonte. La misma era un conjuro del mismísimo Mairon para que las bestias no sufrieran a la luz del día y su eficiencia en la lucha se reforzara. No pretendían darle caza al hijo de Eärendil, sino obligar a los ejércitos de Gil-Galad a salir para que a la llegada de Mordor, las fuerzas del último rey de los Noldor se viera disminuida y cayera más rápido. Pero no contaban con la presencia del heraldo que estaba comandando las tropas a las que Elrond había enseñado...

En Lindon, Lindir aun permanecía recluido en los calabozos de Gil-Galad, puesto que el monarca sabía que de liberarlo, el muchacho cometería la locura de embarcarse solo en la búsqueda de Elrond y aquello podría acabar en la perdida de no uno, sino dos elfos valiosos en sus filas.

En una de sus rondas alrededor de la celda, las que tomaba para mantenerse activo ya que en aquel lugar solo se dedicaba a leer y escribir, pudo divisar desde la pequeña ventana de su calabozo que una sombra gris se agitaba en el horizonte. Era la avanzada de trasgos que no tardaría más que unas horas en llegar y sin confirmación, el muchacho intentó dar la alarma del movimiento antinatural de aquella nube, pero no había nadie allí que pudiera oírlo, porque ese día todos los elfos estaban mirando el mismo horizonte con intriga.

La noticia no tardó en llegar a Gil-Galad y este ordenó prepararse para la lucha reconociendo la sombra que había sido mencionada en los relatos de los sobrevivientes de Eregion, quienes habían encontrado voces que reprodujeran el horror de aquella ciudad.

Grandes filas de elfos lanceros, caballería y arqueros se apostaron a las puertas del reino, ya que cada elfo en edad de portar espada y con un mínimo de preparación en defensa fue llamado a luchar junto a Gil-Galad. El monarca de los Noldor no era tonto y supo que las fuerzas de Mordor intentarían quebrar su reino, especialmente la región en la que él residía, y por eso la nube gris se agitaba solo a un lado del Golfo de Lhún. Pero no los dejaría ingresar, así que en minutos comenzó a idear un plan de ataque.

Al mismo tiempo que aquello se desenvolvía en Lindon, montado en su caballo, Elrond se apresuraba por llegar a las puertas. Estaba rogando que los elfos abrieran; a tan solo unos kilómetros detrás del río Lhún, no solo podía escuchar a los trasgos, sino que ya podía verlos corriendo hacia él. El medio elfo creyó que el río los detendría, pero aquellas criaturas estaban preparadas para todo tipo de obstáculo y cruzaron la superficie acuática sin problema. Pronto, cuando la distancia entre su caballo y ellos se achicó, una lluvia de flechas se precipitó sobre su cuerpo, pero las pequeñas bestias de Mordor eran pésimas arqueras en comparación a los fuertes orcos y ninguna logró darle cuando el caballo del medio elfo dejó de galopar en línea recta.

Los guardias en lo alto de las torres percibieron el movimiento en la polvareda que el caballo del hijo de Eärendil dejaba como una estela a su paso, pero desconfiaron de su identidad hasta que lo tuvieron a una distancia prudente, por lo que no dieron, en principio, ningún reporte a su rey.

En ese paisaje agitado, el único elfo que caminaba de un lado a otro sin dirigirse a ningún lugar era Lindir. Había gritado y sacudido las rejas de la celda para obtener la atención de cualquier elfo que pasara cerca de las celdas, pero todos estaban en el exterior y parecían haberlo olvidado. Las elfas y los niños también, pues ellos habían sido escoltados por un camino secreto que conducía a las cámaras de escape donde se refugiarían hasta que Gil-Galad considerara seguro regresar, o bien, prudente tomar el camino que llevaba a Harlindon.

Lindir chilló y gritó hasta que oyó el ruido metálico de las llaves del carcelero y guardó silencio para precisar si el sonido venía o se alejaba. En eso estaba cuando vio una ráfaga de pelo blanco desplazarse hacia él y el maullido de su gato lo obligó a mirar al suelo.

—¿Ninquë? —preguntó creyendo que estaba alucinando cuando el gato se frenó frente a su celda y soltó las llaves a sus pies—. ¡Ninquë! —gritó Lindir al comprobar que, en efecto, era su gato el que estaba allí. Entonces cayó de rodillas en el suelo con los brazos abiertos mientras Ninquë se abría paso entre los barrotes. Estaba feliz de volver a verlo, aunque la sensación que le inundó el corazón fue la de desesperación, puesto que el gato había regresado solo desde el bosque, o eso pensaba él—. ¿Qué tienes pequeño? —Ninquë no paraba de maullar y parecía querer resistirse a las caricias de Lindir. Fue en ese instante cuando el elfo advirtió que su gato además portaba un collar con un relicario.

Al quitárselo y abrirlo, encontró la pequeña y escueta nota firmada por Elrond para Gil-Galad.

—¡Lo sabía! Esa sombra en el horizonte tenía que ser obra de Mordor. ¡Hay que decirle al rey! —exclamó y en ese momento ambos miraron el dirección a las llaves que lo liberarían de la prisión—. Solo las tomaré porque es una emergencia, —aclaró el elfo estirando la mano hasta el llavero—, pero quiero que sepas que esto es una mala acción. No debiste robarlas... —reprendió al gato en un tono poco hostil, más bien amable. Al mismo instante, Lindir ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos—. Un momento, yo no te enseñé esto. De hecho siempre te inculqué buenos valores, todo lo contrario. —reflexionó el muchacho. Ninquë lo observó atento pero en silencio—. ¿Elrond te enseñó esto? —El gato no contestó—. Oh, Elrond... —recordó Lindir de repente y se giró de cara al gato—. Hagamos esto, te haré preguntas... Un miau es sí, dos miau es no. —explicó—. ¿Comprendiste? —Ninquë maulló una vez y Lindir asintió con la cabeza—. Espero no estar volviéndome loco.

Ninquë estiró su pata hacia la rodilla de Lindir y lo tocó tres veces obteniendo su atención. Luego maulló dos veces y Lindir levantó ambas cejas sorprendido.

—Oh bien... Entonces, ¿Elrond está bien? —Ninquë maulló—. Qué alivio... ¿Pero te envió solo? —preguntó. Ninquë maulló dos veces—. Tú te adelantaste, él viene hacia acá. —comentó y el gato maulló—. Así que... Ahora se llevan bien. —agregó y el gato se refregó contra su pierna—. Qué bueno. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que comprendiera que eres un buen chico...

Lindir asintió aliviado y liberó un suspiro. Entonces se apresuró a buscar la llave que abriría su celda y mientras lo hacía, se volvió alarmado.

—¿Fue Elrond? ¿Él te enseñó a robar? —indagó con los ojos muy abiertos. Ninquë maulló dos veces y Lindir sonrió—. Por supuesto que no lo haría, es muy noble para algo así. Es una de sus mejores características, lo correcto que es... Creo que eso fue lo que me cautivó la primera vez que lo vi. —soltó recordando días en los que lo más importante para él era asistir a las clases del heraldo. Cuando su mayor preocupación era ser el mejor estudiante para obtener los halagos del medio elfo que amaba. Entonces rememoró las enseñanzas junto a sus amigos y se volvió serio a Ninquë—. ¡Fue Haemir! —exclamó ofendido. El gato maulló restándole importancia, pero Lindir abrió la boca como si la mandíbula se le fuera a caer—. ¡Ese hijo de orco! ¡Lo mataré cuando lo vea! —amenazó. Ninquë sin embargo tiró las orejas hacia atrás disgustado—. ¡Ya sé! Si no fuera por él no podría salir... —añadió el muchacho abriendo la celda e ignorando completamente el final de su amigo—. Ven, tienes que enviarle este mensaje al rey, y yo tengo que buscar a Elrond. —acotó abandonando las celdas con su gato en brazos.

Gil-Galad se presentó en el exterior, lanza en mano y planes de ataque ya discutidos con su nuevo heraldo. Todos los guardias reverenciaron a ambos al pasar, pues quien lo acompañaría a combatir los ejércitos de Mordor era un elfo de renombre y grandes hazañas. Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para formarse cuando un guardia de las torres de vigilancia bajó atropellado intentando dar el mensaje lo más rápido posible.

—¡Majestad! —alertó acercándose a él—. Un grupo de trasgos se acerca a nuestras puertas. Delante viene un elfo agitando su brazo pidiendo que lo dejemos pasar. Trae algo consigo, pero no podemos reconocerlo a esa distancia y velocidad. —agregó—. Podría ser Annatar intentando engañarnos. —opinó.

Gil-Galad no llegó a dar la orden cuando Ninquë corrió hacia la entrada y dando un maullido largo y fuerte soltó el mensaje a sus pies. El monarca de los Noldor lo observó intrigado, el gato era el mismo que había visto morando por sus pasillos años antes. Su heraldo, sin embargo, lo apuntó con su espada y se puso en guardia mientras el gato daba un maullido de susto y se alejaba de él.

—¡Un sirviente de Tevildo, majestad! ¡Ha de traer un mensaje de Mordor! —exclamó severo. A Gil-Galad le causó gracia que sus dos heraldos insistieran con Tevildo, pero al menos reconoció que este tenía más razones para desconfiar que el propio Elrond.

—No, Glorfindel, —Lo calmó el monarca apartando la espada del rostro del gato—, este felino... Es de uno de mis súbditos. ¿Lindir? —preguntó el rey. El gato maulló incómodo—. Lindir. —repitió levantando el mensaje y al desenrollarlo, leyó el contenido. Al ver la firma de Elrond sobre final del papel, Gil-Galad levantó la vista apresurado y ordenó—: Lo que me temía, ¡Abran las puertas!

—¿Majestad? —consultó Glorfindel confundido.

—¡Es Elrond, hijo de Eärendil, majestad! —gritó un elfo apostado en la torre de vigilancia mientras los demás intentaban abrir las puertas—. ¡Una tropa gigantesca de trasgos lo persigue! —añadió.

—Y detrás vienen todas las huestes de Mordor. —acotó el monarca—. ¡Abran las puertas! ¡Elrond, su capitán, está ahí afuera a merced de las bestias!

—Oh... —musitó Glorfindel y montó su caballo—. Pues no dejaremos que le hagan daño... —resolvió.

Los gritos de los trasgos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y Elrond comenzó a aminorar la marcha de su caballo para no chocar contra la entrada. Bufó para darse fuerzas y cuando estaba a punto de desenfundar su espada de cara a los trasgos, el brillo dorado del cabello del nuevo heraldo de Gil-Galad cruzó su rostro casi omnubilándolo. Detrás suyo, toda la caballería de Lindon emergió por las puertas abiertas acompañando a su rey y el hijo de Eärendil ingresó en el reino para poner a la hija de Haemir a salvo.

De salida, Gil-Galad cruzó caballos con él y al observar a la niña en sus brazos, luego de comprobar que su antiguo heraldo estuviera a salvo, posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Majestad... —Intentó disculparse, pero el monarca lo detuvo.

—Ya veo que tenías razones para permanecer fuera del reino por un tiempo. —mencionó haciendo alusión a Tauriel, creyendo que la pequeña era su hija.

—No, yo no... —insistió en explicarse el hijo de Eärendil, pero nuevamente, Gil-Galad no lo dejó hablar.

—Llévala a los túneles, las elfas y sus hijos están allá. Ponla a salvo. —ordenó—. Es un alivio que estés vivo, Elrond. —agregó luego y se alejó a combatir a los trasgos.

Ninquë dio un sonoro maullido al divisar al capitán de la guardia saltando de su caballo.

—Gracias, mellon. **_(amigo). _**—expresó rápidamente el medio elfo—. Ahora debo llevar a Tauriel con las elfas. —anunció y corrió seguido por el gato hacia el interior de la fortaleza entre medio de la confusión de caballos y lanceros.

En ese instante, Lindir subió a su caballo y se precipitó a la salida. Al ver a los elfos luchando enérgicamente matando a los trasgos, el corazón se le encogió. Elrond venía delante de esas bestias y a simple vista, no podía ver su distinguida cabellera negra agitándose entre los soldados.

—¡Elrond! —llamó en la lejanía con un grito ansioso, mientras cabalgaba hacia el desorden buscándolo entre el gentío.

Pero el hijo de Eärendil no estaba allí.

Elrond llegó al pasillo y descendió por el camino secreto hasta las cámaras donde las elfas aguardaban. Al arribar al lugar, las elfas se sobresaltaron pero pronto entendieron porqué el medio elfo estaba allí. En seguida, Elrond preguntó si había una nodriza en el grupo y una elfa que llevaba poco de haber parido aceptó quedarse con Tauriel.

La separación no fue fácil, puesto que la pequeña comenzó a chillar ni bien Elrond se separó de ella. Habían pasado dos meses desde su nacimiento y estaba acostumbrada al aroma a hierbas del medio elfo que inundaba el aire de la habitación que compartían siempre. A pesar de no ser su padre biológico, el hijo de Eärendil había sido su sostén desde las primeras horas de su nacimiento y había sido quien la había manipulado más tiempo para alimentarla, bañarla, cambiarla y cuidarla. Elrond se había convertido en su madre y padre y naturalmente, la pequeña resintió su sostén cálido y seguro.

—Tranquila, está bien. —expresó el medio elfo hincando una rodilla en el suelo y tomando una manito de Tauriel mientras la nodriza la mecía en sus brazos—. Volveré pronto.

Tauriel pareció calmarse al entrar en contacto con Elrond, pero volvió a llorar con fuerza cuando este se alejó unos metros. La elfa inspeccionó las ropas que la cubrían mientras el heraldo volvía sus pasos a ellas.

—¿Es su capa? —preguntó la muchacha. Elrond asintió, pero recordó que todos esos días, la capa había estado cubriéndola a ella, por lo que al no haber sido usada por él, no conservaba su aroma.

De un momento al otro, el hijo de Eärendil comenzó a inspeccionar sus ropas, pero no podía prescindir de nada de lo que tuviera encima para dejarle a la bebé. Por lo que, con una idea en mente, suspiró y rió por lo bajo brevemente.

—¿Alguien tiene una daga? —preguntó volteando a los presentes.

—Tengo esto. —anunció una elfa en la cercanía. Le brindó una daga pequeña parecida a un abrecartas. Elrond agradeció y la tomó llevándosela al cabello.

—Volverá a crecer. —dijo para convencerse y cortó un pequeño mechón. Atándolo con su propio cabello, hizo un nudo y lo puso en la mano de Tauriel. Esta se calmó lentamente y le permitió volver a la contienda.

Antes de abandonar el refugio, la nodriza de Tauriel les deseó suerte al heraldo y mencionó:

—No se preocupe. Cuidaré bien de su hija.

Elrond volteó a mirar a Tauriel y sonrió nostálgico. No se atrevió a decirle que la niña no era su hija biológica, por lo que solo asintió.

—Le agradezco infinitamente que cuide de mi pequeña. —expresó y con una breve reverencia se retiró.

Afuera, la cantidad de soldados en las filas de Gil-Galad superaban en número a los trasgos, por lo que fue bastante fácil deshacerse de ellos. Apenas si sufrieron heridos, pero ninguna baja, aunque el plan de Mairon había funcionado a la perfección, obligando a los elfos a salir antes de lo esperado de Forlindon para sorprender a los moradores al sur de la región, en Harlindon y poder atacar desde allá a los desprevenidos elfos en el retorno a su hogar.

El ejército de orcos estaba al caer, pero no contaban con el aviso de Elrond, que había llegado justo a tiempo para darle ventaja de planificación a Gil-Galad. El rey de los Noldor, mientras combatía a los trasgos, se había encargado de enviar una tropa a Harlindon para dar aviso del inminente ataque, por lo que, si bien la fuerza de Mordor golpearía salvaje y cruel sobre el sur de Lindon, la ciudad no caería tan fácil.

Elrond quiso participar de la contienda, pero al llegar a las puertas, solo halló trasgos muertos y elfos sucios. Los soldados retrocedían a su hogar, y entre los rostros manchados de sangre, pero a salvo, el hijo de Eärendil solo tenía en mente encontrar uno. Uno que también esperaba encontrarlo a él.

El cabello castaño de Lindir se agitaba en el viento mientras el muchacho giraba en círculos con su caballo, buscando en los soldados el rostro gentil de Elrond. No lo había encontrado en todo el ataque y comenzaba a desesperarse, decidiendo lentamente que iría hacia el campo abierto fuera del reino para buscar aunque fueran sus restos. Sabía por la cantidad de trasgos que Elrond no podría haber sobrevivido a tal ataque solo.

—¡Lindir! —exclamó el hijo de Eärendil con un dejo de desesperación viendo la actitud aturdida del muchacho sobre su caballo—. ¡Lindir! —volvió a llamarlo, creyendo que algo andaba mal con él. En su mente, los últimos segundos de vida de Haemir le reclamaban correr hacia Lindir para salvarlo del mismo funesto fin. Había perdido a un gran amigo, no perdería otro.

Al oír la voz de Elrond llamando su nombre, el muchacho giró su cuello con rapidez y lo vio corriendo hacia él. Con agilidad y energía renovada dio un salto para bajar de su caballo.

—¡Elrond! —soltó su nombre entre alivio y angustia el menor de los invencibles de Lindon y dejó caer su espada al costado del camino antes de empezar a correr—. ¡Elrond, estás vivo! —gritó Lindir llegando con él y fundiéndose en un abrazo que los dos disfrutaron aliviados mientras presionaban sus cuerpos con fuerza como aferrándose al bienestar del otro—. ¡Estás bien! —exclamó Lindir separándose de su cuerpo y observando que no estuviera herido.

Elrond asintió con una mirada afectuosa luego de hacer lo mismo que Lindir y comprobar que el muchacho estaba a salvo.

—¡Tú también! —Se alegró y suspiró intentando recuperar el aliento luego de la carrera. Lindir también respiró agitado y Elrond sonrió tierno mirándolo a los ojos.

Y entonces... Allí ocurrió...

—Oh, Lindir, no tienes idea del alivio que sient... —Llegó a decir Elrond antes de abrir los ojos completamente pasmado por lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a él.

Lindir se impulsó sobre él y asaltó sus labios con un beso torpe pero sentido que dio en reacción repentina e involuntaria como forma de representar toda su desesperación al no saber nada de él por meses. En los escasos segundos que duró el encuentro de sus bocas, el hijo de Eärendil permaneció estático y duro en su posición, mirando levemente hacia abajo, viendo el perfil de Lindir con ojos cerrados, que lo sostenía por la nuca.

En ese mismo instante, Lindir dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se echó atrás de un salto automático y tembló por los nervios con la boca abierta, intentando respirar y emitir un comentario a la vez mientras observaba al hijo de Eärendil con terror.

Lo había besado. Había besado a Elrond... Por impulso, _por idiota_, se culpó. Había besado a Elrond en los labios y todo lo que podía hacer en ese instante era intentar articular una disculpa y temblar completamente abochornado.

—Ah... Eh... Ay... —balbuceó el menor de los invencibles de Lindon con bocanadas de aire sonoras.

—Li... Lindir. —llamó Elrond con tono aplomado, aunque un poco confundido y tragó saliva.


	32. Paternidad no es progenie

Faltaban cinco años para cumplir los primeros cincuenta de la fundación del reino de Lindon cuando Lindir decidió que había tenido suficiente y marchó desde el sur hacia el norte para establecerse en Forlindon. Allí, luego de una breve presentación con Gil-Galad, la cual lo puso sumamente nervioso pues nunca había estado frente a un monarca antes, el rey le permitió quedarse cuando supo que la razón de su mudanza era por simple tranquilidad del muchacho.

Lindir tenía apenas veinte años, lo cual es sumamente joven para un elfo, cuando hizo de Forlindon su hogar. Y los primeros tres días de esa semana fueron caóticos. Conseguir una ocupación para poder rentar una habitación, encontrar un cuarto para rentar y una caballeriza donde alojar a su caballo y todo, mientras corría de una punta a la otra del reino retomando las clases que había dejado abandonadas en Harlindon.

Su instrucción había sido buena, por lo que estudiar no era un problema, pero si el adaptarse a ese gran cambio solo. Usualmente se encontró comiendo solo, alimentándose de las sobras que quedaban en la taberna en la que tocaba el laúd por una cuantas monedas que le permitían rentar el cuarto de arriba y pagar sus libros e insumos de estudio.

Pero todo eso cambió a las pocas semanas, cuando oyó a unos clientes del lugar platicando sobre las brillantes clases de geografía y otras ciencias que el nuevo profesor de Lindon estaba dictando. Lindir no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y en un breve descanso de su concierto, se acercó y les preguntó.

Así fue que un miércoles de primavera que olía a lavanda fresca, el muchacho ingresó en la sala de clase y encontró lugar en la silla que daba contigua a la puerta, la cual nadie parecía querer tomar. Se sentó allí y no habló con nadie, pues todos los elfos parecían conocerse bien y daban risotadas comentando sus vidas entre ellos sin interactuar con otros grupos y especialmente con él. Sobretodo los del final de la mesa; un elfo rubio que sostenía un pequeño mapa apuntándolo a la ventana del salón y que con aires de sabiondo fingía leer runas ocultas mientras otro elfo, de gran porte y larga cabellera roja, reía a carcajadas por las interpretaciones absurdas del rubio.

Lindir unió sus manos sobre su regazo y aguardó en silencio de espaldas a la puerta hasta que un delicioso aroma a hierbas silvestres lo obligó a girar su cuello. Allí se encontró con dos curiosos ojos grises que lo observaron brevemente, acompañando su atención con una media sonrisa burlona que se dibujó en el rostro del dueño de aquellas estrellas oscuras. El cabello negro como una noche sin luna le caía delante de los hombros y a Lindir le llamó la atención que incluso sin adorno alguno, trenzas o ataduras, luciera sublime.

Sin embargo, toda la gentileza abandonó el rostro del recién llegado cuando desvió su mirada de Lindir hacia el fondo de la larga mesa rectangular. Los elfos aun bromeaban sin percatarse de su llegada y los dos del final del salón seguían riéndose del mapa.

—¡Qué placer descubrir que mis alumnos ponen tanto empeño en su estudio! —expresó Elrond a viva voz reclinado con las manos apoyadas en la mesa. Los elfos guardaron silencio ni bien el hijo de Eärendil comenzó a hablar—. Narbeth, —llamó y el rubio, al fondo de la mesa bajó el mapa que sostenía en sus manos observándolo con terror. Elrond sonrió y desplegó dos mapas sobre la mesa—, veo que la cartografía lo está fascinando. Por eso mismo, vendrá aquí y nos iluminará con las diferencias entre este mapa de la primera edad, —enseñó señalando uno de los que había desplegado—, y este otro que gentilmente los cartógrafos de su majestad, Gil-Galad, nos prestaron para la clase de hoy. —ilustró extendiendo su mano por el segundo—. Venga, —animó abriendo las manos en torno a Lindir—, intercambie lugares con nuestro nuevo compañero, el cual se sentó junto a la puerta por si se arrepiente de asistir a mis clases y quiere huir sin que me de cuenta. —mencionó muy serio.

Lindir sintió que súbitamente todo su cuerpo se prendía fuego, y no precisamente por una sensación placentera. En efecto, todo su rostro se estaba volviendo rojo por la vergüenza y solo se acentuó su bochorno cuando los ojos grises de Elrond se clavaron en él. Pero el muchacho no leyó severidad en ellos, más bien amabilidad, aunque el mensaje anterior hubiera sonado terrible. Ahora sabía porqué nadie había querido sentarse en ese lugar.

Narbeth se levantó de su silla y Haemir se mordió los labios aguantando la risa. Un gemido se le escapó y Elrond volvió la vista hacia él mientras Lindir y Narbeth se cruzaban en medio del salón saludándose con susto. Sería la primera interacción entre ellos y una que recordarían entre risas años más tarde como el comienzo de una amistad entrañable.

—Gracias por ofrecerse a ayudar a su buen amigo, Haemir. —acotó el medio elfo desde su lugar—. Usted nos contará qué ríos nuevos se han formado desde que el Belegaer se tragó varias de las ciudades antiguas. —ordenó—. Oh, mire... —agregó volviéndose al elfo rubio, quien se acomodaba nervioso en el lugar de Lindir—, ya revelé parte de la trama, acabo de ayudarlo Narbeth. Pero por favor no sea tímido, —añadió irónico—, prosiga usted. Haemir, —llamó caminando hacia el fondo de la clase—, no oigo sus pasos... —dijo llevándose la mano a una de sus orejas puntiagudas para fingir que estaba escuchando algo. El de cabellos rojos se levantó bufando. Tenía mal genio, pero el hijo de Eärendil había sido criado por Maedhros; nada le asustaba.

A pesar del bochornoso momento vivido, Lindir no se dejó ganar por el miedo, más si por el impulso de continuar asistiendo a las clases de Elrond; eran interesantes en verdad, pero lo que él más disfrutaba era oír la voz del heraldo dando cátedra. Esos días anotaba más que nunca y parecía sumamente atento. Además, el dueño de la voz tenía para Lindir un halo místico, algo que hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirarlo. A decir verdad, se estaba enamorando, pero no se sentía cómodo al reconocerlo, por lo cual, se limitaba a darse placer visual y auditivo en aquellas clases, intentando no pensar en él el resto del día.

Luego de la última clase del semestre, incluso para Elrond la presencia ininterrumpida de Lindir en su seminario era un misterio que lo magnetizaba en torno al muchacho. Lindir no había abierto la boca más que para dar los buenos días y luego de interminables meses, el hijo de Eärendil no sabía ni su nombre.

Decidido a que la situación terminara allí, Elrond se paró detrás de Lindir al finalizar la clase y lo observó guardar sus notas. Tenía muchos papeles repletos de información. Ninguno de sus aprendices había puesto tanto empeño antes y eso le agradó, aunque también le causó gracia, puesto que era probable que aquella acción hubiera sido alentada por su llamado de atención el primer día. Para tranquilizarlo, el heraldo se sentó junto a Lindir. El muchacho lo miró de reojo y pareció ponerse más nervioso aun. Bajó la vista automático y continuó guardando sus papeles.

—¿Su mutismo es selectivo? —preguntó Elrond alzando una ceja jocoso—. Solo habla para desearme buenos días y luego no vuelvo a escuchar un solo sonido suyo en toda la clase. —agregó. Lindir negó rápido sin mirarlo, aunque se sintió encantado de que Elrond se acercara para saber más de él.

—Considero que todo lo que tengo para decir luego de un acertado buenos días, —explicó guardando sus cosas—, propone poca o nula novedad a sus clases, maestro.

—Me temo que no puedo acordar o disentir sobre eso hasta que lo escuche emitir opinión sobre mis enseñanzas. —propuso Elrond dándole lugar a dictar veredicto sobre la información. En realidad quería obtener aunque fuera eso, pues Lindir parecía un elfo tímido y muy reservado y Elrond sintió que de saber algo más de él, tendría que sacárselo a fuerza de voluntad y quizás miedo.

—No hay nada que deba opinar sobre sus clases, señor, excepto que son profundamente educativas. —juzgó Lindir y se levantó de su silla para salir del salón. Aun desde su lugar, Elrond ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Sus ojos, escurridizos, recorrieron todos los detalles de Lindir en busca de respuestas, y este, aunque intimidado por el escudriño, se quedó pensativo, aguardando la siguiente intervención.

—¿De dónde viene? —Quiso saber—. No lo había visto antes, y créame, que aunque vasto, conozco a cada elfo de este reino aunque sea solo de vista y a usted jamás lo había cruzado antes de que se inscribiera en mis clases. —informó.

—De Harlindon, maestro. —respondió escueto el muchacho.

Elrond continuó observándolo de arriba a abajo con curiosidad. Lindir aparentaba ser muy joven y los viajes entre regiones no solían darse con regularidad excepto que el monarca lo solicitara por algún asunto en particular.

—Harlindon... —repitió el hijo de Eärendil y Lindir bajó la vista hacia él antes de caminar hacia la salida. El heraldo le sostuvo la mirada en silencio por unos cuantos segundos como si intentara ver a través de sus ojos y ahí el muchacho tragó saliva más incómodo que antes, recordando súbitamente porqué había viajado hasta Forlindon—. Se ve muy joven. —Se atrevió a decir Elrond a continuación. A Lindir le dio la impresión que él también lo era, por lo cual se le hacía extraño que fuera el profesor. Aunque la expresión aplomada y sabia que el medio elfo sostenía cuando no estaba pensando en nada en particular lo hacía dudar sobre su edad. Era como un elfo joven, pero a la vez antiguo; un alma ancestral encerrada en el cuerpo de un adolescente.

—También usted. —reconoció el muchacho con un poco de vergüenza y sin saber bien qué contestar a ese comentario. El hijo de Eärendil sonrió tierno y Lindir pensó que ese comentario había salido de él como un coqueteo torpe. En efecto, así era.

—Acabo de cumplir cien. —declaró Elrond orgulloso. Entonces era joven... Cuán sabio debía ser si apenas a los cien años estaba a cargo de una clase, pensó el muchacho.

—Yo tengo veinte, soy prácticamente un niño. —informó sin saber bien porqué estaba dejando salir ese dato. Estaba coqueteando, descaradamente, pensó; lo mejor sería salir de allí y rápido, así que comenzó a caminar acelerado pero Elrond lo siguió con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

—¿Veinte? —preguntó sorprendido a espaldas de Lindir y este se estremeció un poco al oír la voz del heraldo siguiendo sus pasos, resonando en su nuca—. ¿Qué hace un elfo tan joven en Forlindon? ¿Vino con sus padres? —indagó llegando junto a él. A Lindir se le escapó una risotada por la pregunta de Elrond, como que acaso aquello hubiera sido ocurrencia del medio elfo y no algo común. El hijo de Eärendil frunció el ceño y Lindir se puso serio dando cuenta de su acción extraña.

—Lo lamento. —Se disculpó nervioso—. No... Es que...

—No, yo lo siento. —declaró el medio elfo—. No debí inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. —reconoció—. Es solo que a veces me gana la curiosidad.

—Se nota. —soltó Lindir y Elrond lo observó intrigado y levemente ofendido—. No, es decir, es que... Yo... Quise decir que... —comenzó a balbucear incómodo. El hijo de Eärendil se sonrió divertido enarcando la ceja izquierda mientras bajaba su mentón y a Lindir le pareció sumamente seductor—. Quiero decir que ha de ser muy curioso para estar al mando de una clase a tan corta edad. Ha de interesarse mucho por aprender cosas nuevas y toda esa curiosidad lo ha llevado a esta posición de sabiduría e instrucción. —explicó rápido.

—Ah. —emitió Elrond ante la aclaración de Lindir y rió por lo bajo—. Un poco de curiosidad y otro poco de encierro involuntario en el que lo único que podía hacer era leer... —acotó pensando que Lindir ya había oído de él. El muchacho no tenía idea que aquel era el elfo que Maedhros había tomado prisionero cuando niño, pero podía identificarse con el relato del encierro.

—Ni que lo diga. —respondió y Elrond escuchó con atención de camino al parque donde los elfos entrenaban, lugar de su siguiente clase—. Como que a uno el recluirse y leer hasta que los ojos se le pongan rojos pudiera cambiarle su naturaleza. Nuestros padres no comprenden a veces... Por eso me tuve que ir. —Dejó salir por lo bajo. El hijo de Eärendil creyó que su encierro se debía a mala conducta por ser Lindir un elfo travieso; en realidad no lo supo ese día, pero lo entendería años después. A lo que el muchacho se refería, distaba mucho de un correctivo coherente.

—Así que escapó... —concluyó Elrond deteniéndose frente al campo de entrenamiento con espadas. Lindir lo observó torciendo la boca apenado y asintió inseguro. Elrond acompañó el asentir del muchacho y no siguió indagando. Le bastó con saber que su pasado había sido poco convencional, como el suyo lo era y eso a Lindir también le encantó. Por primera vez encontraba un elfo con el que si bien no se sentía cómodo aun de aclarar nada, tampoco sintió que debiera esconder su pasado ni fingir cosas que no sintiera con tal de tener aprobación—. ¿Dónde vive ahora? —preguntó con genuino interés y un poco de preocupación por su presente. Pensó que tal vez, el muchacho necesitara ayuda y Elrond no dudaría en brindársela.

—En una habitación sobre la taberna. —declaró Lindir con timidez.

—Oh, ¿Trabajo? —preguntó el hijo de Eärendil a continuación con el mismo afán de ayudar.

—Toco el laúd ahí. —contestó Lindir.

—¿En su cuarto? —dijo Elrond sonriendo divertido. Un hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla derecha y Lindir ladeó la cabeza enternecido. Ambos rieron y de repente, el muchacho tuvo una sensación familiar y hogareña invadiéndolo. No importaba quién fuera su maestro, platicar con él se sentía bien. Y estaba seguro que de seguir haciéndolo, la compañía de Elrond lo haría sentirse en casa, en su verdadera casa, no en el lugar donde había vivido por veinte años bajo la mirada estricta de su padre y el dolor de su madre por no poder ser quien ella quería que fuera.

—Sí, sí, en mi cuarto. —Se permitió decir siguiendo la broma y Elrond rió encantado por el humor de aquel muchacho.

—Tendré que asistir a alguno de sus conciertos un día. —propuso el hijo de Eärendil y Lindir desvió la vista hacia el campo para no sonrojarse y echarlo a perder. Elrond advirtió que miraba todo con interés y se sintió complacido. Ese muchacho sería su mejor alumno, estaba seguro—. ¿Alguna vez tomó una clase de defensa? —preguntó. Lindir volteó el rostro hacia él como saliendo de una ensoñación.

—¿Se refiere a si sé portar una espada? —indagó—. Sí, sé. Mi padre me enseñó... Antes de rendirse conmigo. —masculló apenado.

—¿Rendirse? —consultó Elrond creyendo que tal vez el arte de Lindir estuviera en otra cosa más que portar armas.

—Oh... No me malinterprete, sé usar una espada, pero... Se rindió conmigo en el sentido de que... —El maestro entrecerró los ojos con interés por escuchar el final del relato, pero a Lindir le daba vergüenza hablar del asunto, sobretodo en una primera conversación con su instructor—. Siempre fui más... Intelectual. —soltó y pareció aliviado de encontrar una definición que lo excusara.

—Ah. —volvió a decir Elrond. Sentía que Lindir escondía cosas, pero se decidió a resolverlo con el tiempo si acaso el muchacho le daba el espacio—. Pues yo creo que ese no es motivo para rendirse con alguien... No todas las batallas se ganan con elfos que portan armas. —expuso.

—Pues mi padre no opinaba lo mismo. —mencionó Lindir con un suspiro lastimoso. Elrond no soportó tanta injusticia que parecía emanar de aquel muchacho como un aura tímida y comenzó a buscar algo entre los libros que traía consigo y cuando lo encontró, se lo extendió al muchacho.

—Gil-Galad me ha puesto a cargo de un amplio plan de enseñanza... Contempla que los estudiantes que así lo deseen, se inscriban para tomar clases complementarias a las obligatorias. Mi seminario de geografía y cartografía solo es una de ellas, pero podría tomar de esta lista las que desee. Todas estas comienzan ahora, y duran el resto del verano. —explicó. Lindir tomó el papel entre sus manos y se maravilló de la gran cantidad de clases a cargo de Elrond. Apenas conocía a ese elfo, pero comenzaba a admirarlo como a nadie antes—. Tal vez su padre se haya rendido con usted, pero yo no. —aseveró para darle una confianza amistosa y casi paternal; esa sensación de hogar que el muchacho sentía y que Elrond se encontraba gustoso de brindar—. A juzgar por las notas que le vi tomar en mis clases, —insistió—, tiene potencial, o al menos gran voluntad... Ya encontrará algo en lo que especializarse... —dudó inclinándose levemente hacia el muchacho para obtener su nombre.

—Lindir. —Se presentó por fin. Elrond asintió gustoso.

—Lindir. —repitió. Ambos se miraron felices—. Espero verlo en mis clases, será un honor contar con su presencia. —Lo alentó.

Elrond se alejó luego de hacer un gesto con su mano, llevándola desde el pecho hacia afuera a modo de saludo. Lindir lo imitó y lo vio irse hacia el campo de entrenamiento con un suspiro. Elrond era bello, joven y sumamente inteligente a juzgar por la diversidad de clases que dictaba... Lo que Lindir hubiera definido como un elfo perfecto. No había creído en la perfección hasta ese día y solo había fantaseado con encontrar alguien así, sabiendo que encontraría el amor en otro hijo de Eru con características similares. Pero ese día lo encontró a Elrond, y todo cambió para siempre. Entusiasmado por unirse a todas sus clases, recorrió con la vista el papel y pronto su rostro se volvió pasmado.

—Elrond, ¡Hijo de Eärendil! —comentó sorprendido.

Había platicado con el mismísimo hijo de Eärendil y Elwing. Descendiente de Thingol, Beren, Luthien, Finwe, Filgolfin y Turgon. Había quizás hasta coqueteado levemente con un vástago de héroes, gemelo de un rey; se iba a enamorar del hijo de una princesa.

—Me hubiera quedado en Harlindon. —comentó abochornado. No se consideraba digno de ser amado por figura semejante como Elrond y no estaba listo para convertirse en el centro de atención de ser correspondido en su amor.

De repente recordó todo lo ocurrido en en sur de Lindon y sintió miedo de que la historia se repitiera. Gildor, compañero de cabalgatas y vecino en Harlindon lo había amado y había decidido confesárselo en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, propinándole su primer beso en el bosque, lugar donde Gildor consideraba solo los árboles sabios serían testigos de su amor. Pero otros ojos vieron la acción y la supuesta impía muestra de afecto llegó a oídos de los progenitores de ambos. Los padres de Gildor llevaban años tratando en silencio aquel asunto, por lo que solo pidieron discreción a su hijo, pero la vara más severa cayó sobre Lindir, a quien sus padres, horrorizados por un acto inocente y cotidiano como el de sentirse atraído por alguien, encerraron en su habitación hasta que comprendiera la supuesta gravedad de sus actos.

Su madre lloró abochornada la _enfermedad _de su hijo, su padre desconoció su parentesco desde entonces... Y a Lindir no le quedó más que desearle a Gildor buena fortuna para librarse de aquella población ignorante y cruel, y huir para vivir, para amar, para ser.

No todos los elfos son iluminados y sabios. No todos los progenitores son padres.

Lindir se descubrió enamorado de Elrond en los siguientes meses, y aunque su confianza creció y su amistad floreció al convertirse en uno de los cuatro invencibles de Lindon, el muchacho ocultó sus sentimientos, por un temor que sus padres habían inculcado injustamente en él, por un prejuicio que algunos elfos no podían parar de agitar como una bandera prohibitiva y que le había obligado a mantener la compostura creyendo que Elrond reaccionaría como los demás. Por eso había callado su amor y se había mantenido incluso avergonzado de su sentir... Hasta ese día en el bosque de Oropher. Hasta ese beso a las puertas de Forlindon...

—Li... Lindir. —llamó Elrond con tono aplomado, aunque un poco confundido por el beso y tragó saliva.

Detrás suyo, Gil-Galad giraba el rostro confundido. Elrond había amado a Morwenna en el pasado, aunque hacía minutos había llegado desde el exterior con una bebé de cabellos rojos en sus brazos, y ahora Lindir lo había besado frente a todo el reino. Además, Lindir había logrado escapar de su celda... ¿Cómo? Nada, absolutamente nada tenía sentido.

—Ay, Elrond. Ay, Elrond, no. —repitió Lindir frente al heraldo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la desesperación.

Fue entonces que intentó huir para esconderse de la mirada extraña que no podía leer en Elrond, pues el hijo de Eärendil no parecía horrorizado, ni tampoco sorprendido, más si desconcertado por lo sorpresivo de su accionar.

Lindir no pudo soportarlo e intentó correr lejos suyo, pero Elrond lo sostuvo por el hombro y lo abrazó fuerte como si en realidad intentara aferrarlo a su cuerpo.

Aun temblando, Lindir sintió el calor de la respiración de Elrond en su oído y sintió que si el hijo de Eärendil no lo liberaba pronto con cualquier comentario, fuera bueno o malo, se moriría allí mismo en un ataque de nervios.

Pero no murió, ni se desmayó, ni nada malo ocurrió. Elrond lo sostuvo por al menos dos minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna y sin poder verlo, lo escuchó sollozar sobre su hombro; lo destruyó por completo. Lindir cerró los ojos y apoyó su perfil sobre el hombro del heraldo dejándose mecer en las olas del momento silencioso y triste. Aunque dejó de temblar y Elrond solo lo liberó del abrazo cuando dejó de sentir la vibración de su cuerpo.

—Que... —soltó el hijo de Eärendil y dudó sobre lo que diría a continuación, pero rápidamente negó intentando acomodar las ideas en su cerebro. Lindir se secó las lágrimas con sus dedos y apartó la vista de él. No tenía valor de verlo a la cara al oír lo que Elrond tenía que decir al respecto—. Que bueno que estés bien. —Completó la frase el heraldo y de repente el rostro de Haemir en la fatídica noche de Eregion se le vino a la mente. Su mirada se tornó clara y quizás un poco más azul que gris, como si las lágrimas se le hubieran concentrado en el iris, no dignándose a salir todavía. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de duelar a Haemir... Y Lindir estaba vivo y a salvo frente a él.

—Perdón. —musitó Lindir aun sin mirarlo y retornó a su angustia.

La nieve volvió a caer sobre sus cabezas y Elrond se vio con él en un cuadro desolado y demasiado frío para su reencuentro. Más allá del beso, lo cual parecía atormentar a Lindir sobremanera, había algo detrás que los estaba doblando y rompiendo en mil pedazos. Cada uno tenía su razón para estallar. El muchacho ya no tenía manera de escapar de sus sentimientos, los llevaría como una carga no correspondida de por vida. Y Luego estaba Haemir, que parecía grabado a fuego en la retina de Elrond y le propinaba más pena de lo usual.

—Perdón... —repitió Elrond y Lindir se atrevió a regalarle una mirada rápida de reojo para regresar su vista abochornada al camino—. Te quiero amar... —Dejó salir el heraldo y esta vez si tuvo toda la atención de los ojos de Lindir, quien volvió su rostro hacia él con confusión y congoja—. Como te mereces, —prosiguió Elrond—, te quiero amar, Lindir, pero... —Se detuvo con un respiro ahogado que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Luego de minutos de incesante angustia y nervios, Lindir le obsequió una sonrisa compasiva.

—No puedes. Lo sé. —comentó suspirando mientras lo observaba con ternura—. Pero no te angusties, porque esto, Elrond, —confesó llorando, pero esta vez de alivio—, me reconforta de la manera en que lo haría un beso que quisieras darme por amor, por voluntad, por la razón que fuese. Tus palabras me besan. —reconoció y Elrond se permitió reír entre lágrimas—. Tu paciencia para conmigo me hace sentir amado, y tu ausencia de enfado y escándalo me da un buen sustituto de amor romántico. Eres el mejor elfo que he conocido en mi vida... El solo hecho de que no me apartaras o te alejaras de mí luego de esto, o que te preocupes por mí, ya es alentador. —finalizó mirándolo a los ojos y se contuvo de acariciar su rostro.

Ambos suspiraron y Elrond sintió que lo peor había pasado, que ya ninguno de los dos sentía incomodidad o tristeza por el momento compartido.

—Si te sirve de algo, —Se atrevió a decir—, no tienes idea del estado de desesperación en el que me vi inmerso todos estos días. —declaró—. Si no estuviera seguro de que estoy irremediablemente enamorado de Morwenna, estaría dudando de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Porque de verdad, Lindir, casi no podía respirar pensando que algo malo te había ocurrido y por eso tus cartas no llegaban. —confesó. El muchacho asintió sorprendido.

—Mis cartas no llegaban por lo que ocurrió en Eregion, Elrond. Sabes que todas las notas que van al bosque pasan por ahí primero. —explicó el muchacho y notó que el medio elfo se angustiaba sobremanera al oír hablar de aquella ciudad—. ¿Estuviste ahí, verdad? —preguntó casi viendo el horror del ataque en su mirada.

Elrond estaba a punto de contestar cuando Gil-Galad se acercó a ellos. Lindir reverenció al monarca y el hijo de Eärendil hizo su parte. Tras ellos, Glorfindel apareció y Elrond casi da un grito agudo de sorpresa; el rubio era una especie de celebridad entre los elfos.

—Lamento interrumpir su... Platica. —expresó el monarca de los Noldor con cierta confusión. Como todo elfo antiguo, había cosas que aun le costaba tomar con naturalidad—. Elrond, mi corazón se siente feliz y aliviado de que estés a salvo y con nosotros, pero me temo que no es tiempo de celebraciones, tú bien sabes, Mordor está llegando a nuestros límites, no podemos permitir que lleguen a Lindon. Tendremos que salir a enfrentarlos. —anunció.

—Sí, señor. —respondió el heraldo automático como un soldado respetuoso.

—Verás, en tu ausencia me he visto en la necesidad de posicionar a otro como heraldo e instructor de mis ejércitos. —Se excusó, pues creía que tarde o temprano Elrond preguntaría por él—. No he encontrado mejor elfo para ese puesto que Glorfindel. —informó a continuación. El moreno asintió gustoso y solemne. Se inclinó hacia el rubio en señal de respeto, pero este lo imitó abriendo los brazos.

—Hijo de Eärendil, es un honor servir a su lado. —dijo para su sorpresa.

—Si hay alguien honrado de servir, soy yo, señor. —respondió el hijo de Eärendil con asombro—. Es usted un verdadero héroe. Mi única hazaña es la de sobrevivir a los embates que el destino postró a mis pies.

—No seas humilde, Elrond. —ordenó Gil-Galad y se volvió a Glorfindel—. De no ser por mi heraldo mis súbditos no serían tan ilustres. Elrond es maestro de todas las artes, un erudito en cada materia que se le venga a la mente. —halagó.

El hijo de Eärendil bajó la cabeza sonrojado y Lindir acotó orgulloso junto a él:

—Majestad, a Elrond no le gusta ser el centro de atención, ni hacer alarde de sus conocimientos, los cuales son vastos, es por esto que se mantiene humilde al hablar de sí mismo. Con el máximo de los respetos, —agregó con una reverencia pomposa—, le sugiero que guarde su decisión de mantenerse reservado ante los otros.

Gil-Galad suspiró y asintió en silencio ante la intervención de Lindir. Se le figuró que si sobrevivían al ataque de Mordor, pronto se vería celebrando la primera boda entre dos elfos de Lindon y comenzó a prepararse para el escándalo que eso supondría al sur de su reino. Glorfindel, sin embargo se irguió sonriente frente a Lindir y habló:

—¿Quién es este formal caballero que da voz a las virtudes de Elrond e instiga a respetar su posición modesta? —preguntó alzando las cejas con elocuencia.

—Lindir. —nombró Gil-Galad—. En uno de mis súbditos. Aprendiz de Elrond. —prosiguió Gil-Galad.

—Mi mejor alumno. —añadió el hijo de Eärendil.

—Y su... —prosiguió Gil-Galad no sabiendo exactamente cómo llamar a lo que había visto anteriormente.

—Su amigo. Elrond es mi... Mejor amigo. —aclaró Lindir. Gil-Galad alzó una ceja no creyendo en sus palabras, pero igual calló.

—Disculpe entonces, Lindir, —resolvió Glorfindel—, no es mi intención apartar al hijo de Eärendil de su lado, pero me veo en la necesidad de discutir con él su plan de ataque. Las huestes de Mordor llegarán a nuestras puertas en poco tiempo y no podemos darles el gusto de tomarnos desprevenidos. —explicó.

—Tiene razón. —acordó Elrond girando hacia Lindir y dio cuenta recién en ese momento que el muchacho no cargaba su armadura—. ¿Por qué no llevas protección? —indagó preocupado. Lindir negó un poco aturdido por el cuasi regaño.

—Creí que estabas en problemas, no iba a perder tiempo colocándome una armadura. —explicó muy seguro de su accionar. Elrond chasqueó la lengua y suspiró molesto ante tal acto de insensatez.

—¡La vida es lo que puedes perder si no la llevas, Lindir! —reprendió—. ¡Ve ahora mismo a colocártela! ¡No lucharás a mi lado ni en ningún puesto si no tienes una armadura para cuando la batalla inicie! —ordenó muy serio. De todas formas, Lindir pudo oír más desesperación que enfado en sus palabras y comprendió que su énfasis venía del afán por no perderlo; lo estaba cuidando. El muchacho asintió rápido y se volvió a montar su caballo.

Cuando quedaron los tres solos, Gil-Galad juntó a Elrond y Glorfindel para armar su defensa, pero para el hijo de Eärendil, el monarca tenía otros planes.

—Quiero que comandes a mis arqueros. —informó. Elrond no lo comprendió a la primera, puesto que era mucho mejor en tierra que ordenando ataques por aire, pero la letalidad aprendida por Maedhros no le serviría a Gil-Galad en el frente, sino en la retaguardia, para que fuera su primer heraldo quien comandara a su pueblo en la huida en caso de haber una fisura en la defensa que dejara a los ejércitos de Mordor ingresar—. Si algo sale mal, irás donde ya sabes y llevarás a mi pueblo aquí. —agregó extendiendo un pergamino a sus manos. Al abrirlo, el heraldo observó la red de pasadizos subterráneos que conectaban con el sur, saliendo al Golfo de Lhún y al norte, en un pasaje por las montañas azules.

—Pero majestad... —evidenció Elrond observando sus posibilidades—. ¿No cree que podré hacer más en el campo de batalla? Si tuviera que sugerir a un elfo para una misión como esta, pondría toda mi confianza en mi mejor alumno. Lindir podría guiar a las elfas y los niños a puerto seguro. —opinó.

—No es porque no considere a un elfo de menor rango apto para la tarea. —Dejó salir el monarca. Elrond entrecerró los ojos confundido—. Has llegado aquí con una niña; tú tuviste que vivir el horror de crecer con la pérdida de tus padres, y si en mi poder está la decisión de darle un mejor futuro a ella, que así sea. No dejaré que pierda también a su padre —explicó.

—Ya lo ha hecho. —confesó Elrond y bajó la vista—. Esa niña no es mi hija biológica. Haemir... Él... —anunció entrecortado y Gil-Galad recordó vagamente al elfo que había enviado a Eregion, el cual por pertenecer a los amigos cercanos de Elrond, era un elfo popular. Su cabello rojo le dio la pauta de la paternidad de la niña, y supuso que también su madre había caído y esa era la razón por la que Elrond la había traído.

—Lo lamento. —Dio su pésame sabiendo lo difícil que debía ser enfrentar esa situación. Gil-Galad había perdido buenos amigos antes, por lo que podía empatizar con su dolor—. Entonces con más razón, eres lo único a lo que puede aferrarse. Vi la desesperación por salvarla en tus ojos cuando ingresaste en el reino, amas a esa niña como si fuera tu propia hija.

—¿No cree que muchos niños se quedarán huérfanos en esta batalla, majestad? ¿Por qué Tauriel tendría privilegios sobre otros pequeños? ¿Por qué yo debería salvar mi vida por sobre otros elfos? —indagó Elrond inconforme. No consideraba que fuera especial ni mereciera un trato más prerrogativo.

—Porque su rey se lo ordena, señor. —interrumpió Glorfindel. Elrond intercambió miradas entre ambos y Gil-Galad suspiró profundo.

—Elrond no considera que yo sea su monarca. —reconoció. El hijo de Eärendil se sintió levemente ofendido por ese comentario, pero Gil-Galad prosiguió—: No sería la primera vez que incumpliera mis órdenes o desoyera mis consejos. —Elrond intentó excusarse pero el monarca levantó su mano y le pidió callar—. Pero Elrond es mi legado; no tengo hijos, por lo que el vástago de Eärendil ha servido en mi reino como uno propio. No tiene el título de príncipe de Lindon, pero actúa como si lo fuera y es algo que yo he permitido a propósito.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, majestad, —solicitó Glorfindel—, Elrond es un príncipe a efectos prácticos. Es hijo de la princesa Elwing.

—Y es mi hijo. —aseguró Gil-Galad—. Tanto como Tauriel es hija suya, por lo cual, es mi deseo que mi nieta crezca con al menos un padre a su lado. —pidió, aunque por su tono de voz, aquello sonó como una orden—. Harás lo que yo diga por una vez en tu vida, Elrond, y comandarás mis arqueros. —finalizó severo.

Elrond, aunque aun apesadumbrado por una orden que no consideraba justa para con el resto de los soldados, asintió y acató su encomienda.

En el bosque, otro que asentía con pesadumbre era Thranduil y quizás por las mismas razones, pues era un príncipe que no seguía las órdenes de su monarca incluso cuando este sí tenía cierta autoridad por el lazo parental que los unía. Mirando a su hijo dormitar por fin sobre su pecho, se preguntó si acaso su accionar en el pasado repercutiría de la misma forma negativa que estaba sobre él en esos días.

La lista de conocidos que eran amables con él, luego de la reprimenda durante la presentación de Legolas, se había reducido considerablemente. No era que lo trataran mal, aunque a los elfos, sobretodo a los silvanos, ganas no les faltaban, pero era el hijo del rey, por lo que habían cambiado enfado por mutismo y por esos días solo se limitaban a servirlo en silencio y seriedad.

Thranduil lo había intentado, preguntando cosas banales para obtener respuestas que pudieran establecer nuevamente un diálogo cordial con sus súbditos, pero estos respondían secos y escuetos. No querían interactuar con su príncipe más de lo necesario, a riesgo de decir o hacer algo que pudiera ofenderlo; había vastado un solo enfado para comprender que Thranduil tomaría medidas aun más descabelladas si el error cometido fuera peor que lanzar rumores y habladurías a espaldas de la princesa.

Respecto de Liswen, hasta su propia familia se había vuelto hermética en el trato. Lis tenía a aun con vida a su padre, tíos y primos, pero ya ninguno acudía a las instalaciones del reino para visitarla, preferían morar en el bosque con el resto de los silvanos. Habían volteado el rostro en favor del pueblo, pues era mejor tratar con ellos que ser maltratados por considerarse familia real. A su vez, los silvanos que habían celebrado la coronación de Liswen como princesa del Gran Bosque Verde, ahora se sentían ofendidos, pues al parecer, Lis había estado de acuerdo en la ridícula celebración en la que Thranduil había puesto a todos los elfos a sus pies como si ella fuera la mismísima deidad creadora de Arda.

En efecto, ofendidos por las habladurías de su propia gente y aun dolidos por las falsas acusaciones, ambos habían visto bien que se les pidiera disculpas. Pero no habían pensado en su hijo. Legolas crecería en ese mundo que ellos habían postrado a sus pies, pero encontraría dificultad para hacer amigos, puesto que sus súbditos no querrían que sus hijos jugaran con él y los niños son inocentes, pero obedientes a sus padres, por lo que la única amiga que podían augurarle de momento era Mïrî, hija de Narbeth.

Cuando Liswen regresó a su habitación luego de dictarle clases a Morwenna, encontró a su esposo acariciando la incipiente cabellera dorada de su hijo, con la mirada fija sobre unos papeles del escritorio que no estaba leyendo realmente. La elfa observó los párpados cerrados de Legolas y se alegró. Por fin, luego de meses, el pequeño se había rendido a la serenidad de su padre y había logrado dormir. Aunque bufó al observar a Thranduil despierto; por tranquilo que estuviera, el Sindar se negaba a pegar un ojo.

—Uno de dos... —comentó por lo bajo y se acercó a propinar un beso en el hombro de su esposo—. ¿Dónde danza tu mente, sol naciente en mi horizonte? —susurró a modo de burla tierna, pues acostumbraba a oír a los elfos antiguos referirse de esa forma a sus familiares; incluso el propio Oropher lo hacía con Morwenna. Thranduil salió de su ensoñación y se dejó encantar por el roce de las manos de su esposa sobre su espalda, mientras ella desaparecía de su rango de visión para abrazarlo por detrás.

—Soy un pésimo padre. —Dejó salir recargando su pesar sobre los besos que Liswen le propinó entre los omóplatos.

—¿De qué hablas, mi vigoroso ciruelo? —prosiguió ella.

—Ya déjalo. —ordenó él en tono bajo y serio. Realmente sentía lo que había dicho y no estaba de humor para bromas. Liswen lo soltó y se acercó a su rostro con confusión.

—Ya, está bien. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué dices semejante tontería? Thran... —llamó entre susurros al ver el movimiento de las cejas de Legolas, perturbado por la conversación de sus padres—. Lograste que nuestra hojita se durmiera, a eso yo le llamaría una exitosa paternidad. —evidenció recorriendo el contorno de la diminuta oreja puntiaguda de su hijo, que se calmó con el roce de su madre.

—Paternidad no solo es lograr que Legolas duerma. —declaró serio—. ¿Has notado lo distantes que están nuestros súbditos? El reino se mantiene silencioso, solemne, en un respeto que huele más a temor. Hasta los árboles dejan de mover las hojas en el viento cuando paso por el bosque. —exageró—. ¿Qué clase de reino estamos creando para nuestro hijo? Creo que... Me equivoqué. —reconoció. Liswen entendió a lo que se refería pero negó contradiciéndolo.

—¿Hubieras preferido que Legolas creciera oyendo que debe casarse y ser padre? ¿Presionado por elfos que se creen con derecho a exigirle una progenie a mi hijo como si él solo fuera un inservible pedazo de carne productor de elfos? No, Thranduil, algunas cosas deben hacerse así no lo queramos y si no entienden por las buenas, pues... Una reprimenda no está de más. —expuso.

Thranduil la observó de reojo pero no se convenció. Caminó lejos de ella y se asomó al ventanal de la habitación. Afuera el mundo parecía más oscuro y el elfo percibió movimiento, aunque no pudo saber exactamente quién estaba allá afuera y temió un ataque, aunque no habló, para no perturbar la paz de su hijo.

—Creo que nos pasamos un poco. ¿Quiénes somos para pedir pleitesía como dioses? Con la ley de mi padre estábamos bien, no necesitaba obligar a los elfos a arrodillarse como si yo sostuviera la mano sobre sus nucas para que nos veneren. Me equivoqué, lo reconozco... —habló aplomado—. Pero... ¿Cómo solucionarlo? ¿Cómo recuperar su confianza sin perder mi dignidad? No quiero que vean en mí una figura débil... Un príncipe que podrían quebrar con una revuelta. —divagó imaginando un futuro trágico. Liswen lo siguió y recargó su cabeza sobre el brazo de su esposo.

—Tú no caerás ante un desacuerdo del reino. Esta familia no caerá si no es por la mano negra de Mordor, y eso tampoco ocurrirá. —aseguró seria—. Así que ya no pienses en eso, mi sol, —solicitó retornando a los apodos de cursilería mientras enlazaba sus manos—, y no vuelvas a decir que eres mal padre. He visto progenitores salvajes a lo largo de mi existencia... Estás a un mundo de distancia de ellos, Thran. Algunos incluso tardan años en demostrar su vil faceta, pero tú no eres así, ni lo serás nunca. Tú no me defraudarás. —agregó pensando en su padre y el abandono que había sufrido de su parte luego del nacimiento de Legolas.

Thranduil giró su rostro hacia ella y la observó con pena. Con un impulso repentino, se acercó a Liswen y besó sus labios. Luego subió por el puente de su nariz hasta su frente y cabeza, donde prosiguió besándola con ternura.

—En eso no te equivocas, meleth. **_(amor). _**—afirmó envolviendo su cuerpo con su brazo libre—. Jamás te defraudaré, ni te dejaré sola.

—Tampoco yo, Thranduil. Siempre estaré contigo. —declaró ella aferrándose a su pecho—. Y con nuestra hojita. —agregó acariciando la nariz de Legolas. Este dio un casi imperceptible gemido agudo y su madre besó su mejilla.

El sonido de un cuerno resonó en la lejanía. Legolas abrió los ojos automáticamente y comenzó a llorar, aturdido por el sonido. Liswen se separó de Thranduil y estiró los brazos hacia él para tomarlo.

—Ay no, bebé. —habló tierna intentando tranquilizarlo mientras chistaba—. Ven con tu nana **_(mamá)_**. —dijo mientras Thranduil se lo entregaba.

—¿Quién es el imbécil que interrumpe el sueño de mi hijo? —espetó con fastidio. Por la ventana, vio un gran ejército de elfos cruzar las puertas del reino. Sus ropas eran claras y sus armaduras tenían un tono verde azulino muy particular—. ¡Maldito Celeborn! —insultó adivinando de dónde venían aquellos elfos.

Entre los chillidos de Legolas y sus improperios, alguien tocó la puerta. Era Narbeth. El muchacho ingresó haciendo una reverencia temerosa al ver la expresión iracunda de Thranduil.

—Tu padre ordena tu presencia inmediata en el salón del trono. —informó. El rubio asintió e intentó calmarse, pues su amigo no tenía la culpa de su molestia.

—¿Qué hace Celeborn aquí? —preguntó intentando conseguir cualquier tipo de dato que le sirviera.

—Nada bueno si movilizó los ejércitos de la dama Galadriel hasta aquí y no se aventuró con solo una tropa sigilosa. —asestó el muchacho con elocuencia.

—¿La dama blanca también vino? —Alcanzó a preguntar Liswen entre gritos y tironeos de cabello que Legolas en sus brazos estaba propinándole.

—La dama Galadriel y Lady Celebrían permanecen en Lórien al parecer. —informó Narbeth—. Solo Celeborn ha venido de la familia real. —añadió.

Thranduil se giró hacia Liswen y pestañeó incrédulo.

—Ha de ser algo importante. Que Celeborn se digne a cruzar palabra con mi padre es todo un evento. Quizás más importante que el alzamiento de Mordor. —opinó.

—Y ha de tener relación con eso. —acotó Liswen.

Thranduil volvió a la ventana y observó que el ejército aun cruzaba las puertas. Celeborn había salido con la mayoría de sus elfos...

Se giró preocupado y antes de abandonar la habitación posó un beso en la mejilla de su hijo y en la frente de su esposa.

—Prepara todo para un posible escape. —advirtió—. Si Mordor viene hacia el bosque, partirás hoy mismo para Lindon. —ordenó. Liswern negó seria.

—¿Estás demente? No me iré de aquí sin ti. —aseguró.

—Te irás de aquí y te llevarás a mi hijo contigo. —insistió—. Sin importar lo que me pase, Lis, Legolas debe conservar por lo menos a uno de nosotros. —declaró—. Y si será así, serás tú.

—Pero... —intentó protestar Liswen, pero Thranduil se volvió y la asaltó con un beso desesperado en los labios para hacerla callar.

—Y te irás con mi hermana también. —acotó—. Elrond no quiere que cruce el bosque sola, pero tendrá que hacerlo si no hay otra alternativa. —advirtió preocupado—. Te amo, Lis. —soltó luego de unos segundos de mirarla en silencio como si quisiera grabar su imagen en sus recuerdos—. Por favor, obedece esta vez. —pidió y se retiró.

Una vez que estuvo sola y logró calmar a Legolas, Liswen se precipitó a la habitación de Morwenna. Cuando esta abrió la puerta, Elena apareció tras la princesa y las tres se miraron cómplices.

—¿Te dijo que te fueras, cierto? —preguntó Morwenna a su cuñada. La otra princesa asintió—. Narbeth le dijo lo mismo a Elena. —informó.

—Thranduil me pidió que te lleve conmigo. —contestó Liswen.

—¿Y lo haremos? ¿Nos iremos? ¿Solo así? —preguntó la princesa arqueando una ceja. Liswen ladeó la cabeza pestañeando petulante.

—¿Desde cuando le hago caso a Thranduil sin investigar el asunto por mi cuenta? —preguntó retórica y acompañó la pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona—. Cuiden a Lego hasta que vuelva, —pidió poniendo al pequeño en brazos de su tía, intercambiando al bebé por la capa que Elena sostenía en sus manos—, yo voy a averiguar qué sucede.

Legolas se aferró rápidamente al borde del escote del vestido de Morwenna, cerrando su mano en torno a él y observando a su tía con los ojos bien abiertos y expresivos.

—Todo estará bien, mi amor. —susurró Morwenna y tomando su manito, besó sus dedos con ternura—. Todo estará bien. —repitió viendo a Liswen colocarse la capucha de la capa sobre su cabeza, para ocultar su identidad. Con preocupación, volvió a su habitación junto a Elena—. Eso espero. —agregó posando su vista sobre el arco y el carcaj que descansaban en su escritorio.


	33. Ada

Thranduil sintió deseos de desenfundar su espada y blandirla en el aire para comprobar empíricamente que la tensión era una propiedad tangible cuando llegó junto al trono de su padre. Apenas si se oía la respiración inquieta de ambos señores elfos en el salón.

El mayor de los hijos de Oropher se posicionó al pie de la escalinata, recto y mudo, aunque su silencio no duró más que unos escasos segundos, cuando notó que ni su padre daría la bienvenida, ni Celeborn presentaría respetos ante él; se odiaban, se odiaban en verdad.

—Lord Celeborn. —saludó Thranduil con una corta reverencia. El esposo de Galadriel la devolvió en virtud del príncipe, pero se irguió y levantó el mentón en torno a Oropher, quien, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, congelaba la mirada dedicada a Celeborn—. Alarmante es la llegada a nuestras puertas de un ejército tan numeroso como el suyo. —expresó con parsimonia. Mentalmente se dio una palmadita en el hombro para felicitarse por el trato tan respetuoso—.¿Qué lo trae al Gran Bosque Verde, señor? —prosiguió el rubio, viendo que su padre no pensaba hablar.

—La emergencia en Eregion. —respondió Celeborn, pero alzó la vista hacia Oropher. El monarca finalmente se movió y rió por lo bajo, haciendo que el esposo de Galadriel frunciera el ceño ofendido y confuso.

—¿No se ha enterado? —preguntó Oropher con afán de esclarecer su gracia—. Eregion ardió hasta los cimientos. Los pocos moradores que lograron sobrevivir se unieron a mis súbditos o a los de Lady Galadriel, —explicó con una pausa irónica—, oh, debería usted saberlo, ya que vive en el bosque de Lórien con ella.

Celeborn suspiró con fastidio y Thranduil bajó la vista no atreviéndose a enfrentarlo. Su padre podía ser realmente desagradable cuando quería, pero definitivamente no esperaba una contestación de Celeborn como la que tuvo.

—Si fuera usted el que ocupara su mirada en algo más que su figura, hubiera sabido que me refiero a otra cosa. ¿Ha bajado de ese pedestal luego de la caída de Eregion? ¿O acaso está clavado con la fuerza de su ego a ese trono? —insultó el esposo de Galadriel.

Oropher abrió ligeramente la boca indagando en si su acción se debía a que estaba ofendido o quería comérselo de un bocado salvaje. Se levantó de un respingo con la tensión palpable en los músculos y entonces Thranduil habló:

—Hemos tenido grandes ocupaciones desde que aquello ocurrió, señor. —informó acelerado. Oropher desde su lugar, detuvo su decisión de bajar las escalinatas para quedar a su altura, y en su lugar, permaneció estático y atento a las explicaciones de Thranduil—. No somos ignorantes a lo que ocurre afuera, el número de orcos es cada vez mayor y con cada día que pasa, se acercan más a nuestros límites. Es por eso que ocupamos a nuestros súbditos en la vigilancia y fortificación de nuestros hogares y fortalezas. —agregó.

—Disculpe si no hemos tenido tiempo de husmear en los asuntos fuera de nuestro reino. —acotó Oropher irónico desde lo alto de su trono—. Y sí, he bajado de este pedestal múltiples veces desde que Eregion cayó. No sé si es usted el que bajó la vista de su altivo caballo para dar cuenta que los hogares de los silvanos que vivían más cerca de los límites, hoy se hallan deshabitados. He estado muy ocupado brindándoles nuevos espacios donde construir sus casas y construyendo una morada mucho más segura, con túneles de escape que tuve que dejar inconclusos, pues planeábamos conectarlas con las montañas que guían a Eregion... Como verá, tenemos demasiado trabajo como para cotillear sobre otras ciudades como un grupo de tejedoras chismosas. —añadió serio.

Thranduil se lamentó por el último comentario, pues estaba comenzando a apoyar a su padre.

—¿De qué asunto es el que tenemos que anoticiarnos, Lord Celeborn? —preguntó el príncipe, intentando ignorar las miradas de odio que ambos elfos se estaban propinando.

—No vine a informar nada. —aclaró Celeborn—. He venido a asegurarme que su padre cumpla con el tratado. —anunció—. Una vez se firmó un pacto entre Lindon y este bosque. Ambos prestarían ayuda en caso de que Eregion la necesitara. Sin embargo, Eregion ardió y solo Lórien respondió a su llamado... El bosque de su majestad, Oropher, lo vio quemarse frente a sus narices y no hizo nada. —acusó Celeborn.

Oropher chasqueó la lengua y volvió a sentarse en el trono.

—No pretenderá acusarme de insensible e incumplidor, Celeborn. —contestó el rey—. Sí hice algo por esa gente, los recibí en mi reino y les di abrigo, protección, puse a mis sanadores a su disposición. —añadió.

—Luego de que miles murieran en el asedio... —masculló Celeborn.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Oropher fingiendo molestia y se llevó la mano al costado de su boca con expresión exagerada de sorpresa—. Disculpe usted, ¿Pretendía que enviara a mis ejércitos a morir allí? —comentó y cambió su expresión burlona por una severa—. Cuando Mordor llegó a las puertas de la ciudad, la asedió y la derribó, sus fuerzas eran mayoritarias. ¿Qué creyó? ¿Que enviaría solo a mis ejércitos para dejar este bosque desprotegido? Hubiera regresado con un tercio de mis fuerzas con suerte y hubiéramos sido los siguientes en caer. ¡No sea insensato, Celeborn! Tal vez usted no esté al mando de un reino, pero eso no lo hace un imbécil, ¡Piense! —Su grito hizo eco en toda la habitación e incluso su hijo se permitió saltar del susto, perturbado por la violencia de su discurso.

—¡Desventajado o no, majestad, fue exactamente eso lo que firmó en el tratado y a la hora de responder lo incumplió! Pero ahora yo estoy aquí para asegurarme que cumpla, me lo debe. —aseguró el esposo de Galadriel. Oropher alzó una ceja despreocupado, no se dejaría amedrentar por Celeborn.

—Yo no le debo nada. —soltó conforme.

—¡Te alimenté por meses, Oropher! ¡Puse comida en tu boca, la de tu familia y la de tus súbditos! —gritó Celeborn enfurecido. Incluso había olvidado sus buenas formas y su trato formal. Thranduil cerró los ojos disgustado y apretó los puños en su lugar, sin poder hacer nada.

—Si por mí hubiera sido, —prosiguió Oropher—, no le hubiera pedido ayuda. De hecho no lo hice, fue algo que mi hijo, incumpliendo mis órdenes, ejecutó. —explicó—. Además, según recuerdo, esa deuda ya fue saldada. Le entregué a mi mejor soldado por meses para que instruyera a su hija. —afirmó extendiendo su mano hacia Thranduil.

—¡¿Crees que un solo elfo vale toda esa comida que quité de las reservas de mi reino, de la boca de mis elfos?! —inquirió Celeborn colérico.

—¡No te atrevas! —exclamó Oropher y comenzó a bajar las escalinatas del trono con celeridad y enfado—. ¡Es mi hijo de quien estás hablando! ¡Por supuesto que vale más que comida, más que el oro, más que cualquier cosa en este mundo! Prescindí de él por meses, te di uno de mis tesoros más preciados, ¡¿Y aun así consideras que esa deuda no fue saldada?! —Se quejó iracundo.

Al llegar al final de la escalinata, él y Celeborn se acercaron furiosos el uno al otro. Thranduil entonces tuvo que separarlos antes de que la discusión se convirtiera en una contienda. A los gritos, el príncipe se posicionó en medio de ambos señores y los alejó extendiendo sus brazos.

—¡Señores, por favor! ¡Parecen niños, qué vergüenza! —reprendió el rubio. Oropher dio dos pasos hacia atrás acomodándose la túnica y la corona.

—¡Estoy defendiendo el honor de mi casa! —Se excusó Oropher.

—Padre, ya basta. —aconsejó Thranduil intentando calmarlo.

—Tu casa, tu hijo, tu reino, tú, tú, tú, ¡Todo es sobre ti! —acusó Celeborn. Oropher ahogó un suspiro con expresión de odio y Thranduil giró hacia él para detenerlo.

—¿Lo ves? Se cree con el derecho de entrar a mi reino e insultarnos. —insistió Oropher.

—¡Lord Celeborn! —regañó Thranduil—. ¡Ya basta, los dos! ¡Acábenla, ya! —gritó molesto. Su expresión era seria, tanto que asustaba. Celeborn juntó las manos y dio dos pasos lejos de Oropher. Bufó intentando calmarse y pidió disculpas. Oropher, que rara vez había visto a su hijo enfadado, hizo lo mismo—. A mí no me pidan disculpas, háganlo entre ustedes. —ordenó el muchacho.

Escondida tras una columna, Liswen sonreía aliviada.

—Ese es mi elfo. —susurró orgullosa.

Luego de la acalorada discusión, Thranduil obtuvo el permiso de su padre para conciliar entre ambos.

—¿Qué ha venido a solicitar, Lord Celeborn? —indagó más tranquilo, pues todos se habían calmado.

—Su apoyo para limpiar las tierras de Eregion, alteza, majestad. —pidió serio—. Lórien se encuentra muy cerca de su paso en las montañas, todos los días vemos a grandes ejércitos de Mordor desplazarse hacia allá. La ciudad se ha convertido en un punto de operaciones del mal. Allí descansan los ejércitos que luego marchan a Lindon. Así que el mundo se ha partido en dos. No podemos comunicarnos con su majestad Gil-Galad, porque todos nuestros mensajes serían interceptados y nuestros mensajeros torturados o asesinados. —explicó. Thranduil oyó con atención pero Oropher no sonó demasiado interesado.

—Eregion está por fuera de nuestros límites. —expresó de mala gana—. Gil-Galad no quiso siquiera darnos aviso de la presencia de Annatar en esta tierra. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme su destino? Si una sola criatura me interesa de esas tierras actualmente es la única que se dignó a notificarnos. El único hijo de Eru confiable en ese reino: Elrond, hijo de Eärendil, por si no le quedó claro. —nombró el rey.

—Disculpa la intromisión, padre, pero creo que debería preocuparnos lo que ocurre en Eregion. —opinó Thranduil—. Tú mismo lo mencionaste, tuvimos que dejar nuestros túneles de escape inconclusos porque conducían a Eregion y no teníamos otro lugar donde ir. ¿El Este? Las tierras están desoladas y las montañas de hierro tomadas por los enanos de Moria. No habrá paz entre nosotros si nos establecemos cerca. —explicó—. Y el norte... El norte no es una posibilidad bajo ningún término. —añadió con temor mirando un punto fijo mientras en su cabeza imaginaba un nido de dragones enroscados unos con otros como serpientes. Temía sobremanera por su esposa y su hijo.

—Limpiar esas tierras es beneficioso para ambos reinos, escuche a su hijo. —aconsejó Celeborn.

Oropher dudó silencioso y estaba a punto de negarse a ayudar, cuando su hijo giró hacia él y lo reverenció solemne.

—Propongo lo mismo, padre. Escúchame. —prosiguió Thranduil—. El plan de Mordor parece ser hacerse con el control del mundo. Si dejamos que tomen Eregion para ellos, no solo el mundo estará partido en dos. —reflexionó—. Tal vez no te importe lo que ocurra en Lindon, padre, pero nosotros estamos tan cerca de Eregion como Lórien, y el peso de Mordor caerá tarde o temprano sobre este bosque. Tienes un nieto y dos hijas que deben vivir. —Le recordó—. Sabes que yo me quedaré a tu lado a defender nuestras tierras, pero Legolas, Liswen y Morwenna tendrán que huir y me gustaría que tuvieran un lugar seguro por el que escapar. No podremos lograrlo si el camino secreto los conduce a una tierra infectada de orcos y bestias malignas.

—Desproteger nuestra fortaleza y enviar a morir a nuestra gente tampoco es buena idea. —mencionó Oropher—. Además, los silvanos verán como un castigo que les ordene marchar al frente... Ya sabes porqué, nuestra reputación pende de un hilo, Thranduil. —añadió casi en susurros recordándole a su hijo el descontento que había en el pueblo gracias a su actitud respecto del nacimiento de Legolas.

—Esto no es para beneficio de la familia real, padre. Los orcos no harán miramientos a la hora de tomar nuestro reino y nos matarán a todos por igual. —declaró apoyado por Celeborn—. Pueden elegir entre morir luchando para proteger a sus familias de un asedio, o morir luchando junto a sus familias cuando los orcos ingresen en el bosque y hasta los niños pequeños deban luchar por sus vidas. —añadió—. Así que yo iré. Yo lideraré el ejército que luche en Eregion. —aseguró. Oropher se sobresaltó ante tal decisión y negó tenso:

—No, Thranduil. —comandó y en su mirada se pudo notar su preocupación—. Tú te quedarás aquí, no me pidas que envíe a mi hijo a hacer un trabajo peligroso mientras me quedo sentado tranquilo en este trono. —agregó muy firme. Fue su hijo el que negó esta vez.

—¿Quieres que nuestra reputación mejore? —ofreció Thranduil—. Dales un príncipe al que puedan ver luchando codo a codo con ellos como un soldado más. Un aprendiz de monarca que se preocupe por algo más que la familia real. Tienen que recuperar la confianza en mí, adar **_(padre)_**_. _Tengo que poder enmendar mis errores.

Oropher se frotó la frente molesto e inconforme y al otro lado del salón, detrás de una columna que la escondía, Liswen apoyó la cabeza en el mármol frío e intentó calmarse para idear un plan. Temía que al dejar ir a Thranduil, no volviera a verlo, pero también que al decidirse en ir con él, fuera a su pequeño a quien no volviera a ver. No sabía qué hacer, pero de algo tenía certeza: No podía quedarse en el bosque sin hacer nada, sabiendo que ante una invasión enemiga no tenían hacia donde huir.

Cinco años sin paz se instalaron en las vidas de los elfos; sin importar su procedencia, todos sintieron el embate de la maldad de un modo u otro. Los hijos del bosque verde pelearon en Eregion junto a los ejércitos liderados por Celeborn, con el afán de romper la brecha que Mordor había creado, la cual separaba los dos lados del mundo.

En Lindon, por su parte, la situación no fue diferente. Gil-Galad ordenó salir al encuentro de las bestias para que los ejércitos malignos no ingresaran a su fortaleza, pero los mensajeros que había enviado al sur llegaron con la contienda iniciada en Harlindon, y pronto, los sobrevivientes de aquella batalla cruzaron el Golfo de Lhún para reunirse a las fuerzas de su monarca.

Elrond obedeció y permaneció junto a los arqueros, viendo el horror que se desperdigaba por toda la tierra que una vez había llamado hogar y cuando la defensa fue insostenible, Gil-Galad le encomendó utilizar los túneles de escape que conducían a las cadenas montañosas del norte y allí, encontrar un refugio en el menor tiempo posible.

Pero los meses se escurrieron con rapidez de sus manos y aquel lugar que Gil-Galad había ordenado encontrar estaba demasiado lejos. Así fue que el grupo liderado por el hijo de Eärendil estableció un campamento seguro en un rincón del frondoso bosque de Eriador y se dio a la caza de cada tropa de orcos y bestias que pasara por allí.

Uno de esos días, en medio de la desesperación y el cansancio, Elrond tuvo la oportunidad de dormir unas pocas horas en una de las tantas tiendas improvisadas que los elfos de Lindon que lo acompañaban, habían construido. Al despertar, observó todo a su alrededor con incertidumbre. Decidido a que encontraría la respuesta afuera, aunque aun un poco alarmado por la ausencia, olvidó colocarse su armadura, pero no dejó su espada. Salió apurado arma en mano mirando a todos lados.

—¡Tauriel! —llamó girando entre los elfos que cruzaba en el camino, buscando la cabellera roja de la niña—. ¡Tauriel! —Volvió a nombrar, un poco más desesperado.

En su camino, se cruzó con Lindir, que venía gritando tan desesperado como él, pero otro nombre era el que sonaba en su voz.

—¡Ninquë! —llamaba el muchacho. Elrond corrió hacia él.

—¡¿Has visto a Tauriel?! —preguntó alarmado. Lindir negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú has visto a Ninquë? Ya lleva dos horas sin regresar... —informó preocupado. Elrond negó—. Ay, Elrond...

—¿Crees que estén juntos? —preguntó el heraldo y se contestó a sí mismo—. Eso espero, porque... ¡Tauriel! —llamó una vez más girando su cabeza a todas partes.

—¿Cómo fue que le perdiste el rastro? —indagó Lindir siguiéndolo apresurado, ya que Elrond comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo fijo buscando a la niña.

—¡Me eché a dormir! —exclamó con culpa—. ¡Decidí dormir un par de horas como un imbécil! Y cuando desperté, ella ya no estaba y yo... ¡La busqué en todas partes! Creí que estaba escondida en algún lado, o que había salido de la tienda, pero salí, la busqué en los alrededores, ¡Y no está! ¡No está! —Comenzó a repetir con desesperación en un discurso acelerado y nervioso mientras giraba sobre su eje intentando cubrir con la mirada cada punto del campamento.

—Elrond... ¡Elrond! —exclamó el muchacho para obtener su atención—. Tranquilo, la buscaremos juntos y los encontraremos a ambos, todo está bien. —dijo Lindir intentando calmarlo y puso su mano sobre su pecho para detener su marcha, pero el heraldo se echó hacia atrás y continuó su búsqueda desesperada.

—¡No, nada está bien! ¡Tauriel no está! —exclamó angustiado—. El bosque es peligroso incluso dentro de este campamento, si una tropa de orcos pasó y ella... Estaba lejos, Lindir, —habló entrecortado imaginando la situación—, y si uno de ellos estaba hambriento o... O simplemente por su naturaleza vil se la llevaron, o la lastimaron... ¡O la mataron! —gritó fuera de sí y se alejó del muchacho—. ¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¡Tauriel! —Volvió a llamar, con lágrimas en los ojos.

En el Gran Bosque Verde, Legolas corría por su vida agitando su brazo en torno a la fortaleza de Oropher. Thranduil estaba de pie junto al ventanal de su habitación, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse. Detrás, una altiva figura negra como la sombra de Morgoth que había aterrorizado a los elfos de la primera edad, lo perseguía con un ariete en la mano y en uno de sus dedos, Thranduil pudo avistar que un objeto brillante destellaba poderoso; era el anillo único. Aquella fue la vez que el hijo de Oropher le vio la cara a Sauron.

—El ojo de fuego se cernirá amenazante sobre las cabezas de los hijos de Eru y para el final, no quedará nada que contemplar. —oyó el príncipe a sus espaldas.

Un potente olor a quemado brotó en la habitación en la que estaba, y mientras veía a su hijo mover las piernas acelerado sin avanzar un solo paso cuando la sombra de Sauron se tragaba todo lo bueno en él, Thranduil siguió el instinto de su nariz y al girarse, la imagen oscurecida de su esposa estalló en cenizas frente a su rostro.

—¡No! —gritó el hijo de Oropher y de un salto, se sentó en la cama de la casa de curación del bosque.

A él corrieron Liswen, Oropher y Morwenna y mientras su esposa intentaba recostarlo de nuevo en su cama, Oropher ordenaba a los silvanos constatar la salud de su hijo.

—Todo está bien, Thran. Tranquilo. Estás en casa. —habló Liswen entre chistidos para calmarlo.

Thranduil miraba a todos lados con temor y sorpresa. Todo había sido una pesadilla, pues su esposa se encontraba en perfectas condiciones frente a él.

—Fue un sueño, Thranduil. —aseguró su padre intuyendo que el grito de su hijo se había debido a la pesadilla en la que se veía inmerso—. Tu cansancio era grande, pues diste hasta lo último de tu energía en la última contienda, pero al regresar aquí, te negabas a dormir a pesar de los mareos. Tuvimos que usar hierbas potentes para inducirte al sueño y con eso corríamos el riesgo de que tuvieras sueños perturbadores. —afirmó.

—Pero tranquilo, meleth.**_ (amor)_**—agregó Liswen acariciando su rostro—. Solo fueron pesadillas...

—Legolas. —indagó Thranduil repasando que su hijo no estaba en brazos de ninguno de sus familiares. Por un momento había olvidado la cantidad de años que habían pasado desde su salida del bosque.

Morwenna señaló la cama cercana a la puerta y el príncipe avistó a un pequeño de cabellos rubios que dormía abrazado a un muñeco de tela.

—Ada **_(papá)_** no estaba, —explicó la princesa—, así que tuvimos que describírselo con historias y comentarios. Para hacerlo más real, le armé un ada con retazos de tela del taller de costura y desde entonces no se ha separado de él. —contó con una sonrisa graciosa—. Además, cuando llegaste, Lego se negó a quedarse fuera de este lugar. Ha estado durmiendo, jugando e incluso comiendo aquí, esperando que despertaras. —añadió.

Thranduil se levantó a pesar de los pedidos de su padre y su esposa de permanecer en la cama y caminó hacia Legolas. Al llegar junto a él, el pequeño dormía tranquilo, aferrado al muñeco de Thranduil como si la vida se le fuera en ello y entonces el elfo lo comprendió: La conexión que tenían era mucho mayor que la de cualquier otra relación que pudieran tener con otros. Legolas era exactamente como el príncipe del bosque lo había soñado corriendo para escapar de Sauron y aquello lo llenó de terror, aunque también de ternura, porque con mucha pena había dejado a su esposa y a su hijo en el reino cuando este apenas era un bebé y no había vuelto a verlo, todos los días pensándolo desesperado añorando regresar con él, pero al volver y verlo luciendo exactamente como en su sueño creyó que tal vez algo de Legolas lo había devuelto a la consciencia.

—Mi pequeña hojita, mírate, has crecido tanto... Pronto serás un árbol. —susurró Thranduil con gracia posando un beso tierno sobre la cabeza de su hijo—. Ya puedes dejar ese muñeco, estoy aquí para ti y no te dejaré nunca. —anunció recostándose frente a Legolas y envolviéndolo con su brazo.

El pequeño estiró los brazos hacia el pecho de su padre, y aun en sueños, se acurrucó junto a él. Oropher caminó junto a las princesas hacia el lecho de Thranduil y asintió aliviado.

—Se pondrá bien. Necesita dormir un par de horas más. —soltó tranquilo.

—¿Más? —preguntó Morwenna asustada—. Lleva tres días durmiendo, ¿cuánto más puede dormir? —añadió.

—No había dormido en meses cuando se fue de aquí y dudo que haya dormitado más de diez minutos en todo este tiempo en Eregion. —acotó Liswen y se preparó para acostarse junto a su esposo y su hijo—. Será mejor que una vez que quiera dormir, lo dejemos así pasen dos semanas. —agregó abandonando toda la preocupación que le quedaba.

Así, con cuidado corrió a Legolas hacia su padre y se recostó tras él. Las camas para los heridos eran amplias, pero no llegaban a tener el tamaño adecuado para albergar dos elfos, por lo que dormir los tres allí parecía un imposible. Pero Liswen se las arregló para que todos entraran medianamente cómodos, aunque sí muy juntos. Una vez que encontró la posición ideal, con la frente suya chocando con la de Thranduil, Oropher y Morwenna se miraron cómplices.

—¿Les decimos que ya pueden regresar a su habitación? —consultó la princesa.

—O podemos apostar quién se cae primero de la cama. —ofreció el monarca. Morwenna frunció el ceño confundida, aunque divertida con la opción.

—¿Por qué todos los elfos aman las apuestas? —indagó.

—Elrond no. —mencionó Oropher de repente y Morwenna se sorprendió de escuchar ese nombre primero en boca de su padre, pues usualmente era ella quien lo traía a la conversación.

—Es verdad, Elrond no. —coincidió y calló, preocupada por muchas razones. Las principales eran que no sabían nada del heraldo, y además, de saber que se encontraba bien, no estaba segura de cuál sería su reacción al reencontrarse, puesto que su última conversación había sido una discusión. No podía enviar cartas, pues todos los reinos estaban incomunicados con Lindon y de todas formas no lo encontraría allí.

—¿Crees que esté bien? —preguntó Oropher quitándola de sus pensamientos y con genuina preocupación.

—¿Podemos pensar otra cosa? —contestó su hija y Oropher la abrazó.

De regreso al campamento, Lindir no se rendía e incluso a oscuras, buscaba a Tauriel junto a su gato. Elrond sin embargo no había encontrado rastro alguno de la elfa, y a pesar de no haber encontrado signos de lucha o paso de los orcos en la zona, continuaba sumamente preocupado y angustiado. Detrás de Lindir, caminaba pesado arrastrando la punta de su espada en el suelo.

—¡Tauriel! ¡Ninquë! —llamaba con sus manos a los costados de su boca.

—¿Lindir? —Se oyó frente a ellos.

Tauriel soltó a Ninquë y entrecerró los ojos para comprobar que quienes venían caminando hacia ella fueran efectivamente el muchacho y su padre.

—¡Tauriel! —llamó sorprendido el hijo de Eärendil y luego de una carrera corta, cayó de rodillas frente a la elfa con los brazos abiertos—. ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! —inquirió observándola en detalle a pesar de la oscuridad.

—Adar, Ada... **_(Padre, papá...)_**—nombró para tranquilizarlo tal y como Lindir solía hacer.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Qué te hicieron?! ¡¿Qué?! —preguntaba repetidamente Elrond sin darle tiempo de hilar una sola oración.

—Ya, está bien, estoy bien.—repitió la pequeña abrazándolo y Elrond se aferró a ella suspirando para liberar toda la angustia que había acumulado en pocas horas.

—¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! —insistió el heraldo.

—¿Por qué mi gato está acorazado? —preguntó Lindir, que abrazaba a Ninquë, o mejor dicho, la cantidad de metal que lo recubría. Elrond y Tauriel se volvieron hacia él y el hijo de Eärendil intercambió miradas confundidas entre el gato y la elfa.

—Lo siento, ada, estaba aburrida mientras dormías la siesta, así que salí y vi a Ninquë. —comentó la niña. Elrond suspiró apenado—. Entonces recordé que él siempre va con ustedes cuando salen a cazar orcos y tú siempre dices: Todos tienen que llevar una armadura para pelear, el que no la tenga, no viene conmigo. —explicó Tauriel casi recitando la frase imitando la voz grave de Elrond, lo cual le causó gracia a Lindir—. ¡Pero Ninquë no tiene ninguna y lo dejas ir igual! —exclamó horrorizada—. Y no es justo, si un orco lo ataca, él no estará protegido. Así que fui con los herreros y les pedí que le hicieran una armadura apropiada para pelear. —contó ocurrente—. ¡Y mira! Incluso me dieron una cadena que se ajusta a su pechera para llevarlo contigo, Lindir. —añadió alegre extendiendo la cadena al muchacho—. Perdón por preocuparte, ada, pero esto no podía seguir así. —finalizó la elfa con aires de adulta asintiendo en torno a Elrond.

El hijo de Eärendil la miró con ternura, sumamente atento a todo lo que ella decía. Tauriel en su inocencia, parecía recaer en los pequeños detalles que los demás pasaban por alto y además, era creativa, pues de todos los elfos en el campamento, solo a ella se le había ocurrido crearle una armadura a Ninquë.

—Ay, Tauriel... —suspiró Elrond y acomodó su cabello rojizo detrás de su oreja—. Por favor, la próxima vez que vayas a alguna parte, dímelo antes. Creí que te había pasado algo malo, hija... —comentó en un tono suave y la elfa asintió seria.

—Lo siento, ada. —Se disculpó disgustada.

—No te aflijas, pequeña, no estoy enfadado, pero sí me asusté mucho. —Le hizo saber.

—Te prometo que no volveré a irme sin avisar. ¡Pero es que estabas dormido! —Se excusó.

—Por más dormido que esté, me despiertas antes, ¿Sí? —pidió y ella asintió—. Ya, ya pasó el susto, —agregó con un beso en su frente—, volvamos, que si todo está bien en la mañana, podremos continuar nuestro viaje. —anunció.

Mientras caminaban hacia sus tiendas, ya con la luz de las fogatas de los elfos iluminándolos, Lindir pudo apreciar en detalle la armadura de Ninquë. Parecía armada por partes con pedazos de armaduras recicladas y materiales abandonados luego de las luchas, pero en esencia, cumplía su objetivo de proteger las partes vitales con eficiencia. La pechera, que se ajustaba con unas finas pero resistentes tiras de cuero, se unía a la coraza que le cubría el lomo hasta el rabo, dejando este y las patas deambular libremente. Sobre la cabeza, reposaba una liviana capa de metal que le cubría incluso la parte exterior de las orejas y caía alrededor de los ojos, cubriéndole incluso la nariz. Era un trabajo fino y bastante bien logrado para pocas horas, por lo que el muchacho quiso saber más sobre su construcción.

—¿Quién hizo la armadura? —preguntó caminando junto a Tauriel y Elrond, que iban de la mano. La elfa volteó su cabeza hacia él y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué dijeron cuando les dijiste que era para un gato? —indagó Elrond.

—Se rieron. —aseguró la niña. Elrond asintió sonriente y burlón—. Pero luego les dije que los iba a acusar con mi abuelito, su majestad, Gil-Galad, y él los iba a usar de carnada para orcos si no lo hacían... Y allí se pusieron a trabajar. —agregó.

Elrond y Lindir se miraron asustados, pero el primero en soltar la carcajada fue el más joven de los Invencibles.

—Es como criar a Haemir... —comentó Lindir secándose las lágrimas de risa—. Descuídate y en diez años más estará en Mordor exigiendo que la guerra termine si no quieren que su otro abuelito baje con su barco volador y le corte la cabeza al mismísimo Annatar. —añadió entre risas. Pero Elrond no se rió, solo hizo una mueca burlona.

—Tauriel, no puedes ir por la vida amenazando elfos. —reprendió suave el hijo de Eärendil ingresando en su tienda.

—¡Se estaban burlando, ada! —exclamó la pequeña excusándose muy segura—. Siempre se están burlando, ya estoy cansada. —acotó molesta y se desplomó sobre la pequeña manta donde había estado jugando con Elrond antes de que este se echara a dormir.

—¿Cómo es eso de que se burlan? —preguntó el heraldo, de pie frente a ella. Tauriel bajó la vista y fingió interés en una muñeca improvisada con hojas de maíz que las elfas le habían hecho.

—Te vas a enfadar si te digo... —susurró.

Elrond cerró los ojos y negó con un suspiro ahogado. Con solo oír eso, pudo intuir lo que la pequeña elfa guardaba tras su boca. Entonces Lindir, que también parecía entender a lo que ella se refería, se sentó frente a la elfa y la observó juguetón.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —ofreció. Tauriel levantó la vista hacia él y lo observó atenta—. Lo que a Elrond verdaderamente le hace enojar, es que tú sufras. —dijo seguro—. ¿Y te cuento otro secreto? A mi también. Me pone furioso ¡Grrr! —gruñó levantando las manos como garras y Tauriel rió tímida—. Y cuando eso pasa, —agregó mientras Elrond se cruzaba de brazos observándolos con ternura—, ¡Me convierto en un balrog come elfos! ¡Grrr! ¡Aaargh! ¡Quiero devorar elfos! —exclamó tomando un brazo de Tauriel y la niña chilló entre risas mientras intentaba soltarse—. ¡Un delicioso bracito de elfa! ¡Qué rico! ¡Aargh! —añadió mientras Tauriel lograba liberarse y corría detrás de Elrond.

—¡Adar! —exclamó alarmada—, ¡Lindir me quiere comer! —anunció escondiéndose tras él.

Elrond rió encantado por el juego de ambos y tomó en brazos a Tauriel.

—Ese no es Lindir, es un balrog, ¿No ves? —expresó enseñándole al muchacho, que se acercaba lentamente a ellos con los brazos en alto, gruñendo y mostrando los dientes exageradamente—. ¿Quieres que vuelva a ser Lindir? —preguntó alejándose conforme él se acercaba a ellos. La elfa asintió con los ojos muy abiertos y Elrond sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Tienes que decirnos porqué los elfos se están burlando.

—Bien, ¡Ya, ya, lo diré! —gritó divertida mientras Lindir se acercaba a morderle un pie.

—Oh, —acotó el muchacho irguiéndose y acomodándose la ropa y el cabello, fingiendo regresar a la normalidad—, muy bien, muy bien. —añadió riendo.

Elrond la bajó de sus brazos y los tres se sentaron en el suelo, sobre la manta en la que Tauriel jugaba.

—Los otros elfos se burlan de mí porque dicen que no tengo una nana, **_(mamá)_** sino dos edair. **_(padres)_** —informó. Lindir tragó saliva y echó una mirada lastimosa sobre Elrond, pero este le devolvió una media sonrisa que lo hizo despreocuparse—. Dicen que no es natural, —continuó Tauriel—, que nunca seré normal porque si me crían solo tú y Lindir, creceré como una dengueje... Denege... Degene.. —titubeó intentando recordar la palabra que había oído.

—Degenerada. —Le ayudó Elrond con seriedad y ella asintió.

—Eso, no sé lo que significa, pero no es una palabra buena, porque siempre la dicen entre dientes. —aseguró la niña con gesto pensativo, picándose los labios con el dedo índice.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó Elrond con hartazgo repentino—. ¿Degenerada porque te estamos criando entre los dos? ¡Bah! ¡Ellos son los degenerados, e ignorantes! —aclaró y bufó hastiado de las habladurías de los elfos. Tauriel entonces lo señaló alarmada.

—¡Sabía que te ibas a enojar! —chilló angustiada.

—No, Tauriel, no es contigo, chiquita, no. —aseveró Lindir y se levantó a abrazarla. La tomó en sus brazos y sentándola sobre su regazo, la acurrucó sobre su pecho—. Es porque esos elfos que dicen esas cosas... ¡Son unos tontos! —afirmó.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y no me gusta que digan esas tonterías! —acordó la elfa levantando la vista hacia Lindir y este asintió sonriendo tierno—. Por eso los amenacé cuando se rieron cuando fui a pedir una armadura para Ninquë, —prosiguió mientras Elrond la observaba atento y callado, intentando calmarse—, porque dicen que nuestra familia es antinatural y extraña. —insistió—. No me importa lo que digan, ada, yo sé que no es así, que mi ada y mi nana fueron atacados por los orcos y no pudieron quedarse a cuidarme, entonces mi ada Haemir eligió que tú seas mi nuevo ada, —Le recordó a Elrond—, y soy muy afortunada de que Lindir también lo quiera ser, pero... Ellos no lo pueden ver así. —resolvió afligida—. Y eso duele, ada, porque soy la primera elfa con dos papás en este campamento, pero no seré la última. Cuando encontremos el refugio que su majestad pidió, serás señor de ese lugar y más elfos se nos unirán. Debe haber más niños como yo. —aseguró—. ¿Cómo podrán vivir con nosotros si los elfos siguen burlándose? Alguien tiene que detenerlos. —expuso seria.

Elrond y Lindir se miraron en silencio. Tauriel apenas tenía cinco años y ya estaba tomando partido en asuntos que Elrond tendría que haber puesto en orden desde el instante en que se establecieran en ese campamento, o incluso mucho antes, pero había ignorado. Los asombraba la elocuencia y el grado de empatía que esa pequeña criaturita había desarrollado en poco tiempo y el desparpajo con el que se desenvolvía entre los elfos, incluso cuando la solución elegida no era la correcta, pero sus amenazas no eran por tiranía, más bien se debían a su falta de experiencia.

—No es tu trabajo detenerlos, Tauriel, pero me alegra que nos lo hayas comentado para poder ocuparnos como es debido. —declaró Elrond con una sonrisa tierna y la niña se precipitó a sus brazos.

—Lo que sea porque Lindir no se convierta en balrog. —susurró al oído del heraldo mientras lo abrazaba y lo hizo reír.

—Lindir no se convertirá en balrog mientras no amenaces elfos. —advirtió el moreno.

—Aunque... Gracias por la armadura de Ninquë. —agradeció el muchacho y los tres sonrieron—. Si no fuera por tu hija la mafiosa, Elrond, mi hijo seguiría desprotegido. —acotó encogiéndose de hombros en torno al heraldo.

—Oh, claro, si amenaza elfos es mi hija, sino es tuya. —comentó el moreno y Lindir rió.

Lejos de allí, otra risa se oía, pero más apagada. En el bosque de Oropher, luego de la cena, Liswen fingía leer un libro con completo interés, pero en realidad aprovechaba la distracción de Thranduil y Legolas para dirigir su mirada y su atención a ellos.

—Y... —dudó Legolas sentado sobre un taburete frente a Thranduil, que aguardaba erguido de perfil en una silla del escritorio de su esposa—. ¿Cuándo dejaste de temerle a los orcos? —preguntó inclinándose de costado para verlo a través del bastidor—. Porque... Yo los he visto y... —Thranduil giró su rostro hacia él y lo observó alarmado. Acto seguido intentó voltearse hacia el balcón donde su esposa leía, pero Legolas lo interrumpió—. No, no, ¡Desde lejos! —aclaró levantando las manos con los dedos negros por la carbonilla, llevando tranquilidad a su padre—. Por las ventanas. —añadió—. Y... No sé si podría alguna vez matar uno. —confesó temeroso chocando sus dedos índices. Thranduil rió enternecido.

—Creo que nunca dejas de temerles. —declaró el príncipe y Legolas regresó a su tarea desganado, pues creyó que nunca sería un caballero—. Pero eso no significa que no los enfrentes. —agregó apoyando su codo en el escritorio y reposando su cabeza sobre su puño. Cuando Legolas asomó su rostro por el costado del lienzo que estaba pintando, Thranduil le devolvió una sonrisa levantando ambas cejas a la vez dos veces. Legolas abrió la boca con curiosidad y asintió sorprendido.

—¿Le tienes miedo a los orcos? —indagó Legolas anonadado. Thranduil asintió sin dudar.

—Y es más, cualquier elfo que te diga que no les teme... Está mintiendo. —declaró a continuación.

—¿Y cómo los enfrentas entonces? —consultó Legolas confundido—. Porque... De solo pensar tener uno cerca, solo quiero correr y esconderme bajo la cama. —reconoció el pequeño.

—Pues... Siempre pienso en lo que pasaría si lo dejo continuar su camino. —explicó—. No te mentiré, me dan mucho miedo, —confesó Thranduil y Liswen dejó su libro a un lado, para observar atentamente la escena—, pero más miedo me da que lastimen a quienes más amo. Un orco que no enfrente, es un orco que puede hacerte daño, o a tu madre.

—O a la tía Morwe. O al abuelo. —reflexionó Legolas torciendo la boca preocupado.

—Exactamente. Pienso en ustedes cuando desenfundo mi espada y los enfrento, porque el amor que siento y mi deseo de cuidarlos, es más fuerte que cualquier miedo. —Le hizo saber—. Busca tu causa, Legolas, encuentra algo o alguien por lo que luchar y verás como a pesar del miedo, te lanzas a enfrentar cualquier cosa. —aconsejó.

—Oh... —asintió Legolas y quedó pensativo un momento—. ¿También un balrog? —preguntó curioso y esta vez, Liswen rió con ganas.

—No solo tienes que aprender a enfrentar tus miedos, Lego. —acotó ingresando en la habitación y parándose detrás de Thranduil—. También tienes que aprender cuándo es mejor correr por tu vida. —declaró envuelta en risas.

—¡Pero Glorfindel mató uno, nana! **_(mamá) _**—acusó el pequeño—. La tía Morwe me leyó la historia del libro de ada. —agregó retornando a su retrato.

—Pero Glorfindel está a otro nivel, Lego. —reconoció su madre.

—Un balrog no es una criatura que cualquiera pueda combatir, Legolas. —afirmó Thranduil—. Si un día ves uno y yo no estoy ahí... Recuerda esto: Pon a salvo a la mayor cantidad de criaturas que puedas y huye con ellos, ponte a resguardo, ion. _(hijo) _Prométeme que no lo enfrentarás. —solicitó el príncipe con preocupación. Legolas estiró el cuello hacia él y asintió seguro varias veces.

—Lo prometo, ada. —dijo y soltó su trozo fino de carbonilla, limpiándose las manos con un trapo amarillento que había sobre el escritorio—. ¡Listo! —anunció alegre—. Espero que te guste. —Le dijo a su padre.

Liswen y Thranduil se apresuraron a ir con él para admirar el retrato del príncipe que el pequeño había dibujado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando comprobaron que, a pesar de algunos detalles que le faltaban pulir con técnica y estudio, Legolas poseía un gran talento para el arte.

—Oh, Legolas, ¡Es hermoso! —halagó Liswen abrazando a su hijo por detrás.

—Sacaste el talento de Morwe, sin dudas. —reconoció su padre recordando que su hermana era una excelente dibujante—. ¡Es maravilloso, hijo! Enviaré a enmarcarlo para colgarlo en el pasillo junto a los cuadros de tu tía. —anunció acariciando el hombro de Legolas.

—El próximo será un retrato de ustedes dos. —dijo el pequeño volteando a sus padres. Liswen asintió gustosa.

Aun no clareaba la luz del alba sobre el bosque. Morwenna, sin más compañía que la de sus pensamientos recurrentes, las que la quitaban del sueño más de una vez por noche, salió al balcón y miró hacia el cielo.

—¡Si tan solo en el brillo de la joya en su frente pudiera verlo reflejado! —exclamó en torno a la estrella de Eärendil—. ¿Qué caminos recorre Elrond, lejos de mí? ¿Está a salvo? ¿Está bien? —preguntó angustiada sabiendo que nadie le respondería—. Guíelo a puerto seguro, Eärendil, que todo mal que pese sobre él, recaiga en mí. —pidió sabiendo que tal vez, estaría echándose una maldición encima. Pero haría cualquier cosa por saberlo a salvo y por eso no titubeó en desearse el mal, con tal de librarlo de su pesar.

Esa tarde, Elrond y su gente encontró un tramo del río Mitheithel de poca profundidad por el que cruzar al otro lado sin problemas, pues no podían utilizar el paso que llevaba a Eregion porque estaba fuertemente custodiado por los orcos, o eso era lo que ellos creían, ignorando que los elfos de Lórien y el Gran Bosque Verde se habían encargado de liberar la zona.

El corazón de los elfos se sintió pesado y acongojado al llegar al otro lado. La pena de los caídos de Eregion flotaba en el aire a pesar de la soledad de sus escombros y algunos hijos de Eru, más sensibles que otros, temieron que el hijo de Eärendil los guiara hacia las montañas.

Mientras intentaban cruzar el segundo cauce, que más tarde sería bautizado como Bruinen, Elrond se quedó estático al borde del río, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—¿Ada? —llamó Tauriel con Ninquë en sus brazos, girando para comprobar que su padre no iba con ellos—. Ada... —Volvió a decir chapoteando con las botas empapadas, regresando con él.

Lindir al escuchar la voz de la pequeña, volteó hacia ella y vio a Elrond petrificado mientras los elfos pasaban a su alrededor.

—Tranquila, está bien. —dijo llegando con Tauriel.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó ella con un dejo de preocupación.

—Nada malo, está... —dudó el muchacho—. Está viendo el futuro. —soltó y caminó con ella hacia Elrond.

—¿El futuro? —repitió Tauriel confundida—. Ada... —llamó tomándolo de la mano y de repente, el hijo de Eärendil bajó la vista hacia ella—. ¿Estabas viendo el futuro, ada? —consultó. Elrond sonrió cálido y acarició su cabeza.

—Es allá. —informó a Lindir mirando al norte, cruzando el río.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el muchacho con preocupación.

—La ciudad que aun no se erige... De la cual seré señor. —contestó serio—. Continuemos. —ordenó bajando la vista a Tauriel—. ¿Te llevo? —consultó.

Tauriel sacudió una de sus botas con una sonrisa.

—Ya están mojadas. —comunicó y se encogió de hombros—. El río no es profundo. —añadió y se lanzó a cruzarlo.

Elrond se quedó contemplándola unos segundos antes de cruzar.

—Parpadeas una vez y ya crecieron. —expresó el heraldo llevándose las manos a la cadera.

—Elrond... —nombró Lindir con voz apagada—. La ciudad que aun no se erige, de la que serás señor... La niña del cabello rojo. —enumeró, obteniendo la atención del hijo de Eärendil.

—Lo sé... Se está cumpliendo. —afirmó el heraldo.

—Oh, Elrond... —mencionó Lindir con lástima—. Pero Morwenna no está contigo... ¿Por qué se está cumpliendo? —preguntó y ambos elfos sintieron temor.

Aun sin poner la primera roca sobre el césped, Elrond había visto una ciudad luminosa y hermosa que serviría de refugio para todos los elfos durante la guerra contra Mordor, una maravilla excavada en la piedra con cascadas naturales y jardines repletos de verde que nunca marchitarían. Una ciudad que nunca sería atacada, que permanecería en su gloria con el paso del tiempo hasta el último día de los elfos en la tierra. Elrond había visto Rivendel.

Pero con su alzamiento, también se asentaban las bases de la visión que más le aterraba, pues a pesar de intentar evitar su destino, este estaba encontrando el camino para cumplirse lo quisiera él o no y así... Tal vez Morwenna moriría pronto.

—¿Por qué? Porque estoy maldito, Lindir, y todo lo que amo ha de perecer. —respondió Elrond con disgusto.


	34. ¿Ada Elrond?

Morwenna se deshizo la trenza que hacía un minuto se había armado. Bufó dejándose el cabello suelto y por unos segundos se mantuvo pensativa sentada en el taburete de su cómoda. Luego probó dos o tres peinados más, pero todos acabaron de la misma forma, con el cabello suelto y su dueña bufando de frustración. En plena actividad estaba cuando Elena ingresó en el cuarto cargando una bandeja con su desayuno. Los nobles estaban apurados, por lo que no compartirían la mesa familiar ese día.

Ni bien cruzó la puerta, la elfa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y recorrió el panorama de la habitación con desilusión. Había trabajado tanto en el cuarto de Morwenna el día anterior... Todo, para que en un par de minutos, la princesa pusiera patas arriba su guardarropas. Sus vestidos estaban desperdigados sobre la cama y el modular de su ropa, hecho un desastre. Por si fuera poco, el tiempo apremiaba y Morwenna aun estaba despeinada y en ropa de cama.

La rubia se puso de pie ni bien Elena puso un pie en el interior del cuarto y corrió a sostenerle la bandeja, pidiendo disculpas por el desorden.

—Es que de verdad no sé qué usar. —Se excusó torciendo la boca y pidiéndole ayuda a la elfa.

—Ropa cómoda, mi señora. El viaje es largo y lo haremos a caballo. —anunció Elena y mientras la princesa se servía el té en su taza, ella comenzó a juntar los vestidos—. Le sugeriría su ropa de entrenamiento y una trenza, —prosiguió—, ya que mi señor Thranduil asegura que las tierras de Eregion están limpias de orcos, pero no podemos asegurar que no cruzaremos una tropa en el camino. Para defendernos, será mejor que usted pueda moverse y ver libremente. —aconsejó. Acto seguido, volteó a la princesa y abrió las manos en torno a su figura. Por pedido de su esposo ella llevaba esa clase de vestimenta, la que usualmente utilizaba en las clases de arquería de Liswen.

—Pero... —Se quejó Morwenna y se detuvo a medio camino a pensarlo mejor. Elena tenía razón, los caminos se habían vuelto peligrosos y no era tiempo de ponerse sus moños.

—Empacaré sus vestidos más bonitos para que los use allá, lo prometo. Pero para ir... Será mejor que use las ropas de lucha. —dijo la elfa conciliando con Morwenna. Esta sorbió el té de mejor humor y asintió más alegre.

—Podría... ¿Podrías ayudarme a hacer una media cola con trenzas en lugar de una trenza sola? —solicitó con ilusión, casi rogando—. Tendré el rostro despejado pero se verá más bonito. —agregó coqueta, señalando las ventajas. Elena suspiró con una sonrisa—. Eres la mejor, ¿Sabías?

Mientras la peinaba, Elena inició una plática que estaba segura, Morwenna no tendría problema en mantener:

—¿Cómo cree que sea allá? —preguntó y la rubia encendió sus ojos imaginando el paisaje.

—Luminoso, con la hierba casi tan verde como en Lindon. —describió—. ¿La recuerdas? Era bellísima. Y suave... ¡Oh! —agregó recordando las tardes en el reino de Gil-Galad—. Adoraba sentarme a dibujar en el jardín, jamás existió pasto tan mullido, lo juro. —reconoció—. Pero por sobretodas las cosas, —añadió retomando la conversación anterior—, es seguro. Los mensajeros que llegaron a solicitar la presencia de mi padre en la reunión, aseguraron que está oculto a los ojos de Mordor. Por esa razón él aceptó que fuera, bueno... Por eso y porque prácticamente lo amenacé con huir si no me dejaba ir. —confesó. Elena pestañeó dos veces intentando disimular su asombro ante tal declaración pero no dijo nada sobre eso.

—¿Atenderá la reunión, mi señora? —En su lugar, decidió hacer caso omiso al asunto.

—No sé si estoy invitada a discutir el futuro del conflicto. —reconoció la princesa—. Solo llegó una carta y venía a nombre de mi padre, pero él resolvió enviar a Thranduil, ya que lo considera apto para tratar este asunto, más que nada para hablar en su nombre en presencia de Celeborn. No quiere ir a hacer un escándalo en casa de Elrond. —declaró—. Ya sabes... No quiere causarle un disgusto porque lo tiene en alta estima y pretende que Elrond también lo considere de esa forma. —agregó—. Pero no lo sé... De hecho, ignoro qué ocurrirá en cuanto llegue allí. Tal vez él ya no quiera verme y me eche... —dudó. Elena rió por lo bajo y Morwenna la observó a través del cristal de su cómoda—. ¡Oye, no es gracioso! —acotó en tono amable.

—¿De verdad cree que Elrond fuera capaz de echarla del valle, alteza? —preguntó la elfa terminando de acomodar una discreta corona plateada adornada con hojas de filigrana y pequeñas piedras verdes.

Morwenna ladeó la cabeza a ambos lados admirando el trabajo fino que Elena había hecho con su cabello.

—Y por eso quería que me hicieras un bonito peinado... —reconoció halagando la perfección del mismo—. Para que le sea más difícil hacerlo cuando me vea. —agregó y ambas rieron.

—¿Si sabes que cabalgar en camisón es muy incómodo, no? —preguntó Liswen llegando con ellas. La rubia lucía su traje habitual de entrenamiento color verde musgo que se mezclaba con el paisaje del bosque y una tiara en un tono dorado opaco que le cruzaba la frente y le detenía el cabello a los costados del rostro. Armada y lista para irse, observó que su cuñada estaba lejos aun de estar preparada—. Elena, por favor, ayuda a empacar el desastre de mi cuñada mientras yo preparo sus ropas y armas. —solicitó cortés.

—Sí, mi señora. —acató servicial la elfa y comenzó a apurarse para recolectar todo lo necesario.

—¿Legolas? —preguntó Morwenna husmeando con el cuello por detrás de Liswen.

—Desayunado, aseado, perfumado, vestido, peinado y erguido en las caballerizas, esperando que su padre termine de colocar la montura en su caballo para subirse. —enumeró orgullosa la princesa.

—Apenas si alcanza los diez años y es más aplicado que todos nosotros juntos. —expresó Morwenna quitándose la bata mientras su cuñada preparaba su ropa.

—¿Ayuda en algo si te digo que ya había hecho todo eso cuando lo fui a despertar esa mañana? —indagó Liswen. Morwenna se giró hacia ella con la boca abierta y sintió que la mandíbula le iba a tocar el piso.

—¡¿Por qué es tan puntual?! —Se quejó la hija de Oropher en broma y Liswen acompañó la queja encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa cálida.

—Ya lo vaticinó tu padre en su nacimiento. Legolas está destinado a siempre estar listo. —explicó—. No hay nada que le podamos reprochar, y qué bueno que así sea... Es un buen niño.

—¿Crees que haya otros niños en Imladris? —indagó Morwenna con preocupación y acto seguido levantó la vista y las manos hacia Elena, que estaba escuchando la conversación en silencio—. ¡No me malinterpretes, por favor! —pidió abochornada, pero Elena negó quitándole importancia al asunto—, Mïrî es maravillosa y Legolas la adora, —reconoció sobre la hija de la elfa—, pero... Mïrî ha logrado hacer muchos amigos desde que está aquí, y Lego... Bueno, no podemos decir lo mismo.

—No es culpa suya. —acotó Liswen y giró a Morwenna para ajustar los cordones de su chaleco—. Lego tiene todas las intenciones de jugar con ellos, incluso hace unos días lo vi arrastrando su baúl de juguetes con dificultad por el pasillo... Cuando le pregunté qué hacía, me dijo que tal vez, si bajaba al jardín con sus juguetes y los compartía con los otros niños, ellos querrían jugar con él. —contó apenada—. Me rompió el corazón... Una hora después solo Mïrî estaba jugando con él, como siempre. —agregó—. Intenté explicarle que no son los niños, sino sus padres que temen que algo malo ocurra y eso despierte el enfado de Thranduil y Lego dice que lo comprende y está bien pero... Sé que en el fondo le importa demasiado. Y podemos dar gracias a Eru que tiene a Mïrî, —reconoció—, porque a veces se siente terriblemente solo.

—Por eso decidimos llevarla. —anunció Elena—. Cuando mi señora me contó que planeaban llevar al pequeño príncipe en el viaje, desistimos de nuestra idea de dejarla con mis padres.

—De verdad te lo agradecemos enormemente, Elena. —expresó Morwenna aliviada—. Y espero que haya otros niños allá, para que ambos hagan más amigos. Mïrî es muy sociable y estoy segura que ni bien lleguemos estará buscando amistades, pero Legolas lo necesita y le vendrá bien que ella lo arrastre a todas sus convenciones sociales. —agregó riendo.

Elena ajustó la mochila de Morwenna y se la cargó al hombro mientras Liswen le ayudaba a pasarse el carcaj por la espalda.

—Estás lista, princesa. —informó la esposa de Thranduil.

—Para emprender el viaje sí... —comentó Morwenna y Liswen le acarició los brazos dándole ánimos.

—Al menos ahora tenemos la certeza de que Elrond está vivo. —aseguró Liswen.

—Yo nunca lo puse en duda, Lis. —Le recordó Morwenna—. Pero el asunto ahora no es que esté vivo, sino que quiera verme.

—Pues si no te quiere ver, que aparte la vista, porque tú vendrás con nosotros. —resolvió la rubia y tomó a su cuñada de la mano para abandonar la habitación juntas.

Cinco años desde la llegada de Elrond y la gente de Lindon al refugio cercano a las montañas habían pasado, y la ciudad, que aun no estaba en su esplendor pues entre enfrentamientos constantes al oeste y heridos incontables que llegaban a curarse a la casa de Elrond, los elfos no daban a basto para acabar de erigir el valle de Imladris, se veía bella, luminosa y limpia incluso con solo la mitad construida.

Vestido de gala, pues esperaba la llegada de invitados a una importante reunión, Elrond recorría los caminos adornados con pérgolas y columnas blancas que eran bañadas por el sol mientras supervisaba la construcción de habitaciones nuevas que los elfos que aun se estaban recuperando de las batallas, pero ya podían trabajar, adornaban y pintaban atentos y alegres.

Como cada mañana en la que no estaba cazando orcos en las afueras del valle o supervisando planes de ataque con los ejércitos de Lindon, el medio elfo acudía a hacer la que se había convertido en su actividad de ocio favorita: Husmear en la relación que Lindir y Tauriel estaban construyendo desde que el elfo quedara a cargo del cuidado de la niña mientras él se ausentaba para cumplir con sus tareas como Señor de Rivendel.

Ese día, los halló en un salón circular rodeado por una pérgola interior con columnas de piedra. Un espacio sin puertas que Elrond había pedido se llenara con pequeños escritorios para que las elfas pudieran instruir a los pequeños. Frente a aquel salón sin puertas, que servía de sala común de estudio para los elfos, unas escalinatas llevaban a otra pérgola exterior que conectaba con los balcones donde los árboles se abrían camino entre la roca y la montaña, haciendo del lugar un mirador ideal de cara a las cascadas que los elfos habían respetado en la construcción de la ciudad. La luz natural entraba viva en el salón donde Lindir y Tauriel se encontraban y el cabello rojo de la niña brillaba con más intensidad de lo usual, por lo que para Elrond no fue difícil encontrarlos.

Ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa circular con una cantidad de papeles amontonados en una pila, acompañada de un carretel de madera con fino hilo, que giraba sobre su eje a medida que Lindir movía sus manos y que estaba entreteniendo sumamente a Ninquë, quien estiraba sus patitas intentando tomar el hilo que subía hasta su dueño. Lindir le estaba enseñando a Tauriel a coser, y lo que estaban uniendo eran hojas de un libro.

—Están haciendo un gran trabajo. —reconoció el medio elfo llegando a sus espaldas y Tauriel giró su rostro alegre hacia él—. Pero... ¿De dónde salió el libro? —indagó, pues sabía que con el ajetreo de la huida de Lindon y el azote de la guerra con Mordor, ningún artefacto que no fuera de suma necesidad había logrado llegar desde las tierras de Gil-Galad.

—De la boca de Tauriel y la tinta de mi pluma. —mencionó Lindir y le entregó el conjunto de hojas a la niña—. ¿Quieres intentar? —Le preguntó y la elfa tomó la aguja inmediatamente con entusiasmo—. No teníamos ni un solo libro y hasta que todo mejore y podamos contratar escribas y pedir prestados libros para copiar, tendremos que ocuparnos de a poco de escribirlos nosotros mismos. Queríamos que el primero fuera especial, —declaró el muchacho—, así que Tauriel me contó que le relataste la historia de Eärendil y le ayudé a escribirla.

—Sí, el abuelito Eärendil tenía que ser el primero en aparecer en los libros de tu ciudad. —acotó la elfa.

La sonrisa de Elrond apareció gigantesca en su rostro.

—No le digan a los otros elfos, pero ustedes dos son mis favoritos en este Valle. —reconoció en susurros.

—Lord Elrond. —llamó un elfo llegando con ellos y el hijo de Eärendil le prestó atención—. Sus invitados comenzaron a llegar. —anunció y agregó—: Las elfas les están enseñando sus aposentos.

—Gracias. Iré enseguida. —informó el moreno—. Bien, —añadió dirigiéndose a Lindir y Tauriel—, ve a jugar, pequeña, tengo que llevarme a Lindir por un rato.

—Seguiremos más tarde con esto, lo prometo. —aseguró el muchacho. La elfa asintió y subió las escaleras para ir a buscar sus muñecas de trapo.

—¡No te alejes! —advirtió Elrond desde el primer peldaño.

—¡No, haré una fiesta del té en el jardín! —anunció Tauriel para tranquilidad del medio elfo y comenzó a buscar los utensilios de madera con los que simulaba que sus juguetes compartían la bebida.

—¿Dónde tendremos el concilio? —preguntó Lindir para saber dónde llevar los mapas de la región con los que hablarían de la guerra contra Mordor.

—En el salón principal, el único que está terminado para albergar a tantos invitados. —Le recordó Elrond y Lindir se alejó hacia la mapoteca, el cuarto vacío con una estantería donde tenían recopilados los pocos mapas que los elfos habían cargado hasta allí.

Mientras Lindir preparaba el salón y avisaba a las elfas que comenzaran a preparar el banquete, Elrond decidió salir a recibir a los recién llegados y caminando por los pasillos abiertos que daban al mirador de Imladris, quedó petrificado al ver una familiar cabellera rubia de espaldas a él. La muchacha parecía admirar muy interesada las cascadas que caían a los costados del mirador, ignorando la presencia del medio elfo.

Elrond pensó en un segundo lo arriesgado que habría sido su viaje hasta el valle y no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para que la visión fatídica de su amada le viniera a la mente. Morwenna no tenía porqué estar allí, pero ahí estaba, de espaldas frente a él, observando con detenimiento la belleza del paisaje.

No era que Elrond no añorara volver a verla. De hecho, su primera impresión, fue de sorpresa y quiso correr hacia ella envuelto en felicidad, pero al instante recordó a Tauriel y a su propia ciudad y todo lo que eso significaba en su visión, la cual le decía que se estaba cumpliendo, y el temor le ganó a cualquier deseo positivo de abrazar a su amada, pues intuyó que tal vez en su regreso a su hogar aquella tragedia tendría lugar y le desesperó que ella no lo hubiera tenido en cuenta al decidir salir del bosque.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Fue lo primero que le salió de la boca, en un tono de voz grave y alarmado y la rubia se estremeció hasta los huesos, girando asustada hacia Elrond, pidiendo disculpas como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Allí, el hijo de Eärendil quiso tragarse la lengua o que la roca del suelo se abriera y lo hiciera caer por un agujero al mismísimo centro de la tierra.

—¡Milord! ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! No sabía que era un área prohibida, yo... —Se excusó Celebrían temblando del susto.

—Celebrían. —nombró Elrond asombrado y dando cuenta de su error, sacudió la cabeza mientras balbuceaba una disculpa—. No, yo lo siento, milady. Yo creí que... —intentó explicar mientras la elfa caminaba hacia él, dispuesta a alejarse del lugar—. La confundí con alguien más, una... Elfa del servicio, perdón. —mintió disgustado.

—Ah. —soltó la elfa y bajó la vista, le llamó la atención lo específico que Elrond había sido al reconocer que la había confundido pero no lo mencionó, quizás las elfas del servicio allí se vestían con ropas tan finas como las de los nobles de Lórien, pensó—. De todas formas, milord, fue descarado de mi parte comenzar a recorrer la ciudad sin haber recibido la bienvenida primero. Soy algo ansiosa, discúlpeme. —añadió cortés.

Elrond cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo, pues unos segundos después dio cuenta de la tontería que había dicho, sobretodo al notar cómo Celebrían disimuladamente revisaba su vestido comparándolo con los atuendos de las elfas que había cruzado de camino hacia allí, pero las palabras ya estaban dichas y nada podía hacer al respecto.

—Si le sirve de algo, compartimos esa ansiedad. —reconoció abriendo los ojos en torno a ella, quien se había acercado con las manos enlazadas y lo oía atenta y en silencio, escudriñando o tal vez admirando cada detalle en él—. Si hubiera aguardado a que volteara o me hubiera acercado, hubiera notado que era usted y no alguien más. Reitero mis disculpas, milady. —agregó parsimonioso.

Celebrían le quitó importancia al asunto cuando advirtió la incomodidad de Elrond y sonrió brillante y amable. Su rostro era bello, pero cuando la alegría se expresaba en él, su sonrisa se iluminaba atrayente y tierna. El hijo de Eärendil casi involuntariamente se vio sonriendo a la par y súbitamente, toda su molestia se desprendió y voló lejos de él. Ella inyectaba un efecto casero en los corazones de quienes amaba, algo que los hacía sentir pacíficamente a gusto y Elrond con los años dejó de cuestionárselo; necesitaba un poco de paz de donde fuera que viniera y agradecía que ella lo ofreciera sin condiciones.

—Tal vez pueda sugerirme un código de vestimenta para no volver a confundirme. —bromeó la hija de Galadriel enfocándolo en el presente y Elrond soltó una risa apagada completamente espontánea.

—Lady Celebrían, usted puede vestir lo que guste, soy yo el que debe afinar la vista. —respondió amable y le extendió el brazo—. Camine conmigo, por favor. —solicitó y ella no dudó dos veces antes de enlazar su mano al brazo de él y caminar alegre admirando todo a su alrededor, aunque sin dejar de prestar especial atención a Elrond—. Iba de camino a darle la bienvenida a mis invitados cuando la encontré.

—Oh, han hospedado a mis padres cerca de aquí. —declaró la elfa—. Será curioso que yo lo guíe a usted en su propia casa, —expresó con una risita tímida—, pero sígame, están por aquí. La vista desde la habitación también es preciosa, déjeme decirle. —acotó guiándolo al lugar.

En ese instante, cruzando el acceso del este, la comitiva de los elfos del Bosque Verde, arribaban a Rivendel. Cuando Thranduil bajó de su caballo, tuvo que dar una vuelta completa sobre su eje, admirando el paisaje con los ojos tan abiertos, que parecían querer caerse de sus cuencas.

Acostumbrados a vivir bajo el abrigo de los árboles tupidos y últimamente encerrados en las instalaciones de la caverna que Oropher había encontrado al replegar su población hacia el norte del bosque, el resto de los miembros de la comitiva imitaron fascinados la acción del príncipe. No podían creer cómo un refugio de guerra podía ser un lugar tan bello y al mismo tiempo ser seguro sobre la roca desnuda con construcciones tan expuestas, pues en la lejanía se notaba que la mayoría de las habitaciones del Valle de Imladris eran carentes de puertas y cerrojos y todas conectaban con el amplio mirador de las cascadas.

—No me enfadaría si solicitaras una reunión con el visionario que eligió la decoración. —expresó Liswen llegando con Thranduil. Este sonrió, pero al encontrarse con su mirada, negó leve.

—Lanzas, flechas y orcos pasarían a través de esas aberturas como si fuera su propia casa. —reconoció—. No podemos llevar esto a nuestro bosque. —resolvió.

Mientras caminaban hacia la escalinata principal, Lindir salió a darles la bienvenida. Narbeth se adelantó y corrió a abrazar a su amigo. La partida de Haemir había vuelto a los Invencibles de Lindon algo más sentimentales que en el pasado, por lo cual, cada reencuentro era una celebración de vida. Thranduil, a pesar de saber que pasar por delante de la familia real era inapropiado, no hizo ni dijo nada, pues Narbeth además de su escolta era su amigo y aunque no perteneciera a los Invencibles, aquellos elfos eran sus únicos amigos, así que más que un concilio, atendían a una reunión fraternal.

Cuando lo liberó del abrazo, Narbeth echó una mirada curiosa sobre el atuendo de Lindir. Su túnica estaba bordada y se alejaba de las monocromáticas telas que usaba en Lindon. Además, sobre eso llevaba una capa sujetada por los hombros con broches de plata circulares y la tela tenía cortes verticales que dejaban el movimiento libre de sus brazos completando su contextura fina dándole aires de figura importante. Su atuendo era demasiado complejo para un simple súbdito y lo que terminó de sorprenderlo fue la tiara de plata que se calzaba en su frente cayendo con un pico entre sus cejas, emulando una corona de ramas.

Narbeth dio un paso atrás y la sonrisa se le fue borrando del rostro. ¿Por qué él les estaba dando la bienvenida y no Elrond?

—¿Se... Señor de Imladris? —dudó su amigo creyendo que algo malo le había ocurrido al hijo de Eärendil. A Lindir sin embargo, eso le causó gracia. Desde que Tauriel y Elrond le regalaran esa tiara en una importante celebración de la ciudad, la había llevado con orgullo, pero los elfos en la ciudad lo habían tomado como signo de la unión matrimonial con su señor y no dejaban de hablar del asunto. Llamaban a Lindir el _primer damo _del valle de Imladris y eso hacía llorar de risa tanto a Elrond como a él, pues ninguno había querido aclarar nada y continuarían con la farsa de que Rivendel estaba comandado por dos señores en lugar de un señor y una señora como en otros reinos.

—Lord Elrond los recibirá en un momento. —anunció parsimonioso de cara al príncipe y las princesas del bosque mientras Narbeth se llevaba una mano al pecho, reponiéndose del susto—. De momento, es mi intención y deber darles la bienvenida a nuestro humilde refugio. —anunció con una reverencia—. Por favor, acompáñenme a presentarlos con mi señor Elrond.

Morwenna pestañeó repetidas veces al oírle decir mi señor. Mi. Señor. De repente no era Celebrían solamente quien se refería a Elrond como milord, sino que Lindir los recibía en casa de Elrond con una tiara en la cabeza, coronado como la reina de Imladris y llamaba su señor a su amado.

Thranduil advirtió la actitud pasmada de su hermana y mientras los demás subían las escalinatas siguiendo a Lindir, él la esperó y le tendió la mano.

—Ya no tengo tres años, Thran, no me voy a tropezar subiendo. —aseguró la rubia con gracia, pero igualmente tomó la mano de su hermano.

—Temo que te desmayes y ruedes hasta abajo cuando lleguemos al último peldaño y Lindir salude a Elrond con un beso. —comentó el príncipe mordiéndose los labios para no soltar la carcajada frente a los demás y tener que explicar de qué se estaba riendo.

—No seas ridículo. —soltó ella con un suspiro ahogado.

—Siempre creí que Elrond era de esos elfos curiosos, —prosiguió Thranduil—, lo que no pensé fue que no regresaría luego de experimentar. —expresó y soltó una risa apagada que opacó tras su mano cuando los presentes giraron intrigados hacia ellos mientras Morwenna daba una onomatopeya de sorpresa soltando su mano.

La princesa sonrió de compromiso e incómoda llegando al final de la escalinata mientras el rostro de Thranduil tomaba un tono rosado por aguantar la carcajada. Le divertía sobremanera cabrear a su hermana y había comprobado que luego de años seguía surtiendo efecto.

En ese momento Elrond salió por uno de los pasillos que conectaban con el mirador y caminó hacia ellos sorprendido por la puntualidad de los elfos, ya que los de Lothlórien y los del bosque habían arribado prácticamente juntos. Al recorrer los rostros de los presentes, rápidamente reparó en la presencia de Morwenna y los dos sintieron que la respiración se les entrecortó cuando se vieron. El hijo de Eärendil volvió a respirar aliviado al saber que estaba bien, pero su rostro sereno se volvió duro cuando supo que a pesar de sus advertencias, ella estaba allí. Morwenna pudo notar ese cambio en su humor pero creyó que era porque él no quería verla, desencantado ya de los sentimientos que profesaba y eso la disgustó e incomodó sobremanera. Comenzó a reprocharse el haber asistido y apartó la mirada de él con la misma seriedad.

Aunque a Elrond le descolocó un poco su actitud, decidió que lo resolvería más tarde y abriendo sus brazos para darles la bienvenida a los demás, se inclinó con una sonrisa amable.

—Lamento la demora, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado. —Se disculpó—. Afortunadamente, Lindir estaba atento para recibirlos, gracias Lindir. —agregó con una sonrisa que el muchacho devolvió tierno—. Bienvenidos al Valle de Imla... —Quiso decir, cuando Narbeth se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó sorpresivamente.

—¡Por un momento creí que estabas muerto y Lindir estaba a cargo, fue horrible! —exclamó alarmado. Los demás observaron la escena tan desconcertados como Elrond, que tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y devolver el abrazo.

—¡Narbeth, es el Señor del Valle, compórtate! —reprendió Elena abochornada por sus modales pero Elrond rió haciendo un además con su mano quitándole importancia.

—Descuide Elena, el Señor del Valle también es su amigo y se alegra mucho de verlos. —reconoció Elrond admirando el rostro iluminado de Narbeth y se acercó a saludar a los demás—. Alteza, —llamó a Thranduil y se inclinó levemente frente a él, pero el príncipe imitó la acción de Narbeth y le dio un abrazo sentido que el hijo de Eärendil devolvió al instante.

—Mi padre se disculpa por no poder venir, pero nos ha enviado en representación suya. —informó abriendo su mano en torno a Liswen, quien atendería el concilio junto a él.

Elrond se inclinó frente a ella y Liswen devolvió la formalidad llevándose la mano al pecho con una sonrisa amable.

—Lord Elrond, déjeme presentarle al príncipe del Gran Bosque Verde, —expresó Liswen posando sus manos en los hombros de Legolas, de pie frente a ella—, nuestro más preciado tesoro, Legolas Thranduilion. —anunció.

Legolas alzó la vista silencioso aunque curioso y extendió su mano libre hacia Elrond, pues en la otra cargaba el muñeco de trapo que Morwenna había hecho para él. Elrond vislumbró en el detalle de la tela de sus ropas y el cabello, que el muñeco era muy similar a Thranduil y sonrió burlón. Así que en lugar de estrechar la mano del príncipe desde su lugar, se agachó hincando una rodilla frente a él, pero cuando tuvo su rostro aniñado enfrente, se quedó observándolo pasmado por unos segundos sin decir nada... Era el niño rubio que había visto en aquella fatídica visión. Entonces no era su hijo con Morwenna, sino el hijo de Thranduil.

Legolas se sintió un poco intimidado y su rostro se tensó atemorizado, pero Elrond dio cuenta de la situación y salió de su ensoñación rápidamente. Disimulando, posó una mano sobre su cabeza, sonrió con cortesía y ternura y acarició sus cabellos.

—Eres bienvenido, Legolas, hoja verde... Creo que Imladris se convertirá en un lugar muy especial para ti. —comentó misterioso el medio elfo y el pequeño no lo comprendió hasta muchos años después. Irguiéndose frente a la mirada intrigada de Liswen por el momento de detenimiento del heraldo, este sonrió cortés—. Mi corazón se alegra enormemente al saber que el bosque prospera y da frutos tan fuertes. —declaró echando una última mirada sobre Legolas. Liswen asintió y dio las gracias, recordando que quien había solucionado el misterio de su supuesta infertilidad había sido él, pero no se quedó conforme. Algo había visto Elrond en él, y generalmente sus visiones no eran buenas.

—Pues sí que da frutos fuertes. —habló Morwenna con el rostro apuntando a Mïrî, que estaba de pie entre la princesa y su madre, sosteniendo la mano de Elena cuando Elrond se acercó a ella. Por el ángulo de su visión, la rubia apenas pudo ver la sombra oscura del cabello del hijo de Eärendil enfrente—. Ella es Mïrî, ¿La recuerda? Era apenas un bebé cuando usted se marchó del bosque. —Le dijo seca—. Ha crecido en gracia y sabiduría; es la mejor amiga de Legolas.

Al dar cuenta que no obtendría siquiera el atisbo momentáneo del iris celeste de Morwenna o su interés por enfrentarse al rostro suplicante de amor que le estaba obsequiando, Elrond pasó de perder dignidad frente a la atención incómoda de los demás a saludar a Elena y a la pequeña niña, hija de Narbeth.

—¿Mejores amigos, eh? —preguntó y la niña sonrió para él—. Eso es importante, los amigos. Todos necesitamos al menos uno. —reconoció—. ¿A ti también te gustan las muñecas? —preguntó y Mïrî asintió tímida—. Conozco a alguien que las adora y estará encantada de compartirlas con ustedes dos. —indicó refiriéndose a Tauriel y se irguió.

—¿Entonces si hay más niños aquí? —preguntó la pequeña y Elrond se volvió encantado.

—Tenemos muchos niños en el Valle. —confesó—. ¿Verdad, Lindir? —agregó. El muchacho asintió y se acercó a ellos.

—Hemos viajado desde Lindon con la mayoría de las elfas y sus pequeños, así que tenemos más madres y niños que otra cosa. —informó a Elena y Liswen—. Si me permiten, luego de mostrarles sus aposentos, los llevaré a recorrer el valle y allí conocerán a algunas de las familias y por supuesto sus hijos e hijas.

—¿Quién es la niña de las muñecas? —Quiso saber Mïrî. Elena rió por el nada fingido interés de su hija y se disculpó.

—Oh... Ella es... Muy especial. —manifestó Lindir echando una mirada cómplice sobre Elrond que no pasó desapercibida por nadie, confundiendo a los recién llegados—. La conocerán muy pronto, pero por el momento, será mejor que los acompañe a sus aposentos, han de estar exhaustos por el viaje.

Los elfos aceptaron la oferta de Lindir y accedieron gustosos, siguiéndolo mientras prestaban atención al resto del lugar. Elrond esperó a que todos se pusieran en marcha y volvió a intentarlo.

—Morwenna... —llamó dulce mientras ella se desplazaba detrás de su hermano.

La princesa se detuvo de golpe y finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero ya no se encontró con su rostro tenso, sino con una expresión ansiosa. Elrond parecía querer saltar sobre ella, pero estar conteniéndose. Y es que realmente así era, ante la primera impresión confusa que ambos se habían dado en el reencuentro, Elrond no sabía qué creer sobre su presente con ella.

El antecedente tampoco ayudaba, puesto que el medio elfo se había ido del bosque luego de una discusión, sin tener posibilidad de enmendar las cosas después, así que no sabía qué esperar y Morwenna tampoco. Ante su actitud reticente a mostrarle una sonrisa para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, ella comenzaba a sentir que Elrond la había superado. Y además, para agregar más dudas al combo, estaba el hecho de que Lindir había salido a recibirlos con una tiara en la cabeza y se había referido a él como su señor y había mencionado una niña especial con una mirada lo suficientemente sugestiva que a Elrond no le había incomodado en absoluto lo que le hacía prácticamente afirmar que él la había olvidado, o peor, que ya no la amaba en absoluto.

—Lord Elrond. —saludó dudosa, pero aun así se quedó atrás frente a él. Thranduil, que procuraba jamás perderla de vista, se volvió hacia ellos, pero al verla en compañía de Elrond, continuó su camino tranquilo—. Para su información y antes de que mi presencia lo disguste tanto que acabe echándome por acudir sin su llamado, he de decirle que mi padre me ha enviado y no pude ofrecer resistencia o negativa ante su orden. —mintió jugando nerviosa con sus nudillos. Elrond alzó las cejas y se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos.

—No sé porqué tu presencia podría disgustarme, porqué te echaría, o porqué tu padre te ha enviado. —mencionó torciendo la boca con una expresión vivaracha e infantil—. O... Porqué te refieres a mí tan formalmente cuando años atrás hablabas de hacer algo más que compartir el lecho para dormir. —susurró seductor acercándose a ella.

Morwenna no pudo evitar levantar el rostro hacia él y devolverle una media sonrisa coqueta mientras sentía el aliento cálido de Elrond acercarse a su boca. Quería besarlo, se estaba muriendo por hacerlo, pero... ¿Dejar la situación del bosque morir así como así? No, definitivamente ese no era su estilo.

—Podría... —expuso llevando su cuello hacia atrás, rechazando la cercanía de Elrond y se alejó dos pasos hacia el costado—. Podría disgustarle el hecho de que he venido aquí sin usted pedirlo expresamente en una carta, solo una misiva suya llegó al bosque y tenía el nombre de mi padre. Tal vez no esperaba mi visita, ni la quería porque no quería que me enterara de alguna cosa... —sugirió astuta—. No crea que no atisbé cómo se transformó su rostro cuando vio que yo estaba entre la comitiva del bosque. ¡Estaba tan feliz y de repente tan... molesto! —comentó apresurada, con los nervios creciendo conforme Elrond cruzaba sus manos en su espalda y fingía escucharla atento y nada irónico, asintiendo con las comisuras de su boca hacia abajo mientras intentaba no reírse para que ella no tuviera oportunidad de acusarlo de tomarse con nula seriedad el asunto y darle el gusto de huir sin haber siquiera hecho un intercambio de palabras.

—Molesto... —repitió asintiendo el heraldo y dio un paso hacia ella mientras la princesa seguía hablando y no notaba su cercanía.

—¡Sí, molesto! —insistió la rubia—. Parecía que usted iba a... ¡Convertirse en piedra! —soltó ocurrente.

—Está soleado... —comentó Elrond ladeando la cabeza inconforme y ella no comprendió, pero si detuvo su parloteo intenso.

—¿Disculpe? —consultó la elfa y Elrond clavó su mirada gris en ella sin expresar nada en especial con el rostro.

—Dijiste que parecía que me iba a convertir en piedra. Está soleado... Si fuera un troll, en este momento estarías hablando con una estatua. —explicó serio—. Hay sol y estoy aquí, muy vivo, por cierto. —agregó agitando los brazos mientras alzaba una ceja sarcástico—. Así que no soy un troll, lo que quiere decir que no me convertiría en piedra.

Morwenna rodó los ojos cabreada y Elrond apenas si volvió a cruzar sus manos en su espalda y sonreír levemente, pero su actitud juguetona no surtió efecto.

—El asunto es que usted parecía que iba a... No lo sé, comerme. —soltó la rubia.

—A besos, sí, probablemente. —masculló el heraldo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Morwenna bastante segura de lo que había oído.

—¿Qué? —repitió Elrond desentendiéndose del asunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Usted dijo algo. —presionó ella.

—No, yo... ¡Ah, sí! —fingió recordar él—. Que no soy caníbal. —declaró y dio un paso más, quedando muy cerca de Morwenna—. Siquiera como carne. —agregó.

—No estoy bromeando, Eärendilion. —aseguró ella muy seria mientras él inclinaba disimuladamente su rostro sobre ella.

—Tampoco yo, no es mi culpa que no sepas leer los sentimientos en mi rostro. —expresó casi susurrando—. Te aseguro, Morwenna, que lo que sentí o pensé cuando te vi, distó mucho de lo que propones.

—Bueno, tal vez usted no sepa expresar bien sus sentimientos. —acusó la rubia. Elrond se alejó un poco de ella alzando las cejas sorprendido y rió nervioso.

—No, tal vez seas tú la que no sepa interpretar los pensamientos complejos como mi preocupación porque algo te ocurra por no oír mis consejos de no abandonar el bosque. —contradijo rápido.

La princesa parpadeó perpleja y de repente lo comprendió. No era disgusto, sino genuina preocupación por su bienestar, lo cual quería decir que la amaba, o al menos aun la tenía en estima. Sin saber que contestar, balbuceó en el aire sin que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca y Elrond sonrió socarrón.

—Veo que se te está dificultando el entenderlo, pero descuida, lo simplificaré, ahora mismo leerás en mi rostro lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. —afirmó.

En un movimiento rápido, Elrond tomó a Morwenna por la cadera y la atrajo hacia él, estampándole un beso apasionado en los labios. Apenas unos segundos pasaron hasta que ella respondió de la misma forma y trepó por sus hombros enlazando sus manos tras su cabeza.

Mientras se besaban, Morwenna tomó consciencia del lugar en el que estaban y de cuanto tiempo llevaba el heraldo siendo señor de aquel valle. Curiosa y algo molesta, se separó de él y fue directa:

—¿Aun me ama, Lord Elrond? —inquirió dramática.

—Ya... ¡¿Qué más tengo que hacer para probártelo?! —chilló él—. Y en todo caso, ¿Por qué sigues desconfiando de mí?

—¿Por qué no envió ni una carta? —indagó la rubia. Elrond frunció el ceño confundido—. Mi padre recibió una carta suya, pidiéndole que atendiera un concilio aquí. ¿Por qué no adjuntó siquiera una nota personal para mí? Una carta más o una menos no hace diferencia alguna para el mensajero, ¿Por qué no envió una? No es como que venga aquí a reclamar que me hable de amor, Eärendilion, pero... Una misiva que dijera que estaba vivo y a salvo, que aun me amaba...

—Creí que... Creí que lo sabías. —soltó él como si aquello no fuera obvio y Morwenna bufó molesta.

—¿Qué lo sabía? —repitió y rió irónica—. Elrond... ¡En nuestra última charla me gritaste cuánto te gustaría no estar enamorado de mí! —exclamó la elfa en un tono sorpresivamente informal.

—¡Exacto! —enseñó él abriendo las palmas en torno a ella, incitándola a volver sobre aquellas palabras.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que encuentre una confirmación a que aun me amas en semejante confesión?! —inquirió Morwenna.

—¡Dije que...! —gritó él, pero se detuvo, intentando serenarse. Cerrando los ojos, inspiró y expiró para calmarse y cuando los volvió a abrir, tomó a Morwenna por los hombros y habló amable—: Dije que me gustaría no amarte porque sé que hacerlo te hará mucho daño. No que no quisiera hacerlo, o que definitivamente lo dejé de hacer.

—Entonces... Por piedad, por amor, por saber que estuve todos estos años preocupada por saber dónde y cómo estabas. ¿Por qué no escribiste? —insistió ella.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Porque Ereg... —Quiso explicar pero se vio interrumpido.

En ese instante, Tauriel apareció corriendo detrás de un arbusto. Corriendo por su vida, se prendió de la pierna de Elrond para sorpresa de Morwenna. La pequeña sostenía un muñeco de trapo con el rostro repleto de cabello hecho de lana blanca que en el cuerpo tenía incrustadas dos flechas.

—¡Adaaaaaa! **_(¡Papá!) _**—gritó desaforada tirando de la túnica del hijo de Eärendil y extendió el muñeco hacia él.

—¡¿Papá?! —inquirió Morwenna de un chillido levantando la vista hacia Elrond.

En medio del escándalo, Elrond envolvió a Tauriel en sus brazos y la niña se aferró a su cuello hablando tan rápido de lo que ocurría, que tropezaba con sus propias frases volviendo su discurso inentendible mientras Morwenna se hallaba intercambiando miradas entre la niña y el moreno, intentando encontrar similitudes físicas entre ellos.

De todas formas, a pesar de lo desconcertante del episodio, ambos elfos observaron alarmados las fechas salientes del muñeco. Elrond quitó una con fuerza y observó la punta con preocupación.

—Son de... Elfos... —comentó el hijo de Eärendil confundido.

Fue entonces cuando un cuerno de Lindon sonó en la cercanía de la entrada a Rivendel y Elrond vio a los elfos que ya estaban recuperados, tomar sus armas y correr a las caballerizas. Lindir salió entre ellos calzándose un carcaj en la espalda y corrió hacia Elrond.

—La comitiva de Gil-Galad cruzó un grupo grande de cazadores de Mordor viniendo hacia acá, están en problemas, la tropa los está acorralando y algunos elfos corrieron hacia los jardines exteriores seguidos por un pequeño grupo que fue combatido por los elf... —anunció vislumbrando las flechas en el muñeco de Tauriel y precipitándose hacia ella para comprobar que estuviera bien.

—¡¿Lograron entrar?! —Se alarmó el heraldo.

—No, pero... A los que quedan los están guiando hacia acá. —informó con temor—. ¿Estás bien, pequeña? ¿Te hirieron? —indagó girándola hacia él, Tauriel negó tranquilizándolo.

Elrond se arrodilló frente a ella y besó su frente. Acto seguido, le habló rápido:

—Todo estará bien, mi amor, pero quiero que vayas con la princesa Morwenna y aguardes con ella a que yo vuelva por ti, ¿Si? —solicitó. Tauriel, aun un poco conmovida por el ataque sorpresivo, asintió preocupada y sostuvo la mano de Elrond cuando este se acercó a la hija de Oropher que permanecía de pie nerviosa y mirando todo sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Escucha. —solicitó el hijo de Eärendil acercándose a ella y intentando posar su mano sobre una de sus mejillas, siendo rechazado por Morwenna.

—Oigo sin necesidad de que me toques. —afirmó ella con dureza. Elrond suspiró cansado pero supo que no era momento de pelear por tonterías.

—Bien. Ella es Tauriel, —enseñó bajando la vista hacia la niña—, te lo explicaré todo luego, pero ahora necesito que prestes atención. —pidió. Morwenna observó que era una niña de no más de diez años y aunque al segundo de vislumbrarlo, las cuentas sobre su edad complicaron más las cosas, volvió su rostro a Elrond intentando calmarse para no olvidar nada de lo que él dijera. Aunque confundida y enfadada por lo que acababa de enterarse, no dejaría de proteger a una niña indefensa.

—¿Dónde la llevo? —preguntó segura, haciéndole saber a Elrond que podía dejar a su hija en buenas manos.

—Sube esa escalera, —señaló girando su rostro hacia ella—, llegarás a una pérgola con escritorios y encontrarás otra escalera. Vas a subir por ahí y girarás hacia la izquierda siguiendo las pinturas de la primera edad. Vas a cruzar tres puertas en tu camino, en la cuarta, ingresas y verás un librero. —explicó rápido mientras Morwenna asentía intentando retener la información—. Enciérrate con ella en esa habitación, la llave está puesta en el cerrojo tras la puerta. Si escuchas que entran, empuja el librero y verás que hay una habitación detrás, escóndanse ahí y no se muevan hasta que yo vuelva. —ordenó—. ¿Comprendiste?

—Escalera, pérgola, escalera, izquierda, cuarta puerta, cerrojo, librero. —repasó Morwenna. Elrond asintió más tranquilo.

—No salgan, pase lo que pase, no abandonen la habitación. —advirtió—. Algunas cosas de mi visión están ocurriendo, desordenadas, pero están pasando. —informó y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, la abrazó—. Por favor, no salgas. —repitió a su oído.

—Cuídate. —Le pidió ella en tono seco y liberándose del abrazo, tomó la mano de Tauriel para huir. Elrond intentó besarla, pero ella giró el rostro rechazándolo nuevamente. Justo se proponía entender porqué él no le había escrito cuando Tauriel había irrumpido en escena llamándolo padre y dándole motivos suficientes para creer que aquella era la razón de su silencio. Elrond entonces era un infiel seductor, pero uno que ella amaba, así que si bien no dejaría que él la convenciera con arrumacos, no dejaría de preocuparle su bienestar—. ¡Cuídate! —repitió severa—. Lindir... —llamó refiriéndose al muchacho, que aguardaba Elrond.

—Lo protegeré con mi vida, te lo juro. —aseguró el castaño, un poco incómodo por lo que estaba presenciando.

Morwenna tomó la mano de Tauriel y ambas se miraron con temor mientras los elfos se marchaban a combatir a los orcos que perseguían a los de Lindon. No hubo tiempo de presentarse formalmente, ni de que ninguna explicara el tipo de relación que tenía con Elrond, por lo que la princesa corrió con la niña creyendo todo el tiempo que estaba poniéndose a resguardo con una hija biológica de Elrond.

Una vez en el pasillo de las habitaciones, Morwenna ingresó en la habitación pero Tauriel se quedó de pie en el corredor, mirando extrañada hacia el final del pasillo.

—¿Tauriel? —llamó dudosa la princesa, pues no recordaba si ese era su nombre realmente.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó la niña alzando su dedo índice hacia la derecha.

Morwenna asomó la cabeza hacia afuera mientras tomaba a la niña para ponerla a resguardo dentro de la habitación y observó cómo Legolas luego de cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave, se colgaba su pequeño carcaj en la espalda. Arco en mano, el niño parecía decidido a seguir a sus padres, quienes hacía minutos habían bajado a ayudar a Elrond. Dentro de la habitación, las súplicas de Elena se escuchaban desesperadas.

—¡Legolas, alteza, abra la puerta! ¡Vuelva aquí! —clamaba la doncella.

—¿Lego? —llamó la princesa saliendo al pasillo y encontrándoselo de frente, para sorpresa del pequeño—, Lego, ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde crees que vas? —solicitó pero el niño le dio la espalda y continuó su tarea de amarrarse bien las correas—. ¡Legolas! —insistió Morwenna.

—Ada y nana **_(papá y mamá)_** están combatiendo a los orcos. —anunció enérgico acercándose a ella—. Ada dijo una vez que por más miedo que les tengas, tienes que enfrentarlos para cuidar a quienes amas y yo los amo, así que iré a matar orcos. —aseguró y caminó lejos de ella.

Morwenna quiso tomarlo del brazo para entrarlo en la habitación, pero Legolas empezó a forcejear con ella y eso alarmó a Tauriel, que cuando salió a ver lo que ocurría, tomó parte por Morwenna y la ayudó a tirar de Legolas.

—¡No, déjenme! —chilló Legolas intentando zafarse—. ¡Cada orco que quede vivo, es un orco que puede lastimarlos! —explicó entre gritos—. ¡Tengo que ir a proteger a ada y nana! —añadió.

Al ver que no podría zafarse, Legolas tuvo que recurrir a una técnica que no le gustaba aplicar, pero que era necesaria: La violencia. Volviéndose hacia Tauriel, le mordió la mano, haciendo que la niña chillara de dolor y lo soltara sacudiendo su mano en el aire, mientras que a Morwenna le propinó varios pisotones hasta que logró liberarse y huir.

—¡Legolas! ¡Legolas! —llamó Morwenna en vano y gruñó de la indignación.

—¡Ese niño está loco! —exclamó Tauriel mirándose las marcas de los dientes en su piel.

—Tengo que ir por él. —resolvió la rubia.

Tauriel levantó la cabeza hacia ella con expresión de terror.

—Pero mi ada dijo que... —Intentó decir, pero Morwenna la interrumpió.

—Tu ada será elfo muerto si a ese niño le pasa algo. Y yo también. —advirtió guiando a Tauriel a la habitación—. Enciérrate, yo iré por él. —pidió.

Tauriel aceptó de mala gana y acató la orden de todas formas, para convencer a Morwenna de que era una niña obediente y evitarle otro dolor de cabeza, ya que al parecer, el pequeño impulsivo tenía algún grado de parentesco con ella y era de suma importancia que lo encontrara para no meterse en problemas.

Una vez que sintió el cerrojo de la puerta trabarse, Morwenna respiró tranquila.

—¿Alteza? —oyó la voz apagada de Elena tras la puerta y se acercó.

—¿Elena, están bien? —preguntó la princesa intentando girar el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave y la misma la tenía Legolas en su poder.

—Nosotras estamos bien, —dijo refiriéndose a ella y Mïrî—, ¡Pero el pequeño príncipe nos encerró y huyó! —contestó desesperada.

—Descuida, Elena, iré por él. —aseguró la princesa.

—¡No! ¡Alteza, Morwenna, recuerde las advertencias de Lord Elrond! ¡Recuerde la visión! —pidió Elena, que estaba al tanto de lo que ocurriría, pues formaba parte del cortejo que estaba encargado de protegerla en el bosque.

Dudando entre encerrarse para proteger su vida como Elrond había pedido o salir a buscar a su sobrino a pesar de la trágica visión por cumplirse, la princesa resolvió luego de unos segundos que iría tras Legolas, después de todo, no se perdonaría jamás si algo malo le ocurría; no podría vivir con esa carga y acabaría muriendo, no por la mano de los orcos, sino por su propia pena y culpa.

—Lo siento, Elena, debo ir. —afirmó.

Aferrándose a la correa del carcaj, la rubia suspiró dándose valor y se perdió en el pasillo mientras Elena se desgañitaba gritándole para que se pusiera a resguardo.

Cuando salió al jardín, los elfos corrían de un lado a otro cargando armas y preparando a sus caballos. No era una tropa de cazadores, sino la avanzada de un ejército de Mordor que se dirigía al campo de batalla del rey de Lindon cuando se encontraron con la comitiva enviada por Gil-Galad y se propusieron seguirla para averiguar dónde se asentaba la nueva ciudad de los elfos. Desafortunadamente y a pesar de las órdenes de Glorfindel de permanecer lejos del camino que los guiaba hacia allí, la tropa los había acorralado y habían logrado replegarse hacia Rivendel.

Entonces algunos elfos que moraban en el Valle de Imladris tuvieron que salir a defender su hogar mientras borraban los rastros de la lucha para que el camino hacia el refugio oculto no fuera encontrado y la ciudad asediada bajo el poder del ejército mayor de Mordor. Doble tarea y doble complicación para los moradores de Rivendel, que eran mucho menos en número que cualquier ejército vecino, teniendo que unirse también las elfas a la lucha.

Ese fue el escenario en el que Morwenna se vio inmersa buscando a Legolas cuando advirtió que el choque de los metales y los gritos de los orcos cada vez se oía más cerca y con terror, vio una larga cabellera roja agitarse en el viento y pasar a su lado como una ráfaga violenta.

—¡Mi ada Elrond no va a morir por culpa de un niño tonto! —exclamó Tauriel perdiéndose entre los elfos, con una corta espada en mano.

La pelirroja cargaba a una de las gemelas, las espadas que Maedhros había enviado a forjar para Elrond y Elros cuando estos eran aun unos niños. La había visto sobre un modular en la habitación de Elrond y, preocupada por el bienestar de su padre por lo que Morwenna había dicho, había decidido salir en su defensa sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Tal vez la fuerza de Maedhros se había prendido de su cabellera para darle impulso, pues Tauriel corrió con agilidad y rapidez entre los elfos, sin que ninguno pudiera tomarla luego de oír los gritos de Morwenna, o quizás había sido la explicación de Legolas, que aunque loco y todo, la había puesto a reflexionar sobre el temor a los enfrentamientos y a los orcos. Tauriel había perdido a ambos padres por culpa de esas alimañas y ahora que la vida le había ofrecido otro padre lo suficientemente eficiente y cariñoso para que la guiara, podía perderlo por la desobediencia de aquel niño, o bien, por el enfrentamiento con las bestias de Mordor. Así que como fuera, por la razón que fuera, si así podía impedirlo, entonces lo haría. Amaba a Elrond como hubiera amado a Haemir y encontró en eso razón suficiente para unirse a la lucha en defensa de lo que quería perdurara.

Con destreza descomunal, se subió a su caballo y salió galopando en pelo, con la idea en mente de encontrar a Legolas y regresarlo a Rivendel, o defender a su padre, lo que ocurriera primero.

—¿Dijo ada Elrond? —La princesa oyó una voz a sus espaldas y antes de que pudiera voltearse, Celebrían, con un atuendo muy similar al de Morwenna y el mismo peinado, se detuvo a su lado.

—Únase a las despechadas. —soltó la princesa para sorpresa de Celebrían. Ambas notaron la similitud de la otra, pero no tuvieron tiempo de discutir sobre eso—. ¿Viene? —preguntó. La hija de Galadriel desenfundó su espada y asintió seria.

Quitando una flecha del carcaj y medio tensándola en su arco, Morwenna supo entonces que no había vuelta atrás, pues dos niños se le habían escapado y no podía permitir que por su imprudencia, alguno resultara herido o perdiera la vida. Así que corrió en su defensa y se unió a la contienda.


	35. Un lugar seguro, parte I

—Era seguro, era seguro, era un lugar seguro, les dije que era seguro, seguro, era seguro. —repetía Elrond como un mantra mientras temblaba sentado al borde de su cama en la habitación.

Los ojos rojos ya le ardían pero no se daba cuenta, no lo haría hasta el día siguiente. El rostro con manchas negras desperdigadas y desteñidas, sus ropas ensangrentadas y húmedas, su elegante atuendo estaba arruinado y por más que las elfas del servicio se ofrecieran a lavarlo, no volvería a usarlo, de hecho lo quemaría años después, habiéndolo encontrado envuelto en el fondo de un cajón.

El cuerpo se le sacudía involuntario y el aire le empezaba a faltar. Le dolía el pecho como si fuera a darle un infarto, pero los elfos no sufrían esas condiciones, por lo que todo estaba en su mente. Estaba sufriendo de sí mismo; una crisis de pánico por lo que se había desatado bajo su mirada sin que pudiera tener control sobre ello.

—Era seguro, seguro, era seguro. —continuaba diciendo, intentando convencerse de que nada de lo que había ocurrido luego de la llegada de los elfos del bosque había ocurrido.

Lindir se sentó junto a él y pasó su brazo por sus hombros, tan conmovido como Elrond, pero más preocupado ahora por su estado ansioso que por los acontecimientos anteriores. Al igual que el hijo de Eärendil, su rostro estaba perturbado y manchado con la sangre de los orcos, pero en su obediencia, el muchacho había tomado sus precauciones y había llevado armadura, por lo que el resultado sobre su cuerpo había sido de menor impacto.

Despojado del pesado metal, ahora sostenía la cabeza de Elrond bajo su cuello, con las cuencas de los ojos irritadas pero el temblor inexistente en sus manos.

—Shh, shh, shh. —chistó antes de inspirar hondo y cubrir las vías respiratorias de su señor con su mano. Sostenía en ellas un puñado de polvo rosado y lila y se lamentó por obligarlo a hacer algo sin su consentimiento, pero necesitaba que Elrond descansara—. Losto, Eärendilion, losto hi mae. **_(Duerme, hijo de Eärendil, duerme bien)._**

La mezcla de valeriana y pasiflora surtió efecto casi inmediato y el hijo de Eärendil cayó rendido sobre el cuello de Lindir con pequeñas partículas de las flores aun pegadas bajo la nariz. Sus ojos se removían inquietos bajo sus párpados pero su cuerpo respiraba profundo disminuyendo rápidamente el temblor que le había ganado a su paz. Lindir supo que estaría unas horas inmerso en un sueño de desesperación por no poder salvar a quien había perdido ese día, pero de a poco las hierbas irían haciendo efecto, serenando su descanso.

Antes de abrir las puertas, humedeció un trapo en una fuente de porcelana con agua tibia y limpió de su rostro la sangre de las bestias de la oscuridad. Luego posó un beso tierno en su frente y acudió a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par para darle paso a los sanadores.

—Está hecho. —anunció, pues antes de eso, Elrond no había permitido que nadie más se acercara a él porque sabía que los elfos querían inducirlo al sueño. Así que Lindir tuvo que engañarlo haciéndole creer que iba a consolar su llanto y desesperación.

No tenía heridas significativas, más que algún otro raspón, pero había que quitarle la ropa empapada y lavar su cuerpo, algo que en vigilia, Elrond no hubiera permitido en largas horas. El muchacho los dejó pasar y cerró las puertas tras ellos, quedando de pie en el pasillo, mudo y angustiado.

Al levantar la vista, los ojos azules perdidos de Thranduil encontraron el camino hacia su iris castaño y se observaron con la misma desolación. Desde el suelo, Thranduil volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la pared y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la quemazón de las lágrimas hacer su recorrido. Una sola de ellas se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y rodó por su mejilla.

—¿Los niños? —preguntó Lindir con un hilo de voz en susurros y Thranduil volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con él.

—Duermen en mi habitación. —informó.

—Elrond no despertará hasta la mañana, hay que dejarlo descansar. —acotó el castaño como informe y se deslizó hacia abajo con la espalda contra la pared contraria a la que sostenía a Thranduil.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? —Quiso saber el rubio. Lindir asintió lento pero seguro.

—No dormiré hasta que él despierte y me asegure que es el mismo Elrond de siempre y no el medio elfo perturbado que acabo de drogar en contra de su voluntad. —indicó despacio—. Se me irá la energía y la vida de ser necesario, pero no voy a dejar que caiga... —aseguró luego de unos segundos de silencio—. Tuvo que lidiar solo con la muerte de Haemir pero la responsabilidad no le dejó duelarlo como debía así que esto... Esto es un doble golpe. —añadió y se llevó al rostro el trapo que había usado anteriormente en Elrond, para limpiarse la sangre y sus lágrimas renovadas, las que al recordar a su amigo habían decidido aparecer.

—Entonces lo ama... —dijo Celebrían, que desde que regresaran del campo de batalla no había hablado ni una vez.

—Fui el primero que se enamoró de él. —reconoció para sorpresa de los presentes, pues era la primera vez que hablaba de sus sentimientos frente a los otros. No era algo que le interesara discutir con alguien más que con Elrond, pero en ese momento cualquier tema de conversación era bueno para distraerse—. O al menos el único que lo reconoció, ya que no oí en Lindon que nadie más profesara sus sentimientos, siquiera que coquetearan con él antes de... Su alteza, Morwenna. —soltó tragando saliva—. Todo era distinto antes... —añadió nostálgico y angustiado.

Por mucho que intentaran cambiar de tema, lo acontecido ese día encontraría la forma de regresar a ellos. Todo había comenzado de una forma que parecía tan simple, con un aviso de una tropa de caza persiguiendo a la gente de Glorfindel...

Aunque ni bien abandonó su hogar para salir de cara al río a defender a las tropas de Gil-Galad, Elrond se arrepintió de no haber llevado su armadura consigo. En su cabeza pesaba la advertencia de Maglor de siempre protegerse y las lecciones de Maedhros; la voz del pelirrojo sonaba tan clara que sentía que lo tenía detrás de su oído regañándolo por ser imprudente.

_«Orco a la derecha, ¡Eso no fue lo que te enseñé, Elrond! ¿Por qué me gasté en pedirte que cuides cada flanco si ahora sales a la contienda sin armadura? El orco de la izquierda tiene mal colocada la hombrera, dale en el espacio que le queda en cuello. ¡Cuidado atrás! Eso con una armadura no debería haberte preocupado ¿Lo ves? Maglor no habla en vano y yo tampoco. ¡Enfócate, Elrond!»_ oía el señor de Rivendel mientras giraba en trescientos sesenta grados, matando bestias a mansalva.

Mientras corría podía ver a sus compañeros y amigos defendiendo una tierra que no era suya, ayudando a los moradores del valle a librarse del enemigo antes del paso del ejército grande, pero la tropa de avanzada no estaba conformada por dos orcos, por lo que toda ayuda era requerida, y pronto, en un nuevo giro vio a las elfas que había transportado desde Lindon portando espadas que la mayoría no sabían usar pero utilizarían para prevenir un desastre mayor en el que sus hijos se vieran involucrados.

—Este reguero de cuerpos los guiará hasta la entrada si siguen el rastro. —anunció Thranduil acercándose a él mientras degollaba orcos.

—¿Sugieres que me detenga a limpiar? —contestó Elrond con ironía, pues cada que se sacaban un orco de encima, otros venían a atacarlos.

—Sugiere... —aclaró Liswen llegando y chocando espaldas con su esposo—. Sugiere que la matanza se haga... ¡Con mayor celeridad! —Completó con esfuerzo mientras clavaba su daga bajo la garganta de un orco que venía a atacar a Thranduil por detrás.

—Gracias. —soltó el rubio volteando hacia ella y girándola para quedar de frente.

—No hay de qué. —sonrió Lis y asaltó los labios de su esposo con un beso apasionado.

A un metro, Elrond luchaba con dos orcos a la vez.

—Oigan, ¿Podrían echarme una ma...? —No terminó de decir cuando la daga de Liswen pasó rasante por su brazo y se clavó en el antebrazo de uno de los orcos haciendo que este chillara y dejara de atacar. Con habilidad, el medio elfo se deshizo del primer orco y desclavando la daga, la deslizó por la garganta del segundo orco, degollándolo. Al girar hacia la silvana, esta apenas finalizó el beso con su esposo y extendió su mano hacia Elrond para recuperar su arma—. Impresionante. —halagó el moreno y la rubia rió.

—Gracias. —dijo con una amplia sonrisa que pronto se le borró del rostro, pues una flecha que conocía bien voló hacia ellos, incrustándose en el cráneo de un orco que venía a atacarlos.

Liswen corrió hacia él para confirmar que no estaba alucinando o confundiendo las plumas, pero el amarillo vivo de la misma no existía en otro lugar que no fuera el bosque. Así que se giró y comenzó a buscar con la vista, algún árbol, roca o estatua que desde lo alto albergara lo que estaba buscando. Y allí lo vio. Saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, la cabellera rubia de su hijo se agitaba en el viento.

Las flechas volaban desde distintas direcciones, pues el pequeño habilidoso no disparaba dos veces desde el mismo ángulo para no revelar su posición, pero su madre lo conocía bien y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que no le fue difícil vislumbrarlo entre el follaje.

—¡Legol...! —soltó en un grito desgarrador y preocupado, pero Thranduil le tapó la boca con su mano firme y la tomó de la cintura para detener su marcha. Liswen forcejeó, pero no pudo contra Thranduil, quien como elfo adulto era consciente de su fuerza, pero no la había utilizado con nadie hasta ese momento.

—Los alertarás. —advirtió el príncipe a su oído y cuando ella dejó de forcejear, la soltó—. Además puedes distraerlo y hacer que cometa un error que podría lastimarlo.

Liswen giró anonadada hacia él.

—¡Thranduil, tiene diez años! ¡Lo dejé a cuidado de Elena! ¡Ahí es donde tiene que estar, en la seguridad del refugio, no aquí en medio de una batalla! —chilló la elfa con debida angustia.

—Tal vez debía estar allá, —acordó con ella y degolló a un orco que venía a atacarlo por la izquierda—, pero algo debió salir mal y la realidad ahora es otra. Está aquí y es nuestro trabajo protegerlo, empezando por no revelar su posición.

—¿Legolas está allá? —inquirió Narbeth llegando nervioso. Thranduil asintió preocupado y el muchacho desespereró un poco—. Pero... Estaba a cuidado de Elena, con Mïrî. —reflexionó con los ojos muy abiertos por el susto, imaginando cosas que no quería traer a su mente pero llegaban de todas formas.

—Tal vez se les escapó. —opinó Thranduil intentando llevar calma a su amigo y escolta, pero este no lo escuchó.

—Voy por él. —dijo seguro.

—Narbeth, nosotros... —Quiso explicar Thranduil, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

—¡Son mi esposa y mi hija las que estaban con él! ¡Dije que yo iré! —exclamó enérgico y corrió en dirección al follaje de árboles.

—Y es mi hijo. —masculló Liswen, pero no pudo hacer nada, porque los orcos seguían llegando a ellos en manada.

En otra zona aledaña al valle, Morwenna corría en búsqueda de los niños que se le habían perdido, seguida muy de cerca por Celebrían. Ninguna de las dos imaginó que acabaría protegiendo la espalda de la otra alguna vez, pero allí estaban, sin tiempo de discutir su posición respecto a los sentimientos hacia y de Elrond, caminando sigilosas entre los muros y los arbustos con arco y espada en mano.

—Una niña de cabello rojo, un niño de cabello rubio. No serán difíciles de identificar, —aseguró la princesa agazapada detrás de una columna—, el resto de los niños están en en valle. —añadió—. Sobre los orcos... Si no los puedo matar a distancia, entonces usted hágalo cuando los tengamos encima. —ordenó—. Y no se separe de mí, porque ninguna de las dos controla bien lo que ocurre detrás nuestro. —indicó preocupada y la hija de Galadriel asintió no del todo conforme, pero sin objetar—. Oh, y cuando sea seguro juntaremos las flechas que dispare. —acotó—. Las necesitamos. Todas las que estén sanas... Incluso si no son estas. —pidió enseñándole las plumas anaranjadas de su carcaj—. Por cierto, las de plumas amarillas son de Legolas, si las ve, es porque está cerca. Con Tauriel no será difícil, estaba sobre un caballo y su cabello rojo es distinguible entre otros.

—Por supuesto. —acordó Celebrían girando su cuello intentando ver por un costado de la columna de entrada—. ¿Cree que se aventuraran muy lejos? —preguntó.

—No sé nada de Tauriel, pero Legolas suele ser muy educado y servicial, por lo que, donde sea que estén sus padres, él estará cerca. Si no es que todavía los está buscando... Por eso tenemos que seguir el rastro de sus flechas. —indicó la princesa—. Sígame.

Cuando hubieron terminado de revisar el perímetro seguro, Morwenna comprobó con preocupación que los niños estaban en pleno campo de batalla. Armándose de valor, las elfas corrieron atravesando los arcos de piedra que conectaban con la salida de la ciudad.

Se guiaron por el reguero de muertos para llegar hacia el epicentro de la contienda y allí, Morwenna tuvo oportunidad de usar su arco por primera vez. Aunque nerviosa por inaugurarse como arquera en una contienda, Morwenna suspiró dos o tres veces y guardó sus lágrimas de espanto para más tarde. Intentó que su mente disipara las imágenes del asedio en el bosque para no cometer el mismo error, para que el susto por su exposición al peligro no la paralizara.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ordenándole a sus recuerdos esfumarse, comenzó a disparar a discreción y paulatinamente fue corrigiendo su puntería con la mayoría de sus flechas dando en puntos vitales del enemigo. Eso le dio confianza y el miedo lo fue perdiendo, aunque no del todo, procurando quedarse a una distancia mayor que cualquier otro arquero del punto de combate.

Mientras disparaba, la princesa vio a Celebrían desclavar con un poco de asco una flecha de plumas amarillas de uno de los cuerpos.

—Lego... —afirmó la princesa y corrió junto a la hija de Galadriel—. Son de Legolas.

—Allá hay más. —señaló la doncella con su dedo índice. Una línea de cuerpos se formaba con sus flechas.

—No debe estar lejos. —afirmó Morwenna y volteó su cuerpo hacia la zona de bosques—. Sígame. —solicitó dirigiéndose al bosque.

Allí, Legolas se desplazó de un árbol a otro y se ocultó entre las hojas color ocre. Entre sus ropas verdes musgo y sus cabellos dorados, la figura del pequeño príncipe se perdía detrás de las ramas mezclándose con el paisaje. Los orcos, aunque buenos rastreadores en suelo, bastante torpes en altura, olfateaban el aroma a menta natural que el niño cargaba, pero no podían saber de dónde provenía.

Legolas los observaba silencioso desde la altura, con el arco tensado cerca de su rostro, intentando no moverse y que fueran los orcos quienes se pusieran en línea de tiro para aniquilarlos. Eran dos los que se habían desviado siguiendo el rastro de las flechas, para eliminar al arquero que los estaba matando, pero si el muchachito era lo suficientemente rápido, que lo era, lograría deshacerse de ambos en pocos segundos sin sufrir daños.

Pero sus planes se vieron truncados rápidamente, pues alguien más ingresó en el bosque.

Tauriel corrió mirando a todas partes con preocupación. Su caballo había caído por los flechazos envenenados de los orcos y apenas había logrado zafarse de las garras de uno pateándole el rostro y enterrando su pequeña espada en su cuello. Ahora, con la cuchilla ensangrentada y una expresión de terror, corría al único lugar seguro que conocía, pues al igual que Legolas, sabía que ocultándose en los árboles tendría más posibilidades de supervivencia que intentando encontrar a Elrond. Valiente había sido a su salida, pero el encuentro con la contienda real la había superado y había abandonado su plan de proteger al medio elfo.

Habiendo llegado al bosque, la pequeña se encontró de cara con ambos orcos, que abandonaron la búsqueda del niño que olía a menta y corrieron a atacar a Tauriel.

La pequeña dio un grito agudo e intentó subirse a un árbol, pero el orco más alto de los dos que cazaban en el bosque, la tomó por las ropas y la tiró hacia abajo. Sujetándola bajo los brazos, el orco intentó acerca su cuchilla a la garganta de Tauriel para cortarle el cuello, pero no llegó a rebanarlo, pues una flecha voló certera y le atravesó el cráneo.

Tauriel zapateó en el suelo liberándose del amarre del orco y al hacerlo, en su desesperación, se llevó un corte bajo la barbilla que rápidamente empezó a sangrar. Llevándose una mano bajo su mentón vio la sangre manchar sus dedos y corrió para ponerse a resguardo del segundo orco que sabía, aun estaba con vida.

Pero en ese instante, Legolas, que había bajado de la seguridad de su árbol para ayudarla, disparó una segunda flecha que se incrustó en el cuello del otro orco y al caer muerto este, el príncipe corrió a arrancarla de su cuerpo. Llegando con Tauriel para revisar su herida, la niña corrió aterrada y se chocó con él, haciéndolos caer a ambos.

Tauriel pateó, golpeó con sus puños e intentó liberarse de Legolas, porque tan asustada estaba, que no había podido dar cuenta que los orcos habían muerto por sus flechas y por ende, lo creía otro agresor. Pero el niño se defendió bien entrecruzando sus brazos y se sentó de un salto, intercambiando su arco por las manos de Tauriel.

—¡Ya cálmate! —Le pidió esforzándose por detener a la elfa. Ella tomó un segundo para observar los ojos azules de Legolas, muy abiertos en torno a su forcejeo. Tauriel se levantó de un respingo, recuperando el aliento y Legolas se irguió a la par de ella. Observó el hilo de sangre correr hacia su garganta e intentó levantar el mentón de la niña pero esta se echó atrás con un chillido de dolor—. Ya, lo siento, ¡Lo siento! —repitió alzando las manos y ambos se miraron asustados—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, pero la niña no llegó a contestar.

Nuevos ruidos se escucharon entre el follaje y Tauriel corrió lejos de Legolas. Este la siguió y la ayudó a trepar en un árbol, permitiendo que ella subiera a su espalda y saltara hasta la rama más baja.

Tauriel agradeció el gesto y una vez arriba, extendió la mano hasta Legolas para que este pudiera subir, pero en cuanto él estiró su brazo, nuevos orcos aparecieron, aunque estos venían persiguiendo otro rastro.

—No te preocupes por mí, escóndete. —solicitó Legolas con amabilidad y se giró de cara al camino. Tauriel negó preocupada y desenfundó su espada.

—Niño... ¡Niño! —masculló entre susurros. Legolas volteó hacia ella pero con una venia de su mano le pidió que se escondiera y guardara silencio. Tauriel entonces volvió a enfundar su espada, pero desenredando las correas de cuero de la funda, la lanzó al suelo para que Legolas la tomara—. Niño... ¡La espada! —insistió.

Legolas vio a una de las Gemelas en el suelo y la tomó sin dudarlo. Sin tiempo de anudarse la funda al cuerpo, desenvainó la espada y la sostuvo con ambas manos para darle mayor seguridad a las estocadas. Allí, vio a Narbeth girar en círculos, blandiendo su espada en el aire antes de cortar la carne de los orcos con enorme agilidad.

Las manos de Legolas temblaban sobre la pequeña espada al ver la habilidad con la que el amigo de su padre se quitaba a aquellas bestias de encima. Eran muchos y el niño no sabía dónde atacar primero. Su carcaj estaba casi vacío, excepto por las dos flechas que había recuperado de los orcos que perseguían a Tauriel, así que no lo dudó. Tomó su arco nuevamente y apuntando a los dos orcos más cercanos a Narbeth nos derribó de dos certeros flechazos.

El elfo se giró hacia el arquero y al ver que era Legolas, el corazón se le aceleró; las bestias se acumulaban en el follaje como abejas en la miel. Lejos de acudir en su ayuda, estaba llevando a los orcos hacia el niño.

—¡Legolas, corra! —gritó aturdido entre los gruñidos de los orcos cuando el pequeño soltó el arco y corrió con la espada de Maedhros en la mano, aterrado mientras algunos orcos iban detrás de él.

Narbeth continuó luchando y pidió desesperado a Eru que nada le ocurriera al príncipe, y que su presencia en el bosque no fuera porque su esposa y su hija habían sido heridas o asesinadas.

Más al sur, Elrond terminó con la vida del último orco que encontró en el perímetro y volvió con Thranduil y Liswen, que peleaban lado a lado derribando a los últimos dos orcos que los acechaban.

—No quiero importunarlos, pero sería bueno que me prestaras tu caballo, Thranduil. —solicitó el medio elfo luego de que el rubio derribara a las bestias—. Son demasiados cuerpos y los ejércitos de Mordor no suelen distanciar su avanzada por más de medio día; me temo que tendremos que quebrar el puente de ingreso o seguirán el rastro y nos aniquilarán esta noche. —explicó lo más sereno que pudo, pues las malas noticias parecían ir acumulándose—. Los trasgos se animarían a cruzar el río, los vi con mis propios ojos cuando me persiguieron en Lindon, pero los orcos no cruzarán; es profundo. No partirán su ejército en dos para arriesgarse a perder un asedio si derribamos el puente. —aseguró.

—Pero... Quedaremos incomunicados. —evidenció Liswen volviéndose súbitamente hacia él. Habló rápido para poder volverse hacia el follaje donde había vislumbrado a su hijo, intentando verlo otra vez—. Ese puente es lo único que comunica a Rivendel con el exterior. Los elfos con heridos no podrán ingresar, los que estamos aquí no podremos salir. —añadió y volteó a ver a Legolas, pero ya no pudo encontrarlo.

—Por favor, todos estaremos muertos para medianoche si no lo hacemos. —insistió Elrond—. No es difícil, solo hay que cortar las correas y asegurarnos que caiga, porque es un puente provisorio, por suerte no erigimos aún el de piedra. —recordó—. Pero no puedo ir solo, tengo que salir a campo abierto y necesito escoltas que disparen al enemigo mientras corto las sogas.

—Iremos contigo. —resolvió Thranduil. Liswen se volvió alarmada hacia él, balbuceando con indignación.

—Pe... Pero, Thrand... Thran... ¡Thranduil! —chilló intentando poner sus palabras en orden—. ¡Legolas está allá y necesita nuestra ayuda! —indicó señalando a los árboles.

—Narbeth está con él. —aseguró el rubio y su esposa se indignó aun más.

—¡Narbeth no son sus padres! —dijo tironeando del brazo de Thranduil pero este no se movió ni un centímetro. Mientras forcejeaba, con un movimiento brusco, el elfo la tomó por la cadera y la levantó en el aire.

—Ya oíste a Elrond. —Le recordó—. Si no derribamos el puente todos estaremos muertos cuando la fuerza de Mordor golpee el refugio. Eso incluye a nuestro hijo. —aclaró—. Tenemos que ir con él y ayudarlo para evitar un desastre, para ayudar a nuestra familia. —añadió.

—¡Elrond! —exclamó Lindir llegando al galope—. ¡Morwenna! ¡Morwenna está afuera! —informó con temor—. La vi yendo hacia el oeste, a la zona forestal. —indicó.

Al escucharlo, Liswen, con más dolor que saña, tomó su cuchilla y rozó la piel de la mano de su esposo provocando un corte no muy profundo ni peligroso, pero si lo suficientemente doloroso como para hacer que este la soltara con un quejido. Por el resto de su vida, Liswen se reprochó este hecho y en más de una ocasión reconoció que probablemente a ella le doliera más que a él. Cuando se hubo liberado, de un salto se subió a su caballo y cabalgó en dirección al bosque pidiéndole disculpas a Thranduil a los gritos.

El hijo de Oropher poco pudo hacer por su mano cortada cuando entre los gritos de Lindir y la huida de su esposa, vio a Elrond trepar desesperado sobre su caballo y salir detrás de la elfa.

—No, no, no. ¡No! —gritó el medio elfo con las imágenes de su visión en la mente.

Tal vez no fuera el bosque de Oropher, tal vez siquiera tuviera que unirse en matrimonio con él. Las pistas estaban apareciendo, los orcos estaban ganando terreno bordeando Rivendel y Morwenna estaba llegando a una zona de árboles y bosque, donde casualmente él había visto su tortura.

—La visión... —susurró Thranduil y su rostro palideció como una mañana nevada.

Lindir se acercó hacia él sobre su caballo y dio un manotazo sobre su hombro, obligándolo a voltear. Mantuvo su mano extendida y el Sindar entendió rápidamente la referencia. Con apuro, trepó hasta el caballo y se aferró a la cintura del muchacho cuando este le pidió a su compañero volar hacia el bosque. El animal salió disparado como un rayo y los cabellos rubios de Thranduil se azotaron en el viento como el golpe de un látigo.

Morwenna y Celebrían no dudaron en saltar sobre el bosque en defensa de Narbeth y pronto, la hija de Galadriel se vio en una danza torpe, golpeando con lo que tuviera a mano y dando estocadas con su espada en cualquier parte del cuerpo que hiciera caer a los orcos.

Su estilo era rústico, desesperado, casi inexperto al ojo de cualquier maestro, pero estaba surtiendo efecto y eso era lo que importaba. Celebrían pegaba con sus manos, sus brazos, sus pies, daba la cabeza de los orcos contra los árboles, los aniquilaba con estocadas, cortes, golpes de empuñadura y puñaladas. La sangre brotaba como una fuente y le salpicaba el rostro y las ropas y para el último golpe que pudo dar, su rostro y sus cabellos estaban tan sucios que era difícil distinguir su identidad entre otras elfas.

Morwenna, a diferencia de ella, disparaba sus flechas a todo lo que se moviera y no tuviera aspecto de elfo desde lo alto de una roca y entre segundos que tardaba entre disparar y tensar una nueva flecha, recorría con la vista alguna parte del bosque, en búsqueda de los niños. Así vio a Legolas intentando trepar el árbol donde Tauriel estaba, mientras un orco daba saltos debajo intentando tomar uno de sus pies para hacerlo caer.

—¡Estírate más, no te alcanzo! —chilló Legolas con medio cuerpo sobre una rama, intentando tomar la mano de Tauriel que la extendía hacia él mientras se sostenía de otra rama más alta. Todo su cuerpo estaba suspendido por ese árbol y no lograba tomar la mano de Legolas, pues sus dedos apenas se rozaban.

—Ya... Casi... —lloriqueó Tauriel porque su cuerpo aunque elástico, le comenzaba a doler por el esfuerzo de estirarse tanto.

—¡Aaargh! —gritó Legolas para darse impulso y logró tomar la palma de Tauriel.

A tan solo unos metros, Morwenna comprobó que solo una flecha quedaba en su carcaj y decidió que esa sería para el orco que estaba atacando a su sobrino, así que la tensó sobre su arco, pero antes de disparar vio una figura oscura volar hacia ella que la hizo perder estabilidad y la flecha salió entonces disparada hacia arriba, clavándose en la rama que sostenía a Tauriel, la cual se quebró instantáneamente.

Ya en el suelo, al costado de la contienda y lejos de la vista de los demás por caer detrás de la roca, la princesa se vio luchando con un orco de piel gris pálida y ojos rojos. La bestia se retorcía sobre ella intentando tomar su trenza para darle la cabeza contra la roca, pero Morwenna no dejaría de pelear, incluso comprobando que el orco era más fuerte que ella. La alimaña gruñó ronca y en su rostro deforme pudo ver unos dientes filosos que amenazaron con morderla.

Morwenna logró cruzar su arco debajo del cuello del orco, y haciendo fuerza tiró de las puntas hacia arriba para separarlo de su rostro. Dando unos cuantos rodillazos en el estómago del animal, pudo sacárselo de encima y gritó por ayuda en un chillido mezclado entre susto y angustia.

Pero el orco no la dejaría ir tan fácil, clavando sus uñas filosas en su gemelo izquierdo, tiró de su pierna y se aferró a su bota, arrastrándola nuevamente con él.

Ninguno de los que estaba en el bosque pudo acudir en su ayuda y Morwenna se vio en la tarea de defenderse sola con lo que encontrara. Logró alejar de un golpe la espada del orco para que este no pudiera matarla tan fácil y se las arregló para que las manos de la bestia no llegaran a romperle el cuello, pero el orco clavó profundo sus dientes en el hombro de la princesa y esta aulló de dolor intentando alcanzar una roca con la que darle en la cabeza.

El golpe con la piedra fue certero y el orco sangró, pero lejos de caer muerto o siquiera quejarse, la bestia mordió su brazo con más saña y con un puñetazo bajo la quijada, logró que la princesa perdiera el conocimiento.

—Resistente... —dijo el orco separándose de ella al ver que estaba desmayada—. El amo estará encantado. —aseveró y tirando de la trenza de Morwenna, comenzó a arrastrarla lejos del bosque.

Mientras tanto, Legolas era sujetado por el cuello y levantado en el aire, pues al cortarse la rama que sostenía a Tauriel, ambos niños habían caído al suelo. La pequeña escurridiza había logrado echar a correr hacia el la hierba más alta, escondiéndose aterrada entre los arbustros, pero Legolas no había tenido la misma suerte.

—Muere, pequeña rata. —escupió el orco preparando su estocada final mientras Legolas se retorcía con los ojos muy abiertos en torno a él.

Pero el orco que intentaba darle muerte no lo lograría, porque antes de poder atravesar su estómago con su espada, Narbeth se lanzó sobre él provocando que los tres rodaran por el suelo.

—Legolas, ¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Ocúltese! —Alcanzó a decir Narbeth forcejeando con el gran orco negro como la noche.

Pero el pequeño príncipe se levantó a pesar del dolor de los raspones y tomó la pequeña espada diseñada por Maedhros, dispuesto a ayudarlo.

—¡No! —gritó desesperado y en segundos, sin darle tiempo a dar un solo paso hacia el elfo, Legolas vio con terror cómo la espada del orco entraba bajo el mentón de Narbeth y salía trasversal por su mejilla izquierda.

El orco retiró la espada casi con la misma facilidad que la había atravesado en la carne de Narbeth y Legolas soltó su pequeña espada temblando y aterrado, viendo cómo la muerte lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Narbeth estaba muerto y su último cuadro visual, había sido el de Legolas, mirada que mantuvo mientras el orco se lo quitó de encima y que Legolas observó pasmado, pues los ojos del amigo de su padre y progenitor de su mejor amiga lo miraban sin verlo. Lo observaban fríos con las pupilas gigantes.

Legolas no hizo más que inspirar tembloroso. Las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro y corrió. Corrió lejos y sin rumbo. Sin saber bien qué hacía. Estaba huyendo pero incluso quería huir de él. Solo quería que todo se detuviera, dejar de oír los chillidos, el choque de espadas y perderse en el silencio o en los brazos de alguien conocido que pudiera protegerlo.

A ese panorama llegó Liswen, que se abrió paso entre los orcos pero no se detuvo a pelear con ninguno que no se cruzara con ella, pues había visto a su hijo correr en dirección contraria y estaba dispuesta a ponerlo a salvo.

—¡Legolas! —exclamó en un grito desgarrador y con rapidez, sin detener su marcha, se aferró a su túnica y lo subió al caballo, huyendo de la escena por el norte.

Unos segundos detrás llegaron Elrond, Lindir y Thranduil. Y mientras que el príncipe y el menor de los Invencibles comenzaron a luchar sin tregua, el hijo de Eärendil dio un salto de su caballo y cayó de rodillas cerca de los primeros árboles.

—¡Morwenna! —exclamó ayudando a la elfa a levantarse, puesto que esta estaba flexionando sus brazos contra el césped, luchando por levantarse, un poco mareada por el golpe en la cabeza que acababa de recibir.

—Tras... Tras la piedra. —señaló Celebrían sostenida por Elrond en el momento en que el medio elfo recordaba que las ropas de la hija de Oropher eran más oscuras que las de Celebrían y caía en cuenta que una vez más se había confundido de elfa.

De todas formas, Elrond logró ponerla de pie y la llevó hasta su caballo. Levantando su rostro hacia él la observó con celeridad. Su mejilla derecha se tornaba oscura, al igual que el costado de su ojo, pero no parecía tener otro golpe o herida.

—Estoy bien. —confirmó ella tomándose de las riendas del caballo, intentando enfocar la vista—. Recibí un puñetazo... Y... Me mareé. Es todo. —aseguró—. Morwenna, milord... —añadió tomándolo del brazo y él puso toda su atención en ella—. La vi caer tras la piedra y la escuché gritar, pero no pude llegar a ella. —afirmó—. Lo siento.

Thranduil acabó con el último orco y se volvió hacia Elrond. Lo había oído gritar el nombre de su hermana, pero rápidamente comprobó que la que estaba allí era la hija de Celeborn.

Intrigado, vio a Elrond correr detrás de la piedra que la doncella había señalado y regresar a su caballo.

—Quédate con ellos. —Le pidió acelerado y salió al galope hacia el sur.

—¿Morwenna? ¿Lis? ¿Legolas? —preguntó Thranduil acelerado llegando con ella.

—El pequeño príncipe y su esposa están bien, alteza. —informó Celebrían—. Ella se lo llevó de aquí pero nadie los persiguió. Han de estar de regreso en las habitaciones... Pero la princesa Morwenna... La vi caer tras la roca, pero ya no está ahí. Se la llevaron. —anunció angustiada y el rubio perdió la cabeza.

—¡Lindir! —exclamó Thranduil y se apresuró para llegar con su caballo y montarlo.

Girando para anunciarle que se quedara con Celebrían, el Sindar observó al muchacho caer de rodillas y girar el cuerpo muerto de un elfo. El llanto desesperado brotó de él junto a un grito de impotencia y lo vio abrazar el cadáver de Narbeth mientras Tauriel, que había salido de su escondite luego de comprobar que todo había terminado, se sentaba junto a él y lo abrazaba asustada y acongojada.

—No... —susurró Thranduil y la pena se le hizo un nudo en el pecho, pero la imagen de su hermana siendo raptada por los orcos le reclamaba seguir y comenzó a desesperarse.

Celebrían se acercó a su caballo y posando una mano sobre su pierna, alzó la vista compasiva.

—Morwenna lo necesita, alteza. Yo me quedaré con él. —aseguró. Entonces el príncipe se alejó.

La contienda estaba siendo perdida por los orcos y el jefe de la avanzada anunció la retirada. Con ella, todas las armas que pudieron ser incautadas por los orcos al paso de los elfos muertos fueron recolectadas y algunos hijos de Eru que habían tomado de rehenes se fueron con ellos como trofeo y alimento. Los orcos estaban hambrientos y los animales escapaban de ellos para la caza, por lo que al no comer en días y los elfos de Rivendel ser vegetarianos, las bestias de Mordor no vieron más opción que llevarse algunos cuerpos cercanos a la entrada y también algunas _presas vivas, _que sabían, podían servir de material de tortura para su señor, que se deleitaría haciéndolos sufrir intentando averiguar la ubicación de las entradas al refugio junto a otros detalles de Rivendel.

Entre ellos, Morwenna había sido mañatada y estaba siendo llevada, entre forcejeos, por el orco que la había derribado de la roca. Montada sobre un lobo huargo, atada con sogas a su montura como un paquete de carga, la princesa del bosque había despertado hacía apenas segundos para comprobar que se la estaban llevando. Comenzó a gritar y apenas pudo observar de reojo que dos caballos galopaban hacia ella. Eran Elrond y su hermano, que les venían pisando los talones al enemigo.

Los orcos cruzaban el puente con afán de salvarse, pues creían que los elfos de Rivendel no se aventurarían a salir del reino. Pero gracias a la renuencia de Morwenna a llevar tiara o corona, las bestias no sabían que entre sus rehenes se llevaban a una princesa. Mucho menos, que aquella era la hija de Oropher, la que el medio elfo que habían jurado eliminar, amaba.

—¡Eärendilbaur! **_(¡Hijo de Eärendil!)_** —gritó uno de los comandantes, a modo de retirada cuando lo vio salir cabalgando furioso entre los arbustos.

Elrond se había ganado su fama entre los orcos, y aunque el precio aun cotizaba alto por su cabeza, ninguno de ellos quería hacer el trabajo sucio, ya que ni uno solo de los que había sido enviado a asesinarlo lo había logrado, y tampoco ninguno había regresado de su misión.

Entonces, los orcos huían despavoridos, pues también habían visto el odio en su rostro, cómo su expresión había pasado del genuino terror de ya no encontrar a Morwenna, a la furia de saber que la habían tomado como si ella fuera un objeto que pudieran robar, como un pedazo de carne.

Junto a él, Thranduil cabalgaba con su espada en alto, esperando el segundo en que alcanzara la cabeza de algún orco para cortarla de cuajo y luchar a muerte para recuperar a su hermana y detrás, Glorfindel les seguía el paso con la tropa de Lindon que aun quedaba en pie.

Todos ellos comenzaron a rebanar cabezas y atravesar la carne negra de los orcos, mientras estos no daban tregua e intentaban amedrentarlos con sus chillidos y gruñidos infernales. Mientras los elfos de Lindon se aseguraban que la menor cantidad posible de orcos cruzara el puente, Elrond se abría paso sin perder de vista el huargo que se llevaba a la rubia, que no dejaba de retorcerse como un gusano con la loca fantasía de liberarse de las amarras y caer.

Pero los nudos de los orcos son fuertes y Morwenna no logró liberarse.

Las flechas disparadas por los elfos no llegaron a hacerle daño al orco que se la llevaba, ni al huargo debajo de ellos, por lo que Elrond vio con terror como su amada se dirigía hacia el puente.

Cabalgando veloz, como si su caballo también estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, Elrond llegó a unos escasos metros del puente de madera, pero su caballo fue alcanzado por las flechas de los orcos que disparaban desde el otro lado, y el animal se desplomó en el suelo, haciéndolo rodar en el césped.

—¡Morwenna, no! —exclamó Elrond intentando ponerse de pie mientras la elfa cruzaba el puente sobre el lomo del huargo que huía como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Entonces, tomando su espada y encomendándose a todos los Valar que quisieran oír sus rezos, pidió la piedad de Ulmo, la fuerza de Tulkas y la velocidad de Nessa para lograr salvarla.

Desesperado, se impulsó con sus pies y de un salto con su espada en alto, dio un golpe de hachazo sobre la madera que sostenía una punta del puente. La soga se rompió y este tambaleó, pero el huargo se aferró con sus viles garras a las maderas horizontales y continuó su marcha con dificultad, sin caer.

Así que, llevado por la desesperación y la angustia que comenzaba a ganarle el pecho, Elrond se volvió a impulsar sobre sus pies y cortó la segunda soga. Entonces el puente cayó y todas las bestias que lo cruzaban lo hicieron con él. Incluido el huargo, que quiso aferrarse a la cornisa, pero sus garras resbalaron, tal vez porque Yavanna así lo quiso y cayó al río.

Morwenna gritó aterrada al caer al vacío pues largos metros separaban el puente del río profundo y salvaje, pero Elrond no dudó un solo segundo lo que haría a continuación.

El huargo impactó pesado contra el agua y golpeó su cabeza entre las rocas, muriendo instantáneamente. El orco sobre él intentó nadar pero fue rápidamente arrastrado por la corriente. Y allí fue Morwenna, atada a la bestia y tragando agua, dando manotazos para liberarse.

Detrás, algo más impactó con el agua turbulenta. Elrond se lanzó al río sin pensarlo dos veces e intentó nadar tras ella para ayudarla a quitarse las ataduras. En ese cuadro desesperante, ambos fueron arrastrados por la corriente río abajo.

Cerca de allí, cuando acabaron con los orcos que se habían quedado de aquel lado del puente, Thranduil giró y vio el caballo de Elrond muerto en la cornisa y el puente roto al otro lado. Sin rastros del medio elfo y de su hermana, el príncipe solo pudo pensar que ambos habían caído al río. De una caída como esa ninguno de los dos podría haber sobrevivido, por lo que Thranduil bajó de su caballo y se echó al suelo con un grito desgarrador.

Glorfindel fue con él creyendo que estaba mortalmente herido por una flecha envenenada, pero al ver el caballo de Elrond sin rastros de él, comprendió rápidamente la situación.

—Mellon... **_(Amigo)._**Lo siento. —llamó con genuina pena y posó su mano sobre los cabellos de Thranduil mientras este lloraba desconsolado arrodillado en el suelo.

Los minutos que le siguieron a ese momento fueron aterradores, pues Lindir luego de poner a salvo a Celebrían y dejarla a cuidado de Tauriel, siguió el rastro de los caballos de su señor y el príncipe del bosque, pero al llegar, la imagen de Thranduil llorando a los gritos, sostenido por Glorfindel y el caballo de Elrond en el suelo frente al puente roto lo aturdieron por completo.

—Elrond... —susurró girando en búsqueda del medio elfo—. ¿Dónde... está... Elrond? —preguntó mientras el rostro de Narbeth se le venía a la mente acechándolo como un fantasma terrorífico. Tenía que encontrar al hijo de Eärendil, era más que un deseo, era la necesidad imperiosa de contenerse en la muerte de su amigo, de llorar en el hombro de alguien que pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Pero Elrond no estaba allí y el cuadro de su ausencia era aterrador.

—¿Dónde está Elrond? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez en un tono de voz más alto.

Glorfindel alzó la vista hacia él y negó despacio.

—¿Q... Qué? —Pidió saber el muchacho, no queriendo realmente oír la confirmación de lo que se temía, esa negación podía significar.

—Lord Elrond cayó... —habló Glorfindel despacio, como si intentara no clavar un puñal con aquella noticia.

Lindir cerró los ojos momentáneamente y su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco. La respiración salió de él como una bocanada que le indicaba que en sus pulmones había más aire del que debía tener y cuando inspiró nuevamente, abrió los ojos sintiendo una molestia grande que no supo si era una falla en su cuerpo o la angustia desbordándolo.

—¿Cayó? —indagó casi fuera de sí y sus manos empezaron a temblar—. ¿Do-do-do-dónde? ¿Có-cómo que cayó? —Logró formular luego de varios intentos fallidos.

Entonces Thranduil se irguió y en el celeste de su iris encontró furia. Doblando una pierna, se puso de pie mientras gruñía adolorido y acongojado.

—¡Está muerto! —exclamó de golpe sin medir sus palabras o su tono violento—. ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto como Morwenna! ¡Muerto como Narbeth! ¡Muerto como Haemir! ¡Muerto como cada maldita criatura que hemos amado! ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto! —repitió subiendo cada vez más el tono, señalando con el dedo índice el puente roto frente a ellos—. ¡Están muertos! —gritó con furia.

—No... No es cierto... —susurró Lindir y en su pecho sintió un fuerte cosquilleo que lo sacudió como un terremoto—. No puede ser... —declaró sintiendo que el aire lo abandonaba.

Como si las noticias funestas no hubieran sido suficientes, Legolas llegó corriendo donde los elfos estaban y esquivando a varios de ellos llegó con su padre tomando su mano y tironeando de él para llevarlo.

—¡Ada!**_ (¡Papá!)_** ¡Ven! ¡Ven rápido! —pidió el niño. Su rostro estaba rosado por el esfuerzo de la carrera y en su voz acongojada, Thranduil supo que había llorado.

Pero el elfo no pudo reaccionar respecto del estado de su hijo, pues un grito desgarrador de mujer se oyó en la lejanía.

—¡¿Lis?! —inquirió alarmado el rubio pensando que a su esposa le había ocurrido algo—. ¡No, no, no, Lis! —gritó Thranduil y corrió tras su hijo.

**_Continuará..._**


	36. Un lugar seguro, parte II

Thranduil corrió siguiendo el sonido del grito que había oído y algunos elfos de Lindon fueron con él, pero Glorfindel no. El que alguna vez fuera Señor de la Casa de la Flor de Oro en Gondolin, había sido enviado por Manwë a la Tierra Media para ayudar a Gil-Galad y a Elrond, por lo que les debía devoción a ambos. Pero Elrond había caído al río y aunque este ya lo hiciera muerto, seguiría luchando por el valle de Imladris y eso implicaba obedecer las órdenes de su Señor al mando, el cual supuso sería Lindir. Así que se mantuvo firme en su posición, esperando una palabra del muchacho y a su vez, compartiendo su dolor.

La noticia de la muerte de Elrond hizo que Lindir cayera desplomado en el suelo y en solo segundos, todo a su alrededor le pareció inútil, sin propósito.

Todo era igual. La hierba, los muertos, la peste, la sangre, el cielo, el viento, el sonido del agua, el llanto de Thranduil, los susurros de los elfos. Todo lo mismo, el mismo eco inútil, el mismo universo sin sentido que continuaba su existencia luego de la muerte del único al que había amado. Y eso... Le pareció impropio.

Lindir gateó torpe sobre el césped, llegando a la orilla de la tierra donde todavía se erguían los palos que habían sostenido el puente roto por su amado y echó un vistazo hacia abajo. El río corría violento, pero aun seguía su curso. No se había detenido, los minutos seguían pasando y llegaría el otro día, y otro, y otro en ausencia de Elrond, como si al mundo nada le importara. Y descubrió con pesar que había quedado solo en el mundo, pues al parecer, de los Invencibles solo quedaba uno.

Entonces su gato, que había desaparecido en medio del caos, llegó maullando alto y tendido desde el este, pero Lindir lo hizo a un lado.

—Ahora no, Ninquë. —soltó mirando las aguas con la loca idea de lanzarse a ellas, ya que sin el elfo al que amaba, nada tenía sentido. El gato lo intuyó y arañó su mano para obtener su atención, disipándolo de la tonta idea, pero Lindir lo empujó lejos de la orilla—. ¡Dije que ahora no! —chilló entre lágrimas. Pero el gato no se ofendió, pues comprendió su pena y en realidad, venía a darle una noticia que sabía opacaría su pena por un momento.

Ninquë soltó a su lado la tiara de Elrond, con la que se había lanzado al río. Pero el muchacho estaba tan acongojado que tardó unos segundos en notarlo. De hecho, fue Glorfindel, quien, llegando con él, se agachó para tomar la tiara en sus manos.

—¿Es la tiara de Elrond? —preguntó extrañado.

Entonces Lindir levantó la vista y de un salto se la arrebató de las manos. Secándose las lágrimas apurado, interrogó al gato:

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —indagó el muchacho nervioso. Fue allí cuando dio cuenta que las patas y la panza de Ninquë estaban mojadas—. ¿Lo... Lo encontraste? —gimoteó refiriéndose a su cuerpo muerto.

—Puede que haya logrado llegar a una orilla y aun esté vivo. —razonó Glorfindel—. Debemos apresurarnos. —agregó volteando a los elfos de Lindon que se habían quedado con él—. Lleven sus arcos, no sabemos con qué nos encontraremos al llegar.

—Llévame con él. —pidió Lindir angustiado y se subió a su caballo—. Por favor, que aun esté con vida. —susurró a continuación siguiendo a Ninquë rió abajo.

Al otro lado del Bruinen, donde la hierba crecía alta y el bosque continuaba a pesar de la falla que había abierto el cauce del río, Elrond removió la cabeza muy despacio. El rostro le latía con un dolor muscular molesto y de lo poco que podía recordar luego de lanzarse al río, la imagen de Morwenna atada al huargo siendo arrastrada por la corriente le ganó la consciencia.

Escuchando voces que hablaban un idioma con el que no estaba tan familiarizado, fue abriendo los ojos intentando enfocar la vista.

—Está vivo, mi señor. —anunció una voz rasposa pero chillona delante suyo.

Cerca de allí, Elrond aun con la visión borrosa vio un bulto oscuro y olió su peste con asco. Un gran orco se acercó pisando fuerte y lo arrastró hacia un árbol, donde lo ató con fuerza.

—Les dije que aun vivía. —expresó ronco—. Eärendilbaur... **_(Hijo de Eärendil)_** —llamó tomándolo por la barbilla y obligando a mirarlo—. Es un honor. —agregó irónico y rió por lo bajo—. Si no te hubieras aventurado a ir tan lejos por tu elfita no te hubiéramos podido capturar... —anunció. Elrond se resistió del amarre y buscó a Morwenna en los alrededores con desesperación, pero sin decir una palabra—. ¿Buscabas eso? —preguntó señalando malicioso frente a él.

El orco más pequeño se movió a un costado y dejó a Elrond el panorama libre para ver a Morwenna atada y amordazada en un árbol frente a él. La elfa llevaba más tiempo que él despierta y estaba llorando mientras temblaba asustada. Al verlo moverse se alegró de que estuviera vivo, pero no pudo aliviarse, puesto que su situación actual no era buena.

Elrond se sacudió intentando zafarse de las ataduras, pero estaba muy bien amarrado al árbol y apenas si podía mover los hombros. Bufando enfurecido, alzó la vista hacia el orco y allí, la bestia se encontró con sus ojos desorbitados.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu querida? Tiene que ser alguien importante para lanzarte tan heroicamente a las aguas... —indagó irónico el orco mayor inclinándose hacia él.

—Déjala ir. —masculló Elrond muy serio—. Déjala ir y me entregaré a tu señor en bandeja de plata si así lo quiere. —ofreció.

—¡Oh! ¡En bandeja de plata! —exclamó el orco sonriendo de lado y volteó hacia la pequeña tropa que había logrado cruzar el puente antes que Elrond lo derribara y aguardaba la llegada del ejército mayor para unírseles. Los orcos rieron como hiernas y Morwenna gimoteó aterrada—. Sin duda es muy importante para él... —expresó el orco.

Mirando de reojo a Morwenna con sus ojos rojos brillantes como la sangre y su expresión perversa, se acercó lentamente hacia ella mientras la princesa se retorcía sentada frente al árbol, atada a él al igual que Elrond. Pero su amarre no duraría mucho.

—Es bonita... —reconoció volviéndose hacia él.

Elrond respiró agitado por la cercanía del orco a su amada y porque no sabía exactamente qué vendría a continuación, pero si sabía que no podría ayudarla, puesto que estaba en vano luchando por liberarse.

—¡Déjala ir! —insistió, un poco más desesperado que antes.

—Mira sus facciones finas... —explicó el orco agachándose frente a ella. Morwenna cerró los ojos con terror y continuó llorando intentando no emitir un solo sonido—. Su delicado cabello... —agregó extendiendo su mano hacia la trenza de Morwenna y acariciándola con una sonrisa macabra—. ¿No sientes deseos de...? ¡¿Tironearlo mientras la montas?! —exclamó tirando de la trenza logrando que Morwenna chillara de dolor y susto—. ¡Como a un animal salvaje! —gritó lanzando una carcajada que los demás acompañaron.

—¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala ahora! —espetó Elrond enfurecido y la suela de sus botas se clavó en la tierra por el esfuerzo de intentar liberarse. El medio elfo se removía lastimándose las muñecas, pues las ataduras empezaban a quemar por la fricción, pero a pesar de todo, no perdía de vista la imagen de su amada que se retorcía tanto como él.

El orco dio cuenta de la angustia que Elrond intentaba esconder detrás de su enfado y decidió presionar sobre ese sentimiento para lograr que se pusiera en evidencia.

—¿Soltarla? No. Me gusta cuando huelen a miedo. —soltó el orco olisqueando muy cerca de su cara—. El sudor frío del terror... Nos excita. —añadió deslizando el dedo índice por el costado del rostro de la elfa.

Morwenna apartó su rostro y su respiración emanó entrecortada de su boca. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras Elrond observaba expectante y aterrado.

—Eso es... Vas a continuar llorando, —anunció el orco y sostuvo firme el rostro de Morwenna. Esta quiso liberarse pero el orco le estampó la cabeza contra la corteza del árbol—, las lágrimas saladas, oh... —dijo limpiándola con su lengua.

El orco lambió la mejilla de la princesa hasta su ojo y esta sintió tanto asco y pavor que estuvo a punto de vomitar. Tal vez la acción duró segundos, pero para ella se sintió como una eternidad y al finalizar, Morwenna chilló y continuó llorando a los gritos mientras oía a Elrond vociferar que la liberaran.

—Mmm... Deliciosas. —Se mofó el orco soltándola de golpe—. Aunque cuando el amo termine contigo, la sangre será la que te brote como cascada. —Le hizo saber—. También a ti... —agregó poniéndose de pie y apuntando a Elrond con una espada ancha y oxidada—. Pero primero se encargará de ella... Tú serás el plato principal. De ella beberemos, de ti... ¡Haremos un festín! —exclamó el orco acercándose y mostrándole los dientes mientras los demás reían.

Elrond aprovechó su distracción y de un puntapié golpeó duro en el tobillo del orco haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio. Con una nueva patada logró tirarlo al suelo y humillarlo. Las bestias se callaron inmediatamente cuando su jefe cayó gruñó molesto intentando levantarse.

—¡Oh, desearías no haber hecho eso, elfo estúpido! —refunfuñó el orco.

Morwenna, aun amordazada comenzó a gimotear desesperada, intentando dar gritos que en realidad eran clamores para que el orco no le hiciera daño. Pero la bestia no se detuvo, por supuesto que no lo haría. Tomó su espada, la cual era de filo ancho y en uno de los bordes tenía un pico en punta bastante amenazante y ese triángulo oxidado bien afilado fue el que puso bajo la garganta del elfo.

Elrond lo observó con odio y sin temor. Pues era exactamente eso lo que quería que ocurriera, que la peste de Mordor volviera su atención a él y nada más que a él. Sabía que el orco no iba a matarlo, pues Sauron lo quería vivo para divertirse torturándolo, pero al menos ganaría unas horas hasta que el ejército llegara y quizás con un poco de suerte pudiera escapar cuando lo desataran para llevárselo. Aunque lo que más le importaba y lo que había estado intentando, era que nadie molestara o lastimara a Morwenna.

—Curioso... Aun atado me apuntas con una espada. —expresó Elrond y fingió una risa irónica—. ¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo? —preguntó intimidándolo—. ¿Temes que mágicamente me desate y acabe contigo y tus pestilentes vasallos? Cobarde... —acotó con una sonrisa hipócrita.

El orco presionó la punta de la espada contra su piel y a pesar que se resintió por el pinchazo, Elrond prosiguió:

—Usa los puños si eres tan macho. —aconsejó serio—. Si me matas con eso ellos creerán que eres un pusilánime. —indicó señalando con la vista a los orcos que veían el espectáculo y alzó las cejas en torno a ellos—. No se vuelve de eso... ¿Eh? ¡Mírenlo! —exclamó arengando a los orcos—, ¡Miren la gallina que tienen por jefe! —añadió.

El orco lanzó la espada lejos de su cuerpo y Morwenna gritó desesperada cuando el orco lo tomó por sus ropas y mostrando los dientes gruñó enfurecido como un animal.

—¡¿A quién llamas gallina?! —inquirió la bestia.

—A ti. —masculló Elrond.

Con rapidez, el medio elfo le lanzó un escupitajo a la cara y se impulsó con su cabeza para darle tal cabezazo al orco, que hizo que este cayera de espaldas. En todo el bosque, no se oía un solo chillido de orco, pero si los gritos de Morwenna, que por más que intentara hacerse oír, permanecía amordazada, por lo cual de ella solo salían gemidos apagados y balbuceos indescifrables.

Lindir y Glorfindel, que aun estaban siendo guiados por Ninquë, escucharon los gritos como un murmullo lejano. El muchacho alzó la mano pidiendo silencio. Todos los que lo acompañaban detuvieron a escuchar y allí comenzaron a oír también los gritos del medio elfo y los gruñidos de los orcos.

—Viene... Del otro lado del río. —expresó Glorfindel aterrado, pues no había puente que cruzar.

—El bosque. —Se le ocurrió a Lindir de repente y miró a su derecha como la tierra descendía hacia la vera del río—. Solo unos metros más adelante hay un cruce. El río no es nada profundo allí, ha de ser donde Ninquë encontró su tiara. Fue por donde cruzamos cuando Elrond encontró el refugio. —recordó. Apresurándose a bajar del caballo, desenfundó su espada y los demás lo imitaron, pero tensando sus arcos—. Vengan, no hay tiempo que perder. —dijo bajando entre los árboles, de cuando en cuando tomándose con cuidado de su corteza, pues la bajada era muy empinada y peligrosa.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Sé lo que estás haciendo, vil insecto! —bramó el orco—. ¡Pero ya no más! ¡Desátala! —ordenó a otro de los orcos, uno de piel verde y sudor viscoso que corrió junto a Morwenna y cortó sus ataduras—. Ahora veremos qué tan altanero eres...

Más orcos se abalanzaron sobre Morwenna cuando la princesa, que se vio libre de sogas en sus manos, dio un puñetazo certero en el rostro de la bestia que la había desatado.

Los orcos la tomaron por los brazos y cabellos, obligándola a arrodillarse frente a su jefe. Morwenna forcejeó nuevamente, pero sin éxito.

—Ya veo porqué elegiste a esta, hijo de Eärendil. —expresó el orco y Elrond volvió a sentir terror al verlo acercarse a ella—. Desafiante; caprichosa. —declaró caminando pesado hacia ella—. Al amo le gustan las resistentes. —añadió—. Oh... Pero las quiere sumisas. —soltó relamiéndose y los demás chillaron divertidos—. Sí... Le gustan las obedientes... —agregó acercando la mano a su rostro.

—¡No la toques! —vociferó Elrond envuelto en furia. Su voz grave y potente retumbó en el bosque. El orco se giró hacia él y sonrió irónico—. ¡Como le pongas una mano encima otra vez te voy a...!

—¿A qué? ¿Qué me harás, elfito? —interrumpió el orco—. Por si no te diste cuenta estás amarrado a ese árbol. No podrás hacer mucho más que gritar un poco... —Le recordó con gracia—. ¿En qué estaba? —preguntó volteando hacia Morwenna—. Ah, sí... En que al amo le gustan las elfitas obedientes. Así que no se la podemos entregar así, ¿Verdad? —indagó tomando a la princesa por el rostro y escudriñándola macabro, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera de tan solo pensar lo que vendría a continuación.

Morwenna comenzó a temblar por los nervios y Elrond intentó negociar en vano. Pidió que lo que fuera que planearan hacer con ella, se lo hicieran a él, que soportaría lo que fuera, pero que la dejaran ir, o en su defecto, no le hicieran daño. Pero el jefe de los orcos negó todas las veces, con más éxtasis reflejándose en su rostro cada vez.

—¿Sabes? Tenemos un pequeño jueguito para las indisciplinadas como ella, hijo de Eärendil. —contó el orco—. Se llama: ¿Cuánta verga puede soportar una elfa antes de dejar de patalear y lloriquear? —mencionó sonriente—. Me gustaría jugar con tu pequeña golfa si no te opones. —solicitó el orco mientras tanto Elrond como Morwenna comenzaban a desesperar.

—No, no, no, no. ¡No! —Comenzó a repetir desesperado el medio elfo y el orco rió macabro.

—Oh, espera... No importa si te opones, estás atado, ¡No puedes hacer nada! —expresó encantado—. Prepárenla para mí, muchachos. —soltó voltéandose a ella—. Me la voy a coger como si montara un huargo salvaje. Sin piedad, sin descanso... Hasta que deje de moverse. —agregó.

Morwenna abrió la boca pero de ella al principio no salió ningún sonido. Sus manos temblaron y las piernas se le volvieron de gelatina. Los orcos la cargaron como si fuera una bolsa y llevada por el ataque de nervios, la elfa gritó y lloró, con una fuerza y un volumen que nadie jamás había oído emanar de ella.

Elrond solo pudo verla irse mientras luchaba con fuerza descomunal para librarse de las ataduras.

—¡No! ¡Morwenna, no! ¡No, no! ¡No! —gimoteó completamente atrapado por la desesperación.

Los orcos comenzaron a tironear de sus ropas, haciendo jirones el tapado y el chaleco, que cortaron con sus espadas para no perder tiempo desatando los cordones. Entre gritos y manotazos que Morwenna intentaba dar, pronto a las bestias solo los separó su fina túnica verde oscuro de su cuerpo desnudo.

—¡Alto! —exclamó el jefe de los orcos cuando estos ya comenzaban a poner sus sucias manos sobre la túnica.

Morwenna lloró impotente y Elrond contuvo la respiración, esperando que el orco expresara la razón por la que los había detenido.

—No... —prosiguió el orco y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —reflexionó irónico y Elrond le prestó especial atención—. Yo no soy así... Nosotros no somos así. No hacemos esto... —dijo señalando al claro donde la elfa era sujetada de rodillas, con el trauma y el asco postrado a sus pies.

—Déjala ir... —sollozó Elrond y las lágrimas brotaron de él, mostrándose completamente derrotado y vulnerable—. Tomaré su lugar si es necesario, pero déjala ir... Por favor. —pidió gimoteando.

El orco lo observó serio y de reojo, miró a sus compañeros, con la elfa llorando aterrada.

—Nosotros no somos así... No. —repitió e hizo un breve silencio—. No. Tráiganla frente a él, quiero que tenga una vista privilegiada mientras adiestro a su elfa. —expresó dando un grito de júbilo y perversidad—. Así es como hacemos las cosas, hijo de Eärendil.

—¡No! ¡Basta, por favor! —gritó el medio elfo y deseó que el mundo se encogiera y explotara, para liberarlos del sufrimiento.

Morwenna fue arrastrada frente a Elrond y empujada al suelo, la elfa cayó apoyando las palmas de sus manos y las rodillas. Sostenida por todas partes, el jefe de los orcos tiró de su trenza hacia atrás haciéndole levantar el rostro hacia él.

—Quiero que lo veas. —susurró con su aliento podrido en su oído. Morwenna apretó los ojos deseando que su vida acabara en ese instante por designio del destino y un nuevo tirón de cabello la obligó a abrirlos—. ¡Si dejas de mirarlo le cortaré el cuello y te haré montar por todos! —amenazó.

Liberándola de su mordaza, la elfa gritó pidiendo ayuda y recibió una bofetada de uno de los orcos que la sostenía.

—Calladita... —pidió el jefe separándole las piernas de un puntapié y arrodillándose tras ella—. Todavía no es momento de gritar. —aseguró tocándose los genitales para estimularse.

—Por favor, por favor no... Por favor, no, no. No. —musitó ella entre lágrimas.

La cercanía de las bestias, el hedor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el amarre fuerte a pesar del forcejeo constante, los golpes, la violencia y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más que sufrir la estaban volviendo loca. Elrond frente a ella se sentía un inútil y la peor calaña sobre la tierra. Había llevado a Morwenna a vivir la peor tortura que pudiera imaginar, porque matarla hubiera sido trágico aunque piadoso y aunque viviera por siempre culpándose por enamorarse de ella y haberla condenado a la maldición que parecía atacar a todo aquel que él amara, hubiera sabido que el fin, aunque doloroso, había sido rápido y menos traumático.

Y por eso mismo se ofreció a que la tortura fuera suya, pues estaba dispuesto a dañarse de por vida, si acaso sobrevivía a tal crueldad, con tal de que ella no tuviera que pasar por esa experiencia. Pero los orcos lo sabían y más que por hacerle daño a la elfa, la violarían para quebrarlo a él. Poco les importaba lo que ella sufriera, y sobretodo porque ignoraban que era una princesa, pues de haber sabido que aquella a la que intentaban abusar era la hija de Oropher, hubieran disfrutado de su carne de forma más voraz.

—Por f-favo-Por favor, por favor, pi... Piedad. —repetía la princesa sin poder voltear a ver nada más que a Elrond, pero sabiendo que lo peor comenzaría pronto.

—Morwen... Morwenna... —susurró Elrond en un lamento quebrado—. Mírame. —pidió obteniendo la atención de la elfa, que encontró su punto de escape y evasión en los ojos grises del medio elfo—. Mírame. —Volvió a decir él y ella lo oyó como un eco lejano mientras sentía que el orco le arremangaba la túnica en la cintura y se disponía a bajar y arrancar su pantalón de montura—. ¡Lo siento...! Lo siento tanto. —lloriqueó el elfo sintiéndose odiosamente culpable.

Entonces una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos y el jefe de los orcos abandonó su posición.

—¡Emboscada! —gruñó y corrió hacia el bosque a dar muerte a los invasores. Todos los orcos fueron con él.

Entonces, de entre los árboles Glorfindel salió corriendo y en dos estocadas derribó tres orcos con la fuerza de su espada. Detrás los otros elfos dispararon y Lindir se abrió paso entre cuellos degollados por su espada, para llegar con Elrond.

La cabeza de un orco rodó delante de Morwenna, que gateaba aterrada intentando llegar a Elrond. La elfa no soportó más la presión de lo que estaba viviendo y solo bastaron los arcadas para que el vómito saliera de su boca como un estallido. Posteriormente, dio bocanadas de aire intentando serenarse, pero la situación la había superado y con un mareo repentino cayó desmayada dando su cabeza contra una bota de Elrond.

—¡Morwenna! —llamó angustiado el medio elfo viendo cómo las flechas volaban hacia todas partes poniéndola en peligro.

Lindir llegó en ese momento junto al árbol y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a hachar las sogas con estocadas pesadas que dio a la corteza del tronco. A sus pies, Ninquë mordía las sogas intentando ayudar.

—¡Toma mi caballo, meleth, **_(amor)_** huyan! —exclamó Lindir luego de liberar a Elrond, ayudándole a cargarla.

Elrond trastabilló los primeros pasos cargando a Morwenna, no porque no pudiera llevarla, o porque esta fuera pesada, sino porque su estado de aturdimiento aun seguía acompañándolo. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, pero en ese momento todo lo que quería hacer era poner a salvo a Morwenna.

Lindir iba un metro delante suyo derribando orcos y a pocos metros, Glorfindel se batía a duelo con el jefe de todos ellos.

El muchacho tomó las riendas de su caballo y quiso ayudar a Elrond a subirse, pero allí fue cuando volteando a ver el paisaje de lucha, el hijo de Eärendil salió de su atolondrado estado y le entregó a Morwenna en brazos pidiéndole que se fuera con ella.

—¿Qué? —dudó Lindir, preocupado por su cambio tan repentino. Elrond parecía enfocado y enfurecido—. ¿Qué harás? No...

—¡Sácala de aquí! ¡Llévala a Imladris! —ordenó el moreno y comenzó a buscar en el suelo el lugar donde habían confiscado su espada.

—¡Elrond, no hagas una tontería! ¡Por favor! —suplicó Lindir pero este se volvió hacia él envuelto en furia.

—¡Llévatela! —comandó en un grito que hizo estremecer al muchacho.

Lindir fue obediente, más por susto que por lealtad y galopó raudo hacia Rivendel, cruzando la parte del río que era más baja.

Por su parte, Ninquë se quedó con el hijo de Eärendil y lo guió hasta su espada. Allí, Elrond la desenfundó y corriendo iracundo hacia el jefe de los orcos deslizó el filo de su espada contra su costado, haciendo que este se resintiera. El orco soltó la espada y cayó y Glorfindel, que luchaba con él, se preparó para degollarlo, pero su espada chocó con la de Elrond, haciendo que el rubio se extrañara sobremanera.

—¿Qué hace, mi señor? —preguntó confundido—. Hay que eliminarlo.

—Este es mío. —masculló Elrond y se volvió hacia el orco que intentaba levantarse.

Con un patada en la cabeza, el jefe de los orcos cayó de espaldas nuevamente en la tierra y cuando los elfos de Glorfindel, que habían derribado a los demás, quisieron ayudar, el rubio alzó su mano y los detuvo, haciendo que todos atendieran la acción del medio elfo.

—Eärendilbaur... **_(Hijo de Eärendil)_** —escupió el orco riendo con sangre en los dientes, pues la patada de Elrond le había quebrado algunos—, ¿Todavía sientes ganas de pelear?

—¡Te dije que no la tocaras! —exclamó el moreno con toda la furia acumulada en su garganta y con su espada apuntó directo a los genitales del orco, presionando sobre la carne.

—¿Se la llevarás de recuerdo? —soltó la bestia con una carcajada—. Tu golfa se llevó un buen susto, no vas a poder tocarla por unos años... Si es que alguna vez se deja manosear otra vez. —agregó y las risas macabras siguieron.

—CÁLLATE. YA CÁLLATE. CÁLLATE. —gritó desaforado el hijo de Eärendil no soportando más que un ser tan vil se mofara de esa forma.

Entonces Elrond soltó todo el peso de su espada sobre el pene del orco y lo cortó de cuajo. La bestia de Mordor chilló pero el hijo de Eärendil le hachó la cabeza y la pateó lejos del cuerpo. Totalmente fuera de sí, atormentado por los recuerdos de lo que acababa de vivir, siguió lanzando estocadas sobre el cuerpo hasta cercenarlo en varios trozos.

Los elfos de Lindon se estremecieron ante su grado de violencia, pues algunos habían sido sus aprendices y jamás habían visto a Elrond perder la compostura, pero ninguno de ellos dio un paso al frente para detenerlo, porque ahora obedecían a Glorfindel y este comprendía a la perfección que el hijo de Eärendil necesitaba descargar su furia.

Cuando el cuerpo se le agotó por las estocadas constantes, Elrond se tambaleó en el aire y cayó de rodillas. Fue allí cuando Glorfindel corrió hacia él y quitándole la espada de las manos lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El medio elfo caminó por inercia con la mirada perdida en el paisaje, pero días después no recordaría cómo había llegado de vuelta a Imladris. Pues todo lo que podía oír era su respiración y las súplicas de su amada minutos antes de que los elfos llegaran a salvarlos. En sus ojos, se repetían las imágenes horrendas de Morwenna siendo apresada y manoseada por los orcos.

—Era... Seguro. —soltó en un susurro que no fue perceptible por los demás.

En el bosque que se encontraba aledaño a Imladris, cuando Thranduil llegó encontró a su esposa abrazando a Mïrî y cubriendo su rostro a la altura de los ojos con sus manos. La pequeña lloraba asustada, pero por fortuna no había alcanzado a ver a su padre. Las acompañaban Lady Galadriel y Celeborn, con su hija Celebrían que sostenía la mano de Tauriel, aguardando todos allí en silencio sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

El grito que se había sentido como un lamento acongojado y mortal había sido el de Elena, pues cuando Liswen llegó a los aposentos de Rivendel para poner a Legolas a salvo, había oído los golpes constantes tras la puerta de la doncella y corriendo a liberarla, Legolas no supo cómo darle la noticia, pero se lo tuvo que decir de todas formas. Su esposo estaba muerto, su adorado Narbeth yacía sin vida en el bosque de Imladris.

Elena corrió y allá fue Mïrî con ella. Entonces Liswen y Legolas decidieron seguirlas, encontrándose en el camino con los elfos de Lórien, que quisieron ayudar.

Thranduil se acercó prudente luego de comprobar que su esposa estuviera a salvo, porque ella le aclaró que nadie la había podido quitar de encima de Narbeth, ni siquiera Galadriel con su presencia tan cálida y solemne lo había logrado. Ninguna palabra de aliento, siquiera un mantra de hipnosis podía removerla de allí. Elena abrazaba el cuerpo muerto de su esposo, meciéndolo llorando ya sin lágrimas; las había agotado todas.

Cuando el príncipe se agachó despacio y tocó su hombro, ella se volvió temerosa, rápida como un rayo, pero al ver que era Thranduil y no otro elfo, no se resintió ni se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo intentando que no se lo quitaran.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿Por qué no despierta? —gimoteó la elfa y a Thranduil se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Elena parecía una niña pequeña, tapando la herida de la espada con sus manos y haciendo preguntas que eran obvias, pero por su pena y la repentina partida de su esposo, la elfa no podía razonar.

—Lo siento tanto, Elena. —expresó Thranduil, y en su comentario, también la imagen de su hermana llegó a su mente. Por lo que la abrazó y lloró desconsolado.

—¿Cómo voy a seguir después de esto? —preguntó retórica la elfa apoyando su cabeza bajo el mentón de Thranduil—. ¿Cómo se continúa? ¡No podre vivir sin mi Narbeth! —chilló ahogada—. ¿Qué le diré a Mïrî? —añadió.

Lentamente, Thranduil fue logrando que ella se despegara del cuerpo, para que los elfos pudieran levantarlo con un camastro y llevarlo hasta Rivendel para que el señor de la ciudad decidiera qué hacer con todos los caídos.

Legolas bajó la vista sumamente abochornado al verlo pasar y empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Por si no fuera suficiente con sentirse apesadumbrado y sumamente culpable por los hechos acontecidos, no veía a su tía por ningún lado y había encontrado en su carrera hacia el puente, a su padre envuelto en un llanto que lo hacía sentir derrotado y pequeño, por lo que solo podía esperarse lo peor.

—Es mi culpa... —susurró alzando la vista hacia su padre, quien caminaba lento con Elena hacia ellos—. Todo esto pasó por... —Quiso decir pero Lindir cabalgó hacia la entrada y la princesa del bosque pudo ver que llevaba a Morwenna desvanecida sobre su caballo.

—¡Morwenna! —Dio la voz de alarma la rubia y todos voltearon hacia la figura de Lindir que se perdía en el camino.

—Debo... Debo ir con ella. —anunció Thranduil y Elena asintió. Tomando el caballo de su esposa salió al galope a su encuentro.

Cuando llegó donde Lindir dejaba su caballo e intentaba cargar a Morwenna, el elfo se bajó de un salto y tomó a su hermana en brazos.

—¡Morwenna! —exclamó creyendo que estaba muerta, pero Lindir le aclaró en seguida que solo estaba desmayada, pero que no sabía qué esperar de su despertar—. ¡¿Está herida?! —Lindir negó triste.

—No es su cuerpo. —reconoció despacio—. Estaban... —dudó el muchacho en confesar lo que había visto, mientras Thranduil posaba su cuerpo sobre un sofá que había bajo una de las pérgolas del valle—. Cuando llegamos siguiendo la pista de Elrond ellos estaban... Intentaron... —vaciló Lindir, siendo abordado por la intriga de Thranduil.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estaban qué?! —inquirió el rubio sosteniendo la muñeca de su hermana, intentando que volviera en sí.

—Quisieron violarla. —soltó Lindir con un poco de vergüenza. No quería ser quien diera la noticia, pero tampoco quería esconder el vil hecho del príncipe—. De hecho, la abusaron... Pero no llegaron a... —comentó tragando saliva con asco e impotencia—. Ya sabes.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —titubeó Thranduil llevándose las manos a la cabeza, observando el cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

—Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, si hubiera corrido más rápido... —Comenzó a lamentarse el muchacho.

Thranduil posó su mano sobre la frente de Morwenna e inspirando hondo, se inundó del terror y la angustia que el espíritu de su hermana estaba despidiendo. Dio una bocanada de aire dolida y Morwenna abrió levemente los ojos pestañeando confundida.

—¿Thran? —susurró y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

—Está bien, está bien... Está bien. —dijo él y ella se sentó asaltando sus brazos—. Todo estará bien, estás a salvo, estás en Imladris, estoy aquí. Estás protegida, yo te... Yo te cuido. —declaró aferrándose a ella y llorando con pena justo cuando creyó que ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar—. Nadie te hará daño, nunca más. —soltó angustiado escuchando a su hermana sollozar en su pecho.

Elrond y la comitiva de Glorfindel solo tardaron unos minutos más en llegar a la ciudad y cuando entraron, el hijo de Eärendil bajó la vista hacia el reguero de muertos y heridos que aguardaban en camastros improvisados. Entre ellos, los familiares de los elfos se congregaban acongojados y en una de aquellas interminables y terribles filas halló un rostro familiar.

El hijo de Eärendil se lanzó del caballo, cayendo al suelo y arrastrándose hacia el cuerpo muerto de Narbeth mientras Glorfindel corría a asistirlo, pensando que había caído por un desmayo o herida.

—Oh no, no, no, no. Narbeth... Narbeth... ¡Narbeth! —gritó Elrond y zamarreó su pierna, pero al ver que no se movía, el hijo de Eärendil comenzó a respirar rápido y gimotear atragantándose con su propia saliva angustiante.

—¡Lord Elrond! —exclamó Glorfindel tironeando de él para levantarlo, pero el medio elfo seguía tumbado en el piso sacudiendo el cuerpo de su amigo.

—Narbeth, no. No... —negó el hijo de Eärendil—. No... —repitió y sus ojos se aguaron—. Narbeth no... No, no... Era seguro... —dijo Elrond por primera vez y allí comenzó a temblar, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase—. Esto no tenía que pasar, no tenía... —repitió llorando sumergido en la oscuridad de la pena—. Era seguro, era seguro, este lugar era seguro, seguro, seguro... ¡Era seguro! —exclamó liberándose de las manos de Glorfindel—. Era seguro, seguro, era seguro... —Continuó diciendo.

—Elrond... —llamó Lindir postrándose junto a él e intentando removerlo.

—Era seguro, Lindir, era seguro. Seguro, seguro, ¡Era seguro! —llamó el medio elfo intercambiado miradas desorbitadas entre él y el cuerpo de Narbeth.

Galadriel se detuvo detrás de ellos y dijo a Glorfindel:

—Encuentren la manera de llegar a las casas de curación. O a su cuarto... Valeriana y pasiflora. —aconsejó.

Y así, el medio elfo llegó a su cuarto, negándose a ser tratado, por lo que Lindir tuvo que engañarlo.

Durante la noche, mientras los elfos montaban guardia en la puerta de su cuarto, una pequeña figura caminó por el pasillo y obtuvo la atención de Lindir. Tauriel llegó con una lámpara de ámbar, arrastrando su blanco camisón por el suelo. El muchacho se asustó, creyendo que ella estaba ahí por una emergencia o una dolencia, aunque la venda en su barbilla estaba seca y parecía que la herida de la espada había cicatrizado bien.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó sobre la puerta del cuarto de Elrond y Lindir sonrió preocupado.

—Elrond está dormido. Tuvo un día muy malo, lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar. —contestó el muchacho con amabilidad.

—No quiero despertarlo, quiero acostarme en su cama. —aclaró Tauriel—. Tuve una pesadilla. Los orcos me perseguían y yo no podía correr, mis piernas estaban cansadas y dolían... Tenía que desplazarme usando también mis manos, como un animal, y sostenerme de las ramas de las plantas para impulsarme. Pero ellos estaban cada vez más cerca... Los oía reírse y gritarme. —relató con temor.

—Oh... —dijo Lindir acariciando su mejilla—. Déjame ver si está vestido y te dejaré entrar, ¿Sí? —pidió. La pequeña elfa asintió.

Lindir ingresó despacio a la habitación, intentando no hacer ruido, para comprobar que los curanderos le hubiera quitado las ropas mojadas a Elrond, pero lo hubiesen vestido lo suficiente como para que Tauriel pudiera quedarse allí con él.

Afuera, la pequeña elfa se giró y observó a Thranduil, que permanecía inmóvil entre dos elfas. Morwenna dormía en el suelo, envuelta con una manta llena de estrellas bordadas y con la cabeza reposada sobre el regazo del príncipe. La niña la recordó en seguida, esa era la elfa que su padre tan desesperado estaba por lograr que se escondiera con ella.

Era tan parecida a Thranduil que no tardó en darse cuenta que ella era su hermana, pero aun no comprendía qué hacían ellos allí y de dónde habían venido, pues no habían tenido tiempo de presentarse.

Al otro lado, sobre su hombro izquiedo, la cabeza de Elena reposaba sobre el hombro de Thranduil. La elfa también estaba dormida, ya que Lady Galadriel había compartido la idea de la Valeriana para todos aquellos que hubieran sufrido un trauma en ese día.

Thranduil había sufrido sobremanera con su hermana, primero creyéndola muerta y luego enterándose de lo que los orcos le habían hecho, pero se rehusó a tomar siquiera un té de tilo, pues quería permanecer en vigilia para cuidar a su hermana y controlar a Elena. Con Liswen, se habían dividido las tareas, ella se encargaría de los niños mientras que él se quedaría cuidando a las elfas y haciéndole compañía a Lindir.

Ahora observaba a Tauriel con curiosidad y un poco de extrañeza. ¿Quién era esa niña y por qué le permitían dormir con el señor de Rivendel como si fuera su hija?

—¿La elfa de la habitación? —preguntó el príncipe despacio, intentando no intimidar a la niña. Tauriel llevó su mirada hacia él.

—¿La mamá de Legolas? —preguntó y el príncipe asintió calmado—. Me dejó venir. —aseguró la pelirroja—. Está intentando que Legolas se duerma. Él no deja de decir que todo esto es su culpa. —reconoció y Thranduil se puso serio—. No lo es. —agregó Tauriel al ver el cambio repentino en su expresión.

—Lo sé, pequeña. —reconoció el príncipe para que ella no se preocupara—. Pero Lego es obstinado, —declaró—, tendré que hablar con él en la mañana.

—¿Usted es su adar? **_(Padre)._** —indagó la princesa. Thranduil asintió con una sonrisa y Tauriel abrió los ojos muy grandes observándolo con terror—. ¿Usted hubiera asesinado a mi ada **_(papá) _**si a Legolas le hubiera ocurrido algo malo? —preguntó ofendida. Thranduil frunció el ceño uniéndose a la ofensa de Tauriel.

—¿Qué? No... ¿Quién te dijo eso? —inquirió el rubio.

Tauriel señaló a Morwenna sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Por qué...? —dudó el elfo. ¿Qué tenía que ver su hermana con el padre de esa niña—. ¿Elrond es tu...? —consultó Thranduil y la niña asintió segura.

—Cuando Legolas huyó, la señorita quiso ir tras él. Intenté detenerla para escondernos, tal y como nos****habían pedido, pero ella dijo que si a Legolas le pasaba algo, ella y mi ada **_(papá) _**serían elfos muertos. —explicó—. Conocí a la mamá de Legolas, no parece una elfa mala. —reflexionó torciendo la boca pensando en Liswen—. Así que usted que es su adar **_(padre)_** ha de ser quien iba a matar a mí papá si algo le ocurría a Legolas. —razonó.

De repente Thranduil comprendió porqué todos estaban afuera en la lucha. Todo había empezado por Legolas, pero no había sido su culpa, aunque su hijo creyera que sí.

—Yo no... —Quiso decir Thranduil, pero Lindir abrió la puerta y le indicó a Tauriel que ya podía pasar.

Luego de salir, el muchacho se encontró con la seriedad de Thranduil.

—¿Morwenna lo sabe? —preguntó directo pero Lindir no comprendió. Ladeó su cabeza confundido y el príncipe aclaró su pregunta—. La niña. Es hija de Elrond...

—Y también es mi hija. —reconoció el muchacho.

Celebrían y Thranduil se miraron sorprendidos, casi instantaneamente uno buscando la mirada del otro.

—¿La adoptaron? —indagó el príncipe intentando comprender la situación.

—¿Entonces usted es... La señora de Imladris? —acotó Celebrían sumamente confundida, pues esas cosas no se hablaban en Lothlórien más que como un chisme horrible.

—Sería el Señor de Imladris en todo caso, —corrigió Lindir—, pero no, no lo soy. Solo hay un señor y ese es Elrond. —declaró muy serio.

—¿Pero entonces ustedes son... Esposos? —Quiso saber Thranduil,

Lindir se permitió reír por lo bajo y volvió a sentarse.

—Elrond y yo somos amigos. Yo lo amo y él me ama... Pero no de esa forma. —aclaró—. Y la niña si es nuestra... Fue el regalo que nos hizo Haemir antes de... Irse. —soltó con un suspiro.

Pronto, tanto Thranduil como Celebrían se observaron boquiabiertos. Ahora lo entendían... El cabello rojo, el cabello de Haemir.

—Pero... —dudó Thranduil.

—Te explico... —dijo Lindir y comenzó a relatar la historia de cómo Elrond había llegado a Lindon con Tauriel, pues la noche era larga y no tenían mucho más de lo que hablar que no supusiera recordar las calamidades que habían pasado ese día.


	37. El arte del dolor

Los días se escurrieron de los dedos de los elfos sin que pudieran seguir contándolos, y aunque el Valle de Imladris se caracterizaba por ser un lugar pacífico, el silencio reinaba en sus pasillos más de lo usual.

Desde lo alto de una pérgola, el señor de Rivendel supervisaba la obra que había enviado a ejecutar y dejaba nota en sus registros de la fecha de su construcción. Le hacía falta un buen arquitecto o dibujante para retratar el proceso, pero el suyo había muerto en batalla y la única persona que conocía con una capacidad de dibujar a mano alzada con la elegancia de los Valar, escapaba de él como si el medio elfo acaso le recordara al mismísimo Sauron.

No era así, pero Morwenna no quería verlo a la cara, no luego de lo ocurrido y no porque estuviera enfadada, sino porque su angustia derrumbaba la poca calma que tenía durante el día si acaso permanecía cerca de él. Pero por más que había querido huir de regreso hacia el bosque, su hermano había dado la negativa. Thranduil sabía que ella no estaría más segura que allí, en compañía de su familia y donde ningún otro incidente había acontecido desde el desastre.

Los ojos de Elrond estaban cansados, rojos y secos por la atención especial que ponía a cada rincón esos días y todos pudieron notarlo.

El hijo de Oropher se detuvo junto a él y sin mirarlo, admirando la gran obra de infraestructura que los elfos estaban socavando para mover el curso del Bruinen frente a ellos, en un cauce tan profundo que ningún orco o bestia volviera a acercarse a Rivendel, extendió una misiva hacia él.

—Creí que había quedado claro que tengo caballeros destinados exclusivamente a ese trabajo. —comentó el hijo de Eärendil echando una mirada rápida de reojo sobre Thranduil. Este portaba sus armas sucias y una carta de Gil-Galad, la cual había logrado pasar el frente de batalla y tenía que ser escoltada hacia Elrond esquivando las tropas de orcos que solían merodear el perímetro esperando interceptar cualquier mensaje de auxilio, por lo que era claro que el hijo de Oropher había salido junto a los elfos de Rivendel para ayudar a entregar la misiva—. Y por si fuera poco, también elevé una orden que impide a los miembros de la familia real abandonar la ciudad hasta que el camino nuevo esté construido.

—Si te sirve de algo, fui el único que salió. —informó el rubio con seriedad.

—NINGÚN miembro de la familia real, Thranduil. —recalcó Elrond con cierta severidad—. Es peligroso.

—Te recuerdo que ya soy un elfo adulto, me sé cuidar solo. —acotó ofendido el príncipe.

—Esta es mi casa y estás bajo mi total responsabilidad y cuidado. Adulto o no. —insistió el medio elfo.

—Esos orcos intentaron violar a mi hermana. —contestó Thranduil en un tono bajo y oscuro. Elrond cerró los ojos escociéndose como si el dolor de recordarlo pudiera sentirse en la piel como un ardor potente y lo hubiera experimentado en ese momento—. La abusaron, la lastimaron, le arruinaron la vida. Las secuelas de esa experiencia la atormentarán por siempre. —agregó hostil—. Ni pienses que detendrás mi gusto por salir a cortar cabezas de Mordor y empalarlas en el perímetro a modo de advertencia. —amenazó.

—Ya. —Elrond le quitó la carta y se propuso a abrirla—. ¿Morwenna? —preguntó serenándose.

—Mejor... Durmió toda la noche, sin ayuda de las hierbas. —informó Thranduil con el mismo aplomo—. No tuvo sueños, pero tampoco pesadillas, lo cual es alentador.

—¿Su vigilia? —consultó el medio elfo abriendo la misiva de Gil-Galad.

—Algo ocurrió esta mañana, pero está controlado. —dijo escueto. Finalmente Elrond se dignó a mirarlo, torciendo su cuerpo hacia él y observándolo con curiosidad y preocupación—. Secuelas de... —soltó sin querer terminar la frase, pues había quedado claro—. Lis le pidió a Celebrían que la ayudara a ajustar su corset, la hija de la dama Galadriel comenzó a tirar de los cordones y... Creo que el tironeo activó un recuerdo o...

—Sí. —respondió rápido Elrond de una forma tosca deteniendo su discurso, pues también estaba trayéndole recuerdos a él—. ¿Cómo está ahora?

—Sentada frente al jardín, callada... Buscando una paz que no logra obtener hace días, pero al menos los temblores ya pasaron. —contó aliviado y contagió de su tranquilidad a Elrond aunque el medio elfo no dejara de pensar en ella—. Está con Lindir y los niños allá... Tauriel le está enseñando a Legolas a tomar el té apropiadamente. Quién te dice y los comentarios tontos de mi hijo sobre el exceso de protocolo de la tuya la hacen al menos sonreír un poco. —agregó con esperanza.

—Dile que a pesar de todo deseo profundamente que esté bien, que recupere su calma... Y no le digas esto, pero también deseo que quiera volver a verme algún día, pues no hay ninguna deshonra suya en lo que pasó, de hecho el avergonzado debería ser yo... Y lo estoy. —reconoció apenado—. De hecho si fueras ella ahora, no sabría qué decir. Así que es mejor por un lado que no quiera volver a estar cerca de mí. Además, convenientemente eso le evita caer en desgracia como ya comprobamos que ocurre con todo lo que amo.

El modesto funeral que habían podido permitirse para con Narbeth aun les recordaba la parte más trágica del enfrentamiento. Los cuerpos y los llantos se habían acumulado esa noche en una ceremonia lúgubre sin luna y que Elrond sintió como una deshonra. De riguroso luto negro ambos, así como todos los que alguna vez habían amado a uno de los Invencibles de Lindon, Thranduil y Elrond suspiraron a la vez y se observaron con pena.

—¿Qué ocurre en el frente? —consultó el rubio cambiando drásticamente de tema, refiriéndose a la carta que el medio elfo había recibido.

—Las fuerzas de Mordor llegan cada día al campo de batalla como hiedra venenosa que se esparce por el jardín. Es como si al cortar la cabeza de un orco, tres más emanaran de su cuerpo muerto. —comparó el hijo de Eärendil leyendo las noticias. Luego de un breve silencio reflexivo, se frotó la frente obteniendo toda la atención de Thranduil.

—¿Mellon? **_(¿Amigo?)_** —preguntó este posando una mano en su hombro e inclinando su esbelta figura hacia él. Elrond levantó la mano con la que frotaba la frente en señal de alto, para enseñarle a Thranduil que todo estaba bien.

—Ese concilio debe celebrarse cuanto antes. Será hoy. —resolvió—. Tenemos nuestros problemas, pero nuestro luto y nuestras secuelas son tan solo dos hojas secas en el árbol moribundo de Lindon. —soltó poético.

Thranduil entonces respiró inquieto, no había ningún concilio que acabara en buenas noticias para el hijo de Eärendil respecto de las decisiones de Oropher que Thranduil estaba destinado a defender en su viaje. El monarca había dicho que no participaría en ninguna afrenta hasta ver erigida por completo la fortaleza segura que les estaba construyendo a sus hijos y súbditos en lo profundo de las cavernas del bosque y así sería. Las tierras impías de Mordor yacían a sus pies y el rey de los silvanos y los Sindar no dejaría que su reino quedara desprovisto de seguridad.

—Además, —prosiguió Elrond, que Thranduil notó había hablado sin parar, probablemente de cosas importantes, mientras él estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos de su hogar—, su majestad, Gil-Galad, solicita mi presencia y la de Glorfindel en el frente. Es un excelente comandante, pero no puede dirigir a todas las tropas solo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Thranduil recibió dos noticias. Una, de la que no se había percatado hasta ese mismo instante, y la cual, casi le hace soltar un grito agudo que aplacó bajo la molestia de morderse la lengua a propósito. Con la carne aun latiendo de dolor, tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia el señor de Rivendel pestañeando incrédulo.

—Glor... —dudó Thranduil, creyendo que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, pero Elrond completó el nombre con naturalidad y lo observó extrañado.

—...Findel. Glorfindel. —aclaró. Thranduil volvió a pestañear, esta vez con los ojos abiertos a lo grande como dos lunas—. Sí, es ese Glorfindel. —confirmó el medio elfo sabiendo que la reacción de Thranduil se debía a su fanatismo por las hazañas del rubio.

Thranduil abrió la boca pero de él no salió ni un solo sonido. En su lugar, su puño se cerró y solo el dedo índice quedó extendido. El príncipe del Bosque Verde señaló entonces dos veces hacia abajo, como queriendo cerciorarse de que Glorfindel, ese Glorfindel, el heroico, honorable, apoteósico Glorfindel de su libro favorito estuviera allí.

Por primera vez en muchos días, Elrond sonrió conteniendo la risa por la reacción infantil y anonadada del rubio y respondió:

—Los orcos que intentaban darle caza a la tropa de Lindon venían tras él. —comentó alegre y Thranduil se cubrió la boca para aplacar un nuevo grito—. Es más... Estaba ahí con nosotros cuando me lancé al río para... —Se detuvo. Y toda la alegría que parecía haber recobrado, se perdió tras la sombra gris de sus ojos. Elrond bajó la vista, se aferró a la carpeta de sus registros y volvió a la seriedad.

Recordar que por aquella decisión de derribar el puente su amada había sido agredida, abusada y herida quizás de por vida, lo destrozó nuevamente. Su corazón ya era como un rompecabezas con piezas partidas a la mitad desperdigadas por un trigal.

—Iré a... Preparar todo para el concilio. —aseguró. Thranduil quiso darle alguna palabra de aliento, pero no encontró ninguna que pudiera reconfortarlo, por lo que calló y asintió tan serio como él.

En el jardín, Lindir supervisaba el juego de Tauriel y Legolas, quienes sentados sobre una manta en la hierba, tomaban el té junto a todos los muñecos de trapo de la elfa y el muñeco de Thranduil que Morwenna había armado para él. Cerca, sobre una mesa de madera y dos sillas que el menor de los Invencibles había puesto a propósito para comodidad de la princesa, Morwenna observaba sin ver una hoja en blanco que tenía frente a ella, junto a una bolsa de carbonillas que Lindir había conseguido sabiendo que la rubia amaba dibujar.

Pero Morwenna no podía ver nada más que imagenes lúgubres, retazos del horror que había vivido en esos días, y para despejarse intentaba pensar en otras cosas, pero retornaba a las sensaciones de ser tomada, manoseada y sujetada por todas partes, el hedor de los orcos, la mirada destrozada de Elrond frente a ella y la creencia de la pérdida total de su dignidad, porque como si todo eso no hubiera sido suficiente, recordaba claramente haber vomitado sobre sus botas al final.

Deshonrada, desdichada, avergonzada y sucia. Así se había sentido desde ese día, sin importar cuántas veces se lavara el cuerpo, refregándose tanto que en algunas noches había acabado con la piel rojiza e irritada. Pero no había esencias o esponjas que lavaran recuerdos...

Ocultando sus lágrimas de los niños, pues de tanto en tanto, Legolas levantaba la vista hacia su tía para comprobar que estuviera bien, tal y como veía a su padre hacerlo, la princesa ladeó la cabeza y ocultó sus ojos tras su mano, que acariciaba despacio la piel encima de sus cejas.

Lindir pudo notarlo y en una maniobra rápida, se irguió de un salto y tomó su silla, comenzando a caminar rodeando la mesa, sentándose estratégicamente delante del rango de visión de Legolas.

—¡Oh, este sol cegador! —exclamó asegurándose que los niños lo oyeran—. A estas horas no puedo soportarlo de frente. —agregó sentándose frente a Morwenna. La princesa bajó la mano y lo observó dolida, con los ojos vidriosos y el muchacho le devolvió una mueca comprensiva torciendo la boca.

—Gracias... —Se limitó a decir ella y Lindir sonrió apenado—. Por los materiales también. —agregó—. Aunque... No puedo hacerlo.

—Está bien. —susurró el castaño en apoyo, ella prosiguió.

—No, es que... Si quisiera... Solo saldría de estas manos expresiones oscuras, horribles, dignos cuadros de la oscuridad. Le causaría terror a cualquiera de solo verme haciéndolos. —soltó avergonzada. Lindir sin embargo escuchó curioso y aguardó pensativo unos instantes.

—No quiero sonar entrometido... —Se animó entonces a decir—. Pero una vez leí unos estudios antiguos de un elfo llamado Buckrohir quien realizó un documento sobre el significado de las expresiones artísticas de los elfos, especialmente los dibujos. —contó un poco inseguro. Morwenna levantó la vista hacia él y asintió en silencio, esperando oír más al respecto. No es que estuviera tan interesada, pero cualquier tipo de información o relato que la alejara de sus pensamientos oscuros sería de ayuda—. ¡Oh! —soltó Lindir sorprendido por querer ser oído y continuó—: El caso es que... Este Buckrohir llegó a la conclusión de que es una forma de liberar asuntos de nuestra alma el dibujar, ya sea expresando algo muy bello que nos rebosa el corazón y queremos compartir con el mundo, como nuestros más oscuros secretos y profundos pesares. Él creía que algunos elfos podían curarse a través de la expresión artística.

—Oh... —Se limitó a decir Morwenna, pero comprendió rápidamente lo que Lindir quería decir con eso.

—Tal vez, los demás podamos asustarnos al ver su arte si dibuja ahora, alteza, pero... Quizás de esa forma usted pueda... ¿Liberar su dolor? —opinó.

Morwenna bajó la vista hacia sus carbonillas y lo pensó por un momento. Valía la pena intentarlo... De todas formas, se veía sumergida en el dolor involuntariamente cada vez que los recuerdos retornaban a ellas con disparadores de lo cotidiano como unos cordones de corset, o en las pesadillas que tenía al intentar dormir unas horas. Quizás, si ingresaba por voluntad propia en ese dolor y lo dejaba salir a través de su arte, pudiera comenzar a confrontar con esa realidad que esquivaba con tanto ímpetu, pero que siempre lograba acorralarla. Lo peor ya había sucedido, y no había forma de volver a atrás para deshacerlo, ahora solo podía convivir y sobrevivir con aquello y solo lo lograría, si primero aceptaba los hechos como una verdad inamovible.

—¿Dibujarías conmigo? —pidió extendiendo una hoja hacia Lindir—. Lo de Narbeth... —comentó angustiada y no pudo seguir o un torrente de lágrimas escaparía de ella. Lindir tomó la hoja en sus manos y asintió enérgico.

—No soy ni un cuarto de lo buena que usted es, pero... La acompañaré en esto, en eso sí soy bueno. —reconoció y los dos sonrieron a través del dolor.

Tomando una carbonilla cada uno, pusieron manos a la obra.

A unos pocos metros, Tauriel trenzaba el cabello de una de sus muñecas cuando al levantar la cabeza, vio a Mïrî pasar cerca del jardín. Alzando la mano hacia ella, la llamó alegre pero la niña continuó caminando sin prestarle atención.

—No vendrá. —afirmó Legolas por lo bajo, sorbiendo su té arrugando la cara.

—Le dije que le pusiera miel, joven príncipe. —Le recordó parsimoniosa y ofreció el tarro con una cuchara.

—Me llamo Legolas, princesa. Y desearía que me trataras de tú. —respondió amable él y endulzó su té.

—No soy una princesa. —aclaró ella.

—Y yo no soy joven príncipe. Soy Legolas. Solo Legolas. —pidió intentando llegar a un acuerdo. Tauriel sonrió animada y asintió.

—Bien... Legolas. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que Mïrî no vendrá? —indagó.

—Es mi culpa. —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello no fuera obvio.

—¿Los niños también te evitan cuando te ven? —preguntó Tauriel abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendida por encontrar por fin a otro niño al que le ocurría lo mismo.

—No es por eso, aunque si lo hacen. —reconoció triste—. Mïrî solía ser mi única amiga, pero... Narbeth era su ada y... —Legolas suspiró apenado y bajó la vista poniendo especial atención en las muñecas de Tauriel, para pensar en cualquier cosa que no lo hiciera llorar. De pronto, sintió la mano de la niña en su hombro y giró el rostro hacia ella.

—No fue tu culpa, Legolas. —aseguró Tauriel con una sonrisa compasiva.

—Yo me escapé... —acotó el príncipe.

—Pudo pasarle a cualquiera. —reconoció Tauriel—. Tu ada **_(papá)_**, mis edair **_(padres)_**, tu nana **_(mamá)_**. Cualquiera... El que hubiera llegado primero. Así son las guerras... Así son los orcos. —agregó.

—Pero si yo no me hubiera escapado... —insistió el pequeño con voz quebrada.

—Tal vez le hubiera ocurrido salvando a alguien más, Legolas. Mi ada Elrond casi muere salvando a la princesa Morwenna. —Le recordó—. ¿La hubiera culpado? No...

—¡Mi tía Morwe fue tras de mí porque yo me escapé! ¡Si yo no me hubiera escapado no la habrían lastimado los orcos! ¡Narbeth no estaría muerto y Mïrî seguiría siendo mi amiga! —exclamó el niño y estalló en llanto, alarmando a todos en el jardín.

—¡Lego, no! —llamó Morwenna y corrió a abrazar a su sobrino antes de que este pudiera huir de allí.

Arrodillándose frente a él, la princesa lo envolvió en sus brazos con tal fuerza, que parecía querer pasar a su cuerpo toda la fuerza de la furia de un huracán.

Con una conexión con la realidad que todos habían dejado de ver en ella desde que regresara del ataque en el río, la princesa llevó calma al pequeño príncipe y este lloró liberado de las sombras de la culpa.

—Mi amor, no. No fue tu culpa. No llores, Lego... —Los dos permanecieron un momento unidos y angustiados, mientras el pequeño sollozaba.

—Perdón... —susurró al oído de su tía y a ella se le rompió el corazón—. Si yo no hubiera...

—Lego... —llamó su tía separándose un poco de él y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos, manchando de negro su piel por la carbonilla del dibujo—. Oh, lo siento, amor...

—Aquí tiene, alteza. —ofreció Lindir acercándose con Tauriel a extenderles un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro.

—Gracias, Lindir. —contestó ella amable y acarició la mejilla de Legolas con la tela—. Legolas, las suposiciones solo son eso... Suposiciones, no son una verdad. «Si yo no hubiera...» no existe, pequeño. Porque no lo sabemos...

—Tal vez algo peor hubiera ocurrido. —acotó Lindir.

—O no, pero no lo sabes. —agregó Tauriel, delante de Lindir acaciriciando su mano—. Nunca lo sabremos.

—Exacto, —prosiguió Lindir—. La princesa tiene razón, alteza. En el juego de las suposiciones y quién tiene la culpa, podríamos decir que la culpa fue de los orcos por atacarnos, de Annatar por iniciar una guerra, de Morgoth por rebelarse a Eru y hacer descender la oscuridad y los peligros sobre nuestra tierra. De Eru por crearlo y de lo que sea que creó a Eru, y lo que creó a eso que creó a Eru y... —El joven hizo una pausa al ver que Legolas lo observaba aun con lágrimas en los ojos pero con media sonrisa burlona en los labios—. Me estoy enredando... —soltó riendo por lo bajo—. Pero usted comprende, alteza.

—¿Es como lo del huevo y el dragón? —preguntó Legolas inocente.

—¿El huevo y el dragón? —dudó Tauriel volviéndose hacia Lindir confundida.

—Sí, ya sabes... ¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o el dragón? ¿Eru fue primero o hubo algo más antes que Eru? ¿Se creó a sí mismo o alguien más lo hizo? Si fue así... ¿Quién creó a eso que a su vez creó a Eru? —explicó Legolas haciendo reír a Lindir y contagiando de buen humor al resto.

—En efecto... —respondió Lindir.

—Lo importante es que tú entiendas que no es tu culpa, —explicó Morwenna—, y que nada de lo que ocurrió puede... Deshacerse. —agregó reflexionando también sobre sus actos—. Ya ocurrió, ahora solo tenemos que... Aceptarlo y seguir. —finalizó alzando la vista hacia el niño con un suspiro.

Con un dulce beso en su mejilla, Morwenna volvió a abrazar a Legolas.

—Todo estará bien, amor, lo prometo.

—Pero Mïrî... —soltó el niño de repente y se apenó. Ella era su mejor amiga, su única amiga antes de conocer a Tauriel y ahora la había perdido.

—Dijiste que Narbeth era su papá... —Le recordó Tauriel—. Tal vez solo necesita un tiempo para estar triste y enfadada. —opinó—. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?

Legolas se quedó en silencio un momento y asintió con la vista fija en el césped.

—Bueno, mientras tanto... Podemos jugar juntos, y luego también con ella. —ofreció Tauriel. Legolas aceptó un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Dijiste que los niños te evitan cuando te ven? —preguntó Legolas caminando junto a la pelirroja, de nuevo a su lugar de juegos.

—Sí, es porque tengo dos papás en lugar de un papá y una mamá. —explicó Tauriel—. Todos aquí tienen un ada **_(papá) _**y una nana **_(mamá) _**y yo no, así que lo ven antinatural y extraño. —agregó—. ¿A ti por qué te evitan?

—Porque cuando era un bebé, ada y nana se enojaron mucho con los elfos y sus padres temen que si los niños juegan conmigo y me molestan por alguna razón, eso despierte nuevamente la ira de mi ada. —contó.

—Oh... Ya veo... —respondió Tauriel sentándose junto a sus muñecas. Luego de dar sus razones, Legolas se quedó de pie frente a los juguetes de la niña, con las manos unidas y la expresión insegura—. ¿Qué haces? —indagó ella.

—¿Todavía quieres que juegue contigo? —preguntó temeroso.

—¿No te molesta que tenga dos papás? —respondió Tauriel con otra pregunta.

—No.

—¿Quieres más té? —ofreció Tauriel con una sonrisa y Legolas se sentó gustoso frente a ella, aceptando acompañarla.

—Oye... ¿Quién de tus edair**_ (padres)_** te llevó en su vientre? —preguntó el rubio con inocencia y Tauriel rió—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? —La pelirroja negó divertida y se propuso explicarle su historia.

Mientras los niños retornaban a su juego, Celebrían se acercó al jardín mientras Lindir y Morwenna dibujaban sobre la mesa. Al ver a la rubia, Morwenna tomó su hoja y la escondió entre las otras. No quería que viera lo que había hecho, pues era una expresión de dolor muy gráfica según interpretaba ella y era algo que solamente estaba dispuesta a compartir con Lindir en ese momento.

El muchacho notó el repentino movimiento de la elfa, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada antes de que Celebrían posara sus ojos sobre su dibujo.

—¿Qué es eso, señor? —preguntó curiosa, aunque un poco asustada por lo que acababa de ver.

El dibujo era bastante gráfico y alarmante. Constaba del rostro de dos elfos fusionados en uno. La mitad derecha del rostro tenía la mejilla cortada desde el labio superior casi hasta la altura del ojo y la otra mitad estaba sana, pero por detrás de los hombros, varias fechas de orco salían de él. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y parecían estar en paz a pesar de sus heridas mortales. Eran Haemir y Narbeth fusionados en un solo cuerpo.

—La guerra. —respondió Lindir con molestia—. Es el rostro de la guerra. —añadió con pesar.

—¿Gusta de dibujar estas cosas, señor? —indagó la rubia confundida y el elfo se sintió cohibido por el tono de su comentario. Parecía estar desaprobando su arte, convencida de la perturbación de la mente de Lindir como algo malo, en lugar de entender su dolor.

Entonces Morwenna tomó el dibujo en sus manos, quitándolo de la vista de Celebrían y lo observó a detalle.

—Dijiste que no eras tan bueno... —soltó con media sonrisa cálida—. Yo creo que es hermoso. —halagó—. Son... Diferentes, pero son uno. —describió sobre las dos partes que conformaban el rostro, tapando una y otra mitad con su mano para diferenciarlos—. Están heridos, pero... En paz... —soltó intentando comprender.

—Están muertos. —aclaró Lindir aplomado y triste.

—¡Oh! —emitió la princesa alzando la vista por sobre el papel y entendiendo quiénes eran los protagonistas del dibujo.

—¿Muertos? —inquirió la hija de Galadriel, con más énfasis que antes en su alarma.

—¿Viene de paseo, milady? —consultó Morwenna, cambiando de tema en un tono seco para hacerle entender que sus preguntas estaban fuera de lugar.

—Oh, no exactamente, alteza. Mis padres asistirán al concilio de Lord Elrond, me han solicitado que informe su inicio. —contestó la rubia, en el mismo tono, pero entendiendo que había sido inapropiado de su parte inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Lindir.

—Debo irme entonces. —soltó Lindir apresurado y sonrió a Morwenna haciendo una corta reverencia—. Le sugiero, alteza, que me acompañe o regrese a los salones. Lo mismo solicito a usted, milady. —dijo volteando a Celebrían muy serio—. Por órdenes de Lord Elrond ningún miembro de la familia real puede permanecer en el exterior sin escolta. Tauriel... —llamó a la niña—. Lleven los muñecos a la sala de estudio, pueden continuar su juego allí, pero tenemos que irnos.

—Por supuesto. —respondió Celebrían—. Yo solo vine a informar, ahora mismo me dirijo hacia el concilio.

—¿Alteza? —consultó Lindir para saber la decisión de Morwenna, pero está se mostró reticente. Juntando los papeles de la mesa con celeridad, habló con el mismo nerviosismo repentino:

—Yo... Iré con Elena. —Se excusó rápido—. Liswen... —dudó por un momento, pero su vacilación le dio tiempo de recordar la excusa perfecta—. Sí, Liswen atenderá el concilio junto con Thranduil y la pobrecilla se quedará sola, tengo que acompañarla, porque... Ya sabes... Con todo este asunto, nos hemos estado cuidando unos a otros como si todos fuésemos familia. Los veo más tarde. —saludó la princesa con una corta reverencia y caminó a paso acelerado detrás de Tauriel y Legolas.

Lindir suspiró apenado, pues sabía que lo de Elena era solo una excusa y lo que en verdad quería la princesa era seguir evitando cruzarse con Elrond.

Ya en el concilio, Liswen llegó y decidió apartar un lugar para Thranduil, pues eran varios elfos los que atenderían la reunión, donde se discutiría, además de la adhesión al ejército de Lindon, el plan de ataque desde Rivendel y para cuando la princesa arribó, ya había varios elfos ocupando asientos.

Pronto vio a Elrond y se extrañó de que Thranduil no lo acompañara, pero decidió no alarmarse tan pronto, pues el medio elfo sostenía en su mano la misiva de Gil-Galad que ella sabía su esposo había ido a buscar, lo cual quería decir que Thranduil había regresado, y supuso, que ordenado y elegante como era, el elfo estaba acicalándose.

Pero el hijo de Oropher no estaba en su habitación, tampoco en ninguna instalación interna del Valle, pues, yendo a atender la reunión, se había topado con Mïrî, y al preguntar porqué estaba ella sola en el jardín, la pequeña elfa había dicho que estaba buscando a su madre, la cual había desaparecido en un descuido de la niña mientras ambas tomaban un paseo, propuesto por la misma Elena.

Morwenna apareció de repente con los niños, y su hermano le pidió que se quedara con ella mientras la buscaba, por lo que se internó en el bosque, siguiendo su instinto, porque sabía exactamente dónde podía estar, pero no tendría la certeza hasta encontrarla.

Desde que Narbeth muriera, Elena no había encontrado consuelo y había quedado prendida a la vida solo por el hecho de que ambos habían procreado una hija y Mïrî necesitaba de su madre a tiempo completo ahora que su padre se había ido. Pero la elfa no lograba encontrar la fuerza para continuar su vida y aquella melancolía suprema no había escapado a los ojos de Thranduil, quien se encargó de vigilar cada uno de sus pasos en silencio y disimulo, tal y como solía con su familia.

Al pie de la roca desnuda, en el río que caía potente por el borde en una cascada de varios metros de altura hacia el vacío repleto de rocas, Elena yacía sentada con los pies colgando por la cornisa y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

Sigiloso como había aprendido, Thranduil se desplazó hacia ella y para cuando la elfa percibió su aroma, el príncipe de hallaba sentado junto a ella, de la misma forma, con los pies colgando y observándola con seriedad y preocupación.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos en los suyos.

—Ni lo sueñes. —ordenó.

Elena alzó la vista hacia él. Su rostro y cabello estaban húmedos por el agua de la cascada que el viento alzaba hacia ellos. Cualquiera hubiera esperado lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaban secos y vacíos, exentos de todo brillo. Tan alejada de la realidad estaba, que el estar tomada de la mano con el príncipe del bosque parecía completamente apropiado y normal.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó intentando disimular que Thranduil había adivinado sus intenciones.

—No creas que acabo de darme cuenta lo que tramas. —aseguró él—. Dejaste a tu hija con mi esposa todos estos días... Pudo ser cualquier otra elfa, pero tú quisiste que fuera ella. No porque Liswen pueda cuidar bien a los niños, que lo hace, sino porque quieres que Mïrî se acostumbre a su presencia. —evidenció Thranduil en un tono suave—. Quieres que se habitúe a Lis para que crezca bajo su abrigo cuando ya no estés.

—Tonterías... —Se defendió Elena de sus acusaciones, pero casi sin ganas, siquiera estaba en condiciones de hacer el esfuerzo de hacerle creer que quería seguir viviendo.

—Te he observado, te he seguido desde lejos... Estás buscando tu última morada. —soltó apretando su pequeña mano blanca entre las suyas—. No pasará bajo mi vigilancia. No dejaré que lo hagas.

—No sé de qué habla, alteza. —insistió ella, regresando su consciencia lentamente al lugar donde su cuerpo se hallaba pendiendo de un hilo.

—Si no será por la fuerza del agua que te arrastre a las rocas, será tu sueño profundo en este claro... Quieres irte de aquí, Elena. Estás intentando irte con él... Buscas la muerte. —declaró Thranduil con dolor.

—Vino por él tan repentina y segura. Certera... —comenzó a decir la elfa y ahora sí las lágrimas amanecieron en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué no reclamarme a mí también? ¿Por qué estoy destinada a atarme a esta tierra por la eternidad? —chilló cuando las lágrimas le brotaron mezclando la humedad del río con la sal de sus penas.

—Tienes una hija. —Le recordó él—. ¿Acaso no te quedarás a verla florecer?

—No lo hará si me quedo, todo lo que tengo para ofrecerle es un corazón destrozado. —reconoció Elena.

—¿Y crees que ella no está dolida ahora? ¡Perdió a su padre, tanto como tú perdiste a tu esposo! —reclamó severo, no por dañarla, sino para hacerla reaccionar.

—¡No puedo seguir! ¡No sé cómo hacerlo! —exclamó ella, harta del dolor que le causaba saberse despojada de su amado.

Thranduil entonces alzó la mano que sostenía unida a la de ella y se la enseñó.

—Éramos jóvenes... —relató—. Estábamos en Lindon. Mi hermana preguntó si te recordaba... Por supuesto que lo hacía, siempre te he tenido en cuenta. Asististe a mi primer duelo, te agradecí por tu apoyo... Porque estuviste ahí para mí a pesar de mi estrepitosa derrota. —recordó con una sonrisa fugaz—. Hubo un tiempo en que creí que te amaría, y sé que también lo sentiste, he notado esa extraña sensación de comodidad en presencia del otro por años... Pero Liswen y Narbeth aparecieron en nuestras vidas, esfumando todas aquellas dudas y convirtiéndonos en esto. Es todo lo que queda, pero aun se puede hacer algo con ello...

Thranduil besó los nudillos de Elena y se irguió, ayudándole a levantarse. La elfa alzó el rostro hacia él y se encogió de hombros, rendida.

—¿No sabes cómo seguir? Lo haremos juntos. —aseguró el príncipe y la atrajo hacia él. Elena aceptó la ayuda y se dejó consolar por su abrazo.

En el concilio, todos se miraban las caras en silencio. Solo había una silla vacía y esa era la de Thranduil, pero a pesar de su impuntualidad, Elrond se negaba a iniciar la reunión. Y aunque los asistentes comenzaban a murmurar dónde podía hallarse el rubio, el rostro sereno del Señor de Rivendel les llevaba tranquilidad, como si acaso él supiera la razón de la demora del príncipe y fuese parte de la causa.

Por otro lado, Liswen se hallaba completamente impaciente y preocupada, mirando a todos lados cada vez que una hoja se movía. No podía percibir el aroma de su esposo, ni su presencia y eso la estaba inquietando sobremanera. Thranduil no solía ser impuntual, o descortés si era invitado a un concilio o reunión, pero estaba dejando una pésima impresión en el resto de los presentes, sobretodo en Celeborn, a quien había oído cuchichear más de una vez diciéndole a su esposa y a su hija que Thranduil era igual de irrespetuoso que su padre.

—Elrond, —dijo Lindir entre dientes inclinándose hacia él—, tenemos que comenzar...

—Le dije que el concilio se celebraría ahora, no sé dónde está, pero no puedo iniciar sin él. —respondió el medio elfo en un susurro que fue alcanzado por los oídos de Liswen.

La rubia clavó su mirada atenta en el hijo de Eärendil y este se sintió levemente intimidado por su seriedad.

—Disculpen la demora. —anunció la voz grave y parsimoniosa de Thranduil, quien caminó elegante cruzando toda la circunferencia de la pérgola y tomando su lugar junto a su esposa.

Todos observaron extrañados la humedad leve en su cabeza, que no se debía, era obvio, a que había lavado su cabello, sino a que había estado merodeando en algún otro lugar cerca de las cascadas, pero lejos de los ojos de los elfos. Sus manos estaban frías como el hielo, percibió Liswen cuando al apoyarlas sobre el posa brazos, rozó sus dedos. Y además, sus ropas despedían un curioso perfume que Liswen había olido en otra parte, con la nariz ya acostumbrada a ese aroma luego de tantos días de cuidar de Elena y Mïrî.

Cuando Elrond comenzó a hablar, extrañado por la misma razón que la princesa, pero intentando hacer caso omiso para poder tratar temas más importantes, Liswen se inclinó hacia Thranduil y con su expresión de enfado parecía llevar el fuego del mismísimo Orodruin en los ojos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió. Thranduil suspiró y tragó saliva incómodo.


End file.
